My Unwanted Life
by murloc rampage
Summary: Cities lie in ruins, Psychic pokemon roam the world looking for humans to either enslave or kill for entertainment, food has become scarce, other humans try to kill for supplies and the main character tries to survive it all. Here's his journey through a 'unwanted life'. Rated M for various reasons. Gore, cruelty, torture, rape, numerous death, betrayals etc.
1. Ch 1 Captured

Ch. 1 Captured

(Honestly, this fanfic feels like some planet of the apes shit. I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. It's been forever since I uploaded a story.)

{Rui's point of view}

(seven years ago)

Why do bad things happen to good people? You see, our world has changed from the happy one most think of. Our world has very few people and pokemon left. Before I was born a virus infected the planet... The scientist only needed a month... Just a short month... instead... 90 percent of the population died before the cure was found. The virus died off since it was unable to infect anyone new anymore. Only Psychic type pokemon were naturally immune to it. Without their help we'd all be dead but... because of them, we're living in fear. Psychic pokemon decided that it'd be best for them to take over. After all, they outnumbered us and our remaining loyal pokemon. I was raised to believe that psychic types were evil creatures and yet...

"Danny! We're not supposed to leave the camp!" I yelled as I ran after him.

I was only seven at the time... My friend found a hole in our camp's walls. He wanted to go exploring... in a world full of danger... and like an idiot, I followed.

"Come on dude! Maybe we'll find a pokemon!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The world froze around me as fear crept in, "F-find a P-pokemon?" I whispered to myself.

He waited for me when he hid behind a bush. I went behind it and started to speak but he covered my mouth. Suddenly I heard footsteps as a group of pokemon walked by. We silently looked through the bush to see a group of pokemon heading towards our camp. In front were a couple of meinfoo with glowing blue eyes. Behind them were three Kadabras and two Claydols. I was getting worried that they were planning to attack our camp. When they passed by and were out of sight, my friend got up.

"I'm going back to the camp you stay he-" he was cut off.

I felt something wet splash onto the back of my head and neck. I moved my hand to touch what went on me. When my hand came back into view, my fingers were covered in a dark red liquid. I knew it was blood and bit back a scream. Shaking with a tear, I hesitantly turned around to see a blade through my friend's chest. Behind him was a white, bipedal pokemon with a thin green torso and red sharp horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its lower body had rounded hips with strong white legs. Its elbows were able to made extendable blades and one of those blades pierced right through my friend's chest. Freaking out I tried to get up only to fall backwards through the bush.

"This... can't be happening." I whimpered, tears developing in my eyes.

I couldn't help but puke onto the floor. I heard a sickening sound that resembled something tearing through flesh and blood gushing out. I noticed blood start to pool from behind the bush. Then a few steps as the pokemon walked to go in front of me. I let out a pitiful whimper as he approached me. I screamed in my mind to run, to crawl, to do something! He decided to step on my chest suddenly. It pinned me to the ground as he proceeded to clean his foot by smearing the blood on my shirt. I looked up at him to see he had no emotion in his piercing red eyes. He just looked at me and raced a arm like he was going to attack only to stop suddenly. It was as if he was struggling against something.

[No. This is... unjust!] I heard in my head.

He took his foot off me and he held his head like he had an inward battle. I took my chance to get up and run away leaving my friend's body wherever it laid. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran... My friend was dead and I was scared. I didn't even stop running until I was completely exhausted. I had collapsed onto the floor unable to even walk anymore. I heard walking behind me and begged for it to be a person from my camp. I looked to see it was a pokemon. It had a green bowl cut head with red horns and a tiny white body.

[Are you ok?] I heard in my head.

"Y...your not going to hurt me?" I asked hesitantly.

I looked at it as it shook its head no. [I'm too little to hurt things] It said in my mind.

I flipped over to sit on my butt and looked at it. It was obviously a Ralts but it seemed harmless. I heard the bushes shuffle as a Rattata came out. It was curiously sniffing the ground until it hissed at the Ralts. I noticed the Ralts glow as the Rattata float up and was ripped apart.

I felt my eye flinch, "I thought you were harmless!" I yelled in shock.

It turned with a smug grin, "Heh. Maybe to you but to something like that, no. However, I always was curious if I could kill a human." it grinned evilly.

It started to glow again but stopped suddenly as it noticed something behind me. I looked up to see a Hypno standing behind me.

"Oh no." I whispered.

When I looked back at the Ralts I noticed a Gardevoir and a Gallade was behind it. I tried to get up but my legs still hurt from exhaustion. I curled up into a ball with my eyes closed with tears developing. I was too scared to see how they'd kill me.

[Don't be afraid.] a clearly feminine voice said in my head.

I decided to peek up to see the Gardevoir smiling, "W... what are you going to do to me?" I asked.

[Use you of course. Hypno, do your thing] it said in my head.

The Hypno went in front of me and swung its pendulum. I wanted to close my eyes but I wouldn't stop looking at it. It swung back and forth in a calm rhythm. Soon enough I had no control of my body and started walking away. I had no idea what was going on as my body walked towards an unknown destination. I tried in vain to stop myself but my body was under someone else's control. I could do nothing but watch as my body walked until my camp was in sight. It was then I knew what they wanted from me.

I watched as my body found the hole me and Danny used to sneak out of our camp. My body started to sneak until it got to the front gate. Normally guards were stationed to watch the gate 24/7; Instead they were in a nearby tent playing poker. My body pushed the gate open allowing and that's when it happened. Pokemon started pouring through the now agape gate. Gallades, Hypnos, Jynxes, Claydol, Alakazam and Kadabras. I was forced to watch as they brutally mutilated and raped everyone in my camp. The screams; The blood; The Destruction... It was being burned into my head. Then I felt an arm wrap around me as I regained control of my body. I looked to see it was that Gardevoir.

[Good job kid.] I heard her say in my head.

I looked in horror as I watched a Gallade repeatedly rape a woman on the floor in front of me. I couldn't watch as I started crying. She decided to leave me and approached the Gallade. It stopped and allowed the Gardevoir to walk up to the woman.

[Watch] I refused to look. [I said FUCKING WATCH!] It screamed in my head.

The Gardevoir picked up a dagger and stabbed the woman through her heart. It ripped it out cruelly and tossed me the dagger. I caught it with some blood dripping onto my already bloody shirt. I looked at the Gardevoir as she looked back at me with an evil grin. Blood was splattered on her face and I watched her tongue lick off some from her hand.

[Run Kid. You better run and pray I won't find you.] I heard it say before laughing loudly as the screams started to drown it out.

I quickly turned and ran, never looking back at my camp. The camp I had destroyed... And so I ran... Like a coward... I couldn't even allow myself to pay the ultimate price for what I had done.

(Present day)

I woke up sitting in a tree. Its usually where I sleep to keep myself from being seen. I'm 14 now. I was able to survive for seven years... I was 5 foot 6 now. My white Caucasian skin was covered in various scars. My short straight black hair was ruffled and messy. My lips were chipped a bit and I licked them to cure that. As for my clothes, I wore a old torn up black t-shirt and torn up jeans. My shoes are a pair of worn out plain black sneakers that used to be a size too small. On my lap was my almost completely ripped grey backpack. It barely had anything in it. I opened it to find the only thing left in it was a quarter filled water bottle, some crackers and a half eaten chocolate bar. I frowned pulling out the chocolate bar. I took a small bite and sighed staring up at the empty sky. I hate living this life but I'm too much of a coward to kill myself like I should. Bushes shuffled under me as I noticed a Gothorita come out. It was dragging a dead Rattata behind it. Honestly... that Rattata looked delicious... I felt my stomach growl and quickly gasped as the Gothorita looked at me.

"Crap." I swore as I quickly jumped down trying to land on top of it.

It eyes glowed as it caught me mid air and threw me away from it. My back slammed against the tree. To make it worse, my ammo and pistol were in my back pockets so yeah. My ass definitely hurts from that. I tried my best to ignore it as I stood up. The Gothorita picked up a rock, if it was on the ground it'd be up to my knees, and sent it towards me. I pushed with all my might to throw myself out of the way. When I got up I felt a pistol held to the back of my head. I tried to look behind me only to be poked by the barrel of the gun.

"Don't bother." A male voice told me.

I looked to my right to see the Gothorita standing there in shock. Whoever was behind me must be a human but the Gothorita isn't trying to kill us.

"Put your hands behind your back." The man ordered as he poked the back of my head with the barrel of my pistol. I did as he commanded and held them together. "Tie his hands," he ordered the Gothorita. I felt rope wrap itself around my wrists tying them behind my back.

"Ugh," I grunted as the Gothorita tied the knot too tight.

"Good job Gothorita." The man said before going over and petting the Gothorita.

I grunted and sat down. Focusing, I felt down my back to the hem of my pants. Between my pants and boxers I keep a dagger just for these situations... I learned from my previous encounters with people.

"Don't bother." The man said as I noticed the dagger was gone.

I looked at him as the Gothorita shook it with a smile, "Darn it." I whispered to myself.

He walked over to me grabbing my tied wrists, "Your coming with us." He told me.

I grinned to myself as I got to my feet, "Ok. You lead the way." I shrugged.


	2. Ch 2 Jay

Ch. 2 Jay

{Rui's point of view}

Night fall had already come as we trudged through the forest. My wrists burned from the rope that tied them and I could feel the circulation was almost entirely cut off.

"Can you please loose the rope a bit. Its cutting off circulation." I pleaded.

The Gothorita shrugged when he glanced at her, "Alright, Goth you know what to do." he told her.

I let out a sigh of relief when I felt it loosen up. We had been walking nonstop for several hours and I could feel blisters forming on my feet. Suddenly, we stopped as the man pushed me onto the ground. I had to spit out some dirt and flipped onto my back. I watched as he and the Gothorita worked together to make a campfire. It was strange watching them work so well. Most pokemon/human partnerships never work this way. They generally hate each other. It only took minutes for them to start it and I tried my best to roll closer to it. The night air was very cold, especially with my clothing so torn as it is. Sometimes i could see my own breath as I took deep breathes. The man helped me to a sitting position and I stared at the fire. I looked at Jay to see he was 15 years old. His skin was very tanned, especially on his face. He must stay out in the sun a lot. His hair is brown and straight but much longer then mine. The bottom of his hair is at the bottom of his neck level. If he was into pre-virus metal, he'd definitely fit in with that hair and head banging. Unlike my skinny weak build, Jay actually has some muscle on his arms. However, his legs look pretty weak in comparison to mine. For his shirts, I noticed he likes to wear various colors, green yesterday, red today with the sleeves ripped off. However, his shorts were different. He wore grey shorts yesterday and another pair of grey shorts today. For shoes, he wore simple red and white sneakers.

"I've noticed that your not asking me any questions like, 'What are you going to do with me?'" he told me.

I shrugged, "I've nearly experienced everything on my seven years alone. I've been kidnapped, beaten, tortured, shot, stabbed, thrown off a cliff, hung, strangled, imprisoned, etc. There's very few things that's never been done to me." I told him.

"Makes sense. Most people left have generally been through all of that." he said while looking up at the stars.

"..." I decided to stay quiet.

"The stars look lovely tonight." he muttered.

"I guess," I said looking up.

"My name is Jay." Jay told me.

"Great, nice to meet you. Would you like to include that your a people hunter for these monsters?" I added with a glance at the Gothorita.

He shrugged and said, "Everyone does what they have to, to survive. I capture and sell stragglers. However, that doesn't mean I'm proud of it."

"So, how much for me?" I asked.

"Depends. Have you been sold before?" He asked.

"Heh, yeah. When I was nine I was sold for a full med kit, 3 chocolate bars and an entire camp set." I laughed as I said.

"That's not so bad." He told me.

[How did you get away?] a voice inside my head asked.

I changed my focus to the Gothorita, "I took my 'master's' gun and shot him in the face. Idiot thought I was too afraid to try and escape." I told them.

"Nice. You were only nine at the time?" he asked.

"Yeah. He was some slimy prick who abused people's needs. Everyone is better off without him." I said with a smile.

"Maybe." He said as his Gothorita sat on his lap.

I couldn't help but glance to look at them, "What about you and the pokemon. What's your deal?" I asked.

I noticed the Gothorita grinded against him slightly, "Oh, Well me and Goth are friends." he answered.

I looked back at the fire, "Friends huh." I said a bit bitter staring at the fire.

[Don't give us that tone human.] Goth said in my mind.

I glanced at them again seeing her visibly grinding, "So your more than friends?" I asked.

He looked a little guilty, "Yeah. So what?" he glared.

"Nothing. Its very common with... all of this," I said signifying the world.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah but... not everyone wanted it to be. Heh. I remember three years ago I was captured by a group of pokemon. They were enslaving humans for various needs. I was locked in a cage with seven others. 6 were female and there was one other male. He didn't last long. They... they took me and him while we were sleeping. When we woke up we were tied to trees with grass knots. Heh. I thought they were going to kill us! But... instead... they took him off the tree and threw him in front of me. Next thing I know they were raping him in front of me. All of them took turns forcing themselves on him. One of them watched my reactions and pulled out a knife. She made me watch as she started skinning the kid alive. She started on his face slowly going down occasionally pulling on the skin. Blood started spraying on all of them when she reached his neck. His screams became gurgles as the blood started to spray slower until he eventually died..." I told him.

"Stop!" he screamed.

I looked up in alarm but quickly looked back down, "Sorry." I whispered.

"What... what did they do to you?" he asked curiously.

"I... I was a wreck... I was crying... I peed myself... So they dragged me back to the cage and threw me in. Next day their camp was attacked and I managed to escape as well as steal back my backpack." I told him.

I glanced over to see the Gothorita was blowing him. I returned my gaze to the fire and ignored what was happening. Every now and then I'd glance back to see her head bobbing quickly. I sighed loudly as I remember I still am a virgin so I'm lucky I guess. I could have been raped and skinned like that guy was... I glanced again seeing the Gothorita was stroking him with her head bobs. His moans started to get louder and I couldn't even block my ears. My aggravation started to grow as they got louder.

"Oh my Arceus! Can you please not do this!?" I snapped.

They ignored me and they just got louder until he yelled. I heard the Gothorita gag but didn't dare to look. I was near fuming.

"Pant. Sorry man. She enticed me." he apologized.

"Ugh. I noticed." I said mostly to myself.

"Hey, not every guy gets something to do ya know?" he told me.

"You also know her species is trying to kill us right?" I reminded him.

"Not all of us. From what I've seen, They're more into enslaving us." He corrected.

"Wow. Its even worse then I thought." I muttered.

He wiped some sweat, "Ok. Back to business. I think I can sell you for a high amount but I need to know some things." He told me.

"I'm a human male. 14. Healthy. Virgin. Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Perfect. And a virgin? Really?" He asked.

"Hey. I get lucky." I shrugged.

"More like unlucky. You could die a virgin ya know." Jay told me.

Goth giggled to herself before saying, [Ha. Seems like no female could take pity on you.]

If I could, I'd have flipped the Gothorita off, "It'd be my best scenario if I died a virgin. Honestly... the thought of being violated and used before dying slightly scares me." I told him honestly.

"I can understand. Its traumatizing. But with everything else that's happened to you, why fear this?" He asked.

"Fear of the Unknown. Its never happened to me. It was close but I got away just in the knick of time. Your not a bad guy. How did you become a human poacher?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head towards Gothorita, "She did. She's the one that does negotiations with pokemon when we sell it to them." He answered.

"I bet we could share some interesting stories but... I'm honestly exhausted. Night." I told him.

"Wait, I have a sleeping bag for you. We'll also clean you up in the morning since there is a stream nearby." Jay told me.

"Alright," I answered.

Gothorita levitated me into the air as Jay set up the Sleeping bag under me. When she set me down, Jay tucked me in. I haven't been tucked in since I was five and... I sighed and felt my body heat up in the bag. It was going to be a cold night but the sleeping bag was well kept and well made. I felt the warmth gradually spread throughout my body. I remember seeing a shooting star before I succumbed to sleep.

(Dream)

It was one week after my camp had been destroyed. I had no food and no water but my body walked on. I had nothing and no one. The only thing I had was the dagger that Gardevoir gave me. I took it out and looked at it. Its edges were still covered with dried blood even though I wiped it on my shirt. I couldn't find anything to help me. My stomach started growling as my body continued to slowly shut down.

'Will I die of hunger or thirst,' I wondered.

I was scared... I was so close to death that I started to hallucinate. Eventually I sat against a tree too exhausted to move.

'Why..? Why me? I... I miss my bed... I miss my camp...' I thought bitterly to myself as tears developed, 'I hate this world. I didn't make it this way... So why do I have to suffer.' I thought sadly as I looked up to the sky, 'Mom... are you watching over me? Or am I all alone..?' I wondered.

[Thud]

"Huh?" I said looking in front of me.

A backpack was in front of me. Using the little strength I had I went over to it. It felt heavy as I tried to pick it up. When I opened it, It had a bottle of water and fruits. I pulled out a red apple seeing if it was poisoned but it looked perfect. Greedily, I took a huge bite into it. The second I tasted it, my body demanded more. Bite after bite, My body's hunger and thirst slowly went away as I regained my strength. Bushes ahead of me shuffled as I noticed a pair of Crimson eyes watching me from the shadows. In moments it turned away and left me alone.

'Did... did a pokemon save my life?' I couldn't help but wonder.

I looked inside the bag again and found a pistol. I checked it to see how it worked. I took out the clip seeing only two shots were left. I decided a thorough inspection of the backpack was necessary. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything else.

'Jeez. Two shots... I've never used one of these and its so heavy. How will I be able to even aim with this?' I wondered with a frown. I decided to put the pistol back into the bag. It was to big and heavy to put in my pocket let alone conceal it. Another bad side is the fact that there's only two bullets so I can't even practice with it. With nothing else of interest, I decided to get up and swing the backpack on. My legs fell asleep so it stung painfully to move but I decided to walk. I don't know what else is in this forest, so its best to leave it.

I had traveled for three days without seeing anyone. My mom used to tell me stories about what the world used to be. People everywhere, pokemon were kind and helpful and life wasn't as much as a struggle. I also remember her saying there used to be pokemon trainers. With the virus killing all the people and pokemon, the pokeball company had to be shut down. This caused a series of events that led to the deactivation and freeing of all captured pokemon. Safe to say, not all of them were happy with their trainers. Others saw it as a last ditch effort to 'love' their trainer in case they'd die from the disease anyways. My mom believed that's when everything changed. It might be like a drug or a really sweet taboo for pokemon to sleep with their trainers or just a human in general. Back then it was an extremely rare occurrence until one pokemon did it, then another, then twenty more; boom, now most do it. Whether its for pleasure, psychological effort or both is unknown but they do. No way in hell i'd let that happen to me. I glanced at my backpack. I'd sooner use those two bullets on me then let them get their hands on me. Just then I finally got out of the forest and looked on to see a dirt road lead to a medium-sized city. Dead bodies and other various things laid along and on the dirt path. Plus, it was so exposed that it's the perfect place for a ambush. Me being seven at the time, I decided to walk on it thinking I'd be fine.

I glanced around as I walked, 'Something doesn't feel right,' I thought to myself.

Everywhere I looked, I could have sworn I saw a shadow moving. At first I thought I was my imagination going wild but then I heard something.

[Coward]

I froze and looked around, "Hello?" I asked cautiously.

it repeated itself, [Coward.]

I decided to ignore it and kept walking.

[You killed your own mother you coward.] It said clearly.

"W...Who's there?" I asked looking around.

I saw one of the bodies stand up and freaked out. When I blinked it was back in its spot like it never moved.

It spoke louder than it did before, [We saw you. All 108 of us. You ran like a coward. How could you after what you did?]

I took off my backpack and looked through it for the pistol. 'What in the name of Arceus is talking?' I wondered.

[Big man looking for a weapon. A weapon with two shots. I bet both were made just for a coward like you. After all, suicide is a coward's way out.] It mocked.

"Shut up!" I yelled pulling out the pistol.

[No. We see what you are. Now that you see it, your afraid. Cause you know we are right!] it yelled.

I heard steps as I looked behind me. A body had just gotten up and when it turned around... Its face was that of a Spiritomb. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger and shot my first bullet. It barely grazed his right shoulder.

[Hahahaha. You can't kill ghosts!] it laughed.

The body inched closer and I was going to shoot again... but I didn't. It was my last bullet... Deep down, I knew I'd need it if I'm to stop myself from... a torturous death.

[What's wrong? Shoot me. Or are you saving your last for yourself as I said?] it mocked me further.

I looked at the gun for a moment and put it down. The body shook violently as the Spiritomb laughed. I glared at it as its eyes started to glow. A few orbs came from the Spiritomb and possessed a couple bodies. The bodies started to have violent spasms before punching the ground and pulling themselves up to their feet.

[Get him!]I heard the Spiritomb order as they walked towards me.

I put my pistol in my pocket and turned to run, trying my best to get away from the corpses being controlled by the Spiritomb.


	3. Ch 3 captivity

Ch. 3 Captivity

(This chapter has rape in it. If you don't want to read that then skip the very last part of this chapter.)

{Rui's point of view}

(Dream)

I kept running from the bodies being controlled by the Spiritomb. I had finally reached the ruined city. As I ran I looked for a place to hide but there were only pieces or piles of rubble from the broken building and turn over or on fire cars. Weighing my options, I decided to hide inside a up-side down that's windows were broken. I tried to calm down as I heard the sounds of something being dragged. It was coming from one of the bodies that has a broken leg. I was going to try and peek when a foot stepped in front of me. I almost gasped but caught myself by blocking my mouth. At one point I heard a roar and curled up trying to hide myself more. Remembering that there's a behind, I twisted my body to see if my legs were exposed. They weren't luckily but one of the bodies were near my feet. Suddenly, the bodies started running as I heard a louder roar. One of the arms from the bodies landed near the car and I noticed no blood was coming from it, meaning the bodies had been dead for a long time. Fighting could be heard and I decided to take the chance and snuck out of my hiding spot. I peeked over the car to see one of the bodies get torn in half by an Ursaring surrounded by the other ones. Without hesitation, I ran the opposite way hoping that none of them would spot me.

(Morning)

I woke up to Jay shaking me with the smell of burning word and smoke. The sky was a bright blue with very few clouds. What looked like a Taillow was circling overhead. I felt groggy from my sleep and groaned as I was forced out of the sleeping bag by the Gothorita. Jay and Gothorita packed up the rest of our campsite as I laid on the ground unable to move. My arms and legs were still tied so running was out of question. Then my stomach growled loudly and they must've heard it because they started laughing. I growled angrily as I watched them work. They worked very well together and I couldn't help but feel some envy.

"So... why do you poach people Jay?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said, we do what we must to survive. I don't do this because I want to." he answered.

"I know but Why? Your obviously a nice person so you couldn't want to do this." I asked.

"...Sigh. Ok. I was born in a special camp. My mom and dad were dead so I was raised by a group of Alakazams. They taught me how to live and took care of me. Then I met Gothorita. We fell in love and I asked our leader if I could be Gothorita's mate," he told me.

I looked at her to see her blushing furiously, [It didn't happen over night ya know!]she yelled in our minds embarrassingly.

Jay laughed, "Sorry Goth, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Anyways... she said I could on one condition. I had to prove my loyalty to them by bringing back a human specifically for her." he told me.

"Wait... your telling me, your giving me to your leader?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Usually, if we sell humans, I let Gothorita do the negotiations because we sell humans to pokemon, not other humans." He explained.

I looked at the ground deep in thought, "What... what is she going to do to me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

I heard him walk other and hold my shoulder to reassure me, "Don't worry. You'll see she isn't really that bad. Promise." he tried to reassure me.

He helped me up, "Thanks," I said a little bummed.

"Don't mention it and speaking of mentioning, dude you smell like ass. We need to clean you up." He told me patting my back.

He accidentally hit my back too hard making me fall onto the ground, "Ow." I muttered with my face in the dirt.

He helped me back up, "Heh. My bad," he grinned.

Jay had Gothorita finish cleaning up the camp as he told me to a nearby stream. He wouldn't let my hands free so he cleaned me up. It felt so weird that some other dude was doing this but I guess I wouldn't be comfortable with the Gothorita doing it either. When we finished he dried me off and helped me get my clothes dried since I couldn't talk them off. When we got back Gothorita was sitting around bored waiting for us.

"Goth?" she said as we approached.

"We're back. Thankfully he isn't mister stink ass anymore." Jay commented as he held his nose laughing.

"Hey, screw you man. Not everyone can find soap nowadays!" I yelled defensively.

"Oh no! He's being feisty!" Jay laughed.

I started hopping towards him as he would just take steps to keep a distance from me. Gothorita just laughed as I kept hopping after him. Of course I didn't catch him and I gave up huffing angrily.

He pat me on the back, "Come on, lets go. We're almost there and then we can eat!" he said excitedly.

'Eat..? Will I be allowed to?' I wondered with my stomach growling.

[Yes. We're not simple animals.] The Gothorita said intruding on my thoughts.

'Hey, do you need to read my mind all the time!' I thought loudly.

[You could try to escape so yes.] she said.

'Oh yeah. Just let me try and hop away. Hop hop hop just like a Buneary.' I joked in my mind.

[And you better shut up or I'll make you get fucked by a Lopunny. Trust me, They will break your bones, its that intense.] she told me.

I swallowed hard thinking of a Lopunny raping me until my legs were snapped in two. I cringed at the thought. I decided to go along with them willingly. After all, I escaped other camps too. Maybe I'll get lucky... We've been walking, while I hopped, for an hour. It was a really hot day as the sun shone high in the sky. Luckily, we walked in the shade of the woods. At one point we stopped as Jay grabbed me and covered my mouth. We hid behind a bush as a group of people started walking by loudly.

[Quiet! Bandits!]I heard Gothorita say.

"What a good haul today!" One guy yelled.

"I know! Another Pokemon camp raid! This is awesome!" Another guy yelled.

"Shut up you idiots! There's bound to be pokemon around," a female one yelled at them.

Their voices started to die away as they got farther from us. Jay hesitantly looked over the bush to see no one there.

"...Bandits are raiding pokemon camps now?" I asked.

"Yeah... the last major human camp that I knew of got destroyed months ago. I guess they got desperate enough to actually attack pokemon." Jay growled.

"How can they fight pokemon? Weapons don't generally work unless you catch them by surprise." I told him.

"I was just thinking that too... Ok... We need to hurry up. There's bound to be more bandits in the area." Jay told us as we got up.

Gothorita looked nervous as we walked. I glanced at her to see she was holding Jay's pants. I stopped myself from thinking about how nervous she looked. She's constantly reading my mind just in case I'm planning an escape plan.

"Gothorita, you ok?" Jay asked her as he pets her head.

She nodded as we walked, and I hopped, ›:(, faster. Eventually we reached a clearing with a large wall made of logs. The tops were sharpened and there was a large metal door as its gate. Behind the wall was a small building with a Feraligatr on it. I noticed it was licking a human male as he tried his hardest to force it off him.

"Aqua! Can you open the gate please!" Jay yelled.

The Feraligatr looked down at us and growled as it let the guy go. Taking his chance, he ran off as it watched him go.

"Gatr!" it yelled.

[It's a female Feraligatr.] Gothorita told me.

I dropped my head, 'Thank Arceus. I thought it was a male trying to rape a guy.' I thought.

The Feraligatr left our sights and within minutes, the doors opened as the Feraligatr and a Beartic opened the doors. I stayed as close as I could to Jay as we walked into the camp. It was... interesting. I could tell most of it was built by humans from the designs. Was this a human camp originally? As we walked a Lopunny noticed us and approached me. I hid behind Jay since I was virtually defenseless.

'Gothorita, Please tell me you didn't tell it to do anything to me,' I thought a little in panic.

[Relax. It won't hurt or touch you. Arceus, your such a coward.] I heard her say.

I frowned angrily as the Lopunny inspected me. At one point it tried to poke me but Jay stopped it.

"Sorry, leader's orders. No touch." Jay told it.

"Lopun." It huffed and walked off.

"What did it want?" I asked.

"He wanted to sell you." Jay told me.

"It was a guy?" I asked.

"Yeah? You didn't notice?" Jay asked with a raised eyebrow.

I just sighed and kept walking behind them. I noticed a Bulbasaur and Chimchar wrestling for fun. It was cute I guess. Then I noticed a few cages containing multiple humans ranging from ages 8 to 25 at the least. The gender ratio was about 70 percent male compared to females. One looked at me with a large scar on his cheek with teary eyes. A pang of pity ran through me but I swallowed it down. I've learned that children aren't the most innocent people. Eventually we must have reached where their leader was. The building was made of brick and had two floors it seemed. The front had two doors made of fine wood with a Scizor and a Machoke guarding it. It had multiple simple wood edged windows on both floors. Jay walked up with Gothorita beside him and me behind him. With one nod, they opened the doors for us and closed them behind us. The inside's floors were brown carpets with plain white walls. In the middle of the room was a large staircase with brown carpets as well. At the top of the stairs was a Gallade guarding a rather interesting door. Jay and Gothorita started walking up the stairs as I tried my best to hop. ...Lets just say I got tired halfway and kinda rolled all the way back down. Unable to get up the Gallade came down and picked me up. He then put me on his shoulder as he carried me up the stairs. Great, now I feel like a five year old... He placed me down at the top and nodded at Jay.

"That's Chrono. He's really nice." Jay smiled.

"Yeah... the hospitality is stunning..." I said sarcastically.

Jay just opened the door as the Gallade looked down sadly. I felt kind of bad but honestly, I don't like pokemon for a good reason. Gothorita shook her head disapprovingly as we walked in. I knew that the main pokemon had to be psychic so I wasn't surprised to see it was a Gardevoir.

[Nice to see you back and...] she paused when she saw me,[And I see you brought someone with you.] she said with a slight grin.

"Yes. Does that mean I can marry Gothorita?" Jay asked barely able to control the excitement in his voice.

[Absolutely. After all, you brought me Rui.] She said grinning more.

My eyes widened in shock, "Rui?" Jay questioned.

[Oh yes, Rui. That's his name. I know him. Oh man do I know him.] she floated back and forth with a thoughtful expression,[He got away from me once. It was after I let him escape when he... helped me destroy his camp when he was seven. I wonder if he still has my knife.]Gardevoir wondered.

Gothorita pulled it our of Jay's bag, [This one?]Gothorita asked.

Gardevoir took it from her eyeing it and then me,[Apparently so. The edge is a little rusty though. I can assume it's seen some use.]Gardevoir asked me.

I stayed quiet, I was still wrapped in shock before changing my expression to anger. Gardevoir grinned at that as she floated over to me. She tried to caress my cheek but I tried to bite her hand.

She drew her hand back with a grin,[You miserable creature. How dare you!?] Gardevoir yelled in my mind.

She back handed me hard enough to knock me onto the floor. I heard Jay gasp as I rolled onto my back. My cheek stung from where she hit me as she sat on my stomach looking at me.

[Ya know, I've helped you so much when you first started your journey.]She grabbed the scruff of my shirt pulling my face up to hers,[Who gave you a knife and let you go. Who saved you from hunger when you had no food and was about to die! Me! Arceus, who do you think told the humans to attack that camp you were stuck in you idiot!] She screamed in my mind.

I looked at her in shock, "W... Why?" was all I could mutter.

She bent her head down bringing her mouth to my right ear, "Gardevoir," She said in a whisper.

Obviously, I couldn't understand but then she bit my neck hard and sucked on it. I screamed out thinking she was going to kill me by biting my throat. Instead she pulled back leaving a large hickey on my neck.

She looked back at Jay and Gothorita, "Gardevoir Garde!" She yelled.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jay demanded.

Gothorita grabbed Jay's pants trying to get him to leave but Gardevoir simply raised a hand. In a moment Jay was floating as he flew up and hit the ceiling. He then came down and landed on his stomach hard. He wasn't badly injured but it still did hurt him enough to make him struggle to his feet. He looked at me and I mentally pleaded for him to do something to help me. Instead... he hung his head down, his hair covered his face, and got up to leave with Gothorita.

"Wait, Jay! You can still help me! ...Jay!" I screamed as the door shut.

Gardevoir got off me and went to lock the door. I tried my best to get up to my feet but couldn't as Gardevoir grabbed my tied hands. I threw my head back trying to headbutt her but I missed. I'm such an idiot for even trying because she firmly grabbed my head by my hair. I looked at her to see she wasn't amused with my attempt to harm her.

She bent her head to my ear again, "Garde Gar. Gardevoir Garde Voir Gar. Garde Gardevoir De." She said and then bit my neck again.

I yelled out trying to struggle but with my arms and legs tied I was completely helpless. When she pulled back I noticed how much she was enjoying this.

"W...Why me?" I asked as a tear fell down my face.

[Why?] She asked and I nodded in response,[Because I wanted to. I wanted to see how far you'd go and so I watched. Until you fell in that river and got away. I followed you for a whole year. I protected you from many more dangerous situations. Please kid, do you really think a seven year old can last a year without any help?]She asked.

I looked away, "I guess not." I muttered.

[Plus. I wanted to see if I could get a prize. The prize.]she dragged her tongue from my chin up to my nose,[And I did. I can tell. No one has defiled you. Perfect.]She said while running a hand up my right side.

"Wa... wait what? Why would you want that!?" I asked in shock redoubling my efforts to get free.

She giggled, [Cause I do. I like you.] She told me with a grin, [Not to mention I know you killed some of my kin. You even killed a small Ralts. How dare you? You need to be punished.] She mocked.

Gardevoir started dragging me towards a separate room. Once inside she threw me on top of a bed. Within seconds she was on top of me and held her knife to my cheek.

[Ya know, part of the human Gardevoir rape ceremony involves the human being skinned. It adds more... fun to the mix.]She threw the blade aside,[But, I don't want that. Mm. You'll make a fine mate.] She said with a smile.

I felt a hand run down my stomach to my crotch. I looked up at her with a dark nervous blush as she rubbed. I... I was scared. It was going to happen to me. My vision went blurry as tears formed in my eyes.

[Don't cry. Your going to be my mate. Mm. All mine. I'll kill anyone that will try to hurt or rape you. I promise.]She told me in a way to reassure me.

"R...really? But... I don't want to be your mate," I choked.

[A Gardevoir's mate is never a mutual bonding. We usually force ourselves onto our will be mates. If they can't stop us then they are forced to be. Once mated, the bond is eternal. You should be flattered that I chose you.]She told me as she licked up and down my neck.

I started crying, "But why!? Why!? I don't understand!" I screamed.

She grabbed my head forcing us to kiss as she slid in her tongue, [Because I like you a lot. You lived. You surviving and meeting me again proves that we are destined to be mates.] she told me as she undid the ropes on my wrists and ankles, [You know you can't escape. Don't bother making this more difficult. Believe it or not, I truly don't want to hurt you.] She said gazing meaningfully into my eyes.

I stared back feeling my heart racing in my chest. I... I was conflicted? She destroyed my camp! How could I..? She says she helped me... I... I can't tell if...

"Can't...can't you just mate with a Gallade!?" I yelled giving her a defiant look.

She grinned at my defiance, [I could but... its against our culture to mate with them. Plus...] she pinned my arms down, [I like you. I love your defiance. Its a big turn on. Look at how soaked I am.] she told me as I felt a spot on my leg was wet.

I looked down blushing furiously as I noticed her legs were soaked as well as parts of my pants. Looking back up she smashed her lips on mine forcing my shirt off. Kissing down she licked over my nipples going farther down as she held my arms down with psychic force. I kept kicking but she then pinned my legs down too. Within moments my area was open to the world as she drank in the sight. I helplessly looked down at her as she grabbed my member stroking it.

[Wow, I'm impressed. Your going to be an amazing mate.] she giggled.

"Please don't do this," I pleaded.

She ignored me immediately plunging my area inside her mouth. I let out a gasp as my member was surrounded by pleasure.

"N...no!" I yelled out as she went up and down bobbing her head, "Damn you Jay!" I screamed.

[He didn't know. It was just good luck for me.] Gardevoir winked.

She licked my tip sliding her tongue sideways. After licking she deep throated it making me screech and cum prematurely. I was panting hard as I heard Gardevoir swallow as she rubbed up my body. Next thing I know, she was grinding her area against me. Then she kissed me but a slight pain hit my chest as her chest plate stabbed into my chest. Weird feelings started to flow through my body as she spread her lips.

[With my chest blade in you, your going to feel every bit of my pleasure and enjoy it. Yes, Your going to love being raped by me.]She grinned evilly.

With that she slammed down forcing me to impale her. I felt multiple levels of pleasure flow throughout my body. I started thrusting up unable to even control myself! The entire room was filled with the sound of moaning. It smelled of sex and sweat. I tried my hardest to fight my urges but... I couldn't as the chest blade pierced me deeper forcing even more pleasure to radiate throughout me. With one final slam, she milked me as I came inside her staring at the ceiling blankly lost in pleasure. Before I passed out she caressed my cheek forcing me to look at her as she held me. She kissed my head as I passed out.

(Well, that's the end of that. Well, I hope it was slightly enjoyable. good bye all.)


	4. Ch 4 Breakdown

Ch.4 Breakdown

(thanks for any alerts, favorites, and reviews. I won't ask or demand them, but I really appreciate it if you all supported me and the story.)

{Rui's point of view)

(Past)(seven and a half years old)

As I ran through the town, I looked around to see if there were any people or pokemon around. Instead, I heard screaming and gunshots ahead. I hesitated for a moment, stopping myself momentarily. More gunshots were heard as the screaming continued. I bit my lip wondering what I should do. I decided to go towards it in hope of meeting a group of survivors that would take me in. Instead I wandered into a situation where it was one kid who looked two years younger than me. He had a gun but dropped it in fear as a group of Gothitelles and Bronzongs surrounded him. He held a backpack of supplies tightly into his chest as he backed himself into a corner. One of the Gothitelles eyes began to glow as his backpack was forced out of his hands. I was hidden behind a turned over car and watched what was about to happen.

"Give that back! My brother needs those!" the kid yelled.

One of the Gothitelles actually spoke, "Syringes?" It asked.

"Huh?" the kid asked.

The Gothitelle that spoke took a syringe out of the backpack, "I wonder what's in these." Gothitelle wondered.

"My big brother needs those!" the kid yelled.

"Oh? He does? Hm... I can tell these aren't filled with medicine. After all, your hospital and labs have closed down for many years. So who can produce medicine?" Gothitelle questioned.

"I don't know. I was just given that by this guy with bad teeth in some basement. Please, I need to give them to my brother." the kid begged.

"Or else your brother will beat you?" the Gothitelle asked.

The kid looked shocked, "How did you..." he started.

"I'm psychic. Literally. I know everything about you just by looking at your memories. You wonder what this really is right? Want to find out?" Gothitelle asked with a sick smile.

"I'm afraid of needles." the kid asked.

"Good. Bronzong, hold him down." the Gothitelle demanded.

The Bronzong's eyes started to glow as the kid suddenly was pinned to the floor. The Gothitelles took out every needle in the bag, 13 in total. As they approached the kid, I couldn't see how scared he was. However, I could see how the injected the drugs into him. Some needles went in his neck, his arms, and sometimes his chest. 13 needles were stabbed into him. Then ripped out cruelly as they threw the used needles aside. The Gothitelles backed up as the Bronzong let the kid go. He let out a purely terrified screech as his body started to spasm from the foreign substances flowing in his veins. The Gothitelles laughed as his body danced on the floor. One of them looked in the backpack again but didn't see anything interesting. When his spasm died down, they grew bored and decided to leave after throwing the backpack back to the kid.

(Present)

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I felt was disgust. I felt wrong. I looked around to see I was on a bed. To my right I noticed an open door with a bathtub in it. A part of me was amazed that there was a bathroom here. My body felt extremely sore, so it was hard to get up. When I was sitting upright, it was difficult to turn my body. My entire body felt violated from last night. I tried to stand up and stumble towards it. The only problem was that my legs gave out and I puked onto the floor. I stared at the floor for some time before getting up again. I continued to stumble towards it until I finally reached the bathroom and I got into the bathtub, after taking off my clothes. I wondered if it would really work as I hesitantly turned it on. The shower head shook as warm water poured down on me. The second the water hit me I felt violated again. Looked around and found soap which is something that's extremely rare nowadays. I scrubbed at my body trying to clean my defiled skin. I shuffled and sobbed when the soap didn't clean the emotional slime I could feel on my skin. Giving up, I decided to sit and hug my knees sobbing into my legs as the water rained down on me. I felt so nasty and depressed wondering what I should do. I don't know how long I sat there but the water turned cold. I ignored it as I desperately tried to bury my feelings deep inside myself. My skin went numb as I shivered from freezing water. Whether this was more from the cold water or my dark thoughts was unknown to me. Eventually, someone had wondered into the room looking for me. I flinched when I heard a gasp. They probably found my vomit.

"Looks like someone had a rough night," I heard Jay say.

I stayed silent as I got up and turned the water off, 'What do I say?' I wondered.

"...Are you ok?" Jay asked.

I bit my lip drawing blood, 'Am I ok!?' I thought angrily as I punched a wall.

He must've heard the punch, "I guess not... I'm gonna close the door. Just get dried up and dressed. You need to eat. You must be starving." Jay told me as I heard the door close.

'Eat? Why? So I can live? So I can be a toy for the damn Gardevoir's amusement?' I thought bitterly.

I got out and found a towel folded on the toilet. I quickly dried myself up and got dressed. When I looked in the mirror, I was a mess. My skin was pale, my eyes were sore from crying and I looked like I was having a hangover. Still angry, I punched the mirror shattering it from pure frustration. The glass cut the knuckles of my right hand and a piece flew and cut my left cheek. I looked on as blood went down my fingers until they dripped off the tips of my nails. I shrugged unable to feel pain from my numb body. Uncaring, I opened the door to a shocked Jay and a scared Gothorita.

"H... How are you feeling?" Jay hesitantly asked.

I cracked my bloody knuckles, "I've never felt better," I lied.

[That's a lie, you look like a nidoking that went swimming!] Gothorita yelled.

I glared at her before ignoring her comment, "Anyway. What we eating?" I asked turning my attention to Jay.

"...Pancakes. We make them fresh. Our camp has a plantation nearby." He told me hesitantly.

I nodded, "Alright. I'm ready. Let's go." I fake smiled.

He glanced over to Gothorita for a moment before agreeing, "Alright, just follow me." Jay told me before leaving with Gothorita.

I followed Jay as we walked through the building until I noticed the Gallade that helped me yesterday. I noticed he was sad about something but he couldn't tell me what. I just hung my head depressed as I followed Jay and looked at my cut knuckles. As we walked, I tried my best to stay away from pokemon because I was terrified of them more than ever now. I noticed however, That many of the pokemon were from the Gardevoir/Gallade family.

Curiosity started to agitate me, "Jay... Why are there so many Gardevoirs and Gallades?" I asked slightly getting paranoid.

He glanced at me sadly, "It could be because they have the highest chance out of all pokemon to get pregnant from humans." he guessed.

"I know they can breed but why is there so many? Do they rape captives regularly?" I asked.

[That is not something we would know of. They could just be mating like Lopunny with each other too. You act like they only mate with humans.] Gothorita told me.

"Yeah but the thing is, The chance of pregnancy from a human is only 3%. So it would take multiple matings for that to happen." Jay told me.

"Gardevoirs are so scary..." I noted to myself.

My mother had told me stories about Gardevoir... One was about how my dad used to have one. She was his first pokemon when it was a Ralts. My mom hooked up with him when they were seventeen. She described how his pokemon suddenly bursted and his Gardevoir was set free. My mom thought she was going to be ok since Gardevoir would protect their trainers with their lives. However, my dad wasn't her trainer anymore and she used that to her advantage. The Gardevoir attacked my mom with her psychic powers. My dad was too shocked to even do anything as my mom was pinned to the floor. Dad commanded the Gardevoir to let my mom go but it refused. The Gardevoir proceeded its plan by forcing itself onto my dad and raped him in front of my mom. Mom said it took seven hours for the Gardevoir to get her fill. Dad was out cold, my mom was set free and the Gardevoir left them behind. In our world, Gardevoir are not beautiful creatures. They're evil manipulative monsters that feed off abuse and murder. Their dresses are made from the skin of people they raped. When a Kirlia evolves, the dress is only to their knees so they skin people and merge it with their dresses seamlessly. They skin and kidnap because it 'fun'. Not only that, they love to rape their victims because they can make them enjoy it. Just the thought started to make me remember the feeling and I forced it back down deep.

"...Me and Gothorita are bond mates now." Jay told me suddenly.

"That's good," I acknowledged.

"You don't sound interested. Did... what exactly did our leader do to you?" Jay asked.

[She forced him to be her mate.] Gothorita told him

"So she... She raped you?" Jay asked.

I looked down, "...No." I lied.

[Don't lie! It wasn't a simple rape Jay. He's her MATE now. As in, he's hers forever bonded. Why? I don't know. Only he knows. She told him but he's forcing the memory down so violently that even I can't see it.] Gothorita told him.

"Nothing happened to me!" I yelled in denial.

[Then what was it? A Bad dream?] Gothorita asked sarcastically.

"Yes. A bad dream. I was drugged and she manipulated my thoughts." I lied.

"You don't need to lie," Jay told me.

"I'm not lying!" I snapped.

Jay flinched and looked ahead in sorrow. Gothorita held his hand to try and comfort him. Jay nodded to her in acknowledgement of her attempt. I looked at them in slight envy. In my years of travel I've been alone with no friends on many occasions. I looked down at the ground sadly. I was starting to regret lying to him. When we reached the building for breakfast, I grabbed Jay's shoulder.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Jay. I'm just bitter over everything that's happened. If I'm going to be stuck here I'd... I need a friend and your the only person I could trust to be my friend." I told him honestly.

He looked at me still sad, "I'll try to be your friend but please, don't keep lying to me ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Ok. Now lets eat. I'm starving." I told him with a half hearted smile looking at my cut hand.

We walked into the place and it was a large cafeteria with at least 16 long wooden table. Attached to the table were long pieces of wood that are used as seats. There were a lot pokemon in the room. Other than the fifty Gardevoir, Gallade, Ralts and Kirlia there were few various pokemon. Two Lucario, One Lopunny, A Graveler, A Gothitelle and Gothita, Kadabra, Garchomp, Dusclops, Gengar, executor, Slurpuff, and a Blaziken. We walked to our left to join a short line of pokemon to get our breakfast. In front of us was one of the Lucario who looked rather impatient with his arms crossed. I heard an occasional growl from him as the line slowly moved. I bent to my right to see what the hold up was and noticed that everything is made then and there. Near the front was a Flygon that looked really irritated but I didn't know why. After what seemed like an hour, we finally got to the front just as I've almost given up. Two Machokes were acting as chefs with a Charizard keeping fires lit.

"Mach?" One asked.

"Oran pancakes please," Jay asked with a smile.

Within minutes they started working as they mixed various ingredients and hand chopped Oran berries. The Charizard lit a large fire under two large frying pan as three large pancakes, they were larger than me and Jay's head combined, were poured onto them. Two flips later, they were given to us on three plates with two pancakes on each. Too hungry to wait, I ate a piece.

My eyes widened, "Holy Arceus! This is the best thing I've ever eaten my entire life!" I yelled.

I immediately felt self conscious as everyone in the room, Jay and Goth included, stared at me. I noticed the Machokes look at me with a deep smile as they nodded happily. One of them even game me a tiny cup of syrup for my pancakes as thanks. As we walked away, I heard grumbling as the Machokes argued with a Cacturne.

"Good job," Jay said as we sat down.

"Good job doing what?" I asked.

"You got the Machokes to like you. That means they'll give you more food or special treatment." Jay explained.

I stopped as I was about to eat, "Greeeeaat. That also means the others will get jealous." I muttered.

I started eating and enjoyed the pancakes as the flavor exploded in my mouth. With the syrup, The sweet flavors and delicious smell put me in heaven. I loved it and honestly I don't regret loving it.

I fineshed one pancake and looked at Jay, "...Jay... I hate pokemon. How do you love a pokemon even though they rape and kill our kind regularly," I asked sadly looking at Gothorita.

Jay smiled to himself, "You know. I used to be like you. Even though I was raised by pokemon, my real parents were killed by them. So, its really easy to hate them. However, I met Goth and my pokemon parents were kind to me. I learned that pokemon aren't all evil." He told me hugging Gothorita.

I went back to eating until the front doors were forced open. The force was so large that the knob of the door slammed into the wall with a large thud. There at the doorway covered in blood was our leader, the Gardevoir that raped me. I immediately looked back down at my food trying to ignore her presence. Stupidly, I had hoped she wouldn't notice me... when there were only two humans in the entire cafeteria. So yeah, I was boned. She floated over to be behind me and, much to my shock, she hugged me. By shock I mean I started screaming and tried to get away because it felt disgusting and slimy. Her arms were still dripping! I could feel the blood rub on me as I tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

She let go and sat next to me taking a piece of my pancake with her bloody hands. I sat there in shock as she ate it and smiled at me.

[Mm. Syrup.] I heard her say in my mind.

I got up, pissed off, "Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled.

She just smirked, [Deal with it.]

I flinched in shock, "Um. Dude, you should calm down. Everyone is staring." Jay told me.

I snapped back into reality looking around. I sat back down as Gardevoir finished my plate. Sighing, I laid my head face down on my crossed arms. I peeked over at Gardevoir as she licked her fingers clean of blood.

"...Why are you covered in blood?" I asked.

[I skinned a prisoner because a bit of my dress got torn off.] she told me.

"Oh." I said silently.

[My name is Silvia.] She told me.

"Your name is..?" I started but she put a hand on my mouth.

[Only bond mates can know a Gardevoir's true name.] Silvia told me.

'Only her bond mate can know her true name and only if she decides to tell them. Does that mean she trusts me or does that mean she's trying to trick me?" I wondered as I gripped a knife.

She poked my head, [I can read your mind now silly. I know everything about you. Every dark secret. Every time you hid in a hole too scared to move because a pokemon tried to kill. I even know you want to kill me so much right now. I find that particularly funny.] she told me with a smirk.

I looked at her angrily, 'With that smile, I can tell you think its a joke,' I thought angrily.

Jay snapped his fingers getting our attention, "Lets change the subject." Jay suggested.

Silvia glared at him a moment making him shrink a bit,[Like what?] Silvia asks.

"Um... who did you skin?" I suggested.

Silvia turned to me with a happy smile, [He's from a bandit led by a guy named Hybrid.] Silvia told me.

Jay's eyes widened, "Hybrid? I thought his group was up north!" Jay said in shock.

[They are but they could have moved south for more supplies.] Silvia told them.

[Why haven't the guards been doubled?] Gothorita asked.

Silvia shrugged and wrapped an arm around me pulling me close, 'I swear to god I'm going to kill you.' I thought towards her angrily.

She took the knife I had from my hand, [You can't kill us. Your too weak. Especially without this.] Silvia told me while pulling out a polished handgun from under her dress.

She pointed it at my head causing me to yell out in shock falling backwards onto the floor. I heard her start laughing as she threw the handgun aside onto the floor. I scrambled for it as fast as I could. When I grabbed it, I got up and pointed it at Silvia. She smiled at me with a nod telling me to do it.

[Go on. Do it.] She egged me on.

I pulled the trigger but the gun didn't fire, "Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Pfft. Gar! Gar Gar Gar!" Silvia laughed and wiped a tear, [Did you really think I'd carry a loaded gun? I can make your head pop with a thought silly bond mate.] She told me with a smile.

I growled and tried to throw the gun at her. I gasped in shock when I was grabbed by a Gallade and had my arm twisted behind my back. I grunted in pain as my hand was twisted until I dropped the gun. I looked at Silvia and noticed a look of worry on her face. The look was immediately replaced with anger as the Gallade suddenly let me go. I fell to my knees as Silvia tried to help me up but I refused to let her touch me.

I glared at her as I stood up, "Your a fucking bitch! I Hate You!" I screamed and ran out of the building.

(...Rui needs to take a chill pill. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I'll try to upload chapters every weekend so if you like this story, check to see if a new chapter is up every weekend. Peace out.)


	5. Ch 5 Hybrid

Ch. 5 Hybrid

(There is a part of this story that came as an idea from another story I got and used with the writer's permission. He is currently writing an amazing story called 'On the Behavioral Characteristics of the Ralts Evolutionary Line'. A story written by Dan-Chan. I got sucked into it immediately. His writing talent is far above my own. It's a relatively long story but its so worth it. Enough fan boying, on with the story.)

{Rui's point of view}

(Past)

The Gothitelles and Kadabras decided to leave the kid writhing in pain from the multiple injections. His small body spasmed as it struggled to control the substances forced inside it. The syringes laid on the floor laced with blood on the needles. With the coast clear, I decided to get out of my hiding spot and approached the kid. When I got near, I picked up the bag the Gothitelle threw that had the needles in. Inside, I found a box of bandages and a tiny tube of what seemed like rubbing alcohol. I flinched when the kid grabbed me. His eyes were glazed over as I kicked away his hand. I honestly thought about mercy killing him but why waste the ammo. I put what I found in my bag and threw his now empty one on his face. Without a single glance, I walked away towards a road leading out of the city. I'm not a saint or a savior. Why should I be? Not like shooting him helps me any at all. If anything, I'd have been screwed because of the nearby Psychic pokemon.

(Present)

As I ran, I started crying. I think my frustration has caught up with me again. Over the years, there were multiple points where I'd have an emotional breakdown. Most of those times, I nearly committed suicide. A group of pokemon blocked my path and pushed me back. I fell to a sitting position and hugged my knees for a moment. One tried to help me up but I struggled my way to my feet and ran off. I eventually tripped over a branch near one of the walls that encased the camp. I got up, dusting my knees as I did, and sat against a tree. I stared up at the clouds sniffling pitifully. I hate this world. I hate this life... I checked my pockets only to find my knife was still gone. I heard shuffling as Silvia went through some bushes. She was quiet but had a worried look on her face. She sat cross legged in front of me. I wanted to yell at her but I didn't. It was as pointless as my life. Silvia reached out for my hand and I just let her grab it. She guided my hand and positioned it downwards. Then used her second hand and positioned it upwards. She started dancing her fingers on the palm of my hand. She encouraged me to repeat the process. As I did, I felt something I couldn't describe. My hand felt... strangely sensitive. Suddenly, I noticed her smile and turned my attention to her. Then, a feeling of comfort and happiness started flowing through me starting at my hand. This feeling was extremely foreign to me. The pleasure I started to feel was making me greedy for more. As I stared at her eyes, I felt my hand dance on her palm willingly. The more I did it, The happier I started to feel. At one point, I noticed her smile and look become a lovers gaze. In an instant, the feeling turned into love and compassion. I felt a blush cover my face.

[Do you feel better?] She asked telepathically.

I looked away but didn't dare break our hand contact, "Yeah..." I admitted.

Our fingers danced more on our palms as the feeling of love radiated more, [I'm sorry about earlier...] she apologized.

I could tell she was being honest because regret and sadness radiated through my hand but quickly changed back to happiness. I was used to regret and sadness but this feeling of happiness felt so good. So... alien.

[I can help you feel this anytime you want.] Silvia told me.

I looked into her eyes, "R...Really?" I asked.

She nodded making me feel confidence radiate through my body. I... I hated her but... like this I'm happy. Genuinely happy and its because my rapist is... comforting me in a way. As we continued, I noticed my stomach growl. Silvia giggled as amusement flowed through me. I couldn't help but smile.

[Do you remember anything from when you were 5 years old?] She asked suddenly.

I was slightly drunk from the euphoric feelings, "Not really. Why?" I asked.

[We first met back then when I was a Ralts. I wandered off when my parents weren't looking. As I walked, I noticed something was watching me. It turned out to be a group of Poochyena. Me being little, I was scared and ran away. They easily caught up with me and I thought I was done for.] She told me.

"Let me guess. I swooped in out of no where, picked you up and ran with you to safety?" I guessed.

"Gar gar gar gar!" Silvia laughed, [No. You were hiding in a tree watching. I noticed you and called out for help. My little desperate cries rang in the area. I went to the tree you were in trying to get up but I couldn't climb. The poochyena were about to pounce on me when you reached a hand out. You saved me.] She said with a smile.

With our fingers still dancing I could tell she wasn't lying, "So, I was basically right?" I asked.

Silvia shook her head with a smile, [No. If you picked me off and ran off with me, it'd be romantic. You helped me into a tree and we sat there for hours.] She told me.

"Let me guess, then your parents found us. They saw that I saved you and rewarded me by wiping some of my memory. Then had me head back to my camp." I guessed.

I felt amusement flow through me as she giggled, [No, the Poochyena eventually got bored of waiting and left us. You helped me get down by letting me hang onto your neck. When we reached the ground I thanked you. You didn't really understand since I couldn't do telepathy.]

"Wow. The ending was kinda anti climatic." I joked.

Silvia laughed, [I guess. It was just a story on how we originally met. Not meant to be romantic.] she told me.

"So... why did you like me?" I asked.

I felt confusion flow through me, [What do you mean?] She asked.

"You said you forced me to be your bond mate. Why?" I asked.

I felt realization flow through me, [Oh! Hm... well. Let's see, where to begin. We Gardevoir are raised in a very specific way. It may seem cruel but we do what we do out of custom and dominance. Let me ask this. Do you think Gallades are for mating?] Silvia asked.

She already knew my answer from our previous encounters, "They're the male counterpart to your species aren't they?" I asked curiously.

She tilted her head with a slight frown, [They may be male but that doesn't mean anything. Gardevoir can be male too. Gallades are protectors or servants if they don't put aside their code. Male Gardevoirs are for mating and foraging. Females are the leaders and child bringers. In our culture, the female choices its bond mate. If the male rejects our advances then we are allowed to force the male into submission and force him to give us his essence. However, if the male can overpower us and stop it then its over. The female must stop trying to be the male's bond mate.] she explained.

"That still doesn't answer my original question." I told her.

Silvia rolled her eyes as amusement filled me again, [Alright, then this should answer your question. My mother taught me that our bond mate is always chosen by fate. What that means is different for each Gardevoir. I personally never found another Gardevoir interesting. Then there was you. For some reason we kept meeting up. It was only during the river incident that I finally decided that I cared about you.] Silvia told me.

I felt conflicted as my own feelings went against hers, "I got really lucky with the river. I barely even remember jumping in it." I told her.

A feeling of despair and desperation flowed through me, [You... hit your head on a rock when you fell in. I watched as your unconscious body floated to the surface. I was desperate. I jumped in after you. I can't swim very well] I felt embarrassment flow through me, [But I did my best and got you ashore. In all the chaos, I forgot I could use my abilities to save you.] I noticed her blush as she finally broke eye contact for a second but then returned it, [I dragged you ashore but you weren't breathing. I used my powers to extract the water within you carefully. With the water out of your lungs, I kissed you in order to blow air into your lungs. After doing that you seemed to burst to life, throwing yourself into a sitting position and coughed.] I felt happiness fill me again and sighed contently, [I was so happy but I knew you'd get scared so I hid myself. You seemed so happy and relieved that you got away so I... let you go.] Silvia blushed as she caresses the palm of my hand gently.

I looked down breaking eye contact, "So... you saved my life?" I asked.

She used her other hand to caress my cheek and I found myself moving my cheek into her hand, [You saved me from the Poochyenas. So I guess we're even.] she told me.

"But you also spared me. You gave me supplies when I was almost dead. You've probably saved me on other multiple occasions. And yet... why did you act the way you did yesterday?" I asked.

I felt comfort flow through me, [Its a part of the role I must take. I am the leader of our camp, I need to assert my dominance when necessary. It keeps the others in line. Then there's the mating rule of the Gardevoirs remember?] She asked.

Curiosity started to radiate through me, "It doesn't mean just Gardevoirs? The forced into bond mate rule I mean." I asked.

[Well... our culture got a bit twisted after the great plague. We started a new ritual known as frolk dei skol.(ph-roll-K die K-O-L) Freedom of Skin. Its where we rape and skin a human. The skin of the human is used to make gowns for Kirlias that will evolve into Gardevoirs. We can use any type of skin but human skin was believed to be the most valuable. It was reserved for only the children of leaders.] She told me.

I stared in shock, "You use it for your gowns?" I asked frightened.

My fright shrank as it was replaced a serious calm, [Yes. But its not really practiced anymore.] She told me.

"This thing with our hands... its forcing feelings to radiate through me right?" I asked.

[To be more precise, it helps radiate our feelings to the significant other.] She corrected.

I tried to stop my hand but I couldn't and I knew why. Over the years all I felt was anger, sadness, and fear. It... it feels too amazing to feel these other emotions that are so foreign to me. I watched as our fingers danced on each other's palms.

I knew how I truly felt though, "Silvia. If you expect me to return your feelings then you'll be disappointed. I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hate that your a pokemon. I hate that your an evil Gardevoir and I hate that you even saved my shitty life." I told her with what I thought was honesty.

[I don't believe any of that. If you hate me then why even be speaking to me. If you hate everything about me then why keep doing this?] She asked pointing at our hands, [If you hate that I'm a pokemon why haven't you tried to actually kill me? If I was evil would I spare you? Save you? Love you unconditionally? If you truly hated that I saved you then why is there happiness swelling inside you?] Silvia asked as she caressed my cheek.

I had an honest blush on my face as my embarrassment overwhelmed the emotions coming from her, "I don't know what your talking about." I lied.

Silvia smiled mischievously, [I think you do. I will always protect you. Your my precious bond mate. Even if I act cruel, I'll still love you. Especially when we are alone.] She told me.

"Like now?" I asked.

[Yeah.] she concluded and the hand she used to dance on my palms grabbed my hand instead.

All of the feelings I had gotten had suddenly vanished. I don't know how long we sat there but it definitely changed me. To have so many different feeling taken away at once was disheartening . It was replaced with an empty void I felt couldn't be filled. Then I felt something as Silvia hugged me. The warm feeling of happiness spread throughout me. I loved it.

Silvia helped me up, [Come on my cute bond mate. Its time for dinner.] She told me.

I blinked in surprise, "What about lunch?" I asked.

Strangely, I still felt her emotions as amusement flooded me, [We have been sitting here for 7 hours.] She told me with a smile.

My eyes widened as she hugged my arm and led me back towards the cafeteria. As we walked my mind went to a place I never thought possible. A place where I hope I can be happy as a Gardevoir's bond mate.

(Cafeteria)

When we came back to the cafeteria hand in hand everyone was shocked. Jay was so dumbfounded that he fell over much to Goth's amusement. I wasn't going to hug or kiss Silvia because I still hate her. But... but she can help me... She helps me feel things. Things that actually make me smile. As we waited, we moved our hands and fingers back to dance on our palms. I instantly felt drunk as happiness flooded my body. This feeling was the best thing in the world to me. As I was lost in this feeling we got to the head of the line. The Machokes were extremely happy that I was ok. Without a word, they started cooking. I saw fries. Fries! That stuff was urban legend but now its about to be given to me! I had genuine joy being produced inside me. I felt our dance become more gentle on our palms. When the Machoke finished I saw a burger with fries. And to top it all off they gave me freshly squeezed oran juice. I was about to cry. I bowed as low as I could saying thank you in the most frantic voice that even Silvia gave me a weird look. I felt self-conscious immediately and picked up my plate. Silvia guided me to the table and I sat across Jay. Goth was busy repeatedly slapping Jay across his face.

"Harder Goth! I'm still dreaming." Jay ordered.

"I was not aware you were into BDSM crap. I think it'd be best if you fucked off." I joked.

"Dude... what the fuck happened?" Jay demanded with his hair messed up from Goth's repeated smacks.

I glanced at Silvia and then at my food glaring at it, "We had a very long conversation." I answered truthfully.

I ripped the burger in half and offered some to Silvia, [Oh!] She blushed and accepted it, [Thank you.]

Gothorita fainted as Jay spat out juice, "Ok. Either Arceus farted and that fucked up our universe or your his evil twin who's come to take over." Jay concluded.

[If that were true, he'd pretend to love me in order to gain power.] Silvia reasoned.

"...Plus. She saved me from myself..." I admitted mostly to myself.

Silvia laid her head on my shoulder. I was going to brush her off but then I felt joy radiate through me. I guess I'll be content with this until she drips stuff on my shirt from the burger. I continued to eat until Jay stopped being a idiot.

I suddenly got curious, "Jay... sudden question but... can girls get pregnant from pokemon?" I asked.

I noticed him gain a dark expression, "We don't like talking about him but yeah. Once, a long time ago, a Gallade raped this woman. It was punishment for being so defiant. She was raped for several hours being pumped with the Gallade's essence. Apparently, she somehow got away from the Gallade. A few months pasted and she started to get a belly. Next thing we know, he was born. This kid was strange to say the least. His skin was much whiter then normal. His hands had a tint of green. His hair was spiky and black with tints of dark green. Then there was his eyes... it was expected to be brown or hazel but instead they were exactly like his father's. He looked so human and yet so pokemon like... but his abilities weren't. Rumors say he murdered everyone in his own camp for treating him like an animal. Even his own mother. How he did it was what amazed everyone. Thanks to his father's genetics in his dna, he can freely grow blades of bones from his hands and elbows. Merged with these blades is a network of focused psychic energy able to cut anything. As the kid grew, he got even more powerful and gave himself a name. His name... is Hybrid. Most pokemon disregarded his existence thinking he couldn't beat a real Gallade. Until he murdered an entire pokemon camp by himself. When news of this reached the other camps, they immediately blamed his father. As punishment, they forced the Gallade to either kill his son or to die trying. So, the Gallade went off with a Grumpig as a witness. The first place they looked was the very pokemon camp he attacked. However, sitting atop a throne made of bones from humans and pokemon alike sat Hybrid. He was aware that his father was coming. The Gallade was surprised but that didn't deter him from his goal. The Grumpig went into a tree to avoid the fight but watch for the outcome. Using her psychic abilities, she relayed what she saw to her camp. The Gallade exchanged words with Hybrid for a moment. Hybrid explained that the only reason Hybrid exists is to punish all who live. The Gallade decided to attack while Hybrid was still talking. But, Hybrid blocked the attack with his own elbow blades. Somehow Hybrid had learned psycho cut. Shocked, The Gallade lost his focus for a moment and found his feet swept under him. As he fell to the ground, Hybrid lunged one of his blades. The Gallade used Shadow Sneak to go into his shadow avoiding the blade. Gallade appeared behind Hybrid slashing his back. Hybrid fell forward hurt but then went into his shadow copying his father. Hybrid then appeared in front his father slicing his stomach. The Gallade fell back in pain but rushed towards Hybrid. Their blades clashed as they pushed on each other. They seemed equal until Hybrid pulled out the gun he was hiding. He shot his father in the knee before he could realize what was happening. Injured, Hybrid easily pushed his father onto his back. His father yelled that he cheated and his son laughed. Hybrid explained that he was never raised to be a Gallade and never learned what it meant to be human. Hybrid cut off his father's arms watching the blood pour out. Before the killing blow Hybrid looked at the Grumpig in hiding and grinned towards her. Because of his father he had the abilities of both Gallades and Kirlias. He may not be able to talk telepathically but he can still tap into it. So he knew all along what has been happening. Then, without anymore hesitation, he chopped off his father's head and started molding it. When it was finished, he put it on. He turned his father's head into a helmet and wore it as an achievement. The Grumpig got scared and started running off as Hybrid went back to his throne." Jay finished.

By the time Jay was done, the moon was already out. Goth and Silvia were asleep and I was honestly interested in the story.

"So... what happened next?" I asked.

"Well, he went north and took over a group of bandits called the North Point Raiders. Since then, They've been attacking and killing virtually everyone that either isn't human or won't join them." Jay told me.

"So, he basically became the leader of a bunch of thugs?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Anti climactic?" Jay asked.

I frowned, "I'd say so. I seriously expected something like he died or whatever in the end." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. In the end he ate Arceus's shit and gain power over all things shitty." Jay joked.

I flipped him off, "Fuck off Jay," I retorted.

Jay laughed and shook Goth to wake her up, "Come on Goth. Time to go home." Jay gently said to her.

She shook her head yawning quietly, "Goth?" She said.

"Come on, its time to go home." He told her as he picked her up.

She snuggled into his chest as I glanced at the sleeping Silvia, "Hey. Think I should just leave her here?" I asked.

"Hm. Ok. Imagine the consequences. Your going to be asleep and have a really really bad rude awakening." Jay told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your gonna wake up to a very mad Gardevoir who'll chop you into tiny pieces." Jay explained.

I shivered and decided to shake her, "Hey, wake up." I said gently.

She shuffled and groaned, "Garde? Voir?".

"Come on, lets go to sleep in bed. Not on a table." I told her with a frown.

She yawned and then laid her head on my shoulder hugging me gently. I was going to push her off but I suddenly felt warm and safe. It must be coming off her. I tried to get up but she clung on me.

"Si..." She covered my mouth.

"Gar de voir," Silvia said to me with a half serious half drowsy look.

"You know I can't understand you." I told her.

She smiled and nuzzled my shoulder, [Carry me.] She said telepathically.

"I am not carrying your ass. Float with me there." I demanded.

[But I'm too tired.] She whined.

"I don't care. Come on Sil..." My mouth was covered again.

[Stop trying to say my name. I'll just lighten my weight. Please?] She asked making me feel happiness as she nuzzled my chest.

I sighed, "Alright." I blushed.

[Yay.] She floated into my arms and I held her; she was much lighter than I thought.

As we walked, I noticed some of the pokemon giggling. I blushed furiously at this. I glanced at Silvia and noticed she had a happy grin.

"I'm going to kill you," I whispered.

She stuck out her tongue, "Gar~," She said to purposely keep me in the dark.

I sighed and walked a little faster. Silvia kissed my neck making me almost drop her. However, I was able to catch her. She giggled holding onto me tighter. I'm really starting to hate her more.

She poked my head, [Stop being such a baby.] She said with a pouting face.

I just sighed and walked into the building Silvia... and I... live in. I walked up the stairs and saw Chrono was asleep but leaned against the wall. I just shook my head as Chrono jolted awake with violent spasms. He almost fell over but caught himself. When he noticed us, he opened the door for me. After I walked into our room, I noticed that it was clean. They must have servants to clean her room for her. I laid her down and when I stopped touching her, I felt all the emotions disappear again. The void I felt was overwhelming. The only thing I felt was a deep unrelenting depression. I staggered until I fell onto my ass panting. Suddenly, I felt my body get picked up and struggled. It turned out Silvia was helping me get into the bed. I kept struggling until she forced my hand downward with my fingers out. She started to have her fingers gently dance on my palms. Comfort went through me, filling the empty void. In the middle of it all Silvia pulled me into her. It broke the hand ritual thing but I still felt the comfort as she held me in her arms. It was so strange. I... I wanted to stay in her arms. I felt... I felt so safe... Like a child being held by their parents. I found myself nuzzling into her as I past out asleep.

(Next chapter will purely be about Rui's past. Speaking of Rui, he's changing so quickly. I wonder why. :3)


	6. Ch 6 The Past 1

Ch. 6 The Past part 1

{Rui's point of view}

It had been a month since I abandoned that kid to die from an overdose. I've been living in the ruined city in an underground parking lot. In the city there were various supplies scattered throughout it. It was surprising but there wasn't much. I groaned as I started waking up. It was pitch black since there weren't any lights. I felt pain in my back as I got up to sit in a cross legged position. I had to sleep on the concrete floor, so it wasn't comfortable but at least I was safe. As I tried to shake off the drowsiness I heard a splash. In the distance someone with a flash light was looking around. I instantly woke up and felt around for my backpack. When I felt the strap, I picked it up. As I did, my knife fell out making a clanking noise. The light moved to be looking towards my position.

"Who's there?" A male voice demanded.

The light hit my eyes blinding me, "Ack!" I groaned shielding my eyes of the light.

I heard the man stepping towards me so I grabbed my knife quickly and ran. I heard gunshots as bullets were fired at me. I still had the one shot in my pistol and hid behind a concrete pillar. I saw the shadow of light as he looked at the pillar. I pulled out my gun and laid against the wall panting. I noticed the light shifted as he got closer. The light was more towards my left. Taking a chance I stood up and jumped to my right. I pointed my gun pulling the trigger. As I shot, the kickback forced the gun out of my hand. I heard his gun shoot a few shots as well. When it was over, the flash light hit the floor and rolled. I looked over at him to see it was some guy that looked like he was in his late 20's with blonde hair. His throat was bleeding profusely. The man was still alive and started holding his throat. I watched in horror as the blood seeped between his fingers. His voiced tried to scream in quick rasp gurgles. Then... he died. It was the first time I've ever killed something. I... I didn't feel anything. I felt like how I always felt. Cold and dead inside. I suddenly screamed and held my right arm. I felt blood pouring out since there was a bullet wound. The bullet went straight through my arm so there was a hole in the back as well. I started screaming even louder as the pain overtook me. I bit my lip and grabbed my backpack with my left arm. I took out the bandages and quickly used them to try and wrap it around my wound. When it was wrapped I quickly grabbed my knife and cut it. I put my knife back in the backpack and tried to get up. I quickly felt pain and fell with my face hitting into a puddle of blood. It felt and tasted disgusting. I used my left arm to pick myself up again and got to a sitting position. Carefully, I used my left arm to try and stand. After standing, I picked up the flashlight and searched through the man's stuff. He was using a pistol like mine but it had only seven bullets left. I frowned putting it in my pocket. Then, I looked in his pockets only to find nothing but a watch. I took the watch knowing it'd be nice to know what time it is if I'm underground. Without anything else to do, I tried to get out of the underground parking lot. I was in horrible pain but somehow kept going. A seven year old somehow surviving. Its astonishing.

(Three days later)

Three days has past since I was shot. I decided that it'd be best to go out into the forest. With the way the forests are, I can easily hide. Not to mention, staying in a city will only make human interactions more common. My arm was slowly healing. I could feel it. I peeked at the wound to see if it was alright and noticed it looked fine. There wasn't any signs of infection luckily. It still hurt if someone touched it though. I haven't found any food in two days so I was starving. I looked back at the ruined city one last time before heading into the forest. The trees were tall with large green leaves. The bushes were all over the place and overgrown. From the way it looked, no one has gone through here in a long time. Without traffic, the bushes can grow undisturbed. I had to use my knife to cut some of the bushes and thorns that blocked me. As I progressed, I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. As I progressed I noticed movement overhead. What it was, I didn't know but it must be a pokemon. Only they can move so quickly and silently through the trees. Eventually I stumbled into a giant spider web. I immediately did my best to go around it as I heard clicking sounds from the trees. I looked up seeing what looked like a giant spider. It was an Ariados that was watching me. I tried to ignore it as best as I could. It was following me obviously but didn't attack me. I was getting so distracted that I didn't notice the thorn bush in front of me. I fell in it and heard the Ariados clicking. As I tried to get out, I felt a thorn stab my arm near my wound. It made me almost scream but then I felt something hit my chest. I was pulled out by the Ariados' spider web. As it pulled me out, I noticed other Ariados appear. They shot there spider webs at me from their mouths. One ended up grabbing my right arm and pulled. The second it did I let out a blood curling screech. It was so loud that the Ariados flinch for a second. With my left arm still free, I grabbed my knife and cut the spider web on my right arm. However, more spider webs were attached to me and I started to freak out. I was starting to lose hope but I heard gunshots. I looked behind me and saw a man with an assault rifle. He started shooting at the other Ariados' until they freed me. I landed on the ground hard screaming as I held my injured arm. I saw fresh blood in the bandages as my wound was reopened. The man stood over me and I looked at him with tear filled eyes. The man looked like he was in his late teens. He was 6 feet tall had spiky blonde hair, no facial hair, tanned skin, and has blue eyes. He wore a torn grey muscle shirt with a blue jacket over it. As for his pants he had torn jeans with one pocket completely ripped off. His hands were large with two straight scars on his right hand. He held one out to help me up which I hesitantly took.

He helped me to my feet, "Are you hurt?" he asked.

I pointed at my bleeding arm, "I think so." I said with a frown.

He looked at it, "Someone shot you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately." I answered.

"Alright, come with me." He said while turning around.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To my camp. You'll be safe there and we can help heal you up," he told me.

"Alright. You saved me so I guess I owe you." I agreed.

He led the way as I followed. With my arm hurt as bad as it was, I needed some help. I'm too young to survive alone especially with an injury.

(Three hours later)

It took three god damn hours. I was exhausted, in pain and quite honestly pissed off. When we reached his camp I was severely unimpressed. It was nothing more than a bunch of large tents surrounding a campfire.

"Jacob!" A woman yelled.

"Hi Maggie." Jacob replied.

The woman, Maggie, was 5 foot 8 with white skin, brown curly hair, and a slight body, not too busty. She hugged Jacob until she noticed me and my injured arm.

She pushed him away, "What happened to you!?" she demanded.

I was taken aback and flinched a bit in fear, "Whoa, calm down. You'll scare him." Jacob reasoned.

Maggie grabbed my left arm and started dragging me across the camp to a tent with other injured people. She laid me down and started looking around for plastic gloves.

I looked around nervously, "Don't be afraid. I know what I'm doing. I'm a nurse." she told me.

"Nurse?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kind of like a Doctor but usually assists him with much more severe problems." She told me.

"Oh." I replied.

She found the gloves and put them on. I watched as she walked over with a first aid kit. Next to me was a stand where she placed the kit. Maggie took off my bandages and observed the entry hole and the exit hole of the bullet.

"You were shot?" Maggie asked.

I bit my lip in pain, "Yeah." I answered weakly.

"Well, the bullet went through so we don't need to worry about that. Now, as for the wound, I don't see any signs of infection. That's very lucky. The only thing you need are new bandages." She told me.

"Ok. Now, please stop touching. It hurts a lot." I asked.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she let go of my arm and pulled out new bandages.

She carefully took off my old bandages, occasionally touching my arm. After taking it off, she rebandaged the wound to keep it from being exposed.

When she finished, Maggie put away the first aid kit, "Alright. You need to rest for a few weeks. Hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten in two days." I told her.

"Oh..." She said sadly.

I blushed, "I'm not trying to make you sympathetic. I just thought you should know." I explained.

She smiled, "Its fine. I'll get you some food." she told me.

I laid on my back exhausted from the walk and the pain. I started to relax as Jacob walked over to me. I stared at the ceiling of the tent trying to avoid eye contact.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Like Arceus stepped on me." I replied.

He put a stool next to me and sat there, "So, where's your parents?" Jacob asked.

I sighed, "Dead obviously. My camp was attacked. I got away. Simple as that," I told him.

"Your grammar is pretty well developed for a six year old." Jacob commented.

"First, I'm seven and turning eight in a few months. Second, I was taught by my mom. She was very strict. She wanted me to be a diplomat in our camp." I told him.

"What about your dad?" Jacob asked.

"He was a prick. Didn't really care about me and my mom due to mental issue from PTSD. Or... well, that's what my mom told me. He was apparently raped by his own pokemon, a Gardevoir, and it fucked him up. He died from an Arbok. I didn't care." I answered.

"Alright... so what was your mom like?" Jacob questioned.

I laughed slightly, "Like I said, she was strict. Not to mention selfish, cruel, uncaring etc." I answered.

"She's still your mom. You should care about her." Jacob suggested.

I did a cruel laugh, "Please, I'd have been happier raised by pokemon to be a sex slave." I told him.

"Do you even know what sex is?" Jacob asked.

I turned my head to not look at him, "Unfortunately." I answered.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Jacob apologized.

I looked at him, "Don't be. It wasn't me, I watched it happen when my camp was attacked." I told him.

"How did you get hurt?" Jacob asked pointing at my wound.

"Some jerk shot me." I answered.

"And what happened to him?" Jacob asked.

"I shot him in the throat. He died, end of story." I told him.

"Nice shot." Jacob acknowledged.

"Not really, I was aiming for his head." I answered honestly.

"Which one?" Jacob laughed.

"..? I don't understand that joke." I told him.

"Oh. Sorry. It doesn't really matter." he told me.

"Not to be rude but... anything else?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Actually, yes. Since your going to be staying, your going to be a part of our group." He told me with a stern look.

I looked at the ceiling with a shrug, "Sure. Whatever." I answered.

"Alright. That means when your healed, you will pull your own weight." Jacob added.

"Ok. I get it. Now let me rest." I told him.

I watched Jacob leave and then started glaring at the ceiling a bit. It annoyed me that he asked so many questions only to demand that I help them. With a sigh, I relaxed waiting for Maggie to bring me food.

(Three weeks later)

It took three weeks for me to heal completely. The hole inside my arm was healed perfectly much to my surprise. I got up from my new bed and stretched. Maggie was going to show me their garden. It's where they grow their food and soon where I'll be working. So I'm going to be a field worker, which is fine with me. There was a stream nearby that I used to finally clean myself. When I finished stretching, Jacob approached me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good. Your going to help plant the new seeds. We fixed this small hoe." Jacob told me when handing me the small farming utensil.

"Hm. Its lighter than I thought." I said as I held it.

"Exactly, it'll let you work faster and longer." Jacob added.

I smiled and waited for him to lead the way. In his back pocket was a pistol just in case an attack takes place. Our camp in secluded but also relatively unprotected. When we got away from the camp, we entered their garden which was a large cubed clearing with 13 rows of crops. One of the rows was empty and I saw only one other person working. Jacob tapped my shoulder to get my attention. When I looked up at him, he pointed towards a bag of seeds. I understood what he meant. With a nod, I went to work. The guy working watched as I tilled the land from the seeds. When it was done, I poked holes into the dirt much to the man's surprise. After planting a few seeds I was already done. It only took an hour and I noticed Jacob was smiling his approval.

Jacob called me over, "Good job!" he complimented.

I handed him the hoe, "Thanks. I used to help with the crops in my old camp. It was mandatory just in case our camp were to be attacked and the kids got away to rebuild." I told him.

"Wow. Your camp sounds pretty intelligent. It makes sense why you lasted this long." Jacob complimented.

"Thanks. Now, lets get back to..." I was cut off by an explosion that came from the camp.

Jacob ran towards it me behind him but I wasn't as fast as him. I heard gunshots coming from it, along with screams. I hid behind a bush and peeked through it. I saw Jacob shooting an assault rifle towards a tent. I looked towards it to see a Hariyama used as a meat shield by a Zoroark. When Jacob had to reload, the Zoroark, quick as a Serperior, ran to him. Just as the clip was going to be put in, it was knocked out of his hand. Jacob tried to use the butt of his rifle but instead was uppercutted. He fell on his back and looked up just in time to be pounced by the Zoroark. It quickly slammed its claws down through his head, effectively pinning his head to the floor. I watched his body spasm as the blood started pouring until they stopped. I watched as the Zoroark cruelly ripped its claws out and swiped it aside sending blood across the dirt floor. It stood up and ran towards the other members of the camp. I quickly looked around to see if it was safe to come out. When it was, I ran across the camp to the medical tent. When I entered every patient was dead with Maggie hung in the middle of it.

I held my head, 'Why? Why does this have to happen?' I wondered to myself.

"Good job all. Now scavenge for supplies!" I heard a man yell.

I quickly stepped over the bodies and blood. As I searched for my bag, I heard something enter the camp. It hissed as I heard it slither through the tent. I laid in pool of blood letting some get on my back. I tried to steady my breathing as I heard it slither towards me. I felt its breath on my back as it inspected me. Its tongue touched my back and it took everything I had not to move. It hissed again but threateningly this time. I was sure I was discovered until something made it stop. Instead it hit me with its head before turning to leave the tent. When it was gone, I got up and shivered hard. I looked at myself and saw all the blood on me. It was already cold and clotty. I tried my best to wipe it off as I get up. I hit my head on a foot and turned to see Maggie was still hanging. Her lifeless eyes stared at me sending shivers up my spine. I looked around but couldn't find any clothing. I was stuck with this for now... I took my backpack and held my knife. I cut a hole in the back of the tent and went through it. I looked back at the camp that saved my life. I ended up feeling nothing as I shrugged and started walking.


	7. Ch 7 Acceptance

Ch. 7 Acceptance

(Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and follows.)

{Rui's point of view}

When I woke up my body felt amazing. So much happiness was flowing through me. I felt arms wrapped firmly around me with a leg draped over my thigh. I knew it was Silvia but I... I think I like this... Her embrace... Her emotions... Its such an euphoric feeling. Silvia woke up and kissed my forehead.

"Gardevoir." She said groggily.

I rolled my eyes, 'You know I can't understand you.' I thought aloud.

She smiled, "Gar, Gardevoir~" She replied.

She started moving her head to kiss me. My heart raced as her lips neared mine and... I didn't want to stop her. What's happening to me? I... Feel so... Her lips met mine and I felt so... happy. I closed my eyes caressing her cheek as I returned the kiss. Silvia kept us kissing for as long as she could. When we separated she was panting with a smile.

[Well, looks like someone came around.] Silvia mocked playfully.

I blushed, "S... Shut up." I said flustered.

She nuzzled my neck placing gentle kisses, [I love you.] She said in a whisper.

"I... I think I'm starting to." I admitted.

Silvia got on top of me, sitting on my stomach. She stared at me happily until she bent forward and pecked my lips. Every kiss sent shockwaves of happiness through me.

I started to blush darkly, "M... Maybe we should go for breakfast." I suggested.

[Mm. I don't know about you but my breakfast is right here,] Silvia said with a wink.

I blushed furiously as she giggled. Silvia started to pull down one of her straps to her dress. Just then, Chrono opened the door.

[My lady, you are needed.] I heard a masculine voice say.

Silvia sighed, [Alright. While I do that, get some clothes for my bond mate.] She ordered.

[B... Bond mate? Who?] Chrono asked shocked.

She grabbed my scruff and kissed me hard, [Who do you think?] She asked annoyed.

[I. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my ignorance. Excuse me.] Chrono apologized before closing the door.

"Mad he killed the mood for you?" I asked.

[Sort of. I have to leave you alone for a bit. Will you be ok?] she asked with a worried look.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with Jay." I told her.

[Ok. Later, I promise to spend all of my free time with you.] Silvia promised.

"...What do I do if another pokemon tries something while I'm alone?" I asked.

[Tell them your my bond mate. If that doesn't work then either call for help or run to Chrono if you can.] Silvia instructed.

"Thank you... Silvia... are you brainwashing me?" I asked.

[What do you mean?] Silvia asked.

"Well... ever since you made me feel those emotions, I never wanted to leave your side." I explained.

[As a Gardevoir, I'm in tuned with emotions. When we did the ritual with our hands, I was sharing how I felt with you. That's how you knew I wasn't lying. I also tried my best to make you happy instead of broken and depressed. No matter what, I do love you.] Silvia replied with a smile.

I nodded to this as she laid on me. She kissed my right cheek as she looked at me. I looked back wondering if she was lying but she wasn't. She cares about me and... I think I do too.

Silvia got up and went to the door. She turned to me with her head pointing towards the door. I took the hint and got up from the bed. Silvia opened the bathroom for me. With a gentle nudge, I was in and she closed the door. I was alone for the first time in a day. The happy emotions I felt slowly went away but not as severe as they were before. I stripped down and went into the shower turning it on hot. Relaxing, I allowed the water to pour over me as I heard the bathroom door open. It was Chrono and I heard him drop a bag and leave. After cleaning myself, I got out and dried off. The clothes I got from Chrono weren't that bad. He gave me a tight t-shirt, grey shorts, grey socks and clean green boxers. I quickly put the clothes on and left the bathroom. Jay and Goth were sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"How do you feel?" Jay asked cautiously.

"Honestly, I feel better then I ever have." I answered.

[Are you sure?] Goth asked cautiously as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about my mental breakdown yesterday. They happen often due to... this." I told them signifying the world.

"It wears on you huh?" Jay asked as he stood up.

"More then I'd like. Our world... it just has so much suffering and cruelty. And I... hate it." I told them bluntly.

Jay patted my back, "Most people, except most pokemon, feel that way. Its normal now." Jay told me.

[But we are different. Here humans and pokemon live together.] Goth told me.

"Live together? I've yet to see one girl walk freely around. Not to mention, the only other people I've seen were in cages." I argued.

[Are you in a cage?] Goth asked.

"...No." I answered.

[Then you shouldn't care. Think about it. For all you know, they could be cold hearted murderers and killers.] Goth replied.

"Aren't we all? I've killed people." I argued back.

[Only in self defense.] Goth smiled.

I bit my lip knowing she was right, "Look man, you don't have to agree with it but you live here now. With us. Not only that, the other guys are back. In our camp, us guys are sent out to look for supplies or stragglers. They should be in the cafe now. Hungry?" Jay asked.

My stomach growled, "I hate you." I replied.

Goth and Jay laughed as we all left my room. As we were leaving I noticed Silvia was talking with a Alakazam and a Garchomp. What it was about, I don't know. They spoke in their native tongues. I glanced at Silvia and she waved with her tongue sticking out. I smiled to myself and followed Jay. As we walked out Chrono stopped me much to Jay's surprise.

[When did you become her bond mate!?] Chrono demanded.

"Whoa! Calm down! Are you jealous!?" I yelled a bit shocked and confused.

Chrono answered with a flustered reply, [What? No! Heck no, she's my sister for Arceus' sake.]

"Then why ask?" I asked.

[The reason I asked is because that means your her mate. In others words that you humans would understand, husband. Meaning, your my brother.] Chrono explained.

[You know, Chrono, I can hear everything your saying. So, do me the favor and shut the fuck up. If you hurt him, your dead.] Silvia threatened.

"Whoa. Shit just got real." Jay whispered to Goth who elbowed him.

Chrono let me go sighing loudly, "Why are you so interested?" I asked in a whisper.

[She's bonded to you and your emotions now. As a Gardevoir, how you feel can adversely affect her. I know how you feel towards our kind and I worry she will be affected.] Chrono explained.

"Hm. I see." I answered.

[He's much different now Chrono. Haven't you noticed?] Silvia told him.

[Yeah. Too quickly. That's what bothers me. His mind is not used to so many emotions. Especially ones so new to his depressed mentality.] Chrono explained.

I smiled at him much to his surprise, "Don't worry." I comforted before continuing to follow Jay.

[Fine. Just be careful. Most pokemon still resent humans. Even if they live with them.] Chrono warned.

"Thanks for the warning... bro." I added with a playful glance.

I saw him raise what would have been a brow as we left the building. The camp looked much more chaotic than what I was used too. More pokemon roamed the area with what could have been their mates. Only one pair was a human with a pokemon. He had was whiter than me, was 5 foot 10, had brown hair with one bit almost covering his left eye. His eyes were brown, nose crooked but had perfect white teeth? Strange. He had a very slim build meant for running I'd assume. His left arm was covered in various tattoos of dark type pokemon. He wore a white muscle shirt with black shorts. A chain was looped out of his pocket and he had black dirty worn sneakers. The pokemon he was with was a Zoroark. I think it was male or it could be female.

"Is he new?" He asked.

"Yeah, This is Derek with his mate Zoe." Jay introduced.

"So, its a she right?" I asked.

The Zoroark looked offended and tried to attack me. I jumped back as Derek tried to calm his mate down.

[By the way, yes. She is female.] Goth told me.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to offend. So; Sorry Zoe," I apologized.

[Ignorant brat. Why do we even keep lesser beings like you around?] A voice asked.

I turned around to see a Gardevoir looking straight at me. She looked like a generic Gardevoir except for dress. It looked like an extra layer was on it. It... was strange. Next to her was a male Gardevoir, her mate I presume, and he looked shocked. I'm guessing, he's the kinder of the two.

[You humans disgust me. Your pathetic weak bodies. Your uselessness. Your reliance on technology. Well, look what happened. Now your near extinction and most of you are our little bitches.] The Gardevoir said in my mind as she got in my face.

I growled under my breath until I started to sense jealousy from her, "Hm. Strange. I sense nothing but jealousy from you." I commented.

The Male's eyes widened for a moment, [J-jealousy?] the female Gardevoir stammered.

"Yeah. Probably because my bond mate is the leader. Not you. Too bad." I mocked.

Next thing I knew, a smack was heard and I was sprawled onto the ground. The Gardevoir back handed me with fury coming off her in waves. I got up and punched her much to everyone's surprise. The male immediately blasted me with a psychic attack. My back slammed into a wall hard and I lost all my breath. I felt gravity finally take effect as I slumped to the ground with a small thud in a sitting position. I looked up as the male Gardevoir was checking on his mate. She brushed him off angrily as she raised a hand towards me. I braced myself for an attack but her arm was grabbed by Zoe. Zoe and the Gardevoir stared at each other briefly before the Gardevoir pulled her arm out of Zoe's grasp. With one last glance at me, The Gardevoir got up and left with her mate.

Jay and Derek came over to check up on me, "Dude are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Oh yes. Being smacked and thrown into a wall with psychic energy makes everything feel dandy." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well if your fine then you can get up and fuck off." Jay shot back.

I shook my head and got up almost cringing from the pain in my back, "Who the hell was that anyway?" I asked.

"Only mates can know a Gardevoir's name." Jay reminded.

"Think maybe you can tap that ass so I know what to call her other than bitch?" I asked.

"Uh dude. You do know what happens when you reveal a Gardevoir's true name to someone right?" Derek asked.

"Not a clue. Since I'm apparently the only true human here, I kinda out of the loop. What happens?" I asked.

"They slowly kill you until you regret your entire life, existence, and kind. But mostly life. The more the Gardevoir loved you, the more severe that torture. One guy slowly had to vomit his digestive track and got hung by his intestines. Worse, there was acid in his intestines that decomposed his neck until his body fell to the floor. Then as a final touch, the Gardevoir killed herself after raping his dead decapitated body." Jay explained.

I laughed, "Ok. First fuck you. Second, That's a load of Tauros shit and you know it." I replied.

Jay started laughing, "Damn it! I was hoping you'd piss yourself!" Jay yelled.

"But seriously, what really happens?" I asked.

Jay sighed as he told me what really happens, "The person you told it to is forced to forget it through psychic infusions. As for the mate, he/she is tortured in public."

"Oh. Well, that is believable." I replied.

I stood and stretched a bit, "How did you know I was lying though?" Jay asked.

"Well, it sounded farfetched and I could sense it." I answered.

I noticed Zoe and Goth exchange a glance. Derek and Jay looked confused but didn't try to ask any more questions. We walked towards the cafe as Derek talked with Jay. Derek was explaining how his trip was boring as hell. The most exciting thing he said was when Zoe and him did the deed. With how casual they were with that stuff, I'd think they were freaks. If I was who I was a week ago. I looked behind me to see Zoe and Goth were also talking. They must have been talking about the same thing. Reason I say that, Zoe made a comment and winked that made Goth jump. I shook my head and just walked feeling slightly left out. For a moment, I actually wished for Silvia to be with me. I shook the thought away quickly.

"Thinking about your mate?" Derek asked with a perverted smile.

"Fuck off. I don't like her that way," I lied.

"Wow. You sound like an asshole." Derek commented.

I flipped him off, "Guys, lets not fight, its too early. Not to mention, I'm fucking hungry and so are you." Jay reasoned.

I heard Goth giggle from behind me. As I looked Zoe and Goth looked at anything but me. I looked forward again only to bump into something scaly. It was taller than me and I took a step back to look at what I bumped into. It was a Garchomp and it had a very dark look on its face.

"What thefu..!" I tried to yell but it grabbed me in a hug.

I let out muffled screams as it hugged me, swinging my legs side to side. I was starting to freak out from the hug and my own screaming.

"Garchomp, he needs to breath," I heard a voice say.

Garchomp let me go and I fell on my back breathing. Another human I never met stood over me. He had a deep voice, unlike Derek and Jay that had a much more lighter voice. His hair was dyed blue with short hair. Both of his cheeks have a horizontal cut. His figure was hidden under a red sweater and black sweatpants. His shoes looked brand new as a mishmash of yellow and black.

"I think I'm starting to see a trend here." I said mostly to myself.

The guy lent out his hand. When I grabbed it he pulled me up surprisingly quick. I looked around and saw Jay and Derek snickering. I think I know what's going on.

"You guys are dicks. I honestly thought I was going to suffocate to death." I said directly towards Jay and Derek.

"We didn't do anything. Where's the proof?" Derek demanded.

"Proof? Its probably up your ass where my foot is about to go." I fumed.

The guy tried to cut into the conversation by introducing himself, "My name is Anthony."

"And this is your mate right?" I asked flatly.

Anthony blushed hard, "Uh... Maybe?" He answered looking away.

"Wow. Congrats. Your fucking a dragon that can easily kill you. Good luck with that." I joked.

The Garchomp breathed into my ear to intimidate me, "Um... I wouldn't make her mad. Just a suggestion." Anthony suggested.

"Yeah... Anyone up for food and not letting a Garchomp eat me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I second that." Jay agreed.

(One hour later)

We were all hanging out in the cafeteria. Garchomp, Goth, and Zoe were talking amongst themselves. I can't understand the pokemon language so we couldn't eaves drop on them. I tried to talk to Anthony, Derek, and Jay but... It was too awkward. All they talked about was sex. It was getting on my nerves more or less. Whether its a way to forget bad memories or to show their perverted ness, I couldn't tell.

'I think I can see a pattern here... The reason only males are mates... Is it because their urges make them more susceptible? Or is it that they were raised with only female pokemon as an option? But then there's also the psychic infusions that could be in them. In... me maybe... When me and Silvia did the hand ritual, she sent emotions into me. They... were... well, are, amazing. The euphoric feeling made me so attached to her.' I thought to myself.

"How many times you banged your mate?" Derek asked interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down, "It... was rape... So... once." I answered.

Derek laughed, "Rape? How do you rape a pokemon?" Derek asked.

"...His mate is the leader Gardevoir." Jay told him.

Immediately Derek's eyes widened, "Oh... Sorry man." Derek apologized.

I sighed, "Yeah but... its ok. I guess." I told him.

[You ok?] A voice that sounded like Silvia's asked.

I shot up and looked behind me to see Silvia with a happy giggle. I blushed and turned back to sitting normally trying not to look so happy. She sat right next to me, which I expected. Occasionally, I glanced at her and anxiety started to fill me. I saw a smile before she held out her hand. I blushed hard before I reluctantly held out my hand. She guided it into position and started to caress my palm as I caressed hers. Feelings of happiness and comfort started flowing into me. I sighed contently from this. I was too happy to notice the looks everyone was giving me. Silvia stopped though and I was still in the afterglow. She pulled me into a gentle hug and I allowed it. She nuzzled my neck as I started to blush like a tomato. After getting out of the glow, I stopped the hug. Silvia laid her head on my shoulder which, honestly, made me happy. At one point a Ralts walked in and happily went to its parents. Me and Silvia watched as the couple picked up the young Ralts. How happy they were... I was jealous. But I felt something else that I knew was from Silvia. Desire... Lust... They started to grow exponentially from her. I could tell what she was expecting of me and my fear started to show. As it grew, so did her desire and lust. At one point her mind started to probe into mine showing me imagines. I tried my best to shoot back images I wanted to do that didn't involve that.

[...Rui... I love you.] Silvia whispered in my mind.

I froze for a second feeling her arms wrap around me. She held me there and I felt everything change. The desire and Lust were gone replaced with comfort and understanding.

'Your... so nice to me. Why?' I asked in my mind.

[There's no point in being cruel to your partner. I didn't understand this at first but... Goth helped me.] Silvia told me.

'How did she help?' I asked out of curiosity.

Silvia giggled and kissed my cheek, [She suggested we bond. If we didn't you'd have... you know.] Silvia said with a hint of sadness.

I tried my best to send understanding and happiness into her. It was extremely hard and I didn't know if it was working. If I was a Gardevoir, it'd be easy but I'm not.

[Thank you. Your getting better.] Silvia complimented.

'What do you mean?' I asked in thought.

[Your starting to feel emotions naturally. Not to mention, trying to send me emotions. That's very good... for a human.] she added with an image of her sticking out her tongue at me.

I smiled, 'I... I think I can accept this... us.' I told her.

[You can accept me?] Silvia asked.

I smiled, "I can say confidently that I love you." I said aloud.

The others weren't distracted anymore . They looked at us as I happy allowed her to hold me as I kissed her lips.

[Tonight can we... make love? Real love?] Silvia asked.

I blushed and looked down. I felt comfort wash over me as Silvia's hold became gentle. Her kisses on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

[It won't be like before. I promise.] She whispered.

'We'll see.' I thought.

Silvia started rubbing my sides and back. When I wanted to kiss her an explosion was heard. Immediately, we all got up and left the cafeteria to find out what happened.


	8. Ch 8 Attacked

Ch. 8 Attacked

{Rui's point of view}

All of us was running towards the center of the camp. We were under attack it seemed. By who? That I didn't know. A Cacturne approached Silvia and started to talk to her. With a nod from Silvia, the Cacturne ran off. Probably to spread the news.

"What's going on?" I asked.

[Raid. Pokemon are attacking us. So, me, Goth, Garchomp and Zoe need to stay and fight. You will follow Jay. He'll lead you to the shelter in the forest.] Silvia instructed.

I nodded my agreement before turning to the other three humans of our group. They were ready as we ran from the center to the northeast where the forest part of the camp is.

"Jay! Do pokemon normally attack this camp?" I asked.

"We had one guard, a Feraligatr. What do you think?" Jay snapped.

"Whoa, don't snap man. It was a question." I replied.

Derek sighed, "This isn't good. Last time this happened a few of our friends died or got kidnapped. Not to mention what other things could have happened." Derek said softly.

Anthony looked at me, "I know how you really think. I don't think I even heard your name but your actions show who you are. You don't agree with our camp. The pokemon, us, and the captives. The fact that we are willingly mates with pokemon. You hate it. Why?" Anthony asked.

As we ran I looked down, "I... I hated pokemon. They've done nothing but hurt me until recently." I answered.

As we ran I noticed something red in the trees near us. It kept up easily, so it was obviously a pokemon. At one point it got ahead of us and I knew something bad was going to happen. The red figure tackled into Jay knocking him over and blocking us. The Red figure turned out to be a Blaziken. It stood taller than all of us with a firm glare. This Blaziken eyed us for some time before walking towards us.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Jay answered as he got to his feet, "We have to fight it. If not, we're as good as dead." Jay answered.

I gave him a weird look as he and Derek charged at the Blaziken. Derek tried to punch it but got caught easily by its hand. Jay on the other hand tried to tackle it. The Blaziken jumped over him with a flip, effectively twisting Derek's arm until he too did a front flip. The Blaziken let go of Derek's arm to allow him to hold it in pain. Anthony took off his sweater as he went in. When he was close enough, he threw it all the Blaziken much to its surprise. The Blaziken caught it and expected an attack but none came from the front. However, Jay was behind it and kicked the back of its knees. The Blaziken fell forward onto its hands and knees. Anthony tried to kick it in the face but the Blaziken caught his leg and forced it up. Anthony didn't even do half a flip as he landed on the back of his neck. He was on his back rolling in pain as I just watched.

"Rui! Do something!" Jay yelled as he charged the recovering Blaziken.

"I don't know what to do." I replied.

As Jay neared the Blaziken, it kicked backwards tripping Jay. When he fell on the floor, she raised a foot to stomp him. I had to do something so I grabbed a rock and threw it at it. The rock hit the Blaziken with a small bump. It turned to look at me with the most uninterested look. Until I flipped it off. I guess that was universal because it instantly got infuriated. It kicked Jay once before turning to face me. In that moment I was expecting someone to take advantage and attack it. However, Jay was taking his time. The Blaziken ran towards me and tried to punch me. I duck and rolled just in time. The Blaziken gave me an uninterested look for a moment before it smiled. Jay finally stood up to be quick attacked into a tree. The Blaziken kneed him in the stomach before grabbing his head and slamming it onto the ground. Jay was knocked out, Derek was in pain from his twisted arm, and Anthony's neck prevented him from getting up. I was completely alone. With them hurt, I needed to give them time. So, I did the smart thing. I ran with the Blaziken hot on my tail. I looked back to see if it was still chasing me but it wasn't there. Not looking ahead, I ran into a muscular wall and got knocked back. I fell on my ass and looked up to see the Blaziken. It grabbed the scruff of my shirt and dragged me to a tree. It picked me up and pinned me there. Fury came off it in waves just because I flipped it off. Faster than I could prepare for, it punched me and fixed me back onto the tree pinned. I looked at it to see amusement was in its eyes as it lowered me. My cheek stung as it now trapped me with its body. The heat that radiated off it, started to make me sweat. For a moment, I started crying as it ran a hand down my arm.

"Blaziken~," It cooed.

I tried to push her away but it'd grab me and pin me again. It pressed itself against me so hard I noticed. Because of its muscular body and high gender ratio, I assumed that the Blaziken was male. However, life loves to prove me wrong. I felt that under its fur were its breasts and she was grinding against me. I started to shrink down but she forced me to stand again. If I wasn't nervous before, I was now. I could tell she was grinning. She moved her head to breath on my neck making me flinch and try to push her away. She was too strong so the only thing I accomplished was pushing her breasts. The Blaziken seemed to smile at this as she pinned me to the tree with her body. She started licking my cheek as I squirmed trying to get out. The Blaziken grabbed my legs picking me up. She laid me on the floor and firmly pinned my squirming body. She sat on my chest making me look at her area. She started grinding on my chest slowly inching it towards my mouth. I turned my head away but she grabbed with both her hands and forced my mouth on it. It smelled like a dead magikarp. When I refused to lick, she got angry and punched my stomach. I cried out into her area.

"Blaze!" She demanded.

I didn't need a translation to know she yelled 'do it!'. I sighed and stuck my tongue out. Some of her fur brushed my tongue as I licked her. It tasted disgusting. I couldn't handle it so I stopped. She was not happy about that. She got up and I tried to as well but she slammed her foot down on my chest. All of the air in me, gone as I gasped in pain. It only got worse when she stood on my chest looking down at me. I squirmed trying to get her off but that only made it worse. She got off me and started to kick my right side and arm. Safe to say, it fucking hurts. It felt like someone was hitting me with a rock. I could tell she wasn't even trying. She just wanted to beat me into submission. When it finally stopped she sat back on me and forced me to her again. I could tell my right arm was completely bruised. I couldn't even move it now. Reluctantly, I stuck my tongue inside her. I heard her cooing as I licked. At this point I was crying. It just felt so... whorish... I swirled my tongue inside her. Blaziken pet my head in thanks as she started saying her name in moans. She made me stop and she laid on me and started to lick my tongue and tears. I turned my head not wanting to face her as she grabbed the hem of my shorts. She started to take them off slowly as I tried to ignore what was happening. Suddenly, I heard a scream as The Blaziken was blasted away. I looked towards the scream to see it was Silvia! My heart ached as I instead cried happy tears. The Blaziken got back up to its feet just to be blasted again. Silvia's hatred came off in waves and started to affect me. I felt it consume me, like a black hole. Just sucking up all the happiness inside me. Then, it was gone. She glanced at me and I gave her a apologetic smile. Silvia looked relieved but then refocused on the Blaziken. Blaziken ran towards Silvia with flames consuming her body. Silvia just raised a hand making the Blaziken slam face first into a barrier. Blaziken fell ass first onto the floor holding her beak. Silvia picked up the Blaziken with her powers and started to make it stretch. Its arms were being bent in ways that made me cringe until I heard a snap. The Blaziken started to scream as its arms were snapped like twigs. I watched with horror and... satisfaction? Watching it get broken and snapped was giving me joy. Soon its neck and spine were snapped. Silvia allowed for the Blaziken's body to fall lifelessly to the ground. Silvia came to my side and hugged me hard. I felt warmth pass between us as I returned the hug.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled with some happy tears.

Silvia started crying into my shoulder, [I was so scared that I'd be too late!] Silvia cried.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

I felt her grip my shirt, [Because I was so worried! I saw that bitch slip past us! Somehow she must have known where we send our young and mates to be safe!] Silvia yelled.

I rubbed the bump on her back and felt her shiver. I rubbed it soothingly until she had finally calmed down. Goth, Garchomp, and Zoe finally caught up and saw what we were doing. I shook my head towards the direction of where the others are. Wait... oh shit! I forgot about them!

"Silvia, we need to check on the others!" I suddenly yelled.

I quickly got up, while Silvia was still hugging me, and ran towards where the others were. When we reached them, Goth was busy healing the wound. It was then I realized my arm didn't hurt. I checked for bruises but there weren't any.

"Where are the bruises?" I asked.

[I healed them. Heal pulse is the move. Very useful in many situations. You can even do it from a distance allowing your ally to be an unstoppable force.] Silvia explained.

'Then why is Goth actually touching the wound?' I asked in thought.

[Its because she's new to the technique. She's still learning how to use all of her powers before she evolves. If not, she'll be an underdeveloped Gothitelle.] Silvia explained.

I held Silvia's hand, 'So, who attacked our camp?' I asked in thought.

[A nearby camp we used to have good relations with. However, they're anti-human.] Silvia explained.

'So? That shouldn't matter right?' I asked in thought.

Silvia rolled her eyes before pulling me into a kiss, [Not when you love one.] She answered with a smile.

I turned away blushing furiously, 'W-whatever.' I stammered.

Silvia laughed hugging me happily. I was about to push her away but that feeling of happiness started to flow again. I instead hugged her back making the feeling strengthen.

[I love you Rui.] Silvia told me.

'I love you too Silvia.' I replied in my mind.

"Um... Earth to Rui. Why are you two hugging instead of talking or better yet, asking if I'm ok?" Jay asked.

"Oh, Are you ok Jay?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you Rui." Jay replied.

"No thanks. How are you two?" I asked Anthony and Derek.

"Oh, just great especially when you bolted on us." Derek replied.

"Yeah. Why didn't you do anything?" Anthony demanded.

"Dude, it was a Blaziken! We were screwed the moment it caught us. So, I led it away from you guys and..." I paused and looked down, "I'm sorry guys." I apologized.

Derek sighed, "Whatever. What happened to it? The Blaziken." Derek asked.

"She's dead." I replied.

"How do you know its a she?" Anthony asked.

I kicked myself mentally, [Say she knocked you down and you looked at it for a moment.] Silvia suggested.

'Thanks for the save!' I yelled mentally, "Oh, she knocked me down onto my back and when I looked up at her, I saw her area." I answered.

"Wow. Did you enjoy the view?" Jay asked.

I felt a shiver run up my spine as Silvia glared at Jay with hate, "Uh... I'd take that back Jay or else my bond mate just might kill you." I suggested.

Jay was hiding behind Goth who was flailing, "I'm sorry!" Jay yelled.

I kissed Silvia's hand changing her mood immediately, "Don't be so mad my bond mate." I told Silvia.

She blushed as Anthony, Derek and Jay stretched, "Well, I feel great. You two?" Anthony asked.

Jay and Derek nodded, "Is it safe to go back?" Jay asked.

[Yes. Lets head back now.] Goth answered.

Zoe hugged Derek as they walked, Garchomp had Anthony on her back as she walked and Jay held Goth in his hands while he walked. As for me and Silvia, we held hands while laying our heads against each other. Maybe being Silvia's bond mate isn't the worse thing to happen to me...

(3 hours later)

I helped the others rebuild the camp. There were minor damages to the buildings but the holding cells were destroyed, empty or filled with blood and body parts. I felt a pang of sorrow but I swallowed it deep down. Silvia took the job of cleaning the blood. As I worked, I noticed a few Gardevoirs giving me looks and I tried to ignore them. When Silvia appeared, they ran off.

[You ok?] Silvia asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

[I just want my hands to be the only ones to touch you.] Silvia told me honestly.

I grinned, "Your possessive of me." I teased.

She pulled me into a graceful embrace, [Damn right I am. Your mine.] She bit my ear after saying that.

"Um... let's change the subject. I... I'd like to be trained on how to fight." I told her.

Silvia gave me a curious look, [Why's that?] She asked.

"Well... I froze when it came to fighting the Blaziken. I need training so that won't happen again and be helpful." I explained.

[So, you basically want to train in order to fight things that can breath fire, summon tsunamis, or break the earth in half?] Silvia asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I answered.

"Gar... Garde Gar Gar Gar!" Gardevoir laughed, "Gar Voir, Gardev Devoir Gar." Gardevoir said to me.

"...I have no clue what you just said. All I know is that you laughed at me." I replied.

Silvia smiled lightly, [Your so cute when your confused. Look, ask Chrono for help.] She told me telepathically.

"...Your telling me to ask him. I'm kinda the guy that bangs his sister. It's a bad idea to let him have a chance to hurt me." I replied with a frown.

[Oh please, he won't hurt you... much. Just think of it as a simulation... where you can lose your arm or leg.] Silvia suggested.

"Not helping!" I yelled.

Silvia giggled, [Right. Suggestions and ideas aren't helping but you know what might? Actually fixing the camp.] Silvia told me.

I just shook my head and continued working. When we finished working, I approached Chrono. I watched as he helped a Lucario rebuild it's home. When it was finished he acknowledged my presence.

[I'm guessing you need something.] Chrono asked.

"Uh... Well..." I was nervous so give me a break, "I was hoping you could teach me to protect myself." I said bluntly.

[No.] He answered.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

[I said no.] Chrono repeated.

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

Chrono grinned, [Cause your a scared little Ralts.] Chrono mocked.

"No I'm not!" I yelled suddenly.

[That response is. Think about it. You were nervous, like a Ralts, when trying to ask. As for another example, you just blurted out that you weren't just like a Ralts would.] Chrono explained.

"So your calling me a child." I stated bluntly.

[No. Your a full fledged adult.] Chrono said sarcastically with a grin.

I flipped him off, "Your a dick Chrono." I retorted.

Chrono started laughing, [Oh yeah? Your an orphan! Least I have a sister.] Chrono spat back.

"Well, guess what bitch. I banged your sister," I half lied.

Chrono extended a blade, [Wanna say that again?] Chrono dared.

[Hit his chest blade.] I heard a mental whisper suggest.

I did as it suggested and punched it. The entire action caught Chrono off guard. He held his chest blade hitting the floor hard and made violent spasms.

[I... urk... didn't think you had the balls. Gah...] Chrono groaned.

I looked around and saw Silvia hiding around a corner. On closer inspection she had her equivalent of a thumbs up. I held up both hands returning the thumbs up. Chrono took a minute to finally get up.

[Ugh... Arceus that stung...] Chrono said groaning audiably.

"So... will you teach me how to fight?" I asked again.

[No!] Chrono yelled.

"Gardevoir!" Silvia screamed.

[Uh... I mean... yes. Of course I'll teach you to fight.] Chrono agreed nervously.

"Thanks Chrono." I said with a curt nod.

[Ah ha heh... don't push your luck kid.] He whispered threateningly.

I swallowed hard as he pushed my left shoulder gently. After turning around, I followed him into the forest where he was going to try and teach me how to defend myself. Thing is... I could if I had a gun but at least I'm going to learn hand to hand now.

(Training field)

We arrived at a clearing of dirt. From the sight of it, I could tell it was made from all the sparing. The dirt was kicked up in multiple places along with a few holes and craters. Chrono walked to the middle before facing me. I was completely unprepared for him as he charged. With a swift jab I was laid out on the dirt floor. When I looked up, he had his sword to my neck.

[Three seconds... You lost in three seconds.] Chrono commented.

"Hey! I wasn't prepared." I argued.

[You lived on your own for years. Haven't you learned to expect the unexpected?] Chrono asked.

My eyes widened at my stupidity, "Ugh. Wow I suck!" I yelled mostly to myself.

[Funny. I thought you'd lick.] Chrono joked.

I blushed, "Fuck You!" I yelled.

Chrono laughed, [Silvia was right about you. You are easily embarrassed.] Chrono told me.

"What else did she say about me?" I asked.

[Hm... how about this? Beat me and I'll answer your questions.] Chrono suggested.

"And if I lose?" I asked.

[And if you lose...] Chrono put a finger to his lips thinking hard, [Then you have to sleep naked with Silvia being fully aware. Not only that, you can't sleep with her or you'll have to do it again.] Chrono told me.

"Oh no. Fuck that. I am not a Lopunny." I told him angrily.

[Too bad. That's how it is.] Chrono shrugged.

"But i never agreed!" I whined.

[Too bad. Begin now. Attack me.] Chrono instructed.

"But..." I started.

[Attack!] Chrono yelled.

Without a second thought. I charged at Chrono.


	9. Ch 9 Training

Ch. 9 Training

{Rui's point of view}

I. Can. Not. Fucking. Believe this.

(Earlier)

I charged at Chrono knowing full well this wouldn't work. He was ready to block me when I suddenly stopped my momentum. He gave me a questioning look for a moment. I immediately moved my hand towards his chest but he grabbed it. With a simple twist, I was on my back in pain. He smiled at me before letting go.

[An opponent's chest is the most guarded part on a body. It's a vital area after all, like your head.] Chrono explained.

I tried to sweep his legs under him but he just jumped over them. He sported a grin before I picked up my legs to kick him. He let go of my arm making me fall onto my back. When I looked up he had his blade at me again.

[Ha. You lose. We'll try again tomorrow.] Chrono chimed.

"No! One more try!" I begged.

[Nah. Come on. We're going back.] Chrono told me.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

(Present)

I was blushing furiously as I stripped. I heard doors opening as my heart raced.

Silvia opened the door, [Hi love I... Oh my.] Silvia stopped and just stared at my area as I covered it.

I could feel lust and desire flow from her, "Whoa, wait! Me and Chrono made a little bet and I lost. If we don't do it, I won't have to do it again." I explained.

[I think I want it to continue.] Silvia told me.

"No!" I yelled blushing more.

[I can't hear you, its too dark in here.] Silvia chimed.

"First, the lights on. Second, light doesn't affect sound that much. Third, I would rather we don't so I don't have to do it anymore." I told her.

[Aw. Is my cute bond mate nervous?] Silvia asked cutely getting closer.

"Fuck you! No!" I yelled.

[Part of the plan.] Silvia winked as she pinned me to the bed.

I looked up at her nervously as she planted sweet kisses on my lips. Ugh... She's not letting me out of this. Her kiss became an intense make out as she pulled me into her kiss. I felt her tongue slide in licking mine. I licked back letting her continue. I think I lost tonight...

(Next day)

I woke up panting with Silvia holding me tightly. I had my clothes on which shocked me. I felt Silvia start to stir as she woke up.

"Gardevoir?" She asked.

"Morning." I smiled.

She grabbed my hand quickly slipping our fingers to caress each other's palms. Feelings of happiness and gratitude flowed through me. I sent my joy back towards her as she nuzzled my neck. Last night was incredible... I hate admitting it but I have to. I'm not continuing the bet though. It hurt after a point cause Silvia wanted more. A guy can only give so much ya know? Chrono walked in after knocking a minute earlier. He smiled at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes for a moment.

It suddenly clicked, "You mother fuckers planned this!" I yelled.

[Maybe.] Chrono shrugged.

[Don't be so mad. It was amazing wasn't it?] Silvia asked.

"Ugh! Sigh. Yeah. So what now Chrono?" I asked.

[Your real first lesson. Come on.] Chrono told me.

"I swear to Arceus I'm going to kill you." I whispered to Silvia.

She just smiled at me, [Can I come?] Silvia asked.

[No. You have things to do today. One of which is a meeting with our scouts. Some of the intel they reported was... disturbing.] Chrono told her sternly.

Silvia laid on the bed depressed, [Gah! I never get to have a day off.] She complained.

"Silvia, you barely do anything." I commented.

[Not true. I have to do lots of stuff every day.] Silvia argued.

"Well, instead of being vague, list what you need to do on a regular basis." I countered.

[Alright. I read the scout reports, count the eggs, meet with other camp leaders, teach the young pokemon,] Silvia was going to continue but I pretended to fall asleep.

"Alright, I get it. Sigh. Just wish me luck." I told her.

(Training field)

We, as in Chrono and me, arrived at the training field. I inspected it further as I stretched.

"Why is it no one is here? It's almost as empty as Jay's head." I asked curiously.

Chrono laughed, "Galla Gallade!" because regaining his composure [Normally, pokemon train in the morning just before being deployed. This training keeps their skills sharp.] Chrono explained as he stretched.

I finished first, "What's first?" I asked.

[Physical limitations.] Chrono told me.

"Physical limitations?" I repeated.

[Yes. Our first test is to see just how strong or developed your muscles are.] Chrono told me.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked.

"Not to Gallade's. Strength gives you power in an attack. Being developed means you have great stamina to keep on attacking. Having a balance helps make you a well rounded fighter.] Chrono explained.

I nodded, "How do we test that?" I asked.

[Easy. Push ups for power and running for endurance.] Chrono instructed.

I could feel my left eye twitch but I listened. I got down and started doing push ups. As I did, I realized just how physically weak I am. At 27, I collapsed. Chrono shook his head disapprovingly. Next, I ran laps and I did exceptionally well at this. I ran around the circle clearing 142 times before stopping. Every lap is about 100 meters. My years on the run did wonders for me it seemed. Chrono gave me a encouraging pat on the back.

[That was exceptional... for a human.] Chrono grinned.

"Huff huff... Whatever." I told him.

[Take a ten minute break. Then we'll do more push ups for you. You need to develop strength for your endurance to take advantage of.] Chrono instructed.

After my break, I went back to doing push ups. The stress from my earlier work out limited me down to 20 push ups before collapsing. Chrono shook his head before leaving. By the time I had gotten up, Chrono returned with some water. He sat down next to me as I drank the water.

[...Do you hate this world Rui?] Chrono suddenly asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Why?" I asked.

[Just trying to make conversation. Did... Silvia ever take the time to explain our culture?] Chrono asked.

"Not really much. Just some rituals and how her culture got twisted." I told him honestly.

[Oh. Well, did you know that we Gallades originally sided with humanity?] Chrono asked.

"Really!?" I replied shocked.

[Yeah. Originally, we Gallades existed as guardians as well as enforcers of justice. We would do everything in our power to punish those that committed unjust deeds. Well, at least, it used to be. You see, Gardevoirs started the war. They used their powers and influence to unite the psychic types. With a unified force, they attacked the remnants of humanity.] Chrono told me.

"Why? What did they want?" I asked.

"Humans. They wanted to enslave humans just like how Ralts or Kirlia were enslaved in tiny balls.] Chrono explained.

"So they just wanted to enslave us?" I asked.

"Originally. Then it turned to more. Humans became a severe sexual desire. Its believed that Ralts born from human males mating with female Gardevoirs will be stronger than average. Another effect is that the children can actually speak your language fluently. However, those are just by products. What they want is you. Your body. Every inch of it. Why? Its a severe taboo to them. They love the resistance, the crying...] Chrono stopped talking.

"So... they just want sex?" I asked.

[Pretty much.] Chrono shrugged.

I got up, "Why are you so nice to humans Chrono?" I asked.

[...My first friend was a human. We were both young at the time. He was locked in a cage most of the time since he was 'found'. We started talking and I decided to help free him. Being so young, I didn't know it was a stupid decision. Soon we were caught and surrounded. I was ready to take the blame when my friend stood forward instead. He was met with a smack that knocked him off his feet. I wanted to help but I was frozen in fear. I had to watch as he was gang raped by them. In the end he was so badly bruised, he died from internal bleeding.] Chrono finished.

I frowned before saying, "I'm really sorry Chrono."

[Don't be. Just remember, Gardevoirs are very powerful pokemon. They can even change the way you think without you realizing it.] Chrono told me.

My eyes widened, "They can do that?" I asked.

[Yeah but its not commonly performed. They prefer their victims resisting.] Chrono told me.

"...Does Silvia actually love me?" I asked.

Chrono smiled at me, [Yes. It surprises me but she does. Normally, a human is skinned after the rape but instead she declared you her bond mate.] Chrono reminded.

I looked up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment. They can influence our minds without us even knowing? What if Jay was forced to change? He did say he used to hate pokemon until he met Goth. Wait... what about me? I hated pokemon fiercely until... I felt something like a brick hit me. It changed after Silvia fed me her emotions. Could that have been when it first started? The more I gave in, the faster I dug my grave?

[No.] Chrono interrupted my thoughts, [The hand ritual is a way Gardevoirs can convey their feelings to their significant other. It merely allows feelings to be exchanged between the two. From what I could tell; you loved it.] Chrono told me.

I blushed from embarrassment before shaking my head violently and saying, "Alright. Now, let's get back to my training."

Chrono just smiled as he made me continue to do push ups.

(Two days later)

After increasing my strength I was ready for the second stage, stealth. The key to some battles or missions is to take as many targets out without being detected. For this test, all I needed to do was catch Chrono off guard. To do this was exceedingly difficult. He was able to detect my presence easily because of his psychic skills. I'm not a pokemon so I can't just disappear. I decided to use my brain. I crept up to be behind Chrono. From his stance, I could tell he was ready. He's done it many times before. Instead I threw two rocks to his left. Instantly he looked towards it and tried to focus his senses in that direction. I quickly went to my right as I got behind him again. He was focusing hard as I crept towards him. With a sudden burst, I was right behind him. He was caught off guard as I tapped his shoulder.

He grinned, [That was a cheap trick.]

"Hey, I don't have any abilities unlike you. You'd try to sense me. How's that fair?" I asked.

Chrono smiled, [I can see your point.]

"What's step three?" I asked.

[Hand to hand combat. Guns won't always work. You need to know how to beat someone in hand to hand.] Chrono told me.

"But there's no way I can beat a pokemon with my hands." I complained.

[You won't use just your hands. You can use knives too. That way you can cut the bastards that are trying to kill you.] Chrono explained.

"Ok. So what's first?" I asked.

[Watch what I do and imitate it.] Chrono instructed.

For the rest of the day, Chrono taught me his moves. They were hard to use let alone combo fluently. Not to mention he's a Gallade! I can't freaking grow blades Chrono! Are you stupid? Ignoring that factor, I just watched some of his moves. Chrono sometimes looked like he was dancing much to my amusement. His graceful moves inspired envy in me. After teaching me the moves we sparred. Man, my ass has been sore but never from sitting on it so much. He flipped me easily. Not to mention all my mistakes that ended in me getting a blow to my gut or face. It hurt like hell even with him holding back. At least I'm going to be better at fighting... I hope.

(1 hour later)

I laid on my back exhausted and bruised. Chrono sat cross legged watching me. He didn't even break a sweat! Wait... can pokemon even sweat?

"Hey Chrono... why do pokemon hate humans so much?" I asked.

Chrono gave me a confused look, [Isn't it obvious?] Chrono asked.

I shook my head and asked, "Is it supposed to be?"

Chrono scratched his head, [Well... Yes and no.] Chrono sat back and stared at the sky before continuing, [You see... many years ago, pokemon and humans lived together. You already know this but not as equals. Pokemon were kept as mere pets or toys. The only reason they obeyed was because of the devices used to hold them. The pokemon inside were more or less brainwashed over time. Stronger pokemon couldn't be brainwashed but something else made them stay loyal. It was love. Back then, humans thought of pokemon as insignificant animals. Relationships between human and pokemon were nonexistent. It was forbidden to the highest degree. However, most pokemon couldn't handle this. Gardevoir were among those pokemon. Gardevoirs were only owned by trainers who raised them from a Ralts. Naturally a bond is formed but much more severe than their trainer ever knows. Eventually, one pokemon snapped. A female Garchomp raped her trainer who refused her advances and instead belittled her. After she was done, her trainer was dead. She had killed him in the heat of the rape. Other humans came and found her over her trainer. She was killed on sight and it was outlawed to have any level of friendship with pokemon for a time. It was around that time the virus hit. It killed so many humans and pokemon but not psychic types. Gardevoirs noticed this and decided to rally other psychics. You already know the rest.]

"Um... I think I missed why its a yes and no." I frowned

Chrono shook his head while holding it, [Sigh. Two reasons. The story explained the first reason. Pokemon wanted to be in a relationship with their trainers but weren't allowed. The second was because humans were seen as inferior to pokemon after the virus hit. Only a type of pokemon was immune to the virus. It took too long for humans to even find a cure. To pokemon, this was seen as an opportunity given to us by Arceus. So, our leaders forced us to take it. Long story short. Relationships and inferiority. Those are the reasons.] Chrono finished.

"So, they hate us because they wanted to be with us?" I asked.

[Not because they wanted to be with you. Its because you refused to be with us. Your rejection sparked the first flame of hatred. Love isn't something confined in one species. It shouldn't matter that the lovers are from two different species when they truely love one another.] Chrono added.

I looked down, "...Chrono... I noticed that the only people into pokemon were all males. Is it... is it our urges that makes us more susceptible to change?" I asked.

Chrono laughed, [Maybe. But it could be from something else. Lets use you as the example. Silvia raped you but you ended up accepting her feelings. Why? Because she helped open you. She told me what happened. You ran off crying and started to have a mental break down. You even wanted to commit suicide. Then she came along and helped you. She gave you her emotions and love. When you realized this, you allowed yourself to open up. You willingly accepted reality because it wasn't as bad as you thought.] Chrono explained.

I scratched my head, "My head hurts. A lot."

Chrono face palmed, [She saved you from your suicidal emotions. You realized there's hope and grabbed it.] Chrono explained.

"I think its simpler to just say she stopped my suicidal thoughts." I replied.

Chrono got up smiling, [Come on. We got more training to complete.] Chrono reminded.

I smiled back and got up. Chrono was right though. Silvia did save me from my suicidal thoughts and... for the first time I have hope. She gives me hope that I will live a happier life with her. Maybe... Maybe I should devote myself more to her.


	10. Ch 10 The Past 2

Ch. 10 The Past part 2

(8 and 7 months old)

It had been about a year or so since I was saved by Jacob. I didn't think about it often because of the aftermath. I survived this entire time without meeting anyone, human or pokemon. However, I've been feeling like something's following me. I decided to not worry about it because I couldn't stop it even if I tried. I only had the knife that Gardevoir gave me. The blade wasn't rusted because I had recently cleaned it. As I inspected it, I did notice that its edge wasn't as sharp as it used to be. I'm guessing the use has dulled the blade. When I put the blade down I noticed a pair of crimson red eyes right in front of me. I was paying so much attention to the knife that a Gardevoir was able to get in my face. Next thing I knew. I was forced to sleep by hypnosis.

(Few hours later)

When I came to, I was tied to a chair. I frantically looked around to see where I was. Behind me were two Lucario standing guard. The room I was in was completely made of metal but the walls were rusted a bit on the corners. Over head, there was a light dangling from the ceiling. In front of me was a large metal door. I struggled to get out.

"Stop struggling," I heard one of the Lucario say.

I froze before looking at them, "D-did you just..?" I choked on the last word.

"Talk? Is that what your gonna ask?" The Lucario grinned.

I nodded but never got an answer because the metal door opened. A Gardevoir walked in carrying my bag with a Throh carrying a folding table and chair behind her. The Throh set the table right in front of me with the chair. With a bow, he left as the Gardevoir took the seat.

I sighed and whispered to myself, "This is getting old. Why always Gardevoirs?".

"Because," The Gardevoir said in a beautiful voice that shocked me, "We're in charge and there's more of us than most other pokemon." She told me.

I could feel my heart racing, 'What do they want from me? From this set up, its not a prison cell.' I wondered.

The Gardevoir stared at me for a moment before finally breaking the silence, "Not going to ask anything?" She asked.

"Like what? Isn't me asking 'why am I here?' kind of generic? I was hoping you'd just tell me." I explained.

I saw her grin before saying, "So, you don't like generic. How's this? I can see your entire life in your eyes. As a psychic type I can see your past and future. It's quite sad. Your so smart yet dumb. Do you honestly believe you'll marry a human female?".

I was shocked but didn't want to show it, "Yes," I answered quickly.

She started laughing smacking the table once, "Silly boy, we own this world. You humans are our bitches. You only exist because we allow it and you will die when we demand it!" She yelled.

I looked away only to be smacked on the back of the head, "Look at her human." One of the Lucario's growled.

I focused back on her, "I will ask this. How can you all speak?" I asked.

Her grin became twisted as she stared at me, "How do you think?" She asked.

I swallowed hard and looked away again. Her stare was making me uneasy. I was hit again by the Lucario but didn't look at her. Angry, the Lucario smacked my chest with the back of his hand. The spike stabbed into me easily and was ripped out as he pulled back his hand. The spike glistened in the light from my blood. I was hunched forward panting as my heart beat quickened with the blood flow. I felt a tear develop as I looked at the Gardevoir hatefully.

I watched her grin widened as she said, "Good boy. Since you probably don't know, we can speak your language because of one thing. Interspecies breeding. Our fathers are humans. Over the course of two or three generations, we were able to learn your language fluently. Not to mention how much fun it is." She winked at me.

I got angry, "Its only fun for you because your a bunch of perverted psychos!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Ah. How typical. Another human male with 'morals' to only bang his species. Since you don't know, I specialize in mental modifications." she told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She got up and went around the table to sit on my lap. She caressed my cheek much to my dismay.

She kissed my forehead and whispered, "It means I can change how you think. By using my psychic influence, I can change how you feel about pokemon. Of course, the process takes time but its inevitable. Eventually, all you'll want is a Gardevoir in your bed." She explained.

Her eyes started to glow and I saw an image of her naked on a bed, "I'm too young for that!" I yelled.

She laughed hysterically, "That is a first! I'm sorry, I'm so used to older subjects that I usually hear, 'Ew! That's gross!'. How old are you?" She asked.

"Eight. Almost nine." I answered.

She frowned, "Well that's no fun. Hm..." She raised an hand.

As her eyes started to glow, so did her fingers, "What are you doing?" I asked.

Her fingers poked my forehead, "Done. Your doomed," she told me.

After poking my forehead, I was hit with a splitting headache. It was so bad I didn't even hear her.

"W-what... urg... Did you do to me?" I asked.

She healed my chest wound, "I infected you with my psychic infusion. Your conversion doesn't have to be over night. You won't even remember this conversation but I'll explain anyway. Over time you will progress towards our sexuality. You will love a Gardevoir. When? That's the big question. We won't know until we find out. See ya." With that explanation, she got up and left.

The head ache was starting to hurt more as one of the Lucarios grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him just in time to get knocked out from a punch.

(The next day)

When I woke up, I found myself at a camp. I couldn't remember anything after seeing red eyes in front of my face. Was it just a dream? I looked in my bag and noticed something was in it that shouldn't have been. A bag of berries. I tried my hardest to remember if anything did happen but gave up. I felt fine, I wasn't thinking differently. Plus, a bag of berries counts as free food. Why should I complain? I got up and quickly fell over holding my chest. I pulled on the hem of my chest to find no wound there but it still hurt a bit. Suddenly, the pain was gone. I pressed on it and felt nothing but my flesh. Today was starting to freak me out. I didn't want to stay here anymore, so I ran off after putting my backpack on.

(few months later)(Nine years old)

I spent the last month in the middle of a forest. It was relatively quiet and had a lot of fruits and berries. While exploring I even found a tent to use for my mini camp. I was out scavenging when I heard fighting happen nearby. When I got to the area there was a tape recorder sitting on the floor. With a blank face I knew I had fallen for a trap. The Pistol hitting the back of my head said it all.

"Arms behind your back." A female voice told me.

I did as she said and felt rope tied around my arms. I felt the back of my knees kicked as I was pushed to the floor.

They roughly tied my legs, "Hey! Don't be so rough!" I complained.

"Shut up." the girl ordered.

I sighed as I felt them tugging a rope. I heard multiple footsteps as I was dragged facedown wherever they were taking me. At one point, I was knocked out when another person kicked me in the face. When I came too, I was untied in a cage.

Depressed, I curled into a ball and muttered, "Happy birthday to me..." bitterly.

I heard the cage get hit as a girl ran a metal pole against the bars. I was so groggy that I couldn't see her features at all. I only remember her voice.

"You awake yet?" She asked impatiently.

I frowned, "Yeah."

"Good. Get up, we got a little deal to make with you." She told me.

I got up and stretched, "What's the deal?" I asked.

A man came from behind her, "We're going to sell you to some rich piece of shit. He thinks your going to be too afraid to fight back. So what we are going to do is this. As soon as we get the money, you cap that bitch in the dome. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sounds easy enough. Can I go free with my stuff afterwards?" I asked.

"Sure. Just remember. In the head." He told me while waving a gun at his head.

(one hour later)

The people who kidnapped me had my arms tied behind my back and a bag over my head. I could barely see through it, let alone breath. Since I couldn't see very well, their appearance were still unknown to me. It kind of annoyed me but as long as I cooperate, they'll let me go... I hope. As we walked, I felt a gun get placed in my shorts. I tried to turn my head to see who did it but I almost tripped. The person behind me helped keep me steady by grabbing my shirt. When I got back to walking normally I felt whoever helped me pat my back. I nodded in response and felt whoever it was loosen the rope around my wrists. If I pull my arms I can feel it loosen. I think I understood the plan. By breaking out of the rope, I can grab the gun and shoot whoever is buying me. When we reached the meeting area I accidentally walked into whoever was in front of me. The person behind me grabbed my shoulder.

"Try to act scared." The guy behind me whispered.

I started shivering and whimpering as I heard a few people walking towards us. The bag over my head was taken off. The light blinded me for a second before my vision refocused. In front of me must of been the man who'll buy me. Remembering my instructions, I pretended to cry and shiver in fear. The man looked to be 6 foot 1 with shiny black swept hair, a chubby face with a bushy black mustache. He was obviously overweight due to his suit having to be unbuttoned a bit to allow his stomach to protrude without restriction. His suit was black with a white cloth hanging out from a chest pocket over the right of his chest. His suit was spotless, like it was cleaned everyday. On both of his hands were various gold rings with different gemstones on his fingers. His dress pants were just like his suit, black and spotless. Heck, even his dress shoes were clean and polished!

Letting my depression crack, I made a tear develop, "So this is who I'm buying?" He asked in a scratchy deep voice.

The man who talked to me when I was in the cell answered him, "Yes. How much will you give us? He's young and probably energetic when he isn't crying like a bitch."

I freed my hands and reached for the gun but when I grabbed it the worst case scenario happened. I dropped the damn gun. Only the people behind me noticed luckily and I glanced at the fat guy's pockets. In his left pocket was a shiny polished black pistol. I just had to wait for my chance as I kept acting scared.

"Hm. I will give you a full med kit, 3 chocolate bars and an entire campset." he offered.

"Deal." The guy behind me accepted.

I was getting nervous as one of the fat guy's bodyguards brought over the payment. As he walked back to be behind the fat guy nothing happened. I expected them to start shooting but they didn't. I decided I had to do something so I did the least expected thing. I grabbed and pulled out my 'masters' gun and shot him in the leg. As I did, the bodyguards turned to shoot me. I expected to get shot to death only to hear gunshots behind me. The bodyguards dropped to the floor dead leaving the fat guy injured. He held his bleeding leg and looked at me in fear.

I felt so superior and said, "Please. Did you really think I was afraid of you? Pathetic."

I raised the gun and shot him in the head. His mouth went agape as blood poured down his face. His body made one violent spasm before dropping and letting out his final breathe. I turned to face my kidnappers and finally saw what they looked like. It was interesting to say the least. The oldest was only 16 years old. The only girl there was only about 13 or 14 and the guy that was behind me is only 15. The 16 year old was 5 foot 9 with dark brown long hair. His face was very narrow with a bit of a mustache forming. His lips were scarred a bit with his front teeth being broken. He wore a torn up short sleeved grey t-shirt that had cuts all over it. His shorts were jeans but the bottom half were cut off to make shorts. On his feet was just tape wrapped around a block of wood to act as shoes. Seeing what he wore on his shoes made my feet hurt, a lot. For the girl, she had short black hair with the front of her hair being blue and red. Her face was very clean, cute and honestly pretty hot. Well... I should think of her as hot but... I didn't find her attractive? That's weird. She had a petite body wearing a blue tank top with a leather jacket over it. She had blue gloves on and light blue torn skinny jeans with sandals on. When I looked at her eyes, they were grey. As for the guy who was behind me, he had dark skin who stood at 5 foot 8. His hair was black and braided with no visible facial hair on his face. His eyes were brown with patches of dark skin on his cheeks. His body was a bit muscular but not much more than the 16 year old. He wore a white t-shirt with a red bandana tied around his right bicep. His shorts were black with jets of white and had black and orange sneakers on. They looked interesting to say the least or if your mean, like a bunch of green horns.

The 16 year old approached me as the other two searched the dead bodies, "Thanks for the help." He said much to my surprise.

"No problem. Can I leave with my stuff now?" I asked.

"Hm. You handled everything well, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"No offense but no. Every time I join a group they end up dead." I answered.

Well that only happened once but it's believable, "But we'll have a much higher chance of survival if we stick together." he told me.

I laughed and said, "I don't even know your name."

He laughed back, "To be fair, I don't know yours either and I still invited you." he replied.

I shrugged, "Eh. Might as well. You didn't kill me and didn't let that guy take me. So, I'll give you a benefit of a doubt." I responded.

He gave me an interested look, "You speak like an adult." he commented.

I sighed, "I get that a lot." I said simply.

"My name is Casey. The girl is Symphony and the other guy is Tony." Casey told me.

"My name is Rui." I replied.

Symphony came over with a backpack and said, "We searched them thoroughly."

"What did you find?" Casey asked.

Tony answered him after walking over, "Everything we need for our journey." he told us.

"Journey?" I asked.

"We're traveling north. We've been hearing rumors that there's an actual human city. They get attacked every so often but still stand. There are bandit camps around it that even protect it." Casey explained.

"That sounds farfetched." I replied unimpressed.

"Hey, its worth a shot. We have to travel anyways." Casey reasoned.

"That is true. Alright. I'll stick with you guys." I told them.

"Should we go back to our hide out?" Casey asked.

"No good. That fat bastard had some of his guards go there to 'welcome us'." Tony told him.

"Not to mention these guys trade over humans to get protection from pokemon." Symphony reported.

"Protection? I thought pokemon wanted to kill us all." I replied.

"Some do and some don't. The ones that don't aren't any better then the ones that do. They're all monsters. The world would be better off without them." Symphony said with the end mostly to herself.

I looked down until my backpack was given to me. When I looked in it I had food, water and three pistols. One of which was the fat bastard's. I don't know how, but he was rich from the way he looked. He must've stolen a lot of items that made him wealthy in this world. The pistol had a full clip in each. 15 bullets making 45 shots in total. When I put on the backpack, it was really heavy but I soldiered on. Casey led the way with me, Symphony and Tony close behind him. If there is a human city left, we have to risk it. Who knows, maybe it'll help us to retake the world.


	11. Ch 11 First scout mission

Ch. 11 Our first Scout mission.

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up to Silvia healing my body. The training with Chrono has been brutal but I finally finished it. It only took two weeks though. Sigh. Oh my Arceus that was a fucking journey. I sat up much to Silvia's delight.

"Good morning Silvia." I greeted.

She hugged me tightly with a hug and replied, "Gardevoir!"

I shook my head, "You love doing that don't you?" I asked.

She stuck out her tongue, [Your reaction is just awesome.] she replied.

I shook my head smiling, "You love to be a handful." I told her.

She bit my ear, [Mm. Maybe~] she giggled.

"Alright. Let me get up. We've done it plenty ok?" I told her.

She pouted playfully, [Aw, but I love it when...]

I stopped her by kissing her mouth. She held my head there nearly melting in the kiss. When we stopped she was on my lap panting.

"Gardevoir~" She moaned.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Gar! Gardevoir Gar?" She asked.

I giggled and said, "I have a faint idea of what you might be saying but not much."

She blushed before grabbing my hand, "Gardev devoir." she said as she made our hands do the ritual.

She sent waves of happiness through me as I sent the same emotion back. I love her. I love this. My fingers traced circles on her palms as hers danced on my palms. Eventually, I pushed her onto the bed kissing her hard. She licked my lips demanding entrance that I granted. I felt her tongue explore my mouth as I grabbed her ass. I felt her grin into the kiss until I groped her b cup breasts. Her chest blade was extremely warm as I groped them. I decided to lick the chest blade making Silvia jump. Grinning, I pulled back and watched her sit up blushing.

I blushed as I said, "I love you Silvia."

[I love you too Rui.] She blushed.

I held out my hand taking hers as I got up from the bed. We walked to the bathroom for our shower. We started showering together recently. It was nice. We've already had sex. What's the worst we can do? Plus, I love washing her chest blade. Its so sensitive! When we finished and got out we were met with an unexpected visitor. It was the Gardevoir that attacked me.

[Hello.] She greeted Silvia but ignored me.

I growled but stayed quiet. Silvia motioned a hand towards the door to her office. The Gardevoir nodded in agreement before leaving me and her mate alone in the room. As we sat in silence I felt anxiety fill me as the suspense grew. Can one of us just speak already?

I decided to break the silence, "Your mate is a real piece of work." I told him.

He nodded in agreement, [Yeah. Sigh. But I'm stuck with her.] he told me.

"She did the rape ritual on you didn't she?" I asked.

He flinched before looking at his hands, [Yes. It's a part of our custom. I was a Kirlia at the time though. I couldn't beat her no matter what I tried.] He explained.

"Yeah. I know how it feels. Silvia did it to me." I told him.

He looked at me and asked, [Then why are you and your bond mate so close?]

"Easy, because we love each other. Don't get me wrong. I used to hate her but she changed that." I answered.

[I wish I felt the same way but she... she's just a despicable pokemon. Her and her stupid anti human talk but... Did you know she fantasizes about screwing one?] He said suddenly.

"No, why?" I asked.

[I don't know but it's hypocritical. She hates humans but wants their dick? How dare she!?] he yelled.

I rubbed his back sending him waves of comfort, "Don't worry man. I'm sure she'll come around and if she does that'll mean your free." I told him.

[... You obviously don't know this but we Gardevoirs don't do well with separation. As the male I have to get the dishonor of separation tainted on my soul. As punishment I'll be forced to stay alone for my entire mortal life.] He explained.

I frowned and said, "That really isn't fair."

[Life isn't supposed to be fair. My father told me this, 'Life is what you make of it with the cards you're dealt with.'. I was dealt with this woman as my bond mate when I'm second rate to her?] he asked.

"Do you hate me for being human because of this?" I asked.

[No. I can't hate you humans because you suffered much more than anyone else ever has. Plus, female Gardevoir find male humans extremely attractive. If your ever alone watch your back. They can and will target you.] He warned.

I laughed and said, "They pretty much already have. I was on my own for years."

He laughed a bit, [Yeah. I guess your right but watch out when you leave the camp. Gardevoirs outside our camp won't exactly care that your bond mate is our camp's leader.] he told me.

"True. Quick question. Who was the leader before my bond mate was?" I asked.

[It was her mother. Your bond mate took over after she died.] He told me.

"What was she like?" I asked.

I watched him visibly grimace before saying, [She was a horrible pokemon. I remember when she used to torture humans in public for entertainment. Then there was the Frolk dei skol festival...]

"There was a freedom of skin festival!?" I yelled in shock.

He looked just as shocked before asking, [You know what frolk dei skol means?]

I nodded, "My bond mate told me what it means." I answered.

He made another grimace, [It was horrible. I remember it because the gown made was for your bond mate and some other Kirlias. But it was BRUTAL. They spent two months capturing humans for this event. I was a Ralts at the time and watched my own mother and older sister rape humans for three days.] he gave a slight laugh of disbelief like he went crazy, [There was blood all over the camp, screams were heard throughout the night, bodies of skinned victims laid on the floor decaying in the open. The female Gardevoirs ENJOYED the smell of dead flesh. Some even made their gowns into cloaks.] I glanced at his gown to see its only to his knees, [Luckily, males don't have to partake in the ritual. I wouldn't be able to stomach the process. Even if someone else did it for me. I just can't help but cringe when I think of the suffering those victims went through in their final moments. The rape, the crying, the cutting...] He just stopped.

"Did S... What did my bond mate do during this festival?" I asked.

[She... watched. She just watched with a grin at times and a neutral look on others. I think she enjoyed it but not as much as the others did. When she evolved she seemed to be as cruel as her mother. I heard she once told everyone a human saved her life from a bunch of poochyena. I'd think she was going to be nicer to humans because of it but I guess not. I did also hear she once let some kid go when we attacked a human camp. Maybe that was her way of repaying that debt.] he told me.

I remember that day. When me and my friend went out looking for a pokemon. It was so stupid. I still can't believe that Silvia actually did that. How she made me watch a girl get raped before stabbing her cruelly in the heart.

[Its a good thing your with her.] The male Gardevoie said to break my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

[I think your changing her to be kinder.] He told me.

I looked at the floor, [Really?] I asked.

[Yeah. I think after all this time of having no mate, she experienced loneliness. Then she took you as her mate and now she feels complete. I've never seen her so happy to be quite honest.] He said with a pat on my back.

"Hey, she didn't change much. When she killed this Blaziken that tried to rape me, it was cruel. She made it bend in ways that hurt my body just from watching until its neck and back snapped. Worse yet... I enjoyed watching it but... it wasn't coming from me. It came off of my bond mate in waves so violent that it overtook me." I explained.

The male Gardevoir didn't get a chance to answer as Silvia and his bond mate came back into the room. Silvia was pissed, I could sense it in waves.

[Come on, we're leaving this bitch and her mate.] The Female Gardevoir told her mate.

Silvia turned the Gardevoir just to backhand her onto the floor. The male Gardevoir got up and looked like he was going to attack but Silvia's glare made him freeze. Silvia kicked the female Gardevoir onto her back before grabbing her chest blade.

"Gardev voir Garde Gar vevoir Gardevoir!" Silvia yelled.

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" The female yelled before Silvia let go.

With a glance to me, the male helped his mate to her feet. She seemed to be crying but gave me a hateful glance. I returned her glance with a frown. Silvia wrapped an arm around me kissing my cheek as the Gardevoir left.

[What a fucking bitch. She wanted me to give you over to the others for the Frolk dei skol.] She told me.

"They want my skin!" I screamed instantly freaking out.

Silvia wrapped her arms around me and I started to feel safe as comfort flowed through me. She gently kissed my head cooing in my ear.

[Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you.] She whispered.

I nuzzled into her saying, "Ok. Thank you."

(One day later)

Me and Silvia were waiting for Anthony, Derek and Jay. It turned out Silvia read an interesting scouting report. Turns out there might be a spy in our camp. We don't know who it is but we found out that there've been meetings in an area near our camp. Anthony, Derek and Jay entered the room as I stood next to Silvia. Silvia looked at the report thoughtfully. Worry was painted on her face as she had an inward battle. I don't know what it is but I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She kissed it in response as I sent waves of comfort to her.

[The reason I asked you three to come here is because we have a problem.] Silvia told them.

"Dang it. Just when I thought we'd finally have a day off." Jay joked.

Me and Silvia frowned at him, "Wow. Now you two are going to double team people." Derek joked as well.

I sighed as Silvia continued, [The problem is this. Someone in our camp is a traitor or a spy. Scouts have reported that there've been meetings near our camp. With the repairs, foraging and doubled guards, I have no one else to send.] Silvia gave me a sad glance and said, [I need to send you four. Rui, your going with them because I'm going to be too busy to have a clear conscious. I need to believe you'll be safe and this is the only way to be sure of that.]

I kissed her lips making her happier, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Right guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention Chrono kicked your ass into shape so you won't freeze on us like you did on the Blaziken." Derek added.

"Don't worry Derek. I'll freeze up just for you. So you can get decapitated and I'll laugh." I replied.

[Just so you three know. Come back without my bond mate and he won't be the last to 'disappear'.] Silvia warned.

I noticed Anthony and Derek swallowed but Jay sounded confident, "Don't worry. We'll all come back to our mates." Jay assured.

With a quick kiss, I walked over to Anthony, Derek and Jay as they turned to leave. I glanced back at Silvia as I went through the door. She looked sad but I waved to try and make her smile. I like to think it helped but I don't know. Chrono wasn't guarding the door like he usually does. He must be guarding an entrance to the camp instead. This is going to be my first mission and I was surprised to find out that they have weapons for us. I was given the pistol Silvia pretended to shoot me with. I checked the clip to see six bullets were in it. I reloaded it as I turned the safety off. Jay threw a light vest at me to put on under my shirt. It couldn't protect me much but I'm guessing its to lessen the impact of a pokemon's attack. I looked over to see everyone has the vest and one pistol. However, no one has a backpack to carry supplies.

"No backpacks?" I asked.

"This is a scouting mission. We need to be light and quiet. We're only going to find out who's meeting near our camp." Jay explained.

Derek added his two cents as well, "Not to mention wearing a backpack will weigh us down, make us louder and could physically exhaust us."

I nodded as my response as we all got up. The vest made my chest itch but it didn't bother me that much. As we walked to the entrance of our camp I saw Chrono near the gate. With a weak smile, I waved at him. He waved back much to my delight. I hope this mission goes well.

(One hour later)

We sneak through the bushes of the forest that surrounds our camp. Jay was leading the way with me close behind him. Anthony and Derek were behind me but were looking out for trouble. I saw a few Spinarak and Rattata but they weren't of any concern. Not every pokemon was capable of intelligent thought. As we neared where the meetings apparently take place I could sense nervousness. It was coming off Jay and I can understand. We don't really know what we'll find. At one point Derek had us stop.

He whispered, "Guys. I think someone's in the forest. Listen."

We listened and I heard footsteps. They sounded close since we could clearly hear them. Then a man walked by us but was looking to his right. We were to his left and it gave me the time I needed to hide. I laid on the floor behind a bush. Jay and Derek were to my right behind a tree and Anthony was to my left in a tree. I opened the bush a bit to see the man was with three others.

"You sure our spy will be here today?" one of them asked.

"If not, Hybrid will be pissed. You know he hates setbacks and I don't want to be a setback." Another asked.

"I remember this guy tried to keep what he found for himself. Hybrid hung him from the top of a building until the rope snapped on its own and he landed head first on the ground. His head was split open. When I went to investigate, I stepped on a piece of his brain. Took his shoes to replace the ones that got dirtied." One guy told.

"Wait, you stole shoes off a dead dude that used to be in the camp with us?" Another asked.

"Hell yeah. Never liked the prick anyway." The guy ended.

We stayed quiet as they walked away.

Anthony came down from the tree and whispered, "Should we follow them?"

"Yeah. They're going to the meeting. Follow them." Jay whispered.

We started following them as they walked through the forest. At one point I tripped over a branch and fell. I caught myself with my hands but still made some noise. Everyone else laid down on the floor.

The group of guys must've heard it because one yelled, "What was that!?"

"I don't know. Ariados maybe?" One asked.

"Don't be an idiot! That came from the ground not overhead!" Another one yelled.

The first to yell groaned before asking, "Then what about a Raticate or Rattata?"

"No. However, we are near that pokemon camp. It could be one of their patrols." Another suggested.

"No. We'd have sensed them by now. Remember the upgrades we got from Hybrid using his psychic infusions? They let us sense pokemon that are within a radius of 50 feet." Another reminded.

After a quick search, the guys gave up and continued walking. That information was pretty important, I need to make sure we remember it. Eventually we got to the meeting point. On approach I noticed the guys suddenly were gone. Without warning I felt something hit the back of my head knocking me out.

(20 minutes later)

I woke up with a small headache as I groggily opened my eyes. When I did, I found myself in the area we were following those guys. I was tied up on the floor and couldn't move that much. I looked around to see Anthony and Derek were tied up as well. The guys we were following seemed to have knocked up out. I heard shuffling as a pokemon came out and I admit it was a bit surprising. The Gardevoir that hates humans came out. She looked very pleased when she saw me.

"It figures that you'd be the traitor." I said towards her.

Next thing I saw was a foot and I looked up. It was him. The man that killed his father, a Gallade, and countless others. Hybrid. He stood a 6 foot 7 wearing the head of his father's head like it was a helmet. His shirt was a bloody black t-shirt. The skin on his upper arms were extremely white and his hands to his elbows were white with a tint of green. He wore bloody black shorts and his feet looked like a fusion of a Gallade and a human's foot.

"Good. Your here along with my spy." Hybrid smiled with a deep voice.

A person stood next to him and I had to focus in order to see who it was... And I could not believe it. Standing proud next to Hybrid was Jay, the one person I thought was my friend.


	12. Ch 12 Betrayed

Ch. 12 Betrayed

(I will update this story with a new chapter on Fridays, Saturday, and Sunday. I write new chapters during the week.)

{Rui's point of view}

"J...Jay?" I asked in disbelief.

Jay looked at me, "Hey..." he said nervously.

"Your the traitor?" I asked still in shock.

"Well, sort of. Remember what I said? We all do what we must to survive. Even if it meant I had to swallow my morals and be with Goth. Thanks to Hybrid, I was able to get the psychic infusions out of my head." Jay explained.

"Jay, shut up. There's no need to tell him anything when he's going to die." Hybrid ordered.

The female Gardevoir spoke, [I admit. I had my doubts that you'd actually bring me what I want.]

"Which one was it?" Hybrid asked.

She pointed at me, [Him. He's the leader's bond mate. If he's dead, she'll lose her mind. Just in time for you to attack and kill most of them allowing me to take over.] she told him.

"You mean to tell me, your going to sacrifice so many lives just to take over the camp!" I yelled.

Hybrid stepped on my back and tied hands, "Quiet." He ordered.

Jay looked at me, "He tends to be defiant or sarcastic. He's also brainwashed. So don't be so rough on him please." Jay reasoned.

Hybrid took his foot off me as the female Gardevoir said, [Don't worry Hybrid. I'm going to be punishing him so you don't need to exert excessive force.]

Hybrid grabbed my tied hands and threw me towards her, "What about Anthony and Derek?" I asked Jay.

"They're going to get treated. Do you really think they love the pokemon? Please. They're nothing but disgusting animals." Jay sneered in disgust.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hybrid smiled.

"I honestly thought you were my friend Jay! You mother fucking piece of shit!" I screamed.

Jay just did a cruel laugh, "Your such an idiot Rui. Do you really think your 'bond mate' actually loves you? Please, I bet she already replaced you." Jay mocked.

I bit back my retort and just stared at the floor. I felt the Gardevoir grab my tied hands and I tried to fight out of her grip. She giggled at my attempt. I glared at her only to see satisfaction in her eyes.

[Your coming with me. We need to 'talk' about everything you've done to me.] She told me.

I replied defiantly as I struggled, "Fuck you! I am not going anywhere with you!"

Hybrid and his guys took Anthony and Derek as I struggled with the Gardevoir. When she had enough she put me to sleep with Hypnosis.

(Few hours later)

I woke up tied to a chair. I looked around to find myself in a wooden room. I looked around.

I sighed when I realized what's going on, "I fucking hate this shit." I violently started thrashing my body to try and break out, "Fucking Jay! That piece of shit!" I screamed.

A door opened behind me as I noticed a shadow cast over me. A knife came in front of my face as it went and rubbed against my cheek.

[Hello~] I heard a voice say.

I growled knowing who it was, "I will kill you bitch." I threatened.

She walked around to be in front of me, [This. Is. Perfect. I get to experience such sweet revenge.] She chimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

[What better way to get revenge on the bitch that hurt me than to hurt the one she loves?] She asked.

I struggled to get out on the chair, "My bond mate is going to fucking kill you!" I yelled.

She laughed smacking me across the face. When I looked back she started to beat me with her empty hand. When she finished beating me she grabbed my head making me look at her.

I glared and spat some blood, "I hate you." I whispered.

She smiled at that, [Ya know. I haven't done the... frolk dei skol in a long time.] she whispered while licking my ear.

I froze instantly, "The... frolk dei skol?" I asked.

[Yeah. Its been years since I've done it. Mm. Even better revenge. Rape then skin you and when I kill her, I'll be wearing your skin like a cloak.] She whispered in my mind.

I started shivering as she caressed my cheek, "Why would you want more skin? Your dress in already done." I asked.

She licked my cheek, [Oh. So you do know what Frolk dei skol means.] She smiled.

"F... Freedom of Skin." I whimpered.

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and used the knife to cut up. With my shirt cut up she rubbed my chest. While I was knocked out she must've taken off my vest. She kissed my neck sending shivers up my spine. As she kissed my body I couldn't help but let out pitiful whimpers.

[I thought you were brainwashed to enjoy sex with Gardevoirs. I guess not. Things just keep getting better.] She turned my head to look to my right.

There was a bed there with no pillows or sheets. Just the mattress. I felt my ties get loosen and I looked at her. She had a predatory stare as she forced me out of the chair. I tried to fight back but she used her psychic abilities. I was laid on the bed and was rendered helpless as she casually walked over to me.

"Stop!" I yelled.

I watched her giggle as she crawled onto the bed. As she crawled up on me, she purposely rubbed my body. She laid on me and stabbed her chest blade a bit in my chest. I instantly felt her lustful feeling go into me.

I started screaming, "No! Get off! No! Only S... my bond mate can..!" I started.

[What's her name?] she asked.

"I'm not telling you that." I replied.

[Your going to die anyways. You might as well.] she cooed in my ear.

"Screw off! I'd sooner eat Tauros Shit." I replied.

She licked my cheek before forcing me to kiss her. Her lustful feeling started to radiate violently in me making me hard.

[Heh. Someone's getting ready.] She grinned.

I tried to move my arms but they were still pinned. She sat up and decided to take off my shorts and boxers. I watched as she started to lick my area making me squirm. She rubbed a hand up my stomach to the hole her chest blade made. She inserted a finger cruelly as she started to blow me. I screamed out in both pain and pleasure. I felt the blood start pooling as she probbed the injury more. At one point I came and it went all over her face much to her delight. After cleaning herself, she gave me that same predatory glare as she crawled up to kiss me. My tears were full blown. She was forcing me to betray Silvia... why? Couldn't she just skin me and get it over with.

"Just please stop." I begged.

She healed my chest wound as she started to grind against me. I looked up at her crying as she forced me to kiss her again.

[Ready for my passage?] She asked as she took off her dress showing me her breasts.

"No." I sniffled, "My bond mate looks better then you ever could be you ugly bitch."

I watched her grin as she got on her knees showing me her area as she crawled forward. I felt her psychic powers force me to my knees. I tried to fight it but I couldn't.

[Yeah. That's right. Your going to fuck me, You are. If she could see you now she'd hate you forever. Your betraying the one you love like a whore. A dirty human whore for my pleasure.] She said as I entered her.

She started moaning as she forced me to fuck her. I hated it so much. She had complete control over me as I was forced to penetrate her. What she said hurt me emotionally. Silvia would hate me. How could I let this happen? Silvia gave me so much happiness and hope. Now I'm... wait. Why am I thinking like this? This isn't my fault. I stopped pleasuring her much to her surprise.

[I found you!] I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

I looked to see at the door was my love, Silvia, 'Silvia!' I thought happily and shocked at the same time.

The Gardevoir got up and tried to attack her with a psychock. Silvia used protect followed by a shadow ball. The female Gardevoir was hit and slammed into the wall behind her. She got up but the knife she wanted to use on me flew into her shoulder. She sent out another psyshock that hit Silvia sparking anger in me. Quickly I ran towards the bitch while she was distracted by Silvia. I grabbed her chest blade hard making her screech. I forced her to the floor as I used my other hand to rip out the knife. Furious with what she did to me, I stabbed her in the eye. She grabbed my shirt weakly before her body stopped moving.

I stood up and ran over to Silvia tackling her with a hug, "Are you ok?" I asked.

[Am I ok? Yes, but I should be asking if you are ok? She didn't hurt you did she?] Silvia asked.

"Nothing that can't be healed. How did you find me?" I asked

She poked my head, [I used my psychic infusion to track you. It took time but once I sensed you were in trouble, I came.] I noticed she started to tear up.

I kissed her hard making her stop feeling sad but then I remembered the news, "Jay was the traitor." I told her.

[Wait, what?] Silvia asked in disbelief.

"He pretended to love Goth. This entire time he has been working for Hybrid." I told her.

She bit her lip before saying, [No wonder he knew so much about Hybrid. What was their plan?] Silvia asked.

"They were going to attack the camp and kill almost everyone. She wanted to kill you and take over. Along with..." I stopped talking.

[Come now. This Gardevoir's mate is guarding the entrance.] Silvia told me.

My head shot up, "He helped you save me?" I asked.

[Well, he isn't exactly in love with his mate. I think you already knew that.] Silvia told me as we walked out.

I quickly grabbed my clothing that was on the floor. With my shirt ripped there was nothing I could do. Silvia held out her hand which I eagerly grabbed.

I smiled as I held it, 'I don't care if I'm brainwashed or not. I love Silvia... She's amazing.' I thought happily.

Silvia hugged me, [Your amazing too.] She chimed.

When we got outside, the male Gardevoir was fighting off a few pokemon. He seemed injured from his stance but he quickly dispatched the opposition.

He turned to us, [Is she dead?] he asked.

I rubbed my arm nervously, "Yeah. I killed her." I replied.

He sighed, [Honestly, good riddens. I don't think she deserved to live either way.] he told us.

"You knew she was a traitor?" I asked.

[...Yes. I can access her memories. So, I knew everything she was planning but feigned ignorance.] He explained.

I bit my lip, "Its easy to believe she's a traitor but I never expected Jay to be one as well." I said aloud.

[Jay? That can't be. Jay hasn't left the camp for the past five days.] The male Gardevoir told us.

"What!?" I demanded.

[You must be mistaken. I saw Jay leave with my mate.] Silvia told him.

[You thought it was Jay. My mate had an accomplice. A Zoroark named Zoe. She could speak human languages with her ability to copy their voices as well.] He explained.

I started getting a huge headache, "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Your telling me that Zoe was pretending to be Jay that entire time? Why?" I asked.

He sighed and said, [I'm guessing she made a deal to be second in command with my mate.]

"This is a giant mind fuck. What about Anthony and Derek?" I asked.

[They were real. Where are they?] he asked with a confused look.

"Kidnapped... Wait... Zoe had her own mate kidnapped!? That selfish bitch!" I screamed.

[Whoa, hold on there Rui. For all we know, he could have been teamed up with Hybrid as well.] Silvia told me.

"We need to save Anthony. He has to be innocent." I begged.

Silvia frowned and held me, [We can't my precious bond mate. We don't know where he could be.]

I nuzzled into her chest blade and breasts. I felt so safe in her arms as I hugged her. I grinned as I nipped her breast getting a slight yelp.

She blushed as she had me look at her like she was scolding a child, "Gardevoir Gar!" she yelled as she pointed and waved a finger.

I smiled at her and looked at the male Gardevoir. Envy came off him in waves along with sadness. I realized then just how perfect me and Silvia seem. I was going to apologize but he smiled at me in an attempt to say its ok. Silvia kissed my lips before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to our camp.

{Derek's point of view}

(Elsewhere)

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. The room was dark except the chair I sat in. I heard a groan come from behind and I tried to look but couldn't see who it was.

I heard Anthony's voice, "Ugh. What's going on?" he asked.

"Anthony?" I asked.

"Yeah? Derek where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Your where you belong," Hybrid answered as he came out of the darkness in front of me, "In my camp."

"Hybrid?" I asked.

"Hybrid!? Please tell me this is one of your stupid jokes!" Anthony yelled.

A feminine voice spoke, "He's not joking," Zoe took a step into the light, "Right 'mate'?" She asked mockingly.

I felt my eyes widen, "Zoe... Your the traitor? And you can speak!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Traitor? Ha! Who said I was loyal to you or the camp. For your information I've been with Hybrid for years. As for speaking, I've been able to speak because my father is human." Zoe explained.

"Wait, what!? Your father is a human? No fucking way. I thought only Gardevoirs can do that!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, every pokemon can. They just have lower chances than with a Gardevoir." She told us.

"Zoe, why betray Derek? He loves you." Anthony told her.

"I know and, for a human, he really knows how to fuck. I can see why Gardevoirs are so fixated on them." she sat on my lap with her back against my chest and said, "One point I thought about really liking you but then Hybrid fucked me. Oh man was he better than you."

That was a huge blow to my manhood. Hearing from the one I love that someone else fucked her while she was with me and say it was better... that's just cold. I've never cried my entire life... but now... I can't stop it.

Zoe grinded against me, "Aw, what's wrong my big baby." she got off and smacked me, "Stop crying you dumb bitch. Anthony's mate never loved him either. Actually, I've been with her when she fucked other Garchomp. Goth and that dumb bitch leader really do love their mates though. Its disgusting." Zoe spat.

"But... you fucked me. Willingly. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" I asked.

Zoe laughed, "Please, sex is just that. Sex. There's no big meaning to it. There's no life story. Its two people giving the other a good time. I can fuck all the humans I want, doesn't mean I love them you jackass." Zoe told me.

"I've... I've never thought this was possible but... your a MEGA BITCH!" I screamed.

She bitch smacked me yelling, "Shut the fuck up!"

I screamed back, "Don't touch me you bitch ass whore!"

I glanced at Hybrid to see he was just calmly watching, "I'll touch you whenever I damn want you cunt licking bitch. Speaking of which, come here!" Zoe yelled while grabbing my head.

"Fuck off! Let go of me you whore!" I yelled.

She forced my mouth on her area, "Lick it bitch!" she ordered.

She was standing on my legs which hurt slightly as I muffled, "No!"

"Do it!" She pulled my head back so I could see her grin, "Or I'll kill Anthony."

"What?" I whimpered.

She forced me into a kiss, "I'll make it simple. Fuck me, or i'll kill your friend. Rui is actually in danger right now. Fuck me willingly and I'll save him too." Zoe told me.

I was at a loss of words. I have to fuck her to save them? I mean, I've done it with her but that was when I thought she loved me. Its like... she's a stranger... A stranger that knows me inside out. I looked down sighing as I nodded my head.

"Say it." Zoe ordered.

"I'll do it." I said.

"In front of everyone?" Zoe asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes." Zoe grinned.

I sighed, "Alright." hanging my head defeatedly.

I watched as Zoe untied my arms. When they were I tried to punch her which she easily stopped. She cut the ropes on my legs while also scratching my legs. It hurt but not as much as when she forced me on my knees twisting my arm.

I looked up at her crying, "Why? Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Because. Your human." She told me.

I gave up trying to resist and did what she wanted. It felt so empty. Pointless. I couldn't believe that Zoe never loved me after... How could she do this?


	13. Ch 13 Silvia's Glimpse

Ch. 13 Silvia's Glimpse

(I just wanted to say to everyone that followed or favorite, thank you. As for Nyah, my unnamed reviewer, Thank you for your review. It made my morning to wake up and see that new review. As for Dwizard and Vulthurin, Thank you so much your your continued support for this story. It's because of you guys I'm posting this chapter today instead of tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it.)

{Silvia's point of view}

My mother was yelling at me, [Silvia! Fucking kill it!]

I was scared and crying, [But... I don't want to.]

She smacked me, [I told you to kill that Rattata! And you will kill it!] she screamed.

I got up crying hard as I used my powers to rip a Rattata apart. The small creature squealed until a sick crack was heard. It was the first thing I ever killed. When I did it, my mother picked me up and held me. I felt... proud. I was scared but then... I was happy. I murdered something with my powers! My dad came over, another Gardevoir, and smiled.

[Good job honey.] he praised.

[I didn't think it'd work. I thought I was too little.] I replied happily.

My parents both held me for a time before we went back to a camp. My parents loved killing and I... I did too. As we went back to the camp I heard something and went to investigate. I was curious. What I found was a group of Poochyena. They looked at me hungrily. I tried using my powers on them but they were immune. Scared, I started running as they chased me. I cried out for my parents but no one was around until I caught a glimpse of something. Someone was in a tree. I looked up desperately until I saw a boy sitting up there. He had short black hair and white skin. He wore a clearly white knitted shirt and shorts without any shoes. He looked down at me as the Poochyena got closer.

"Ralts! Ralts!" I cried out desperately.

I ran to the tree and tried to climb but fell back down. I started crying until I heard something overhead. I looked up to see the boy smiling with his hand out. I quickly grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I hugged his arm crying as the poochyena circled the tree. The boy hugged me making me blush. He... looked so cute. I felt safe with him like this. I nuzzled his chest as the poochyena barked.

"Ralts." I whimpered.

"Your a pokemon right?" The boy asked.

I nodded, "Rall..."

"So your a Ralts. Your kind of cute." he giggled.

He couldn't see my blush but it was bright red, "Ralts!" I yelled flustered.

"My name's Rui." he told me.

"Ralts?" I asked.

I hugged him tightly as we sat there. I felt tingly inside like Butterfrees were flying in my tummy. Eventually the Poochyena left and I hung to his neck as we climbed down. When we reached it, he put me down. He was only about 1 foot taller than me. I watched as he left and felt sad.

"Bye!" he waved with a smile.

I waved back but secretly followed him. I hid behind trees as he progressed through the forest. Eventually he met an adult human.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" He demanded.

"I was trapped in a tree and helped a Ralts from Poochyena." Rui answered.

"You fucking stupid child." the man backhanded Rui making me growl, "You helped a pokemon!?" he screamed.

Rui got up crying while holding his cheek, "Sniffle. Yeah." he answered.

"Your mom has us go out here looking for you and your off playing with pokemon like a dumbass. Get your ass back to camp before I kick it there." the man ordered while pushing Rui.

Rui sniffled as he walked. I watched them leave before walking back to find my parents. When I got to camp my mom scolded me.

[What happened!?] My mother yelled.

[I heard something and wanted to see what it was.] I answered in fear.

[Honey, please calm down. Just let her relax and tell us what happened.] my father reasoned.

I swallowed before continuing, [It turned out to be a group of Poochyena. My powers didn't work on them so I ran. As I ran,] I stopped at the thought of the boy and felt a blush develop, [I saw a boy in a tree. I cried out for his help and he... saved me.]

My mother punched a wall making me stop, [A human. A human saved your life! One of those pitiful creatures!] My mom screamed.

I shivered in fear as my mom grabbed my arm tightly, [Mom. Your hurting me,] I cried.

[We're going to train you! My daughter will not be saved by a human ever again!] My mother screamed.

My father tried to help me but my mother blasted him with a shadow ball. I closed my eyes crying as my mother proceeded to beat my father. I hated it when she was like this.

(Few months later)

I'd gotten stronger because of my mother. I was close to evolving into a Kirlia. I decided to explore the forest and found myself exactly where I met Rui. I looked up in the tree hoping to see the boy but didn't see him. I hung my head a little sad before continuing my walk. Eventually I heard yelling as I approached where Rui met that human who yelled at him.

"Your not smart enough! Get Smarter!" A woman yelled.

I hid in a bush and looked through it to see Rui on the floor crying. I bit my lip gently as I watched what was going on. The woman was the same height as my mom with straight black hair like his except hers went down past her shoulders. She had c cup breasts and the same pigment of skin. She must've been his mom.

"Why aren't you speaking properly!?" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked.

The woman pinched her nose before smacking him, "Get your shit together. You need to be grammatically correct. How else will you become a diplomat for our camp?" She asked.

Rui held his cheek sniffling, "I don't know. Why do I have to be a diplomat?" he asked.

"So you don't make me, your mother, look bad. Someone has to replace me when I die. Your going to be that replacement. So stop whining, stop crying and for the love of Arceus PAY FUCKING ATTENTION WHEN I TEACH YOU HOW TO SPEAK!" she screamed.

His mom was like a mirror image of mine. She was mean, she hurt him but... no one stands up for him. At least my father did for me. Rui was alone...

(one year later)

I'm so close to becoming a Gardevoir. I spent a lot of my time dancing and teaching my little brother Chrono how to use his powers. He just evolved into a Kirlia recently and our father looked grim.

[What's wrong dad?] I asked.

[Chrono... he doesn't want to be a Gardevoir.] Dad told me.

[So?] I asked confused.

Dad sighed and picked me up like he used to when I was a Ralts, [He wants to be a Gallade. Do you know what he has to do?] dad asked.

I shook my head no, [What does he have to do?] I asked.

[He must do the sheil-kei-Volkei(S-hell-kia-Vol-Kick). A ritual where he has to be abandoned in a random place and find a dawn stone. After finding it, he must find his way home. I'm worried he'll die...] dad explained.

[Oh... Ok.] I said sadly.

My mother walked in and my father put me down, [Silvia. We're having a Frolk-dei-skol festival.] my mother told me.

[What?] My father asked.

My mother looked at him, [A Frolk-dei-Skol festival. For a few days we celebrate Silvia's, and a few others, awaiting evolution.] my mother told us.

[Why? Haven't they suffered enough!?] my father asked.

My mother and father have been fighting for some time. My father believes that its time to move on from punishing humans. My mother on the other hand says the opposite. I... I'm on my mother's side. I think we should kill humans. A lot of the time I spent with my mom she's told me why she thinks they deserve to die. Personally, I don't think they all should die. Maybe enslavement would be better for them until coexistence can be obtained. Then, for the first time in a year, I thought of Rui. I wondered if he was alright. He probably forgot about me by now.

[Silvia!] my mother yelled.

[Huh?] I asked.

[You were thinking of that human again. Know what? That's your fault!] My mother yelled at my father.

My father was taken aback, [M... My fault!?] he replied.

[Yeah. Its your fucking fault! You... human sympathizer!] My mom smacked my father.

He caught himself and smacked my mother back, [You bitch!] my father yelled.

My mother attacked him with a shadow ball. After hitting him, my mother followed up with a psychic. It pinned my father to the wall as he struggled.

[You see Silvia. I believe our mates are chosen by fate,] my mother took out a knife from under her dress, [If he wasn't meant to be my mate. Then why is he weaker then me?] My mother asked.

[What are you doing?] my father asked.

[Its not what I'm doing. It's what she's doing.] my mother said as she gave me the knife.

[Huh?] I asked shocked.

[Your brother wants to be a Gallade. To do that he'll need a dawn stone. I have one but they're so rare.] my mother whispered.

[What are you getting at!?] my father demanded.

[Silvia, kill your father.] my mom told me.

[What!?] I asked.

[Kill your father and I'll give Chrono the dawn stone I have.] my mother told me.

[But why kill dad?] I asked with tears developing.

[Because you need to learn cruelty. Your next to lead our camp after I die. Without cruelty, you can't make the hard decisions.] my mother told me.

[That's absurd!] my father yelled.

[No. This is absurd. Kill your father or I'll kill you. I can easily use this piece of garbage to make an egg and replace you. Silvia, your a wonderful child. Don't make me kill you over something so simple.] My mother told me.

[Killing my father isn't simple!] I protested.

[It is when your life hangs in the balance. Kill him or I'll kill you.] my mother repeated.

I started crying as I walked over to my dad, [I'm sorry dad.] I told him with tear filled eyes.

[Don't be. I never loved you anyways. Your mother is just a sick sadistic rapist. I hope you enjoy your life] My father told me.

Hearing him say that made my heart nearly snap in two. I understood what my mom meant by cruelty is needed to make the hard decisions. I stabbed my father in the stomach. I purposely made it non lethal as I ripped it out and did it again. I glanced at my mother to see her enjoying this. I stabbed him in his privates making him scream. After that, I stabbed him in the Chest blade making him screech before finally dying. I looked at my hands to see blood covering them. My dad's blood. It felt so cold. I turned to my mother and saw her laughing.

[Don't you feel so alive!] my mother asked as she laughed.

I... I started laughing as I licked up some of the blood. I felt so alive and twisted. My mom was right. Its exhilarating to kill things.

[Ready for the festival?] my mother asked.

[Yes. I can't wait!] I exclaimed happily.

The festival was so much fun. I watched my mother rape and skin so many humans for my dress. My mother asked if I wanted to do a human but I said no. I wasn't a Gardevoir yet so I'm not ready. Then there was this one human that had black hair and I remembered Rui. I felt those butterfrees in my stomach again. I wondered if he was being skinned to my displeasure. However, my mother taught me that only humans 12 and older can be a part of the frolk-dei-skol. I watched as she pulled the skin back and cut more. The human male screamed in pain as she pulled and cut. My mom offered for me to do it and I eagerly accepted. The screams and skinning excited me as my mom rubbed my back encouragingly. When I was halfway done, the human was dead much to my displeasure. I enjoyed his screams and suffering. When I was done I finally evolved. I was a full fledged Gardevoir with my dress only to my knees. I took the skin and did as my mom instructed. You place the skin on the dress and have your psychic infusions go through your dress. Slowly, the skin merged with the dress, becoming longer. When the entire skin merged, my dress was barely past my knees. My mom gave me more skin and I continued merging them with my dress. It took 6 skins for my dress to finally be long enough to go to my feet. My mom admired my dress for a bit before hugging me. I hugged back and felt proud of myself. I could've died today... instead I'm a Gardevoir with a beautiful dress.

(few months later)

I was in the forest dancing. I use dancing as stress relief since happy emotions filled me as I did it. Chrono was a Gallade in training now. As I danced I couldn't help but hear a voice and foot steps.

"Come on dude! Maybe we'll find a pokemon!" one said.

I growled to myself as I realized they were humans. I decided to follow them and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Rui! I couldn't help but grin to myself. I watched them suddenly hide behind a bush. A group of pokemon from my camp was coming. I told a Gallade of their location. He slipped into the forest silently. The other pokemon walked by. When they were past I heard someone got stabbed. My heart raced. I told the Gallade to capture them, not kill them! I did a sigh of relief when Rui fell through bushes. He had blood on him and I watched as the Gallade came through the bushes. I couldn't let him kill Rui so I weakened the psychic infusion to allow Rui to get away. I followed him until he met a Ralts.

"Y... Your not going to hurt me?" Rui asked.

The Ralts shook its head and said, [I'm too little to hurt things.]

While Rui was distracted I noticed the Gallade approach from behind the Ralts. Behind Rui was a Hypno and I figured out a way to get Rui out of this alive. Eventually Rui looked to see the Hypno giving me time to stand behind the Ralts with the Gallade. When Rui noticed this he curled into a ball and started to cry. Deep down, I felt so bad. I knew better than most how bad his mother treated him.

I couldn't stay silent anymore, [Don't be afraid.] I told him.

I... I wanted him to survive. This was the only way I could do it. I made him destroy his own camp for his safety... and my own revenge. When the pokemon from my camp attacked and I noticed the chance. I had to even if I had to feign ignorance to who he was. He stood there watching what was happening so I came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him.

[Good job kid.] I told him.

When I wrapped the arm around him, I felt so... happy deep down but... I needed him to live. If I let him go like this, everyone will know I allowed him to live. My mother would be pissed. So... I murdered that woman being raped by a Gallade and gave him a knife. I made it look like I messed up his mind to ruin his life. That way no one can say I just allowed him to live and draw suspicion. After he ran, I searched for a backpack and secretly placed supplies in it. I made sure no one saw me as I looked for Rui. I found him staring at the sky depressed and I quickly placed the backpack in front of him. When he looked back I was already hiding but I think he was able to see my eyes. I couldn't help but sigh happily when I watched him eat. He was only seven though... I need to watch over him. If I don't he might... die...

(Four years later)

I was chasing Rui in this broken down city. He was eleven now and a lot faster than I expected. As I chased him, he tried to shoot me a couple times with his pistol. I used my psychic attack to make a barrier as I ran. By the time I caught up we were on a bridge. I panted hard as a Gallade and Lucario blocked his path. He immediately ran to the edge and stood on it. I felt my heart stop when I noticed him threatened to jump.

[Wait! Don't jump!] I pleaded.

"I'd rather be dead than be your slave." Rui told me as he jumped.

I instantly ran to the edge and watched him fall to the water. I desperately looked to see where he resurfaced. When he did, he wasn't moving and his face was underwater. He couldn't be breathing, so he must've hit his head. I stood on the edge much to the Gallade and Lucario's surprise. The Gallade grabbed my hand and I smacked it away.

"You can't just jump!" Gallade told me.

"Fuck off. I'm going in!" I screamed desperately.

I jumped off into the water after Rui. The water was freezing cold and it felt like my body was frozen. I had to force myself to move as I swam to keep my head above water. I looked around until I saw Rui's body and swam to it. I grabbed him and tried to swim to the shore. Due to my physically weak body, it was extremely hard. The current fought me every step of the way until I finally reached the shore. As I pulled him ashore I realized that I could've just used my powers to save him. I mentally kicked myself as I laid him on the floor. We were both drenched from the river. He wasn't breathing so I placed my hand on his chest. I sensed and found water in his lungs. I carefully moved the water until it was outside of his body. With the water gone I checked and he wasn't breathing. I was starting to panic. I didn't know what to do as tears developed. I picked Rui up and hugged him tightly as I cried. I can't lose him after all this time. I put him back down and stopped myself from crying. I placed my hand on his head and looked inside his mind. After a minute, I found something that might work. I blushed as I put my hand on his chest and pushed down on it repeatedly. After doing this a couple times I grabbed his head and my blush deepened as I swallowed hard. I pressed my lips against his and blew air into his lungs. I took another breath and blew into him again. After that I kissed his lips crying slightly. With that, he bursted forward coughing hard. I was so happy but... I knew he'd be scared if he... saw me. I ran over and hid myself behind a tree.

"Cough! Oh Arceus!" Rui coughed as he sat cross legged.

I watched as he laid on his back panting and coughing. I was conflicted deep down. I wanted to approach him but... I started crying silently. I was so happy but so sad too.

"I... I got away. Ugh. I'm so lucky... and wet. Arceus damn it!" Rui screamed.

I watched him with tears filling my eyes. I... I really want him but... I love him... I can't... I don't know why but I can't. I didn't want to kidnap him. My mother said that our mates are determined by fate. I... I'll let him get away and if I see him again... Then I'll keep him as mine. I sat and hugged my knees crying as Rui walked off with his stuff. I'm going to miss him!

(a few years later)

Rui ran off crying and I sat down looking at the table sad. I wanted to cry but I couldn't with everyone watching.

'What am I doing wrong?' I wondered.

"Your joking right?" Goth asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you ever take into consideration how Rui must feel about this situation?" Goth asked.

Jay was completely confused since he couldn't understand our language, "...No." I said sadly.

"Do you even know anything about Rui? Honestly, I bet I know more about him then you." Goth told me.

I smacked the table hard drawing everyone's attention, "I know everything about Rui! I... I love him." I whimpered pitifully.

"If you know everything then don't you think you should be kind to him?" Goth asked.

"What do you mean? My mom told me that when our mates are forced they have to love us." It sounded so stupid when I said it aloud.

"That's not how it works with humans. Think about everything Rui's been through." Goth told me.

It hit me like a shadow ball and I shivered as regret filled me, "What... what should I do?" I asked.

"Right now, he's depressed. You need to be there for him and comfort him. Make him happy. If you don't... he'll kill himself." Goth told me.

I immediately got up and ran out of the cafeteria. How could I be so cruel and stupid. At least I fixed everything when I found him.

(Present)

I woke up and looked at my precious bond mate. He's been through so much... I couldn't believe another Gardevoir raped him... I hugged him tightly and he sighed happily. I nuzzled him hard. We got back home and I had to comfort him. I love you Rui.


	14. Ch 14 Derek

Ch. 14 Derek...

(This is going to be the last chapter for this weekend. No more will be uploaded until Friday. I's spoiling you guys with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.)

{Anthony's point of view}

I woke up on the floor. My face and body ached. I tried to move but couldn't because my arms were tied behind my back along with my legs. I tried to roll onto my back but couldn't. I looked around as best I couldn't but couldn't see anything useful. Just stone walls.

"Ugh. Where's Derek?" I asked.

I heard keys jingle as a door was opened, "You awake?" a deep male voice asked'

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Here's your food." the man said as he put a bowl in front of my face.

In it was soup with various vegetables and some meat. My stomach growled so I tried to get it but it was just out of reach. I stretched my neck as I opened my mouth. I was able to bite the edge of the bowl and pulled it closer to me. When it was, I started eating it by either lapping up the liquid or sucking in the vegetables or meat. It tasted alright but I missed Machokes' cooking. When I finished, the man came in and grabbed the bowl. I laid there unmoving for some time and quickly was getting bored. My sweater was starting to make me sweat but I ignored it. Eventually I heard sniffling as the door was opened and Derek was shoved in. He immediately curled into a ball and started sobbing. On closer inspection I noticed his clothes were cut up and some bruises/cuts on his body.

"Derek? What happened?" I asked.

I heard him snort before smacking himself a bit, "Nothing important. Here, let me untie you."

When I was untied I got a better look at him. There were cuts on his wrists with what looked like rope burns. He had a black eye as well as bruises on his cheeks. On his chest was a huge three claw gash. Then the various cuts... and bites..?

"Derek, what did they do to you?" I asked.

"Everything. Anthony, we need to get out of here. They're going to kill us. Hybrid thought we had psychic infusions in our brains to make us love pokemon. We don't... he thinks we're useless now. He's going to kill us!" Derek told me.

{Rui's point of view}

When I woke up Silvia was hugging me hard. Warmth and happiness was flowing through me. However, I remembered everything that happened. I kissed Silvia making her happy until she saw my serious look.

[You want to save them right?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so worried about them." I answered.

Silvia kissed my hand, [Your lucky I love you. Talk to Jay and Goth. If you come up with something I'll consider it. I need to go out for a bit.] Silvia told me.

I watched as Silvia got off the bed, "What are you going to do?" I asked.

She put a hand on her hip giggling, [Wouldn't you like to know.]

I shook my head smiling as she left. I got up and went to get ready for the day. Jay and Goth were waiting for me with serious expressions as I got out.

"What the plan?" Jay asked.

I laughed, "Plan? You think I have a plan? I'm just the guy that bangs our leader ok? Not senior strategist." I told him.

[Seriously, you have to have something useful to tell us.] Goth pleaded.

I sat on the bed and looked down, "Sigh. I know they're in the base but what I don't know is this. Are we sure Anthony and Derek aren't traitors?" I asked.

"Derek... I don't know. Anthony, on the other hand, is loyal to us no matter what." Jay told me.

[Not to mention Garchomp wasn't aware of anything that's going on. She wants us to save Anthony or she'll go herself.] Goth told us.

"Well, if she really wants to, should we stop her? Less work for us." I joked.

[How can you joke at a time like this?] Goth asked.

"Heh! Because we're fucked! Hybrid's going to kill all of us! Not to mention Anthony is probably dead while Derek is fucking Zoe on his corpse. If we try to save them, we'll just end up getting ourselves killed!" I yelled.

"We still have to try!" Jay yelled.

"Fuck that! I'd rather just wait until death knocks on that door." I told them.

"...Your a pussy." Jay said suddenly.

"Did you just call me a..." I didn't finish.

"Pussy? Yeah. Your a bitch ass Pussy." Jay mocked.

I flipped him off, "Fuck off Jay! Your nothing but a pedophile!" I retorted.

"How's that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Asked the little girl your fucking." I mocked.

Jay tried to punch me but I blocked, "Take that back asshole!" Jay demanded.

"Make me dick!" I yelled.

[STOP FIGHTING!] Goth yelled, [We need to work together!]

I threw Jay's arm aside, "I'll be honest. I can't trust you Jay!" I yelled.

He was caught off guard and asked, "Why?"

I bit my lip lightly and said, "I just... I just can't believe it. I just can't believe that Zoe was you that entire time. It feels too convenient of an excuse!"

"Well guess what? It is. I didn't even know you guys left. You hear me? I. Didn't. Know. When I heard you were kidnapped I started freaking out because, like it or not, your my friend. I'd give life and limb for you, Anthony, and Derek. So stop fucking grabbing at air and help us come up with something. Anything!" Jay screamed.

I sighed and pinch my nose, "Ugh. Fine! Just let me think!" I yelled.

I paced thinking of plans. They must be in Hybrid's camp. The only way in without a huge fight would be...

I snapped my fingers and exclaimed, "I've got an idea!"

[Great. What is it?] Goth asked.

"Wait, let me get the popcorn. While I'm at it I'll call the press. Count pussula is going to be useful." Jay commented.

I ignored Jay's comment and explained my idea, "This is going to involve me and you getting captured Jay but don't worry. We will use this to our advantage. They'll most likely make us go into a cell with Anthony and Derek. Now, I know what your thinking, 'Why would we get ourselves screwed like that?' Easy, My bond mate told me that she can use her psychic infusion to track me. By the time we find Derek and Anthony the plan will go into stage 2. Make a pokemon joke and I'll kill you Jay. Anyways, Pokemon from our camp will attack the base causing a lot of confusion. In that confusion we'll meet up with our mates and get away."

[I think that's a good plan.] Goth agreed.

Jay was skeptical, "Pfft. Good plan? Are you High!? That's a shitty plan! I don't want to get shot just because they might capture us!" Jay yelled.

"Now who's the pussy? I thought you'd give live and limb for us. Are you a hypocrite?" I reminded.

Jay bit his lip glancing at Goth, "I... Alright. I'll do it." Jay agreed.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as Goth held his hand, "Don't worry Jay. I'm sorry for earlier." I apologized.

He accepted and we continued to talk. I told him how when I was captured; I was going to be used for a frolk-dei-skol. It was meant to break my mate's spirit as well as mine. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but... I'm not. I left the room to see if Chrono was around. Sure enough he was guarding the room. He laid against the wall asleep while standing.

I shook my head with a humorous chuckle before shaking him, "Hey, Chrono!" I yelled.

He woke up and started freaking out for a moment, [What!? Are we under attack!?] he asked.

I shook my head no and he relaxed, "I needed to ask... Do you know any... gifts?" I was shy because the reason embarrassed me.

[Gifts? For what?] Chrono asked.

"For..." I blushed hard, "Silvia... Wait. Am I allowed to call her that when I talk to you?" my mind was trying to avoid the subject with logic.

He laughed, [Yeah. She's my sister. I've called her that since we were Ralts. You know... I'm starting to think your the human she never stopped talking about.] He told me.

"She... talked about me?" I asked.

[A lot. It pissed our mother off that she was so infatuated with you. She never said your name but I knew it must've been you. If you weren't you'd be in a cage or skinned by now.] Chrono told me.

I could see the logic in that, "Oh. Well, thanks Chrono." I turned to leave.

[Wait you shy Ralts.] He told me.

I stopped and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

[You were asking about gifts and its for Silvia isn't it?] Chrono questioned.

I could feel my heart race as my blush darkened, "Y... yes." I replied with a nervous nod.

Chrono smiled, [I've got one. I was going to give it to some random Gardevoir but... I think my sister getting it from the one she loves has more meaning.] Chrono told me.

He held out his hand and in a flash of light a necklace with a weird ball on it appeared, "What is it?" I asked as I picked it up.

The stone had a dna like symbol, [Its a surprise. She'll tell you when you give it to her.] Chrono told me with a smirk.

"Thank you Chrono!" I thanked and, much to his surprise, hugged him.

He pushed me away laughing, [Alright. Get back in there. Silvia's coming back from her dancing.] Chrono told me.

"She dances?" I asked in surprise.

[Its her way of relieving stress. She loved to dance as a Kirlia but that's normal. All Kirlia do.] Chrono explained.

I nodded my gratitude and walked inside. My thoughts went to how beautiful Silvia must look when she dances.

(Some time later)

Me, Jay, and Goth sat on the bed waiting as I looked at the necklace. When the door opened I quickly put it in my pocket. Silvia walked in with a smile that grew when I waved at her.

[So, what's the plan?] Silvia asked.

We explained what we came up with and I noticed her frown at the capture part.

"You can track me with psychic infusions right?" I asked.

"Wait, hold up. What's Psychic Infusion?" Jay asked.

Goth rolled her eyes before Silvia explained, [Psychic infusion is basically... how do I put this? As Psychics we can use our powers to do various things. From lift rocks to talking telepathically. Each Psychic pokemon has a different specialty. I specialize in fighting using my powers but that doesn't really mean much. We can use our Psychic infusion to do other things. We can give psychic infusions through contact. That includes sex to increase the pleasure,] Silvia winked at me making my face bright red, [But we can also use it to produce a signal only we can detect. Which is what's needed.] Silvia told me.

"Any other ways to use it?" Jay asked.

Silvia answered with a smile, [To many to tell in a short conversation. However, if you want more examples. I can use the psychic infusion I placed in Rui to use Heal pulse through it even from a distance.]

"Can you destroy psychic infusions?" Jay asked.

I banged my head against the door asking, "Can we just fucking move on from this?"

Silvia came over and hugged my head kissing it gently, [Don't hurt yourself love. To answer your question Jay, yes. Another Psychic is needed though, as well as physical contact.]

"Wait, I remember one of Hybrid's bandits saying he was upgraded by Hybrid to sense pokemon." I told them.

Silvia bit her lip, [That means Hybrid is a Psychic like his father.] Silvia said aloud.

"Does that not mean our plan won't work?" I asked.

[It'll work just... be careful. If Hybrid touches you Rui, he might be able to sense all the psychic infusions in your body.] Silvia told me.

"How many do I have?" I asked curiously.

Silvia blushed hard with a nervous chuckle, [Uh... A lot. Remember every time we... um... I know you wouldn't want to go into detail with Jay here.] Silvia told me.

"No, please go on. I'm actually quite interested in your sex life." Jay said sarcastically.

Me and Silvia gave him a death glare making him sweat a bit, "Jay. Ugh, sigh. Whatever. Think we can go through with the plan?" I asked.

Silvia frowned and I could sense her worry. I rubbed her back sending waves of reassurance into her. She smiled at me before doing a long sigh.

[Yeah. Let's try it.] Silvia grabbed my head and whispered in my ear, "Garde Gardevoir,".

I blushed, "Uh... What?" I asked.

[Be safe.] Silvia whispered.

"Wait, why whisper when your talking to everyone?" I asked.

Jay and Gith looked confused, "Who was whispering?" Jay asked.

"...I'm guessing that using the Psychic infusions in my body, if you whisper only I can hear it." I said aloud.

Gardevoir blushed before pulling me into a kiss, [Your so smart my precious bond mate.] Silvia whispered.

I blushed hard, "W-whatever! Can we just do this?" I asked in embarrassment.

Silvia kissed my head, [Yeah. You two can leave now. Your going to get captured so you might as well not have anything on you.] Silvia told us.

"I guess. Ready to get captured?" I asked.

"Uh... How do you do that?" Jay asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get ready to be captured. Its usually something that happens when you least expect it." Jay told me.

I just shook my head as I walked out with Jay. I felt something in my pocket and remembered the necklace I wanted to give Silvia. I'll give it to her after we get Anthony, and probably Derek, out of Hybrid's camp.

(One hour later)

"Dude, We're lost!" Jay screamed.

"We are not lost! I know where we're going!" I screamed.

We were arguing to draw attention to us. After all, we can't get captured if we are sneaking around. After twenty minutes of pointless arguing we decided to take a break.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen anyone." I commented.

Jay agreed, "Yeah. We were screaming our heads off. You'd think someone would hear us."

I heard shuffling as three people with assault rifles came out, "Get on the ground!" one yelled.

'Why am I not surprised?' I thought.

'I wonder what's for dinner later,' Jay thought.

We got on the ground as the soldiers tied us up, "How'd you find us?" I asked.

"We heard the screaming. You two need to shut up when traveling." One told us.

"Should we kill them or bring them back? Hybrid isn't there right now." Another asked.

"Hm... they're humans so we should bring them back. They don't have anything on them." Another said.

"Hey, your right. Why is that?" The first asked.

"Others in our group stole our crap and ran while we were sleeping," I lied.

"That's rough. Eh, we'll take them with us. Maybe they'll join us after Hybrid talks to them." Another suggested.

They picked us up and had us walked. I thanked Arceus that they didn't just shoot us. As we walked I noticed the bandits looked uneasy. We eventually reached a large fence with several guards on it. They noticed us and opened the gate. When we entered we were knocked out.

(Thirty minutes later)

I woke up untied with someone shaking me. I looked to see it was Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"What's up?" he asked humorously.

He looked messed up to say the least, "What happened to you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing. Zoe told me she'd save you but I never thought she'd bring you back here." Derek told me.

Before responding I looked at him. I couldn't believe he was covered in cuts, especially the giant three clawed gash on his stomach. His left eye was black like someone punched it. When I looked closer I saw bites marks all over as well.

"Zoe didn't save me. My bond mate did." I told him.

Derek frowned, "Well... at least they spared Anthony for a time. Zoe was the traitor." Derek informed.

"We already know. Where's Jay?" I asked.

"Over there with Anthony. He won't wake up." Derek told me.

I got up and said, "Let me show you how its done."

I moved Anthony aside as I pulled back my leg and kicked his arm full force, "Wake up you dumbass!" I screamed.

I jolted up yelling, "What the fuck! I was faking it!"

"Well, you should've gotten up dumbass." I told him.

"Wow, your such an asshole Rui." Anthony told me.

"Yeah and your retarded. See? We all have flaws." I told him with a chuckle.

I looked around to inspect the cell we were in. I touched one of the walls and felt it. The wall was smooth and natural. We're inside a cave and... I looked to see there was a gate with iron bars. Outside it were two torches that made enough light for us to see. This place, other than the iron bars, must we

have been a natural cave formation. So we must be underground. As I looked around I heard footsteps along with the jingle of keys. The front door was opened as Zoe and Hybrid entered the cell. I backed up so that Hybrid wouldn't touch me.

"Your still alive?" Hybrid asked towards me.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Your an idiot," Now that caught my attention since Zoe was speaking, "I know you Rui." She told me.

"I think I'm a bit out of the loop. Since when Could she talk?" I asked.

"Turns out her dad's human." Derek informed me.

I growled under my breath, "Yeah. So what if I'm alive?" I asked.

"That means that she failed. In other words, you failed." Hybrid said as he turned to Zoe.

Zoe physically shivered, "B-But. We c-can kill him n-now." She studdered.

"True. We could." He turned back to face us.

Zoe did the same as she calmed now, "Should I kill them?" she asked.

Hybrid pulled out a pistol and shot her in the side of the head, as she dropped he said, "I don't like or accept setbacks. I should have known this would happen. You pokemon are so useless."

Derek screamed and tried to attack him but Jay held him back, "You mother fucker! How could you!?" Derek screamed.

Hybrid tilted his head before going over and kicking Zoe's corpse, "What? She betrayed you. Why do you care? She'd have killed you in a second. You should be thanking me." Hybrid told him.

I heard Jay whisper, "I hate to say it but he's right. She deserved it."

Derek stopped struggling and held his head down, "I know... but I... I still loved her!" He cried as he slumped to the ground.

Hybrid stepped on Zoe's head and squashed it, "I really do hate Pokephiles. Its disgusting." He told us.

"But your parents were..." I started.

"Don't EVER speak of my parents! They didn't want to have me. To be honest, no human really wants to do a pokemon. Why would they? Look at what they've done to our species." Hybrid told us.

"Our camp is like that now!" Anthony yelled.

"Yeah! Not all pokemon are bad! Some are good!" Jay yelled.

Hybrid sneered as he said, "Know what? Fuck this." He pointed the gun at us and shot Derek in the head.


	15. Ch 15 Hybrid's Secret

Ch. 15 Hybrid's Secret

(Here we go, I'm really hoping this chapter won't make people rage or get mad. Anyways, thanks everyone for the support. Here's chapter 15)

{Rui's point of view}

Everything seemed to slow down as Hybrid shot the gun. I watched as Derek had wide frightened eyes. And then... it was over. Derek fell over dead and blood leaked from his head.

"There. Now he won't miss her." Hybrid smiled.

"You Bastard!" I screamed.

"I would go easy on the insults. After all, I'm the one with the gun Rui. So, be a good boy and answer my question. What's your plan? I know you didn't just get caught randomly with Jay. You didn't even bring supplies. When you plan on getting caught you need to make it believable. Having nothing on you is far from that." Hybrid told me.

"Maybe it was by accident." I lied.

He did a long sigh as he shock his head, "Fine. Hard way it is," He shot Jay in the leg, "What's the plan?"

"I don't" I stopped because he shot Jay in the other leg.

"I don't have all day. Tell me now!" Hybrid ordered.

"But I." he shot Jay in the private, "Bro, you don't shot another man in the dick. That just isn't right." I told him.

He did a genuine laugh for a moment, "Ok. I won't shoot because that was genuinely funny." He told me.

An explosion echoed throughout the cave as I heard yelling from further down. Hybrid got mad and shot Zoe's corpse a couple times.

"Fucking Zoe! You piece of shit! If your friend fucking..." He growled before looking at me, "Leave this fucking cell and the frolk-dei-skol would be the most pleasurable torture you ever could hope for!" he threatened.

He left the cell throwing the gun over his shoulder and locked the cell. We all huddled around Derek checking just in case, by some miracle, he was still alive. However... he wasn't.

"...I... I can't believe it..." Anthony said as he visibly shook.

"I hope he's in a happier place." I whispered.

"Happier place? There's no such thing when your alone! Zoe never loved him! He's... alone!" Anthony yelled.

I looked at Derek's body and wanted to cry. I... I felt so guilty! I... I actually believed up until that point that he was one of the bandits because of Zoe. I glanced at Zoe's defiled corpse and sighed sadly. He was innocent... how could I doubt my friend? Anthony picked up the gun as I tried to help Jay. He was screaming his head off from the pain. The bleeding wouldn't stop and I couldn't do anything.

I then heard Silvia's voice, [Rui. Put your hand on his wound!]

'Huh? Why?' I asked in thought.

[Just do it! Urk!] Silvia ordered.

She was obviously in battle right now. I did as she asked and placed my hands on his injured legs. Heal pulse radiated from my hands and healed them. I felt metal in my hands and saw the two bullets.

"That's so cool. ...I am not putting my hand there." I told him.

"For the love of Arceus just do it please!" Jay yelled.

"...No." I told him.

"Dude I am literally going to die. Are you seriously going to do this right now?" Jay asked.

"Ugh. Fine." I groaned and placed my head above his private area but didn't touch it. Heal pulse still worked though and soon he was healed. I threw aside the three bullets as I helped him to his feet.

He patted my back saying, "Thank you."

I just shrugged, "Whatever. We're still trapped here."

"Guys, Hybrid left his gun!" Anthony yelled.

"Great! Shoot that lock so we can get out!" Jay yelled.

"...Oh... Its empty." Anthony said in a disappointed tone.

I started laughing, "He shot Zoe's body. Of course it's empty!"

"I guess I'm an optimist." Jay shrugged.

"Your an idiot, not an optimist." I retorted.

"Arceus Damn It!" Anthony yelled and kicked the cell gate.

It fell over making a way for us to escape, "...Know what? Lets not question it and leave." I suggested. When I looked around Jay and Anthony were already gone, "Oh yeah. Leave me with the corpses. Do I look like a necrophile?" I muttered as I ran out.

As I ran out, I heard yelling. When I got near, I saw Anthony choking out a guard as Jay took his gun. Anthony twisted the guard's neck, killing him instantly. Another guard came by only to get shot by Jay. I walked over to him and took his pistol. I noticed he was still alive so I finished him by shooting his forehead.

"I'm not one for killing humans but you know what? Fuck these guys," Jay told me.

"Hell yeah, I second that." I agreed.

We started running through the cave for a while killing anyone we find. At one point I saw light at the end of the tunnel we were running through. Just before we reached it an explosion made rocks block it.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Damn it is right. You little bastards are screwed." a voice said behind us.

We all turned around and saw a pissed off Hybrid dragging an Alakazam. He grabbed its arm and pulled it off. The Alakazam sprung to life and started screaming. We were frozen in place as Hybrid started to beat the Alakazam with its own arm until it died. Hybrid's helmet was covered in blood on its left side as he looked at us. He threw the arm aside like it was trash. I noticed blades made of bone coming out of his elbows as he approached us.

"Wait... we have guns! Shoot him!" Jay ordered.

We started shooting everything we got at him and, to my amazement, none of the bullets even hit. He was actually blocking or dodging every shot. I recognized some of the moves he was using. He looked amazing as he jumped up and flip as he swiped the blades at blinding speeds. He was even faster than Chrono! Worse yet, he seemed to have been doing it like it was child's play. At one point he ran towards us just dodging every bullet like we were in slow motion. As he neared we ran out of ammo. He went to attack Anthony but I jumped in the way and got stabbed by his elbow blade.

"I knew it! Psychic infusions!" Hybrid yelled as he picked me up with the bone blade.

I coughed out a lot of blood, "Get... Get out of here guys!" I yelled as I threw my pistol as Hybrid's head.

It bounced off his helmet and made him focus on me. Jay and Anthony ran for it as Hybrid pushed me off the blade. I landed on my back hard and screamed in pain. He walked over to me with a very pissed off look. I closed my eyes as he raised a foot only to open them when a deafening shriek was heard. Hybrid looked shocked as the shrieking continued. At the opening of one tunnel a torn body was sent flying.

"So... The bitch is here," Hybrid muttered.

I saw Silvia come from that tunnel holding the head of some random guard. When she looked at me she let out another blood curling screech as she threw aside the head.

"Screeching won't save your mate. I completely cut him off from you, bitch." Hybrid told her with a smirk.

"Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir!" Silvia screamed as she swiped her hand towards him.

Hybrid laughed at her, "Oh please. Like you can intimidate me. You want to heal him so bad? Then get by me you whore." Hybrid challenged.

Silvia gladly accepted the challenge as she forced a rock from the ceiling to fall. Hybrid caught said rock and threw it forward followed by a kick. The rock flew towards Silvia and was caught by psychic. It flew back towards Hybrid who just punched the rock. It shattered into dust and I noticed Hybrid cracked his neck.

"Surely you can do better than that." Hybrid mocked.

Silvia smiled, "Gardevoir~," She said softly.

Soon light filled the room as Hybrid was forced to slam his back into the sealed exit hard. I looked back at Silvia and saw her come to me. As she did, I saw Hybrid come out of her shadow using Shadow Sneak. Silvia dodged a critical hit but still got knocked away. I looked around for something and grabbed an empty assault rifle clip. I had to help somehow. I threw the clip at Hybrid.

I bounced off his helmet making him turn to look at me, "Really? Was that it?" he asked.

"Ever heard of a distraction you dumbass!" I yelled.

When Hybrid look back at Silvia, She punched him across his helmet with an ice punch that knocked off his helmet. Silvia looked at me and quickly came over.

She grabbed my hand and I heard her beautiful voice again after I thought, 'Silvia...'

[Hold on! I'll heal you now!] Silvia yelled.

I relaxed as I felt the pain slowly go away, "I guess... we're going to have to do a lot of physical contact to replace the infusions I lost huh?" I joked.

Silvia kissed me hard as the wound finished healing, [No jokes love. Not right now.] Silvia smiled.

I smiled weakly, "Ok. Is he dead?" I asked.

"Hahahahahaha!" Hybrid laughed.

Silvia stood up in a defensive manner. I knew she was protecting me as Hybrid laughed before standing up. He turned to us and I saw his face. His eyes were the same color of a Gardevoir or Gallade. I noticed his pupils slowly form into slits as he glared at us. His hair was light green with shades of brown and I think he had ears just like a Gardevoir. He was a true Hybrid through and through. I noticed something though. A necklace was now visible with a small stone. He walked over to his Gallade head helmet. The one he made from his father's head. He stared at it before picking it up. I used to think that he kept the eyes on but they were hollow. Something seemed off by the way he was acting. When he put the helmet on I noticed he started laughing again.

"You know. There's a reason why I've never been beaten in battle. My father... he gave me that reason by accident. Can you believe that? No matter what, it goes back to him. He doomed every single pokemon who lives with my birth. Its not exactly his fault I suppose but he still forced my mother full of his essence." Hybrid seemed to be rambling.

"I think you knocked a screw loose," I told her.

"No. I'm just excited. I don't normally get to do this unless I'm fighting someone strong enough. This is my biggest secret since everyone who ever saw it is dead." Hybrid told us as he stood.

[I don't like this.] Silvia whispered.

"Why? I really don't understand what's going on. He can't just get stronger." I told her.

"Oh really? Let me show you my... Theta Mega Evolution." Hybrid said with wide murderous eyes.

[He can mega evolve!?] Silvia yelled in shock.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Mega evolution is a temporary evolution that gives you a huge boost to your abilities. I found out how to do it after killing my dad. I'm surprised its so simple. Watch as I, Hybrid, Evolve into a being so powerful I'll crush your skulls like twigs. Execute-Theta Evolution!" Hybrid yelled.

Light enveloped Hybrid as he was surrounded by a ball of energy. The energy bursted as he started to change.

"RAAAHHH!" Hybrid roared.

His helmet merged to his head and transformed into a white knights helmet without an eye cover and a green blade that resembled head of a Gallade. On its sides were ears like Gardevoir's. Bone spikes came out of his neck on his right and left side. A white cape formed on his back that went to the back of his knees. The bottom of the cape was ablaze with blue fire. His hands were covered in bone like armor with a sword handle coming out of his elbows. He held one arm towards us as he used his other to pull out the bone sword that was inside his arm. The sound it made as it was pulled out resembled a knife cutting flesh for a long period of time. When it was out, blue fire lined it edged as Hybrid swung it with expert grace.

Silvia swallowed hard, [I think we're dead.] Silvia whispered sadly.

"Wait... if this is the end I'd want you to have this." I told her as I pulled out the necklace Chrono gave me.

Silvia took it from me and looked at it in shock, [Do you know what this is?] Silvia asked.

Hybrid looked at us in confusion as I replied, "No. What is it?"

[This is Gardevoirite. It allows me to... Mega Evolve.] Silvia whispered in shock.

"I... I wanted to give you a present to let you know how much I appreciate you. I love you Silvia." I started crying, "Your single handedly the best thing that ever happened to me."

Silvia kissed me hard as the necklace started to glow. When the kiss was over, Silvia was now mega evolved. I blushed hard because it reminded me of a wedding dress and our kiss sealed the deal. She wasn't even touching the floor as she floated from pure psychic power with ease.

"So you dressed up for a wedding. I'm still killing you, you bitch!" Hybrid yelled and ran at her with blinding speeds.

I watched as Silvia opened her mouth and let out a horrible screech. Hybrid was blasted away as I realized that was Hyper Voice. How long did Silvia know that move? Hybrid stood back up but eyed Silvia carefully. He obviously was thinking of what to do next. A front attack wouldn't work since Silvia could just use Hyper Voice. Not to mention Hybrid's typing. He must at least be Psychic. Is he also fighting? Is he even considered to be a pokemon with typing?

"Hm." He held his blade forward, "Lets try this. Psycho cut!" Hybrid yelled and swiped his blade faster then a blink. Silvia just used Hyper Voice but much to our surprise it just cancelled both attacks. When we looked for Hybrid again, he reappeared in front of Silvia. Silvia was much faster than before since she was able to move just in time. Hybrid followed up with a Ice punch but it collided with a Shadow ball. Hybrid kept progressing towards her as Silvia stood behind me and used Hyper Voice. Hybrid shot a Psycho cut to cancel the attack out. When he neared, I stuck my leg out and tripped him. He landed on his hands and twisted to effortlessly get back to his feet. As he did, the fire on the cape almost hit me. I watched as Silvia used Psychic to try and squish Hybrid between two walls. Hybrid blocked it using his hands as he used his feet to bounce his bone sword up and kicked it towards Silvia. Silvia caught it with her Psychic and threw it back at him, sharp end forward. Hybrid caught it with his feet but Silvia still held it with Psychic. The Blue Fire started to burn Hybrid's feet until he pushed it into the ground. The bottom of his feet was burned to the first degree but Silvia wasn't done. She stopped using psychic, much to Hybrid's surprise, and used Shadow ball. As Shadow Ball hit Hybrid, he shot back with a Psycho cut. Silvia actually got hit critically and lost focus. Hybrid saw this and used Shadow Sneak.

"He's using Shadow Sneak!" I yelled.

Hybrid came from her shadow just in time for a Hyper Voice that Slammed him into the floor. Hybrid got up extremely angry. I saw his right arm start to become wet by a purple substance. He ran towards Silvia using his left arm to grab his bone sword that was embedded in the ground. He swung it, sending psycho cuts. Silvia blocked with Shadow Balls until he was near. He was trying to use Poison Jab but Silvia dodged to the side. As he turned to swing his sword at her she punched him in the ribs with an Ice Punch. He staggered for a moment until he was hit by a Hyper Voice. Hybrid was thrown back, doing a flip involuntarily, and slid on the ground. He lost his bone sword and looked injured.

He growled hatefully at Silvia as he coughed some blood that dripped under his helmet, "You... Bitch!" he yelled.

I noticed him pull on the handle for his right arm and took that bone blade out. However, the blade was serrated with a jagged edge. Blue fire was aligned down the middle of the blade as it started to glow purple. Purple Ooze dripped off it as Hybrid Ran at Silvia full sprint. I watched as Silvia's chest blades started glowing for her final attack.

"Poison Jab!" Hybrid screamed as he thrusted his sword.

"Garde VOIR!" Silvia screamed full blast at Hybrid.

Hyper Voice and Poison Jab collided in a violent explosion that knocked both of them away. Silvia flew back and hit the blocked entrance/exit. Hybrid flew back and hit the ceiling as he went. He fell onto his stomach and slid a couple feet before laying there unconscious. I heard a snap as both of them reverted back to their original forms. I looked at Hybrid to see his evolution stone was crumbled into pieces. I got up and ran to Silvia. I turned her around and gave a sigh of relief when she was breathing. I heard a cracking sound as her evolution stone started to crack and crumbled into dust. She was conscious though so I tried my best to pick her up as I heard a far off explosion. The ceiling over Hybrid collapsed as rocks started burying his lower half. He started screaming from the pain as he jolted awake.

"Right here," I heard Jay's voice say as rocks were moved.

The previously blocked entrance was opened by Anthony's Garchomp. I was so happy to see them but what made me happier was when Silvia kissed my cheek.

"Si..!" I started to shout.

[How many times do I have to tell you not to say my name.] Silvia smiled at me.

"Your gift broke." I said sadly.

She nuzzled me, [Your the best gift you could give me,] she whispered.

I blushed hard, "What the Fuck!? That's embarrassing!" I yelled flustered.

[Could be worse. I could explain what I'm going to have us do tonight.] she whispered sexually.

I blushed harder as everyone looked at us in confusion. I could hear Hybrid screaming in the tunnels but we ignored him. The cave was collapsing so he'll just get crushed. Silvia asked about Derek but we told her what happened. It saddened me greatly to know that we couldn't give him a proper burial. Thankfully, nearly all of the north point raiders are dead. All that was left was to go back home... our home.

(Later that day)

When we got back me and Silvia immediately went to our room. We barely had one foot in the room and she was yanking my shirt off. I kissed her feverishly as she threw me onto the bed. She likes being rough with her powers but not enough to hurt me. I smiled as I watched her take off her dress. She's like a goddess to me now and I'm happy here. She crawled on the bed only to be surprised by me sitting up. She sat on my lap as I pleasured her breasts and gently rubbed her chest blade. I think tonight will be amazing for both of us.


	16. Ch 16 Back Home

Ch. 16 Back Home

{Hybrid's point of view}

Darkness... I'm trapped under some rocks surrounded by infinite darkness. My legs and bodies were stuck under a lot of rock. I was born in darkness. My mother never loved me... everyone else hated me just because I was what I was. A Hybrid of a human and a Gallade/Gardevoir. It wasn't my fault so why did... I heard a drop and found myself looking up at my father. I growled and looked away. I'm wearing his head, he's obviously a figment of my imagination. I felt blood drop on my head much to my surprise. When I looked up I saw my mother and father without their heads. Most would be horrified but I started laughing. I will not die here. I will not! I started to pull my legs until they finally got out from under the rocks. They were broken but my psychic infusions were healing them. I grabbed my necklace only to find my mega stone had turned into rainbow dust. I punched the rocks behind me in frustration. My legs were in incredible pain as well as my ass but that wasn't the problem. I lost... I fucking lost to that Gardevoir and her... I opened my eyes in shock. I should've... I should've killed that mother fucker during the fight! I focused so much on Silvia and not her mate... If I had taken him hostage... Wait... would she have actually backed down if I did take him hostage? Well... This is not over. I will kill that mother fucker and his Gardevoir! I bent my knees to check if they were still hurt but they felt fine. I got up and felt the walls until I ran my fingers over a crack. Wind was blowing in through it. I focused all my energy in my right hand and punched the wall. It was blown away revealing the exit. When I got out, I saw that my camp was destroyed. It was nightfall with a full moon. I stared at it for a moment before walking to my camp. When I got there I was met with a situation I never expected.

"Hybrid, your alive?" one of my bandits told me in disbelief.

"Yes. How many are left?" I asked and noticed they held their guns at me, "Put your guns down." I ordered.

"I'm sorry Hybrid but we got a new boss. Everyone, open fire." one of my former bandits ordered.

I shook my head in disappointment as I used Shadow Sneak. I appeared in front of the bandit that gave the order. I uppercut his gun into the air and kicked him in the balls. I quickly threw him into two other bandits as I extended my bone blades from my elbows to block incoming bullets. The gun fell down and I quickly caught and shot it at 5 of the bandits. Two bandits ran out of ammo and ran towards me. I tripped one and stomped his head onto the ground as I caught a right hook from the other. I head butted him as I twisted his arm until it snapped. Before he could scream, I sliced his head off and caught it. With a flick of my wrist I threw it into the arms of another bandit. While he was distracted, I shot him in the face. The two bandits that was knocked over by the bandit I threw at, got up.

I grabbed both of their faces, "Mind Crush!" I yelled.

Their eyes became lifeless as they dropped to the floor dead. The bandit I threw was the only one left. He was on his knees as he held his crotch until I stepped on his back.

"Who took over?" I asked.

"Fuck you Hybrid," he responded.

I sighed and grabbed the back of his head and ripped his memories out of his head. He screamed in pain as I made it feel as painful as possible. I found out it was my lieutenant who took over. The man died from the process and I stepped on his body as I walked. Trash. All of them. No wonder we couldn't win. Its these idiots' fault. They failed me. I might as well finish what the pokemon have started.

-a few days later-

(Silvia's camp)

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up and found Silvia wasn't next to me again. She'd been very busy for the past few days. I was feeling lonely but I couldn't tell her that. I got up and took a quick shower. While taking it, my thoughts went back to Silvia and how much I... I felt tears forming as I started to cry. Eventually I stopped and got out. When I went into Silvia's office I found her asleep on the desk. She must've fell asleep reading all the reports. I shook her gently to shake her up. She woke up groggily.

"Ugh. Garde?" She asked.

"If your tired, you know you can sleep with me?" I faked my smile to hide my loneliness.

Silvia looked at me with a small smile before getting up, [Take my seat and work in my place while I'm gone ok?] she told me.

I nodded and took the seat she normally sat in. I noticed Chrono walked in and stood next to me. I looked at the reports and letters to find them in english. As I read them, I started to feel sad.

[Is something wrong?] Chrono asked.

"...Chrono... can you keep a secret?" I asked.

[Yes. What's wrong?] He asked.

"I...I've felt so alone. Silvia's been so busy and I... I miss her!" I almost yelled.

[Is this also about Derek?] Chrono asked.

"Yes. He died right in front of us and I couldn't do anything to save him." I told him.

Chrono patted my back and said, [You saved Jay and Silvia.]

"I didn't save either of them... Silvia's healed Jay using me. As for Silvia, she was protecting me... her useless mate..." I replied bitterly.

[Silvia told me you about how you tried your best to help her. You did distract Hybrid and you allowed her to mega evolve with that kiss you gave her.] Chrono told me.

I blushed, "She didn't need that kiss to mega evolve. It was just coincidence or perfect timing. Hybrid mega evolved without help." I told him.

[I think that's something only he can do due to being half human and half pokemon. Silvia needed you to transcend into her mega form. Her evolution is based on love, that why her heart becomes two. Surely you noticed she had two chest blades.] He told me.

I blushed, "Yeah and she looked so beautiful but... I think her normal form is the most beautiful."

Chrono smiled at me, [Don't worry. Silvia will be free soon and then you two can spend time together.] he reassured.

I went back to reading reports until the door was opened and I looked up to see it was Jay and Anthony.

"Hey guys." I said with a hint of nervousness.

"How are you holding up?" Anthony asked.

"I've been better. I've been super lonely." I told them honestly.

"So have we... our mates have been so busy." Anthony whispered.

Chrono looked at us worriedly, "My mate is asleep so I'm in her place, need anything?" I asked in the most polite way possible.

"Your company?" Jay asked.

"You got it." I answered.

"...I don't know if I can do this..." Anthony said sadly.

I looked down, "We have to." Jay told him.

"Like you understand! Derek was the first person I ever met! Know what my first memory is? Being beaten and cut by Lucario! I was a slave for 6 years! I was raped the second I turned 9! I only got away when Derek and Zoe saved me from them! He was my savior! My best friend! Now he's... He's gone!" Anthony screamed.

Anthony started crying much to our surprise, "Anthony, sometimes things like this happen. Hybrid could have shot any of us." Jay told him.

"Hahahaha! Yeah except him! I hate how he's so fucking special! Like he's the main character of a story or something!" Anthony yelled.

"Anthony, please calm down! I'm sorry ok!? Its... its my fault..." I said sadly.

Anthony just sighed and sat down, "No... no its not. Do you guys know why I wear a sweater and Sweatpants? Because I'm still afraid. I'm afraid that I'll be taken by Lucarios and forced to do all their bidding for years and this time Derek won't save me." Anthony told us.

I felt bad for Anthony as I looked at Jay, "That won't happen. Garchomp will protect you." Jay reasoned.

I saw Anthony squeeze his knees, "I... I followed Garchomp yesterday. What Zoe said bothered me so..." Anthony stopped for a moment.

"She isn't..." I said shocked.

"She is. She's cheating on me with other Garchomps. I'm not good enough for her!" Anthony cried.

"Then... maybe you'll find a new mate." I suggested.

Anthony hugged his knees sobbing harder, "I think I did! Our neighbor... a Lucario came over because she wanted to talk to Garchomp. I told her she wasn't home. She started pushing to let her stay. I thought she just wanted to wait for her! Instead she tricked me into showing her around! When I showed her our room she... seduced me. She made me feel wanted... attractive... then slowly got me comfortable with taking my sweater off. Then my pants... my shirt... and, before I knew it, she was riding me and I enjoyed it! I feel so guilty! Earlier today I told her it was a one time thing and... I don't think she cares what I want. I'm scared guys. What if... what if Garchomp finds out. She'd kill me. She already hurts me..." Anthony whispered the last few words.

My eyes opened wide as was Chrono's, [She does what?] he questioned.

"Derek was the only one I told but... now he's dead and I have no one to talk to anymore." Anthony cried.

Jay exchanged a worried glance with me, "Chrono, is there any way we can make it so he's not Garchomp's mate?" I asked.

Chrono frowned at me, [If we did that Lucario would just take him. Not to mention his old mate would be very upset.] Chrono told us.

I bit my lip and asked, "Do you want me and my mate to talk to her Anthony?" I asked.

Anthony did a slight nod like he was five. I wanted to speak again but the door opened revealing Anthony's Garchomp. She looked happy but I noticed Anthony was shivering. She went to walk over to Anthony when I noticed her claw was glowing.

"Chrono! She's trying to kill him!" I yelled.

Chrono jumped over the desk tackling the Land Shark pokemon. Garchomp got up and tried to use Crunch on Chrono. Chrono dodged to his right and punched Garchomp with an Ice punch knocking her out. Anthony stood behind me as Chrono poked Garchomp. When we realized she was unconscious Chrono stood guard in case she'd wake up.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"Depends," I looked at Anthony, "You've got to have questions." I told him.

Anthony swallowed before giving me a hard nod, "Yeah. I... I need to know something." Anthony told us.

We sat and waited for Garchomp to finally wake up. She eyed each of us before sitting down.

"Garchomp?" She said to us.

Chrono translated, [She said 'well?']

"Garchomp... why did you do it with other Garchomp?" Anthony asked.

Garchomp tilted her head, "Garch chomp Gar Garchomp Arch." She said.

Chrono translated, [She did it because she wanted to have a child.]

"But we could have done it to get a child!" Anthony yelled.

"Garcho Garchomp!" Garchomp yelled.

[She says she wanted to but you didn't] Chrono translated.

Anthony looked down, "I'll admit it... I wasn't ready but now I'll never be with you." Anthony said as he got up and left.

Jay followed after him and I approached Garchomp, "I hope your happy."

"Garchy Gar Garchomp." She said to me.

Chrono translated, "She says she's not the only one at fault here. She must've heard his confession.] Chrono told me.

Garchomp growled before looking down, "To be honest, you cheated on him first and on multiple occasions. He did it once because he was tricked and then seduced. I suggest getting a Garchomp as a mate because Anthony is never going to forgive you. Take her away, I have to read the rest of the stuff for my bond mate." I told Chrono.

After they left I went back to looking at the reports when the door opened. I was expecting Chrono to be there but it was a Lucario. I was too busy reading to notice until on the top of my vision, I saw blue fur.

I looked up embarrassed, "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Chrono isn't here so I won't be able to understand you." I told it.

The Lucario sat on the desk, [That won't be a problem. I can talk telepathically too.] She said in a very feminine voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I started reading the reports again, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

[Just wondering where our leader is.] She told me.

"Oh, she's in our room sleeping. I'm covering for her." I answered.

[Me and you have a room?] She asked playfully.

I laughed while shaking my head, "No. Me and the leader are bond mates. So we share the room she's currently sleeping in." I explained.

She laughed, [I know. Just teasing. Does she share you?] She asked.

I blushed hard, "What? No! Of course not!" I yelled flusteredly.

[Then she's selfish.] She giggled.

I frowned, "Hey, my bond mate is not selfish," I told her sternly.

She just smiled, [I think she is. After all, she keeping a cutey like you all to herself. Is that really fair?] she asked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

[How so?] She asked bending forward.

I glanced at the curve of her ass for a moment, "Because I love her and so does she," I answered.

[Are you sure?] she grinned.

I blushed, "Yeah. Why?" I asked.

She got off the desk and instead walked over and sat on my lap, [I can tell. In your eyes and aura I can see your very lonely. Your mate hasn't been giving you any attention as of late. Don't worry, I'll give you some attention,] She whispered the last sentence sexually.

"Your hitting on me," I blushed hard.

[Its a little past hitting on you.] she giggled.

I pushed her off me much to her surprise, "As much as I loved that little bit of dialogue. No. If you need something then tell me. Otherwise, get out. Don't leave and I will tell my bond mate. Trust me, you wouldn't want that." I told her.

She got up and dusted her body, [I'm impressed. Not many can resist my advancements. But there's more then one way to get in someone's pants.] she winked, "Lucario~"

A heart came out of her wink and I threw myself to the left. It hit the wall harmlessly and I got up.

I was a little mad, "That's it! Get Out!" I screamed and by little mad, I mean pissed.

[Heh. Fine but, I'll be back. And you will screw me next time. Just you wait.] She winked and left shaking her hips as she walked.

I shook my head still pissed off as I fixed the chair. Chrono walked in with a worried look on his face.

[What happened?] he asked.

"Some whorish Lucario decided to waltz in here and push her furry body on me. She tried to use attract on me but I dodged it luckily." I told him.

[She's a master seductress. I'm willing to bet she's the one that seduced Anthony.] Chrono suggested.

"She seems to believe I'm going to bang her." I told him.

[Hey, she's a very attractive Lucario. Get lonely and sad, and... well... you'll definitely fall into her clutches.] Chrono warned.

I waved my hand disbelieving, "Yeah yeah yeah." I replied.

Chrono shook his head as I kept reading. Silvia came out of the room stretching and yawning. I turned to face her with a smile. She sat on my lap, wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against mine. In a minute she was snoring cutely as I kissed her head.

"I think the loneliness is gone." I whispered to Chrono.

I could've sworn I saw Silvia smirk just as I continued reading.

(one week later)

Silvia has gotten even busier in the past week. Anthony and Jay went on a mission to give him and Garchomp time from each other. I was basically stuck just talking to Chrono. Which isn't a bad thing! Its just... I miss my mate... Hell, she hasn't even tried to seduce me in like ever. As embarrassing as it is to admit... I found it hot... Her naked goddess like body just... I felt a blush cover my face as I heard the door to our room opened.

"Silvia!" I chimed happily until I noticed she had a backpack.

She looked really sad, [Rui... I'm going to be gone for a few days...] she told me hesitantly.

I looked down, "Oh." I said sadly.

She came over and kissed my lips lovingly, [Don't worry, I'll be back. Then you'll have me all to yourself. The reason I've been so busy is because of the event we're going to.] Silvia told me.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked hopefully.

She frowned, [Me and Chrono are leaving...] she told me.

I frowned, "Oh... Be safe. Please?" I gave her a small smile.

Silvia kissed me hard, [I will. See you, your in charge while I'm gone ok? Be careful. Everyone here knows what I'd do if you died so don't worry about order.] Silvia told me.

I nodded in response. I noticed waves of sadness radiated from Silvia as she left. With her gone I felt so... empty. Even more so then I did before. After showering, I went and sat behind Silvia's desk. The room was so silent as I sat there alone. The first paper was a hatching report that stated that I needed to be there. It was set in about an hour but I didn't even know where it was! I was so distracted I didn't even hear the door open. I looked at the second report and it said something about a pokemon camp needing help. I bit my lip before writing down authorization to help them. To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Silvia is the leader not me. Halfway through the third report I put it down and held my head.

[Need help?] a familiar voice asked.

"Go away." I said rudely when I noticed it was that Lucario.

She smiled at me and sat on the desk, [Come on. Your going to need help now that your mate is gone.] she told me.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need a whore's help." I replied.

[Why won't you trust me?] she pouted.

"Cause I'm not a moron." I told her.

[Actually, you are. There's no other person in our camp that will translate for you.] She told me.

"Yes there is! Jay's mate, a Gothorita." I replied.

She giggled, [Actually, she evolved a week ago and read this.] She pulled out a new report.

I took the paper and started reading it. Turns out, Goth is laying an egg and Jay's the father. I felt my eye twitch in both horror and admiration for my friend. He did it! Wait a minute... how the fuck did he do it? Gothitelle don't have legs... do they? I'm gonna hurt myself if I think too much into this. The female Lucario walked over to me and I felt my heart race. I know Silvia said not to worry but I'm literally all alone and vulnerable. The lucario grabbed the scruff of my shirt and pulled me to bump my nose against hers.

I shivered, [Cute. Your scared. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.] She let go of my scruff, [But you are accepting my help.] she told me.

"Ugh! Fine! Tell me your name so I can actually call you something.

She smiled and Chimed, [Its Lily.]

"That's a nice name. Now can you show me where eggs are hatched? I apparently have to be there for a hatching.

[Sure. Just follow me.] Lily smiled.

I shook my head knowing the next couple of days is going to be interesting.

(If anyone's wondering, Hybrid can listen in on telepathy. He heard Rui say Silvia's name in his thoughts to her.)


	17. Ch 17 The Past part 3

Ch. 17 The Past part 3

(10 years old)

{Rui's point of view}

I've been traveling with Casey, Symphony and Tony for a few months. Casey and Tony were ok but I started bumping heads with Symphony. We just couldn't agree on anything. Casey tried talking to her but she's just a bitch. During an ambush, she tried to shoot me by 'accident'. Yeah right. I think I'm ten now but its hard to tell after a while. The days just seem to go by too quickly. I'm hoping I'm right that I'm 10 now. We've been traveling to find the last human city. So far we've only found abandoned camps and ruined towns. I followed behind Casey as we walked. Symphony was behind me with Tony behind her. I held my pistol in my left hand with the knife that Gardevoir gave me in my right hand. Right now we were walking through a forest that was rumored to be infested with Beedrill. I looked at the trees as we silently walked. I could see some of the Beedrill but they were asleep luckily. A few Kakuna were stuck on the trees or hung from several branches. As we walked a few Weedles started to stir inside bushes. We needed to hurry before the swarm wakes up. Symphony eventually stepped on a Weedle that let out a loud cry. I quickly stabbed it in the head and looked to see the swarm was still asleep. We started to walk faster as they started to stir in their sleep.

"We're almost there guys," Casey whispered.

"Thank Arceus," I whispered.

"Afraid of a few bugs Rui?" Symphony mocked.

"Screw off." I retorted silently.

"Make me." She replied.

I stayed silent as we walked until I felt Symphony push me. I tripped and fell making me accidentally shoot my gun. The sound instantly woke up the swarm and we were all running. A few Beedrills were to our left so I shot them with my pistol. As we ran I heard Tony trip and stopped running. Symphony ran past me as I went to help Tony. Only, I was too late as he was stabbed and stung by several Beedrill. His screams rung in my ears. I shot my pistol until it was empty as I worked to get the Beedrill off him. I stabbed so many, I lost count until I uncovered his body. There was a huge pool of blood with his body full of holes. His left eye was missing with a hole that went through the back of his head. His right eye stared at the sky with a horrified look on his face. I turned to run but was quickly surrounded. I didn't know what to do as I held the knife out. Suddenly I saw a few of the Beedrill collapse while other were crushed into a green bloody corpse. The others seemed to move away from me. I looked to see that there was a pokemon killing the Beedrill. I didn't get a good look because the swarm surrounded it I know it had red crimson eyes. I quickly started running after Casey and Symphony. When I finally found them, they were outside the forest panting.

"Pant. Hah. Where's. Hah. Tony?" Casey asked.

"Dead." I panted.

"Arceus damn it!" Casey yelled.

Symphony got in my face, "This is all your fault!" she screamed.

"My fault? Your the dumbass that pushed me!" I yelled as I pushed her.

Symphony just straight up punched me. I fell onto the ground holding my cheek. Next thing I knew she was on top of me flailing her arms. Casey had to tackle her in order to stop her. I struggled to my knees when I heard a gunshot. Casey fell over onto his back holding his stomach. I noticed blood drenched his shirt as Symphony got up. Casey looked up at Symphony.

"I think I'm done with this." Symphony told him as she pointed the gun at his head.

Casey coughed blood, "Wait..!" he held up his hand only to get shot in the head.

I got to my feet freaking out that she did that. I heard a sound coming from the forest. A roar was heard indicating that it was a pokemon. I looked at Symphony to see her pointing the gun at me.

"Ha. Good luck trying to get away." She grinned as she shot me in the leg.

I dropped to the floor holding my leg as she gingerly walked over to me. I was too focused on the pain as she yanked my backpack off. Before leaving, she kicked my injured leg. I screamed out in pain as I started crying. She swung the backpack over her shoulder as she walked away. I rolled onto my back and found the knife next to me. I grabbed it and tried my best to sit up. My blood dripped from my leg and when I tried to stand I fell onto my back screaming. When I finally finished screaming, I opened my tear filled eyes. I found myself surrounded. I looked around dragging my body with one arm. There were three Zoroarks, a Bronzong, Lucario and an Alakazam.

I felt desperate as I dragged myself to one of the Zoroarks and grabbed its leg, "Please. Please help me." I cried desperately.

I looked up at the Zoroark and saw it had a neutral look but compassion flashed in its eyes, "We'll help him. I'll take him back to our camp. Our Gardevoir can heal you." he told me, his voice was masculine.

The pain in my leg hurt too much to care that he spoke, "Thank you," I said as I let go of his leg.

The Zoroark picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed from the pain in my leg but he ignored it. He started walking and I watched the rest of the pokemon walk off. As we walked I noticed drops of red blood on the floor from my leg. The pain started to fade so I stopped crying. Eventually I just passed out.

(A few days later)

I woke up on a blanket looking up at the sky. My leg hurt slightly as I tried to move it. I looked around and saw a pokemon walking around looking at injured pokemon. She noticed I was awaken and came over to me. I flinched as she knelt down and reached for my arm.

She helped me sit up and examined my arm, [How do you feel?] She asked in an almost angel like voice.

I blushed hard feeling my heart beat faster as she rubbed my arm still examining, 'Why do I feel so... nervous?' I wondered, "Yeah. I feel fine." I told her.

[That's good. That bullet did a lot of damage to your leg. The bullet broke apart once it hit your bone. I had to focus on your leg for three days to get all the pieces out.] She told me as she examined my other arm.

My heart beat just would slow down, 'Something isn't right,' I thought to myself.

She rubbed my cheeks and then my head, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I don't know why I felt so embarrassed and... trusted her, "I'll be honest, I feel attracted to you but I hate pokemon." I told her.

Her eyes started glowing, [Hm. Well that explains it.] she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

[A Gardevoir infected you with her psychic infusion straight into your brain. I can take it out but... it might be painful.] She told me.

"What... what is her psychic infusion doing?" I asked.

[I can tell its specialized. It's slowly influencing you to become attracted to Gardevoirs.] She told me.

"How painful will it be to take it out?" I asked.

[Don't know. Its specialized so its burrowed deep in your mind. I'll have to rip it out using my psychic infusions.] She told me.

"Can a Gardevoir infect me with her infusion from a distance?" I asked.

"No. Only through physical contact. To avoid emotional trauma she probably erased your memory of the event.] She stopped touching my head.

I finally stopped blushing, "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

[Cause your going to help us when I'm done healing you.] She told me.

"How?" I asked.

[I don't know the details yet but I will by the time we're done getting the psychic infusion out of you.] She told me.

"Will I hate you after its out?" I asked.

She frowned, [Well, i'm sorry to say this, but we can't reverse what has already changed.] she told me.

I looked down, "Oh. But it'll keep me from becoming worse right?" I asked.

[Depends on you. You never know. Things happen in our lives that no one can control. We sometimes just fall in love with other species because it feels... right. My mate was human...] She told me before looking down sadly.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

[He died from a Muk suffocating him before digesting him.] She told me.

"Since he was human... is that why your being so nice to me?" I asked.

She smiled, [Yeah. Not to mention, I'm flattered that you think I'm attractive.]

I blushed before laying down, "So, when can we start taking out the psychic infusion?" I asked.

She placed her hand on my head, "Right now. If you want." she asked.

I nodded as I saw her eyes start to glow. The only thing I remember is screaming in pain.

(Three days later)

I woke up and was hit with a splitting headache. Last night the psychic infusion was finally pulled out. I stared at the ceiling as the headache started to die down. I didn't feel any different. I looked around and saw that Gardevoir was asleep on one of the blankets. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't move. When I looked at the Gardevoir again I noticed that she didn't look as attractive as she used to. That's progress I guess. As I laid their my thoughts went back to how Symphony killed Casey and Tony as well as injured me. I never want to see her ugly ass again but... I want to kill her. She was with Casey and Tony for months, even if Tony was an accident, why kill Casey? He was trying to get her off me, not hurt her. I heard the Gardevoir start to stir as she started to wake up. I looked at her as she rubbed her eyes with a cute yawn. She got up and walked over to me.

[How do you feel?] She asked.

"The same except for the headache." I replied.

She rubbed my chest and shoulders for a moment. I felt something like a pulse run throughout my body. She must've been checking for any damage in my body. The pulse felt warm as it went throughout my body. When she finished, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to stand. I was finally able to move and stretched as much as I could. She seemed to smile at that much to my embarrassment.

"So, what do you need me to do since you helped me?" I asked.

[Two of our pokemon went missing in a cave. We want you to go down there and find them.] she told me.

"Wait, how can I find him? I'm just a human." I complained.

She poked my head playfully, [Don't be a baby. You can do it. Your a smart kid. I can tell.] she smiled.

I really hated that she was able to make me feel confident. Pokemon are so weird. They can do so many things and yet they're asking me to go find a lost pokemon? It can't be a trap, it'd be a waste of time just to heal and help me.

"Sigh. What pokemon went missing?" I asked.

[A Kirlia and Gallade. The Kirlia went missing first so the Gallade went in to find her.] She told me.

"Alright. I'll need a weapon and a light source." I told her.

She shuffled nervously, [Um... we only have your knife. We don't keep human weapons here. As for light... will a torch do?] She asked.

I felt my eye twitch, "Know what? Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll just use my immense charisma." I said sarcastically.

It went right over her head as she chimed happily, [Great! The Gallade is my cousin so I'm rooting for you.]

I sighed as she led the way. She gave me the knife I've had for years and a stick. A Monferno came over and used ember on it. The stick went ablaze turning into a torch. I looked at the cave as I look a hesitant step inside. I looked back at the Gardevoir to see her wave with a smile. I turned back and proceeded down the cave with the torch. As I walked, the cave started to have a distinct smell as I noticed blood covered the floor in a trail. Someone was killed or injured here. Judging by the trail, whoever it was ended up being dragged. As I followed the trail I ended up finding a human corpse. I nearly puked from the stench. I moved the torch to get light on the body and saw that whoever killed this person had feasted on it. The corpse was so badly damaged from decay and parts being eaten, that I couldn't even figure out the gender. I heard a rock fall in the distance and started to walk towards it. I ended up finding a dead end except for a crack with light coming from it. I looked through and saw a fire with what looked like arms and legs cooking on it. I heard whimpering as I tried my best to look around through the crack. I saw the Kirlia and Gallade I needed to find but they were tied up and gagged. I saw a man walked across my vision making me gasp. He must've heard it because he walked over to the crack making me sit on my ass trying to hide.

He must've saw the torch light, "Who's there! This... This is mine! This food is mine!" I heard metal clang as he started running.

Shit! Now he knows I'm here and will start looking for me. I got up and started going back down the cave I came from. My torch got slightly dimmer as I looked for another path in the cave. I found one and progressed through it as I saw a fire move across from down the tunnel. I moved slightly faster as I went down the tunnel. I heard footsteps towards me so I did what I really didn't want to do. I threw my torch down and killed the fire. A light came towards me as I laid up against the wall. The light came closer as a man ran past me. He was 6 feet tall with his bones basically showing. He was covered in dried blood and had a rag covering his private area. He had a long beard and his hair was stringy with many clumps missing.

"Come out! Feed me! Feed me!" He started yelling as he ran frantically.

When he was far enough away, I felt along the wall as I progressed towards where the crazy man came from. I eventually found the fire and tied up pokemon. The Gallade looked shocked as I came into the light.

"Sh!" I shushed.

I went over to him and tried to untie him but there wasn't any knots. What the hell, it wasn't even rope. They were bound by a type of skin. It must have been dark type because it might be negating their psychic abilities. I took out my knife and was about to cut their binds until I was hit from behind.

"No! You are Mine!" The man screamed as he started to beat on me.

I was able to flip onto my back and stabbed the crazy cannibal in the shoulder. He screamed as he pulled himself back and I used the separation to try and cut the binds on the Gallade's hands. The crazy guy grabbed my arms and picked me up. I struggled trying to get out of his grip. I looked at the Gallade and 'dropped' my knife near him. I nodded towards him as he fell over to try and go over to it. The crazy man threw me onto the grab and punched my cheek. I laid on the floor holding my cheek. I turned onto my back and saw the man pick up what looked like a handheld saw. To my horror/surprise, the damn thing turned on.

The man walked towards me holding the saw overhead, "Feed me! Feed me! Huh?" he said as he looked at the Kirlia.

I looked at her and noticed she was crying hard. The crazy man walked towards her with the saw ready to kill her instead. I got up and went over to push him. He didn't budge and instead swung the saw towards me. I fell back and the saw cut my cheek a bit. I held my cheek as it started to bleed. I glanced at the Gallade and saw him cutting the ties on his hands. The man got on top of me and tried to cut into my head but I grabbed his hands. He was stronger then me but I think being afraid was making me stronger. I slowed his descent on the saw down and moved it to the left. I watched as the saw got closer and closer until it started cutting into my left shoulder. I started screaming as I pushed his hands back only to delay him momentarily as he pushed back down. The Saw was starting to cut back into the already open wound. The rotating blade was splashing blood on my arms as I desperately tried to push the Saw away from me. Suddenly, the Saw was gone as was the man that tried to kill me. I held my cut shoulder as I tried to sit up. The Gallade finally got free and took the man off me. The crazy man swung his Saw wildly as he tried to kill the Gallade. The Gallade swiftly dodged the Saw before delivering a deadly blow to the man's stomach. I saw the man drop the Saw as the blade was twisted. With a vicious swipe, the Gallade split the crazy man's stomach open. From where I was watching, his upper body went back as his legs went forward. The Gallade looked at me before going over to the Kirlia and cutting her free. When freed, the Kirlia ran over to me and started healing my shoulder.

[Why are you here?] Gallade asked.

"Your cousin asked me to help you. So I did... at the expense of my left arm." I complained.

[Don't worry. Kirlia can heal the wound.] Gallade said as he sat cross-legged next to me.

I looked at him with pained eyes, "How did you two get captured?" I asked.

[Kirlia got lost in this cave. I came in to find her. I found her bound by dark type pokemon skin. As I tried to get her free that crazy fucker knocked me out. He was planning on eating us after eating the other humans he killed in this cave. He feasted on their flesh right in front of us.] The Gallade told me.

My shoulder was taking a long time to heal, "How long until my shoulder is ok?" I asked.

"Kirlia," Kirlia answered.

[She says about 3 minutes and the wound will be closed so we can get out. You ok though?] He asked.

I sighed, "I guess. I was slightly worried that you two would've left me here." I told them.

"Kirlia?" Kirlia asked.

[She's asking why.] The Gallade translated.

"Most pokemon I met were murderous creatures." I answered.

After healing me, we picked up a torch and lit it. We were able to get out all the while the Kirlia hugged my arm. I blushed at that but I felt uncomfortable. When we got out of the cave, the Gardevoir hugged Gallade excitedly.

[You did it! I knew you would!] She yelled.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked.

She poked my head playfully, [Hello, I'm psychic. I can see into your future.] she told me.

I shook my head and got my shoulder healed. After that, they allowed me to leave. They were a nice bunch of pokemon but the next group I meet scar me. It was because of these pokemon that I started to doubt that all pokemon are evil.


	18. Ch 18 Temptation

Ch. 18 Temptation

(I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I honestly have a question, if anyone leaves a review, I'd like to know, out of all the characters in this story, which is your favorite?)

{Rui's point of view}

I followed Lily as she guided me through the camp. I noticed a lot of the pokemon were nodding respectfully towards me. Lily opened the door to a brick building that had a Chansey outside it. Inside there were nests full of eggs. As we walked in I saw a Gothitelle in the middle of a separate room laying an egg. That must be Goth. I looked around some more until I noticed a group of Gardevoir huddled around an egg. I could hear sounds coming from inside it. Lily moved aside and nudged me forward. The Gardevoirs moved aside and allowed me to go forward.

"What do I do?" I asked.

A Gardevoir grabbed my hand, [Your here to give the Ralts its first Psychic Infusion. Well, The Infusion isn't yours but it doesn't matter. When it hatches you only need to touch it.] The Gardevoir instructed.

I watched as the first crack was made. I heard a cute growl as another crack was made. On the third hit, the small Ralts' horn was through the shell. In a few more hits, the shell was broken as a new baby Ralts came out. It was growling cutely as it fell on its knees. I blushed as I watched the small creature look up at me.

"Ralts?" It said as it held its arms up towards me.

I felt one of the Gardevoirs rub my back as I inched towards the small Ralts, [Its ok. Pick him up.] one of the Gardevoir urged.

I placed my hands under the newly hatched Ralts' arms and picked it up. I felt so happy as I held the little Ralts in my arms. He nuzzled my chest as he made cute growls. I looked around and saw all the Gardevoirs smiling at me as I held him.

[Hold out your finger towards him.] One of them said.

I did as she said and held it towards him. He looked at it cautiously before holding his finger out to poke mine. When it did, I felt proud as a wave of happiness went through me and I sent it to him. One of the Gardevoirs held her arms out to hold him. She looked so happy, she must've been the mother. I gave him to her and watched her press his horn against her chest blade. The Ralts growled happily as it was then thrown up and caught by his mother.

[You did very well. I'll admit, we all had our doubts but maybe she was right to pick you as a mate. You gave him his first psychic infusion and he got slightly attached to you.] The Gardevoir rubbing my back Chimed.

I blushed, "Thank you. This is honestly an amazing experience." I told her.

She nodded as she took her hand off my back, [Careful with that Lucario. Temptation is easy to fall to when your mate is gone.] She warned.

"I can handle it." I reassured.

She whispered in my mind, [Whenever you need us to help you, just yell. Our leader gave us the responsibility to keep you safe. Ok?]

I nodded. The Gardevoir decided to mess with my hair but petting my head. I blushed furiously at this which made all of the Gardevoir giggle. I turned around and saw the Lucario beckoning me to follow her. The Third report said I needed to go to the fields and meet with the Gardener. Lily led the way happily until we reach a part of the forest I've never been to. It was a large lush field that grew many kinds of berries and vegetables. I even saw some Miltank and Tauros. Must be their breeding grounds since not all pokemon are intelligent. One of the chef Machoke was there observing the fields. I waved at him when he saw me.

He approached us, "Ma, Machoke mach?" he asked.

[He asked 'Is there something you need?'] Lily translated.

"My mate placed me in charge while she and Chrono are gone. So, I'm basically doing what she does regularly. How are things here?" I asked.

"Mach, Machoke ma." He pointed at the Miltank, "Machoke Macho Machoke." he said to me.

Lily translated, [He says that the crops are growing well. However, the Miltank refuse to breed so attract might be used on them.]

"Alright. Good job. Will you be at the cafeteria for lunch?" I asked.

he nodded, "Machoke mach. Macho machoke mach." he told me.

[He says, 'Of course. We're going to be making sandwiches. He'll save ketchup for you.] Lily translated.

"Thank you. I'll see you then," I replied happily.

The Machoke smiled back before going back to tend the crops. Lily led the way as we went back to Silvia's office so that I could read more of the reports. Lily sat on the desk as usual but in a more sexual way. Bending forward, laying down, or on her hands and knees watching me read. I ignored her and her attempts at attracting my attention. I can understand why Silvia was so busy. As I looked through I found an older paper about the event Silvia went to. Its a special meeting that lasts a day but takes one day to get to. At this meeting, leaders of various pokemon camps take and exchange info of important incidences that happened to their camp. I wondered if Silvia was going to mention me or the whole Hybrid incident. At the thought of Hybrid, I remembered Derek. In his last moments he must've been in a deep depression. He was a prisoner, his mate never loved him, he was beaten and raped, and then watched the one he still loved get shot in the head. I could imagine the emotional pain he must've been suffering from. Would he have been suicidal if he survived? I sighed as I tried my best to forget about Derek. That may sound harsh but... we all need to move on eventually. I finally found a place I can be happy... a place where my mate is a pokemon I'm deeply in love with. I bit my lip sadly as I read more. Lily had left by the time I looked up. I looked out the window and saw the moon was already in the sky. I turned off the light and went into my dark empty room. I hesitantly stepped in there as the darkness and loneliness started to fill me. I crawled onto the bed and tried to fall asleep. After an hour I woke up and started crying. I missed my mate. I missed seeing her, hearing her, her body...

As I cried I heard a sound, "Ralts," it said.

I stopped crying to look and see it was the baby Ralts and the Gardevoir from earlier. She placed him on the bed and I watched as he clumsily stumbled to me. He wiggled his way between my arms and nuzzled my chest. I ended up snuggling him as I started to wonder. Was this what it felt like to be a father? The Ralts certainly seemed like it counted me as its father. I looked and saw the Gardevoir lay on the bed next to the Ralts. She must've felt my sadness and came to cheer me up with her baby Ralts. As I hugged the baby Ralts I felt a desire fill me. A desire to have a child of my own. One that I could teach to be kind and understanding. A child that will bond me and Silvia together forever. After the Ralts fell asleep, I did to. This time, I never woke up or cried because I didn't feel alone. When I woke up, the Ralts and Gardevoir were gone. Instead they were replaced with a Lucario sitting on my bed staring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

[Waiting for you to wake up.] she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

She smiled and said, [Cause it makes you more vulnerable.]

"Haha. Very funny." I replied without any amusement whatsoever.

I got up and went to walk past her, only to be pushed back. She stood up as I tried to pass her. She stopped me again. I glared at her as I tried to push her out of the way. Lily instead grabbed me and threw me back onto the bed.

I sat up, "What the fuck do you want from me!?" I yelled.

[I've screwed every human male that's ever came to this camp. Jay included. I've never had to resort to forcing myself on any of them due to my... curves. Why you resist me so much is starting to piss me off.] Lily told me.

She sat on my stomach forcing me onto my back, "So, your a whore. Sorry but whores don't attract me." I told her.

She whispered this though, [You know, your mate could be cheating on you right now. Being stressed and away from you might make her resort to fucking a pokemon.]

I looked at her in shock feeling my heart hurt, "She... She'd never do that!" I yelled.

I noticed her grin as she started licking my ear, [How do you know? She could be and damn well be enjoying it. When she gets back, she might abandon you to their ritual. I could save you by taking you for myself if your a good boy.]

I blushed, "Ah. Fuck you!" I yelled.

She giggled in my ear before kissing my cheek, [Don't fight it. Trust me, you'll enjoy it.]

"Help! Help me!" I screamed.

Lily smacked me, [You stupid piece of meat! How dare you resist me you little...] "Lucario~" She winked as a heart hit me.

I could tell that I was changing because Lily suddenly looked sexy to me. She pinned me with her body forcing me to kiss her hard. The Gardevoir with the baby Ralts barged in and stopped Lily. Lily complained in their language only to shrug and leave winking at me while shaking her hips.

The Gardevoir came over to me, "Thank you." I told her.

She smiled and held out her baby Ralts. He eagerly held out his arms for me to hold him and I happily accepted it. As I held him, I noticed he was sending waves of happiness into me. He must be learning to control his emotions and send them to others. The more I held him the more I felt attached to him. Since I was the one who gave him his first psychic infusion, he probably thinks I'm his dad.

I started to pet his head, "You know I'm not your daddy right?" I asked kindly.

He smiled at me but nodded, [Its the duty of all Gardevoir and their mates to care for the young. You were the first thing he saw so naturally he'd be attached to you.] His mother told me.

I smiled as the baby Ralts nuzzled into my chest before falling asleep, "Honestly, I shouldn't be happy since I'm only 14 but... This feels nice." I told her.

[With how well you handle him, maybe you should come to more hatchings.] The Gardevoir grinned, [That is, if you want to be swarmed by baby pokemon daily.] she giggled.

I handed the sleeping baby Ralts back to his mother, "Maybe. Um... how long does it take for a... Ralts egg to hatch?" I asked.

The Gardevoir smiled at me as she rocked her child cooing softly, [Usually about 3 months. Why?] She asked.

"Just wondering." I replied.

[You and your mate are so good for each other.] She said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

[Before you came she never seemed to smile at most things. Not even when she went to Hatchings. Most baby Ralts feared her. Personally I think she was jealous that we had mates and she could have gotten any Gardevoir to be hers but... Instead she... waited for you specifically.] She told me.

"Yeah. I'm getting the feeling she knows more about me then she's letting on. Not to mention her fixation on me apparently wasn't sudden." I told her.

The Gardevoir looked around and giggled, [Her fixation started when she was a Ralts. I was her friend at the time and all she talked about was a human. Some boy with black straight hair that saved her. She'd blush and talk about the butterflies she had in her tummy at the thought of him. I think she was destined to love a human if being saved by one, one time is enough to make her feel that way. She was so happy when she talked about you. Then her mother started to...] She stopped entirely as I felt sadness radiate from her body.

I tried to change the subject by asking, "What are you hoping your little baby will evolve into?" I asked.

[To be honest, it doesn't matter to me. He's my baby boy and I'll love him forever.] She answered.

"What about his dad? Where is he?" I asked.

[Oh, he was an adventuring Gardevoir I hooked up with. A few months back he came to our camp for supplies. He was in heat so I... welcomed him to my room.] She told me.

"So it was a one time thing?" I asked.

She kissed her baby, [Yeah and it ended better than I expected.] she chimed.

"What's his name?" I asked.

She smiled and answered, [My precious little Aitsu.]

I smiled at the name, "That's a nice name." I told her.

[Yeah. I'm going to go eat at the cafeteria. When I'm done, I'll come back with little Aitsu to keep you safe and give you some company.] She told me.

"I'd like that. Thank you." I smiled.

I watched her leave as I decided to lay on the bed. I grabbed Silvia's pillow and hugged it tightly taking in its scent. It smelled like her and I sighed contently thinking about my precious bond mate. After smelling the pillow, I got up and showered to try and take my mind off Silvia. Goth must've been so wrecked with pain and sore after laying her egg. I wanted to go visit but I probably shouldn't in case I was needed for something.

(later that day)

I had fallen asleep after reading the reports. I woke up to a euphoric feeling on my area. Then I remembered that Silvia wasn't here and checked to see who was giving me this feeling. No one was there though. I must've been in the afterglow of a dream or something. I drowsily rubbed my eyes as Aitsu open the door to the office. He walked in, falling over once clumsily before getting back up and coming over to me. I smiled as he walked around and looked straight up at me.

"Ralts?" he asked as he held up his arms.

I giggled as I picked him up and placed him on my lap. I allowed him to sit there and watch as I looked through the reports. Occasionally, I'd pet his head and got a cute growl in response.

Then a thought crossed my mind as I picked him up and turned him to look at me, "Do you know your name little Ralts?" I asked.

He shook his head no, "Ralts..." he answered.

I smiled with a slight giggle, "Your mommy told me it, do you want to know what it is?" I asked getting a quick nod in response, "Your name is Aitsu." I told him.

"Ralts!" He chimed and giggled happily.

I placed him down on my lap and petted his head as I continued to read. He looked at some of the reports in awe. I could tell he was trying to understand what they were saying but he couldn't read. He just hatched yesterday, I'm surprised that he's trying. I looked at one report and saw it was about Goth successfully laid the egg and that it'll hatch in about 4 months. I smiled as I thought of Jay holding his own child. Everything's changing so fast. What happened to me? I used to be a pessimistic asshole loner that hated everything... wasn't I? For the first time I actually thought about everything that's ever happened to me. Then it all changed after Silvia shared her emotions with me. I looked at Aitsu to see him asleep in my lap. I heard the door open as I saw the Gardevoir walked into the room. She had a plate of food for Aitsu I assumed. However, she placed it in front of me and then picked up Aitsu from my lap.

"You didn't have to bring me anything." I blushed.

[Nonsense. You must be hungry.] She told me as she smiled and rubbed my back.

My blushed become darker as she rubbed soothingly. I started eating and it was still warm. She must've ran to keep this food as hot as it was.

"Did you run here?" I asked as I glanced at her.

I noticed she was a bit sweaty but she tried to play it off, [No. Is it good though?] She asked.

I nodded in response, "Its amazing."

[Thanks. I'm going to put Aitsu on the bed to sleep. I'll be right back.] she chimed.

I smiled as she went. I continued eating until she came back and I finished. When I did, she came over and sat on my lap much to my surprise. She looked at me smiling and I blushed back. I'll admit, her being a Gardevoir was making me think of Silvia. Her left strap for her dress was falling down her shoulder revealing her left breast. My thoughts about Silvia were making my hormones activate much to my surprise as well. I wanted Silvia but her being a Gardevoir is tricking my mind but I knew she wasn't Silvia. If Silvia tried to hide amongst a hundred Gardevoir, I'd still know its her. She looks so... beautiful. This Gardevoir wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my neck. I admit, I moaned happily to this. I missed my mate kissing my neck and seducing me like this Gardevoir was. She kissed up my neck to my cheeks until she looked me in the eyes and tried to kiss my lips. Temptation... I knew that's what I was dealing with. I wanted her because my mate was gone. I wanted her because I felt lonely. Not to mention I wanted her because I desired the closeness we were close to committing. Then I remembered my mate and stopped her. I'm not going to cheat on my bond mate even if I... slightly wanted to.

"I'm sorry but we can't. I love my bond mate." I told her.

She got off me blushing, [No, its my fault. I didn't mean to...] she looked down embarrassed.

I smiled and got her to get off me, "Don't worry. You stopped so its fine. I was going to go sleep now anyway." I told her.

I got up and was followed into my room. Aitsu was asleep on the bed next to where I would go to sleep. I silently got onto the bed and laid down next to him. His mother slept on the other side and my mind wandered to Silvia and me having a child. Would it be like this?

(The next day)

The next day was pretty boring except for when I played hide and seek with Aitsu. There weren't many reports today and Lily left me alone finally. Aitsu's mother acted as my guide and translator. After eating lunch I went back to my room and heard a lot of footsteps. My door was opened and my heart leaped with joy as Silvia came in. My joy wavered though when another Gardevoir entered the room. She was different though, where most Gardevoir were green she was blue. Not only that but her eyes and chest blade were orange instead. Is she special or something?

[Is this the human?] This mysterious Gardevoir asked.

Silvia looked worried, [Yes. He is.] Silvia answered.

Arceus, I love Silvia's voice, [Hm...] The mysterious Gardevoir rubbed my cheek, neck, and shoulder as she inspected me, [Not bad. Cute, to say the least. Is he smart?] She asked.

"I..." I started to say.

[Shut up!] The mysterious Gardevoir ordered.

I swallowed hard, [He survived seven years on his own. He started when he was seven years old.] Silvia told her.

[I asked about his intelligence. Not his accomplishments.] The mysterious Gardevoir told her in an annoyed manner.

The mysterious Gardevoir suddenly grabbed my crotch making me flinch and fall onto my ass. I looked at her blushing.

She seemed amused by my reaction, [That was adorable.] she looked back at Silvia, [He's afraid still? Your mother brought you up well.] The mysterious Gardevoir praised.

I noticed Silvia glanced at me with a hint of worry in her eyes before looking back at her, [Thank you.] Silvia replied.

The mysterious Gardevoir started to leave, [I'll allow this. He can be your mate but you know what to do if he breaks your heart.] She warned.

Silvia nodded as she left. When she was gone Silvia immediately tackled me in a hug.

I hugged back, [I missed you so much!] Silvia yelled.

"I did too!" I replied.

I picked Silvia up much to her surprise and brought her to our bed. It's been too long. I kissed her hard as the dress came off her body.


	19. Ch 19 Our Day

Ch. 19 Our day

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up to Silvia draped over my body. She snored cutely in my ear. Her hair was tickling my nose and made me giggle. I turned my head and kissed her lips. I love her so much. I kept kissing her until I heard her groan. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at me.

"Gardevoir~," She whispered and nipped my ear.

I smiled back, "Morning to you too Silvia," I blushed and asked, "Did I ever mention that I love your name?"

I noticed her blush as she shook her head, "Gardevoir..." she replied.

I kissed her neck and held her tightly, "Well, I do. I love it and you. But mostly you." I grinned.

Silvia kissed me before getting up and dragging me into our shower. When we finished showering, I got dressed and walked with her into the office.

"Who was that strange blue Gardevoir?" I asked.

Silvia sat down and poked her fingers, [...Well... she's kind of the main Gardevoir, called the Matriarch. The overall leader I guess you can say. She tells us lower leaders what to do... I should've lied but she's too smart for that. She wanted to see you herself...] I noticed her tear up before doing a mock laugh almost like she was in disbelief, [I thought she was going to kill you and...] she started to cry at this point, [It'd be all my fault!] she cried.

I hugged my mate sending waves of comfort to her. She hugged back as my comfort started to calm her down. She gripped my shirt before pulling me into her. I blushed a bit but she held me there nuzzling into my shoulder. I rubbed her back over her sensitive bump. She shuddered when I did that making me smile. When she let go, I decided to put a chair next to her. She was confused for a moment as we sat in silence.

I broke the silence and declared, "...I'm working with you from now on."

She looked at me in surprise, [But... I don't want you to get bored with my work...] Silvia stammered.

I grabbed and kissed her hand, "I want us to always be together. Plus, I don't want all the stress to fall on you." I laid my head on her shoulder.

I noticed her blush and kiss my head. As we stayed like this, the front door to the office opened as little Aitsu came in.

"'Ralts?" he growled cutely.

[Who's this little one?] Silvia asked.

I smiled at her, "This is little Aitsu. He hatched while you were away. I had to be there for his Hatching and gave him his first Psychic Infusion." I explained.

Little Aitsu stumbled over to me and looked up, "Ralts?" he asked as he picked up his arms.

I picked him up and held his against my chest that he happily nuzzled, [Your going to be such an amazing father,] I turned my head to see Silvia was giving me a look of admiration.

I blushed hard, "That's what I'm hoping." I smiled at her as I pet Aitsu to his delight.

I threw Aitsu up and caught him. He giggled happily with cute little growls. He was having so much fun. I held him against my chest and looked at Silvia with a smile.

"Want to hold him?" I asked.

Silvia blushed, [Yeah...] she answered nervously.

I handed Aitsu to her. He gave her a confused look before smiling at Silvia. She hugged little Aitsu and I couldn't help but smile in a longing way. Is it bad that I, a 14 year old boy, wants to be a father? Is it because my mate is a pokemon that I want this sooner rather than later? Aitsu's mother came in and saw Silvia holding little Aitsu.

[Hello, welcome back.] she smiled.

Silvia got up and gave Aitsu back to his mother. Aitsu looked at both of them in a little confusion. I smiled as I went over and hugged Silvia.

"Aitsu, this is my mate." I told him.

He put one of his hands near his mouth making an 'oh' face. Aitsu's mom nuzzled him as she turned to leave. Aitsu waved at me as she left and I waved back. Aitsu is adorable.

(one hour later)

We were reading reports and talking about what we should do. We almost got into an argument.

[I say we keep them prisoner.] Silvia told me.

I frowned, "Silvia, we can't. We have to give them a chance. You did with me and I was able to change." I countered.

She kissed me, [Rui, your special. I love you. I'd kill anyone that'd try to put you in a cage but...] she bit her lip, [I... I hate humans... well, not all of them. I... I know how they treated you... the guards... even your own mom.] she admitted.

My eyes opened in shock before looking down, "Yeah... I used to even miss my mom but... she never cared about me... no one did," I said bitterly.

Silvia picked my head up to look at her as she kissed me passionately, [I cared about you. I... I admit. I liked you ever since you helped me from the poochyena. I loved you ever since I... saved you from the river.] she told me.

I blushed hard and held her hand, "Know what? Your right. I'm sorry for thinking like I did." I told her.

She nuzzled my neck, [Don't be sorry about that. The reason I'm saying no is much more complicated then just hating humans like I said I do.] she told me.

"Then why?" I asked.

[I don't want a female human to get pregnant and have another Hybrid be born. Would you want that?] Silvia asked.

"I guess not." I replied.

[Maybe...] She pulled me up to my feet and hugged me, [Maybe our child will be able to lead the generation where humans and pokemon can live together peacefully. As things are now, our species can't... coexist seamlessly.] Silvia told me.

"Well... our camp sort of has that..." I told her

She smiled at me making me blush, [Maybe our love will cause a chain reaction?] Silvia whispered.

I felt embarrassed and grabbed an old report, "Oh! When will Anthony and Jay be back?" I asked.

Silvia grabbed the report from my hand, [Probably tomorrow. Oh, what about this? Goth laid an egg. Shouldn't we go visit her? She's still resting.] Silvia suggested.

I grabbed her hand as we got up, "Yeah. Lets go my beautiful bond mate," I grinned.

I saw Silvia bite her lip with a blush. As we walked our, Chrono was left in charge of the office. It felt so amazing to spend time with Silvia again. As we walked I hugged her arm much to everyone's surprise. Most pokemon still think Silvia is a cruel bitch but... I'll change that. We got to the house with a Chansey outside it. I noticed the Chansey shiver when she saw Silvia but smiled at me. She allowed us in and I looked for Goth. Sure enough, I found her laying down exhausted and we approached her.

[Well. Well. Well. I go into labor and no one visits until after its done. No note. No messengers.] I noticed Goth smirk as she started laughing, [Heh. I'm just kidding. Its good to see you two.] She smiled.

"Its good to see you Goth. I can't believe you and Jay are going to be parents. Heck, is Jay even MATURE enough?" I asked.

"Mature? I'm surprised he can even bust one after getting shot in the...] she blushed, [You know.]

I laughed, "I honestly didn't want to heal it," I told her.

Goth giggled, [Yeah, Jay told me that. So what about you two?] Goth asked.

Silvia hugged me from behind and took in my scent, [Mm. My mate has so much essence to give me at night. That 3 percent is the only thing that is stopping us.] Silvia told her.

Silvia bit my ear, "Silvia! You didn't have to tell her that! I'm pretty sure she meant our relationship." I complained.

[Us 'spending nights together' is important to how we're doing isn't it?] Silvia pouted.

Goth laughed and said, [You two are so adorable. Its hard to believe your Silvia.]

I kissed Silvia, [Its because I was given the best gift Arceus could give me. My mate.] Silvia told her.

I blushed, "Silvia! Your embarrassing me!" I complained.

Silvia giggled and bit my ear, [Shut up. You know you love me.] Silvia whispered.

"I do." I grinned at her, "Just don't make me regret it." I told Silvia.

[Mm. Never.] Silvia whispered.

"So, what names have you come up with?" I asked to change the focus of the conversation.

[I'm waiting for Jay to come back before thinking of some. He was necessary in our child's creation.] Goth told me.

"Actually... that question did nag me. How exactly did you two do... it? You don't have... you know... legs." I blushed.

Goth blushed but smirked, [Easy. I fell over and he helped me.] Goth answered.

"Wait, are you pulling my leg or messing with me?" I asked.

Goth rolled her eyes, [I'm obviously joking. I'm not a pervert like your mate. So ask Jay if he wants to tell you.] Goth replied.

Silvia stuck her tongue at her, [I can afford to be one. My mate likes it when I use my powers to throw him onto our bed and...] Silvia was going to spill way too much.

"Silvia!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Gar! Gar! Gar! Gardevoir Garde." Silvia laughed.

I blushed furiously, "No, it wasn't that funny." I told her.

"Gardevoir gar?" Silvia asked.

"I can make a guess, but I won't know for sure." I replied.

Silvia grinned, [Your so cute when you think you know it all.] Silvia whispered.

I took a deep breath to calm down, "I think we should go." I said aloud.

[Mm. Yeah. We have more matings to go through,] Silvia winked at Goth.

I started to push Silvia, [Going! Now!] I screamed.

(Back at the Office)

Chrono greeted us as we walked in, [Hey! Why is Rui so red?] Chrono asked.

"Easy. Silvia embarrassed the fuck out of me." I replied.

Silvia nipped my ear, [Don't be such a baby.] Silvia giggled.

I pouted, "I'm not!"

Chrono laughed, [Sometimes you act too much like a Ralts ya know?]

I laughed, "I guess so. Anything happen while we were gone?" I asked.

Chrono got up, [Nothing much. Today seems relatively quiet.] Chrono reported.

[That's good. Chrono. Think you can cover me for another hour? I wish to spend a little alone time with my bond mate] Silvia asked.

Chrono shrugged as he sat back down, [Go ahead. Enjoy your time with him.] Chrono smiled.

I blushed as Silvia hugged my arm and dragged me with her. She wasn't bringing me to our room so where are we going to go?

(Silvia's special place)

"Alright Silvia, where are you taking me?" I asked.

Silvia kept dragging me, giggling ever so often, [To my special place. An area of our camp only I go to whenever I need to relieve some stress.] Silvia told me.

"So... this place we're going to is where you dance?" I asked.

Silvia smirked at me, [Yeah and your going to watch.] Her smirk grew when she added, [Or join me.]

I blushed until we reach a hill that overlooked a field. Butterfree were flying through the air and I could smell only honey. If there was a sunset, this sight would've been so beautiful... Silvia turned me around and instructed me to sit. When I did, she started dancing.

{Hybrid's point of view}

I was staring at my lieutenant as he cowered in a corner. I murdered every single one of his bandits. I was... disappointed to say the least. I only had one question. I pointed a pistol at him.

"Why'd you do it? You knew what was going to happen." I asked.

"I didn't want to!" He yelled.

I sighed and shot him in the head. That was a giant waste of time. I decided to grab his dead corpse and looked into his memories. Selfish little bitch. He did it only because he wanted to become important. I looked around to find anything I could use. Instead I didn't find shit. These morons probably hid here thinking that food would magically come to them. I felt a slight pain in my skull when one of my psychic infusions activated. A pokemon is coming here. I quickly used Shadow Sneak to get out as quickly as possible. I got into a tree and watched as an Excadrill, Garbodor, and a Luxray looked around. They were checking the dead bodies of the bandits I killed. I'm able to understand pokemon when they speak due to my father's genes.

"Bodies. Freshly killed. Think a Gallade did this?" The Excadrill asked.

"No. The scent doesn't belong to a Gallade. Its smells like a human did this." The Luxray reported.

I felt my eyes widen when I saw a Shiny Gardevoir approach them, "Human you say? I have to agree with Excadrill, the damage looks very... Gallade like. I'd say Hybrid was here." She told them.

I swallowed, 'So, she knows who I am... but what's up with her color? Its... irregular.' I wondered.

"Should we scavenge for supplies?" The Garbodor asked.

"No. Hybrid would have taken everything useful. Not only that but my Psychic infusion doesn't detect any useful supplies." The Shiny Gardevoir told them.

'So her Psychic Infusion allows her to sense items or objects of interest?' I wondered.

"What should we do?" Excadrill asked.

"You three go on ahead. I'll check this area out." The shiny Gardevoir ordered.

The three pokemon walked past the bodies and continued on. The Shiny Gardevoir looked around for some time like she was checking to see if she was alone. Then she looked directly at my position.

"Come on out Hybrid. I know your there." She ordered.

I raised a brow but came out of hiding, "How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"Easy. My specialized psychic infusion allows me to use those, including myself, with my psychic infusions as a sonar. They send out a weak wave of psychic energy that can map out an area. Using it, I can see all useful items and those in hiding." she explained.

"Interesting. Why tell me this?" I asked.

"Because, I'd like your help." She told me bluntly.

I laughed and asked, "Why would I help you?"

"Because, I believe we both want the same thing. I know you want to kill that Gardevoir and her human mate." She told me.

"You mean Rui and Silvia right?" I asked.

She looked shocked, "How do you know her name?" She asked.

"Simple, I can tap into psychic conversations. If anyone uses telepathy, I can tap into it without their knowledge. Rui called her Silvia when she reconnected their link." I explained.

She smiled, "Good. I think we can work out a plan to help you get what you want."

"Well, what is it that you want?" I asked.

"Simple. Complete control over humanity. When the last few stragglers are captured, I will force them to build a city. A city I will rule as the Queen of this world." She told me.

"Why use humans?" I asked.

"They're easy to control. Easily manipulated. Not to mention their minds are so fragile. Its so easy to break one down to tears." she laughed.

I shrugged, "I'm half human." I told her.

"And your half Gallade." She countered.

"So?" I questioned.

"Your entire existence is based on your pokemon half. The only reason you even breath is because of your pokemon half. If you were human you'd be dead right now. Instead you are, or were, a figure of fear in the world. Pokemon feared you and your bandits but now..." she drifted off.

I really wanted to attack her. I really really did but... something stopped me. Something about her made me hesitate. Like a deathly aura surrounded her that made me sweat.

"I can help make everyone fear you." she offered.

"How?" I asked.

"When we take over, you can be my husband. My king. As you can tell, I'm not exactly a normal Gardevoir. As a special pokemon, I don't want to have a normal pokemon, much less a normal human as my mate. However, your not normal. You are one of a kind. I like that. Not to mention your really strong~" She told me.

She tried to rub my chest but I smacked her hand, "Flattering, but I hate pokemon more then humans." I told her.

"Why? We're stronger, smarter and more civilized then them," She argued.

"Civilized people don't rape captives in front of everyone!" I countered.

She shrugged, "Our culture is different from humans. We're twisted creatures that love what we do. We're brought up that way." She replied with a smile and extended a hand, "Join us."

I looked at her hand and hesitated. I can't trust her but... I really want to kill Silvia and her mate. With a shaky hesitant hand, I grabbed hers and accepted her offer.

(Next day)

I woke up to Silvia on top of me. I felt so groggy and drowsy from last night. It was hard to even remember what we did. Then slowly the memories came back. Silvia was dancing for me. She looked like a goddess before but as she danced I... At one point so pulled me into it and I... danced with her. After dancing she used her powers and we... were intimate. By the time we got home, we were exhausted. I looked Silvia over and found her naked on me. Where was her gown? I did my best to pick her up as I sat up. At one point it was too heavy and her chest blade almost went through my head. Instead my mouth was on her nipple. I sighed as I started to poke Silvia. The pokes got harder until she grabbed my hands and forced them down. Ok, she is awake. I know she is. She's just messing with me or being stubborn. With my hands gone and her boob suffocating me. I did the next logic thing. I started screaming into her boob. Sure enough she got up but groggily.

[Ugh. What's going on?] she asked.

"Well, other than your boob suffocating me, I'd like to get up," I answered.

She laid back down on me, [Mm. No.] she pouted.

"Silvia, we need to. There's things to do other than being naked on me." I told her.

She smiled and bit my ear, [Mm. I'm not feeling well.] she lied.

"Why lie when I can sense it?" I asked.

[Because its fun,] she stuck out her tongue.

Arceus she looks adorable, "Sigh. It feels awkward." I told her.

[And yet screwing me isn't?] She asked.

I blushed, "Silvia!" I complained.

[Mm. Cuddle me. I have to tell you something.] she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked as I hugged her.

She kissed my neck, [I'm pregnant. I'm going to lay an egg next week.]


	20. Ch 20 Matriarch

Ch. 20 Matriarch

(Just a little announcement, the next two chapters will conclude The Past arc. After those two, there will mostly be chapter of just straight forward story except for maybe one or two backstories.)

{Rui's point of view}

"You mean," I held her hands.

She smiled, her eyes shone with happiness, [Yes. We're going to have a baby Ralts!] she yelled excitedly.

I laid down with a sigh of relief, "Thank Arceus. Does that mean you'll calm down from our sessions?" I asked.

She laid on me and licked my ear before whispering, "Gardevoir Gar gard Girdev Gardevo Gardevoir,"

"Huh?" I asked.

I heard her giggle, [No. The reason our sessions are that way is because of me. I love it. Your body has infected me with a craving for your... tool.] She whispered the last one as she rubbed my leg.

I shivered, "Silvia, although I don't think I'd mind, we can't have too many kids." I reasoned.

[Mm. Don't worry. We Gardevoir can control our bodies in an intricate way. After laying the egg, we can stop our bodies from doing an ovulation. That way I can't get pregnant. Which means, your mine no matter what!] she chimed.

I laid there as we started talking about names and other pleasant subjects. I honestly thought she'd calm down now that she's pregnant but no. Silvia really is a pervert. Sigh. I should've guessed it.

(Later that day)

I sat on a chair reading a report when Jay and Anthony came in. I playfully threw my report back onto the table.

"Arceus damn it! My vacation is over!" I yelled.

"Yep, we've come to ruin your work and kill your children." Jay replied.

I gave Jay a high five, "Its awesome to have you two back." Anthony stayed silent, "You ok Anthony?" I asked.

"...Garchomp tried to get me to accept her apology the second I got back. Stupid bitch thinks I can forgive her? I never loved her in the first place..." Anthony seemed to be rambling aloud to himself.

Jay whispered to me, "When we got back she approached him in front of everyone. She tried crying, yelling, and even resorted to threatening. I'm worried about Anthony. He's depressed, even if he looks so neutral."

I frowned, "Oh by the way dead beat. After fucking your mate, she had an egg. Congratu fucking lations. Your a dad." I told him with a smirk.

Anthony didn't seem to care, "How is she!" Jay asked as he shook me.

"Dude, I'm not a spoink! Don't bounce me like one!" I complained.

He stopped and ran out of the room, "Where is he going in such a hurry?" Anthony asked.

"Either he's that excited to jack off or he's going to go see his mate... who'll jack him off..." I answered.

Anthony laughed for a moment, "I hate you guys." he said suddenly.

I laughed in slight disbelief, "What? Why?" I asked.

"Just seeing you two being so happy with your mates its... its making me envious. I want a mate that'll... love me." Anthony admitted.

"What about Lily?" he raised a brow, "She's the Lucario that seduced you." I explained.

"Oh! ...I don't think I can stomach it. Do you know what it's like? To be a slave for five Lucario for years? To be raped ever single day after turning nine? To be forced to please all of them? Its disgusting. I hate them..." He told me.

"But she did seduce you. That means somewhere deep down you don't hate all of them." I told him.

Anthony looked down bitterly, "...Lily wouldn't want me. Only my body. She's just a whore. I see what she does. Seducing every guy she meets pokemon or human alike. She wouldn't be faithful nor would she actually like me. I need to go..." Anthony said quietly and left.

I frowned as he left. He needs us... or he needs Derek. I looked down thinking about Derek... His body laying there with Zoe's defiled body forever. Silvia came up to me from behind and hugged me. She sent waves of comfort through me as she kissed my neck. Smiling, I grabbed her hand and had us do the hand ritual. Happiness went through us as we fed the other our emotions. I used my free hand to rub her stomach. I felt that it had a slight bump. The egg must be developing quickly. No wonder it'd only take a week. When we finished our hand ritual, we went back to our seats. As we read the reports, Silvia would trace a finger on my arm. I'd smile in response.

(Cafeteria)

{Anthony's point of view}

I stumbled into the cafeteria and sat down depressed. I hated everything and everyone right now. Fucking Jay and Rui. Bunch of lucky dickheads.

[Mind if I sit here?] I heard a voice asked.

I looked to see it was that lucario, Lily was it? I shrugged and moved aside so she could sit next to me. She placed a cup of oran juice in front of me.

"Thank you." I muttered as I picked the cup.

[What's wrong?] she asked.

I placed the cup down after taking a sip, "You don't care. No one cares. You only want my pants... no one wants me..." I replied bitterly.

She grabbed my arm, [I can change that.] she told me.

I made her let go as I got up and left the cafeteria. My best friend is dead, my mate never loved me, I was a slave for years, and then I was seduced by a whorish Lucario. Not only that but my only friends are living 'perfect' lives. I pulled out a pistol as I walked. My depression worsened with each step as I wandered into the forest. I found a small oak tree that shaded the area with a large abundance of autumn colored leaves. I laid my back against the trunk and looked up. Today seemed so peaceful... I wonder if Derek would've snuck off on a day like this. I laughed to myself. He always was one to try and slack on work. He never slacked when it came to his friends. He was such a good friend. A good person and yet... I felt tears come down my cheeks. He was such a good listener. He supported me when I needed it and stood up to Garchomp when she went too far. Now he's gone... Jay and Rui can't help me... They're too busy with their lives to really care about me. Heck, I don't think Jay even CARES that Derek's dead. I checked my pistol and saw it had no bullets in it. Disappointed, I threw the pistol with all my frustration. I continued staring at the sky trying to calm myself down. I checked my pockets and found a knife. I stared at it for who knows how long. Personally, I've tried to kill myself 7 times my entire life. The Lucarios that enslaved me, stopped me six times and Derek stopped me once but... now no one can stop me. It'll hurt but... I hesitantly inched the blade towards my throat. I swallowed hard and flinched when the blade touched my throat. My hand was shaking hard as I struggled to go through with my decision. Its not that hard... is it? I've killed people so why? Why is it hard to kill myself? I don't want to live... do I? Or is it because I'm afraid it'll hurt to much? Crying, I threw aside the blade and hugged my knees. I didn't want to live in this world! The only person that help me, that befriended me is gone! My mate is a whore that slept with other Garchomp. So why!? Why can't I just cut my throat open and die!? I couldn't answer any of these questions. Hell, I don't think I even wanted an answer. So I sat there and cried. Cried into my knees because no one would comfort me. Just like how I used to cry in a corner when I was a child...

(Cafeteria)

{Rui's point of view}

Silvia insisted on me going to eat lunch. I asked her if she wanted anything to eat but said no. As I ate, I suddenly felt lonely. With Derek dead, Jay off fucking himself, and Anthony doing Arceus knows what, I was alone. With absolutely no one to talk to. Chrono was guarding Silvia and none of the other pokemon were interested in me. Honestly, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I can definitely see Silvia threatening all of them. She is very possessive and protective of me. Well... I guess I would too if my mate was as useless and weak like I am. I sighed and went back to eating. I can't believe how much I miss how things were. Me, Anthony, Derek and Jay just talking. Well, they'd mostly tease me with sexual crap. Except for Anthony who'd just make a passive remark every few paragraphs of dialogue. Zoe seemed so... normal. She casually hung out with us, acted as Derek's mate and we never suspected that she was a traitor. Another surprise was that she was allied with Hybrid, who hated pokemon, and SCREWED him. What the fuck kind of world do I live in? I rubbed my head as I felt a headache start to form. Everything was so simple when I started my journey. Pokemon were evil. Some humans were evil. Survive. Boom, that's my life. Seven years of traveling. Hell was a good word for most of it. I shivered at one of my worst memories. The one where I was 11 and it was coming. Oh boy is it coming. I met such nice pokemon before that group. Heck I actually thought that not all pokemon were bad for awhile. I looked at each of the pokemon wondering what to do. I needed more human friends but Anthony and Jay are the only humans in our camp I can talk to. I sighed and got up. I decided to ignore Silvia's reply and got her some food. I ran in order to try and get it to her before it became cold. When I got to the building I noticed the air felt... strange. There was an eerie mood in the air that threatened to choke me but I ignored it. Chrono was standing guard but he looked deathly serious as I approached him.

[I don't recommend going in there,] Chrono whispered.

I glanced at him but knew I had to. I opened the door to Silvia's office and saw that shiny Gardevoir was here.

Silvia allowed me to hear the conversation, [So your mega stone crumbled into rainbow dust?] The shiny Gardevoir asked.

[Yes.] Silvia replied simply.

[What about Hybrid's mega stone?] The Shiny Gardevoir asked.

[I'm not sure what happened to his.] Silvia replied.

I decided to join the conversation, "His turned into rainbow dust as well." I answered.

The Shiny Gardevoir looked at me with an innocent smile, [Oh. Its you. Hello.] she greeted.

I nodded and walked in, " I brought food," I announced.

The Shiny Gardevoir floated over to me, [Thank you.] she smiled.

I moved the tray from her greedy hands, "These are for my mate!" I yelled.

The Shiny Gardevoir grinned at me before I noticed a much darker look appear, [You know, as the Matriarch, I have authority over everything right? I could take you back to my camp and watch you get raped for seven days before letting the Gardevoirs rip your skin off. To make it even more fun, I'll force your body to pump enough adrenaline to keep you alive. Just so you can enjoy the entire process.] She threatened.

I backed up nervously until my back hit the door, "My mate would stop you." I replied shakily.

She pinned me there by placing her two arms on both sides of my head, [She wouldn't dream of trying. She knows how strong I am. I'm not weak like Hybrid was, I'm a High-Breed. Only the blessed Gardevoir of hierarchy gets to be shiny. Everyone else is normal, generic. She couldn't save you no matter what she tried. I own this world little boy. Although...] she looked at Silvia, [She doesn't seem to like that I'm in charge. Not to mention she loves you which is... disgraceful to our species. We gave your kind that chance and they denied it. You didn't even deserve it then and you certainly don't now. Tell me, would you actually try to stop me if I wanted to take him?] She asked Silvia.

Silviia was conflicted as she looked at the main Gardevoir then at me, [Yes... I would. I love him more then I fear you.] Silvia answered.

[Romantic.] The Shiny Gardevoir smacked the tray out of my hands, [Lets see how you react to this.] She grabbed my shirt pulling me into a kiss I quickly rejected.

I turned my head so she only kissed my cheek. In the corner of my eye, I saw her smirking as her tongue was now licking my cheek. I heard movement as Silvia tried to come over and care her off me.

She grabbed my neck threateningly, [Stop right there.] Silvia stopped, [Try anything and I'll kill him right now.] she threatened.

I started choking when she squeezed my neck harder. Silvia backed away from the Matriarch. The Matriarch turned her attention back to me and licked my neck. I tried pushing her off but her licking was making me shudder too much. I swallowed hard as I did something that will probably get me killed later on. I quickly grabbed her Chest blade squeezing it hard. She started shrieking until she punched me hard in the gut. I fell to my knees holding my stomach until she grabbed my head and slammed it on the floor.

[Don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME LIKE THAT! I OWN YOU! I OWN HER! I OWN EVERY POKEMON ALIVE AND IF YOU THINK YOU WILL STOP ME!? THEN I'LL JUST FUCKING KILL YOU!] She screamed.

I struggled to get up as she kicked me onto my back. I saw her looking at me with disgust and hatred but behind it all... was that respect?

She looked at Silvia, [However... I will give him credit for having the intelligence to grab my chest blade like that. So I'll let you two live... for now but your officially at the top of my shit list. Goodbye.] With that, she left.

Silvia helped me sit cross-legged, [Are you ok?] She asked worriedly.

I shrugged, "Yeah. I'm used to this now. No point in fighting back when they can easily kick my ass." I responded.

Silvia smiled, [The fact that you fight back shows your defiance. I find that sexy. Not to mention it shows how faithful you are to me.] Silvia told me.

I hugged her, "I have a bad feeling about that Gardevoir." I told her.

She helped me to my feet, [I know. I hated her since the day she took over as our matriarch.] Silvia told me.

"Matriarch?" I asked.

Silvia took us to our room and cuddled with me, [Let me explain this to you. We Gardevoir and Gallades were mostly ruled by the Matriarch. The Matriarch is a special Gardevoir known to humans as a shiny. The reason she looks that way is a special genetic distortion that magnifies her psychic capability as well as change her appearance. Back when the first Matriarch ruled, she wanted a mate. Not just a normal mate, a human mate. She denied many pokemon until one day she met a human. He was fascinated by her and the Matriarch felt the same way. However, he didn't want her as a mate, but as a trophy. He attacked her and suffered because of it. When he was defenseless, she kidnapped him. Naturally, many humans started to search for the boy only to come up empty handed. We Gardevoir gravitate towards humans for a reason, do you know why?] Silvia asked.

I shook my head, "I really don't know the definitive reason. Only speculation that you love us because you can easily kill us." I replied.

Silvia laughed, [Yes, well, that could very well be a reason too. However, the real reason was because humans are very similar to us but also very different. Gardevoir don't like other Gardevoir for one reason. We look the same. The only difference being our gown/dress. Humans on the other hand are very different from each other. We Gardevoir love this individuality.] Silvia giggled.

"If you love that individuality, then why kill us? If we go extinct then you'll lose that individuality." I argued.

[That human the Matriarch kidnapped just wouldn't accept her love or allow her to even touch him. One day she got fed up and decided to rape him. She realized that if a Gardevoir could rape another Gardevoir then why couldn't she do that to a human? When it was over the human bended to her will because she broke him. In her rage, she ended up beating the human into submission. After the rape, she found herself pregnant. The human male tried repeatedly to escape but that only made the Matriarch angry. If he had just accepted her love, then he'd have lived but instead he forced her hand. She committed the frolk-dei-skol on him in public three days before laying the egg. His skin was saved for his child to merge with her dress. Only a female shiny Ralts can become a matriarch. Months passed and the egg hatched. To everyone, even the matriarch's, surprise, the egg hatched a shiny female Ralts. The Matriach took this as a sign from Arceus himself. Arceus must've enjoyed this. He must've wanted this to happen and rewarded them with the next Matriarch. Our culture whole heartedly accepted this as a fact and twisted our culture to the Matriarch's rule. Gardevoir started to act cruelly to humans, killing wandering travelers, kidnapping children, raping those that lost their way, etc. It became normal. Our Matriarch died and her daughter took over. Like her mother, she too felt affection for a human. Originally, she felt that we Gardevoir were too harsh on humans just because of one rejection. One day she met a young boy and befriended him. She'd meet with him every week. He was only 10 but she loved him even though in pokemon age, she was 18. However, when he turned 12, he stopped seeing the Gardevoir. She started to worry and went to the boy's house. She found him bed ridden from a mysterious disease. She snuck into his room and tried to talk to him. During their talk, she confessed her love for him and tried to kiss the boy. The boy, too young at the time, didn't want a romantic relationship with the Gardevoir. He refused her advances and broke the Gardevoir's heart in two. Refusing to accept this, the Gardevoir raped the boy in his own room. During the rape, she murdered the boy by ripping out his throat. His blood poured onto her freezing her heart with hot blood as she watched him die. After returning home and thinking about it, she regretted what had happened. She regretted everything and decided to do one good thing. She declared that the frolk-dei-skol can only be done on humans 12 or older. To her, this is a kindness because the younger humans don't need to be skinned. She remembered the boy everyday and lived with the guilt. She ended up laying an egg but the boy wasn't the father. Another Gardevoir was. The egg hatched to a shiny female Ralts. It was another sign from Arceus and that's when the second Matriarch realized this. Humans can not and will not be able to love a Gardevoir naturally. They believe Gardevoirs are mindless animals instead of people. We Gardevoir are a lot more advanced then humans think. We've had a 'government' for a very long time. Only, they used to be normal Gardevoirs as our leaders. Our Matriarch only existed when the first shiny female Ralts was born.] Silvia explained.

"So... what happened next?" I asked.

[The great plague happened. Our third Matriarch heard about what it's doing. She told all the Gardevoirs that this was Arceus' will. That he was basically giving us the world. After all, why else would a disease infect the world and kill all except psychic pokemon? The few other types that remained, were easily bent into our will. Only the stupid rodents, dogs and birds stayed wild. Our matriarch kidnapped so many humans she basically had a reverse harem. Again, she herself got pregnant and had a shiny female Ralts. This shiny female Ralts became our current Matriarch.] Silvia explained.

"Interesting. So, what do you know about the current one?" I asked.

[Nothing really. Her mother mysteriously died a few years ago and she took over. She really hates humans though... I think she actually wants humans either extinct or enslaved and then extinct. Either way, humans forced our hand. If they didn't think so highly of themselves, none of this would've happened. Loving a Gardevoir wasn't going to kill them. We can be very kind and loving as you know. Plus, we're not ugly, we're very beautiful pokemon with real thoughts and feelings.] She told me.

I looked down, "You know... I never would've fell for you originally." I admitted.

[Hm? What do you mean?] Silvia asked.

"Originally, I'd never would've fallen in love with you. During my travels, a Gardevoir infected me with her psychic infusion to make me slowly turn to love Gardevoir. I got it out with help but it still made me love you." I admitted.


	21. Ch 21 The Past-part 4

Ch. 21 The Past-part 4

{Rui's point of view}

(11 years old)

It's been a year since I saved that Gallade and Kirlia. The Gardevoir that helped me weighed heavily on my mind. She helped me get that psychic infusion out of my head but was it out of kindness or favor? I've seen pokemon killing so many humans mercilessly and yet... My thoughts were interrupted as I heard something from nearby. It sounded like a body was being dragged as it struggled. As much as I didn't want to, I had to investigate. I have no food or water and whoever I find might have some. I pulled out my knife as I crept towards the sounds. I didn't have a gun, my last gun got jammed in the middle of a firefight. Luckily, some pokemon heard our fight and attacked whoever was attacking me as I slipped away. I climbed into a tree and used it look for my target. Sure enough I spotted 3 humans with a bound Gallade. The Gallade had the same Dark pokemon skin used as rope. How long has this been used? My camp never used it so it has to be recent. I examined the humans and noticed one was different from the others. On the backs of his hands were... wheels? I noticed light was shining off whatever was on the wheels. His finger tips were wearing some kind of special metal cap that had pointed tips. I decided to get closer in an attempt to hear what they were saying? As I got closer I noticed a woman was strung up with... wires.

Some wires were pressed up on her face, "Answer my question. Where's the closest pokemon camp?" The man with the wheels asked.

One of his soldiers suggested, "Maybe she doesn't know Captain."

He laughed, "This isn't a human. If it was she'd be screaming. Its a Zoroark obviously." With a twitch of his index finger the wires cut the lady's face.

The Illusion wore off revealing a Zoroark, "Zoroark..." She growled.

"Hm. Looks like you can't speak. Oh well," The man closed his fist.

I noticed the wires tightened around the Zoroark's head. It forced it to turn her head until it snapped. With the Zoroark dead, the wires retracted back and onto the man's wheel. How can he control those wires so fluently?

"Honestly, we were tasked with bringing back pokemon for testing. Now we're going to look bad bringing back only one Gallade alive and a dead Zoroark. Sigh," The man pinched his nose, "Alright, you two grab the dead one and bring it back to camp. I'm going to look around for more pokemon." He ordered.

"What about the Gallade sir?" one of his two soldiers asked.

"Leave him where he lays, I'll take him back when I'm done looking around." The man told him.

The two soldiers picked up the dead Zoroark and carried it with them. The Captain guy looked around for a moment before walking off in a random direction. When I was sure the coast was clear, I crept out of my hiding spot. I took out my knife and walked over to the Gallade. He looked at me as I took the tape off his mouth. I started to cut the binds on his hands when I felt something off on my foot. Something was pushing up and when I looked down, it was a wire.

"Oh Fuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed as wires grabbed my left leg and lifted me up.

The back of my head hit the floor hard as my left leg was dislocated from the sudden inertia. As I hung there my leg was wracked with pain as I tried to force my body up. The movement sent so much pain up my spine that I swung back down to my beginning position. When I looked at the Gallade, I found that I dropped my knife. I watched as the Gallade cut himself free using it. He looked at me as he got up before running off leaving me stranded.

"Oh why thank you Rui. No problem you dickhead." I muttered.

I felt my blood rushing to my head as the pain numbed down. I sighed as I hung there. Honestly, I was extremely bored with just hanging out. I smiled to myself at that until I heard the trees ruffling. I looked up as best as I could to see the Gallade was cutting the wire with his elbow blades.

"Whoa wait! If you cut it I'll..." He cut the wire, "Arceus damn it!" I yelled as I fell onto my back, "Ack! Back! Definitely back!"

The Gallade jumped out of the tree and held out a hand to help me, "Gallade." He told me.

"Your welcome but my leg is kind of dislocated and my back might be broken." I responded.

He held a hand to his mouth like he was thinking before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, [I'll just take you to my camp.] he told me.

"...Thanks..." I responded.

As we walked, I noticed that there was something following us. I knew it had to be that guy from earlier and I think the Gallade knew it was him too. The Gallade placed me onto the floor and turned to face whoever was following us. When the man came into view he was exactly who I thought he was. However, now I can describe him more accurately. He was 6 foot 4 wearing what looked like a bullet proof vest with a black muscle shirt underneath it. On his arms along the Biceps were what looked like track marks. On his hands were fingerless leather gloves with the wheel on the back of it. Five separate wires were coiled around each wheel. I looked at his face to see he has messy short blonde hair with a mixture of brown. His eyes are green and he had a crooked nose. His skin was lightly tanned. He wore shaggy yellow shorts with a pistol in each pocket. His shoes were green and red with blue laces.

"I was wondering where you went." He said to the Gallade.

Gallade extended his elbow blades as he prepared to fight this man. The man held his right hand up and I noticed the wheel spun by itself as wires shot out of his fingers. Gallade ran in and swung his elbow blade in a full body spin. Blood went into the air as, much to my surprise, the man caught, yes caught, the elbow blade with his left hand.

My eye flinched as the man made a crooked smile and tilted his head, "Quite unorthodox no? I have psychic infusions in my hands that can harder my blood to catch your pathetic elbow blades. Not to mention the psychic infusions in my wires." he asked.

The wires came down and wrapped around the Gallade, grabbing his arms, legs, and neck. They picked up the Gallade and I noticed that the Gallade only cut the man's skin. The man started closing his hand into a fist. I noticed the wires started to tighten, cutting the Gallades skin. He tried cutting the wires with his elbow blades but they didn't work.

"That won't work. The wires that come from my spinners aren't easy to cut but they can cut you. To PIECES!" The man's eyes were wide open as his hand closed.

I watched as the Gallade was sudden cut into pieces as the wires pierced through his body. Blood rained on us as the pieces of the Gallade's body fell to the floor. I noticed that a wire attached to the man's left hand's pinky was shaking.

The man retracted his wires, shaking the blood off, "I was hoping to do a puppet show but I guess not today." he looked at me, "I've got to go. See ya." He shrugged as he started to walk towards me.

My heart was beating so fast as he took each step towards me. He didn't even try to hurt me as he walked by me. I tried to stand up but fell to my stomach because my leg was still dislocated. Luckily, my back feels better so that one good thing. As I laid there, I heard footsteps coming towards me. They must've been pokemon because that guy didn't want to be here when they arrived. Sure enough, a Gardevoir and a few other various pokemon,(A Scizor, Beartic and Sawk) came into view.

"Gardevoir?" She asked.

The Gardevoir immediately noticed the Gallade pieces and then looked at me. I then realized how bad this looked and why that guy left me here. Even though I'm injured, they'll still blame me for that Gallade's death. The Gardevoir look became a very pissed off glare as I froze in fear. She's going to kill me. Oh Arceus, she's going to kill me. She picked me up with her psychic abilities and made me float in front of her. She grabbed my head and I felt a tingle in my brain. Like someone was spying on my thoughts or memories. Her glare softened as she made me float higher and grabbed my leg. My leg was popped back into place and I looked down at the Gardevoir hesitantly. I thought she was going to help me... until she grabbed my ankle and broke it. I screamed in pain from the sudden assault. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed only for it to suddenly stop. She used her powers to force my mouth shut and the scream stayed in my mouth. The Gardevoir turned around as the Beartic came over and grabbed my neck. The power the Gardevoir had over me went away as I fell to the ground in the Beartic's hand. My broken ankle hit the floor making me try to screech but I couldn't. To make it worse, the Beartic purposely made me drag my feet hurting my ankle further. I eventually blacked out from the constant pain.

(One hour Later)

I woke up when the Beartic through me into a cage. My ankle was still broken and when I landed, it fucking hurt. A lot. The second the pain hit, I started screaming. I lifted my left leg to keep my injured ankle off the floor. I tried my best to look through my tear filled eyes to see where I was. I saw that I was in a cell with 7 other humans. One was male, the others were female, three of which were pregnant. The male was about 15 years old while the women were either 18 or older. The cell itself was dirty with dust, spoiled food and dried blood. The cell door opened and there were seven Gardevoirs. Two of which came over to me and started healing my leg. I watched as the other five went over to the fifteen year old who backed into a corner.

He was crying, "No! Not again!" They grabbed his arms, "Fuck you! You can't do this! Ack! Let go!" They dragged were dragging his resilient body out, "Please! Not again! No! Ah!" He screamed.

His screams got quieter as he got farther away. I could feel my ankle getting fixed as the pain started to go away.

"What are they going to do to that guy?" I asked.

[Use him for breeding. Last raid, all male Gardevoir got killed and he was an enemy we captured. Since he's the only human male left, we mate with him daily.] One Gardevoir explained.

[Hm. How old is this kid?] The second Gardevoir wondered as she grabbed my head.

[He's a kid, we can't use him. His reproductive system isn't completely matured yet. The youngest he can be fertile is 12 and even then not every kid is fertile at that age.] The first one reminded.

[He's 11. Hm... I need to tell our leader this. She needs to know.] The second one said to the first as she got up and left.

"Your going to kill me aren't you?" I asked.

[Most likely. Not anytime soon but eventually. We'll need you to grow up first. You know why right?] She asked me.

I looked away, "You might use me like that other guy." I answered.

[Smart kid. Your ankle is fine. I'll bring you food.] She told me.

"Thank you..." I replied.

When she left one of the girl came over to me, "We need to get out of here." she told me.

"I kind of know that," I replied bitterly.

"Good, look, this place is fucked. They're trying to make a human farm here. Like we're cattle or something. There's at least 30 other women here, half of which are pregnant. The Gardevoir here are forcing human males to either breed with us or them. Sometimes both. I don't know what they're going to do with the babies but it can't be good." the girl explained.

I thought about it, "It'd be smart if they raised them to love pokemon or to be the perfect sex slaves." I told her.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"11." I answered.

"Hm." Before she could speak we heard footsteps.

A group of female humans with guns walked by the cell, "Wait, what!?" I yelled.

One of them stopped and looked at me, "Yeah whore?" she asked.

I was taken aback, "Wha... Wait, are you on the Gardevoir's side?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah? Obviously." She laughed.

"Why!? Look at what they're doing to our species!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "And look where I am. On the other side of the bars. I watched my mom get raped by men when I was six, I am perfectly content with males getting raped." She told me.

I pointed at the pregnant women, "What about them?" I asked.

"What about me going in there, beating you and raping you BEFORE the Gardevoir do. They care if your too young, I don't give a fuck. Hell, being completely honest, I love watching men get raped. I LOVE IT. You hear me? I don't care if you 18, 14, 12, 10 or even 5. Now be a good whore and please shut the fuck up." She told me before walking off with the other.

I think I got a head ache... "What the hell just happened..?" I asked.

"You met another bad thing, some women are on their side. From what I can gather, they're fed up with male supremacy in human camps." she told me.

My headache worsened as I curled into a ball, "What... What kind of world do we live in?" I asked.

The cell door opened as the Gardevoir from earlier came in, [Back away from him! This food is for him!] She ordered.

The girl near me backed away as the Gardevoir sat cross-legged in front of me, [I have a proposition for you.] she told me as she placed the tray in front of me.

On the tray was a small sandwich with what looked like Miltank meat, cheese, lettuce and Cheriup(Cherry-up). There was a cup on Leppa juice with it. I hesitantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

After chewing and swallowing I asked, "What's the proposition?"

She smiled as I ate, [You see, you have two choices. You can either live in relative luxury or be stuck here with... those people.] She pointed towards the women.

I drank some of the juice, "What would I have to do in order to live in luxury." I asked.

[You have to be willing to mate whenever and whoever we tell you to. You'll live in a Gardevoir's home and your expected to keep it clean. If she asks you to bed you can't say no. And you...] I stopped her.

"No." I answered.

[Huh?] She asked.

"No. The answer is no. I'm not a stupid mindless animal that fucks anything I can." I told her.

She got pissed and smacked the sandwich and cup onto the floor, [You fucking humans!] She grabbed my shirt pulling me towards her, [Why do you fucking bitches always, ALWAYS, fucking do this! What's wrong with us! What's so wrong with Gardevoirs! We are beautiful creatures! How dare you deny us you... you... Ugh! Fuck it!] She screamed in my head.

She picked me up, without psychic influence I might add, and threw me across the cell. As I got up, she twisted me to face her only to get punched across my face. I saw one of my baby teeth fly out as I sprawled onto the floor. She grabbed me again and punched me again and again and again. My mouth was bleeding profusely from the missing tooth, and my cheeks were bruised. She flipped me and started punching me across my face repeatedly. Each punch sending straight lines of blood across the floor.

Eventually she stopped and panted as I coughed, "You see why?"

[Huh?] she asked.

"This is why." I coughed, "You are animals. You can't even comprehend the idea of developing a relationship until the other partner is ready for mating." I cried, "Instead you beat us, torture us," I couldn't even see from my tears as I continued, "You force us to screw you. We can't love you if you hurt us. You may be beautiful but that doesn't matter. We hate you. What you've done to us has scarred our souls with fear and hatred. Its because of you I regret this life. I regret being alive in general. Why can't you just kill me now. I want you to. I don't even have the courage to kill myself." I couldn't even continue as I started crying too hard.

The Gardevoir placed her hands on my cheeks and forced me into a kiss. Her dry tongue slid into my mouth and started licking up the blood. My cheeks started to feel weird as she started to heal them. She pulled back and swallowed the blood she licked up.

[Stop crying. I'm done beating on you.] she told me.

As she healed me I sniffled lightly but tried to calm down. I stared up at the ceiling but I couldn't see because of my tears. The Gardevoir noticed and wiped them with her hands. When I was healed she got off of me and left. I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I need to get away from pokemon forever.

The girl came over to me, "Are you ok?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, getting punched so hard that I lost a tooth is always fun," I replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a jerk you know." She told me.

"You saw what happened, asking if I'm 'ok' isn't the best idea. I'll be fine. I just need some rest." I told her.

"Alright." she replied and went over to the other women.

I stared at the concrete ceiling before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	22. Ch 22 The Past-Final

Ch. 22 The Past-Final

{Rui's point of view}

(few hours later)

I was asleep when I felt something grab my leg. I woke up and looked to see it was that Beartic. He started dragging me and that other guy. I was too tired to really focus as we were brought outside. The Beartic threw us forward, effectively waking us up. I looked around quickly when I realized I was on grass. I tried to get up but I couldn't even move as I felt my body start levitating. I looked around the best I could but I couldn't see who was doing it. Next thing I know my back was pressed up against a tree with grass knot tying down my wrists and ankles. I struggled in an attempt to get free but I couldn't which didn't surprise me. I sighed as I finally took the chance to examine what's going on. That other guy was still on the floor as seven Gardevoir came over to him. He was flipped onto his back and tried to fight them off. One had a knife and started to cut off his shirt as the other either massaged his body or took his pants off. The guy struggled but with seven Gardevoir on him, they easily overpowered him. I didn't want to watch this so I looked away. He started yelling as his struggles became more sporadic. I felt my head forced to turn so that I'd look at what they were doing. Three of the Gardevoir were licking his area trying to get him erect as two others focused on kissing and licking him. One was watching as the last one came over to me.

[You see, up until this point, we used him to breed because his camp killed all of our male Gardevoir. We wanted to punish him but we needed eggs to repopulate. His essence gave us 16 good eggs. However, we don't exactly need him anymore.] She caressed my cheek, [Especially since we have you.] she added with a smirk.

I frowned at her but stayed quiet. The Gardevoir rubbed my body much to my displeasure as she slowly went down. I knew how this was going to work. I was trapped, no escape, no say in the situation, and I'm forced to bare what they do to me. She stopped just above my area and turned back to the other guy with a smile. I looked over to see a Gardevoir was riding him as another one tongue kissed him. When she stopped kissing him, another Gardevoir grabbed him and kissed him to stop him from protesting. The Gardevoir riding him suddenly yelled out her name. Panting, she got off and another one got on to repeat the process. I was forced to watch him get raped right in front of me like that women that Gallade raped when I was seven... I started crying, its been 4 years... and things are no different now then they were then. When I was forced to look again, he was forced to give oral to one of them as another stabbed his chest. At first he was screaming but the less he licked, the deeper the knife went. When he was licking correctly, the knife was taken out. I saw blood pooling as the wound was probed by the knife wielding Gardevoir. She stuck in a finger causing the boy to gasp in pain before going back to licking. The Gardevoir took her finger out of the wound and licked the blood eagerly. When she cleaned her finger, she healed the wound shut only to stab the guy again. I watched in horror as she repeated this process for what felt like an hour even though it was only five minutes. When the Gardevoir got their fill of his body that's when things got worse. They held the boy down as the knife weilder looked for an area.

[Start on his head or face.] One suggested.

Sure enough, the knife started cutting on his forehead. I watched even more horrified as the knife cut underneath his skin. His screams echoed in my ear as the Gardevoir then grabbed the skin and pulled it. The knife went to the side cutting off more of his skin. The pulling made the entire layer pull back and I saw a vein get cut. I started to puke but my mouth would open. Instead it was forced back down my throat as I watched the horrid skinning. As they cut him, his screams started to die down until they reached his neck. The screams were renewed but quickly became gurgles. Blood sprayed out from his neck onto the Gardevoir. Some even had their mouths open to catch some. I felt that same urge to vomit only to swallow it again as they continued. Soon, he died from the blood loss as they sped up the process. Every time they pulled the skin and showed the arteries or veins I wanted to puke.

[Mm. We should save his skin for one of his own children. What better gift then their father's skin forever merged with their dress?] One asked.

I felt my eyes widen as I started to struggle against the grass knot. I needed to get the hell out of here. One of the Gardevoirs heard me trying to break free.

[Heh, hey look. He's so anxious to join us.] She told them.

One of them walked over to me and caress my cheek with her bloody hand, [You have to wait. Your too young to be skinned.] she smiled.

Deep down I thanked Arceus that they wouldn't do this to me now but god was it terrifying just to watch! She caressed my cheek for a time and it was disgusting. Her hand felt so slimy from the blood.

Then she said, [However, there's nothing against giving you a little preview.]

She full on grabbed my crotch and I couldn't help it. I pissed myself. I was fucking terrified. I could tell they wanted to rape and skin me. To make it worse, I knew they'd do it slow and savor every bit of my pain.

I did the only thing I could do, "Oh Arceus! Someone save me!" I screamed while crying.

They all laughed at me, [Ok, he's seen enough. Take him back to the cell.] one of them ordered.

[What about his soiled clothes?] Another asked.

[He can survive without a change of clothing, its not like that'll kill him.] the first one told them.

The grass knot let me go as I fell forward onto my arms and knees crying. One of them tried to grab me but I quickly got up and started running.

[Get him you idiots!] One ordered.

As I ran, I realized they weren't trying to use psychic on me. Are they enjoying this? I noticed a grass knot and jumped over it just in time. Far off in the distance, I heard explosions. Someone was attacking the camp and thank Arceus they were because the Gardevoirs were forced to give up pursuit. Soon enough, I collapsed completely out of energy.

(A few hours later)

I woke up, I was on the dirt floor. My shorts felt disgusting. I sat up and noticed a Gardevoir was looking through a bag... my bag... Wait my bag!? What the fuck? When she finished looking through it she looked at me. For some reason, when I looked into her eyes we clicked. I knew who she was... she was the Gardevoir that destroyed my camp...

She got up and walked over to me, [Come on. We need to get away from here. They might come after us.] she told me.

I glared at her, "Fuck. You. I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm done with you fucking pokemon! I know what you damn fucking disgusting pokemon want! My body! That's it! Well you know what!? Fine! Take it! Here! Let me fucking help you!" I took off my shirt but my frustration made it a bit difficult, "There! Go on! Do it! Just make sure to kill me when your done you bitch!" I screamed.

I saw that my words hurt her but she steeled herself, [I know your upset or distraught but we need to go.] she told me.

"Why!? Why should I even bother?" I started crying, "This world... its not worth living in! I can't even sleep at night without the fear of something happening! I have to sleep in a fucking tree every night just to feel 'safe'. Heck, even if I live, I'll never even find love. I'm going to be alone forever and die or I'm going to get raped and then die. Both are just as horrid. If I live then I have to relive everything horrible that happened in my nightmares! If I die, there's a chance I'll be raped and skinned. NOT ONLY THAT BUT I'M TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO TAKE MY OWN LIFE!" I screamed.

The Gardevoir slapped me hard, [Rui! You need to calm down!] she gave me my backpack, [Now come on. We have to go.] she told me.

I was in shock from the slap but it did fix my state of mind. Without looking up, I got to my feet and started running. Where to? Obviously not where she wanted me to go considering she was now chasing me. Fuck these pokemon. As she chased me, I ran into a city. Damn was she persistent. I cut corners, ran down alleyways, heck I even climbed over barricades of cars. She wouldn't give up.

[You don't need to run from me! I can protect you!] she yelled in my mind.

My response was a middle finger towards her. I heard her yell out her name in anger. Eventually I ran down a alley with multiple doors, one of which was open. The room was pitch black because the windows were boarded up. I hid in there as the Gardevoir hesitantly came in. I quickly lunged at her with the knife only to get blasted back by psychic. I got up quickly and ran for the opening and got out. I glanced behind me in order to see her still following me.

I was getting tired but so was she, I could see she panting hard, "Can't you just get lost!" I yelled over my shoulder.

[I'm not letting you get away from me!] she yelled.

Eventually I ran to a bridge just outside the town. She was still following me but ahead of me were a Gallade and a Lucario. I stopped for a moment before running to the edge. I looked down at the water below and swallowed hard. I hated water. I hate swimming because I've nearly drowned on multiple occasions. I looked at the Gardevoir then the Gallade and Lucario. I threatened to jump.

[Wait! Don't jump!] The Gardevoir pleaded.

I looked at the water and then jumped backwards, "I'd rather be dead than be your slave," I told her as I jumped.

As I fell I noticed the Gardevoir go to the edge and look down at me. She looked so sad and worried. I wondered why until I hit the water and everything went dark.

(Dream)

I was curled up on the floor surrounded by light. Slowly, however, the light was dying. In its absence darkness took place. I think I was dying. I sighed as the darkness engulfed me. No one cares about me. Its better this way...

"Your a pokemon right?" I heard a voice asked.

"Hm?" I asked looking up.

I saw a tree with a younger version of me and a Ralts sitting in it. I watched as the Ralts suddenly grew into a Kirlia as I aged very slightly. Then by the time I was seven, she was a Gardevoir. ...The very Gardevoir that destroyed my camp. Except... I looked happy with her. My younger self started to grow with her hugging me. Seeing this, I started laughing. Was my own subconscious betraying me now? Am I so desperate for love that I might even want hers? I held my head as I felt like someone was looking through it. It seemed to be looking for how to bring someone back if they were drowning. I thought about it and remembered how you can do mouth to mouth and push on a persons chest. Its called something but I couldn't remember. As I thought about it, light started to appear as a picture of that Gardevoir and me kissing was shown.

(Real world)

I opened my eyes and thrusted my body forward coughing hard. I quickly sat cross-legged as I continued coughing.

"Cough! Oh Arceus!" I coughed.

I laid on my back panting and coughing. I stared at the sky wondering why. Why am I still alive?

"I...I got away. Ugh. I'm so lucky... and wet. Arceus damn it!" I screamed.

I got up and I could have sworn I heard sniffling like someone was crying. I looked over and saw green hair. ...It was a Gardevoir... I examined the area and figured out what might've happened. She must've got me out of the river and saved my life. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk off. Fuck pokemon.

(a year later)

I was traveling with a human convey. I joined up with this group of humans that live in the south. Apparently there's one city down south. As we walked, I checked my pockets to find an assault rifle clip with... 26 bullets I counted. Over my chest was a strap attached to an assault rifle on my back. I was getting paid to help this convoy. The other guys with me were a couple of jackasses from that city. I noticed all of them have track marks from repeated needle injections. I wanted to ask but decided against it because they might get mad.

A guy near me started to whisper to me, "Yo, do you know who those guys are?" he asked.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"No but they seem... strict. They look so serious and they have those marks." He said to me.

"They must be soldiers. Only training could make them that strict. As for the track marks, that's what they're called, they could use drugs to relieve stress." I suggested.

"That'd make sense I guess." he replied.

As we talked, we approached a checkpoint. At the checkpoint were three more soldiers and one person that I hoped to never see.

"Captain!" The soldiers with us saluted.

I faked the salute, "Guys, calm down. I hate that shit. Is this the convoy?" he asked.

"Yes. We found the remains of a Garchomp and Nidoqueen." a soldier reported.

"Interesting, I thought Nidoqueen were extinct." he looked at me and the guy that talked to me, "Hm... who are you two?" he asked.

I swallowed hard, "I was hired to help guard the convoy. The pay was too good to resist." I answered.

"Alright. What about you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm here for the same reason but... I think I might want to join you guys. Your all so cool. I like your wheel things." he added.

"Oh, these?" He showed off the wheels, "These are called spinners. There are five wires attached to them and my fingertips. I can use my mind and finger motion to control the wires effortlessly." he explained.

"That is so cool! Who are you though?" the guy asked.

"My name... Eh, I tried thinking of a cool one but Wire or Spinner sounded stupid." he told us with a shrug.

"What about Wire Spinner?" the guy next to me asked.

"Eh. Better then separate I guess. You morons hear that. Call me Wire Spinner." Wire told them.

"Lets just call you Wire. Its simpler." I told him.

"Fine. I don't really care. So you said you want to join us?" he asked.

"Yeah. You guys seem cool." the guy next to me replied.

"Are you ok with being modified?" Wire asked.

"Modified?" the guy next to me asked.

"Yes. All of us get modified with cross species genetics. I was given the ability to run psychic infusions in the wires to control them. We collect pokemon, dead or alive, to use their genetics. We can't beat them the way we are. With the modifications we can do a lot more damage. That's how our city has lasted so long." Wire explained.

I hid my shock as the guy next to me responded by asking, "So... you can upgrade me?"

"Yes. What's your name?" Wire asked.

"My name is Kevin." Kevin replied.

"Well Kevin, Welcome. I'll take you back to our city. As for you, what's your plan?" Wire asked.

"I prefer to be a loner. I just want the payment since I'm. Cough. Kinda hungry." I replied honestly.

My stomach growled, "...When was the last time you ate?" Wire asked.

"...Three days ago..." I answered.

"...Why are we pausing?" Wire asked.

"...No clue. Can I eat now?" I asked.

"Sure. Get him some food." Wire ordered.

A soldier brought over some berries and some kind of cooked meat. I was too hungry to care as I grabbed the food and ate savagely.

"Dude, calm down. There's more food." Wire said with a raised brow.

I slowed down my eating, "Sorry." I apologized.

"Alright. Do you want to leave now?" Wire asked.

"I thought there were more checkpoints?" I asked.

"Only if your going to join us." Wire replied.

"Hm... Alright. Thanks for the food. See ya Kevin. Good luck." I told them as I waved good bye.

"Wait. Actually, I think I'd like you to come to checkpoint 2." Wire told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not? You might be convinced to join us and you get to eat for free. All you have to do is guard the convoy with me and Kevin. The others need to stay here, I've gotten word that there's pokemon nearby." Wire told me.

I shrugged, "Alright. I'd rather be with my fellow humans then run into dick hungry pokemon." I agreed.

"Awesome! I hope you change you mind though." Kevin smiled.

I looked at Kevin and shook my head. He looked like he was about 14 years old. He had light brown skin, short black fuzzy hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with a gray bandana tied around his neck. On his arms were black elbow pads with leather gloves on his hands. He wore blue shredded jeans and green and black dirty worn out sneakers. In his pockets were two pistols with a shotgun strapped and draped over his back.

"You ready to go?" Kevin asked.

I just nodded, "Alright. I got plenty of food in my backpack so lets get moving." Wire told us.

We started walking as Wire used his wires to pull the convoy. The convoy was a simple wooden cart with four wheels. As I followed Wire and Kevin, I started to feel uneasy. This probably was a bad Idea.

(one hour later)

We walked in relative silence for an hour. I looked around in case we were being watched or followed.

Wire broke the silence, "So... if you were to get modified, what would you like?" Wire asked.

"Hm... I don't know really. What kind of stuff can I get?" Kevin asked.

"Well... I think we can use Garchomp genes to make your skin tougher and hurt to touch. I think it'll even stop a knife completely." Wire explained.

"Cool." Kevin smiled.

"Cool? Are you serious? If you change us to be like them, aren't we becoming what we hate?" I argued.

Wire glanced at me, "Honestly, when it comes down to it, sometimes we neec to sacrifice our humanity to save it. Our people are dying. Pokemon are killing them and as normal humans... we're helpless but... we can change that. I can actually fight pokemon and protect other humans that matter to me. Our leader's name is Nightmare, thankfully you'll never meet him but he killed a legendary pokemon. Ugh. Scary." Wire replied.

I looked down for a moment. It made sense because he was right. We... we need to make sacrifices. If we don't then we'll go extinct. I was honestly considering joining these people. Even if they... change me. As we walked I heard something in the bushes near us. I heard a screech as Liepard leaped at Wire. Wire caught the Liepard by its neck and lifted it up. The creature struggled until a snap was heard and it was thrown into the convoy. Wire looked around as a group of pokemon surrounded us. I pointed my assault rifle as I looked around. We were surrounded by a Scyther, Gastrodon, Grumpig, Nidoking, Graveler, Gigalith and a Vileplume. It didn't look good for us but Wire didn't seem worried at all as his wires started to move. Within moments he strung up the Nidoking and Grumpig. I started shooting my assault rifle, almost dropping it from the kickback, at the Vileplume. It shot stun spore at me and I jumped back to avoid it. Kevin was shooting the Graveler but the bullets either missed or didn't do any damage. While the Graveler was distracted, I ran over and smashed my assault rifle over his head. It didn't work but I did get its attention. As it looked at me, Kevin took out some water and dumped it on the Graveler. When a Rock type is wet, our bullets can actually hurt it. We smiled as we sprayed the Graveler until it fell over dead and crumbled into pieces. The Gigalith got mad and tackled into me. I fell on my back hard and looked up only to feel the front of my legs get cut. The Scyther's scythes were lightly covered in my blood as it snarled at me. I quickly sat up and tried to shoot it only to find I didn't have any ammo. I quickly grabbed a pistol from my back pocket and shot it in the face as it lunged at me. Wire was able to string up the Gigalith as Kevin killed the Gastrodon. Just when we thought we've won, more pokemon showed and one was a Gardevoir. Fuck that, I did the smart thing and ran off. I'm not risking my ass for some fucking corpses and potential food. Hell, I don't even want to be experimented on for gene splicing. So I ran with my cut legs still bleeding. I've said this once but I'm no saint and I'm not a savior.

(Two years later)

I was looking up into the sky at the stars. For two years I've ran after abandoning Wire and Kevin. After winning the fight, Wire put out a bounty. I've had to kill so many bounty hunters. I've ran for so long that I eventually ran into Pokemon territory just to hide. Most bounty hunters don't risk going into pokemon territory because they could be attacked. I found tree with large sturdy branches and climbed up it. When I sat with my back laying on the truck I looked up. As I looked up, I saw a few stars shine between the leaves and wondered what my future would hold as I fell asleep.


	23. Ch 23 Slaughter

Ch. 23 Slaughter

(Guys, Sorry I didn't get to upload this yesterday. To that guest review, no, I'm sorry but I can only post new chapters on the weekend. I write three chapters during the week using my 3ds in messages. Since I don't have a computer I use my cousin's at his house to edit and post them. I cannot post any other way and I am only allowed to go over my cousin's house on the weekends. Sorry :( but on better news, this story broke the record for most reviews I've ever gotten on a story(confetti shoots out)... and no one cares. Whatever, back to the story and any reviews, alerts, and favorites help make me smile.)

{Hybrid's point of view}

(One week later)

I cupped my hands and submerged them under water. Then quickly brought up my hands to splash water on my face. I've been living with that shiny Gardevoir for a week now. I'm starting to feel the weight of my decision. I agreed to be her mate over a Gardevoir and her mate? Was killing them really worth the price. Not to mention something about that shiny Gardevoir is just wrong. When I try to sleep, I can't feel safe at all. I get this feeling of impending doom to loom over me. Not only that but she hasn't even tried to do anything sexual. Is she more civilized then the others or is she planning something later on? I dried my face and quickly put my helmet on. When I placed it on and turned around she was there.

She spoke in english, "I got you something," she held out a closed hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its a Galladite. You can have it... if you remind me what you promised." she chimed.

I sighed, "I promised to be your mate." I reminded.

"Good boy. Now, what's your real name." she asked.

"I never had a real name. Hybrid was my first name and I gave it to myself." I explained.

"Oh. Well, my mate, my name is Ausa. No, not Aura, Ausa." she told me.

"That's an... interesting name." I replied.

"Thanks and if you tell anyone what my name is..." she smiled, closed her eyes, tilted her head and giggled, "I'll fucking kill you."

I felt a shiver run up my spine, "Your... joking right?" I asked cautiously.

She straightened her head and opened her eyes just enough to show the bottom half of her eyes. I suddenly felt frozen as I saw nothing but pure killing intent in them. How can her gaze be so powerful that even I freeze? At one point I started gasping because I forgot to breath.

She laughed and covered her mouth, "No. Honestly, I want you to mess up. I WANT you to. That way I can really enjoy myself. I like you since your different but I also love killing different things." she told me.

I swallowed hard, "Alright, I won't," I replied shakily.

She smiled and handed me the evolution stone, "Good. Lets go." she told me.

I held the necklace in my hand and stared at it as my heart calmed. I hesitantly put the necklace on and looked at the stone. I... I regret my decision. I absolutely regret it now. The worst part about this is the fact that I won't be able to escape Ausa. I can feel her infusion in my body and I can't destroy it. I growled to myself as I left the bathroom.

{Rui's point of view}

(Silvia's camp)

I was outside the hatching house. Silvia was inside laying the egg and I had to deal with the pain she was sending me. Every spasm she felt wrecked through my entire body as I tried my best to send comfort back. I was biting my finger and every few spasms I'd accidentally bite my finger too hard. Anthony was with me and only Arceus knows where Jay is right now. Anthony was mostly just twiddling his thumbs as a few pokemon wandered by us. I let out a gasp as a strong spasm hit me and the pokemon looked at us. Anthony looked up at them and explained the situation. They smiled at him for being a good friend.

I still felt bad for Anthony though, "If you want to... Urk... you can go with them." I suggested.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll... urk... be fine. You need a mate anyway," I shot him a playful glance.

Anthony hesitated until I shot him a glare to further assert that this wasn't up for debate. He got up and walked with the pokemon, two of which were Lopunny. Suddenly the spasms stopped and I felt relief. Was it over? The door opened and a Gardevoir beckoned me to come inside. I didn't hesitate as I went in and looked for Silvia. Sure enough I saw her laid on her back panting with a really sweaty body and our egg. The egg was almost as big as my head. No wonder it was painful. With a blush, I glanced to see her area was back to normal already. There wasn't any blood either, pokemon bodies are extremely resilient. She caught me looking and grinned at me.

"Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir~?" she asked.

I immediately focused on her, "I wasn't looking." I replied with a dark blush.

She winked at me, [Your getting better at guessing what I was saying. I asked if you enjoyed the view.] Silvia giggled.

Even though she was messing with me I could tell she was tired. I smiled at her and laid next to her. She couldn't move from what I could tell but I still hugged her. Silvia kissed my head as I hugged her and stared at our egg. It looked like every other pokemon egg but for some reason I just knew it was ours. I guess it being our child has somehow linked it to me. I hesitantly held out my hand as I touched the egg.

"What do you think we should name it if its a boy or girl?" I asked.

Silvia smiled, [We'll choose the name later. Right now I just want us all together.] Silvia chimed.

I smiled and kissed Silvia hard. She wasn't going to be able to move for the next few days. That meant either me or Chrono are going to be in charge. Silvia used her psychic powers to force us into a tongue kiss. I hate it when she makes us do these kinds of things in public. All the Gardevoir were giggling at my red face as I finally pulled away and panted. I rubbed our egg before getting up and leaving. I took one last glance at Silvia before heading back to the office.

(4 hours later)

I was eating dinner in the cafeteria with Anthony. He was sitting from me with an eager, happy Lopunny sitting next to him. She occasionally hugged him, rubbed his back, or licked his cheek. He wouldn't react to her though, like that cool guy stereotype that never cares about anything.

"So who's this?" I asked.

"This is Lopunny. She was with that group of pokemon that you allowed me to join." Anthony reminded.

I eyed the Lopunny suspiciously, "Really? So... why are you with her?" I asked.

"She wouldn't stop following me and... I needed a place to stay remember? I don't like sleeping in trees." he reminded me.

I felt so bad, "Dude, you could've told me, I would've found a place for you." I told him.

"Nah, it's cool. You had your own problems. Jay actually allowed me to stay at his home but... Lets just say it got loud. Really loud." Anthony told me.

Jay sat next to me, "What was loud?" he asked as he started eating a pecha berry.

"Apparently, your home was really loud. Ok, how do you fuck Goth now? She doesn't have legs." I asked.

"Um... well... you see... there's a space under the second segment of her body. I stick my... you know, the food is amazing today." Jay said as he started eating a miltank burger.

I shook my head laughing, "I think I get it now. I bet you miss her second evolution." I teased.

"Actually, not really. She's like twice as tight now and it feels so much better." Jay told me.

I sighed and pinched my nose, "I should've guess. Anyways, back to the Lopunny, do you like her?" I asked.

Anthony slightly blushed but shook it off, "I'll be honest. Its a Lopunny. It has a curvy body so sexual attraction is there..." Anthony reasoned.

"Not to mention its soft, cute and it will last for HOURS." Jay added.

"Wow, you are the definition of man whore aren't you Jay?" I asked.

"Says the definition of sex slave." Jay retorted with a smile.

I flipped him off, "Ignoring the sex addict, its a mate that'll love you. Or force you to love it because it has Cute Charm." I teased.

"Oh no! My mind is being manipulated by her furry cuteness!" Anthony joked.

I laughed along with Jay until the Lopunny started poking Anthony. He looked at her raising an eyebrow until she attacked him with tickle. Anthony started screeching in laughter as she mercilessly tickled him.

"I guess she doesn't like being talked about as if she isn't even there." I commented.

After stopping, she started making out with Anthony, "Holy shit, she knows how to pick up dudes." Jay commented.

"Yeah. Both literally and figuratively. She must be an expert." I added.

"Yeah. Should we stop her?" Jay asked.

"No. He needs to relax for once. I need to go back to the office and read some reports." I told him as I got up.

(The next day)

As I slept I felt the ground trembled. Chrono kicked the door to my room open and shook me.

[Get up! We're under attack!] Chrono yelled.

"Huh? Attack? Who?" I asked.

[Hybrid! He's here and he's not alone! Get up, we need to go get Silvia!] Chrono yelled.

Chrono helped me get dressed and we ran out of the room. An explosion hits the building, making us fall over. Chrono got up quickly but my drowsiness made me sluggish. Chrono grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet. As I shook my head, Chrono opened the door. Most of the stairs was covered in debris and fire. Chrono and I ran down the stairs as fast as we could as another explosion hit. The ceiling started to collapse as we ran fast and threw ourselves out the door. I rolled onto my back and saw that the entire office was going to collapse. Our home... its gone! I finally woke up and stood on my feet in disbelief. I rubbed my eyes and looked to confirm that I wasn't dreaming.

"Chrono. What the fuck is going on?" I asked is distress.

[I told you, we're under attack by Hybrid and the Matriarch's pokemon.] Chrono told me.

I grabbed my head and curled into a ball, "This is my fault!" I teared up, "This is all my fault!" I cried.

Chrono grabbed me, [This isn't the time to cry! We need to get Silvia and your egg out of here!] Chrono told me.

I smacked my cheeks and focused my mind, "Your right. I'll go get her, you get Anthony. Jay and Goth have to be getting their egg." I suggested.

[Good thinking. We'll meet outside the camp.] Chrono looked at the burning camp, [Our grandmother started this camp. Our mother helped it to grow. Silvia kept it sustained. Now, Hybrid and our Matriarch are destroying it.] Chrono told me.

I patted Chrono's back, "I'm sorry Chrono." I told him.

He shook his head, [This was going to happen sooner or later. Silvia never could see eye to eye with our Matriarch.] Chrono explained.

Chrono ran off in search for Anthony. I examined the camp and noticed a lot of smoke was only coming from the entrance. We must've fought back quickly. I ran into the camp heading straight towards the Hatching house. No one was around as I went inside and quickly shook Silvia. She was still exhausted from laying the egg and it showed on how weak she was. She was still holding the egg as she woke up.

"G... Gardevoir?" she asked.

"The Matriarch is attacking our camp and she's using Hybrid." I told her.

[What!? No way! He's dead!] Silvia yelled.

"We never check Silvia," I reminded.

[Fuck! Here, let me try to...] Silvia tried to get up but couldn't.

I slid my arms underneath her legs and back. Silvia blushed hard as she hugged our egg. I picked Silvia up and tried to leave. As I turned around Hybrid was standing at the door.

"Hello Rui and Silvia." he greeted.

Me and Silvia exchanged a confused glance, "How do you know her name?" I demanded.

Hybrid laughed, "You idiots never found out my psychic infusion's specialty. I can listen to any telepathic conversation without anyone noticing." Hybrid told us.

I bit my lip and backed up, "So... what do you want?" I asked.

Hybrid laughed to himself, "What do you think I want?" he asked as he pulled out a match.

My eyes widened as a Magmortar came up from behind him and started to set the building ablaze. I turned around and ran for a window but stopped. There were so many eggs still inside the building. Could I really just leave them there? Did Jay and Goth get their egg!? I heard Silvia whimper as the flames came towards us. I ran to a window and put Silvia down. I quickly opened the window by removing them from the frame. This gave Silvia enough space to actually fit through it. However, her inability to move by herself would make her get hurt. I took our egg from her and helped her through the window.

She fell onto her stomach with a thud, "Gardevoir..." she whimpered.

I grabbed our egg as the building started to collapse and got out through the window. I helped Silvia onto her back and gave her our egg. She hugged it defensively as I picked her up again. I started running with Silvia firmly in my arms. I heard Hybrid yell in frustration as he ran over to where we exited the building. He was chasing us and I knew he was going to catch up. Sure enough, Hybrid cut the back on my legs making me fall forward. Silvia fell onto her back to protect the egg from falling. She allowed her arms to lay on the floor as our egg rolled off her and stayed on the floor. I reached a hand towards Silvia only to get it stepped on by Hybrid.

"Frustrating isn't it? I destroyed your home and I'm going to destroy your family. She's helpless isn't she? Huh Silvia?" Hybrid mocked.

Silvia growled at him but laid on the floor completely helpless, "Wait, please don't hurt her." I begged.

"Alright... I'll start with a healthy breakfast and your egg seems like a great start." Hybrid grinned as he walked toward it.

"No!" I screamed.

"Well, which one then? Silvia or your baby? The baby and she'll never forgive you. Her and you'll never forgive yourself." Hybrid smiled.

'An ultimatum?' I thought in fear.

I looked at Silvia to see she was slowly progressing towards being past out. I felt tears developing as I looked at our egg. Hybrid had his foot on it and rolled it underneath him. I dug my fingers into dirt as I thought hard. I couldn't... I started crying. I couldn't pick!

"Goth!" I heard a voice yelled.

Hybrid was hit with a tree and sent sprawling onto the dirt floor. I looked over and saw Chrono, Goth and Jay, who was holding their egg. Chrono grabbed my egg and gave it to me. Goth healed the backs of my legs and I put our egg on Silvia's stomach. I picked her up again as Hybrid got up and looked at Chrono.

[I'll hold him off as you all escape.] Chrono told me.

"He'll kill you Chrono!" I protested.

[If it means protecting you all then I'm at peace with that.] Chrono told me.

Jay grabbed my shoulder, "Come on dude. We need to find Anthony. He's already out of the camp." Jay told me.

Silvia's head hung as she started to snore cutely. I frowned as I followed Jay and looked over my shoulder to see Chrono get ready for a fight.

I looked back ahead to see Jay and Goth stop, "Alright, I have an idea. We're going to have to split up. If we do, Hybrid won't be able to kill all of us." Jay told me.

"Wow, throwing me under the rolling Snorlax?" I asked.

"Hey, I don't mean to but lets be realistic here. We're fucked if he catches us. If we split up one of us has a chance to survive." Jay reasoned.

"Lets just find Anthony first. That way we can at least meet up somewhere." I suggested.

"This is the meeting spot. Anthony isn't here meaning he probably left." Jay told me.

I sighed and agreed to Jay's plan. I knew deep down I was screwed but maybe I can somehow get Silvia to live. As we ran I started to get really tired and sat under a tree to rest. I looked down at Silvia's sleeping face and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes with a groan hugging our egg tighter.

"G... Gardevoir?" she asked drowsily.

"I'm... going leave you here..." I told her.

Her eyes widened, [What!?] she asked.

"I'm going to have Hybrid chase me. If I do then you'll be safe. Maybe Anthony will find you and our egg." I told her.

Silvia looked heartbroken, [No. Please don't.] Silvia begged.

"Don't worry. He won't have to." Hybrid said to us.

I looked up in shock to see Hybrid there dragging Chrono's body. Chrono wasn't moving and he had cuts all over his body.

[Chrono!] Silvia screamed.

I put Silvia down and got up, "You bastard!" I screamed.

He threw Chrono towards us and he laid on his stomach completely still, "I'd say you have bigger problems then a dead Gallade. After all, I'm going to kill you." Hybrid told me.

I glanced at Silvia and looked back at Hybrid. This was the last thing I ever wanted to do but I had to. I held up my arms ready to fight Hybrid and he laughed.

"Your going to fight me? Alright." Hybrid smiled as he walked towards me.

When he was within range, I tried to punch him. He caught my wrist, twisted my arm and kicked me onto my back. I flipped onto my stomach and got up to tackle him. As I did, he lifted his knee to smash it into my nose. I felt and heard the crack as my nose was broken and I stood up holding it. The blood poured down it and Hybrid grabbed my throat and choke slammed me onto the floor. I tried sit up but Hybrid stepped on my chest.

"You know, your such an idiot. I hope you don't honestly believe that Silvia wouldn't abandon you to save your egg. Cause, she would. Her natural instinct would tell her to protect her child over her lover." Hybrid mocked.

[No I wouldn't...] Silvia said sadly.

"What?" Hybrid asked.

[I'd... I'd give up my own child for my lover.] Silvia told him.

"So, you'd give me your egg if I don't kill him?" Hybrid asked.

I looked to see Silvia was crying hard, [Yes. Please don't kill my mate.] Silvia begged.

"Too bad, I'm going to kill him anyways." Hybrid grinned and raised his foot.

"Stop!" This was a new voice.

I looked to see it was the Matriarch, "What are you doing here?" Hybrid asked.

"Enjoying the show. The attack is over. We've killed about half their camp." The Matriarch told him.

"But we're not done. We still have to..." Hybrid started.

"We don't have to now. Step aside," Matriarch ordered.

Hybrid stepped aside to allow her by. I grabbed her dress which she just kicked away. She stood over Silvia who held onto our egg as tight as she could.

"Silvia, if you swear on your child that you'll obey me and every order I give. Then I won't kill any of you. Ok?" The Matriarch asked.

Silvia quickly nodded, [I understand. I swear I will not disobey you. Please don't hurt my family.] Silvia begged.

"Good. Hybrid. Take Rui with us. That way she'll never go against her word." The Matriarch ordered.

Hybrid picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, [No! Don't take my mate! Noooo!] Silvia screamed as they started walking.

The Matriarch stopped and gave Silvia a cruel glance, "Don't worry. We have a meeting next week, you'll see him there. Except, by that time, he'll have no memory of you and be my perfect sex slave. Every. Single. Day. Have fun sleeping every night knowing your mate is fucking my body." The Matriarch told her.

I couldn't understand Silvia but from how loud she was screaming, she must be suffering heartbreak. As they walked all I could do is watch my droplets of blood fall onto the floor. At one point they become mixtures of tears and blood. I really don't know if I was crying or not because soon I wasn't going to care...


	24. Ch 24 Humans

Ch. 24 Humans...

{Rui's point of view}

It's been a few hours and I'm still being carried by Hybrid. My nose finally stopped bleeding thankfully.

"Why are you even with the Matriarch?" I whispered.

"Originally to kill you and Silvia but I guess that's changed." Hybrid replied.

"Why are you even listening to her?" I asked.

"Because of you two dickheads I'm stuck. I agreed to be her mate in exchange for you two dead. However... I'm genuinely scared of her. Just the way she looks at me and talks I can tell. She... she wants to kill me but won't unless I do something wrong. Not to mention, she has her infusions in me and I can't destroy them." Hybrid told me.

"Heh. So you made a deal with Giratina eh?" I mocked.

"I guess I did..." Hybrid agreed.

As I looked up I noticed a flash as Hybrid dropped me and jumped aside. Gunfire filled the air. I laid down submissively still as fighting happened all around me. I heard a footstep in me and looked up to see Hybrid blocking incoming fire. Suddenly a he blocked a sword from a human opponent. Hybrid forced him back by kicking his stomach. Hybrid blocked more incoming fire before chasing after the human that attacked him. I got to my knees and started crawling to safety. The fighting was loud and persistent. After a while, I heard the fighting take a sour turn as Hybrid mega evolved. How did he get another mega stone?

"Retreat!" I heard Hybrid yell.

I laid my back against a tree trunk and gave a sigh of relief. Until I noticed someone approaching me and I looked up in fear.

"We have a survivor!" Wait... I know that voice...

I looked up, "K...Kevin?" I asked.

"And look who it is?" Kevin's skin was light blue and scaly, "Its the abandoning asshole Rui." he told me with obviously sharp teeth.

{Silvia's point of view}

I was crying as I hugged our egg. My mate... That bitch fucking took him! I heard a groan as Chrono's body started to stir.

"Chrono! Your alive!?" I yelled.

"Depends, are you dead?" he asked.

"No..." I answered.

"Then obviously not." Chrono replied.

"Your being a dick." I retorted.

"Someone has to be." He replied.

I still couldn't move but Chrono was able to get up but he limped when he walked, "Are you ok?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I feel like shit but more importantly, where's Rui?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "The Matriarch took him. She made me promise to obey her and she'll let him live but... she didn't tell me she'd make him into her slave. I... I swear to Arceus that I'll kill her. I'll kill her after ripping her ovaries out and shove them down her throat." I replied.

"Sigh. First focus on healing. At least be happy he's alive." Chrono told me.

Anthony, Goth, Jay, and Lopunny found us, "Are you two ok?" Jay asked.

I stayed silent as I hugged my egg, "Where's Rui? Don't tell me he's dead." Anthony asked.

[The Matriarch took him... He's alive and we WILL get him back. However... we have to rebuild first.] I told them slightly hopeless.

[Are you ok?] Goth asked.

[...No. No I'm not. I feel like my heart is being squeezed painfully. I watched my mate get taken away with a bitch telling me she's going to fuck him, repeatedly. I'm pissed but I'm not an idiot. Chrono, take me somewhere to rest.] I ordered.

"Anything else?" Jay asked.

[No. Just help rebuild the camp and let me wallow in misery.] I replied.

{Rui's point of view}

"Kevin? What happened to you?" I asked shakily.

He grabbed my shirt and picked me up, "I got upgraded." he told me simply.

"Upgraded? You look like a lab experiment gone wrong!" I yelled.

"Ouch, that's cold. Kind of like how you abandoned me and Wire a few years back." He told me.

"They were pokemon! I didn't think we'd win!" I argued.

He laughed showing off his new teeth, "So instead you ran like a coward? No wonder you wanted to be a loner you selfish bitch. Don't worry though. I'm cashing your bounty in with you still alive so that wire can see you die." He told me.

"Where will you take me?" I asked.

"To the Underground. Humanity's last true city." he told me.

"That's a load of bullshit! That place can't exist!" I yelled.

During my travels I heard many myths and legends. One being about a place called The Underground. Its a city built underground by the old government. It was a last resort in case our race faces a problem so bad that we had to retreat to it. I guess it was real. What I heard about that place was that it used to be a well known city. However, it went dark one day and no one knew why. Everyone that went to investigate was never seen again. It was assumed that the place must've been either a paradise or the old inhabitants became psychopaths.

"Oh its real. Its where they genetically enhanced me with some Garchomp cells. Now my skin is tough enough to stop a knife dead in its tracks." Kevin laughed.

"I see... so you did give up your humanity." I frowned with a pang of pity.

Kevin noticed and growled before yelling, "Don't you dare pity me! I wanted this! I wanted to help our race!"

"By drifting away from it?" I asked.

"Wha... What?" he asked.

"Kevin can you honestly see your own reflection and believe your human?" I asked.

Kevin slammed my back on the tree, "Don't you dare try to act like YOUR human! You abandoned your own kind and even went to live with those damn things! Not only that, but I can smell it on you. You mated with one. Her scent is all over you." he told me.

"I... I..." I stammered.

"You... your not even going to defend yourself? If you had said you were raped I'd believe you but... but this is straight treason!" Kevin yelled.

"You don't understand the position I was stuck in!" I yelled.

"Shut up! Position!? Like the position you used to fuck her? You pathetic low life! You willingly mated with them! You betrayed your own species!" he yelled.

"But I..." I stammered.

"You are a disgrace!" he yelled.

"She... I..."

"A coward and a traitor." he whispered.

"Shut... shut up." I silently cried.

"Your nothing but a waste of life and don't even deserve to live. How can you live with yourself?" he asked.

"Don't bother Kevin. He has three charges. He's a traitor, he abandoned his comrades and worst of it all... he's a pokephile. Disgusting." a new man appeared.

He was seven foot tall with light purple skin, blood red hair and red eyes. On the back of his hands were curved spikes with purple liquid oozing from it and the track marks on his arms. He wore a purple muscle shirt that matched his skin. He wore black shorts with blue strips that went down it. He wore purple sneakers and I get the feeling his favorite color is purple.

"Should I knock him out Dank?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. Better then him seeing where we're going." Dank agreed.

Kevin held me still and I expected to get knocked out but Dank stabbed me with his spikes. I felt something get injected into me as the world went black.

(The Underground)

When I woke up, we were on an elevator that was going down. The doors were made of a kind of glass and lights flashed as we went down until... My eyes widened as I saw the beautiful city. The city was like an underground circular dome. The distance between the ground to the ceiling was at least 15 miles. I'm willing to bet that the diameter of this dome was at least 7 miles. Many of the building were single family homes with the others being skyscrapers. Some building were large cubic building. At the center though was an open area with what looked like stage.

"Where... where are we?" I asked groggily.

"This, is the Underground. Humanity's last true home." Kevin told me.

"If everyone looks like you then I'd say otherwise." I told him.

"Only soldiers get upgraded. Civilians aren't. However, gene modification has its nasty side effects." Kevin told me.

"What kind of side effects?" I asked.

Kevin shuffled nervously, "Infertility. We can't have side effects. There's also insanity. Sometimes a pokemon's genes will be too violent and overtake a persons mind. Another side effect is solitude. No normal human wants to be near us. Its kind of ironic honestly." Kevin told me.

"Wow, so the saviors are shunned by the ones they protect?" I asked.

Kevin looked away, "Unfortunately. The looks and stares are unsettling but you know what? Its worth it. I became a soldier because I love our kind. Honestly, when we met, I thought we could of been friends." he laughed in disbelief briefly, "Instead you abandon us. That refined my want though. It strengthened my resolve because I watched Wire kill those pokemon easily. He became my idle and I'd die before I let him or our kind down." Kevin told me.

I sighed, "I'll admit it. I was wrong. I'm sorry Kevin but I was young and scared. I saw the chance and took it but I did worry about you." I told him.

"Whatever. Its pointless now. Your offenses are so bad that Nightmare have to give you a punishment. He might let you live, he might kill you or he'll trap you in a nightmare so horrible you'll be stuck in it for the rest of your life." Kevin told me.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"Honestly, he's pretty cool but also quite scary. You'll meet him so ask him yourself." Kevin told me.

When we finally reached the ground floor, the door opened and I noticed the streets are very thin. They must not have cars like the surface cities have. However, there were thin metal rails in the middle. A train appeared and Kevin threw me inside. I got up only to be threw back down and had my arms tied behind my back.

"Bro! That isn't necessary!" I yelled.

"Just shut up. We don't exactly populate the entire city. We barely even populate half of the city. I think we only have about 13 thousand people in total. 3000 of which are genetically enhanced soldiers who are infertile. The other 10 thousand are scientist, farmers, engineers etc. With pokemon still able to kill us soldiers, we can't always fight since it takes too long for humans to grow. Pokemon only need 2 years to become adults. Humans, it'll take 14 years before we can genetically alter a new human and have him survive. Any younger and the genetic enhancements will just kill the kid." Kevin told me.

"Is the procedure really that dangerous?" I asked.

"Its not the procedure that's dangerous, its the gene compatibility. Before your 14, your bodies DNA isn't very 'accepting' of the new strands. The rejections are so violent that it can cause... horrid things to happen." Kevin told me.

"Like what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One kid's skin stopped replocating. Another's organs failed. Then there was one kid that's brain shut down because it turned itself off from some psychic discharge." Kevin told me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I suffered minor blood rage from the Garchomp's vicious nature but I overcame them. I had the right motivation. The want to bring our species back to the top where we belong." Kevin explained.

I frowned, "Do we even deserve to be?" I asked.

"Of course we do!" Kevin asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Arceus gave us that right when he gave us intelligence. The ability to think was a Arceus given gift and with it, we made technology. We ruled this world!" Kevin yelled.

"How can you believe that? Maybe the plague was Arceus' will to destroy us. After all, we might've been abusing this gift as well as the pokemon." I argued.

"Pokemon are just mindless animals." Kevin told me.

"No they're not!" I bit my lip, "After living with them... I can see that I was wrong about them. I..." I couldn't finish as the train stopped.

Kevin pushed me out of the train and made me stumble. As I stumbled a couple of wires caught me.

"Long time no see Rui. How was it living with the animals?" Wire asked.

I looked to my left and noticed it was him, "Wire... so your here too. Crap." I whispered.

"Surprised? I am a Captain after all. I'm supposed to bring you to Nightmare but... nothing says I can't do this." Wire grinned.

I felt his wires grab my leg and lift me into the air. This was like deja vu but not in a good way. I felt my arms get cut free as a blood curling snap was heard. He broke both bones in my leg and dropped me. I screamed so loud that my voice wasn't even making a sound. By the time I stopped, my throat was dry and my voice was scratchy. I tried to keep my leg still but the pain made it hard. To make it worse, Kevin grabbed my shirt and started dragging me. After an hour of walking, we reached a large white building. I tried my best to look around but it was so white that it was blinding. The floors, walls and ceiling were all the same color of sleek white. There were no furniture but there was one of my greatest enemies. Stairs. This is going to suck. I hung my head and tried my best to suppress my pained cried as we went up each step. When we got to the second floor, the room was a huge white corridor with a white circular desk. Behind this desk was a huge black banner with a shaded imprint of Arceus on it. Sitting in a normal chair was one man and I couldn't see who it was.

"We brought him sir." Wire told him.

"Why bother bringing trash to me? You know I hate being given work." The man told him.

"Well, to be honest, I thought of killing him myself but I had a better idea." Kevin told him.

"Oh? What kind of idea?" he asked.

"I figure he's been living with pokemon. In fact, his scent confirms that he was in an intimate relationship with one." Kevin reported.

I heard the chair scratch the floor as the man got up and approached me. When he was in front of me, I looked up and examined him. He looked only 17 years old. His skin was a pale Caucasian white, the whites in his eyes were black instead, his hair was black and short in the back but long in the front. He had to brush aside his hair occasionally out of his eyes. His eye color was a crimson red with what looked like random symbols swirling around the pupil. The second I looked at them I felt so cold that my breath was visible. I could see a shadowy black aura shifting around his neck. He wore a red muscle shirt under a black sweater. His shorts were black with a white stripe on his left leg. His shoes were also black with the soles being red. He examined me as well.

"Tell me." The shadowy aura formed black armor to cover his face from his nose to his chin, "Why should we let you live?" he asked.

The question caught me off guard but I answered calmly, "I have no reason. Kill me."

I watched as the armor turned into the shadowy aura revealing his smile, "Only someone with information would want to die quickly. You've lived with pokemon, you must have some useful information." he told me.

"Maybe I don't." I replied.

Nightmare sighed, "How's this. You tell us what you know and your home free." He proposed.

"What!?" Wire yelled.

"Shut up Wire. I want info on our enemies. I want to know who their leaders are, their system of control and where they are." Nightmare told me.

I thought about it and sighed, "Their system of control is not what you'd call it. Their leader is a queen that's always a special kind of Gardevoir... Wait... Its not pokemon that rule." My eyes widened when I realized it, "Gardevoir rule the world. It makes sense. Every camp's leader is a Gardevoir. The main Gardevoir though is called the Matriarch. The Matriarch is always a female Gardevoir with teal where a Gardevoir is green and has orange eyes and chestblade. However... this Gardevoir is extremely powerful. Even my..." I bit my lip as I said, "Mate, was afraid of her. I was terrified by her. She's... evil. I could see it in her eyes behind that smile she wore." I told them.

"Your mate... was she a pokemon?" Nightmare asked.

I frowned and looked down, "Yes, I'll admit it. She was the camp's leader. She knew me from when I was younger and protected me on most of my travels." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a smile and tear filled eyes, "Because she loved me. For the first time, someone in my life cared about me. We... mated every day we could. We actually had an egg... now I won't," I sniffled as I started crying, "I won't be there for my child. I thought. I stupidly thought I could live there forever happy. Heh, obviously not. I should've known that I'd pay for my mistake." I looked at Kevin, "I'm sorry Kevin but I'm not sorry about you Wire. You dislocated my leg and left me to take the blame for the Gallade you killed." I told him coldly.

He raised a brow, "Wait, you were that kid? No way." he said aloud in shock.

I sighed, "I don't really know where the other camps are. Only the pokemon know. On that, I'm worthless." I told him.

"How did you and your mate have an egg together?" Nightmare asked.

"For Gardevoirs, there's a 3% chance that their female can get pregnant from a human male. We mated about 24 times and trust me, she milked as much as she could from me." I admitted.

Nightmare looked disgusted, "Have you ever mated with a human female before?" he asked.

I looked down, "No." I admitted.

"Would you like to?" Nightmare asked.

"Honestly... no. I've had enough sex and I don't want to betray my mate even if I'll never see her again." I told him.

He held out his hand and a black shadowy sphere appeared, "Not your choice. Dark void." He said and thrusted it at me.

I was engulfed and put to sleep only to wake up in a cage. I hated waking up in cages because the first thing I feel is back pain. However, I felt leg pain because my leg was still broken.

"Long time no see... Rui." I know that voice.

I looked up to see a woman was in the cell with me. Her hair was long and black with it tied halfway. The end of her hair was red and the front came down as bangs with a mixture of either blue or red. Her face was a bit cute but her smile was twisted. She has white skin, grey eyes, and a petite body. She wore a blue tank top, blue gloves and light blue skinny jeans. However, her fingers were sharp claws and her feet looked like a Zoroarks.

"How've you been?" she asked.

I looked at her in shock, "Symphony..." I whispered.

"Shocked to see me? I guess I would be too, especially with my upgrades." She told me.

"W...Why are you here?" I asked.

She took off her gloves, "Simple, I'm here to fuck you." she told me with a smile.

"What!? Why!?" I asked.

"Because my higher ups want me to show you that a human girl is better then some nasty ass Gardevoir." she told me.

'Why do I always get stuck in these situations. Why doesn't Jay get kidnapped for once so that I can sit on my ass while he's raped?' I wondered.

Symphony walked over to me, smiling all the while.


	25. Ch 25 Life Choices

Ch. 25 Life Choices

(Guys, I'm so happy. This officially broke my record for the most viewed story I've ever written. It tied with the most alerts and its 3 favorites away from being the most favorite too. Its thanks to all of you guys, Dwizard, Vulthurin, Nyah, ale burg, and countless others. Your support helped make this possible. Thank you all.)

{Rui's point of view}

When I woke up, I found myself laying on a cement floor with various pokemon surrounding me. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked around. Counting me, there were 17 of us. Symphony was in the cell to so only us two were humans. I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I sat up and noticed my leg wasn't broken or bruised. What happened while I was knocked out?

"Be careful, the cut I gave you is going to sting. I had to make it believable." Symphony told me.

"Ugh. Make what believable?" I asked.

"That I screwed you. Please, I'd sooner let a Snorlax screw me then to do you. I still hate you." She told me.

"Your lucky I can't shoot you in the face you murderous bitch!" I yelled.

She laughed, "Are you still sour about that one time?"

"One time!? You murdered our friends!" I yelled.

"Hey, your alive and I'm alive. Isn't that what matters?" Symphony asked me.

The Pokemon were staring at us as we talked, "No! You didn't need to kill either!" I yelled.

"Hey, I found the city." She shrugged.

"Wait, we were going south the entire time?" I asked.

"Ironically, yes. When we met, we were deep in pokemon territory. Carl..." she started.

"Casey," I corrected.

"Whatever, he couldn't tell which way was north and south even if he had a compass." she joked.

I laughed to myself, "Yeah. You've got a point there. Sigh. So what happened to you?" I asked.

"After getting away, I was found by a group of the soldiers here. They captured me but over time I gained their trust. This is the result." she showed off her body.

"Zoroark genes?" I asked.

She transform into a Gardevoir, "Yes. Although, I can't speak their language." she frowned.

"Now that sucks. Basically you'd have to hope to never speak right?" I asked.

"Hit the nail on the head. I worked for them for years until I messed up." she told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was working with this guy that I really liked. Eventually we were stuck on guard duty. We were protecting one of the surface outposts we control. It was boring so we started playing poker. Sigh. I got horny and we went off to fuck. Pokemon attacked while we were off fucking and when we got back, the fight was over. We won but lost about a hundred of our soldiers. To make it worse, the guy blamed me saying I seduced and dragged him away. Now I'm stuck here for fucking up. However, they're letting me out soon." Symphony told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I quote on quote 'showed you a good time.' Look, lets make a deal. I say we work together to get the fuck out of here." She suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Because If you don't your going to either be gene spliced into obedience, which they can do, or die. Plus, I need your help to get out." she told me.

I bit my lip and thought about it before saying, "Alright. What's the plan?"

"Easy. They're going to ask you if you enjoyed our 'session'. Say yes and try to act like your into humans specifically. That should get them to believe me. Later today, I'll sneak back and open the cage." She told me.

"What about the pokemon?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "You want to save them? What have pokemon ever done for you?" she asked.

I looked down and sighed, "I'm in love with a pokemon. We already have an egg." I told her.

She looked at me with a look of disgust before sighing, "We all make mistakes but fine. We'll bring them with us. They might help if we get discovered." Symphony agreed.

I looked at the pokemon, "If we help get you out, you'll help us right?" I asked.

The various pokemon looked at each other until a Bisharp shook his head agreeing. The other pokemon in the cell were 2 Scizor, Claydol, Leavany, 3 Buneary, Ivysaur, Gible, Aromitasse, Pancham, and 3 Ralts. The three Ralts were huddled together scared. The Buneary were crying while hugging each other. The others were mostly sitting in deep depression or fear. How long have they been trapped here?

We heard banging on the bars as a voice orders, "Symphony, come to the door now."

Symphony walked over and whispered to me as she walked by, "Wish me luck."

I shrugged as she walked out and went with whoever called for her. As I sat there, the Bisharp came over and sat in front of me.

"My name is Disfreign." he told me.

"Mine's Rui." I replied.

"Why'd you want to save us?" Disfreign asked.

"My mate is a Gardevoir and I love her. Not only that, our child is going to hatch in a few months. So... I care about pokemon now." I told him honestly.

"That makes sense." he smiled.

"Your father's human isn't he?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. My dad and mom died trying to protect me from these people. I've been stuck here for 3 years. They experiment on us and..." he looked at the 3 buneary, "use others." he told me.

"To be fair, pokemon have been using humans for years. Even I was used... I can't feel sorry for that." I told him.

He frowned, "I don't know much about the outside world. Can you tell me about it?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded as I started telling him about the outside world.

{Silvia's point of view}

I laid an a bed made of various cloth and soft objects. I rubbed my egg and kissed it thinking of Rui. I wondered if he was ok. I prayed to Arceus that he was ok. I couldn't sense him at all. Our Matriarch better not do anything to him or else. I don't fucking care if she can kill me. I'll still try and kill her. No one touches my mate without my say-so and lives. I growled as I remembered Hybrid also hurt Rui. I've got a special idea for that little bastard. Maybe I can poison him and slowly hollow out his eyes. Then I can slice off his ears and stab the blade into his ears. Maybe I'll even cut off his legs and strap it onto his crotch. Not like the little prick even has one.

"Um... hello?" I heard a voice say.

I looked to my right and saw Aitsu and his mother.

"Aitsu..." I whispered.

"Where's Rui? I miss him." Aitsu told me.

I sighed and bit my lip before saying, "He was taken by our Matriarch."

His mom's eyes widened, "He was taken? Why?" She asked.

"She was behind the attack. Just because I disagreed with her, she believed that I was plotting against her. To blackmail me into submission, she took Rui with her." I told them.

I left out the sex slave part because of Aitsu being here, "Is he coming back?" Aitsu asked with teary eyes.

His mother picked him up and held him as he started crying, "Sh. Don't cry. Rui will be back." his mother cooed to comfort Aitsu.

I gently hugged my egg, "Yeah. He'll be back. He has to. For me and our child." I then remembered to ask, "How are the other eggs!?"

His mom smiled, "They all survived miraculously. It was like Arceus was watching over them." she reported.

I nodded, 'At least there's one piece of good news. However, with all the death, our camp is going to be short handed.' I thought to myself.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" She asked.

"Chrono... how is he doing?" I asked.

"He'll live but I think the fight did wonders for him." she reported.

"Wonders? What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's going to be a lot stronger and faster now. The experience he must've gotten from the fight must've increased his abilities." she told me.

I did a mock laugh, "So he leveled up then?" I joked.

"I guess." she replied.

Aitsu nuzzled his mom, "I miss Rui." he whined.

"Sh. Don't cry. Lets go teach you how to use telepathy. That way you can surprise Rui when he gets back. You'll actually be able to talk to him." His mother suggested.

"Ok..." Aitsu agreed sadly.

I watched them leave and went back to focusing on my egg. I bit my lip as I remembered how I would've sacrificed our own child just to save Rui. I love him... I couldn't live without him. If I do and raise our child then I'd be bitter and distant towards it. With Rui captured, then at least we have a chance to get him back. I heard footsteps much to my displeasure. I wanted to be alone but being the leader makes that difficult even after giving birth. Without Rui to fill in for me, all the stress falls back on my shoulders again. I looked over to see it was Anthony and a Lopunny. Weird... are they... dating? If so, how are his legs not broken? Then again... he used to fuck a Garchomp so he could be used to stressful sex.

"We need to report something important." Anthony told me.

[Well, what is it?] I asked.

"We followed the Matriarch's group that had Rui. They were attacked by humans." Anthony told me.

My eyes widened, [What?] I asked.

"That's not all. The humans weren't normal. They looked different. Almost like hybrid but with different pokemon. Some looked normal but had amazing strength, speed and agility. They forced the Matriarch and her group to retreat. In the middle of the fight Hybrid must've dropped Rui because he was discovered. I then heard something rather interesting. Turns out Rui's been wanted for years because he abandoned some humans that were attacked by pokemon. I think he came into Pokemon territory on purpose to be found." The Lopunny told me.

Anthony was slightly confused, [I've already known that Lopunny. As his mate, I've had a lot of time to see his memories. I know everything he's done but he's smart. Honestly, he did the right thing to ensure he'd survive. However, now that might catch up with him. What did they do?] I asked.

"They took him with them. One of them said that he has enough charges to get the death penalty. Apparently, being a pokemon's mate is a huge crime to them." Lopunny told me.

I sighed, [Of course it is. Humans will always think they're above us and ban that kind of relationship.] I muttered in depression.

"He could still be alive. Rui always has the luck of the draw." Anthony told me.

Lopunny rubbed Anthony's back and said, "There's most likely one way he could survive."

[How's that Lopunny?] I asked.

"Rui's had first hand experience with us. They have to question him first to get some information. How long has he survived on his own?" Lopunny asked.

[Seven years.] I answered.

"Think of all the times he's been captured in those seven years. He has to know countless tricks on how to escape a human camp even if they're a couple of freaks. No matter what, a human camp is a lot easier to escape from then a pokemon camp." Lopunny reasoned.

I felt my heart swell with hope and forgot that Anthony couldn't understand pokemon speech, "You mean there's a chance!" I yelled.

Lopunny nodded, "Yes, there's always a chance. Not to mention he has to want to be here when your egg hatches." she replied.

"Then we'll send out scouts and patrols. That way if he escapes we can find him first!" I yelled.

Lopunny held up her hands to level with me, "Whoa there, you can't do that yet. The camp is badly damaged still remember?" she asked.

I looked down sadly, "Oh yeah..." I replied bitterly.

"We can send out patrols tomorrow but today we need to rebuild and two eggs are hatching. They'll be brought here in a few minutes. Exhausted or not, you still need to see them." Lopunny reminded.

I shook my head to agree, "Alright. Now leave me alone and go help Jay. He'll probably want to hear the news and get some company." I told her.

Anthony looked completely lost as I sighed and repeated what I'd just said with Telepathy. He immediately shot up and left to find Jay. I gently caressed my egg and fell asleep to recover.

{Rui's point of view}

(Later that day)

Disfreign was able to rally the pokemon together. I paced in the cell as I waited for Symphony. I bit my lip as I started wondering if she just abandoned us. I heard footsteps expecting Symphony to come over but instead it was Wire.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked me.

"No..." I lied.

"Don't bother lying. Symphony admitted her little plan just before her death." he told me.

"What!?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Your stuck here at our mercy!" he told me.

"No! Fuck!" I yelled.

He started laughing hysterically before transforming into Symphony, "You actually fell for that!?" she asked.

"Your a fucking bitch." I frowned.

She still laughed as she unlocked the cell. The pokemon got out first and I followed suit. Symphony handed me a gun that I gladly accepted. It was a pistol but it was custom made. The clip actually shows how many bullets was in it. I counted and fingered out that the magazine itself was custom made as well. It held 27 bullets. Quite a large amount of ammo for a Pistol to hold.

"What's the plan?" Disfriegn asked.

"Well, we need a distraction. That way the second group can get out. We can take the children with us while the adults gather the attention." One of the Buneary evolved into Lopunny, "See, your chances of success just went up," Symphony told him.

"Symphony, has anyone ever mention that your a bitch." I told her.

"First off, no. Second, the second group needs us because the elevators only work if a human uses them. I tested it today. So, worst case scenario, if one of us gets held up, at least we can still escape." Symphony told me.

I sighed as Disfriegn said, "If that's true then at least some of us will get out. We'll go along with your plan." Disfreign told us.

I frowned, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure, the outside world doesn't sound too appealing anyways." he told me with a smile.

I looked down with a frown, "I'm sorry Disfriegn." I replied.

He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "Don't be. Just make sure the kids get out ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I promised.

The 3 Ralts and 2 Buneary huddled around me as Symphony gave the adults direction. We were going to go in a different direction to ensure our chances of contact will be minimal. The young pokemon followed close behind me as Symphony led the way. Eventually we got outside and I looked up seeing the high glowing ceiling and buildings. It was impossible for me to even tell where we are. Luckily, Symphony knew where we were going. An explosion was heard as the adult Pokemon were heard fighting elsewhere. As I followed Symphony, I prayed that Disfriegn would be ok. As we ran, gun shots were heard. We immediately went towards an alley to take cover. I pulled out the pistol as I hit my back against the wall. Symphony was across from us and took a look. She held up a open hand to say that there's five guys shooting at us. I took a quick glance but as I pulled back, a bullet grazed my cheek. I swallowed hard as I gripped the pistol harder. Symphony started shooting at them, as they turned their attention towards her, I shot at them. I hit one of the soldiers three times but he didn't go down. I wasted 7 shots and he didn't even fall over injured? Symphony started shooting again but they still shot at me. They weren't going to fall for the same trick twice. I looked at the baby pokemon and pet their heads to reassure them. I looked over at Symphony to see her holding what looked like a Shadow ball. She quickly jumped out throwing the Shadow ball and shooting. This forced the soldiers to look at her and gave me the time I need to look and shoot. I hit the soldiers I injured again but got him in the forehead. He was down. I also hit another one but only in the left shoulder and stomach. I saw one reach for what looked like a radio and shot it. The Radio fell onto the floor broken and he looked at me with a growl. Two soldiers died after the first leaving two more. They decided to retreat much to our surprise. Symphony quickly picked up the Buneary as I picked up the 3 Ralts. We started running as fast as we could. We eventually found a train that was going towards one of the elevators. There were multiple elevators? I guess that'd make sense with how big this place is. We quickly got on as Symphony and me took defensive positions at the windows. As we expected, more soldiers started to attack us. One even threw a grenade into the train but I picked it up and threw back at them. Symphony looked at me with an eyebrow raised. My heart was racing after that though. It felt badass though. When I'd run out of ammo, Symphony would give me a new clip to reload with. We must've injured at least 30 soldiers on the ride to the elevator. Once we got there, they were running up the sidewalks and we knew we had to get to the elevator. We picked up the pokemon and ran as fast as we could. Symphony got in first and started smacking the button to go up. As the doors closed I got in and bullets hit the closed door.

I panted as I placed the Ralts down and looked at her, "Thank Arceus. We're getting the fuck out of here." I said as I laid my back on the wall and slumped to the floor.

Symphony laughed, "I didn't think we'd make it this far." she told me honestly.

I laughed, "Yeah. I'm surprised that grenade didn't kill us." I replied.

Symphony started to relax until we reached the surface. The pokemon immediately ran out and started to celebrate. It was pretty cute I'll admit. They eventually ran off on their own much to my surprise.

"They left? You'd think they'd stick with us." I frowned.

"Eh, they're pokemon. Who knows what goes through their minds." Symphony replied.

We started walking since we were too exhausted to run. We heard patrols look for us but Symphony's amazing hearing made it easy to hide from them. As we walked, I stopped Symphony from stepping in a wire trap.

"Shit, Wire's out here. He's the only guy I know that could do this." I told her.

We stepped over the trap and very cautiously walked. Eventually, nightfall came and Symphony suggested we sleep. I eyed her with suspicion. I still don't trust her. I know she's going to betray me sooner or later.

(Next day)

I woke up to Taillow chirps and Pelipper cries. The sun was shining on my back and legs. It felt so nice as a breeze circulated the heat. My eyes opened and closed as I forced myself awake. I looked around only to end up falling out of the tree. My back slammed onto a branch to slow down my descent but it still hurt when my body landed face first onto the dirt. In pain, I got up and looked around. Symphony was gone. I wasn't exactly surprised as I tried to sit and recuperate. As I sat there, I heard footsteps as Symphony came through some bushes with an abundance of oran berries.

She smiled and asked, "What happened? Did you fall out of bed?"

I replied with a grin, "You can say that."

"...I'm sorry for what I did..." she said suddenly.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago." she told me.

I shrugged, "Eh, you saved my life this time. So, I guess we're even. You even saved the baby pokemon. Sad we won't know what happened to them." I told her.

We talked for a couple minutes. It felt weird but I guess I can forgive her since she helped me. Now the question is, how do I get back home?


	26. Ch 26 Silvia and Symphony

Ch. 26 Silvia and Symphony

(Well, looks like I'm only going to be posting on Saturdays for a while unless something convenient happens... Damn it... I thought a sandwich would appear. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and Nyah! I was wondering if you stopped liking the story bro! How you been? ...That's great man... Screw this, enjoy the chapter.)

{Rui's point of view}

We, as in me and Symphony, have been walking for a few hours now. We knew we have to head north in order to get back to Silvia's camp but there's one problem. We have no idea where we were. Without a map, knowing which way was north is pointless. If we get spotted by a random group of pokemon, it could end badly. Its not like I could drop Silvia's name and they'll back off because no one knows her name except me... and Hybrid... and the Matriarch... and probably Chrono... Wow, I just lost that special feeling of knowing her name. Oh well. I glanced at Symphony as we walked. Its strange to be walking next to her because of our past history. Sigh. These last few months have been so strange. Thinking about it just hurts my head because I was captured, raped, comforted...

"Where do you think we are?" Symphony asked.

I snapped back to reality, "Huh?" I asked.

"I asked where do you think we are?" Symphony repeated.

I looked around to see us in a forest, "No clue. If you use your illusion, can you fly?" I asked.

Symphony laughed, "No! Zoroark can only appear as pokemon, they can't fly just because they're looking like a braviary." Symphony told me.

I shrugged, "Hey, it was worth a shot." I replied.

"It was. If I was a ditto, all our problems would be gone." she told me.

"Oh... tell me. Did you ever want children?" I asked.

Symphony laughed, "Are you hitting on me?" she asked.

I blushed, "No! I already have a mate so heck no." I replied.

She shook her head giggling slightly, "Then why ask?" she asked.

"You do know that you can't have children now, right?" I asked.

"Yeah? And?" she asked.

"Don't you want one?" I asked.

"No." she responded.

"Why?" I asked.

"When did we start playing 20 questions?" she asked.

"That's a thing?" I asked.

She sighed, "Apparently. Anyways, I never wanted one. Being alive isn't exactly a privilege to humans nowadays." she explained.

I tilted my head in agreement, "You got me there. My child is going to be a pokemon so he/she will be fine." I told her.

"Wait, your having a kid?" Symphony asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"How?" she questioned.

I laughed, "Humans and pokemon can get pregnant from each other. However, the chances of pregnancy varies from pokemon to pokemon. Gardevoir have the highest chance with 3%. Now, humans getting pregnant from pokemon is just as or even rarer then that. Which is by Hybrid is the only one. Not to mention male pokemon don't seem to be attracted to human females in the first place. I find that strange." I told her.

"Why do you find that strange? Shouldn't it be a good thing?" Symphony asked.

"Yes, it is a good thing but think about it. Why? Are human females just not attractive to male pokemon?" I asked.

"Maybe. However, it could be something else." Symphony suggested.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Maybe they have a sense of honor or morality." Symphony theorized.

My eyes widened, "Maybe they don't want to be like the females. Pokemon society seems to be female dominated. Maybe after being submitted for so long, they crave it. Need it in their daily lives and accept it." I guessed.

"Were you always this smart?" Symphony asked.

"I feel like people repeatedly ask that question. Maybe your all just below average in intelligence." I teased with a smirk.

"Whatever you dickhead." Symphony retorted.

I laughed, "Your different." I suddenly commented.

"Thanks captain obvious." she retorted, "Obviously I am. I wasn't always genetically enhanced with Zoroark genes."

"No, I meant your attitude. Arceus, you used to be a total bitch and you slightly are but only slightly." I explained.

She punched my arm, "Thanks Dickhead." she said sarcastically.

"Anytime." I responded as I rubbed my arm.

As we walked, I kept wondering if Silvia was ok. She's probably freaking out or depressed... While walking, we heard gunshots ahead of us and quickly, but quietly, ran ahead. We climbed into a tree and looked around until I saw a Lopunny hiding behind a tree. It stuck its head out and shot an ice beam from its mouth at a few soldiers.

"Looks like she needs help." I told Symphony.

"Or he. Lopunny can be male too ya know." Symphony responded.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." I grinned.

"Fuck you." She replied.

"Must be sad that your boyfriend was prettier then you." she pointed her gun at me, "Whoa! I was joking ok!" I yelled.

"Whatever. Lets go." Symphony replied as she jumped from the tree.

I climbed down and noticed a soldier in front of me so I pulled out my knife. I stabbed him in the neck and ripped it open. He grabbed his neck as he fell forward and bled out. I picked up his gun, some kind of assault rifle, and checked the clip. I saw that the bullets in the clip were shown for easy counting. Curiosity struck me as I looked at the soldier and decided to take off his helmet. The man's face looked like a mixture of Hawlucha and human. His nose was more like a beak, his eyes were closed but normal looking. His teeth though, were sharp like a natural born carnivore. I sighed as I placed the helmet back on. My suspicions were correct. These are Nightmare's troops. I looked over to see more troops near me but haven't noticed me. I pointed the assault rifle and shot at them. I killed one of them but there were two more. They turned to shoot at me as I ran and hid behind a tree. A bullet grazed by my hair as it went through the tree behind me. When the shooting stopped I quickly pointed my gun at them and shot randomly. I heard one scream but I didn't see who. I looked at the clip to see only 7 bullets left. I should've checked the guy for ammo before shooting. Damn it, why didn't I think of that!? Symphony jumped over head and I took that as a signal to distract them. I stuck my head out and noticed them looking overhead. I quickly shot my last 7 bullets at them. I saw that one got shot in the head and the other dodged my bullets. When he pointed to shot me, Symphony jumped down and stabbed him with her claws. When he tried to shot her, she ripped out her left claw and smacked his hand. The gun went flying and I got out of my cover to grab it. I looked around to see the other soldiers were retreating. The Lopunny we saved ran over and hugged me much to my surprise.

"You know, We're the ones supposed to be saving you." A familiar voice told me from behind.

Wait a minute, "Anthony?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yeah, its me. Funny. The one that needed saving ends up saving us." he looked at Symphony, "Who the fuck is she and why does she look so... disfigured?" Anthony asked.

Symphony walked towards him threateningly until I held her back, "This is... urk, calm down! Symohony. She helped me escaped." I told him as I tried to keep her back.

"So she's a friendly?" Anthony asked.

"No shit she is. Would a enemy let me hold her back if she was trying to kill you?" I replied.

"I guess not, plus the important thing is that your back home safe." Anthony said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah. Does she know I was taken by humans?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw it happen myself." Anthony told me.

I grabbed his shirt, "You didn't try to help me!?" I fumed.

"W-Whoa! I couldn't!" he replied nervously.

"Why not!?" I yelled.

"B... Because there were too many guys, plus, I know for a fact you'd do the same thing." Anthony responded.

"...Sigh. Whatever. Lets just get back to the fucking camp." I sighed in defeat.

(2 hours later)

We walked into the camp and I inspected the damage. This camp used to look so nice... for a camp. Even the front gate was messed up because pieces of it were missing. Half the building were still being repaired as I noticed an Alakazam lifted a wooden plank to the roof. A Gurdurr grabbed the wood plank and placed it down. I didn't see who but someone was hitting it with a hammer.

"Damn. Gone for a few days and look what happens..." I whispered.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Anthony said as he elbowed my side.

I shrugged, "What do you think of the camp so far?" I asked as I turned to look at Symphony.

I then realized I wasn't standing next to Symphony in her human form. She made herself look like a normal Zoroark to avoid suspicion. I was a bit puzzled but then realized that if she changes in front of pokemon now, they'll just assume she's a Zoroark. Smart. Maybe I underestimated her intelligence.

"Why a Zoroark?" I whispered to her.

"I can't just look human in front of these pokemon. They might think I'm a prisoner or something." she replied in a harsh whisper.

I shrugged, "I guess your right but these pokemon are different." I told her.

"Not different enough that I'll risk getting attacked for revealing my true form." she responded.

I said in defeat and said, "Fine. Do what you want."

"I always do." she replied.

We walked to the center of the camp and looked around. It look relatively undamaged. If it was damaged at all, whoever fixed it did a good job.

"Rui!" I heard yell.

That can only to be one person as I turned and yelled, "Jay!" I yelled.

"Dude, I thought you were dead!" Jay yelled.

"Wow. The amount of confidence you have in me is stunning." I joked.

He looked at Symphony who still looked like a Zoroark, "...Seeing this Zoroark reminds me of Zoe." Jay whispered.

I frowned and looked down remembering her before saying, "And Derek..."

"...You know... I haven't thought about him in a while..." Jay responded in a whisper.

"Yeah..." I replied.

There was a long silence between us before Anthony nudged my shoulder. Quietly, we walked to where Symphony was staying as we still mourned our good friend. The second I walked into the room I was literally thrown into the arms of my mate.

"Gardevoir!" she screamed.

I was getting stabbed by her chest blade, "Ack! Chest Blade! Chest BLADE!" I screamed.

She allowed me to fix the positioning as I then grabbed and hugged her. She cooed happily as I nuzzled her shoulder.

[I thought I'd lost you...] she whispered.

"Eh. That usually happens every other weekend." I joked in a joyful whisper.

She pinched my ass and whispered, "Smart ass."

I squeaked, "Yes it is. Now let go of it." I whispered back.

She did and kissed me hard, "Gardevoir~" she said as she licked my cheek.

I blushed, "Ok. Enough. There's a lot we need to tell you." I told her.

[Like what?] she asked.

I beckoned Symphony to come forth, "This is Symphony. Reveal your true form Symphony." I told her.

Silvia gave her a puzzled look until she turned into her human form, [Whoa. Was not expecting that. Is she another Hybrid?] Silvia asked.

"No. I was genetically enhanced with Zoroark genes." Symphony told her.

[Hm?] Silvia looked confused.

I decided to explain, "There's a human camp in an underground city. This city has access to everything humans had before the disease caused the chaos. Electricity, science, and they make their own guns I assume. This underground city is huge. They don't even have enough people to populate the entire city. In this city is a lab with scientists. How they actually have scientists baffles me but they have them. They must've been studying pokemon genetics for years because they did this," I showed Symphony to emphasize this, "They somehow can genetically engineer their soldiers with pokemon genes to increase their proficiency as soldiers. The genes they use are extracted from either dead or living cells they take from pokemon. They wanted to kill me because I abandoned a few of them years ago in the middle of a fight. However, I met their leader. His name's Nightmare. What surprised me was how normal he look except for his red eyes. In his red eyes were symbols that swirled around his pupils. Not only that, but he was able to use an attack called Dark void." I finished.

Silvia's eyes widened, [...What..?]

"He's able to use Dark Void," Symphony repeated.

Silvia narrowed her eyes at her, [I wasn't asking you.] Silvia replied rudely.

"Are you giving me an attitude?" Symphony replied.

Silvia got in her face, [Yes, I am. I know what you've done to my mate in the past.] Silvia spat.

I started to feel nervous, "Si... Mate. Please don't be mad at her. She was different back then." I told her.

I got between them to keep them separate, "I'm surprised your mate is a total bitch Rui." Symphony said aloud.

[What did you call me!] Silvia yelled.

"Stop being mean! Mate, don't get angry. She's an instigator." I told them.

[I want to kill her.] Silvia told me.

"Hey, things could be worse. I could've raped your mate at anytime." Symphony told Silvia.

[Your dead.] Silvia threatened.

"Calm down please," I begged.

[Calm down? She's fucking dead!] Silvia screamed.

Symphony laughed as I used every ounce of my strength to keep Silvia back, "Please just calm down. I'm glad your amused but my mate could literally kill you." I spat at Symphony.

Symphony shrugged, "Only proves that she's bitch. Plus, I can easily get away. Not like I can be hit with a psychic." Symphony smiled.

Silvia made me move with a psychic as she walked over and smacked Symphony, [Fuck you!] Silvia screamed.

Symphony tackled her and I helplessly watched as the two started rolling on the floor punching each other. Silvia got kicked off and I went to help her up but got roughly pushed aside by Symphony. Seeing this further increased Silvia's rage as she planted a Ice punch right on Symphony's left cheek. Symphony tried to get up but got pinned by Silvia who used psychic to pick up various wood planks and proceeded to beat her with it.

[Give up!] Silvia yelled.

"Fuck you!" Symphony yelled as she got her legs free and kicked Silvia off.

Anthony elbowed me, "Dude, they're totally fighting over you." Anthony joked.

I growled, "Shut up Anthony."

"Should you do something?" Anthony asked.

"Like what?" I asked as Symphony was thrown across the room.

"Get between them," Anthony suggested.

Symphony used Shadow claw, "Uh... yeah... no thanks." I replied.

Symphony got hit by an energy ball and laid down injured, "Cool. Your wife won." Anthony commented.

I flipped him off, "Screw off Anthony." I told him as I inspected Symphony.

Silvia rubbed my shoulder, [She'll be fine.] Silvia told me.

"That's good. How's our egg?" I asked.

Silvia pulled me up to kiss me, [Oh, so you do care?] She asked with a sweet smile.

"Funny how you can smile so sweetly after knocking someone out." I replied.

[Only if I'm smiling for you.] Silvia responded.

"Are you going to tell the Matriarch I'm here?" I asked.

[No. Why?] Silvia asked.

"I need you to." I told her.

[Why?] she questioned.

"There's a lot of information I need to tell her." I responded.

Silvia tilted her head, [What about some us time first?] she whined.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Fine but first thing tomorrow you send a message to her." I told her.

She bit my ear, [You got it~] she replied.

Symphony started to wake up, "Oh, your awake. Anthony, find her a place to stay." I ordered.

Anthony nodded, "You got it."

Lopunny helped him get her up to her feet and walked out. Silvia Kissed me hard as she started pulling me to our temporary home. I love her.


	27. Ch 27 Hybrid's true intentions

Ch. 27 Hybrid's true intentions

(I'm really sorry guys but I think I'm only going to be able to do two chapters this week. Next week though, will be three chapters like normal.)

{Hybrid's point of view}

I stood by the Matriarch's side as she sat at a desk. Periodically, I'd glance at her and noticed the mega stone necklace she wore. She was busy reading reports about other camps and there progress. The front door opened as a Greninja quickly ran over to us.

"Ma'am, I have something to report." He told her.

Ausa growled, "What is it?"

"That Gardevoir's mate, Rui I think his name is, made it back to her." he reported.

My eyes went wide, 'He made it back but... those humans took him.' I thought to myself.

"How?" Ausa asked.

"Apparently, he was able to escape and somehow found one of their members who brought him back to their camp." Greninja explained.

"Hm... so why did they decide to tell me this?" Ausa asked.

"The human, Rui, wishes to speak with you." he told her.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ausa replied uninterested.

"He says the information he has to tell you is extremely important." he urged.

"How so?" Ausa asked.

"He didn't say much but he says that he knows who the leader is and what there about." Greninja told her.

Ausa stretched, "Ugh. Arceus... this is important. Alright, get my transport ready."

The Greninja nodded as he turned to leave, "I'm going to stay here if that's alright with you." I told Ausa.

"Oh. Alright. Make sure no one dies or whatever." Ausa waved signaling me to leave.

I smiled to myself as I left the office.

-one hour later-

I sat in the forest and stared at the sky. I heard rustling as Wire came out of some bushes.

"Hey Wire." I greeted as I shook his hand.

"Captain Hybrid. I was worried that you were killed in that mock attack." Wire smiled.

I laughed, "Yeah, like that'll happen. Now, we have a problem. What happened with Rui?" I asked.

"... Sigh. Damn it. He got away." Wire told me.

"Obviously. He's spilling the beans on everything. He's going to tell the Matriarch where our city is and anything else that they could use to destroy us." I told him.

"Wait, you haven't killed her yet?" Wire asked.

I bit my lip and looked down, "I... I can't man. She's strong. Really, really strong. I can see it. Sense it. She scares me and I'm one deadly motherfucker. She's scarier then one of our leader's nightmares." I told him.

Wire looked confused, "How powerful is she?" Wire asked.

"I'd say, strong enough to kill Nightmare himself." I replied.

"Hm. That's not good." I noticed his finger twitch, "Shit, Someone's nearby. From the weight... it must be a Sceptile. Ah. He's in the trees. Get ready." Wire said quickly as he hid.

I shrugged as a Sceptile jumped out and landed in front of me, "Hybrid? What are you doing here?" it asked.

"Oh you know. Just... hanging out." I replied slyly.

Wires wrapped around the Sceptile. They quickly hung him upside-down and tightened around his neck and legs. I shook my head disapprovingly as the Sceptile choked until its neck was snapped.

Wire got out of the bushes, "You know, you'd think they'd check their surroundings more." Wire commented.

"Their stupid arrogant animals. What do you expect?" I asked.

"I guess too much. You think you can sneak off for a day, maybe grab a beer with me?" Wire asked.

"Screw you slacker. I got shit to do. Not get loaded with you." I responded.

Wire sighed, "It got lonely when you went off to start that mock camp. How'd it even get destroyed?" Wire asked.

I growled, "Rui. He destroyed it with that bitch Silvia."

"Who?" Wire asked.

"Silvia is his mate. She's a Gardevoir that leads another pokemon camp. She... beat me in my mega form." I admitted.

Wires eyes went wide, "She beat you?" He asked.

"Well... it was technically a tie. Plus, she went mega to match mine." I explained.

"How?" Wire asked.

"Rui gave her a necklace with the mega stone." I told him.

Wire sighed, "Of course he did."

"I need to go back. Tell Kevin and Dank I said hi." I told him as I turned to leave.

"No prob. Just call me if you have anything important you want me to report back." Wire told me as I left.

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up with Silvia on top of me. She snored cutely in my ear as I laid there unable to get up. I nuzzled her cheek as her hair brushed my ear. I rubbed her body until I got my fingers to go on her armpit and tickled her. She started to giggle before rolling off me, laughing. I finally got up and went to get dressed. As I did, I heard groaning from behind me. Silvia was getting up so I threw her dress onto her. She groaned loudly as she grabbed the dress and pulled it off her.

"Gardevoir..." she groaned.

"Come on, get up. We're going to have a shitty day ahead of us." I told her.

she groaned more, [Can I just relax for once.]

"You seemed pretty relax last night," I replied with a warm smile.

She raised a hand and had her middle finger up, [Know what? Whatever this finger means, yeah. That's what I mean.]

I laughed, "Wow, didn't think Gardevoir's can flip people off. It means, 'Fuck you' Silvia." I told her.

[How do people know my name?] she glared.

I think I felt sweat developed, "No! It just means, 'Fuck you'." I stammered nervously.

[Good. Cause I wouldn't want to hurt you for breaking that rule.] She told me.

"Don't worry. I won't." I responded quickly.

[Alright. Mm. What do you think the Matriarch is going to do?] Silvia asked.

"Probably kill me but before that, listen to what I have to say." I told her.

[What... Wait, then why talk to her?] Silvia asked.

"This is more important then me. This is for you, our child and her kingdom. You should know. I know you like looking into my memories." I smirked.

She blushed and looked away, [I get curious. Sorry but I can be nosy.] she replied.

"Your sure are. I guess being nosy isn't as bad as being a stalker hm?" I asked.

Silvia smiled, [I guess. I love you.] she said happily.

"Yeah yeah." I grinned, "Come on. Get dressed so we can go." I told her.

[Yes sir but before that, I have something to tell you.] Silvia winked.

I blushed, "What's that?" I asked.

[I can help make you faster and stronger.] Silvia smiled.

"How?" I asked.

Silvia giggled, [Well, I gave you a lot of psychic infusions and I think its time to activate them.] She told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "How?" I asked.

[Easy. There's enough psychic infusions in your body to occupy every nerve in your system. If I link them to your brain, you'll have constant control over them.] Silvia answered.

"How will that help me?" I asked a little confused.

Silvia rolled her eyes, [So, they can help make your body react faster, increase strength, and help your speed. It all depends on your intelligence and self control.] she explained.

"So, how much will it increase my abilities?" I asked.

[Hm...] Silvia bit a finger, [If I had to put a number on it. Your max will be around double your physical output.] she theorized.

"So I'll be twice as strong and twice as fast?" I simplified.

[Basically.] She replied simply.

"Cool. How do we activate them?" I asked.

[Easy. Come here.] Silvia instructed.

I walked over to her, "Let me guess, close my eyes?" I smirked.

Silvia raised what would have been an eyebrow, [No.] she raised her hands, [Just keep calm.] she instructed.

"Ok." I responded.

I felt a tingle in my brain as my skin slightly heated up. I could feel my nerves burning as Silvia looked inside my head. Then it was over.

[It's done.] Silvia smiled.

"I don't... feel that different." I responded.

[Give it time.] she winked, [You'll see.] she smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." I told her as I held out my hand.

She eagerly grabbed my hand, [Yes, lets go.] she responded.

-1 hour later-

Silvia sat with me behind her desk. Our home was still damaged but wasn't in danger of collapse. Silvia twiddled her fingers nervously as we waited. Chrono was here but his arm was still broken.

"How do you feel Chrono?" I asked.

[Honestly, powerful. Even with my broken arm. When this arm is healed, I'll be twice as strong as I once was.] He replied proudly.

"I've never heard someone so optimistic after getting his ass kicked." I replied with a smirk.

[Well, with you alive, this broken arm did accomplish something. Like saving your ass.] he retorted.

I laughed, "Yeah... that might change in the next few minutes," I replied nervously.

[Yeah... Well, this should be fun. I can sense her walking up the stairs.] Chrono warned.

I steeled myself as the door was opened with the Matriarch followed by a Alakazam and a Tyranitar. Chrono glared at the Tyranitar as it walked past him. Do they have some bad history? The Matriarch glared hatefully at me but I stared at her blankly.

[I really should kill you. I could too and there's nothing any of you could do to stop me. So tell me, why shouldn't I!] she yelled and she punched the desk.

Silvia and I flinched but kept our cool. I reached over and held Silvia's hand to comfort her.

"Because I have information. Very important information." I replied calmly.

[How important?] Matriarch asked.

"Extremely. I know the location of the last human city." I told her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why tell me this?" she asked.

I smiled, "So your going to speak english now?" I asked.

She sighed, "Yes, so tell me. Why? Why would you tell me this?" she repeated.

"Because, I don't like them. They want to kill me. I'm hoping, that this information can help... bury the fossil." I smiled.

"Wipe that fucking smile now!" she screamed.

I frowned and bit my lip nervously, "Why do you hate me?" I asked.

She let out a laugh, "Gar Gar! Heh. I... well... I don't hate you personally. I just hate humans in general. Such... meager weak stupid creatures and yet... you seem to elude death. Why is that?" Matriarch asked.

"I like believing that everyone has one special talent. I love believing that I have the luck of the draw. I've lived this long all based on luck." I told her honestly.

The Matriarch's look seemed to change from hostile to thoughtful, "You know... maybe we did get off on the wrong foot." Matriarch told me.

"I'll admit... It was my fault and..." I swallowed hard as I got up and walked to be in front of her.

"And what?" Matriarch asked.

I sighed as I knelt down much to everyone's surprise and bowed before saying, "I'm sorry."

"...What?" Matriarch was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you, I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, and I swear on Arceus that I'll never do it again." I told her.

I heard her facepalm before laughing, "Hahaha! Oh Arceus! I did not think this would happen." Matriarch said aloud.

"Please accept my apology." I urged.

Matriarch grabbed my shirt and picked me up to my feet, "I will, on one condition." she told me.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"If Silvia ever dies. You die." Matriarch told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

Matriarch rolls her eyes, "She dies, you die. By either suicide, bleed out, or by me." she told me.

"...and our child?" I asked.

"I'll personally take good care of her. Maybe even make her the next Matriarch." She smiled.

I glanced at Silvia to see her frowning but looked away. I glanced at Chrono to see him and the Tyranitar glaring at each other.

I sighed, "Alright. I agree." I replied.

"Good. Now, tell me everything." Matriarch smiled.

-1 hour later-

When I finished telling the Matriarch everything she seemed pleased. Extremely pleased.

"Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!" The Matriarch clapped, "This is perfect!"

I went over and sat next to Silvia, "We're cool right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Oh Arceus yes. You've given me the information I needed to kill the rest of your species!" She yelled happily.

"Wait, I have one request though." I said suddenly.

She looked at me confused, "What is it?" She asked.

"Please. Please don't kill all the humans. Please let some of my people live. You don't have to kill everyone or enslave them. We can change. We can! We just need the chance. Please, give us the chance!" I begged.

"...Heh." The Matriarch started to laugh hysterically, "You want me to let your people live along side us? Do you really believe that they can live with us willingly?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes. It will take time but... we can. Everyone can live down there together and maybe our species can finally live together as equals." I urged.

Matriarch thought to herself for a moment before smiling, "Maybe. It all depends on how they act when we take over. Which. We. Will. Nightmare will die and his nightmarish troops will be killed and ragdolled throughout the city. After that, we'll round up the survivors and that's when they'll make a choice. The human race will survive, I promise you that but it will be decided by them. They want to be arrogant and rebel, then guess what? Enslavement. If they actually choose to be equals, then I'll gladly allow them to on the condition that they can never have guns. Can't completely trust them on their word can we?" she asked.

"I guess not but please don't kill so many or all the women. We can help you." I told her.

Matriarch looked confused, "Help us?" she asked.

"Matriarch..." I started.

"Ausa..." she cut me off.

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Ausa. Matriarch Ausa." she told me.

"Wait... I'm not supposed to..." I started again.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't give a flying fuck about our customs. What's the point of not knowing names?" Ausa asked.

[...Its to make our mate feel special because they know something no one else does...] Silvia murmured.

"Fuck that. Its ridiculous." Ausa told us.

[Matriarch, we've had this custom for a millennium. We can't just get rid of it.] Silvia whined.

"Fine! However! You dumbasses," she pointed at the Alakazam and Tyranitar, "Even you! Will call me Ausa. I fucking hate the name Matriarch almost as much as I hate my stupid mom!" Ausa screamed.

"Geez. Alright Ausa. Please calm down." I begged.

She did a sigh of relief, "Thank Arceus. Only Hybrid was calling me Ausa up until now. You wouldn't believe the amount of anger that damn name caused me for years." she said aloud.

I went over to Ausa and opened my arms, "Forgive me completely?" I smiled.

She hugged me, "Fine. For now." she looked at Silvia, "I'll admit it. You were right to keep this boy alive. Your lucky." she told Silvia.

"Careful Ausa, I sensed a tiny but of jealousy there." I joked.

She grabbed and pinched my cheek, rolling it in between her fingers, "Don't push your luck Rui." she whispered.

{Anthony's point of view}

"So... there's a war coming?" I asked.

"Yes. Looks like it'll happen soon. We should tell Jay." Lopunny whispered.

"Yeah. Let me tell him. We can't let everyone know you can speak english or we might have a problem." I told Lopunny.

"Alright. I'll stay here and listen in more on their conversation." Lopunny told me.

"Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can." I replied as I ran off to tell Jay.


	28. Ch 28 Rebuilding

Ch. 28 Rebuilding

(Surprise! With a little bit of begging, I stayed long enough to finish this chapter and save it to the site so I can post it on Monday. Hope you all enjoy it.)

-1 week later-

{Rui's point of view}

I've spent the last week helping the others rebuild the camp. Silvia's office was completely fixed much to her surprise. We're working in it together like we used to. I was busy reading reports as she talked to pokemon that came in with news or concerns. It was like things were back to normal and then the door came in.

"Ralts..?" A little Ralts asked.

"Aitsu!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Ralts!" She yelled as he jumped with his arms up excitedly.

I picked him up and threw him into the air catching him as he fell. He hugged into my chest as I started to pet his head.

"I guess you missed me." I laughed.

He nuzzled my shoulder, "Ralts." he smiled.

The door opened and Aitsu's mother came in, [Aitsu, where... Rui! Your back?] She asked.

"I've been back for awhile." I told her.

[Oh... sorry about that.] she replied sadly.

I rubbed her arm, "Don't worry about it. Relax, I'll go play with Aitsu." I told her.

[No, you can stay here. I just need to talk to Silvia.] She told me politely.

"Ok." I responded as I placed Aitsu on the floor.

I was trying to teach Aitsu how to count as Silvia and Symphony talked, [What do you need?] Silvia asked.

[That new girl, Symphony I think her name is, is causing problems. She decided to cut the line for lunch and beat every person that had a problem with it.] Aitsu's mom informed.

Silvia sighed, [Of course she is. What do you think should be done?] Silvia asked.

[Someone needs to talk to her. Get her to level with us and not be a total... bitch.] Aitsu's mom concluded.

[Hm... true. Hey Rui.] Silvia called.

"Yeah?" I asked as I tickled Aitsu.

[Your friend, you know the dumbass, tell her to stop being a bitch or else we got a problem. Last I checked, I laid her out and will do so again.] Silvia instructed me.

I picked up Aitsu, "Alright. Anything else?" I asked.

I gave Aitsu to his mom, [Nothing else.] Silvia told me.

"Alright. I'll be back." I told them with a wave before leaving.

{Jay's point of view}

I waited in the cafeteria for Anthony. I've already eaten but anxiety was making me hungrier then usual. Goth was busy helping to finish off the repairs. I'd just gotten off my shift at working in the fields. I'm glad that the Matriarch didn't burn our fields to the ground. Anthony walked over and sat across from me. Lopunny wasn't with him much to my surprise.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"We need to get out of here." Anthony whispered.

I laughed, "What?" I asked.

"Look. We need to get the fuck out of here. We're fucked dude. I overheard what Rui was telling the Matriarch. He spilled the beans about the last human city. Matriarch wants to take it over." Anthony told me.

"So?" I asked.

"So? Dude, I've been looking all over for you for the past week and you only say 'so' to this?" Anthony asks me in a harsh whisper.

"Bro, why would it matter? We already live with pokemon and its not that bad." I replied.

"Cut the shit Jay. I know you. You don't want her to rule over us. She wants to enslave everyone." Anthony whispered angrily.

I laughed, "So what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I think... we need to go to another region." Anthony suggested.

My eyes opened wide, "No. Fucking. Way." I laughed.

"I'm sure there has to be at least one boat left." Anthony urged.

I laughed, "Question, can you even pilot a boat?" I asked.

"No, but we can figure it out." Anthony suggested.

I laughed so loud everyone stared at us, "Anthony, stop being such a pussy! We're going to die anyways! As much as I hate the idea, I have to accept it. Running from death isn't going to make you happy. Living your life the best you can will." I told him.

"Uh huh." Anthony replied unimpressed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not who everyone believes you are." Anthony accused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't try to bullshit me. I know it and guess what. I want in." Anthony told me.

{Rui's point of view}

I was looking for the trouble maker also known as Symphony. Apparently she likes to hang out in the forest part of our camp. As I wandered through it, she ended up getting behind me and tackled me.

"Ah! Get off me!" I yelled.

"You need to learn how to mind your surroundings." she told me.

"Trust me, I do mind. Especially when I'm looking for someone important." I told her.

"What do you need?" Symphony asked.

"What I need is for you to stop being a problem. I've been hearing complaints because you've been cutting lines for lunch and other stuff." I told her.

"What 'other stuff' have I been doing." Symphony grinned.

"Does being a bitch count?" I asked.

"Ouch. Do you need to be so mean?" Symphony grinned.

"Only when I assert my authority or do you want my mate to kick your ass?" I asked.

"I think you liked watching that fight. I think Anthony tried to bullshit you by saying we were fighting over you." Symphony smiled.

I sighed, "I know. I was kind of there." I told her.

"Admit it, you enjoy the thought of two women fighting over you." Symphony teased.

I flipped her off, "Two women fighting over me is not a good thing. Not to mention I'm in love with my mate and only her." I told her honestly.

"So you have no feelings for me?" She asked.

"Absolutely none. I barely like you as just a friend. Saving me did help erase some bad memories but leaving me injured and hoping I died isn't doing you any favors." I told her.

"Can't we just forget about the past?" She asked.

"...I wish I could but I can't. Every nightmare I've ever had has taken place in the past." I did a mock laugh, "The thought of being skinned still horrifies me to this day." I told her.

"Did... you think about getting genetically enhanced willingly?" Symphony asked.

"No." I responded quickly.

"Why?" Symphony asked.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be under his control. Here, I have control over my actions even if it seems like I don't." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Symphony asked.

"I'm here by choice. I love my mate and her camp. Now for Nightmare, It would've been by force. I have a child that's going to hatch, and another that's attached to me. Here, I have true meaning and I don't have to be a freak to enjoy my life here." I told her.

She looked down sadly, "So I'm a freak..." she whispered.

I frowned, "No, your not a freak." I told her with a hug.

"...Thanks." she replied as she returned the hug.

"Ok. So can you..." I started.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll stop cutting the lunch line." Symphony told me.

"And the Breakfast and Dinner lines." I added.

"Sigh. Damn it. I thought I could trick you." Symphony admitted.

"Oh, so you do care." I joked.

She punched my arm, "Uh huh. Come on, you've got to have something for me to do." she told me.

"Actually, I do. Do you think you could scout around our camp for me? With your skills, I know you can be the best scout we have." I told her.

She grinned, "Isn't that a bit dangerous? I could run off and leave you and your camp." she told me.

I grinned back, "Honestly, If you wanted to leave, you'd have left already if you really wanted to." I told her confidently.

She smiled at that, "True. I could sneak out of here at any time." She told me.

"You can leave whenever you want Symphony but while your here... please help me." I begged.

She smiled but looked away, "You know... your growing up well. Even now, If I would describe you, I'd say your a good man. I don't know how but you actually made me regret being your enemy when we were younger..." she looked down, "And regret their deaths." she told me.

I sighed, "Yeah... Sometimes its hard to wake up unless I'm in my mate's arms." I blushed at that.

Symphony smiled with a giggled, "You really like her huh?" She asked.

I looked away, "Yeah..." I responded.

"She's tough." Symphony grinned.

"Yeah." I laughed, "I think you know that now that she kicked your ass."

"Hey, she got lucky. I can beat her!" Symphony yelled.

I laughed, "Keep thinking that, you haven't even seen half of her power or her true angry side." I grinned.

"Shut up. Lets go." Symphony pouted as she grabbed my shoulder and forced me to start walking.

I laughed as she pushed me.

{Nightmare's point of view}

I stared out a large glass window overlooking my underground city. I hate waiting as much as I hate sleeping. Well... I hate a lot of things. I sighed as I sat cross-legged and decided to think back on my life. I heard a jingle as my necklace forced itself onto my shirt. Attached to it was a dark cloudy ball with a DNA symbol imprinted on it. I heard my door opened and quickly got up.

"What is it?" I asked without looking at who came in.

"Sir, its me," it was my second in command.

"Suicide..." I answered.

Suicide... is the only person I count as my friend... He was there when I killed Darkrai. We were the only ones in our squad to survive that. He was 13 at the time. Now he's 16 years old. He's 6 feet tall with a darker shade of white skin. His eyes were blue but the whites in his eyes were black as well. He has absolutely no facial hair and his teeth were clean but sharper then normal. He wore a plain blue sleeveless t-shirt with black shorts and white sneakers. That's his normal state but we... eh, that'll be shown later.

"What's up Suicide?" I asked.

"Just checking on you." He told me.

"You don't need to." I replied.

"Snip, you have to sleep." He told me.

"First, don't fucking call me that. Second, I can't sleep." I told him.

"Sn... Sigh. Nightmare. You can't stay awake forever." He told me.

"I'm going to have to." I told him.

"Why?" Suicide asked.

"Because... I can't sleep or else I'll have horrible nightmares..." I told him.

"Darkrai's ability... is a curse isn't it?" Suicide asked.

"Yes... One that I have to suffer with forever. You and I... we can't age anymore..." I told him.

"What!?" he asked.

"...A side effect of having legendary genes... is having eternal life..." I told him.

"I... wow... That's... different?" He said in a very questionable manner.

"Different? How so?" I asked.

"Usually side effects are bad." Suicide told me.

"It is bad. Living forever isn't exactly a privilege. Everyone needs to die so they can finally be at peace." I told him.

"Last I checked, my name is Suicide. Not you." he told me.

I shook my head, "You don't get it. Eventually, our world will be empty... do you really want to walk in a empty decrepit world? Alone. Starving." I asked.

"Hm. I can see your point. What can we do about it?" Suicide asked.

"Hm... I think we can die in battle. Why else can we bleed?" I guessed.

"Makes sense. We stay young but can die in battle, maybe even starvation." Suicide added.

"I think your name is starting to wear on you." I joked.

"Hey, I make others commit suicide. Not me." he said defensively.

I laughed, "No need to be defensive. Just poking fun at you."

"Yeah. Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt." he told me.

I shook my head with a smile, "Heh. Say... what genes do you have anyways?" I asked.

"Cresselia and Hypno. Why?" He asked.

"Ah! You sneaky bastard!" I yelled.

"What!?" he yelled.

"Your a pedophile!" I accused.

"What the fuck!? Why do you say that!?" he asked.

"Everyone knows that Drowzee and Hypno molest children!" I yelled.

"Oh go fuck yourself! I hear that every fucking day." He yelled throwing his arms sporadically.

I calmed myself down, "Sorry. I had to. Plus, I know your single like I am. Some girls need to get over our eyes. They're unnatural but cool... right?" I asked.

"Yeah. They wish they had our eyes but... it doesn't matter really." he told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"We can't exactly have children you know." Suicide reminded.

"Just going to say, some guys would think that's a blessing." I told him.

"Yeah, your talking about the dead beats." he chuckled.

Wire busted into the room, "Sir, I have a report." he yelled.

"Dark void," I said as I threw one at wire.

He fell over asleep, "Why did you do that?" Suicide asked.

"To teach him to be a good boy and come in like a civilized human. Not a dumbass busting in unannounced like a loser that wasn't invited to a party." I answered.

"How long will he be out?" Suicide asked.

"Hm. Let me check the watch I don't have aaaaand... about five minutes." I guessed.

"You... don't sound confident." Suicide replied.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Look, I don't give a Rattata's ass how long it'll take. He's having a shitty nightmare so he..." I didn't finished.

Wire woke up screaming,"Ah! Demons!" he screamed.

"Congrats, turn 2 wake up." Suicide joked.

"Suicide..." I said loud enough for him to here.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Get out." I smiled with a knife.

Suicide ran out of the room as I walked over to Wire, "Sir... please don't do that again." Wire whined.

"Never barge in again and you'll be fine. So, your report Captain Wire?" I asked.

He swallowed, "Ok, the pokemon know where our city is." he told me.

"I'm going to make a guess. Rui somehow got away and he's telling them everything." I told him.

He nodded his head, "Yes. What should we do?" he asked.

I sighed and said, "Tell the scientists to hurry up in their research. Have all city units be monitoring the elevators. As for the ground units, they see a large group of pokemon. Attack and report back. They're not taking us down without a fight to the last tooth and nail." I instructed.

"You got it sir." Wire nodded as he began to leave.

I turned back and looked out the giant open window. As I stared at the city, I couldn't help but wonder if we're even able to win.

{Rui's point of view}

I was out in the forest with Chrono. He was helping me to learn how to activate and control my psychic infusions. It was harder then I thought it'd be. I have to constantly feel the flow of energy go from my brain throughout my nervous system. Once I understood the process I was able to actually stand blow for blow with Chrono. It actually impressed him to see me do that well. I got ready in my spar stance, I stand straight with one arm out like a shield with the other pulled back with a sword. As we trained, my eyes were starting to act weird. I could see his nervous system throughout his body and... I felt like I could hit them. While examining him, he had a look of shock for a moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

[Your eyes... the pupil is changing.] he told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

[Wait... its gone now.] he answered.

"Should... we continue?" I asked hesitantly.

[No. I'm actually tired and you deserve a break. Plus, I bet Silvia is getting stressed out with her work.] he smirked.

I laughed, "Yeah. I think her job could make anyone stressed out." I replied.

[True. With the attacks and recent events, she's been very busy as of late.] he told me.

I agreed, "Yeah. I hope this'll end soon."

[I don't think it will and if it does, not the way you or I want it.] Chrono told me.

I looked down and said, "Yeah. Your probably right. Ausa is bad shit crazy... what does she actually care about?" I asked.

Chrono laughed, [Care? I don't think she even understands the word.] Chrono responded.

I punched Chrono's arm and said, "Don't be a douche Chrono. Seriously, she has to have some goal or something."

Chrono thought to himself, [If I were to make a guess, I think she just enjoys being in charge. She can literally do whatever and no one's going to stop her.] Chrono theorized.

"...Well, if everyone rebelled against her, we could over throw her." I suggested.

[Sure, lets get on that. Want me to sign a petition while I'm at it?] Chrono asked.

"Do you even know what a petition is?" I asked.

[Yes its... uh...] Chrono went silent.

"...Chrono, just shut up." I told him.

[Sigh. Alright.] Chrono shrugged.

We walked into Silvia's office and found her busy talking to Symphony. I swallowed hard as we walked towards them.

Symphony turned to face us and said, "Hey. How's training going?" Symphony asked.

"It was good," I replied while Chrono shrugged.

[You sure Chrono?] Silvia asked.

He nodded, "I think I hurt his feeling. Chrono, don't be like that." I told him.

Chrono shrugged, "Wow. So your going to act like a 5 year old." Symphony mocked.

[Symphony, he's acting like a Ralts. Get it straight.] Silvia grinned.

[Know what? Fuck all of you!] Chrono yelled as he stomped out of the office and slammed the doors.

[Ugh. I'll go calm him down. You cover for me Rui.] Silvia told me as she ran past.

"Wow, is the family always this dramatic?" Symphony asked.

"Only when I'm around." I replied as I took my seat and started to read and sign reports.

"Do pokemon actually listen to you?" Symphony asked.

"Yes. They don't and... lets just say my mate has a way with words... and attacks." I replied with a smile.

"What kind of guy has his mate fight his battles for him?" Symphony asked.

"I do. I don't have any interest in fighting like others do. My interest involves living a relaxed happy life with my mate." I replied.

"Then why tell the Matriarch about the Underground City?" Symphony asked.

"Oh that's simple, Either she's going to die and humans win or Nightmare dies and I get to live a relaxing life with my mate." I replied.

"What about humanity's fate?" Symphony asked.

I laughed, "To be quite honest, I don't give a Rattata's ass about that. If we can live peacefully with them, then great. If not, I'll mourn but as long as I'm allowed to be with my mate then I'll be fine." I told her.

"What if I have a problem with that?" Symphony asked.

"Then try to kill the Matriarch. If humans win, I'm going to die. I should be on the pokemon's side but I'm neutral." I told her.

"You know... I can tell your lying." Symphony frowned.

I sighed, "Yeah... Ok, look. I want humans to win... Don't tell my mate but I want the humans to win even if it means we'll die. Our kind has lived long enough in fear... right?" I asked.

"Yeah... but are you sure you want everyone, even your child, to die?" Symphony asked.

"Sigh. Yes. This world sucks and I know there are other regions around the world. Pokemon can rule those but... I want there to be one place. Just one place where humans can live without fear and be... happy. I love my mate... but I don't really... want to live in this world anymore." I told her.

Symphony smiled and sat on the desk, "I understand. To be honest, neither do I." Symphony replied.


	29. Ch 29 First Strike

Ch. 29 First Strike

(Sorry guys but this will most likely be the only chapter uploaded this week. I was only able to be over my cousin's house for ten minutes and I sped through this chapter just to upload it for you guys on my xbox. I really hope it was good so that no one tries to murder me… I'm looking at you Unsung Antihero and Thor! ...I'm going to go grab some Wendy's. enjoy.)

{Hybrid's point of view}

-One week later-

I was running as fast as I could through the forest surrounding Ausa's camp. Over the past week, I've been collecting information on what Ausa was planning to do. With this, I can help stop her plans and finally show my true colors. Well... that was the plan until...

"Wha... What?" I asked as I entered a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a large round rock with Ausa sitting on it, "Hybrid, where are you going?" she asked innocently.

I tried to act dumb, "Uh, nothing. Just out for a walk." I told her.

She seemed to laugh at that, "Heh. You know. I tried to be nice to you, gave you a second chance and this is how you repay me. To be quite honest, I really did like you. Sigh. But you're just like the others." She glared at me.

I swallowed hard as I made my necklace glow to mega evolve. However, the glow suddenly stopped as my necklace was ripped from me. I watched as the stone suddenly crumbled into dust in front of me. I swallowed hard, my nervousness started to show.

Ausa looked sad, "Everyone thought you were weird but I liked you." she blushed, "You looked handsome to me..." she said sadly.

I tried scooting to the left but soon felt my leg get tucked until I was dangling from my left leg in the air. I tried to remove her psychic hold on my leg but my powers weren't working. I looked at Ausa completely helpless.

She walked towards me unable to meet my eyes, "I... don't like dragging things on but... with you I want to. Am... I ugly?" she asked.

The question caught me off guard, "No." I answered.

She frowned and looked down, asking, "Personally... I never really enjoyed our customs or rituals. I don't really see the point in them except for the skinning because we need it for our dresses. It's probably because Rui made me change my mind but... I think I want a positive future." she told me.

"Positive future? With you? I'm sorry Ausa but that won't happen. We humans will fight and fight until we are top Poochyena. It's just the way we are." I told her.

She sighed and caressed my cheek a moment, "Just so you know... I'm sorry." she whispered as I felt a knife start cutting my arm.

I screamed, "What are you doing!?"

"Skinning you... I did always want your skin." she told me.

I couldn't suppress my screams as i felt the knife cut deeper and helped her pull it off. Blood started to drip down, going over my right eye as it went under my helmet. I opened my left a bit to see how excited Ausa was.

"Wait!" I yelled desperately.

She stopped, "What?" she asked.

"I... I can give you information!" I yelled.

"Hybrid, I know everything. In fact, I chose to let you be who you are. I allowed it. I had hoped you'd come to like me but that just isn't happening." she told me.

She grabbed and pulled the entire layer of skin from my elbow all the way to the back of my hand. I felt my head hang there as the pain started to dub down as I passed out.

{Ausa's point of view}

...He's dead already... I took off Hybrid's helmet as I laid him down. I sat cross-legged next to him as he laid there like he was asleep. He looked so peaceful as I wiped the blood from his face.

"We could've lived together... we could've been so happy together if you'd just learn to accept it..." I told the dead body.

I continued to skin him. My thoughts wandered to Silvia and Rui... She was so lucky to... have him... That boy... is special. Heh. Am I jealous? I guess I am. When I finished skinning him, I kicked his bloody corpse. Stupid Hybrid... It took a few minutes but I merged the skin with my dress and it formed a hood. I decided to put the hood on and walk away with my new cloak.

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up to Silvia shaking me. I looked around to see I had fallen asleep by laying my head on Silvia's desk. Last night, I had to read the last few reports and sign a bunch of papers. Silvia smiled at me much to my delight and helped me get to our bathroom. It felt weird but Silvia cleaned me instead of just letting me do it. It felt nice though... When she finished and I got dressed, Jay and Anthony came to talk to me.

"Rui, can we go for a walk? We need to talk in private." Jay asked.

I glanced at Silvia, [Go on mate, I can handle the work while your gone.] she urged.

I smiled at her and followed Jay, "What's this about?" I asked.

"It's about the upcoming war." Jay told me.

"Gah, can't we just not give a fuck about that?" I asked.

"Rui, lets face it. It's going to happen and we will be dragged into it." Anthony told me.

"Dragged into it? We're in the middle of it!" I yelled.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because I know that the humans will want to kill me." I answered.

"'The humans?' Last I check, you were human too dude." Anthony reminded.

"I know, I just meant the other guys. They want to kill me." I told them.

"I'm really getting sick of your shit dude." Anthony told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm fucking sick of you constantly thinking your the most important person in the world! Guess what? Your not!" Anthony yelled.

I frowned and looked down, "Sigh. I'm sorry but honestly, you guys need to relax. We're stuck here and it's our problem so we have to deal with it." I told them.

"Deal with it? Rui, how can we 'deal with it' if we can't even stand up to pokemon or humans?" Jay asked.

I looked at Jay, "Honestly, I'm surprised. Jay, are you going to tell me that you want to run away?" I asked him.

"...well I..." he suddenly went silent.

"Jay... you have a child here with Goth." I placed my hands on his shoulders, "You should WANT to fight. Don't you want to ensure your family's survival? Isn't fighting for them worth it?" I asked.

Jay looked at the ground, "I... I guess." he answered.

I turned to face Anthony, "And you. Jay was killed by hybrid and a couple humans. Even if Zoe had a hand in it, wouldn't you want to live with pokemon instead of our kind? The end result is the same, humans killed your friend, not pokemon." I told Anthony.

"Ugh. Sigh. Whatever..." Anthony replied.

I wrapped my arms around them, "You guys are great friends. If we're in a squad with Symphony, I know none of us will die." I told them.

"...Do you really believe that?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention, you've been my friends since I came here. I want to die trying to keep you two alive. Don't you guys trust me?" I asked.

Jay sighed in defeat, "Fuck... Alright. I'll stand by you." Jay told me.

For the first time in a while, Anthony smiled, "Great, now I feel left out so I'm in." Anthony told me.

I pushed both of them, "The Matriarch promised me that she'll spare the humans and, if they agree, they'll live alongside them. We have a chance to end this. A chance to bring our species into the open arms of pokemon. They don't have to be in relationships with pokemon but accept that some humans will. Also... I think I can help you two." I told them.

"How?" Anthony asked.

"I think I can release your minds restraints. That way you can go all out when your fighting or running." I told them.

"...Your mate showed you how to do that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Your mate's cool. Mine never tries to teach me things. She just loves hugging and crap." Jay told me.

"Wow. Your life sounds so stressful. Want some wine with that bitching?" I asked with a grin.

"Know what? Go eat your mom's ass." Jay countered.

"After you." I replied.

Anthony coughed, "Um. Still here?" Anthony reminded.

"Oh, he feels left out. Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like your bottle now?" I asked.

Jay laughed earning a flip off from Anthony, "Your both assholes." he told us.

"And your adopted." I told him.

"That coming from the orphan?" Anthony mocked.

I laughed, "Your both awesome. Come on, I bet Symphony is being a pain in the ass again." I told them.

"I swear to Arceus if she's cutting the line again, I'm going to murder her." Anthony said aloud.

"It's not murder if no one reports it." I reminded.

He gave me a high five, "Nice." Anthony smiled.

As we walked, I felt so happy. The three of us were close again and soon... we'll probably have to go fight Nightmare's troops.

-ten minutes later-

We arrived at the cafeteria to find Symphony was already eating. She saw us walk in and waved at me. I waved back with a smile earning a nudge from Anthony.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you secretly banging her?" Anthony asked.

I blushed, "What!? No!" I whispered loudly.

Anthony laughed, "Just teasing bro." he whispered back.

I shook my head as we waited in the line until I was up. It was nice seeing the Machokes again. With a happy smile, they made me my favorite pancakes and snuck a tiny bit of syrup for me to use. Anthony fumed angrily as I flipped him off. Not my fault the Machokes didn't like him. I sat next to Symphony with a smile. She smiled back but didn't say anything. Soon, Jay and Anthony sat with us.

As we ate, the silence got awkward so I decided to break it by asking, "How are you?" to Symphony.

"I'm good. You guys?" Symphony asked.

"Good," I replied.

"I was great until someone decided to kick my door open." Anthony fumed at Jay.

"Hey, you can fuck your lopunny all you want in your own home but while your in mine, please shut the fuck up when we're trying to sleep." Jay told him.

"I'm starting to think you hate me." Anthony wined.

"Only on Tuesdays." Jay joked.

"Oh, so your a comedian now?" Anthony.

"Bitch, I've been a comedian. Pokemon come from all over to hear my jokes." Jay replied with a laugh.

"They certainly didn't come just to hear your voice. I'm surprised Goth is able to bare it." Anthony shot back.

"Wow, shots fired." Symphony joked as Jay suddenly fell back, "And they killed him. Your winner by murder, Anthony." Symphony laughed as I clapped.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe after we're done eating, maybe you two can come train with me?" I asked.

"Will you be able to unlock our potentials like you said you would earlier?" Anthony asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes." I answered.

"Then I will. What about you Jay?" Anthony asked.

"I could use an upgrade so heck yeah." Jay replied.

"Awesome. After unlocking them, I'll spar with you guys. I need to train myself too because my mate used the psychic infusions in me to boost my nervous system." I explained.

"Can I come watch?" Symphony asked.

"Wait! Before answering, I call first dibs in screwing her if that happens!" Anthony yelled getting a weird look, "I'm not backing down," he finished.

"...Yeeeeah... Yes you can watch," I told Symphony.

"Cool. Oh, and Anthony." Symphony said to him.

"Yeah?" Anthony asked.

"Touch me and I'll rip your dick off and feed it to you as a hotdog." Symphony answered with a smile.

"...Noted." Anthony replied shakily.

"Wow, I'm surrounded by some fucking weird individuals." I said mostly to myself.

"I'm a chick with Zoroark genes, he's a dumbass(Points at Anthony), and he's... just plain weird(Points at Jay)." Symphony told me.

"Speak for yourself honey. I'm fucking fabulous." Jay responded.

"...I'll take it back, your both dumbasses." Symphony told them.

"Hey!" both Anthony and Jay yelled.

"I rest my case." Symphony smiled.

"You made yourself look bad Anthony." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked.

"It took you way too long to respond to Symphony's insult." I answered.

"I... just didn't want to interrupt Jay while he was talking," Anthony replied.

"Right... Anyways, we'll go after we're done eating." I told them.

"Which reminds me. Why do the Machokes like you? Your not uh..." Anthony stopped talking.

"No, he was nice when he first met them. Unlike you who was too busy freaking out when you first came here." Jay informed.

"Oh! Makes sense. Sorry." Anthony apologized.

"It's fine. Let's just finish our breakfast." I sighed annoyed.

-half hour later-

"This is the special clearing me and Chrono usually train at." I told them.

"Special clearing? It looks like every other fucking clearing." Anthony replied.

"Heh, Racist." I grinned.

"Whatever you say Rui." Anthony shrugged.

"Alright. Come here." I told them.

Anthony and Jay came closer to me and I grabbed their foreheads. I had to focus but I was able to use my psychic infusions to look inside their minds. It wasn't easy but I was able to give them one psychic infusion to deactivate their restraints. When I let go of their heads, they looked unimpressed.

"I don't feel any different." Jay told me.

I laughed, "Honestly, I said the same thing to my mate when she helped me. Lets test it out. Come at me bro." I told them.

Anthony and Jay glanced at each other before doing a shrug. Jay ran at me first and I just smiled as he went straight for a punch. I sidestepped him and kicked the back of his knee. As he fell, I grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head onto the dirt. Jay quickly rolled to his hands and pushed himself up angrily.

"I think you just figured out this isn't a game. Don't waste my time." I warned.

Jay growled as he came at me with a barrage of punches and kicks. I couldn't help but laugh as he tried his hardest to hit me. All my training with Chrono was paying off since he couldn't even land a single hit. I quickly twisted his arm behind his back and he held his shoulder in pain.

"Anthony! I could use some help!" Jay yelled.

I heard Anthony ran at me from behind as I twisted Jay to block Anthony's incoming punch. Anthony punched Jay right in the gut. As Jay hunched over, holding his stomach, I jumped onto his back and kicked Anthony in the face.

"Your allowing yourselves to be limited. This is normal. However, the limiter is gone, just... let go." I explained.

Anthony growled hatefully as he charged at me faster than I expected and full contact tackled me. I grunted as my back hit the ground and looked up at Anthony. He raised a fist to punch me but I held up my arms to block them. When he pulled his arm back, I slammed my palm on his chest forcing him off. I quickly kicked my feet to push myself back and roll backwards onto my feet. When I stood up, I noticed Anthony standing next to Jay. This is fun. I could feel my heart racing.

"So, we getting serious now?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Jay panted.

"Alright. Whenever your ready, come at me with everything." I told them.

Jay and Anthony didn't hesitate as they both ran at me. Anthony came at me first with Jay close behind him. Anthony threw a punch that I easily brushed aside and twisted my body to elbow his stomach. Anthony pushed me forward and fell to his knees holding his stomach. I turned around to see Jay's fist at the last second before it connected to my cheek. I fell onto my back stunned as Jay tried to pin me. Using my legs and speed, I picked him up with my feet and threw him past me. I flipped to my hands and knees to stand up. When I did, Anthony grabbed my arms from behind and held them back. I saw Jay coming and quickly jumped to kick Jay in the chest. With the kick, I had enough momentum to backflip behind Anthony. He spun around with his elbow extended but was caught easily. I kneed his stomach hunching his body so I can grab his head and DDT him. I rolled to me feet and ducked as Jay tried to clothesline me. When he looked at me, I delivered a focus punch to his forehead knocking him out cold.

I heard Symphony clap, "Not bad!" she commented.

I started to brush my clothing of dirt and grass, "Yeah. They did better than expected." I replied.

"What!?" Symphony yelled.

I sighed, "I said they did better than expected!" I yelled back.

"Oh!" Symphony replied.

-One hour later-

Anthony and Jay woke up and needed a break. I sat with them and talked some trash about them. Symphony laughed while they just fumed and swore at me. I replied with comments on them being sore losers. Then this happened.

"Fight me." Symphony told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Fight me. Unless your not man enough to do it." Symphony mocked.

I grinned and replied, "Your on."

I took a few steps back and watched her hide her face behind her arms. She quickly swiped them aside as she ran full sprint at me. She was faster than I thought! I barely had time to duck as she swiped her claws horizontally. I jumped over her leg sweep and tried to kick her. Instead, she caught my foot and forced me to do a backflip. I barely landed on my feet making me stagger as she attacked again. I ducked, jumped and dodged her attacks. There wasn't even an opening as she viciously attacked me. However, on one swipe, I caught her attack by her wrist. She tried to use her other claw but I caught that one too. I was able to push her arms back and I realized that I'm stronger than her.

'Wait, she's only slightly faster than me at 50%. I can win this.' I thought in my head.

she grinned, "Agility." she whispered.

Her kick was blindingly fast but I still dodged it. I had to go 100 percent speed as I backed up. She attacked again and this time my dodge made her claws graze my cheek as I pulled my head back. With such an off balance stance she easily punched my stomach and pinned me to the floor.

"You cheated!" I yelled.

"Never said I couldn't use moves." Symphony countered.

I bit my lip as I realized she was right, "Still, that isn't fair." I told her.

"You were training right?" she asked.

"Yeah? What's your point?" I asked back.

"Do you think your enemies will be fair?" she asked.

"No but that's not the point." I replied.

"Actually it is. As a fighter, you need to be ready for anything," she dragged her claws on my cheek, "Or else you'll be caught off guard and killed," she whispered.

I sighed, "Alright, now I see your point." I told her as she let me up.

Suddenly I heard bushes move as a person comes into view. None of us could believe it.

"Ugh. I finally made it." he said.

"Dude." Jay whispered.

"No way..." Anthony said aloud with his mouth agape.

"I can't believe I found you guys." he said.

I finally got a good view and couldn't believe my eyes either, "Derek!?"


	30. Ch 30 Unexpected Arrival

Ch. 30 Unexpected Arrival

(Guys. I Loved last chapters reviews. They were hilarious to me. I hope you guys like this chapter. Favorite, review, or alert to help support this story. Oh and Navi, yes I can read anonymous reviews but why did you want me to say 'don't'? I really don't understand why. Maybe your just weird but so am I, welcome to the club.)

{Rui's point of view}

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at my friend that died right in front of us. I glanced at Jay and Anthony to see them both just as shocked. Symphony looked at all of us like we were crazy.

"Please tell me you guys are seeing what I'm seeing." Anthony whispered.

"If your seeing Derek then your not the only one." Jay confirmed.

"Wait, it could just be a human soldier like Symphony." I warned.

Derek walked towards us, "I'm going to make a guess and say that Zoroark chick is Symphony. Anyways, if that were true, then by punching me, You'd reveal my true identity." Derek said to us on his approach.

I bit my lip, "Yeah?" I asked.

He was right in front of Jay, "Then hit me and really give it your A game." he told Jay.

Jay reeled back his fist and punched Derek full force on his cheek. Derek was laid out onto the floor with a bit of blood on his lips. He didn't change as he slowly got up and spat some blood on the ground.

"Wow, I was hoping you wouldn't literally give it your A game." Derek joked.

"Well, looks like he's for real." Jay commented as Anthony helped him up.

"Dude, how did you survive!?" Anthony asked.

"I'd love to tell you guys but I'm really fucking hungry." Derek told us.

"Alright, come on. Lets get you some food." Anthony replied as he walked with Derek behind him.

When they were out of ear shot I asked Jay, "What do you think?"

"Well... he's real. I knocked his ass out and he didn't change so he's not a Zoroark." Jay answered back.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on?" Symphony asked.

"A while back we got captured. Derek and his mate were killed there. We even confirmed it." I told her.

"And yet... he's somehow alive. Is that even possible?" Jay asked.

"Hm... I know there's a pokemon that can do that..." I replied and bit my thumb.

"Xerneas." Symphony suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"The pokemon that can grant life. His name is Xerneas. My mom used to tell me urban legends about legendary pokemon. He's apparently somehow linked with our scientists finding a cure for the virus that nearly wiped us out." Symphony told us.

I shrugged, "So he's nice?" I asked.

"I guess." Symphony replied.

"If he was nice couldn't he just bring everyone back to life?" Jay asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to or can't. His powers could have limitations because dying to a disease can count as natural causes." I replied.

Symphony nodded, "It makes sense." Symphony agreed.

"Come on, we're going to need to hear this story ourselves." I told them.

With that, we ran in order to catch up with Anthony and Derek. While walking with them, I remembered that Silvia was doing all the work now. I bit my lip as I hoped that she wouldn't be mad or stressed when I get back. However, this is important. Extremely Important. Derek's return isn't something to celebrate. I hate thinking that way but I have to. He was dead. Complete and utterly dead from Hybrid shooting him in the head. When we arrived at the cafeteria, we sat in our usual spot and waited for them to get their food. I looked at Jay to see he was slightly nervous. The front doors opened and to my delight Silvia walked in. I quickly waved her over here and noticed her smile. She sat next to me and, much to my surprise, hugged me tightly. I looked at Silvia to see her smiling directly towards Symphony. Symphony bit her lip angrily glaring at Silvia.

I started laughing, "Are you two seriously going to be doing this constantly?" I asked.

[Doing what? I'm not doing anything but loving you my precious mate.] Silvia asked innocently as she grabbed my hand.

"Don't listen to her Rui. She's trying to make me jealous because she knows I'm better then her." Symphony spat.

Silvia and I started to do the hand ritual, "We haven't done this in a while." I blushed.

Silvia kissed my head, [Yeah~ It feels nice.] she moaned.

Symphony punched the table, "Your pissing me off!" Symphony yelled.

Silvia stuck her tongue at her, "Guys, stop fighting for the love of Arceus." I told them.

"Dude, this should be a dream come true." Jay commented.

"Shut the fuck up Jay! Your not helping!" I yelled.

"Hey, maybe you'll get to sleep with both of them at the same time." Jay suggested.

I clenched my fist and shook it angrily at Jay saying, "Jay, I swear to Arceus I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

"Why you mad bro?" Jay mocked.

If it wasn't for Silvia I'd have jumped across the table and kicked Jay's ass. I don't need two girls fighting over me and honestly Symphony isn't that hot to me. However... Silvia is to me and I hate that.

[Aw, I think your hot too.] Silvia chimed.

I blushed hard, "Don't announce my thoughts out loud!" I yelled.

Silvia giggled, "What did he think of me?" Symphony asked curiously.

[To be honest, he said he doesn't think your that hot.] Silvia told her.

Symphony frowned, "Oh..." she replied.

"Ok, now I just feel bad." I frowned.

"You should be, you can't say that about a girl." Jay told me.

I flipped him off, "Fuck off Jay. I didn't say it. Silvia did. I only thought it." I corrected.

Jay shook his head as Anthony and Derek sat next to Jay. Derek was pigging out on some kind of burger as Anthony ate soup. All of us, except Anthony, stared at Derek but he didn't react to it. He just kept on eating like nothing was wrong.

I decided to ask, "Derek, please tell us how you survived." I told him.

He chewed his burger and swallowed before answering, "Simple. Xerneas." He replied.

"I don't believe that." I told him.

He shrugged, "That's what happened." he replied simply.

I slammed my fists on the table, "Don't bullshit me! You were buried inside a mountain! How the fuck were you brought back by Xerneas!" I yelled.

He just smiled, "You really have changed for the better." he replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Before I died, you were different. Distant. Hateful. Now, you seem to have joined the rest of us in reality." He told me.

I was still shocked, "Huh?" I asked.

He looked at his half eaten food with a mixture of happiness and sadness, "You being here means, like all of us, you've accepted our reality. Our belief. Loving your mate, living with pokemon, and would willingly die for them. The old you wouldn't have done that." he smiled.

I looked down, "Derek... please just tell us what happened." I begged.

He sighed, "Ok. Here's what happened. A day and a half ago I woke up in the cave that we were locked in. Zoe's... body was there but... it was decomposing. It was some real nasty shit. The cave was lit up with rainbow colored lights as Xerneas approached me. I asked him what was going on but he didn't say anything. He just stared at me for a long time before leaving. I decided to follow him and sure enough I ended up outside. As I did, the sun rose and I saw Hybrid's camp was completely destroyed. Being alive, I knew I had to do one thing. Get back home. So for the last day and a half, I've walked and then found you guys." Derek told us.

"First, your story sucked. Second, you've only been alive for a day and a half?" I asked.

"Well, I never was good at telling stories and yes. I only woke up a day and a half ago." He answered.

[It is a days journey for a human to walk from Hybrid's destroyed camp to here.] Silvia supported.

"However, that doesn't explain why he was brought back. His body has to have been as decomposed or more then Zoe's body was. How is it that only he was brought back?" I asked.

[Rui, Xerneas is a legendary pokemon that has existed for thousands of years. For all we know, he could've brought Derek back because we need him.] Silvia suggested.

"Wait... that makes no sense. If that's what it was for, then why bring him back? Zoe was pro pokemon even if she screwed humans." I countered.

"But she was a traitor remember? She teamed up with Hybrid. She could've been working with other humans as well." Derek told me.

I frowned and looked down, "Derek... does it bother you that... we're talking about her?" I asked.

He looked down at his food depressed, "It hurts but only slightly. Most of my feelings for her died when she showed her true colors." he answered.

"If I can make a suggestion, date Symphony. She has Zoroark genes. Could be nice." I suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll make her look like your mate." Derek joked.

I cracked my knuckles, "You have 20 seconds to run." I told him.

"Huh? Why?" Derek asked.

"Because after they're up, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass." I told him.

Derek picked up his burger and started running. I just sat there counting aloud and watched everyone. When it was over, I just hugged Silvia much to everyone's surprise.

"...Why aren't you chasing him?" Anthony asked.

"Simple, give it enough time and he'll think I was joking. Then he'll come walking back all confident and that's when I'll strike. Nothing better then catching people off guard." I answered.

[Your so smart~] Silvia smiled.

I blushed, "Yeah. I know." I replied.

I think Symphony was staring at Silvia angrily much to Anthony's pleasure. I just laughed as I hugged Silvia.

{Derek's point of view}

After running, I decided to go back to the cafeteria. Rui didn't hurt me but did laugh his ass off at me along with everyone else sitting at our table. Except Anthony... He just smiled at me and I smiled back. After talking, me and Anthony decided to walk around. As we did, I noticed the one thing that made me stop dead in my tracks. My home... The house I lived in that me and Zoe built together. Our blood, sweat and tears went into that house. I Walked up to it and examined it. The house was relatively undamaged as I hesitantly took my key out of my pocket. With a heavy swallow, I unlocked my door and opened it. A wave of air hit me as it blew out from inside my house and revealed the inside. After dying, no one must've lived in here. I Walked in and examined everything. A thin layer of dust was lined on the furniture as I ran a hand on them.

"Zoroark!" I heard Zoe's voice come from a past memory.

Our house was very small. It has only three rooms. A bathroom, living room and a bedroom. The front door opens up to our living room that's walls were made of smooth oak. The floor was made of smooth oak as well, that creaked with each step I took. As I Walked into the living room, I could've sworn I smelled Zoe. I looked towards our bedroom and saw the door was closed. Hesitantly, I approached and opened the door. I looked into the very small room to see our bed. It was just two comfortable mats with two pillows and one blanket. During winters, we had to snuggle in order to keep warm or else we'd freeze. I started to tear up as I saw a mirage of me and Zoe holding each other. I punched the doorframe as I bit back tears. The sight of Zoe dying started to block my vision followed by tears. I dropped to my knees as I let out a low wail.

"Zoe... Oh Arceus... Zoe why? Why did you do it? I thought. Sob. I thought you loved me." I sobbed.

'You think we'll be able to change other pokemon's opinions?' A memory of me talking to Zoe asked.

"Zor!" Zoe replied.

I crawled onto the mat and laid on my side, "Zoe... I wish. I want... I want to sleep next to you. One last time." A tear went down my cheek, "Just one last time Zoe." I begged chokingly.

I grabbed Zoe's pillow and hugged it. I smelt it for a second and her scent hit me. I felt... comfort from it as I placed it back down. I laid on my back, pulled the blanket over me and stared at the ceiling. The silence in the room was so loud. I felt the mat with my hand praying that I'd find hers. Even if we've been dead for awhile. For me, it felt like its been only a day. I had to be strong for the others not to worry about me but now... now I can grieve. I started crying as loud as I could. I didn't want to hold it in anymore as I started flailing my arms hatefully. I cursed out everyone that screwed me over before I finally started to calm down. I heard my front door open and footsteps towards my bedroom.

"Figures you'd be here," I heard Anthony say.

I quickly sat up and wiped my tears, " yeah..." I replied.

"Are you going to be ok?" Anthony asked.

"Maybe. Zoe's death for me is recent because I've been dead too." I told him.

"What's it like being dead?" Anthony asked.

"...I don't remember but as I died I felt cold, dark and empty. Zoe's betrayal cut deeper then any dagger. It scarred my soul with a wound so deep, it might not heal so soon." I told him honestly as I hung my head.

Anthony looked down, " while you were dead... Garchomp cheated on me with other Garchomp." Anthony told me.

My head shot up, "I'm sorry Anthony." I replied.

"Its fine. I have a new mate. A Lopunny but I don't know her name yet." He told me.

"Oh. Is she nice?" I asked.

"Very nice. She has a friend that's single. She could help you meet her." Anthony suggested with a smile.

"Thanks Anthony... I'd... like that." I replied with a genuine smile.

"No problem man. I'll always be there for you dude. You saved my life from those Lucario so I'll save you from depression." Anthony told me.

"Alright. Lets go meet her now. I need a sleep partner or else I'll freeze to death." I smiled.

I reached my hand out and Anthony quickly grabbed it. He pulled me up to my feet and lead me out of my house. I remember a Gardevoir telling me that each day brings new hope and with hope comes endless possibilities.

-2 days later-

{Rui's point of view}

Derek has been back with us for two days now and its been... normal. I'm honestly surprised that he's the same guy. He met a Combusken named Seri(See-Eerie). She's kind and I think she'll be able to help him get over Zoe. As a plus, she can talk like Zoe could so communication was easy. It made me so happy to see them together. Anthony, Derek and Jay hung out a lot but usually forgot about me. Its fine because I was busy but it still hurt that they forgot about me. I wonder what Aura is doing about the genetically altered humans. I signed a report that asked if further investigation was necessary for a certain area. Apparently, human traffic has gone through there recently. Its safe to assume that maybe Nightmare is moving troops through that area to get better fielding positions in other areas. One place we wouldn't want to fight Nightmare's troops are in the cities. The buildings would provide too much cover for them, especially if they use guerrilla warfare. In forests, pokemon have more of an advantage because of their abilities. However, we don't know how strong Nightmare's troops are. We know that there are a few that have special talents like Wire. Who are their strongest units? Ugh. I'm going to need Symphony's help.

[Why do you need her help?] Silvia asked with a hint of jealousy.

I grinned, "She was there at Nightmare's city for awhile. She has to know something that can help us win." I replied.

Silvia sighed, [I guess.] she replied quietly.

I frowned and turned her towards me, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked away pouting, [Nothing.] she replied stubbornly.

I pulled her into a kiss she quickly accepted, "Come on, tell me." I smiled and I rubbed her chest blade softly.

She blushed hard, [Ugh. I'm just afraid that your going to get attached to her.] Silvia admitted.

I laughed, "No fucking way, you are jealous!" I mocked.

Silvia blushed hard, [I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned.] She countered.

"Uh huh. Riiiight. Concerned." I replied cheekily.

[Shut up!] she replied stubbornly.

I pouted, "Aw. But then you wouldn't hear my wonderful voice." I replied cutely.

Silvia blushed again, [Ok. That was cute. I'll give you that one. But.] She pulled me close making me blush, [in the end, I'm going to win.] she whispered as she nipped my ear.

"Ackem!" Symphony coughed.

[Sorry, we're closed. Our hours are between 1am to 2am. Come back then and maybe I'll give a fuck.] Silvia shot with hostility.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous." I smiled.

"Pretty obvious." Symphony replied.

[Shut up!] Silvia yelled.

"Ok. No more teasing. Symphony, do you know any other troops that Nightmare that counted as badass?" I asked.

[Wow, that's such a male thing to ask. Badass? Um... There's Wire, Machina, Torpedo, and his right hand man. However, I only met Wire. The others were always on missions." Symphony told me.

"Thank you Symphony." I smiled.

Silvia hugged me tightly, [So, can she leave now?] Silvia asked rudely.

I frowned, "Silvia, just stop being mean. Your being so possessive!" I grabbed Silvia's cheeks and kissed her, "I only want you! If you die, I die. I don't want to live a day knowing I'll never see you again. I love you." I told her whole heartedly.

Apparently, I said the right thing because Silvia pinned me on our desk much to my embarrassment. I noticed that look in her eyes that she usually has when she wants me.

"Whoa there Silvia, we have work to do and a guest in the room. You can just... Mmph!" She shut me up with a kiss.

[If she doesn't like it, she'll leave.] Silvia whispered.

'That's not the point!' I yelled in my mind.

[Fuck yeah it is.] she nibbled on my ear, [Plus, you can't say no to me.]

I glanced at Symphony to see she was watching, 'Why is she still here!?' I wondered.

[Because, we're not enemies. We talked in private and came to an understanding. No, we're not sharing you. I only agreed to let her watch if she wants to.] Silvia told me.

'Fuck that! Get off me!' I yelled angrily as I tried to push her off.

Silvia giggled, [Don't try to fight it.]

"Wow, this is intense." Symphony commented.

Silvia allowed me to speak, "Symphony, please leave." I begged.

She just relaxed in the chair, "Nah. There's not porn nowadays so I guess live shows are a thing." Symphony smiled.

"Your dead. Tomorrow morning when I wake up you are going to mmph!" Silvia kissed me again as I felt my shorts get taken off.

I'm too self conscious for this shit. Sigh. It isn't my choice though. So yeah, Silvia fucked me right in front of Symphony.


	31. Ch 31 Attack

Ch. 31 Attack

{Ausa's point of view}

-3 weeks later-

For the past three weeks, human forces have not moved. They've stayed in defensive positions with tactical advantage. We've captured a scout though. She was a 14 year old girl with some Cacturne genes that allowed her to blend in with the bushes or trees. However, I could see her with my psychic infusions. I loved my psychic infusions' sonar ability.

"I'm not telling you anything!" she yelled defiantly.

"You don't have to." I responded.

I placed my hand on her head, "Heh. Psychic abilities won't work on me." She replied confidently.

"True but I have fairy type capabilities as well." I told her.

Using my fairy typing, I merged them with my psychic infusions to penetrate her mind. It was extremely difficult to do and I failed it a couple times. Doing it placed a lot of strain on my mind but I was the only Gardevoir that could do it. My psychic infusion was finally able to infect her mind and I stole every bit of information from her. When the information was gone, she dropped to the floor dead. In her memories I saw her patrolling a jail in their underground city. One of the jail cells had Rui unconscious inside it. That must've been how he knew so much about them. He really was captured by them and... oh my. This girl used to know Hybrid. Interesting. Wait... who is that dark fellow?

{Dead Girl's point of view}

I was living her memory as she walked into a large white building. The light inside shone too brightly as I squinted my eyes. We approached a man wearing mostly black as he turned around.

I swallowed, "Nightmare... Rui got away." I reported.

He glared at the girl before throwing a black orb at her and the memory ended.

{Silvia's point of view}

I was out of the memory and shook my head. I aloud a few various pokemon to get rid of the girl's body. In her memories, I was able to find out where her allies are based. Taking an army of 300 pokemon, we marched towards it. When we approached, we started maneuvering through the trees as well as underground. I tied a rope around my left leg and slid a dagger on it. If anyone gets too close, I'll be able to stab any bitch. I laid my back against a tree and peeked around it. Two soldiers were there. One had a metal clawed left arm from Excadrill genes as the other had black fur on his hands. They noticed me and pulled out their weapons as I blasted them with a psychic. Their screams must've alerted the others because shots were fired from all directions. Using my sonar, I was able to determine that 15 soldiers were to my left. I looked over to see a Chesnaught shooting pin missiles at them.

[There's 15 to your right.] I told him.

"Where?" He yelled.

[The trees on the third row from you to the right. They're hiding in the leaves and bushes. Spray your pin missiles there.] I instructed.

He did as I said and hit six of the soldiers. I heard rustling from overheard as a Soldier dropped down with a knife. I quickly sidestep his attack and punched him across the face. As he fell, I quickly took out my knife and lunged at him. He only had time to look at me as I stabbed him in the forehead. I ripped out my blade and wiped it clean as I shielded myself with psychic. I took a pistol from his pocket and started shooting it towards the enemy. Once the clip was emptied, I through it aside and started the advance. I felt the earth tremble as the Excadrill finally broke out of the ground behind enemy lines. They started attacking the soldiers, using their hard carcasses to block most of the bullets fired. I looked up to see our dragonite and Salamence engaging angel like soldiers.

[Heads up everyone. They can fly.] I warned.

I shot a Moonblast into the sky and hit one of their flying soldiers. When he was in range, I pulled him close to me and used my knife to cut his wings off. After that, I threw him aside into the arms of the Chesnaught from earlier.

[Take him back to base. I'll interrogate him later.] I instructed.

Chesnaught nodded as he carried the helpless human back where we came from. I looked down at his discarded wings and found a grenade. Interested, I grabbed it and pinned the pin before throwing it. An explosion caused a tree to fall over and crush an unsuspecting soldier. Suddenly, the fighting got more violent as severely mutated humans started to appear. Some were vicious half Garchomp monsters that ripped apart some of our pokemon with sharp claws and teeth. One tried to tackle me only to be slammed into the ground with psychic and blasted with a Moonblast for extra effect. I pulled out my knife and tried to stab him but his skin was too tough. Instead I used my psychic to rip his head off and threw it aside. The fighting was starting to destroy the forest as the battlefield became a large dusty clearing. I killed a few more soldiers but stopped when one of our Dragonite fell on me. I got up and threw it aside hatefully. I started to shoot energy balls at the sky. It hit a few of the flying soldiers but one started to shoot at me. I blocked the incoming fire and hid behind some tall bushes. A Skarmory used Steel wing to cute some of the flying humans in half. The top half of one fell near me and I just shook my head with a smile. Deep down I was enjoying this. The smell, the sounds, the sights... its all so... intoxicating. I started shooting more energy balls towards the forests.

"Retreat!" I heard some soldiers yell.

[Advance! They're trying to retreat!] I ordered through psychic communication.

As we advanced I noticed something wasn't right. When I climbed a tree, I saw a few more flying soldiers. Two of which were carrying a strange human. When he was dropped, he landed and made quite an entrance. He looked like he was 17 years old with pale skin as if he's been underground for years. His eyes were a pale blue like they were empty or lifeless. Bone like armor covered his nose and lower half is his face. His hair was short, brown and spiky with the left half completely shaved. He didn't wear a shirt but his skin was completely flawless.

A human in front of me shivered in fear as he whispered, "He's a Captain. Skele is his name."

Skele? What kind of name is that? A Poliwrath charged at Skele and tried to punch Skele in the stomach. Rib bones came from his stomach and stopped the attack. Uninterested, Skele poked the Poliwrath with a finger and I saw a sharp needle like bone pierce the back of his head. Suddenly, Poliwrath's body became a bone like porcupine as blood covered bones ripped out of his body. Skele broke the bone connecting to Poliwrath's head and looked around.

He cracked his neck, "Well, looks like I've got some order to establish." He whispered to himself.

An Excadrill and Lucario attacked him. One from the front and the other from behind. The Lucario tried to use bullet punch but his arm was caught by Skele. With a simple twist, the Lucario did a full flip and fell onto his back. Excadrill tried to hit Skele with a Drill Run but was kicked aside like trash. The Lucario started to scream in agony as Skele twisted his arm until it snapped. Uninterested, Skele stopped the screaming by making a knife out of bone and stabbed the Lucario. He looked towards my direction and grinned before running off. He was going to kill my other troops. I had to stop him so I did the best I could and followed. He was busy killing a Hariyama when I found him. He ripped the Hariyama's head off and looked at me.

"Are you the leader?" he asked as he started to drink the blood of the Hariyama.

I attacked him with a psychic but it didn't work. His grin became wide and sharp as he turned his head towards me. He licked the blood from his lips as he looked at me like a crazed psycho. I wasn't fazed by that but I responded with the same look.

"Huh, your not like these pokemon are you?" Skele asked me.

"No, I'm not." I responded.

"Good. Try to kill me then. I do love the rush I get from a good fight." Skele grinned.

Skele ran towards me with a bone dagger and tried to stab me. I dodged to the right and tried to use Psychic on him but it only bumped him. Seeing this, I decided to use Moonblast. This had a huge effect that sent his sprawling on the floor. When he got up, I noticed that under his skin was a membrane of bone. He grinned at me before making his skin regenerate over the exposed bone membrane.

I was a bit shocked, "How are you able to do that?" I asked.

"My bones are controlled by my mind using a few Gallade genes. They can stop psychic attacks dead in their tracks by using my Gallade genes to infuse the bone membrane with psychic infusions. However, other attacks can hurt me." Skele explained.

"Well, lets continue our fight." I told him as I through a Shadow ball.

He smacked it away with a growl, "Sorry but I have to go report your presense Ausa." he told me.

I looked at him in shock, "How do you..?" I started to ask.

"Hybrid told us as much as he could. See ya." he grinned as he ran.

I started to follow him but numerous soldiers blocked my path. I killed them mercilessly in my quest to follow Skele but he got away. Within an hour, all the remaining human soldiers were dead. We won the battle and honestly, I wanted to kill more. However, now was not the time for that.

"How many did we lose?" I asked.

"A little more then a hundred," The Chesnaught reported.

"How many did we kill?" I asked.

"A little more then our deaths. Maybe 120 or 130." Chesnaught reported.

"Good. Get Lucy up here." I ordered.

A Lucario approached me, "Yes Matriarch?" Lucy asked.

"Station an outlook here. Choose who you want as your subordinates. Make sure they know how to spot a human even if they're undercover. We don't want them to catch us by surprise or take land from us." I instructed.

"You got it ma'am." Lucy replied and ran off.

I looked around at the dead bodies and couldn't help but smile at the carnage. I love death. I love seeing it, breathing in the scents of decaying flesh, and I love killing. People, pokemon... it doesn't matter. I shook my head as I walked back to my camp to interrogate our prisoner. He'll have some interesting information for us. However, if he doesn't, then I'll decide what to do with him.

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up with Silvia on top of me. This is normal now. However, she did embarrass the crap out of me again last night. I forgave her before but this time I'm getting some revenge. I pushed her off me roughly onto the floor.

[Ow!] she suddenly whined.

I grinned, "That's called payback." I told her.

She started to stand up but I noticed tears, [Ow... Why'd you hurt me?] she cried.

I immediately felt guilty and helped her up. She wouldn't stop crying until I held her tightly into my shoulder. I rubbed her back as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry Silvia." I apologized.

I felt her bite my shoulder, [Its ok. You didn't really hurt me.] she giggled.

"You... you bitch!" I replied.

Silvia openly laughed, [Come on. You know you love me.] she grinned.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah but one thing." I told her.

[What is it?] Silvia asked.

"You ever screw me in front of Symphony again and I'm not going to be here when you wake up." I threatened.

Silvia frowned, [Where would you go?] Silvia asked.

"The only place I can go and know you won't be able to follow." I told her.

Silvia's eyes teared up, [You'll...] she sniffled.

"Yes. I will die. Personally, I have no problem with that now. I've... the last year has been amazing. You've been amazing... but I need to be honest with you Silvia." I started to tear up.

Silvia was confused, [What is it?] She asked.

"I'm... afraid. Afraid of the future. With Ausa ruling over the pokemon, my people are most likely doomed unless they can get over their superiority complex. Ausa is cold hearted... She'd kill all of them without a second thought." I told her.

[Wait, then why are you having the others help you?] Silvia asked.

I bit my thumb, "I... I need you to win. I need our child to survive. Anthony... Derek... Jay... all of us are doomed no matter who wins. Anthony and Jay wanted to run away in some last ditch effort to survive. Jay has a Arceus damned child about to be born and he STILL wanted to run." I told her.

[Well, you stopped them so it doesn't matter now but one thing does matter. You. I will die before I let you die.] Silvia promised.

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "If you die, I die too Silvia. Not because of Ausa but because I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. I love you." I smiled.

Silvia moved in her head to kiss me but Chrono barged into the room. The sudden intrusion startled Silvia and made her slam her forehead into mine hard. I fell onto my back holding my head in pain. Through half lidded eyes, I saw that Silvia was in pain too.

[What the fuck Chrono!] Silvia asked.

"I second that! What the fuck man? There's this thing that's existed for thousands of years called knocking!" I yelled.

Chrono held up his hands defensively, [Sorry but this is really important. Your egg, its due to hatch tonight.] Chrono told us.

Silvia's eyes went wide as my jaw dropped, "Wait, repeat that." I told him.

Chrono sighed, [Your egg is due to...] he started.

"I heard you dumbass, I wasn't being serious." I replied.

Chrono groaned and face palmed, [Ugh. Yeah, whatever.] he replied.

[How can that be though?] Silvia asked.

"What do you mean Silvia?" I asked.

[Jay's egg hatched yesterday.] Silvia told me.

"Wait, it did!?" I asked.

[Yeah. You didn't know?] Silvia asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

[I forgot... plus I was busy with plotting last night's... stuff.] Silvia blushed.

"You ever have Symphony pretend to be you again and I'm gonna kick both your asses." I told her.

Silvia laughed, [But it was hilarious. I never realized how willing you are to strip for...] Silvia grinned until I threw a book at her.

"Silvia..." I growled.

[Uh oh.] Silvia gulped.

I started chasing her angrily as she ran away. I'm going to kick her ass.

{Ausa's point of view}

I was in front of our prisoner. He was conscious but his back had two large scars where his wings used to be. He must've just turned 14 or younger. He was on 4 foot 8. I stood over a foot taller then him but he was tied to a chair making him even shorter. He had blonde hair with a few streaks of white in it. He wore a blue armor padded suit that covered his body from the neck down. The only part the suit didn't cover was his back so his scars were visible. Due to how normal he looked, the genetic modification must've been small. The padding seemed to cover his shoulders, elbows, stomach, knees and ankles. The padding was a lighter shade of black with a rectangular look. I took my knife and stabbed him in the stomach to wake him up.

He immediately shot up and screamed, "Ah! Ow! Damn it!"

I took out the dagger and licked the blood, "Great. Your awake." I smiled.

He looked at me terrified, "Oh my Arceus... no." he whispered with tears.

I couldn't help but grin at his shivering, "Did you enjoy your little nap?" I asked.

He swallowed hard and immediately started crying. I looked at the door out of the room and saw no one was there. It was just me and this kid. The room was an empty small 7 foot by 7 room. The only light source was an ceiling tube light. I eventually smacked the kid to stop him from crying.

"Answer my questions and I'll let you go." I told him.

He looked up at me, "R...really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

He looked down hopelessly, "Your lying. Basic taught us everything we needed. You try to use our want to live in order to get all our information. Another way you get information is by using your psychic abilities to take it from us forcefully. Once you have what you want, your going to either rape me, kill me or both." he told me.

I shrugged and pet his head, "I'm not lying to you. Look, I'll let you go but your stuck here with us. Maybe we can make a deal." I suggested.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you want and we can build towards an agreement." I told him.

"No rape?" he asked.

I laughed, "Come on, that's easy. What else?" I asked.

He looked more hopefully, "No beatings, food, water, freedom, and protection from other pokemon." he told me with a cough and spat a little blood.

I smiled, "See, its easy to come to an argument." I told him as I healed his stomach.

"Can you... release me now?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

I released him and he got up, "What is it you need to know?" he asked.

"Nothing. I already know everything I need." I told him, my smile becoming more sinister.

"Then why did you..." he didn't finish as I stabbed him in the throat with my knife.

"The more relaxed you are. The easier it is for me to penetrate your mind without hurting you. So, I tricked you. They should have been more in depth. Looks like Basic was useless huh?" I whispered.

He didn't get to answer as I stepped aside to let him fall forward onto the floor. I put the hood of my cloak on as I started to skin the kid. I cut too deep at one point and got his blood all over me. I went to lick some of it but I felt strange... Disgusted. The skinning was only halfway done but I... didn't want to continue. Why? I was too disgusted to stay in the room so I ran out. Why couldn't I stomach it?

{Rui's point of view}

Silvia was walking with me to the hatchery. I was holding her hand while laying my head on her shoulder. I was excited and Silvia was anxious. We were both going to give our daughter her first psychic infusions. Anthony, Derek and Jay were waiting for us outside. When we approached, I punched Jay.

"You asshole, why didn't you tell me your egg hatched!" I yelled.

Jay held his head, "Ow! I assumed that your mate would tell you!" he yelled back.

"Know what happens when you assume? You make an ass out of you and me." I told him.

Silvia held my hand making me blush, [Come on, we might miss it.] Silvia whispered happily.

She ran into the building pulling me with her. I only had enough time to wave goodbye as we went it. Silvia didn't let go as she made room for us to see the egg start shaking. Soon, a crack was formed as a cute growl was heard. Then another crack was heard as the shell started to fall apart. With one last hit, our baby Ralts broke through and crawled out of the egg. However, neither me nor Silvia yelled in happiness. Instead we stared at it in shock. It looked up at us and I could help but cry in happiness through the shock. Our baby Ralts wasn't normal but she was a female. she... was a shiny.


	32. Ch 32 Our little Alivia

Ch. 32 Our little Alivia

{Rui's point of view}

Our child, a shiny female Ralts, stumbled towards me. Its held up its arm and I quickly picked her up. I think I was crying from happiness as I held her. Silvia wrapped an arm around me as we both hugged our child.

"She's so adorable." I murmured.

"Ad... Adorable." She suddenly murmured.

Silvia looked at me in shock, [Did she just talk in English?] Silvia asked.

"I think she did." I replied.

"Adorable!" she yelled happily.

I smiled at her and held out my finger towards her. She looked at it before giving me an open mouth smile and poked my finger with hers. A feeling of warmth ran through me as I gave her, her first psychic infusion. She stopped poking me to snuggle into my chest growling her name into my chest.

I rubbed its head and back, "Our cute little Ralts." I smiled.

[Yeah. What's her name?] Silvia smiled warmly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Huh?" Our little Ralts copied.

[I want you to name her now. I know you'll give her an amazing name.] Silvia urged.

Behind Silvia, I saw Aitsu and his mother come into the hatchery, "Alivia." I threw Alivia into the air and caught her, "Your our daughter. Our little baby Alivia." I told her.

Alivia giggled happily, "Alivia!" she copied happily.

I gave Alivia to Silvia and made a motion for Aitsu and his mom to approach me. Silvia touched her Chest Blade with Alivia's horn, gaining a purr from Alivia. Aitsu was looking at Alivia like he was confused. He held his arms out for me to hold him which I did graciously.

"Hi, little Aitsu." I greeted.

[Who's that Rui?] Aitsu asked.

"That's my daughter." I told him.

He looked at me, [Really?] he asked.

"Yeah." I started to pet him, "Can I ask you something?" I asked Aitsu.

He looked confused, [What is it?] Aitsu asked.

"Can you be her friend? Can I trust you to look after her? Like Chrono looks after my mate." I asked.

He looked at me with a determined look, [I'll try.] he promised.

I smiled at him, "Thank you Aitsu." I replied.

I threw Aitsu into the air a few times to his delight. Alivia looked at me in wonder before giggling. She held her arms out towards me so I took her. I was now holding both Aitsu and Alivia. They stared at each other for a moment before Alivia waved at him. Aitsu smiled and stuck out his hand. Alivia looked at it but placed her hand on his. Aitsu purred his name and Alivia purred back.

[My name is Aitsu.] He told her.

"Aitsu..." Alivia whispered.

Aitsu was shocked that Alivia could speak that he tried to copy her, "Ra... Ra... Ral... Ralts?" Aitsu asked.

I couldn't help but smile at his attempt, "I'm sorry Aitsu. You can't speak human like she can." I told him.

[Why?] Aitsu asked.

"Alivia is my daughter. Its because of that, she can talk like a human. Your daddy was a Gardevoir like your mommy." I told him.

Alivia jumped in my arms, "Daddy!" she copied.

I blushed when she yelled that, [So I can't talk like she can?] Aitsu asked sadly.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Aitsu." I apologized.

[Rui, lets go home now.] Silvia told me.

"Alright." I gave Aitsu back to his mom, "Tomorrow, come by the office. You can play with me and Alivia there." I told him with a smile.

[Ok. Bye!] Aitsu yelled as I left with Alivia and Silvia.

Alivia... our daughter. The blood in her veins belong to me and Silvia. I glanced at Silvia and blushed hard. My birthday is coming soon. I'll be 15, a father with a wonderful mate. I'm... excited. When we got back to the office, I decided to take over the duties so that Silvia could take our daughter around. I bet she's doing it just to show off our wonderful shiny... I felt a huge shock wreck my body as realization hit me. What was it that Ausa once told me?

[Only the blessed Gardevoir of Hierarchy gets to be shiny.] I remembered her saying.

'What... does that mean for Alivia?' I wondered.

The front door opened to reveal the Three Scrooges. I sighed as they came in and sat down.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"We were bored as hell so we came to bother you." Jay told me.

"Actually, we came to see if the rumors were true." Derek corrected.

"Rumors?" I asked.

"Yeah, rumors. Is your baby really a shiny?" Anthony asked.

"Ok, how the fuck do you guys know this? It literally happened like..." I looked at the watch I don't have, "...like an hour ago." I guessed.

"First, nice watch." Jay joked earning two middle fingers from me, "Second, your mate is parading through the streets to show off your daughter." Jay informed me.

I sighed and held my face in my hands, "Of course she is." I muttered.

"Yeah, which means its only a matter of time before..." Anthony started.

The office doors were kicked open, "Arceus damn it! Doesn't anyone know how to fucking knock in this camp! I do have fucking work to do you know!" I screamed.

Symphony barged in, "Rui, could you please tell you mate to stop shoving your daughter in my face. If she keeps doing it, I'll kill your daughter." Symphony threatened.

I punched the desk and yelled, "Kill my daughter and no matter how many times you use Agility, I will fucking kill you!"

Everyone backed up at my yell, "Whoa, who took a shit in his cereal." Jay whispered.

Derek elbowed him, "Now's not the time Jay." Derek whispered back.

Symphony approached my desk, "Oh, so you'd kill me?" She questioned.

"Fuck yeah I would. No ifs, ands or buts about it." I yelled in her face.

"You ever feel like an extra in a story?" Anthony asked.

"All the time." Derek responded.

"Lets get the fuck out of here before they kill each other." Jay suggested.

"you know... I actually thought we could've been friends." I told Symphony.

Symphony blinked in surprise, "I thought we were." she told me.

"You threatened my child's life. Even if it was a joke, I still will hate you." I told her.

Symphony frowned and stepped back, "Rui... I don't want us to be enemies anymore. I'm sorry for what I said, I was just upset and said some things I shouldn't have." Symphony apologized with a bow.

Anthony, Derek, and Jay looked stunned, "Whoa... there is some serious shitting in this cereal." Jay joked.

Chrono walked in and threw Jay down the stairs, "Thanks Chrono." Anthony thanked with a thumbs up.

[No prob.] Chrono replied.

"Alright, back to the action." Derek said aloud as they looked back.

Kricketot chirps... Rui and Symphony were gone, "What the fuck!?" Anthony and Derek yelled.

"Damn it, they got away." Anthony whined.

"I thought they were going to kill each other." Derek added.

"Help..." Jay yelled weakly.

"Sigh. Come on, lets go get dinner. I'm hungry." Anthony told him.

"My leg..." Jay whined.

"Sigh. We need to help Jay first though." Derek whined.

"Oh my Arceus! Jay you suck!" Anthony yelled as they left.

Chrono closed the door allowing Symphony to turn off her illusion ability. Symphony sat on the floor panting from exhaustion. She's not used to using her ability to cover half the room.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Pant. How's that?" Symphony asked.

I gave her a thumbs up, "Perfect. Maybe now I can actually do my job and not be distracted." I told her.

"I meant us. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"I wasn't mad at you in the first place. I thought our 'argument' would get them to leave. Instead they seemed more interested. Your quick thinking helped accelerate my plan. Thank you." I picked up a report, "I'll talk to Silvia when she gets back." I told her.

"I also have one more thing to talk about." Symphony asked.

"What's that?" I asked in return.

"How long until we're dragged onto the battlefield?" Symohony asked.

I sighed, "I don't know. Its up to the Matriarch to decide that." I answered honestly.

"So it can happen at anytime then?" Symphony asked.

"Basically," I responded.

"Ugh. That means we can get fucked over at any time." Symphony whined.

"Again, Basically." I responded.

"Do you even care?" Symphony asked.

"Not really." I placed a report down and wrote on it, "Technically, I have no real say in it." I told her.

"What if Silvia dies?" Symphony asked.

"Then I die. The Matriarch made me promise to die if Silvia dies," I told her uninterested.

"What if you die?" Symphony asked.

"Then Silvia lives. You don't understand, my life isn't important. It has no real importance." I replied still uninterested.

"I don't believe that." Symphony told me.

"Believe what you want. I really don't care." I told her.

"I think your scared." Symphony told me.

I did a mock laugh, "Scared of what?" I asked.

"Scared of Silvia dying. What if the Matriarch doesn't try to kill you. What if she takes you and your child." Symphony suggested.

"Yeah? Well, What if Arceus comes down from the heavens and shits gold?" I mocked.

Symphony slammed her fists on the desk and yelled, "I'm serious!"

I frowned, "Then it happens. Symphony, whatever happens, happens. I have no real control over anything." I told her.

"You control this camp don't you?" Symphony asked.

I laughed, "No! Silvia does, I'm just her mate. The others only listen to me because if they don't they'll get an unpleasant visit from Silvia." I told her honestly.

Symphony frowned, "Silvia gave you control over the camp you know. Your her mate and she's completely infatuated with you." Symphony told me.

"True." I looked down.

[Plus you deserve some control.] I heard Silvia say.

Symphony looked behind her to see Silvia there holding Alivia, "How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Hear!" Alivia yelled with a giggle.

[Rui, I don't want you to die.] I looked at her a little guilty, [I want you to live your life with me until your old. I want you to help me raise our daughter. Don't you want that?] Silvia asked.

I looked down sadly, "...Yes. I do." I told her.

Silvia placed Alivia on the floor, [Then try your best Rui. That's all I ask. No matter what, I'll always love you.] Silvia told me.

Alivia stumbled over to me and I placed her on my lap to pet her, "Silvia... I love you." I blushed.

"You must because she only said a few sentences and you change your attitude." Symphony fumed.

I raised an eyebrow, "I think that jealousy is showing." I smiled.

Silvia came over to kiss me, [Yeah, I agree.] Silvia grinned.

"Jealousy!" Alivia copied.

I smiled and hugged Alivia, "I'm not jealous." Symphony growled.

I shrugged, "Alright. How are you my little Alivia?" I asked as I picked her up over my head.

"Alivia!" she giggled happily.

I kissed Alivia's head, "Know what? I'm going to go train because I have a bad feeling about this war." Symphony told me.

I frowned as Symphony yelled, "I shouldn't have been a jerk. Here," I gave Alivia to Silvia, "I'm goint to go apologize." I told Silvia.

"Apologize!" Alivia yelled.

I smiled and kissed Alivia's head, "That's right. Daddy has to apologize. Bye." I kissed Silvia hard, "I'll be back." I told her.

Silvia blushed, [Ok. Be quick.] Silvia told me.

"I will." I smiled as I left.

I ran after Symphony and caught up with her on her way to the Clearing we last fought at. She wouldn't talk to me as we walked so I just walked beside her.

When we arrived there she finally spoke, "What do you want?" she asked.

"To apologize. I'm sorry for being such a douche." I told her.

Symphony shrugged, "Its in your nature to be a douche so I'm used to it," she replied with a hint of humor.

"Oh, so you do have a comical side." I joked.

Symphony sat down cross-legged and motioned for me to sit beside her. We stared at the sun as it started to set for a moment. I don't know how long we sat there but I could feel tension building between us.

"You wanna fight?" Symphony asked.

I laughed, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah for training." Symphony smiled.

"And here I thought you hate me." I joked.

Symphony smiled before getting up, "We have a complicated love-hate relationship. Come on, lets see what you got." Symphony challenged.

I got up and took a defensive stance as Symphony crossed her arms in front of her. I have to admit... Symphony can be really cool when she wants to be...

{Nightmare's point of view}

I was busy drinking some cold water as Suicide walked into the room after knocking. I didn't mean to ignore him but I had a lot on my mind with the Matriarch attacking my forces.

"Nightmare, our latest experiments have been a success." Suicide told me.

I turned to look at him, "What experiment exactly?" I asked.

"The Tune-up Experiment. It... uh... allows certain um..." Suicide went silent.

"...Oh my Arceus, you have no idea what it is..." I told him flat out.

"Um... we can go see it." Suicide suggested.

"No, we're going to test it. You against the best subject." I told him.

"Hell yeah, I've been itching for some action." Suicide agreed.

"Alright, lets go." I told him.

-one hour later-

"Just make sure the genetic augmentations are... Oh! Sir! Your here!" Our lead scientist greeted.

"Nicholas, its you. I was sure that one of your, quote on quote, 'mad' experiments would have killed you by now." I told him.

Nicholas is our leading scientist. He's the only Scientist that has been alive BEFORE the virus killed most of our race. In fact, he was the one that gave me my genetic upgrade. Nicholas is a short white male standing a just 5 feet. He has no genetic augmentations so he's just normal. He's about 65 years old and has a large bold spot on his head surrounded by bushy white hair. He wore a lab coat with a white t-shirt underneath it and plastic gloves. Around his neck was a small scarf that was given to him by his dead wife before she past to the disease. He wore tight white pants that went a little past his ankles with plain black dress shoes. If it wasn't for him there wouldn't be any genetically augmented humans... I guess... he's the father of augmentation.

"Suicide says you've had a recent experiment experience success. What was it?" I asked.

"Ah yes, the Tune-up experiment. Quite a remarkable experiment. One that takes two to make." Nicholas smiled.

"I'd like to see this experiment in action against Suicide. This will decide whether or not it was a true success." I explained.

"Alright. Come with me and I'll explain the experiment in detail." Nicholas told us as he turned to walk, "The idea first came up when I studied mega evolution. The ability for a pokemon to break past its final form and achieve a breakthrough ultimate evolution. However, that evolution took two to make initially or so we thought. We discovered that the mega evolution needs a certain amount of power to be achieved. If a pokemon was powerful enough, it could do it on its own. Initially, this project started off by using only one person. All male from ages 7-15. None succeeded. No physical changes but on closer inspection, we discovered a new mental change. We kept the subjects in captivity and moved on to using female subjects for the experiment all 16 or older. We were met with a strange success. The experiment created strange hexagon like crystals on their back. You can see them with your eyes but none of our scanners could detect them. The females gained a large increase in their strength, speed, and perception. They could even start to use various elements for their attacks. Ice, water, Fire etc. However, this wasn't what we wanted and we almost gave up until... One of the female subjects met one of the male subjects. They started to talk to each other until they became friends. Next thing we knew, he was able to complete our experiment through an ability called Linking. Before they met, the woman gained power based on the number of crystals they had." Nicholas told us.

"Wait, how were you even able to get those crystals to form?" I asked.

Nicholas smiled, "I was just about to explain that. Ditto. We used the genetic instability of Ditto to create this. However, you stopped me at the best part. We decided to dissect one of our male subjects that ended his own life. We were surprised to find those same crystals inside his bones. From what we discovered, over 30 percent of his bone structure was made of this crystal. So, when the boy befriended the female subject, they created a bond. This bond later led to the discovery of linking. Once linked, the boy can use various powers to create a field with various effects. These effects include Tempo, which slows enemy moment, Terra, which increases his link mate's movement, and Medical which heals his link mate. However... the male's body muscle is much harder to develop leaving them weak and slow. They have to work together to keep them safe or else the male will die. Without the male, the female will lose half of her abilities and cause a sudden feeling of emptiness. Even if she lives after her link mate dies, she'll fall into a suicidal depression. We only found this out recently when a few training sessions went too far." Nicholas explained.

"Wow, your research is incredible." I commented.

He glanced at me with a smile, "Just you wait until you see them in battle." Nicholas grinned.


	33. Ch 33 Synch and Tuner

Ch. 33 Synch and Tuner

(Here we go, we finally get to see the new experiment in action. Yay! I've been excited for this! Please favorite, alert, or review if your new to the story. I love it whenever you guys do. Also, 4 chapters in a row. I wonder why -Remembers the week only one chapter was uploaded- huh. I do have to much time on my hands.)

{Nightmare's point of view}

I was next to Nicholas as we looked through a glass window into a large white rectangle room. Suicide was in there stretching as I looked at the Hexagon shaped door on the other side of the room.

"What are they called? The girls and boys I mean." I asked.

"Women are called Synch, the males are called Tuners. Who he's about to fight hasn't even been hit in all the training operations. No one's even got close enough to touch her, not even her Tuner." Nicholas told me.

"Well... that's about to change today. Suicide won't pull any punches." I told him.

"Good. We need to collect data on how they'd fight against someone that isn't a Synch." Nicholas replied.

"And if they're killed?" I asked.

"Then they are replaced. There's never any short supply in willing test subjects." Nicholas replied.

The hexagon shaped doors slid into two halfs as a two people walked into the room. In front was a woman with Silver hair with red hair covering her forehead. Her eyes were Sapphire blue with long eyelashes. She looked 17 years old with pale white skin standing at 5 foot 7. She wore a plain grey tank top with matching shorts that were barely to her knees. I looked at her feet to see her wearing red heels. When she turned around, I noticed her back was open to show off the hexagons Nicholas talked about. There were ten of them in total with five on each side of her spine making a matching patterned like a bent straw.

"Your not going to mess up right!" she demanded.

The boy shook a little, "I won't. I promise mistress." he told her.

I cringed at the word 'mistress'. I hate that word so much. The boy on the other hand was only 12 years old with the same pigment of skin as the girl. He wore what looked like blue leather armor that cover his entire body, arms, and legs. Only his head was exposed as he stretched to make sure he could move fluently. He was a little more than half a foot shorter then his Synch so he stood at 5 feet tall. His hair's brown and slightly long so that it covered his forehead and the back of his neck. His eyes are gray with a tint of blue with a cute face.

"What's their names?" I asked.

"The girl's name is Bridget and the boy's name is Takashi." Nicholas answered.

Bridget looked at Suicide, "Where's your Synch?" she asked.

I suppressed a giggle, "She doesn't have much outside experience huh?" I asked.

Nicholas stayed quiet but Suicide wasn't, "I'm not like you and your boyfriend over there. I'm much worse then anything you could ever imagine. You better go full out or else this'll get ugly fast." Suicide warned.

Bridget's body started to glow as her clothes changed into a armor that resembled Takashi's. Except her shoulders, hips, hands, elbows, knees and feet had metal plates to protect them.

She held out a hand, "Hand Sonic," she spoke clearly as a straight serrated blade came out from the back of her right hand, "Trust me, I've heard that a hundred times. This'll be over quickly." she told Suicide.

I openly laughed, "Oh Arceus, she does not know what she's in for." I said mostly to myself.

"We'll see..." Nicholas whispered.

Bridget held her hand out towards Takashi. With a sigh, he quickly sat cross-legged to watch his Synch try to beat Suicide.

Then she moved at a speed normal people like Nicholas would miss in a blink. However, to me and Suicide, she was still moving in slow motion. I watched as she ran at Suicide and tried to stab him with her blade. Instead, much to Nicholas' surprise, Suicide caught the attack using just his index finger and thumb. They caught the blade and refused to let her pull it back. Suicide glared at her as she tried desperately to get free. With a twist of his finger, Suicide snapped the blade and forced Bridget to retreat. Takashi got up and tried to go over and check on his partner but she stopped him in his tracks with a glare. With a glow, her blade rebuilt itself. I think she just realized that Suicide isn't all talk.

"Takashi, I'm going to need your help." Bridget admitted.

"Got it, Tempo!" Takashi held and he touched the floor with his hands.

I noticed a blue light enveloped the floor with a Hexagon pattern. Suicide suddenly fell to one knee before standing up and narrowing his eyes. Bridget ran towards Suicide again and, this time, forced Suicide to dodge the attack. Slash after slash, Bridget was on the attack. With the Tempo field up, Suicide could barely even jump now. Bridget was completely unaffected by the field. It must be the bond they share that allows specifically her to move in it unrestricted. Suicide started to grin and I couldn't help but join him. He was enjoying this but playtime was over. Bridget accelerated towards him but he dodged it with renewed speed and ran past her. Takashi was completely defenseless and Suicide knew it. I noticed something swung in Suicide's hand as he ran. Bridget was faster than Suicide so she cut him off to protect Takashi. Bridget started to attack Suicide widely in an attempt to get a hit. Suicide dropped whatever was in his hand onto the floor without Bridget noticing. I looked at it closely to see it was a coin with a string through it. I watched as it floated into the air and went in front of a unsuspecting Takashi. He stared at it as it suddenly started to swing back and forth. Within seconds, Takashi was completely hypnotized by the coin.

"Turn off the field!" Suicide ordered.

"Huh?" Bridget asked as she looked at her Tuner before yelling, "Don't do it Takashi!"

Takashi touched the floor and said, "Tempo off."

The blue field completely vanished making Suicide back at 100 percent. With a strong backhand, he hit Bridget hard enough to send her rolling away. She glared at Suicide hatefully as I noticed her eyes had a blue hexagon around the pupil.

"Sir, she's showing signs of instability." A scientist warned.

"Let the test continue." Nicholas ordered.

"But sir she..." the scientist protested.

"I said, let the test continue." Nicholas repeated strictly.

I glanced at Nicholas as the scientist lowered his head and said, "Yes sir."

Some even began to show on her cheeks as she suddenly moved at twice the speed. Suicide was barely able to dodge as she cut a bit of his shoulder. The second Suicide stood up, he got stabbed in the back and thrown across the room. Bridget's body started to changed as a dark metallic crystal started to cover her body. It started with metallic crystal spikes coming from the hexagon crystals on her back.

With Suicide's focus gone, Takashi snapped out of the trance, "Bridget! No!" Takashi yelled.

Bridget went to attack Suicide again but Takashi used Tempo to stop her movement completely by focusing it on her. With a loud screech, Bridget broke the Tempo and released herself from it.

"She's going Nova." Another yelled.

"What's Nova?" I demanded.

"Its... Sigh. Its when a Synch loses control over herself and allows the hexagon crystals to control and change her. Making her into a... metallic crystal being of destruction. She'll soon reach her max strength and kill as many people as she can." Nicholas explained.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I accused.

Nicholas sighed, "Yes and no. I had hoped that her Tuner would keep her in check but that went out the window." Nicholas told me.

Bridget started to walk towards Takashi with conflict on her face. Takashi backed up until his back hit the door. Suicide hasn't moved and I could tell that he's using Takashi as a distraction to heal.

"I'm going in." I told Nicholas.

"Wait, we need to see this through. I believe in them. She can still turn this around." Nicholas told me.

I growled hatefully as I turned my attention back to Bridget and Takashi. Bridget stood over Takashi and I noticed Bridget was stopping herself as the Nova transformation stopped. It started to break off as she started to cry.

"Tak..." she said silently.

"Huh?" Takashi asked.

"Ta... Ka... Shi..." Bridget whispered as the metallic crystals broke off a little faster.

"Mistress." Takashi replied.

Bridget grabbed her head before falling to her knees, "Takashi! Ack!" Bridget screamed.

I was amazed, "She... stopped it." I commented.

"'They', stopped it." Nicholas corrected.

I glanced at him to see his smile before looking back at Bridget as she fell onto Takashi. The metallic crystal spikes on her back went inside her back and replaced itself with her hexagon crystals. Takashi laid her onto her back and sat a step away from her.

Quickly, she sat up panting, "Ugh. My head hurts... Wait! Did we win!?" Bridget asked.

I looked over at Suicide who gingerly laid against a wall, "No. You suddenly turned into some kind of monster." Suicide told her.

Bridget glanced at Takashi who confirmed it by saying, "You had the metallic crystals covering some of your face and back."

Bridget looked down, "So we failed?" Bridget asked.

"No. We still have our last technique." Takashi suggested.

"Last technique?" I asked.

Nicholas grinned as he nodded towards them, "Fine, I'll let you touch me but only this once." Bridget smiled.

Bridget grabbed Takashi's hand as he said, "Synchro form."

Light enveloped the both of them as I noticed the boy merge with her suit. The light started to shine brightly as her suit changed from blue to red. The metal plate grew thinner but covered more of her body. Yellow holo rings appeared around her wrists that floated there unaffected by gravity. The blade on her hand transformed into a sword that she wields with her right hand. There were multiple blue Hexagons clustered alongside each other on the bottoms of her cheeks. Her eyes went from blue to silver with an orange Hexagon around her pupil.

"Sir... its a success. A perfect Synchro form has been achieved." A scientist reported.

"Now, lets see how Suicide handles it." Nicholas told them.

"He'll handle it easily. He's only been using about 5 percent of his power." I told them.

"F... five percent? Is it even possible for someone to be that strong?" Nicholas asked.

I grinned evilly and glanced at Nicholas, "Don't underestimate the power of a legendary pokemon in human hands. Suicide isn't going to allow her to waste his time. Lets see how much better she is." I told them.

I think I saw some sweat go down Nicholas' head as he turned to look back at Suicide and Synchro Bridget. Out of her back came ten holographic wings as she went at a speed Nicholas couldn't see. Suicide, however, matched and surpassed it. He dodged her attacks easily as she tried her best to beat him. He's going all out now however. Impressive, that girl is going times 6 speed in that form. Amazing... However... Thud! Bridget got punched in the stomach by Suicide. She choked on blood for a second before falling onto her back. Light enveloped her as she laid on her back panting with Takashi right next to her doing the same.

Bridget got up and yelled in frustration, "Damn it! We lost!"

Suicide helped Takashi up, "Yes but I have to admit. You did an amazing job. I am thoroughly impressed by how fast and strong you two are." Suicide complimented.

"T-Thanks." Takashi stammered.

"Tell me, who are you really?" Bridget demanded.

Suicide smiled, "My name really is Suicide. I'm the second strongest in our army. Our leader is up there." Suicide told them as he pointed at me.

"Did... he watch all of that?" Bridget asked.

I was tired of being a bystander so I destroyed the glass window and jumped into the room, "Yes. I watched all of it. I have to say, it was amazing. You two were unbelievably good." I complimented.

"But we didn't win." Bridget argued.

"Its not about winning. Its about your strength, your skill. You went all out and I have to say. I'm impressed and that's an achievement all in itself." I complimented.

"Yeah, so don't be down." Suicide smiled.

I glanced at Suicide, "However, Suicide, why didn't you dodge her attack when she went berserk? I know you could've dodged it easily." I asked.

Suicide scratched the back of his head, "hee hee hee, I'm called suicide for one reason. I love pain. I wanted to give her a chance at damaging me. It felt very refreshing to be injured." Suicide answered.

I grinned at him, "What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

Outside of our earshot, Nicholas was talking to his scientists, "So, do we have enough data?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. With this new data we can begin the mark 2 project tomorrow." a Scientist responded.

"Perfect. I know one woman who will definitely take the opportunity." Nicholas smiled as he looked at Nightmare.

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up next to Silvia with Alivia right between us. I caressed Silvia's cheek to wake her up. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open to see me smiling at her. I nudged my head at our sleeping Ralts to which Silvia got the wrong idea. I meant, 'Doesn't she look adorable,' and somehow it turned to, 'Lets go take a shower.'

'I meant she looked adorable,' I told her firmly.

Silvia grinned, [Whatever. Lets go shower before she wakes up.] Silvia told me.

Silently we got up and took our shower together like we normally do. When we got out, our little Ralts was waiting for us. She smiled happily as she bounced on the bed before falling off. We both ran over to comfort her when she let out a low wail. Silvia picked her up as I rubbed her back. Both of us were sending waves of comfort to our crying baby Ralts.

[Don't worry my dear little Alivia.] Silvia cooed.

Alivia sniffled, "Ralts..." she said quietly.

I turned Alivia enough so that I could kiss her head, "You'll be ok Alivia." I told her.

"Be... Ok..." Alivia copied.

Silvia giggled, [Looks like the father is going to have to teach his daughter how to speak.] Silvia grinned.

"Actually, no. He's not." We heard Ausa say.

We both looked at her horrified, "A...Ausa. Your here. Wh-why are you here?" I stammered.

"Cut the crap. You know why I'm here." Ausa told us.

"Crap!" Alivia copied with a giggled.

[Look at what you did! You caught her a bad word...] Silvia whined.

Ausa approached Silvia hostilely, "I don't care. I think you know what I'm here for." Ausa told Silvia.

I stood between them and stared at Ausa unmoving, [Rui...] Silvia whispered.

I was shivering but I didn't move, "I'm not letting you take my daughter." I told her with sheer determination.

Ausa sighed, "Rui, I can leave a trail of bodies or we can do this peacefully and no one dies." Ausa told me.

I got on my knees and grabbed her hand to everyone's surprise, "Please don't take my daughter!" I begged.

Ausa smacked me hard enough to lay me onto the floor, "Ah! Waah!" Alivia cried when she saw me get hit.

I looked up at Ausa as she glared at my daughter before kicking me, "How! Dare! You!" she yelled in between kicks.

"Daddy!" Alivia yelled.

"Shut up!" Ausa yelled.

Alivia snuggled into Silvia's chest and started crying, [Why are you doing this?] Silvia asked.

I could tell Silvia was crying, "Why? Simple. I never wanted a child of my own and Arceus granted me a successor. Your daughter will be my student. I will teach her everything she needs to be a Matriarch for our people. You two can't keep her." Ausa told us.

I grabbed Ausa's hand again, "Please. I'll do anything. Anything!" I yelled.

Ausa looked at me and made to hit me but stopped, "Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why do you always resist?" Ausa asked.

"I have to." I answered.

"Why?" Ause asked.

"Because no one else will. Only I can protect what I hold dear. Whether its my child, mate or even my own body. I resist because I refuse to be like everyone else. I don't want to be like Jay. I don't want to be like Symphony. I... don't want to be like my mom." I told her.

A flash of me crying as my mother beat me for not being perfect. I hate my mother and everything she forced me to learn. Silvia has done more for me than anyone else did. She gave me a family and I have to try and protect that.

"There was a boy..." Ausa told me suddenly.

"A boy..?" I asked.

"Yes. He was very little when I met him. My mother thought it was time I met a human male. The boy was forced to grow up with me. Everyone else was mean to him except me. In time, he was my best friend. By the time I became a Kirlia, he was 13 years old. My mother named him my servant to do all my bidding. However, we had sex numerous times behind my mother's back. I loved the boy and then it happened." Ausa whispered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Being young, I decided to help him escape. I told him that I'd doing anything for his birthday. He only had one wish. To escape. I honored my promise to do anything for him and helped him escape. I followed him until he was found by a group of humans that demanded to know what happened to him. He explained everything including what he did with me in private. Upon hearing that, the boy was punched in the stomach. He fell to his knees only to be kicked in the face onto his back. The leader of the group said that he 'committed' a crime against Arceus and humanity. I watched as they started to stab the boy because shooting him was a 'waste of ammo'. When they were done, they just left his cut up body there. Alone, I walked over to his body with tears streaming down my face. I tried to lift his body up but instead watched as he head rolled off it from the numerous deep neck wounds. Horrified, I released his body to let it lay on the floor and let out a loud screech. During my screech I evolved but didn't stop there as I evolved even further into my mega evolution with a mega stone. My hatred and sorrow empowering me to get revenge. Due to not having a dress, I was naked but didn't care at all. I found the ones responsible and made sure they survived the entire skinning during the frolk-dei-skol. When I finished, I'd stab their hearts and twist the blade before moving on to the next one. That's how I made my dress and realized that humans don't deserve to live in this world. I thought that all of them were against mating with pokemon. They've killed not only pokemon but each other as well. Animals. Mindless and disobedient... until I met you. At first you were just some brat that didn't know his place but..." Ausa started to cry, "I can see some of the boy I loved in you Rui." Ausa told me.

"Ausa..." I whispered.

"Rui... I have to take her with me." I opened my mouth to protest but she covered it, "However... not today. When she's a Kirlia I'll come take here with me. I'll keep her but you can come visit and stay whenever you want." Ausa told me.

"Ausa... thank you." I told her.

Ausa suddenly grabbed me and kissed me, "Rui... the last time I fell in love with a boy was long ago. Make Silvia happy." Ausa whispered.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Well, you kind of put me in a bad spot by kissing me." I replied nervously.

"Don't worry, she won't be mad. Right Silvia?" Ausa asked.

Silvia did a weak thumbs up with a forced smile, [Right...] Silvia replied.

"...I'm so dead." I said aloud.

"Good luck." Ausa whispered as she walked by and left.

[Rui...] Silvia growled.

I held up my hands defensively, "Its not my fault! She kissed me!" I yelled with a nervous blush.

Silvia placed Alivia on our bed, [Alivia... I'm about to teach you how to discipline naughty boys.] Silvia growled.

"D-discipline!?" I yelled nervously.

"Discipline!" Alivia yelled happily.

"Uh oh..." I said to myself as I quickly tried to run away only to get caught by psychic. I don't know why I tried when the 'discipline' wasn't even bad at all.


	34. Ch 34 My Nightmare

Ch. 34 My Nightmare Part 1

{Jason's point of view}

My nightmare started when I was four even if I wasn't old enough to realize it yet. I lived in a large mansion with my family. My father and mother both owned their own companies. Father's revolved around medical research while my mother's revolved around the clothing industry. They, however, named me the bastard child. I remember how much they'd yell at me, hit me, and almost killed me. Only one person stood up for me and that was my older sister. She's six years older than me. I was so grateful to her, that I'd do anything to please her. When she'd take a bath, I'd scrub her body. If she was hungry, I'd walk across the entire mansion just to get her food. I even allowed myself to be used as a punching bag when she was learning how to fight. I did so much for her because she'd stand up for me. My parents wanted to kick me out onto the street as an orphan. No one would've tried to get them in trouble with it since they were so vastly wealthy. However, my sister was the perfect child to them and they'd do anything she wanted. With just one sentence from her, they allowed me to stay. As I got older, I started to realize that the way she was treating me was not like a sister. She instead was treating me like a servant or a slave. If I didn't want to do something she'd pull the, 'I can get dad to kick you out right now if you want' card on me. Then, when I turned nine, she did this.

"Ow! Your pulling on my ear too hard!" I complained.

"Shut up! Want me to go talk to dad?" She asked.

"No..." I replied silently.

"Good. Now get in there." She told me with a shove into her bedroom.

At the age of nine I was only about 4 feet tall. My white skin wasn't too pale with my short brown hair. I wore a blue t-shirt that day with black shorts. I didn't have any shoes on since we were inside our mansion. My sister's room, however, scared me. Her ceiling had to be at least 30 feet higher with large chains dangling down from the ceiling. I stared at them in horror as I heard the door behind me get locked. I knew it was my sister and I shouldn't be scared right? However, I felt slightly scared as I felt my sister hug me from behind and caress my body. She started rubbing my chest and left arm gently as she laid her cheek on my head. I blushed as she continued to do this for a while before I shook her off me. I turned to look at my sister and noticed she didn't have a shirt on. She took a step towards me so that I had to look up to see her face. She was about 5 foot 6 with paler skin then me. Her breasts were C cup that were at forehead level to me. She had a black bra on with a lacey design on it. As for her bottoms, she had a red skirt on with sandals. Her body was fairly curvy as it showed off an hourglass figure. Next thing I knew, she smacked me.

I held my cheek in shock as I heard her yell, "How dare you! I didn't say you could get away from me!"

I looked at my sister and noticed her holding a metal chain with a grin. Before I could even try to dodge, she swung the metal chain at me in a diagonal strike. It connected with my left shoulder to send pain throughout my body. I fell onto my butt as I held my left shoulder. I moved my shirt a bit to see the impact and noticed a bruise already formed with a chain link indent. I bit back tears as I looked up at my sister to see her sporting a twisted smile. She held the chain over her head as she prepared another strike. I kicked with my legs to dodge this one and tried to get up.

Instead, my sister ran towards me and slashed the chain across my face, "Bad boy! Sit!" She yelled.

I sat on my butt as I rubbed my face to find a horizontal cut on my cheek. It bled enough to make trail that went down my cheek and drip off my chin. I looked up at my sister, shivering in fear as she approached me.

"Good boy." She smiled.

"Mary... why are you?" I asked.

Smack! "Don't call me that when we're alone. Call me, Mistress. I want to hear you say it. Say 'Mistress'." Mary whispered.

She grabbed my throat and forced my mouth to her ear, "M...Mistress." I whispered.

"Louder." She ordered.

"Mistress." I said clearly.

"What was that?" She asked with a grin.

"Mistress!" I yelled.

"Good boy." She whispered.

She smacked my right arm with her chain, "Ow!" I yelled.

She hit me again, "Take off your shirt." she ordered.

"W-why?" I stammered.

She slammed the chain on the floor, "Now! Or do you want me to get father to kick you out?" she threatened.

I sniffled as I took off my shirt and the bruises were revealed by the dim light in her room. My sister stared at me as if she was absorbing the sight of my upper body. I felt so uncomfortable now that I was exposed like this because of my abusive sister.

"Now, get on my bed." Mary ordered.

I did as she asked and sat on her bed as she crawled on it. Her bed was a king sized bed with blood red blankets and large white pillows. She roughly pushed me onto my back as he slowly dragged her chain up my right arm. Her other hand rubbed my left arm from my wrist all the way up to my shoulder.

Even though she was whispering to me, it sounded like a demon was talking to me, "You have such nice skin. Almost as nice as mine right my dear... Hm..." she stopped and thought to herself.

I looked up at her as she kept rubbing my left arm until she tied her chain around my right wrist. I looked up at it as she started to pull on it.

"Mm. I'll call you my Toy. My little puppet." Mary whispered.

I started to struggle as Mary pinned me, "L... let me go." I said quietly.

Mary smacked me before untying the chain to start choking me with it, "You ungrateful peasant! Mom and Dad don give a shit about you! Jason... in this household, no one cares for you. No one can protect you but me. So don't be disrespectful and call me Mistress! Do I make myself clear!" Mary yelled.

"Yes... I'll do... what you want..." I choked and hung my head defeated.

Mary started laughing as she threw aside the chain and crawled to use her height advantage to look down at me. Her face looked twisted as she looked at my helplessness.

"Come on, did you really think I'd let you escape? When father was ready to throw you into the streets because mother couldn't stand the sight of you. I took pity on you! I'm the only one that gave you comfort." She told me as she tied chains around my wrists.

The chains were attached to the bed ensuring that I was trapped under my sadistic sister. I felt so empty and hollow inside. Her words were true... our parents hate me.

"I know Mistress." I told her almost lifelessly.

She took off my shorts, "That's so wonderful to hear Jason. I'm quite delighted with your behavioral change." Mary told me.

"Of course Mistress..." my words felt so empty.

She rubbed my legs, thighs, and chest, "I'm so glad that I'll get to touch you. You'll make sure that I'm the only one that will right?" Mary asked with a sick grin.

I just stared at the ceiling with dried tears, "Yes, Mistress." I responded soullessly.

Mary started to lick my cheek and ear as she laid on top of my body. Her body effectively pinned me there as she rubbed and licked all she wanted. My own fucking sister... I... I should have left when I could. Instead... I saw flashes of Mary watching me shower, getting dress, and swimming. How... how long has she been wanting to do this to me and why? I started crying as Mary forced her tongue in my mouth.

"Aw, don't cry my little Toy. Tell me, and be honest, your body was yearning for my gentle touch wasn't it? My hands feeling it up and down is pure delight right?" Mary asked as she rubbed my crotch.

"I..." I couldn't answer her, 'No. I hate it. I despise everything about it.' I thought to myself.

Mary smacked me, "Answer me when I asked a question Toy!" Mary yelled.

I started crying loud enough to whimper and sniffle, "Yes. Of course Mistress." I replied when I stopped myself from crying.

Why even bother crying... I'll just cry later in my room like I always do, "Heh heh... Hahahaha!" Mary laughed crazily, "I knew it! I knew it was true. Now look at me and smile." Mary ordered.

I looked at her with tear filled eyes and fake smiled, "Yes, anything you want Mistress." I replied without any emotion.

Mary smiled at that as she forced my boxers off. I... I couldn't look at her as she started fondling with my body. I just stared at the ceiling biting my lip and whimpering every once in a while. At one point she started to pinch my stomach as she sucked me off. Some hurt more then others but I laid there like a good toy and took it. Mary was right... I was nothing but a toy... Mary continued to do other things like forced oral... positions and other things that humiliated me further. There wasn't any intercourse since Mary had enough fun as it was.

-The next day-

I ran through the halls as fast as I could with tears in my eyes. I had to tell them. I have too! Maybe this'll change things. Maybe... I won't be the bastard child anymore.

I busted into my parents' room screaming, "Dad!" But it was empty.

I took a few steps into the room but the door slammed shut, "You were going to tell daddy about last night. Weren't you?" Mary asked.

I shivered in fear as I hesitantly turned around to see Mary standing in front of the door holding her favorite chain, "M... Mary." I said in shock.

Mary looked around, "Its just us two in here so your not supposed to call me Mary. I'll give you a second chance though and maybe I won't beat you." Mary asked with a sick grin.

"I'm telling our parents and they're going to kick you out!" I yelled as I stood there shivering.

Mary grinned as she approached me, "No. They're not." Mary told me.

I tried to back up but I tripped on my parents' carpet, "W-why?" I stammered.

Mary approached me as I started crawling backwards, "They're on a business trip and won't be back for a few months. Until then... I'm in charge," Her voice sounded very demonic, "But I'm always in charge. Right little toy?" she asked.

I started having a mental breakdown as I remembered last night events, "N-no." I stammered as tears developed.

"Maybe last night... I was too kind." Mary said thoughtfully.

"No Mistress!" I told her.

She stood right in front of me as she raised her hand with the chain and proceeded to beat me, "You will learn little toy! I'm in control! I'm your goddess! Your Mistress! That name isn't just for show!" Mary yelled.

I curled into a ball as she repeatedly hit me with the metal chain on my legs, back and arms. By the time she stopped, my body was covered in bruises and cuts. I shivered in fear and pain as she roughly threw picked me up just to throw me onto my back. I was too sore and wrecked with pain to stop her. Through one half lidded eye, I watched as she pinned me and ripped my shirt off. I felt seventeen bruises pulse in pain from how rough she was. She started off feeling my skin with her hands like yesterday. I guess this is going to be a regular thing...

-1 year later-

Its been year now and honestly, its been the worst year I've ever experienced. Our parents died one month after leaving on their business trip from the disease. To avoid my depression I'd occasionally cut my wrists using various sharp objects from knives to the tops of fences. Anything to help me forget the emotional and mental scars my sister gave me. My sister, being the blessed child, got everything our parents had. Using it, she basically created her own government after the real one collapsed. However, today I was going to leave this place and never look back. I figured out the patterns the guards use to patrol the perimeter outside our mansion. After lunch, my sister went to take a nap giving me the time I needed. My plan worked out perfectly so I won't go into exact details because what's important, is that I got the fuck out of there. After three hours of running I finally collapsed from exhaustion. I only realized what had happened at that moment. I was free. Truly free. I was so happy that I was crying tears of joy. However, my crying of joy was cut short went a group of soldiers found me. I looked up at them and noticed some were horrified. Their eyes were fixated on the countless number of cuts on my wrists. Some still fresh with blood. I smiled at them before passing out. When I woke up, I found myself in a rather large human camp. At first, they didn't trust me but I could understand that. Instead, they forced me to do grunt work ranging from crop management to servitude. While staying there, I had a severe phobia of women because of my sister. This phobia caused many issues but I eventually overcame it. After two years of working there, the camp was attacked and all the friends I made were killed. One of which was raped right in front of me and I had to watch as she was penetrated repeatedly. It was only after that attack I realized how much I hated this world but noticed how much I love my own kind. They're nothing like my sister. They're kind and caring. I went with the survivors to a nearby human camp that was just as big as our old one. When we first arrived, we were treated hostilely. I even got shot in the arm because everyone was on edge. Honestly, I thought we were going to have a full scale battle but it never happened. The leader of the camp gladly accepted us and I stayed there for two years. When I turned fourteen, I heard that the old military still exists and recruits people of all ages. I joined the first group that wanted to go and be recruited. The walk took us seven days to complete since we had to go deep into human territory. Over the first few years I was free, I found out that pokemon were at war with us. With our military weapons still intact, we were able to hold them off. However, with so many dead, there weren't many people able to use automated weaponry. The Military base was huge. The entire base was about 2 square miles. When I got in, I dropped my name and they were suddenly very compliant. They even gave me a private room with clothes and everything.

I was talking to a soldier, "So this is where I'll stay?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course sir. Only the best for you and your family." The soldier told me.

"...Right. My family..." I told him.

"Oh, and you have a visitor." He told me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'll go tell them your available. They'll be right in." he told me.

I started unpacking while I suddenly felt a chill up my spine. Something did not feel right. I tried to ignore it but I heard footsteps as they approached my room.

Then my guest came in, "Hello Jason." A familiar voice greeted.

I dropped the shirt I was holding as I turned to see my sister, "M-Mary." I stammered.

"Its been a long time since I've last seen you... hasn't it? My little Toy." Mary grinned.

I could feel panic rising inside me. Its been four years since I've seen her. How am I still afraid of her like the weak 9 year old I used to be. I couldn't move as she walked towards me but was examining my room. I couldn't stop myself but from glancing at her hands to see if she has that chain.

"Ah. They sure know how to keep a room clean. I remember when I stayed in this room when I joined." She told me.

My eyes widened, "You joined the Military?" I asked in shock.

"Of course. How else would they recognize your last name?" Mary asked.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I was told. How else?" Mary answered.

I felt something on my right wrist and looked to see a tiny chain on it. I freaked out and shook my right arm vigorously. I started crying as I made for the door.

Mary grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Hey, that's not nice Jason. You leave your sister alone for years and then when you see her, you try to run? Seems you lost your good manners on your adventure." Mary smiled with a glint of superiority in her eyes.

Mary forced me onto the bed and closed the door, "Stop!" I yelled.

She turned to look at me grinning, "Stop what? I haven't done anything yet. Could it be that your body craves my gentle touch?" Mary asked.

"No! I hate it! Its disgusting! Your my sister... Mary you have to stop!" I yelled in distress.

"...Is the door closed Jason?" Mary asked.

"Y-yes. But what does that have to do with..?" I started.

"Then you don't call me Mary." She grabbed me and forced me into a hug as she rubbed my body and breathed in my ear in that demonic voice I feared, "Tell me... what are you supposed to call me? If you answer me I might be easy on you."

I bit my lip as I fought back tears, "No... No! I'm different now!" I yelled as I struggled.

She pushed me onto my back and ripped off my shirt like she used too with a crazed smile, "Jason. No one cares about you," She grabbed my throat, "Did you forget everything I did for you. Even now I'm working to help you. If you don't resist, I'll take you back with me and you'll be safe... or I could help you get a better life here." Mary grinned as she bit my ear.

"Ah... what?" I asked.

"Jason... I'm the only one that truly cares about you. I can help you get better training and rise in the ranks faster." She then whispered, "All you need to do is say my name my little Toy,"

Mary rubbed my arms and chest just like she used to, "No. I'm not the same person I used to be." I told her.

"Really? Your skin is still just as soft and smooth as it used to be. You still shiver like you used to be and..." She whispered the last part, "Your body still enjoys the touch like it used to."

"No. I hate you. I hate your touch." I replied.

She rubbed my thighs and licked my cheek, "I brought your favorite chain." she whispered as I heard a cling.

I felt tiny chains wrapping itself on my body as I started struggling. I knew deep down that they were figments of my imagination but it felt so real. Mary took out the chain and threatened to hit me with it.

"Last chance my little toy. No one's going to save you. I own you. Now, what's my name? Say it and I'll forgive you." Mary whispered.

I stared at the ceiling. A feeling of helplessness washed over me as I suddenly fell back into her hands.

"Yes Mistress." I said as I stared at the ceiling.

She grabbed my face and made me look at her, "Smile for me," she grinned.

I fake smiled with my tear filled as she stared fondling with my body, "Please help me Mistress." I pleaded.

"With what?" Mary asked.

"I want to be the best soldier ever. Please, get me trained by the best." I begged.

Mary forced me into a kiss, "Of course. Ready my little toy?" Mary asked in a demonic whisper.

"Of course. Here, let me chain you up. It'll be just like it used to be~" Mary whispered.


	35. Ch 35 My Nightmate part 2

Ch. 35 My Nightmare Part 2

{Jason's point of view}

I woke up chained to the bed. I guess nothing has changed. I didn't even want to get up but had to as I felt something rise up. My arms were suddenly free of the chains that binded them as I rolled off the bed. I shook violently as I puked on the floor. Last night my sister went farther than she ever went before. I started crying as I fell onto my side. All over my skin I feel her touch even more so than before. Tiny chains were wrapped around my wrists. I knew they weren't real but no matter how much I blinked and rubbed my eyes, they wouldn't disappear. I punched the ground angrily as my tears flowed.

'I'm going to be in the military! I can't... I can't be crying like this.' I thought angrily.

"You know why your my favorite little toy? Because your innocent. Ignorant to what males are for. Do you even know what your thing is called? I bet you don't. Don't worry, it's normal now. Most boys haven't received sex ed. since there's no schools and no one wants to give boys the idea. Don't worry though. Your big sister will teach you." I heard her voice.

I don't even know what she does to me but last night was different. I was inside her. She never did that before. I'm so confused! I was finally able to get up and look through my stuff until I found a knife. I haven't done this in a long time... I wonder if... I rubbed the edge of the blade with my thumb earning a nice horizontal cut. It hurts but it strangely felt better. Its... only one time so... I took the blade and made a deep horizontal cut on my wrist. The blood quickly darkened as the wound bled.

I heard a gasp come from behind me, "What are you doing!?" a soldier asked.

I looked at the bleeding wound before I glanced to look at him showing one crazed eye, "Oh... just making sure I'm alive." I told him.

The soldier forced me to see a medic that bandaged me up. Upon seeing all my scars, I received a lecture on why I shouldn't commit self harm. I pretended to listen but none of them understood the position I was in. How I felt... How could they? They're just a bunch of puppets that point and shoot. Then again... what am I? A pathetic depressed boy that's used like a toy by his own sister. My sister kept her promise and talked to the military officers to get me the best training. Instead of being with the normal recruits and going through the basic training, I, along with another boy, was recruited into an elite team called Retro. I couldn't help but glance at the boy. He was a year younger then me I guess. He looked eager from how much he was bouncing around as we walk.

I decided to ask a stupid question in order to start conversation, "So, you joining as well?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smile, "Hell yeah. You?" He asked.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" I asked with my hand extended.

He shook it vigorously, "I guess not... Whoa! What did you do to your wrists!?" he asked.

I pulled my hand back and hid my wrists, "Just uh... way to cope." I answered.

"Huh... my name's Charles. You?" Charles asked.

"Uh... Snips." I lied.

"Snips? That's a weird name." Charles commented with an unimpressed look.

I did a fake smile as I replied with, "My parents... weren't exactly the most creative bunch."

"From your name, I have to agree." Charles replied.

I did a nervous laugh and smile as we walked into an underground passage. Our guide was a person wearing a green metal clad helmet that resembled a Bisharp head. In place of the eyes, it had green glass acting as visors. The passage was old and decrepit with disrepair. The walls and half circle ceiling was made out of clean cut stone covered in mold or cracks. At one point, the ceiling was completely broken and half blocked the corridor. We had to press our backs to the wall and shimmy between the space to the other side of the corridor. When we were through, we continued down until we reach a large 40 feet by 50 feet room filled with beds, a kitchen, tables, chairs, and an armory. There were ten soldiers in the room playing cards. Our guide stopped and took off the helmet revealing long blood red hair. She was a woman which wasn't a big shock to me.

"Since we're here, let me introduce myself. My name is Stacy of the Blood Moon. Leader of Team Retro." Stacy introduced herself with a bow.

I took a step back and looked around the room, "My name's Snips." I told her.

"Really? Interesting." Stacy told me with a hint of disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at my wrists, "Nice scars." she commented.

I hid my wrists by folding my arms under my chest, "Thanks..." I told her.

"Oh! I'm Charles!" Charles yelled.

I looked at Charles and couldn't help but laugh to myself. He's only about 4 foot 11. His skin looked tan meaning he must be out in the sun a lot. Maybe he was a farmer before he joined? I looked at his clothes to see them a bit ragged with visible knitting used to repair the rips. His shirt was ragged with various rips bound by threads. It was blue with from how old it was, the color had dulled out. His shorts on the other hands were torn all over the bottom of it around his knees. I suppressed a giggle. It was like a skirt. His shoes completely wrecked, the soles of it were hanging off every time he took a step.

"What's up with your clothes?" I asked Charles.

He shuffled nervously, "I... have nothing else to wear." Charles blushed.

"Oh..." I wanted to say more but just stayed quiet.

"Don't worry, you'll get a uniform once you earn your first kill." Stacy told him.

"Until then, you two can be bunk mates since your both recruits." One of the soldiers told us from their poker game.

With that, Charles went straight for our bunk beds and jumped onto the top. He's got some nice jumping skills, I'll give him that. The top of the bunk bed was at least 6 feet. Either that, or he was just too excited so he overexerted himself. I just sighed and laid on the bunk bed. I stared at the ceiling of it, which was Charles' mattress, and wondered what the training would be like.

"You as excited as I am?" Charles asked as he suddenly hung his head from the top, down.

"Yeah. Be careful when you hang your head like that. You might get dizzy from the blood rushing to your head." I told him, earning a giggle to which I ask, "What's so funny?"

"Your already acting like my friend Snips." Charles told me.

I smiled at him, "I guess so but be careful, I won't pull any punches if we have to fight." I replied.

"Good. I'll even let you get the first punch free. It'll help me learn to take a punch and return one at twice the power." Charles told me.

"Whatever you say. Oh, and by the way, your face is red." I told him.

"Huh? I feel... dizzy." He murmured before falling off the bed.

I cringed at the thud but relaxed when he raised a hand and gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head with disapproval before laying back to relax. I fell asleep with a smile knowing that no one's going to hurt me.

-The Next Day-

I felt someone shaking me as I struggled to wake up. When I did, I saw my sister's face with her chain dangling right in front of me. I screamed and fell off the bed struggling against my sheets. When I stopped, I noticed it was just Stacy trying to wake me up.

"In all my years of training new cadets, that was a first. Mind explaining?" Stacy asked.

"Um... just a bad dream sir." Stacy raised an eyebrow, "I mean ma'am!" I yelled with a blush.

"That's better. Now," She took out an airhorn, "Time to wake up buttercup." Stacy grinned as she blew the airhorns right in Charles ear.

"Ah!" Charles screamed before rolling off the bed and landed on his face.

"Wow, I rate ten out of ten." I joked.

Charles slowly raised a fist at me before raising his middle finger. I laughed as I noticed Stacy wasn't in her uniform so I can actually see her figure. Stacy's eyes are greenish Hazel with a slightly darker skin tone then Charles. I noticed that she had a pleasant aroma about her that resembled freshly cooked pancakes on a Sunday morning. Her body was quite toned as she sported B-cup breasts. Her muscles were firm and slightly noticeable but strangely added to her beauty. When she stands, she at least 5 foot 10. She wore a slightly tight light blue T-shirt with a Mawile saying 'Too Cute' on it. I looked a little down to see her wearing a red skirt with grey short shorts underneath it. As for shoes, she wore plain black sneakers. Was this really our leader?

I couldn't help but stare at her until she noticed, "Don't get your hopes up. I won't always be dressed like this." Stacy told me.

I blushed hard and nodded, "Of course."

"Plus, I'm 23. I'm way out of your league." She told me.

I nodded, "O-of course," I repeated.

"Good, with that settled, Charles get up. We're going to the training room." Stacy ordered.

"We have a training room?" Charles asked.

"Of course. What? Did you think we practiced outside with the other soldiers? Now that's a funny joke." Stacy told us.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They're out on a mission. Come on." Stacy nudged her head towards a door.

Here, let me save you the trouble and explain what happened. I went in completely fine and walked out with a bloody nose and several bruises. Charles on the other hand broke two fingers, bruised his arms badly and almost got a concussion. I think I came out on top but I freaked out in there when Stacy tried to touch me. I feel bad because she didn't do anything wrong but... Mary she... How do I get over something like this? Stacy grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth as Charles continued on ahead.

"Don't scream." Stacy ordered.

"Ok..." I replied.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Stacy ordered.

I frowned and looked down, "I can't." I told her.

"Then can you at least explain why you lied about your name? You do know I get to see your real names before your even here right?" Stacy asked.

"...I didn't know that." I replied.

"It wouldn't matter either way. I know your sister. We used to be in the same squad together after you disappeared. What happened?" Stacy questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it. All I'll say, is that I left of my own choice." I told her.

"Sigh. Men... whatever. Let's catch up with Charles." Stacy told me.

"Alright." I replied.

Charles and I sat on my bed as Stacy had to patch us up. She made sure we watched because she was only going to do it once. After that, we're to take care of our own wounds. I watched as she used a bit of alcohol to disinfect a cut on Charles shoulder. After that, we wrapped the bandages expertly around it to make it two-ply before using a knife to cut it. Using a bit of duct tape, she taped down the bandage. As she did that, I copied it for a wound on my wrist. To be honest... I did it to myself but now I can use it to my advantage. When she went to do my injuries, I showed it off proudly but she didn't smile to it.

"How did you get that wound?" Stacy questioned.

"Um... it was an accident?" I lied.

She immediately grabbed my other hand and forced me to reveal my scars on that wrist, "Accident huh?" She asked angrily.

I stubbornly pulled my arm out of her grasp, "Its my body! I should be able to do what I want to it! You... you have no right to touch me!" I screamed.

Stacy glanced at Charles who just shrugged, "Are you trying to tell me that or someone else?" Stacy asked.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"You have a phobia of women touching you. Why? What happened that made you that way because it led to that." she told me with her finger pointing at my scar covered wrist.

"...My... my mother abused me..." I half lied.

"Oh... Your sister never told me that. Guess you hide things from everyone huh?" Stacy asked.

I did a fake smile, "Yeah." I replied.

Stacy made a small grin before getting up. The rest of the day me and Charles rested. The next day we got up, worked out, melee training, ate, then sleep. This went of for a week until we went on to the next step.

"Guns?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Either of you two held a gun before?" Stacy asked.

"No." I answered quickly.

"...No." Charles hesitated.

Stacy glanced at us, "You two are some of the weirdest recruits I ever had to train." She told us with a sigh of defeat.

Stacy placed four black suitcases on the floor. I looked at the one on the right and felt like it was calling to me.

"Snips!" Stacy yelled.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered nervously.

"You get first pick. Choose a suitcase. Whatever's inside is yours but only that one." Stacy told me.

I swallowed hard as I went to grab the leftmost one but I stopped. The right one was definitely calling to me. With a shrug, I grabbed the right most one and opened it. Inside was a disassembled sniper rifle. Its barrel was about about 3 feet long with a sleek silver color. Under the tip of the barrel was a blade that acted as a bayonet extending past the barrel by 7 inches. Attached to the handle was a pump mechanism that acted as the forend for the weapon. That was the first part of it that was located on the top right corner. Under it was the Stock and telegraphic scope. The stock itself was specially designed to wrap around the user's Shoulder to help keep the Rifle steady. Between the Stock and Telegraphic scope was the trigger and chamber without a Magazine in it. With how huge the space for the magazine was, the bullets were massive. The Scope itself was an hourglass shape with three levels of zooms. 50 meters, 100 meters, and 250 meters but I can mix and match to create a zoom between 50 to 400 meters. Stacy picked up a bullet and showed it to me.

The bullets was about 6 inches long with a radius of 3 centimeters, "This is a specially designed bullet called the Disintegrator. This bullet is the strongest sniper bullet in the world. It can pierce anything, flesh, trees, metal, even protect. Its too fast for Psychics to even stop. It got its name because when this bullet is fired, it will completely disintegrate after piercing enough material. However, its rare and expensive. Extremely expensive. One bullet would've costed at least 500 grand easy in the old world. That's why there's only three of these sniper rifles in the world." Stacy told me.

"How did you get one for me?" I asked.

"It's your sister's," My eyes widened, "She was an amazing shot. She killed seventeen pokemon with one shot once. I was there. I'd love to tell you about it whenever you want." Stacy told me.

"Hey, you never said your sister was a part of the military." Charles told me.

I did a nervous laugh, "Yeah... we got separated when we were kids." I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry man." Charles frowned.

"It's fine. I guess she still wants to protect me even though we haven't seen each other in a long time." I lied.

"Here, let me show you how to assemble it. Your sister showed me how when we were on the same wingman team." Stacy told me.

Stacy help me assemble the sniper rifle and I immediately noticed how heavy it was. After it was assembled, I wrapped my right shoulder with the stock and did my best to hold the rifle. I tried to aim down the sight but the rifle kept shaking. Eventually I noticed a dummy out at about 47 meters. When I examined it further with the scope I noticed it was a Bisharp tied to a cross. Was that the dummy? I then noticed that it was still moving. Arceus, are they really using live pokemon for target practice? How the hell did they even do that!?

"When looking through the scope, there are lines that you use for bullet drop. Each line means max distance of at least 35 meters. The bullets you use are completely unaffected by normal wind speeds. However, hurricane conditions will cause slight bullet change." Stacy instructed.

I tried my best to aim the crosshair at his forehead but it kept shaking. I held my breath and steadied the shot for one second before squeezing the trigger. I didn't even get to see if it hit as the kickback completely dislocated my shoulder. My right arm dropped completely motionless as I started screaming. I immediately unattached the stock from my shoulder only for the bayonet to stab my foot. I grabbed the rifle and quickly picked it up to throw it aside. I fell onto my left side screaming in agony as Stacy tried to treat me. She ordered Charles to use his weapon, some standard assault rifle, I didn't get a good look at it. The pain kept my eyes shut until I passed out.

-One hour later-

I woke up on my bed with my shoulder and foot feeling better. Everything was still blurry as I tried to see what was going on. Stacy came over with some food and sat on the bed near my legs.

"You really aren't what I was expecting when Mary told me to look after you." Stacy told me.

I cringed at the sound of Mary's name, "Yeah... well, you shouldn't have expectations in the first place. They just get you disappointed." I told her.

She laughed, "I guess that's true but not completely. You shot that Bisharp right in its fucking head."

"Am I going to dislocate my shoulder every time I shot the gun?" I asked.

"No. Only the first few times. Once you build more muscle, it should be fine." Stacy smiled.

"Tell me... what is the name of that gun?" I asked.

"It's not just a gun. It's your gun. You own it and that means you name it." Stacy told me.

"Hm... how about... Nightmare?" I asked.

"Perfect. Since the pokemon are going to have 'nightmares' about being on the other side of that scope." Stacy joked.

I laughed and laid back on the bed. The next day I was still forced to do a work out even though my shoulder wasn't completely fixed. It didn't go wrong but i was still worried. Then I'd eat, polish Nightmare and sleep. This process happened for three days before I was forced to shoot Nightmare again. I was able to shoot one bullet this time since I was ready for the kickback but then came a problem. I didn't know that I had to pull the pump to reload the next bullet. So... I basically sat there like a dumbass wondering if my gun was defective. Stacy was laughing her ass off before she finally pointed it out. I growled with a dark blush from embarrassment as I pumped my rifle to take out the used clip and load a new bullet. However, Stacy stopped me because my ammo supply is severely limited. Instead she handed me a standard pistol to use as my sidearm. Since it weighed so little in comparison to the rifle, I thought it'd be easy to shoot. However, I just couldn't hit with it. Stacy however, got behind me and tried to show me what to do. Her doing this, caused her body to be pressed against mine. Instead of freaking out like I used to, it caused me to blush hard. This caused me to be too focused on my thoughts of why I wasn't freaking out. After a minute, I decided to enjoy it and allowed her to help me with my full attention. By the end of it, I was hitting almost on target with small cans that were about 20 meters out. Stacy noticed my blush and called it out saying the student was falling for the teacher. I yelled out in embarrassment that I wasn't but neither Stacy nor Charles believed me. After that we just got back to training.


	36. Ch 36 My Nightmare part 3

Ch. 36 My Nightmare Part 3

{Jason's point of view}

After three more weeks, me and Charles graduated in Retro Privates. If we were in standard, we'd have been sergeants second class. Our first mission was tomorrow but I had to check out our new uniforms. Me and Charles both put them on and I noticed how uncomfortable it was. The armor was a leather based full body made of a mix of Garchomp skin with some Bisharp skin. This made the pattern quite... unorthodox. The chest and back reflected a Garchomp while the shoulders, arms, legs, and feet reflected a Bisharp. Is this really the way to win against them though? Using them whether it's their skin or other, to beat them... Shouldn't we be using our own strength instead of stealing theirs?

"How do I look?" Charles asked.

"...Um... good?" I replied.

"...Its really bad huh?" Charles asked.

I did a sigh, "Yeah but don't worry. We both look stupid." I told him.

"I guess suffering with your best friend is better than suffering alone." Charles shrugged.

"Best friend? Who's that? Your hand?" I joked.

"Whoa there buddy, I don't swing that way." Charles smiled.

"Well... technically, only a man has touched you." I grinned.

Charles punched my arm, "Go fuck yourself." Charles frowned.

"Damn, you got Roger's mouth huh?" I asked.

Charles just wrapped an arm around me, "You know... me and you... we're going to get far. I can see it." Charles told me confidently.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Charles smiled at me, "We're special. I can see it. We won't die like animals. We won't get... um... what did roger say that time?" Charles asked.

"Raped." I answered.

"What does that even mean?" Charles asked.

"I have no clue. It must be something bad." I shrugged.

"Hey, get up. The mission is starting soon." Roger yelled.

Roger was 21 years old. He was tall to say the least, standing at 7 feet tall. His skin was dark with brown eyes, no eyebrows and a bushy mustache. He was very muscular wearing a green muscle shirt with vertical tears on his stomach. On his right arm was a tattoo that said 57. Supposedly, that's how many Gardevoir he's killed. Apparently, there's a certain kind of respect affiliated with how many Gardevoirs you kill. For shorts he wore matching green shorts with a pistol in his right pocket, ammo in two back pockets, and a combat knife in his left pocket. As for shoes, he wore combat boots with a bit of wear and tear. In his right hand was a standard assault rifle built before the virus. I don't know what it was called but apparently it was widely used back then. Attached to it was a bayonet much like everyone's weapon on Team Retro. It was our calling card I guess. For this mission it was going to be only us four with the other six members going ahead. They were ordered to take out any targets along the way and enter the underground.

"So, what's our mission?" I asked.

"Recently, a place called 'The Underground' has gone dark." Stacy told us.

"Ok. Wait, where are the others?" I asked.

"Sigh. I already told you. They went ahead. They're going to infiltrate first to keep you two safe. We don't let privates just mindlessly go in the front lines. You'd die before you even gained any real experience.

"Alright. What else do we need to know?" I asked.

Stacy pulled out a map, "This city is massive. It has twenty elevators that lead to it but 8 went into disrepair. It has everything needed to sustain a population but... it lost power recently and the little civilians we had there was evacuated." Stacy told us.

"How? The power was cut." I asked.

"The back ups were able to run the elevators long enough to get... most of them out..." Stacy admitted.

"Oh... so we might find dead civilians?" I asked.

"Most likely but that's only if a pokemon had something to do with it. Normally the elevators only allow humans to use them. Maybe a psychic type brainwashed one of our soldiers to do it." Stacy theorized.

I shrugged, "Eh, we'll be able to kill them then. If only pokemon can use the elevators and we evacuated, there must be a small force there right?" I asked.

"Yeah... well... our only research facility is there. It has a generator inside it that auto locks the base so we know everyone inside is safe but they'll die of starvation if we take too long." Stacy reported.

"Alright, then let's shut up and get moving," Roger told us.

Roger started moving but Stacy went over to me and Charles. She handed us one needle each with green liquid in them.

"What are these?" Charles asked.

"An SDU's. Specialized Healing Units. They're given to privates to safeguard from a quick death. Inject yourself with it and you'll be numb of pain, stops all bleeding, and allows you to move even if your legs were broken." Stacy told us.

"That's incredible! Why doesn't everyone get these?" Charles asked.

"One, they were created using a Mew that was killed so only a small amount was made. We give them to recruits to increase their survivability. Older soldiers have enough experience to survive but the sad truth is we'll die eventually." Stacy told us.

I placed it in my left pocket and noticed I had a frag grenade in my back pocket that I forgot to give to Roger. Oh well. I looked at Charles who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled in response as we quickly followed Stacy to catch up to Roger. As we walked, Roger spotted a Scyther that was looking around. With a scream he ran full force towards the Scyther. It turned to face him only to get stabbed in the stomach and picked it by his Bayonet. As it let out a screech, Roger pulled out a grenade, took out the pin with his mouth and shoved it inside the Scyther's open mouth. He quickly placed it down to kick it away with his right foot. I heard movement from the left as I saw a Scizor using bullet punch to try and kill Roger. Quickly, I pointed Nightmare towards where he'd be in a second and fired. The shot pierced what would have been the ears of a human if I that instead it blew the Scizor's brains out. I fell onto the floor, dragging in the dirt face down with its left pincer out. Roger gave me a thumbs up as we walked over to him.

"I will admit, that was pretty awesome how you killed that Scyther." Charles commented.

"You mean that was pretty bad fucking ass." Roger laughed.

Stacy just pushed him aside and led us through the forest until we found the elevator we meant to take to get inside. The strange thing was, the rest of our team was supposed to be here. Where are they?

"This isn't good." Stacy whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, this isn't good," Stacy repeated, "They had the only portable generator and were supposed to have it hooked up for..." Stacy stopped when the Elevator came out of the ground.

"Going up?" Charles asked.

"Don't make bad jokes. I hate people like that." Roger told Charles sternly.

The elevator opened and we quickly raised our weapons only to find a body lying against the back wall. His left arm was raised to touch the button to go up but it was laying against the left wall. Blood was pooled around him with a few deep cuts all over him. Charles and I had to drag him out of the elevator before we all got in and went down. As we went down we saw the city and noticed that looked completely empty. No light were on, nothing seemed to move, and the building had an eerie calm to them. Once we reached the bottom we found our six soldiers dead on the floor. One's body was ripped in half, three others looked completely fine, and the other two were missing at least an arm or a leg.

When we walked out Charles asked, "What happened here?"

"It doesn't matter. Check their bodies for ammo and grenades." Roger told us.

I saw a shadow move at about 30 meters out, "Wait! There's movement. Over there." I whispered as I aimed my Nightmare.

"How far out?" Charles asked as he, Roger and Stacy moved ahead.

"About 30 or so meters." I told him.

I kept looking through the scope until I spotted something black that was really close up... Wait a minute...

"Gah!" I screamed as I pulled my head back and saw Darkrai right in front of me.

[You should not have come here.] He told me.

I felt nervous sweat go down my forehead, "Uh... I got lost?" I joked.

It glared at me, [Do you think this is a joke?] He demanded.

"No..." I responded.

Darkrai punched me across the face. The sudden fall caused my Nightmare to twist my arm a bit but not enough to hurt. I looked around as I got up but couldn't see the Darkrai. Then it came out of a shadow behind Charles.

I aimed my Nightmare, "Charles duck!" I screamed 10 seconds before shooting my gun.

Charles ducked just in time but Darkrai just went into his shadow, "Careful guys, Darkrai can go into Shadows." Stacy warned.

"Great... Of course we get to fight a Legendary Pokemon." Roger told us.

"He's legendary?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. His special attack is..." Roger didn't finish.

[Dark Void!] Darkrai yelled.

Sure enough, all four of us were hit and I fell asleep.

(Nightmare)

I woke up inside my nightmare as my nine year old self being chained to my sister's bed. I struggled against the chains binding my arms desperately.

'No!' I screamed in my head.

I heard a door open with light shining into the room as a shadow appears in the light. Sure enough, my sister came into the room dragging her chain across the floor. A grin plastered on her face showing off sharper than normal teeth. I finally stopped having these dreams so why? Why am I having them now? I shook my body viciously as she approached the bed and crawled onto it. As she did I suddenly felt angry that I'm just going to let this happen. Strangely, the dream Mary watched as I vicious started pulling on my right arm. Suddenly, my hand was severely cut as I finally freed it from the chain. That didn't stop me as I suddenly did the same, dream Mary staring at me in shock all the while. When they were free, I punched Mary as hard as I could. With her knocked over, I started beating on her. All my anger and frustration towards her came out in violent waves. When I finished that, I got off the bed and ran to the door. I remember feeling a wave of accomplishment as I went into the light.

-Real World-

I quickly woke up to see Darkrai Using Dream Eater on Roger. I quickly aimed Nightmare at him and shot at him. Somehow, he knew I woke up and moved just before I shot so that I'd hit his cheek. A deep cut appeared as black blood poured down his cheek.

[You should've just ran like a coward.] Darkrai told me.

"Yeah? Well fuck you for putting me in a nightmare you prick!" I yelled.

I noticed Roger woke up with a jolt. He saw Darkrai and quickly aimed his assault rifle at him. Darkrai quickly went into his shadow as Roger shot at him. Darkrai reappeared under Roger so that he could reach up and grab Roger's throat. Darkrai flew straight up into the air, causing Roger to fly up with him. Roger dropped his assault rifle on the way up but he didn't panic. He grabbed his pistol with his right hand and tried to shoot Darkrai but Darkrai wasn't stupid. It grabbed his wrist but wasn't able to before Roger got one shot into its shoulder. Darkrai gave Roger a headbutt before dropping his with a wave of goodbye. I aimed my Nightmare up and shot at Darkrai while he was distracted. Darkrai used Protect but my bullet went through it. The bullet hit Darkrai's chest because the Protect caused a change in the bullet's trajectory. Darkrai held the wound angrily as he glared at me hatefully. I watched as Roger fell to the ground and landed on his feet, breaking his legs. Roger screamed in pain and I tried to help him but got blocked by Darkrai. He blasted me into a building's wall using a Dark Pulse. The sudden slam, I think, fractured the back of my skull. I looked up a bit as my body wracked with pain and saw Darkrai take Roger's knife. I tried to use my right arm in order to aim my Nightmare but the pain wouldn't let me focus. I had to watch as Darkrai killed Roger with his own knife by slitting his throat. After doing that, Darkrai threw aside the bloody knife and looked at Roger's assault rifle. Charles and Stacy finally woke up with a groan.

[I did always wonder...] Darkrai whispered.

Stacy jolted up, "He's going for a weapon! Take cover!" Stacy yelled.

Stacy and Charles quickly ran over and hid behind a nearby corner. I looked to my left and found a body that I grabbed with my left arm. I used it as a shield since I couldn't walk yet. Darkrai started shooting the rifle randomly. One of the bullets pierced through the body I used as a shield and skimmed my cheek. Return fire was heard as Stacy and Charles tried to draw attention. I heard something get dropped, so I peeked around the body to see Darkrai disappeared with Roger's gun on the floor. I looked around as Darkrai appeared in front of me and picked me up by my throat. It held me in front to block any incoming bullets by shifting me to hold me by holding the back of my neck. Charles and Stacy hesitated for a moment but I grabbed the SHU and grenade. The grenade was in my right pocket so I carefully moved my hand to my mouth and swiped it like I was wiping my mouth. I pulled out the pin and spat it out onto the floor grinning. I knew this might kill me but I'd rather do it in order to save my comrades.

"Heh heh heh." I laughed.

[What's so funny?] Darkrai asked.

I injected myself with the SHU, "This." I smiled as I turned my head to look at Darkrai as I held up the grenade.

Darkrai screamed as the Grenade went off and I flew to the left side missing my right arm. Darkrai flew backwards into a wall. I laid on the floor hyperventilating as Charles and Stacy ran over to help me. Since I was laying face down, they put me on my back.

I choked a bit on blood, "Is Darkrai dead?" I asked.

Charles ran over and shot it in the head with a pistol, "If he wasn't, he was now." Charles told us.

"This is probably a bad time to ask but is Darkrai an it or a he or what?" I asked.

"It or he could apply. I don't think it was very feminine." Stacy told me.

"Who... Who killed the Darkrai?" A new voice asked.

"Who are you?" Stacy demanded.

She was blocking my view so I couldn't see who it was, "My name is Nicholas. Quickly, get him and the Darkrai to the lab." Nicholas told her.

"Can you save him?" Stacy asked.

"We can try. Take them," Nicholas ordered.

I laid there as two soldiers came over and picked me up. The SHU was going to wear off soon but luckily I passed out before the pain hit.

-10 years later-

I suddenly woke up inside a glass tube with bubbling water around me. I was floating there in this water but I could breath like it was air. Suddenly, the capsule bursted open as I came out with the water. I started coughing up water as my body tried to remember how to breath. I fell onto my stomach as I panted hard with my wet skin suddenly felt cold as I realized I was naked.

"Cough. Where am I?" I coughed.

"Your in our research facility." A male voice told me.

I struggled to my knees and looked up to see a scientist, "Oh. Well, thank you." I then noticed I had my right arm again, "Wait, I have my right arm again." I stretched it, "And it's real!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yes, we were able to get your body to regrow it." The scientist told me.

"Oh? Well... how long have I been here?" I asked.

"You've been in stasis for ten years Jason." He told me.

I felt like a Scizor just punched me, "Ten years? Do I look 24 to you and... wait... how do you know my name!?" I asked.

"Your squad leader told us your name before leaving with that other private. Upon hearing your last name, we did everything we could to save you." The scientist told me.

I looked around to see another capsule next to me with Charles in it, "Why is Charles here?" I asked.

"Could you wait to be dressed before asking questions. All the women here are staring like they've never seen a man naked." The scientist told me.

I sighed, "Alright." I replied.

The scientist took me out of that room and into an employee locker room to give me spare clothes. He was only able to give me a plain white t-shirt, white boxers and white socks. What, are these people racist or something?

"Alright, so can you answer my questions now?" I asked.

"Sure. Your friend in the capsule killed Cresselia with the help of Stacy shortly after you killed Darkrai. Cresselia was looking for you because she wanted revenge for Darkrai's death. So, to find you, she went after them. He took a page from your book and used grenades to kill her and almost himself. People have started calling him Suicide ever since." He told me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I don't have one. I was born and raised by the old government to be a researcher and scientist. Nothing more, nothing less." He told me.

"Alright, so has it really been ten years?" I asked.

"Yeah. Our stasis tanks prevent our subjects from ageing to keep them young for future uses. We especially needed this for you to help regenerate your arm." He told me.

"So what now?" I asked

"Your experiment." He told me.

"My experiment?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you want to become strong? So strong that you can kill anyone that tries to kill you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yes."

-ten minutes later-

I was laid onto a table with a white helmet with three dots over where my eyes would be. Over where my mouth it, Is a spike open teeth smile that made me uneasy as I put it on. Once it was on, metal straps locked over my wrists and ankles to hold me down. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat as needles attached to clear wires stabbed into me. One went into each limb, hand, feet, chest, and neck. It was painful but it only grew worse when light green liquid started to pour into me through the needles. My body started shaking as I fought to get out of the restraints. I felt like something was ripping me apart from the inside and taking over. Then I couldn't see anything at all as shadows started to cover my eyes. My skin burned like it was on fire as I constantly blinked so that I could get my sight back. The three dots at least gave me a bit of vision. Then I felt a needle stab into the back of my head through the helmet. Once I felt liquid go inside me, I blacked out from the pain but the blackout didn't last long. I suddenly jolted awake when electricity ran through me. I was able to see again.

"Sorry but you must stay awake." A person told me over an intercom.

The liquid suddenly turned black as the pain intensified. I felt like my insides were melting and I started coughing up liquid. I don't know if it was blood or what because I couldn't see it. Suddenly my left arm broke free of the restraints as it started to get covered in a black mist. The back of my left hand was visible to me now and I watched as it suddenly started turning into a black mist. I started freaking out because once it was gone, I couldn't feel it! Then my hand reappeared but it was Darkrai's hand! I viciously shook my hand like I was trying to get it off. The black liquid finally stopped flowing so the needles came out of me. My body started to move violently without me telling it to. My left hand eventually grabbed my throat and squeezed it like I was trying to kill myself. I got control of my right hand and somehow had the strength to break it free and grab the hand that tried to kill me. Eventually I was able to regain control over my body. I broke my legs free and rolled off the table onto my hands and knees. I felt something rise in my stomach and tried to puke it onto the floor. Instead Darkrai's hand came out as if he was trapped inside my body.

[You... How dare you... You think you can control me human?] Darkrai whispered in my mind.

I bit down on the hand that came out of my mouth, turning it into a black mist, "Of course I can. Unlike you, I'm actually alive. Now... I can use your power to help my kind take back what's rightfully ours." I looked up to see a mirror as the white in my eyes turned black and its color turned crimson red with symbols swirling around the pupil, "Everything." I whispered.

I stared at my body and grinned to myself when I realized that I hated the clothing I had on. I looked at my hand for a moment before a black mist appeared.

"Let's change these clothes. Shall we?" I told myself.

I looked at the mirror as I focus on the black mist turning into clothing. It first formed into a red muscle shirt over my white t-shirt. With a little more focus, a black sweater formed over it. It was originally zipped up but I grabbed the zipper and unzipped it. With that done, I focus on shorts that quickly formed over my white boxers. They were black with a white stripe going down the sides and reached slightly past my knees. Then, to finish it off, I made black sneakers with red soles.


	37. Ch 37 My Nightmare part 4 final

Ch. 37 My nightmare part 4-Final

{Jason's point of view}

I sat in a waiting room staring at my sniper rifle. I remember that I named it nightmare but now... I won't need it... Hm... Maybe I... The door opened as a man that looked liked half human and Gallade.

"You Hybrid?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you?" Hybrid asked rudely.

I growled at him, "My name... is Nightmare." I told him.

"Lame." Hybrid responded.

"Fuck you, its cooler then your dumbass name. What? Was originality too difficult for you?" I responded.

Hybrid growled, "Really? Your name isn't very original either. Please, I bet there's been millions of people that named themselves that."

"I think I'm gonna kick your fucking ass." I told him.

He made blades of bone come out of his elbows, "Try it bitch and I'll cut you." He threatened.

"Go ahead jail baby." I mocked.

"Rah!" Hybrid yelled as he came at me.

Hybrid slashed his right elbow blade at me that I dodged by ducking. I stood back up and uppercutted Hybrid on his chin with startling speed. Hybrid quickly swept his leg to trip me but I jumped over it. He slashed at me again but I jumped back and picked up a nearby chair. Hybrid ran at me and I dodged to the side before slamming the chair on his back. The chair broke apart from the impact but my strength surprised me. Hybrid tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg to stop the attack. He looked shocked as drove my elbow into his knee to break it. To make it worse I tripped him and held his broken leg up to cause him tremendous pain.

"What's going on in here!?" I heard a man yell.

I dropped Hybrid's leg, "Don't ever piss me off again or I'll break both your legs. Get patched up soon or else I'll fucking drag you by your bad leg." I threatened Hybrid.

Hybrid held his leg crying slightly, "Yes, I understand. I'll never be disrespectful again." He whimpered.

I looked at the man to see it was one of the nameless scientists, "Get his leg fixed, Now." I ordered.

"I don't take..." He started.

"You want me to kill you? Your just a nameless scientist that can be replaced. They don't give a shit about you but they do care about him. Now help him or else." I threatened as I walked out of the room giving the scientist an aggressive shoulder bump.

"Y-Yes sir." The scientist replied in fear.

-1 hour later-

I waited near the elevator to the surface, I noticed the stares people gave me. Our people don't like that I look so different. This is probably why there's a dislike of pokemon. I looked around so more until I saw Hybrid walking towards me. He saw me look and turned his head unable to meet my eye.

"Is your leg completely healed?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was hard. I had to learn how to use Heal Pulse on myself." Hybrid told me.

I went over and pat Hybrid on the back, "Don't worry about what happened before. If you can forget it, so can I." I told him.

Hybrid looked down, "I don't want to be your friend. Let's just go do what we have to." Hybrid told me as he got in the elevator.

I got in too, "We don't have to be enemies." I told him.

"But we don't have to be friends either. I hate pokemon. You hate pokemon. That's the only thing we have in common." Hybrid told me.

"Aren't you an experiment like me?" I asked.

"No. I'm a real hybrid. My mother was in a camp that was attacked by pokemon. Before she got away, My dad, a Gallade, raped her. After he was done, she somehow got away and went to a new town. Months later, she had me. The Bastard child of the town." Hybrid told me.

I glanced him when he said bastard child before doing a sigh, "You too huh?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hybrid asked.

"My parents never cared about me. They only cared about my older sister. I was their bastard child. They wanted to abandon me but only one person stopped them. My older sister but... she wasn't who I thought she was." I told him.

"What happened?" Hybrid asked.

"Stuff. We're not friends so there's no reason to tell you." I told him.

I glanced at him to see a grin, "I think I'm starting to like you." Hybrid smiled.

I smiled back, "I have a question. What exactly does rape mean?" I asked.

Hybrid bursted into laughter, "Your kidding right?" he asked when he calmed down.

I blushed because of my ignorance, "No. I really don't." I told him.

"Oh... well... Rape is when a person forces another person to have sex with them." Hybrid told me.

"Oh... um... one more thing. What exactly is sex?" I asked.

Hybrid fell over, "Ok, now I know your fucking with me!" he yelled.

"No, I seriously don't know. Forgive me for my ignorance." I told him.

Hybrid a long sigh, "Your either a lucky mother fucker or a dumb mother fucker. So, do you really want to know?" Hybrid asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked.

"You sure your parents never gave you 'the talk'?" Hybrid asked.

"My parents died when I was nine." I told him.

"Well... my mom died when I was seven but... uh. Fuck! Your sister?" Hybrid asked.

"She never cared to explain anything to me." I told him.

Hybrid groaned as he laid against a wall, "You sure are a piece of work. Sigh. Sex is when two people are intimate. In straight sex, a man would normally put his penis inside a girl's vagina." Hybrid told me with a deep blush.

"Oh! So that's what our thing is called." I said aloud.

Hybrid facepalmed, "I was beaten by an idiot." Hybrid groaned.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing." Hybrid told me with a nervous smile.

When we reached the top, I got out first and looked around. Hybrid followed me as we examined our surroundings to make sure there weren't any pokemon.

"Alright boss man, what's the mission?" Hybrid asked.

"I forgot to tell you that huh?" I asked.

"Well we were preoccupied talking about penetration." Hybrid reminded.

"What's penetration?" I asked.

"Know what? Just shut the fuck up." Hybrid demanded.

I laughed, "Alright, in all seriousness, our mission is to find a Cresselia's remains. We need to bring it back for experimentation." I told him.

"Alright. Lead the way." Hybrid told me.

I led the way as we ran through the forest, using only a compass to guide us. It'd be a bad idea to use a map because it might give the enemy valuable intel if they stole one. Eventually we neared our destination as we heard talking. We decided to hide in a bush to spy on whoever's there. Several pokemon were surrounding Cresselia's dead body. The body is question was definitely Cresselia's because her head was still intact. However, it looked like half of her body was blown up.

"How do you want to do this? Surprise attack or just wait for them to leave." Hybrid asked.

"I... Let's try talking to them." I told Hybrid.

Hybrid looked at me in shock, "What? Are you insane!" Hybrid quietly shouted.

I started poking my fingers together, "Well... I... I always wanted to talk to one. With how strong we are, we can easily beat them in a fight. Come on, let's at least try it." I pleaded.

"Fine but if we have to fill out a report then I'm going to write about this." Hybrid threatened.

"Fine. Come on." I ordered.

I stood up and walked out from behind the bush. We approached them and I gained their attention by snapping my fingers. They looked at us and immediately started snarling with their claws out. Two were Houndooms, one was a Sandslash, another a Kadabra, and a Gardevoir.

The Kadabra readied an energy ball, "Wait, we came to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Stop!" A female voice ordered.

The Kadabra stopped his attack and stepped aside, "So far, so good." Hybrid whispered.

A Gardevoir approached me and she was... different to say the least. She was wearing what looked like headphones that looked like a headset without a mic. Attached to her right hip was a music player that still worked. I also noticed that she was chewing something. This was proven when she suddenly blew a bubble and popped it. I watched as she licked up the gum and stared at me.

"Well. Chew, chew. What did you want to talk about? Chew." She asked.

I heard music coming from the headphones, "Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Don't need to. I can read your body movements and lips." She told me.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Can you teach me?" I asked earning a punch from Hybrid.

She smiled at that with an open laugh, "Your asking an enemy to teach you something?" she asked.

"We're not really enemies." Hybrid punched me with an angry glare, "Uh... yet?" Hybrid nodded his approval.

This Gardevoir popped her gum a few times before beckoning me to follow her, "Let's talk in private. Your friend is too annoying with his hateful movements and pulses." she told me.

"Alright, yell if you need help." I told Hybrid.

"God damn it. I'm always partnered up with dipshits. I need to lead my own camp one day." Hybrid muttered to himself.

When we were far enough, the Gardevoir stopped and looked at me, "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

The Gardevoir turned off her music player and pulled her headphones to be around her neck, "I just want to know why your here." she told me.

"Or else what?" I asked.

She looked confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought you were half threatening me." I told her.

She smiled, "And here I thought you only half heard me." she giggled.

"Well... ok, I'll be honest because I think your a bit funny. We came for the body." I told her honestly.

"Ah. That explains a bit." She told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"They sent the infamous Hybrid and a... strange human to get a corpse. It must be important." she explained.

I looked away shyly with a frown, "I'm not that strange... am I?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "I meant strange in a good way." she told me.

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

"No problem but I want you to do one thing for me." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Will... you meet me here every day you can around this time?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want a friend. Is that bad?" She asked.

"I guess not." I answered.

"So... you'll do it?" She asked.

"Wait, if I do you swear you'll let us take the corpse?" I asked.

She nodded, "You have my word just try to be here tomorrow okay?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow." I told her.

She ran past me excitedly, "Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir!" she yelled.

The other pokemon seemed to relax and wandered into the forest, "Wow, I didn't think it'd work." Hybrid told me honestly when I approached him.

The Gardevoir approached me, "Alright. Good luck with whatever your here for." she told us.

She was lying to make Hybrid think she's oblivious to why we were there, "Alright. Bye." I told her with a wave.

Hybrid shrugged as he approached Cresselia's body, "So... how do we get it back." Hybrid asked.

I looked at him, "You have Gallade genes. Hello, what do you think?" I asked.

"We pick it up..?" Hybrid asked hesitantly.

"Sigh... and you think I'm stupid..." I said mostly to myself.

"Or I can use psychic!" Hybrid yelled.

I fell over, "Well, thank Arceus you figured it out but damn are you slow to think of it." I told myself.

I sat there for a long while before Hybrid was finally able to pick up the Cresselia. However, he quickly dropped it because he had no energy left. Frustrated, I went over and picked the body up the best I could. Hybrid sighed as he went behind it and held its bloody corpse from there. For a few hours we walked through the hours with nothing following us. I was sure that something would've been at least following us. I guess that Gardevoir didn't want us to be followed but she really wanted to see me. She's probably going to try and capture me but... I'll still honor the deal we made. When we finally reached the elevator to the Underground, we brought the corpse straight to the lab. While we walked, I noticed a severe lack of people in the Underground. It was the safest place for humans and yet... its also the most empty. We should get more people down here... After delivering the body, we went to see our boss.

"I'm Commander Lance." he greeted.

"My name is Nightmare. You probably already know Hybrid." I greeted.

"Good work on getting the body. We'll have another assignment soon. Get some rest." he told us.

"Thank you sir." I thanked.

I was exhausted when I got home but also needed to wake up early for tomorrow. So luckily, I was able to fall asleep easily.

-The Next Day-

I was walking to where I was supposed to meet that Gardevoir. It crossed my mind again that she'll have a trap waiting for me but I still decided to go alone. When I arrived at the spot, I looked around only to see her relaxing while listening to music. I walked over to her and noticed her get up to look at me.

"You came!" she yelled happily.

"I said I would, didn't I?" I asked.

She nodded and sat down, "Yeah, but there was always a chance that you wouldn't show." she told me.

I shrugged and sat next to her, " I guess your right." I told her.

She turned off her headphones, "Chew. Pop. What would you like to talk about?" she asked.

I looked at her music player, "What is that?" I asked.

"Oh this?" she pointed at her music player, "This is a music player. Its a pre-virus machine used to play music through these." she pointed at the headphones, "They're extremely rare. So are the batteries used to power this. Instead of finding new batteries, I just use the electric type pokemon to recharge them." she told me.

"So you like listening to music? Do the others of your species enjoy it?" I asked.

She suddenly frowned and hugged her knees, "The others despise it. My sisters hate me because of it. So, I guess I'm one of a kind." she told me.

I sat closer to her and said, "I think your better then them."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Thanks... my name's... Coral." Coral told me.

"My name's... my real name is... Jason." I told her.

"Jason... that's a nice name." Coral told me.

"How... are you speaking english? I wanted to ask before but never had a good moment." I asked.

"My dad was human." Coral looked up at the sky, "I never got to meet him but... my mom talked about him a lot. This," Coral pointed at the headphones, "belonged to my father. He gave them to my mom before he died to give to me. They're my prized possession." Coral told me.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Kind, strong, block headed but... he loved my mom. His name was michael. He was 30 when he died. He died 6 years ago." Coral told me.

"Oh, so your six years old then?" I asked.

"Yeah but in pokemon years I'm an adult." Coral told me.

"Alright." I told her.

She got up, "I have to go. You'll be here tomorrow right?" Coral asked.

"Yeah. You can bet on it." I told her.

-One week later-

I started seeing Coral every day. We'd hang out, talk, and sometimes play a game. It was always just us when we hung out so it was a nice way to relieve stress. I still did assignments for the Commander when I wasn't with her. Being alone now because all my friends are gone, it was a comfort to be with her. Today she said she wanted to talk to me about something important. As I walked to our spot I couldn't help but smell something delicious. I looked to see Coral holding something wrapped with a napkin. To make it weirder, she didn't even have her headphones on, they were around her neck.

"Hey Coral, what ya got there." I asked on my approach.

She wouldn't look at me when she handed it to me, "I... baked this for you... It's a Cheri Muffin." she told me.

I eyed the muffin then her, "Well, might as well try it." I shrugged and bit into it.

I froze, "...Is it bad?" Coral asked hesitantly.

"...This... Is amazing!" I suddenly yelled.

"Really?" Coral asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Trust me, the food I eat at the base sucks. This is amazing." I assured her.

Coral looked at me with slightly teared eyes, "That's great! I was... nervous that you might not like it." she blushed.

"You can be so weird." I grinned.

She got mad, "I am not weird!" she pouted.

I giggled, "Yeah, your right." I told her.

"...Um... can we..." she started staring at me.

I blushed as I noticed her head getting closer to mine. Halfway, I started inching my head towards hers until our lips met and I started kissing her. After we stopped kissing, she stared at the ground blushing furiously. I was a bit shocked because this kiss we shared was... so normal to me. I enjoyed it. I looked at Coral who'd glance at me but then look away shyly. We sat the like this for what felt like twenty minutes before she laid her head on my shoulder. When I looked at her, she was looking up at me with a deep blush. I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her to continue enjoying her company.

-1 week later-

Its been a week since me and Coral kissed. Our visits started getting longer as our desire to see each other grew. We started kissing every time we'd leave each other. With my past history, I assumed that I'd hate kissing and yet... her lips taste amazing... even better than the muffin she made me. Today we were going to walk in the forest and she was eagerly awaiting my arrival.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hi Jason." She greeted back.

"So... where are we going?" I asked.

"Wherever we want," she hugged my arm, "Come on." she smiled.

I noticed her headphones were off again, "I thought you loved listening to music. Don't you?" I asked.

She blushed, "Yeah but... I love hearing your voice." she told me.

I blushed to that and continued walking. At one point she stopped walking and turned me to face her.

"Jason... I... I love you." She told me suddenly.

I blushed, "I love you too." I responded.

I wasn't really sure but I wanted to make her happy. Hearing that, Coral kissed me while wrapping her arms around my head. I kissed her back and noticed her pushing me until my back hit a tree. After a minute of this, Clora pulled back to catch her breath. She panted as she reached for her music player to take it and her headphones off.

She laid them on the floor, "Wow, this must be important to you," I panted.

Coral loosened her straps to her dress and blushed, "Yeah." she told me.

I started blushing hard when she pulled down her dress to show me her breasts. She looked away shyly as I just stared at them but felt my hands reach for them. I gently took them in my hands and squeezed them softly, earning a moan from her. Her pink nipples were erect and I felt her pull me towards her chest.

"Lick them please," Coral moaned.

I hesitantly did as she asked and started licking her nipples to get moans of approval from her. I started putting them inside my mouth to suck on the small nubs. After that, she took off her dress completely and help me take off my clothes. I... why don't I resist? Is this what love is? It feels... warm. Me and Coral had sex for an hour or two. Halfway through I realized that this wasn't wrong because it felt good. As we did it, I could have sworn I heard something run off. I hope that was my imagination.

-One month later-

Its been a month since me and Coral had sex. After the incident, I had to go away on a week long solo mission. It gave me a lot of time to think and realize how sad it made me to be alone. I missed see her, her smell, how she dances to her music... She's... different. After the mission, I was rewarded for my success with a rank up. The rank up was unconventional though because I went from a private to 5th in command. My abilities were a 'viable loophole' our commander told me. I saw Coral after that and she was so happy to see me. I told her my promotion and she said she was proud of me even though we were on different sides. I kissed her for that though... I loved her. For the next three weeks, I went on several solo missions ranging from recon to assassinations. In between the missions I'd meet with Coral though and... took her with me on one. I knew I wasn't supposed to but she wanted to. We held hands the entire mission and I... I loved that she was there. After I finished that last mission, I was suddenly the second in command. My strength and skill recognized and respected throughout our military. I also was met with a welcomed surprise, Charles was let out of the stasis pod and hooked up with Cresselia genes. On my last mission I found a cd that was in perfect condition. I was bringing it with me to give to Coral as a gift. However, she wasn't in her usual spot. Instead, It looked like a fight happened her and I noticed drag marks on the ground. I needed to know what happened here so I followed them. As I followed them, I suddenly found myself surrounded by various pokemon. I eyed each of them and noticed they were waiting for a signal. I watched as A Gardevoir approached with a Gallade holding Coral hostage behind her. Coral looked beaten and bruised as she made shallow weak pants. I was about to kill them all in rage when the Gallade held a knife on Coral's throat. Doubt crept in. Would I be fast enough to stop him if he tries to kill her?

"I assume your Jason. Coral's mate?" This Gardevoir asked.

I glared at her, "Yes. I demand that you release her." I told her angrily.

This Gardevoir smiled at me, "We will if you do something for us." she told me.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked.

"Coral says that you know who commands humanity in this region. She also says that your a high ranking member though she didn't know what rank." The gardevoir told me.

I glanced at Coral to see her Headphones broken on her shoulder. She lied! For me... Coral... Coral made a small smile at me with one eye open as she blew a bubble and popped it.

"Yes. What about it?" I asked.

"We want you to kill him." She told me.

"What!?" I asked in shock.

"Its either that and she lives or you don't, she dies, and your alone." The Gardevoir shrugged.

I bit my lip before answering, "Ok, I'll do it." I told her.

"We'll be waiting here." she told me.

Not wanting to waste time, I ran as fast as I could. I had to get back to the Underground and kill our Commander. Coral's life depends on it. When I reached the elevator, I was met by Charles.

"Charles!" I yelled.

"Snips!" Charles yelled back.

I sighed, "Dude, get with the times, My name's Nightmare." I groaned.

"Me? Your the one in the stone ages, My name's Suicide now." Suicide told me.

We got inside the elevator and headed down, "Fine, Suicide, I... need a favor." I told him.

"What is it?" Suicide asked.

"I'm... going to kill our Commander." I started but then stopped.

His eyes widened, "Wait... are you trying to become the leader!?" Suicide asked.

"Um... not intentionally?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Dude, lets do it." Suicide told me.

"Huh?" I was shocked.

"Dude, I think you'd be a great leader and if you make me your number two then I'd definitely help you." Suicide told me.

I laughed, "Suicide, your already crap but sure, whatever you want." I told him.

We reached the bottom and proceeded to the center building where our Commander lived. He never left that place so this was going to be easy. It only took us 30 minutes to get there as we barged into his room.

He was looking out the window but still greeted us, "Nightmare, what's with all this commotion?" he asked without looking at us.

"I'm sorry sir," I told him.

He turned to look at me, "About what?" He asked.

I threw a Dark Pulse at him that blasted him through the wall to fall to his death. Suicide gave me a high five as we looked out the new whole. His body laid on the street with several soldiers around him.

"Huh. I expected more of a fight." Suicide told me.

"You sound disappointed." I noted.

"Kind of. I mean, he was our leader. Where's our badass boss battle like when we fought Darkrai." Suicide complained.

I groaned, "Dude, shut the hell up. I don't want a boss battle. Plus, I need to split. I have to go check on something now. I'll be back." I told him as I ran out.

I didn't even give him time to talk to me with how fast I ran. When I got to the surface, I ran at speeds I never even imagined. I could feel Darkrai's genes giving me more power than I ever had before. However, I noticed that it took a toll on my body because I was panting when I finally reached the meeting point. I looked around desperately but none of the pokemon were here. I crept through until I found her... Coral's body was lying facedown on the floor. I turned her onto her back to find a deep neck wound with dried blood as her eyes stared lifelessly to the sky.

"No..." I whispered.

I started shaking her body in a vain attempt to wake her up like she was asleep. I did it because I wanted to hide from the reality that she's... she's gone! Her Headphones broke apart into pieces and I noticed her music player was smashed into several pieces. Tears started to form as I held my head.

"Coral... Why!? WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!?" I screamed.

Why would they do this!? They'd... they'd kill one of their own just like that? And I... I was just starting to think that maybe, just maybe, pokemon weren't entirely evil. Instead of just going through with the deal, they killed her! I kissed her lips hoping that this was just a bad dream. Yeah... I was still trapped in Darkrai's nightmare but... I knew that wasn't true. I held her body in my arms crying as hard as I could into her right shoulder. She was my best friend... my lover and now she's dead! My arms started to tingle as my hatred started to fuel my drive for revenge. I laid Coral down gently before standing up and screaming at the top of my lungs. Who was I screaming at? Arceus probably but I knew he wasn't listening. To be honest, I don't think I was really screaming at anyone. My skin started burning more as my sweater disappeared showing off my arms. In Italic lettering, Darkrai's name started to glow all over my arms as Hatred consumed me. My entire body disappeared into a black mist as I moved through the shadows at blinding speeds. I reformed on top of a tree, standing on one foot as I stared at a pokemon village. I quickly noticed the Gardevoir and her Gallade walking in top like they were the top dogs. I'll save you the trouble of reading what happens next. Just imagine me murdering every single one of them with a knife or nightmare slowly. Cruelty almost dripped off me as I murdered everyone down to the last Gardevoir. The one that screwed me over. For her, I did quite unconventional things that involved shoving my knife in her vagina and ripping it up to split open her lower stomach. She fell onto her back bleeding profusely as I then started beating her with my bare hands. I continued this well after she was dead. When I finished I got up and staggered out into the middle of the camp covered in blood. I looked around seeing everything was destroyed with dead bodies everywhere. I think I realized something. I'm living in hell or worse. A Nightmare that I'll never be able to wake up from.

-3 hours later-

When I made it back to the Underground, everyone wanted to kill me but seeing me covered in blood shocked them. I lied to everyone telling them that I was brainwashed. That a Gardevoir was able to sneak up on me and forced me to kill our commander. I continued to add that I finally broke free from it and murdered everyone in that Gardevoir's camp. After that, I pushed past everyone and went to where our Commander lived. With him dead, I had to take over. Problem is, I had no idea what he did. I mean, I organized supply runs and stuff but never anything major. Hell, he gave me missions that I had to do. How can I do this? I sighed and was greeted by Nicholas unexpectedly. He told me that he came to help teach me what it means to be a Commander as he did it with our previous one. Then... for three years I ruled over the Underground. I must say I'm the biggest liar in this city. I preach human superiority and yet... I almost thought pokemon were equals. I kill people and belittle them for having sex with pokemon and yet... I did it with Coral. With Coral gone, there's nothing in this world that makes me happy. Suicide tries to help but nothing can heal a broken heart. I walked over to my bed and sat on it before reaching under my pillow. I pulled out Coral's headphone's that I taped back together and put them on. Strangely... I still hear her and her hums whenever she used to listen to music. I... I miss her so much!

"Snips... what are those?" Suicide asked.

I looked at him with tear filled eyes and a fake smile, "A memento." I answered.

"To what?" Suicide asked.

"To what this world is. A Broken toy being held together by tape." I told him honestly.

Heh, toy. Funny. That word used to be poison in my mouth. I hated it so much. However, I guess my life has been toyed with from the beginning.


	38. Ch 38 Taken

Ch. 38 Taken

{Jay's point of view}

-3 weeks later-

I woke up in Goth's arms in my bed. Our daughter was sleeping soundly. She's too shy to go outside of our house. I gently rubbed her back as she snored cutely. I quickly got up and stretched my arms and body with a quiet yawn. I grabbed my extra pair of clothing and left our house to go to the public shower. You see, unlike Rui, we actually have to use public showers. Before Rui came along though, it used to be one big bathhouse. However, we he came, new rules were set because of... complaints.

-3 weeks ago-

"Dude, let me use your bathroom!" I yelled.

Rui kept reading reports and flipped me off, "Go eat a dick Jay. I'm busy." He told me.

"Exactly! Since your busy, I could use your bathroom." I argued.

"My mate is in there right now trying to teach Alivia to bathe. You can't use it and I don't want you to use it. Just use the public bathhouse." Rui told me.

I got on my knees, "Please master! I can't take it anymore! The Beatings must stop!" I joked.

Rui glared at me, "That was nowhere near funny. I'm starting to think you just lost a lot of reader support." Rui told me.

"What's reader support?" I asked.

"Chrono!" Rui yelled.

Chrono busted in, [Problem?] Chrono asked.

I swallowed, "Ok, look. Is there any way we can make the bathhouse more private?" I asked.

"There we go. Instead of making demands, now your actually thinking of solutions. Tell me. What's wrong with the bathhouse the way it is?" Rui asked, finally putting down the reports.

"Well... it'd be nice if we separated it by gender. I don't like the stares I've been getting." I told him.

"From the female pokemon?" Rui asked.

"No! That's the problem!" I asked.

Rui looked confused, "I think your retarded Jay. Male pokemon are staring at you like a man in prison yet you WANT to be separate from the women and stuck with men?" Rui asked.

I realized what he meant, "Oh shit... I'm a dumbass," I realized.

Rui face palmed with a sigh, "Look, I'll do what I can to have stalls set up to separate everyone from each other. However, you might get perverts who'll peak every once in awhile." Rui told me.

"That's great! Thank you!" I yelled.

Rui smiled, "Your welcome... now get the fuck out of my office." Rui ordered.

(Present)

Everything's been finished. I can't wait to... what the fuck? I walked into the bathhouse and realized that there were stalls on the right side of the room. You see, the Bathhouse is one large room with a small-tiled floor with a drain in the center. The ceiling was covered in dozens of sprinklers used to make a heavy rain condition we use to bathe. On the right side were about 27 stalls but I was stopped on my approached.

It was a Dusknoir, [Sorry, females only.] she told me.

"Wait... what? Why!?" I asked.

[Our leader's order.] She told me.

I felt like I was smacked with doubleslap, "That... Bastard..." I muttered.

That mother fucker told his mate and she did this on purpose. I looked back to see Anthony and Derek walk in.

"What the... wait, there's stalls! Is this why the bathhouse has been closed for the past few weeks!?" Derek asked.

I hung my head and fake cried, "It's only for female pokemon..." I muttered.

"Your joking right?" Anthony asked.

Symphony walked in and just ignored us as she walked towards the Dusknoir. Symphony walked right by her and got in a stall. A ding was heard as the entire room was drenched with warm water.

Derek sighed, "They couldn't wait like... three minutes? Now my clothes are wet and stuck to me." Derek complained.

All three of us marched out of the bath house and went straight to Rui's office. Rui was going to get an ass whooping for this one. When we got to the door, we noticed Chrono wasn't there on guard. Quiet crying could be heard from inside the room. We hesitantly opened the door and saw Rui's mate crying into Chrono's right shoulder. Alivia was sitting on their desk crying as well. We couldn't hear their psychic conversation.

[Its official Chrono... He's gone!] Silvia yelled as she cried.

[Don't jump to conclusions Silvia. He could come back in an hour. Rui is very lucky when it comes to surviving.] Chrono comforted.

[Chrono, he's been gone for eight days now! Eight days, seven hours, twenty six minutes and fifty three seconds!] Silvia cried loudly.

[You are one crazy Gardevoir. Counting how long he's been gone...] Chrono commented.

Our leader sniffled, [Yeah well... I love him. He's irreplaceable.] she told him.

She noticed us at the door, "Uh... what's going on?" I asked.

Silvia connected us to their psychic conversation, [Rui's gone missing.] Silvia told us.

"How long?" I asked.

[Well... eight days.] Silvia muttered.

"Hm... now that I think about. I haven't seen him in that long either." I thought to myself.

"Wait... yeah! He hasn't even eaten lunch with us in that long and usually that's daily." Derek realized.

"Wow, we're such bad friends." Anthony commented.

[When was the last time you saw him?] Silvia asked.

"Well... I saw him going to the cafeteria for breakfast just before he disappeared." Derek told her.

[Did you see anyone else? Like someone following him?] Chrono asked.

Derek thought hard, "Hm... no. Just the normal morning traffic." Derek answered.

"Like?" I asked.

[Dude, the morning are barren. That's why Rui likes going for breakfast. He gets to be the first in line and first to finish eating." Derek told us.

We heard footsteps as we looked and saw Symphony walking up to the office with wet hair earning glares from us three, "Hey losers. Where's Rui? I haven't seen him in a couple days." Symphony asked.

"He's gone missing." I told her.

Symphony sighed, "Not really surprised. Trouble always seems to revolve around him like he's the main protagonist of a story." Symphony shrugged.

"Didn't you say something like that once?" I asked.

"I think... back when I was super pissed at Rui's self importance." Anthony replied.

"Rui isn't a selfish person even if he acts like it. He's just... different." Symphony told us.

"We should do a search and rescue." I suggested.

[We need a place to start searching Jay.] Silvia glared.

"We could search around the path to the cafeteria." Anthony suggested.

"Yeah and maybe question some pokemon. Someone inside our camp must have done it. He never leaves the camp." Symphony added.

Alivia's crying started to get louder, [Alright, you guys go. I need to calm her down.] Silvia told us.

"I want daddy!" Alivia yelled.

"Wow, their child can actually talk. Can yours do that Jay?" Anthony asked.

"Are you trying to make our children seem like a contest?" I asked.

"Due to your answer, I assume no. Ha ha, your child sucks Jay." Anthony laughed.

"Know what? Fuck you Anthony. I hate you and whoever you sleep with." I told him.

"Come on dumbasses, you need to help me search," Symphony told us as she started forcing us out of the building.

"What do you think happened?" Derek asked.

"He must have been lured into a secluded area and knocked out. Knowing Rui, he wouldn't just lay down and let someone take him." Anthony suggested.

"Wow, you two don't know that much about him then. He knows when to submit if it's beneficial but in this situation, it's more likely he was forced." Symphony told us.

"Why do you even like him? He's a dick." Anthony asked.

Symphony blushed, "I... just like how he is. He just seems so... pure. Honest. I admire how hard he started fighting to keep this world from changing him. He refused to be like I am because he believes that if he sacrifices his humanity then he lost what he was fighting for. I think I realized what he meant... Once we were altered, we were neither human nor pokemon. I don't know what we are... Plus... the inability to have children is a big problem." Symphony explained.

"What's it like..? Being altered I mean." Derek asked.

"Its... painful. Excruciatingly painful. Even if you survive the process... there's a chance that the power can corrupt your mind and instincts. I remember this one girl went completely crazy and fisted this other girl up her... I'm just going to shut up now..." Symphony shook her head.

The three of us had the 'What the fuck?' face as I quietly replied, "Oh... Okay?"

We eventually reached the area to the cafeteria and looked around as best we could. Eventually we found footsteps and drag marks that led to one of the camp fences. They couldn't have possibly snuck him out this way... could they? It was patrolled regularly. Someone must've... we found the dead body of a Sawk with a knife mark on its throat. It was a quick kill...

"Looks like his body has been here for longer than a week." Derek commented on the analysis of the body.

"Yep, I have to agree. Smells like shit, looks like shit and our situation is shit. I'd say we had a shitty day." I commented.

"Come on, we have to go tell our leader that he was in fact taken and how." Symphony ordered.

"Alright, Lead the way." I shrugged.

"Our day is not going to end well is it?" Anthony asked.

"Arceus, your such a downer Anthony. You used to be so upbeat. What? Is fucking a Lopunny too much work? I could help." Derek suggested.

Anthony blushed, "F... Fuck you Derek!" Anthony yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey, it ain't gay if it's a three way." I joked.

"I fucking hate you Jay." Anthony bitched.

"uh oh, the bitch detector is going off the charts." Derek grinned.

Anthony barged on ahead, "Your all assholes!" Anthony yelled.

"Whoa there, scale it back you prick! I didn't say shit!" Symphony yelled.

"He is such an annoying bitch." I whispered to Derek.

"Hey, he wasn't always like this." Derek reminded me.

We got back to Silvia and I told her what happened, "So basically, he was taken Silvia." I told her.

Silvia suddenly froze, [Wait... you said my name... how long has this been going on?] Silvia asked.

"For quite awhile." I answered.

Silvia just sighed, [Ugh. When did our custom get screwed over like this?] Silvia asked.

"Uh... some time ago?" I answered.

Silvia just punched the desk, [Alright, when war is over, mind wipe. All of you. Mind. Wiped.] Silvia told each of us sternly.

"Sorry Silvia, but you can't wipe my wind." Symphony smiled.

[Don't worry. We'll find out how much brain damage is necessary.] Silvia replied.

I decided to get everyone back on topic, "Uh, back to the problem, what do we do about Rui?" I asked.

Silvia twiddled her fingers, [I'm not sure. Maybe we...] Silvia started.

Ausa cut in, "We will attack the humans." Ausa spoke behind us.

[Ausa! Your here...] Silvia whispered.

"Yeah, So far me and my forces have taken about half of the human's territory in the past few weeks." Ausa told us.

"How many... humans did you kill?" I asked hesitantly.

Ausa glanced at me, I think I saw regret in her eyes before she looked back at Silvia, "Too many..." she whispered.

[Do you actually feel regret Ausa?] Silvia asked.

I heard a door open as Alivia walked out, "Is daddy back yet?" she asked.

Alivia got picked up by Silvia, "I already told you. He won't be back for awhile.] Silvia told her sternly.

"But I want to see him now!" Alivia whined.

Silvia pressed her chest blade against Alivia's horn, [Just sleep. I'll tell you more later.] Silvia told her sternly.

Alivia pushed against her mother's chest before she finally calmed down and fell asleep. Silvia carried her into her room and laid her on the bed before coming back out to talk to us.

Ausa smiled, "Your a good mother Silvia." Ausa commented.

Silvia blushed, [Yeah well... I have to be. Especially now when I don't have Rui here to help me...] Silvia replied with a frown.

"...Sigh. He's probably in our enemies' hands now." Ausa told her.

"So... what do we do?" Silvia asked.

"Simple. Attack. Me, you, and anyone else you want to bring. We need to get our little human back and we need a human to get inside their main home." Ausa told us.

"How do you know that?" Symphony asked.

"I stole information from a troop I interrogated." Ausa told her.

"When do we attack?" I asked.

"In a few days." Ausa answered.

{Nightmare's point of view}

I was sitting on my bed with Coral's headphones on. I closed my eyes and could hear her voice humming. I think I felt a tear develop as I felt a strong longing rise up from deep down. I snapped back into reality as I sensed someone was approaching. I quickly went to take them off but the person already entered the room.

"Jason. There you are." A voice said that count my attention.

I felt every hair on my body rise as I saw my sister enter the room, "No way." I muttered.

"Happy to see me." She asked with a grin.

She looked like she was 21 years old now. She was about 6 feet tall now wearing a purple skin-tight jumpsuit that had metal plating on her elbows, shoulders, knees, and chest. On her feet she wore what looked like sneakers with metal soles. She brushed some hair out of face before going over to my window.

"So... who's headphones are those?" Mary asked.

I placed the headphones down and immediately ran at my sister with intent to kill. I pulled out a knife and went to stab her. She took one step back to dodge and grab my wrist as I went by. She swept the back of my legs and twisted my arm around as I fell. I growled in frustration before disappearing into a black mist. I reappeared behind her and grabbed her in a headlock. She struggled as she started to slam me into the wall behind her. Eventually she grabbed my hair and threw me forward over her. I rolled forward onto my feet with a twist. Using my black mist, I materialized a pistol and started shooting at her. She dodged each of the bullets effortlessly and approached me. I threw a dark void catching her in it. I grinned thinking it worked but she bursted in energy that blew it away. She smirked at me as I dematerialized the pistol.

"You calmed down yet?" Mary asked.

"How are you so strong!?" I yelled.

She laughed, "Easy, I'm a mark 2 Synch upgraded with Mew and Mewtwo genes. I bet you wondered who got the Mewtwo's genes. After all, you were the one that blew its brains out." Mary told me.

I growled, "What about the Mew's genes?" I asked.

"It was already catalogued but wouldn't mix with anyone's genes except... mine. Heh. Our family has always been inbred Jason! That's our fate!" Mary yelled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Heh. Mom and dad... were brother and sister." Mary told me.

"W... what?" I murmured in disbelief.

"So were our grandparents and their parents and so forth. Know why you were the bastard child? Because you were different. Unlike us, you didn't have any interest in me." Mary told me.

This news made me almost puke, "You... Your lying!" I screamed.

"No Jason, I'm not. In fact, I wanted to force you to get me pregnant. However... I will live on for all eternity with our family name," Mary told me.

"Your insane if you think I'm going to let you live." I told her.

Mary smirked, "It's not up to you if I'll live or not. In fact, your not going to be around to see me take over." Mary told me.

I knew I had to go all out, "Fine, Armor-Dark." I announced.

My black mist allows me to disassemble any item of my choosing and infect it with my dark typing. My sweater disappeared as a black bandana with red triangle teeth on it appeared over my mouth and chin. Black Leather like armor covered my arms, hands, legs and feet. On my chest and stomach were silver plates of armor. I glared at Mary hatefully as she examined my suit.

"Experimental armor developed for easy maneuverability. You took it knowing about your weakness." Mary examined.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"During Suicide's fight against that Synch, he got injured and it took him awhile to recover. Your fast and strong but still human on the inside. One fatal hit and it can still kill you even if your able to regenerate. Not to mention your stamina. They noticed how Suicide was quick to finish the fight in one hit when he went full power. If your at full strength for too long, you'll lose power and get exhausted. However, we don't have any data on what happens when your exhausted." Mary explained.

"So, you must have the same disadvantages." I assumed.

Mary smiled, "If I had only Mewtwo and Mew genes then yes but that's not the case. The mark 2 project was designed only for me. Making me into a Synch cured that disadvantage because It increased my stamina tenfold as well giving me this. Hand Sonic," Mary told me as chains materialized around her arms that reached down to the floor.

I stared at her in shock as blue hexagons appeared on her cheeks, "You always were a sadist." I growled.

"Funny, cause you always were a bitch." Mary retorted.

With my armor on, I felt full speed at her. I could kill her with one punch but she was lucky enough to dodge it. She grabbed my right arm and wrapped her chain around it. I immediately noticed that my power was dropping so I kicked her in the stomach to force distance. I glanced at her chains for a moment before looking at her. This time, she moved first and attacked me. She tried to hit me with her chains in a string of attacks that started with a vertical strike, leg sweep and then a backhand fist. I dodged to the right to avoid the first attack, jumped over the second but didn't see the backhand fist coming. It hurt, a lot. Normally, me and Suicide use our speed and strength to stop all attacks but somehow I got slower. I glanced at the floor to see blue hexagons on it.

"Good job Zane!" Mary yelled.

I didn't even get to look at her tuner as she grabbed my throat and picked me up. I felt my powers start to shrink as her grip tightened.

"How... is this possible?" I asked.

"My ability is called Sipher. My chains give me the ability to drain energy through any sort of contact with my opponent." Mary explained.

"Let me guess, you gain the energy you drain?" I assumed.

"...no. I wish it did but the energy I drain is used to feed my chains. In battle, my power drains extremely quickly. Even if I could outlast you in a fight, I still could end up losing a lot more power." Mary explained.

She took out my knife and stabbed me in my stomach. While doing that, she dragged me, with the blade still in, over to the window.

She laid my back on the window and whispered, "Have a nice trip, see ya next fall."

With a gentle push, I went through the window with a violent shatter. As I fell, I couldn't help but look back at everything that's happened to me. Why did I even bother going on? Who was I kidding when I became the leader. I don't truly believe in the cause. Especially since Coral was the only real reason I was living. It just makes me miserable just thinking about... Thud.


	39. Ch 39 Night March

Ch. 39 Night March

-2 years ago-

{Nightmare's point of view}

I woke up panting from another nightmare. I have to sleep once every three months to keep myself from going insane. For a day I'm locked in my room to sleep through countless nightmares. I wonder if Darkrai had to deal with that as well. I heard my door get unlocked as Suicide came into the room.

"Hey boss. You ok?" Suicide asked.

I stretched with a yawn and got up, "Yeah. Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. One of our scouts found a high value target." Suicide informed.

"How valuable?" I asked.

"Legendary." Suicide answered.

"Whoa, who should we send?" I asked.

"Hey, you call the shots but if I could make a suggestion, us. It's been awhile since we hung out with just the two of us." Suicide suggested.

"Alright. I've been feeling kind of cramped in this room." I replied as I materialized my Nightmare.

"Whoa, since when have you been able to do that?" Suicide asked.

"Since last month. I finally figured it out and check this out." I materialized a bullet, "I can use my black mist to make ammo." I told him.

"That's awesome man! Infinite ammo." Suicide told me.

I shrugged as I pulled out the clip and slipped the bullet into the clip. I reloaded the clip into the Nightmare and pumped it to load the chamber.

"Come on, we've got to get moving." I told him.

"After you sir." Suicide bowed as we left.

We walked through the city and I quickly noticed that our city had quite a few more citizens. That's good... right? Population growth or... more human camps are being destroyed. That'd mean that these people aren't citizens. They're refugees trying to get away from the pokemon.

Hybrid approached us, "Nightmare, I need to ask you something." He said on his approach.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'd... I want to lead my own camp. I want to make a rogue camp that'll attack pokemon camps in hopes to slow down their progression." Hybrid told me.

"Approved." I answered simply.

"R... really!?" he asked in disbelief.

I shrugged, "Yeah but you have to find your own followers. You can't borrow ours. We need them." I replied.

"Of course!" he yelled.

I stopped him as he turned to leave, "Also, you have to make sure you give us intel on our enemies." I added.

"Of course. Thank you." Hybrid replied and finally ran off.

"You think he'll be fine?" Suicide asked.

I shrugged, "Probably. He was a pain in the ass to begin with though." I answered honestly.

"Well, should we get going?" Suicide asked.

I looked around and saw Wire, "Hold on a sec. Hey! Wire!" I yelled.

He ran over to us, "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Hybrid's going to be leading a new camp, your going to be our informant. If he gets any intel, he'll tell you and then you'll tell us. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes." Wire quickly replied.

"Good, now get back to work." I ordered.

After Wire ran off, Me and Suicide went on our way to the southern elevator. No one lives in this part of the city. With the amount of citizens we have now, we only occupy the Northwest to the North of the city. The rest is completely empty and barren. Its like walking through a ghost town except we're not hearing voices. We quickly got in the elevator and started going up.

I leaned against the right wall of the elevator, "So... which legendary is our target?" I asked.

"Mewtwo." Suicide answered.

"Whoa. Isn't that a bit much?" I joked.

"No. You can handle it and I'll be there to help if shit goes south." Suicide replied.

I shrugged, "Whatever you say Suicide." I told him as I looked away.

I remembered back to when I used to tell Coral about my missions. I wonder... was she disgusted by the fact that I killed other pokemon. Maybe... she didn't really care since she always seemed so distant from them. When we got to the surface, we immediately started walking.

"So, what's the plan on killing it?" Suicide asked.

"I'm going to snipe him right in his head." I answered simply.

"You think that'll work?" Suicide asked.

"My bullet has a dark type modification thanks to my powers. Of course it'll work." I snapped.

"Jeez, you need to chill Snips." Suicide told me.

"I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me that Charles." I replied.

Suicide shook his head in agreement, "True. So, our intel tells us that he's staying inside an abandoned city. Why? We don't know." Suicide reported.

"Interesting. Almost as interesting as the look he'll give when I pop his skull onto the wall and floor." I replied.

"You know... you've been different since becoming leader." Suicide mentioned.

"The stress of command," I blamed.

"No, I don't mean that but rather something else. You know I wouldn't judge you if you did anything wrong." Suicide told me.

I pushed him with my left arm, "Uh huh. Stop trying to be all buddy buddy mister number 2." I joked.

"Hey, being number 2 isn't bad." Suicide argued.

"Being shit is bad no matter what." I replied.

"I guess your right about that." Suicide agreed.

After that, we walked in silence towards our objective. I constantly looked at our compass to make sure we were going the right way. We didn't realize how late the day really was until the sun started setting.

"Great... I can't even sleep." I whined.

Suicide yawned, "Well, at least you'll be able to keep watch while I sleep." Suicide told me.

I laid my back against a tree and slumped to the floor as Suicide laid on the grass. Suicide quickly fell asleep leaving me all alone to look out for trouble. After three hours I started to feel strange.

"Dying isn't that bad." I heard Coral say.

I looked across from me to see Coral with her throat bleeding profusely as she talked, "C-Coral?" I stammered.

"Remember Jason, dying is natural. You don't have to fear it." She held up a pistol at me, "Unless someone is about to kill you." Coral grinned as she shot the pistol.

I woke up with a jolt, panting hard. I looked around to see the sun coming up and Suicide still asleep. I growled to myself as I tore up some grass. I dozed off from boredom. I hate sleeping because the nightmares are to psychological. Coral... just seeing her like that... I heard a groan as Suicide started to wake up. I walked over and kicked his side earning a yell.

"Ow! What was that for?" Suicide asked.

"Its for you to wake up. We do have a target to eliminate." I reminded him.

Suicide groaned as he got up, "I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to go with you. I should've brought Wire with me." Suicide whined.

"You want some more bitch with that wine?" I asked.

Suicide just shook his head as we started walking towards our destination again. We eventually found it with a hill that overlooked the city. Most of the building were destroyed; revealing the streets from the hill's coordinates. I decided to lay down on the grass of the hill with my Nightmare materialized. I switched my scope to 50 meters but quickly shifted to 100 meters when I noticed it wasn't zoomed enough. As I scoped out the city, I noticed movement and quickly changed to 250 meter zoom. I found out target walking on a street with something following him. Interested, I switched to 400 meter zoom and noticed a tiny Ralts following the Mewtwo. As I stared at the Ralts I noticed my vision get blurry as I subconsciously teared up. I imagined a family with me and Coral but... that could never happen. Like all the others that are genetically modified, I'm infertile.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Suicide asked worriedly.

"Huh!? Oh... sorry. The sun was shining in my eye through the scope." I loved as I wiped my eyes.

I refocused on the target and aimed 3 square inches over and to the left of the Mewtwo's right eye. I held my breath and braced myself as I pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot rung for a mile out as I watched through the scope. The Mewtwo's head shook violently as the bullet entered through his right temple. It exited out the bottom right of the back of his skull. He fell forward and laid their motionlessly as blood started to pool around his head. I noticed the Ralts started to cry and ran over to the now dead Mewtwo. It shook it desperately as it seemed to cry for him to wake up. I... I felt bad for him like... like I took a toy from my own child for no reason except to make him miserable. Suicide got up to go down there but I stopped him.

"I'm going down there alone." I told him.

"What!? Why?" Suicide asked.

"I want to see my work and I want you up here to see if anyone's going into the city. The sound of my sniper shot did ring throughout the area. You being here will help you scout for any movement." I lied.

Suicide just shook his head and sighed, "I don't know why you even bother trying to explain anything to me. I have good enough eyes to see through Tauros Shit but whatever. You want to go down there alone, then fine. Go. I don't really care." Suicide told me.

I nodded my thanks as I dematerialized my Nightmare. With that gone, I quickly ran down to the city and went through the streets until I found the body. The Ralts was still crying as he shook the Mewtwo's body. I kicked a rock causing the Ralts to look at me with its tear filled eyes. The look in his eyes reminded me of my own eyes after my sister molested me. Maybe that's why I cared or maybe it was because of Coral.

I held up my hands trying to show I'm not a threat, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I told him.

He took a step back before falling and hurting his little elbow, "Ow! My arm!" He cried.

I went over to him and held out a hand for his arm, "Don't worry." I comforted.

He hesitated for a moment before extending his arm into my hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a paste that was made from oran berries. I took out a little bit and rubbed it on the little guy's elbow.

In a minute, his wound was gone, "Thank you..." He whispered in poke language.

"Your welcome." I replied.

"You can understand me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"But... my mommy said humans can't understand our language." He argued.

I smiled at him, "I'm not a normal human, am I?" I asked.

"Well... your the first human I saw. So I don't know." he told me.

"Who was he?" I asked pointing at the Mewtwo.

"...He... was going to sell me." the Ralts told me.

"Sell you? Why?" I asked.

The Ralts looked down, "I'm a boy. There's a camp near here that needs boys to help increase their Ralts count. He said that I was going to be bought and raised there." The Ralts told me.

"You seem to be taking this well." I noticed.

"My... mom gave me to him. She, and our camp, didn't want me anymore." He mumbled in misery.

I frowned, 'He's kind of like me... my parents never wanted me...' I thought to myself.

"Even though he was going to sell me, he was the only person that seemed to care about me. He even tried to keep me happy but now I'm alone..." he sniffled.

I picked up the Ralts, "I... I could take you under my wing." I suggested.

"Like... my new dad?" he asked.

I blushed at that, "Maybe. What's your name?" I asked.

"Triston." He answered.

"Well Triston, we need to find you a hiding spot. My friend can't see you or he might get mad." I told him.

"He had a big backpack. Maybe you can use that." Disfreign suggested.

The Mewtwo had a backpack that had only one strap that went across the wearer's chest. I emptied it to find mostly useless items except a pistol that was in near mint condition. I infected it with my black mist before making it disappear. Another item for my growing collection I guess. The backpack itself was green in color with no extra pockets. Just one zipper that ran across the top to close or open it. With it empty, Disfreign jumped into it. With him inside it, I closed the zipper to keep him from being revealed but kept it mostly unzipped. With it mostly unzipped, air was able to circulate in it as I put it on. With the backpack on, I quickly picked up Mewtwo's body and walked back to Suicide.

(Present)

-Two days later-

"Jason... Wake up. You can't die yet..." I heard Coral whisper.

I woke up with a pained gasp as I realized I was alive. The sharp pain in my stomach helped me realize this. Pain wracked my body from the fall as I struggled to lay on my left side. I noticed that Coral's headphones were laying next to me. I reached for them and picked them up. They were real! How did they get here? I didn't have time to think about it. I heard an explosion as my room seemed to explode and caused rubble to fall around me. My stomach wound was healing very slowly due to my powers being locked. Mary's Sipher power must've drained all of my energy. That means I won't have my powers for the next few days from withdrawal. I got to my hands and knees as I forced myself to stand. My stomach wound wasn't bleeding but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. I looked around to notice most of the building were on fire. What happened while I was unconscious? I started to stumble through alleyways in an attempt to avoid any contact. I don't know if my own forces will attack me in my weakened state. As I stumbled, I noticed 5 soldiers were blindfolded and forced to their knees.

"Do you have any last words," A woman asked.

"I do, fuck you Synchs. Our true leader will return and kill you all!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"I'm sorry but your delusional. Nightmare was killed two days ago." The woman told him.

I watched as the Synch materialized their weapons and killed the 5 soldiers mercilessly. They stared at the bodies for a while, giving me time to sneak past them as I quickly went towards the center of our city. I needed to go to one of our detention facilities. The only way I'll get out is with some help or a distraction. As I snuck through my city, I couldn't help but notice that the streets were littered with the bodies of my soldiers.

A voice suddenly rang throughout the city, "Citizens and soldiers of the Underground. Surrender and make this easier on yourselves. Nightmare is dead and with his death, a new leader has arisen. Me. And you will succumb to my rule... or you will all die." Mary threatened.

'Shit! Is she insane! We can't afford this sort of infighting now! The pokemon are advancing as we speak! She's going to get our entire species killed!' I yelled in my mind as I got through the city.

I eventually got to one of the Detention facilities and examined the entrance. Seven Synchs were stationed around it as lookouts. I needed to find a way around them but there weren't any other ways in. I looked around until I say a body that had two grenades on it. I quickly picked them up and pulled the pins. With expert accuracy, I threw them near the seven Synchs. They went off and caused them to get blasted away. Smoke set in, allowing me to quickly run into the facility without any of them seeing me. The second I got in, I was met with a group of Tuners. Each of them stared at me for a moment before one went for an alarm. I materialized my pistol and shot him on the leg. I remembered what Nicholas told me about the Tuners. Physically, they're weaker than an average human because their muscle develop at a slower rate.

"Medical!" One of the Tuners yelled as Red hexagons covered the floor.

It didn't heal the Injured Tuner's leg, "Tempo!" The other yelled as Blue hexagons covered the floor beneath me.

"Agh! This hurts!" The injured Tuner yelled.

I wasn't able to move that much due to the tempo, "I have him locked down. Help Devi..." He didn't get to finish as a bullet pierced through his head.

The second Tempo deactivated, I pointed my pistol at the uninjured Tuner and shot at him. He fell over and started bleeding profusely from his left leg and right shoulder.

"Good work." I heard Takashi say.

I looked over to see him holding a pistol, "Takashi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I'll make it short. Me and Bridget are here to bust out Suicide and co." Takashi told me.

I did a sigh of relief, "Thank Arceus Suicide's alive." I replied.

"I have to ask... there's a pokemon here as well that was kept alive by your order. His name was Triston and he's a Gallade. Is he an important war criminal?" Takashi asked.

"Uh... sort of?" I replied.

Takashi raised an eyebrow before just shrugging, "Come on. Bridget went to the right wing to release Suicide. We'll go to the left wing and see if we can release anyone there." Takashi suggested.

I nodded, "Just lead the way and I'll cover you." I told him.

Takashi nodded before holding up his pistol and led the way. I walked two steps behind him as we went through the building. We eventually encountered a group of Tuners looking inside a prison cell.

"I count four hostiles." I whispered.

"What should we do?" Takashi asked.

"Easy, take them out." I told him.

We both leaned out of cover and started shooting at them. Three of them died quickly but the fourth one took one of his friends as a meat shield. When our guns ran out, he dropped the body and started running.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I ran after him.

I quickly caught up to his and tackled him to the ground. He struggled the best he could as I tried my best to hold him down. Eventually I got mad and grabbed his shirt by his collar. With a firm grip, I threw him face first into the wall to my right. He grunted as he hit the wall and slumped to the ground. I flipped him onto his back and grabbed his neck. I squeezed it with all my might as he struggled by either grabbing my wrists or hitting my arms. However, I never allowed my hands to let go as I strangled him to death. After a few minutes, he laid on the floor motionless as I got up and panted.

"That's for making me run you piece of shit." I panted.

I saw what looked like a key in his pocket and pulled it out. With it in hand, I walked back to Takashi who took the place of the Tuners and stared inside the cell. I looked in to see it was Triston. With the key, I was able to unlock the cell door and walked in.

I heard snoring as I walked over and shook Triston, "Hey! Wake up!" I yelled.

Triston yawned as he sat up but suddenly stood up and hugged me, "Dad!" he yelled.

"Dad? What the fuck..?" Takashi asked in confusion.

I sighed, "Shit, well... I'll explain another time but let go of me Triston." I told him.

He didn't though as I felt tears develop and wet my shoulder, "They said you were dead." He cried.

I shook my head and pinched my nose with a sigh, "I will be if we don't get a move on. We need to get out of here." I told him.

Triston stopped hugging me and stepped back, "Sorry. Thank you for saving me." he told me.

I shook my head with a small smile, "I always have to save you. Like when you did that dumb escape attempt." I told him.

"Hey... that wasn't my fault..." Triston whined.

"Yes it was. No one authorized you to use Psycho cut in your cell." I countered.

With a pout from Triston, we all decided to run to the right wing to meet up with Bridget.


	40. Ch 40 Unexpected encounter

Ch. 40 Unexpected encounter

{Silvia's point of view}

-3 days later-

"This is strange..." I commented.

"Yeah... Why would they do that?" Ausa asked.

"I... I don't know... do you think they gave up?" I asked.

"No... they would've surrendered. Instead they look like they're running." Ausa replied.

"Running? From what?" I asked.

"No idea... that's what worries me. It's coming from inside their borders. Maybe they made a monster that's killing them from the inside." Ausa suggested.

For the past three days, me and Ausa have been working together to take more land from the humans. I left Alivia in the care of Aitsu's mother as I went to the front lines. I have to save Rui even if it kills me. The problem is that most of the human troops abandoned their positions to head east. I went with Ausa to see this for ourselves and found entire makeshift camps completely barren. If Ausa is right, we'll be meeting what they fear soon enough...

"Ma'am, I have a report that might be of interest to you." A Vileplume reported.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Our scouts have finally found what looked like a human. He was spotted in the middle of a clearing. If this description is accurate, it looks like Rui." Vileplume reported.

My eyes widen at this news but quickly relaxed because it could be a trap, "Alright, thank you." I replied.

The Vileplume did a funny salute before he turned and left. I looked at the ground wondering what we should do before turning to Ausa.

"What... do you suggest?" I asked.

"Hm... If it really is him then we need to check this out. I'll lead an army to back you up as you go on ahead. With you alone, the enemy will think your ripe for the pickings. That's when we'll surprise them and murder every single one of them." Ausa instructed.

I nodded in agreement and went to answer but instead kept my mouth shut. I looked around the makeshift camp we occupied. I looked over to see Derek and Anthony playing Checkers with Jay as the referee.

I approached them, "You cheating bitch!" Anthony yelled as Derek took two pieces.

"Blah, blah, blah. Stop being such a bitch. Use your brain." Derek retorted.

"Use our brain huh? I bet Rui would kick our ass at this game." Anthony replied as he took a piece and kinged.

"Nice move... Huh? Oh! Hi um... Leader." Derek greeted with a half smile.

"I've received intel saying that they might've seen Rui. I'm going on ahead and you three will be backing me up by joining Ausa's army." I told them.

Jay shrugged, "Alright... Hey! Get the fuck away from our stuff!" Jay suddenly yelled at a Garbodor.

It looked at us before dropping their stuff and leaving. I shook my head and held it as I wondered where these pokemon come from. I quickly went over to get my stuff when I noticed one of Rui's shirts... I brought it with me as a good luck charm. Not to mention the fact that my little Rui can be a little troublemaker and get dirty. I smiled as I remembered the first time we met. How he reached down and saved me... How we hung out in the tree... How he smelled... How handsome he looked... I shook my head to remember my priorities and finished packing my stuff. I tied a piece of rope around my right leg and carefully slid a knife through it. With that down, I slipped the one strap backpack over my head and left the camp. After an hour of walking, I quickly noticed how quick the forest has been. Normally bug pokemon make noises to attract others to them. However, it was dead silent. Eventually I found the clearing from the report and saw what looked like Rui sitting cross-legged in the middle. His back faced me so I couldn't see him but joy welled up inside me. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from running over and tackling him in a hug. However, when I tried to tackle him, he disappeared so I fell onto the grass. I got up and shook my head before looking around. He was gone... Was that a mirage? I stopped thinking when an arrow came out of nowhere. I quickly located who shot the arrow when I looked up. In a tree stood a woman wearing leather armor that covered her entire body and feet with a blue leather hood to go with it. She looked like she was about 5 foot 2 and wielded a blue crystal bow. She pulled on the bowstring with two fingers as a blue arrow appeared. I stopped her with psychic though but that hold was broken as blue hexagons appeared under her. Where did that come from? She shot the arrow at me but I used protect to block it. I charged up a shadow ball and threw it at her. She swiftly dodged it as she jumped from one branch to another as she readied a new arrow. Who was this girl?

[Who are you?] I decided to ask.

"My name's Kate." she answered as she shot an arrow.

I dodged this one and threw another Shadow ball at her. She dodged it easily as she shot another arrow. I could the arrow this time and threw it back at her. She snapped her fingers and it made the arrow turn into blue dust. I was intrigued by this girl because her abilities were entirely unique to me. I've never seen anyone fight like this. This is interesting.

[What are you?] I asked as I used psychic to blast her.

Blue hexagons appeared under her and stopped my psychic attack, "I'm a Synch." she answered as she shot two arrows.

As they flew at me, she snapped her fingers. This caused the arrows to split into four arrows. I used protect to block them and retaliated with a Hyper Voice. She shot an arrow but my Hyper Voice deflected it as it hit her. She was flung back but she did a backflip and landed on a tree branch.

"Optic... I think I'm going to need a speed up." Kate said aloud.

I heard a male voice just then, "Of course. Terra." Orange Hexagons originating from under her started to cover the floor. The field it occupied had a radius of 30 meters. Suddenly, Kate was twice as fast as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch shooting multiple arrows at me. I used protect and Hyper Voice to protect myself from her attack but her speed allowed her to get in the trees behind me. I turned to look at her as she pulled her string back. I wasn't fast enough to react as she shot the arrow at me. Instead of hitting me though, it was caught by someone literally inches from my face.

"Need help?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono! How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I was on reconnaissance and was coming back to report when I found you fighting. Go on ahead, I'm going to take care of this." Chrono told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you Chrono. Your the best little brother." I told him.

He glanced at me, "Thanks Silvia. Now go get Rui and kick his ass back to our camp." Chrono replied.

I gave him a nod of encouragement as I ran off.

{Chrono's point of view}

I watched as Silvia ran off to find Rui and prepared as times two agility. Kate was ready for it as I quickly ran towards her. She shot a barrage of arrows at me but I easily dodged them with my newfound speed. I ran up the tree she was in and extended my elbow blade. She shot two arrow and quickly snapped her fingers seven times to split them into a wave of arrows. With an expert jump and twist, I dodged all of them and kept progressing towards her. As I neared her, she shot a few more arrows at point blank range but my speed allowed me to duck under them. Kate looked at me in shock as I quickly forced myself up with an uppercut. She jumped back to dodge but my elbow blade was able to hit her hood. It fell back and revealed her short silver hair with a splash of red at the front. It was parted to hide one of her eyes. She glanced at Optic quickly before pulling the hood back up to cover her hair and face.

[Why keep that on?] I asked.

"I... I hate my hair... I look hideous." she replied.

[You shouldn't be ashamed of it.] I told her.

"No... I should. I used to have long beautiful brown hair but then the mark 1 wave one experiment changed that. It caused my hair to change into wait it is now... All wave 1's have it. It wasn't until wave 2 that they figured out how to prevent this." she explained.

[It doesn't look that bad.] I told her.

"Yes it is... Optic hates it... If... If only I was a wave 2 maybe he'd..." I heard her growl before she made three arrows and shot them at me.

With two finger snaps, they turned into twelve arrows that flew at me. I was ready to dodge them but suddenly they stopped mid flight. I was a bit confused until I heard her whistling. Suddenly, the blue arrows started to glow until electricity ran through them and created a net. I barely had enough time to jump when they resumed their initial moment. The cut through the tree that was behind me and I looked at her closely. Her arrows seem to change based on what she does specifically. I was about to move but then I moved that there were blue hexagons under me.

I looked to my right to see them coming from Optic who hid behind a tree. The blue Hexagons led right to him and I noticed how slow I was now. I used this to use times three agility as she shot an arrow. A smirk was painted on her face until I caught the arrow and snapped it in half. With times 3 speed, I can move like I never used Agility in the first place. I think I know what I have to do... I jumped down from the tree and made a stance towards Kate who growled in frustration. However, I just smirked and ran towards Optic's position. As I ran, Kate ran over and went in front of the tree Optic hid behind. I was expecting an arrow so Kate caught me off guard when she instead hit me with her bow. I fell onto my butt and shook my head quickly before doing a quick backroll to my feet. Where I was sitting stood an arrow that almost hit me. I charged my elbow blade and swiped a Psycho Cut towards her. I knew she couldn't dodge it because it might kill Optic. Instead she shot an arrow that got cut in half as soon as it touched my psycho cut. Instead, she held out her bow to block the psycho cut. The bow blocked my attack but it cut her bow in half. She threw aside the two halves of her bow and retreated to her Tuner. He stepped out from behind a tree and stood behind Kate. He's about 5 foot 3 with tanned skin. His hair was a bit wavy but short and brown. He wore a blue leather suit just like Kate with a blue necklace.

"Synchro time?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kate replied with her fist out.

They fist bumped causing a blinding light to appear as Optic merged into her suit. When the light dimmed down, I was met with Kate wearing a red Leather suit instead. Multiple blue Hexagons were covering her cheeks. Over her eyes were glass visors that just floated there but seemed to have cross hairs on them. Her hood was still blue and covered her head to hide her hair. She held out her hand and whispered something. Instead of a normal bow materializing like I expected, a gray double bow appeared.

"This is my X-bow." she told me.

To hold it, the bow had a handle in the middle of the X. The bow then looked like two bows crossed over each other with lines on opposite sides. She held out her index and pinky fingers to pull back both strings. Four arrows appeared on the bow.

"Shadow Arrow." She whispered as she took the shot.

Two of the arrows immediately disappeared from my vision as I stopped two of the arrows. Suddenly a cut appeared on my left leg and right cheek.

'Hm... so her arrows hid behind the other two. How they did that is what confuses me. They just vanished.' I analyzed.

She pulled back her strings again but created six arrows and shot them into the air, "Tempo arrows!" Kate yelled.

The six flew up into the air until they separated to make an invisible hexagon. Sure enough, they started to shine as light shot from the sides of them to form this hexagon. The diameter of this hexagon must have been at least 60 meters. A wall of light came down and encased the entire area with Tempo's effect. I immediately felt the effects of it but Kate wasn't affected by it at all. This effect of Tempo was a lot stronger than the previous version used. I glared at Kate as she started shooting countless arrows at me. Using Agility to go to times 6 speed, I was able to stop about half of her attacks but invisible arrows kept cutting me up. I then realized that the arrows aren't going invisible, they're hiding invisible the shadows of the other arrows. I jumped back and retreated behind a tree to hide from her attack. This isn't good. She's got all her speed in this field while I've lost more than half of mine. It's worse than paralysis. I peeked around the corner of the tree to see her gone. She decided to hide on the trees to catch me off guard. To make it worse, times 6 speed is the farthest I can go right now. I heard leaves shaking from in front of me and dodge rolled to the right. Seven arrows hit the tree I was using as cover. More shaking was heard as she moved to a new position in order to confuse me. She has the advantage right now. I shouldn't have told Silvia to go on ahead. I really could use her help right now. Heh, this girl is almost as tough as my mom without the craziness. Another wave of arrows came from my right forcing me out into the clearing. I had to keep dodging her arrows by either jumping backwards, dodge rolling, or blocking them with Protect. I couldn't figure out where she was shooting from anymore. With this field up, I can't move fast enough to observe their origins. Eventually, I started running in the forest in a vain attempt at getting out of the Tempo field. It was vain because the wall of light that came out of the arrows wouldn't let me out. I charged one of my elbow blades and swiped it at the wall realeasing a Psycho cut. It hit the wall but dispersed quickly. I punched the wall angrily but couldn't get through it. I sighed and calmed myself down. Stressing myself out in this situation will only further speed up my downfall.

I then remember Rui saying something to me once, "You know Chrono... one day your going to fight someone that will neutralize your strength and speed. You know what you do then? You outsmart them. Strength isn't everything you know." Rui told me.

Hm... in this situation he's right. With my speed neutralized by this field of effect I need to outsmart her. The question is how... How do I outsmart her? She started attacking me and then I realized something. Maybe she can't leave unless she puts down the field... Except... she isn't affected by the field so that might not be true. An arrow hit my right leg and forced me to my knees. Three more hit my back and caused me to lay on my stomach. I coughed a little blood before pretending to die. I laid submissively still in hopes she won't shoot me again.

The area was silent before I heard her voice, "Get up, I'm not stupid. My visors can read your heart rate and total blood loss. You haven't lost enough to die yet." she told me.

I growled to myself as I got to my knees. How can I...

"I never give up," I remember Rui saying.

[Why?] I remember asking.

"There's no point in giving up. Anything can happen. Even if it seems impossible to beat you, I'll still try. Giving up is the laziest thing a person can do. Fuck that, I'll never give up in the face of death. If I'll die, I'll die mid fight." Rui told me.

I laughed to myself. In my desperate time I'm thinking of Rui. He's a good mate for my sister. Even if he can be a bit of a jerk. I stood up and felt the wind blow on my back. I'm not going to give up. I'm going to win. No matter what! I forced myself to use Agility again as I increased my speed from times six to times eight. Kate started shooting arrows at me and I dodged or blocked every single one.

[It's my turn...] I stood on one foot and twisted my body a bit, [Tornado Break!] I yelled in my psychic comms.

I started spinning like a top as I shot our countless Psycho cuts in all directions. Kate tried to stop some of them with her arrows but my cuts broke through them and all the tree. When I finished my secret attack, I looked around to see its cut down all of the tree around me. I heard a groan as Kate pulled herself out from under one of the fallen trees. She crawled in an attempt to get away because her leg was broken. I approached her and noticed her suddenly fall forward. She gave out a sigh before a blinding flash came from her. When it was over, Kate was sitting upright while Optic was busy holding his left leg. He must've allowed himself to get injured to keep her healthy. I noticed the field suddenly disappear as her arrows disappeared into blue dust. Looks like I was able to win using my strength, in your face Rui. I started approached them but Kate quickly got up and stood in front of Optic.

"Stay back! I won't let you hurt my Tuner!" Kate yelled.

I looked at them and noticed they were defenseless. Gallade code dictates that mercy should be shown to opponents out of respect. However... should I respect these opponents?

{Silvia's point of view}

After Chrono gave me the chance, I ran through the forest as fast as I could. Eventually I heard a noise and stopped to look around. I caught a glimpse of what looked like a person who ran off. I decided to follow this person the best I could until I reached a small lake with a Waterfall. Kneeling next to this lake was a hooded figure.

"You know... Silvia... There was a lore about this lake. They say a woman named Stacy once killed a group of Gardevoir near here. Covered in their blood, she came her to wash it off. However, the second she touched this lake, the water and the moon itself turned red like blood. After that, she was named Stacy of the Blood Moon." Rui told me.

I was confused by this, [Rui... why tell me this?] I asked.

He stood up from the kneeling position with his back still to me, "Because..." He looked up at the sky, "I realized something while I was in captivity. I never loved you. It was all you. You forced me to love you." Rui told me.

I felt my eyes widen with shock and tears but couldn't speak, "You tell her Rui." Another voice said.

I looked to my right to see some woman approaching Rui, "Mary... what are you doing here?" Rui asked.

"Just wanted to cause issues." Mary responded.

"Isn't that what you normally do?" Rui asked.

[Rui!] I suddenly cried.

He still didn't look at me, "What is it?" he asked.

[You.. you can't be serious. Your my mate!] I was openly crying, [You love me! We even had a little Ralts together! How can you turn back on our family like that!] I yelled.

Rui look at the ground before turning his head to look at me by showing half his face. His eyes were a Crimson red with his pupil an X with a sadistic look and grin.

Rui told me in the most sadistic voice possible, "You know... you always were pathetic Silvia. People wanted a badass Rui... well guess what... they got it."


	41. Ch 41 Rui and Silvia

Ch. 41 Rui and Silvia...

(Yes! 100 reviews! I'm happy about it but the review itself was a bit of a letdown to be honest. The fact is, the story is going to be over soon. Not only that but over these past 40 chapters, I've done everything that I needed to do. Rui's conversion, Hybrid's introduction leading to the human intervention, Nightmare arc, and now the final arc, the war arc. Everything has been set and we all know that Rui is the main character and neither he nor you guys should know everything. If you did then you'd already know the ending. I'm going to make an educated guess and say that the last chapter may be... 49? Just my guess, I honestly have no idea. Also, Hybrid had to die because he kept giving intel to Wire. That's the only reason he died and Ausa didn't even WANT to do it. She actually kind of liked him but had to throw him aside for his treasonous act. I want to say more but I have my reasons for killing him, just accept it please.)

{Silvia's point of view}

I stared at Rui on the verge of a breakdown. He was giving this intent evil look. How... how did he become one of them!?

I couldn't stop the tears, [Rui, please. You can't be on their side! Your daughter needs you! I NEED YOU!] I screamed and fell to my knees panting as my tears started to wet the dirt.

Rui turned to face me with the same sadistic grin, "Well guess what? I don't need you or our daughter. Hell, maybe I should visit our camp and kill her and Aitsu. I feel nothing but regret for even knowing you. You... you disgust me Silvia. I hate you." Rui told me.

I felt my heart break in two as I laid on my side and started to curl into a ball. My... my mate hates me... after everything we've been through! How..? Why?

"I think I should kill her. No point in torturing her." Mary told him.

Rui stopped her, "No. I want to do it. I want payback for what she did to me when Jay brought me to the camp." Rui told her.

I wiped my tears and looked at Rui to notice he wasn't even dressed the same. He wore a white jacket with a black strip going down his sleeves. On his hands he wore white fingerless gloves with his name written in italic black letters in between were the gloves cover his knuckles. The Jacket was zipped up to hide what he wore underneath. As for his legs, he wore white shorts that's length were at knee level. His shoes were a brand new pair of black sneakers with white trims and soles. His eyes being Crimson Red with the X pupils and new clothing... he was like an entirely different person. I remember the looks he used to give me were warm and loving. Now its full of hate and lust to kill.

[Rui... what did they do to you?] I asked.

He started to unzip his jacket, "They... showed me the light." He opened his jacket, "Though your corruption ran deep so they had to use... cruel methods." he told me.

All over his chest and stomach were various scars and track marks from needles. They must've tortured him for days until they broke his mind. With it broken, it was easy to mold him into their mindless servant. Then I looked closer and noticed a diamond crystal attached to his chest. Rui zipped his jacket again and approached me.

"Silvia... I want to kill you. I lust over the thought of seeing you dead at my feet. Using your bones to pick my teeth clean. Drinking your blood to quench my thirst for revenge. Then when your dead I can move on to the biggest mistake of my life. Alivia. I will murder her. With my bare hands. It's about time your kind learns what it's like to be abused at a young age." Rui told me.

He quickly ran at me with his right hand held in front of him. I used psychic to try and stop him but it was negated by his right hand. He jumped up and held his hands together as white mist created a Zweihander. The blade itself was about 8 feet long with the distance from the back of the blade to the edge being a foot and a half long. I jumped to my right as he slammed the Zweihander down. It cut into the floor and disappeared into a white mist.

[Did... did they give you..?] I started.

"No... I wasn't given disgusting pokemon genes. I was genetically modified with genes created specifically through human gene mutations. I have all the benefits of a human with legendary pokemon and yet... none of the drawbacks." Rui told me as he stood up.

I looked at him as he stared forward before his left eye turned to look at me. I charged a Shadow Ball and threw it at him. Rui smacked it away and while I blinked he appeared in front of me. I only had time to widen my eyes as he grabbed my throat and picked me up.

[Rui! Don't do this!] I pleaded.

Rui shook me vigorously, "You stupid idiot! The Rui you knew was nothing more than a figment of your imagination! When you stabbed my chest with your blade, you infected me with your wants and desires! When you did that ritual with me, it sped up the process! Get it through your thick skull Silvia," Rui whispered in my ear, "I never loved you."

Hearing that, I slapped Rui as hard as I could. Shocked, he let go of me and staggered back to shake his head. He looked at me then at that Mary girl before making his Zweihander form. He held it with his right hand to rest the back of the blade on his shoulder. The blade extended past his head as he stared at me.

[Rui... you can't really mean that. Please! come back to me!] I pleaded.

"Shut up!" Rui screamed as he ran at me.

He held his Zweihander up high before doing a vertical slice. On its way down though, he hesitated for a split second that allowed me to dodge his attack. He quickly swiped his left hand to smack me onto the ground as he made his Zweihander turn into a white mist. While I was on the ground he stood over me and made his Zweihander reappear to stab me. However, I quickly blasted him away using agility and energy ball. He did a backflip to land on his feet with a little drag.

He scowled at me before focusing energy into his hand and throwing up a black orb, "Black hole!" he yelled.

I felt a sudden gravitational pull as I floated up towards the black orb. I turned my body to look at it and shot it with a Shadow Ball to destroy it. Then I was in Freefall because of its absence. I turned to look down and saw Rui holding his Zweihander up to catch me. Using Psychic, I caught myself in midair to stop the freefall. Rui turned his Zweihander back into his white mist and stepped back. I floated to the ground and we stared at each other.

"...You know I'm serious now... don't you?" Rui asked.

I frowned and whispered, [Rui... this has to be a front or a trick. I have our chat in whisper please...] I begged.

"It's no front Silvia." Rui started laughing at me, "This... this is so sad! Your obsessed with me! I find it so pathetic." Rui told me.

I glared at him, [I find it funny how you can say all this and yet you hesitated before.] Rui flinched, [Why would you hesitate if you didn't care about me?] I asked.

"...I'll admit... When I was with you... I actually thought about living my life with you..." He looked at me with a look of sadness and regret, "But... then I realized something. As long as there are pokemon in this world, humans will always be second best. In order to stop that, I have to kill pokemon even if one happens to be my own daughter." Rui told me.

[What about me?] I asked hopefully.

Rui gave me a sadistic smile, "Your hoping I'll say something like, 'I loved you Silvia' but guess what. I don't. Your nothing but a stalker. You murdered my camp. You forced me to watch a woman get raped and then you killed her. You forced me on my seven year journey full of regret and hate. You forced me to lose my virginity to you. You are the source of everything bad in my life. Exterminating you isn't even enough to pay back for all the years I suffered but... it will help make me feel better." Rui told me.

"Enough talking. Kill her!" Mary ordered.

Rui made a small nod, "Of course Mistress." Rui replied obediently.

"Good. When your done here, your to come back home. Understand?" Mary asked.

"Yes Mistress." Rui replied.

Mary left, leaving just me and Rui there. Rui's look changed from sadistic to focused. I used Agility as we stared at each other until he moved. Using times four speed, I was able to match his movements. He slashed wildly with Zweihander at a pace equal to my dodges. Eventually I jumped away to create distance. Rui threw his Zweihander at me and I dodged to the right. As it barely passed me, Rui disappeared and reappeared with his right hand grabbing the Zweihander. I barely had enough time to move as he slashed it horizontally towards me. It barely cut my left cheek as I dodged by moving my head back. Blood ran down my cheek and I noticed a look of horror on Rui's face quickly replaced with a look of determination. I threw a Shadow ball at him.

"Distortion." Rui whispered as his current body turned into white dust as he appeared directly right of it.

Rui threw his Zweihander towards me but ran right behind it. I dodged the blade but got punched in the stomach by Rui himself. He grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face in his knee. I fell onto my back holding my face as he got his Zweihander to come back to his hand. He raised it and went to finish me off but I rolled to my right. He looked at me only to get tackled by me to the ground. I quickly grabbed the knife on my leg and stabbed Rui's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared over his Zweihander. He had one eye open as he held his wounded shoulder. He had the Zweihander fly into his left hand as he ran towards me. He tried to do a vertical slice but it was too slow due to him using only his left hand. I easily dodged it and grabbed him in a hug forcing a deep kiss on his lips. He stared at me in complete shock as I kissed him with all my might. In the kiss I was able to enter his consciousness and see what they did to him.

{Silvia's point of view through Rui's eyes}

Rui woke up with his arms and legs tied to the chair. Rui immediately started to struggle against my restraints but suddenly stopped. It was then I realized that I couldn't actually controlling his body. I was in Rui's memory. A door opened and I watched as that woman Mary walked in.

"Who are you?" Rui asked.

"Mary. You are?" Mary asked.

"Rui..." Rui answered.

She started to walk around Rui, "So, Rui. Why are you so important?" Mary asked.

"I'm not." Rui replied.

Mary pinched Rui's shoulder and twisted it, "I think that's a lie." Mary told me.

"Urk! Its not!" Rui yelled.

Mary stopped pinching and walked out of the room. When she came back in, she had a needle dripping something.

She walked over to me and pulled up my right arm's sleeve, "I'm not going to lie. I'm a little bit excited for this." Mary whispered.

Rui swallowed hard, "Why?" Rui asked.

"I never got to use drugs on my little brother when I tortured him." Mary whispered.

She spat on my arm and rubbed it into my skin, "You tortured your brother?" Rui asked.

"Yeah. He was a little shrimp back then. You probably met him. The dumbass called himself Nightmare. Pfft. idiot..." Mary muttered.

She stabbed Rui's arm with the needle, "Ah!" Rui screamed.

A burning sensation went throughout Rui's body as the liquid went in. My vision started to get blurry as everything grew darker for a moment.

I felt something going down from my nose until it went into my mouth, "B...blood?" I asked.

"Hm... I think I might've gave you too much of the drug. I'll go get something to help calm you down. Be right back." Mary whispered.

Rui's hands started shaking violently as a sudden cold feeling fell over him. Then Rui felt so... good as he started crying and laughing. This drug... what is it doing to him?

Mary came back, "Sorry. I couldn't find anything to help. We'll just have to hope it doesn't... you know... fuck you up." Mary shrugged simply.

Rui tried to answer but it turned into a strange laugh. Mary just watched with an amused look as Rui suffered from the drug. After a couple minutes, he was completely high off it.

"Wooooow. Your like... so pretty." Rui told her.

Mary raised an eyebrow, "Wow, your already high." Mary replied.

"Hey... I don't do drugs ok? Silvia would kill me... Oh shit... I'm not supposed to say her name. Hahahaha." Rui lazily laughed.

"Who's Silvia?" Mary asked.

"She's a Gardevoir I like." Rui then whispered, "I think she likes me." Rui laughed, "Don't tell anyone!"

"What else can you tell me about her?" Mary asked.

"She's sooooo pretty. I love waking up to her cute sleeping face. To make it better, we had a baby ralts... Wait... We're already together! Whoopsy, I forgot! Hahaha" Rui laughed.

Mary got up, "I have other things to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Mary smiled.

"Ok! Bye Bye!" Rui smiled as he started humming.

Whoa, Rui was way out of it there. It took him three hours to finally calm down from the drug. Rui suddenly felt pain from everywhere in his body. He looked down at his arms and hands to see them bruised from internal bleeding. When he licked his lips, he could only taste blood that came from his nose. What the hell was in that drug?

-Next Day-

Rui woke up and started puking onto the floor from withdrawals. He felt even worse then he did yesterday. His body was still recovering from the internal bleeding. Rui's head shot up as Mary opened the door and walked into the room.

Rui looked at the floor to avoid eye contact, "Damn, I gave you way too much... want another dose?" Mary asked.

"No!" Rui yelled.

Mary giggled, "Good. The drug is made with Muk slime. If I gave you another dose then You'd probably die." Mary smiled.

"You... you enjoy this?" Rui asked.

Mary laughed before giving Rui a sadistic look, "Of course! I love how... honest people become in the face of torture. Not to mention I love holding their lives in my hands. Molding them into my personal servants... torturing them until they do whatever I want." Mary told me with a sexual shudder.

Rui shivered, "So... what now?" Rui asked.

"I can't torture you today but I'll be back tomorrow. Bye!" Mary yelled.

"T...Tomorrow? Can't we talk?" Rui asked.

Mary looked at Rui with a grin, "Talk? Oh we'll definitely be talking but I need to see how much I can push. My torture isn't perfect... yet." Mary told Rui before leaving and shutting the door.

Rui swallowed, "No... Is she going to use that drug against," Rui struggled for a moment but stopped, "I... I can't feel my arms!" Rui yelled.

-Day 3-

Rui woke up after a bucket of Ice cold water was dumped on his head. He woke up freaking out as some ice went down his back. Mary walked around to stand in front of him.

"You awake now?" Mary asked.

Rui shivered as the ice finally melted, "Y-yes," Rui stammered.

"Good, now for today I'm going to... remove one of your veins." Mary told him.

"What!?" Rui screamed.

"I know! I'm excited too! I even cleaned the knives I'd use so that they'd be nice and sterile. I'll be right back." Mary winked.

"No! Wait! I'll talk, please don't!" Rui yelled.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll be right back." Mary grinned.

"No! Nooooo!" Rui screamed.

Rui started to struggle the best he could against his restraints. He hasn't even been allowed to use a bathroom since being trapped here. He felt utterly disgusting. Sure enough, Mary came into the room with a rolling silver table covered in small knives and scalpels. Mary picked up a small knife and forced Rui to show the underside of his arm. Taking a small knife, she stabbed into the middle of Rui's wrist and started making the cut run from there to the joint of his elbow. Dark red blood started to pool in the cut as Rui started head banging and crying. The pain caused him to shriek as loud as he could. Mary wiped the small knife before opening the cut with her fingers. Rui couldn't even hear anymore from his screams of pain. Suddenly the world went black as Rui passed out from either the pain or the bloodloss. Sad part is, he didn't even know which.

-Day 4-

Rui woke up screaming before looking around the room panting. He hesitantly looked down at his right arm to see it bandaged up. He noticed that he was clean as well but he instantly shrunk back as much as he could when Mary came in.

Rui started crying, "Can you just stop, please!" Rui pleaded.

"Hm... nope. However, you can enjoy today. I didn't get to remove your vein before you passed out. So I decided to stitch you back up and took you to get medical treatment. I can't have my test subject die on me." Mary smiled.

"Your... Your insane." Rui responded as he shook in fear.

Mary looked at Rui with a grin through half lidded eyes, "Everyone I've tortured has said that. I also took the liberty of cleaning you up. I was surprised to find out that your tool is quite small." Mary grinned.

Rui looked at the ground and bit his tongue, "Y... yes Mary..." Rui responded.

Mary's grin widened at that, "Enjoy your day Rui. Heh. Who knows, you might need it for tomorrow." Mary grinned with an evil glance as she left the room.

Rui just stared at the door horrified as it slammed shut. He looked at his bandaged arm before hanging his head in defeat.

"I... I can't believe this is happening to me." Rui started crying, "Is this... punishment? Am I being punished by Arceus for letting my life become less of a shit? Silvia... Oh Silvia... sniffle. I miss you so much Silvia. I need you!" Rui cried out as he sobbed to himself.

No one entered the cell that day. No food was given, no water was brought, and no sleep was gained.

-Day 5-

Rui woke up to Mary patting his left cheek lightly, "Wake up." Mary ordered.

Rui did the best he could to fix himself, "Y-yes Mary?" Rui stammered.

"I... I have some bad news..." Mary murmured.

Rui raised an eyebrow, "What's the bad news?" Rui asked.

"Your mate... has been cheating on you." Mary told me.

"That's bullshit!" I yelled.

"Now calm down, I know this is hard to take but its true." Mary told me.

"You... You have no proof so I won't believe you!" Rui screamed.

"Actually I do have proof. To be honest it would've been too cruel to show it to you but you forced my hand." Mary showed me the pictures.

The first one had Silvia and Jay kissing, "...This is fake..." Rui murmured.

The second one showed Jay, Alivia, and Silvia having fun in a cafeteria, "Oh, but its not. She's a cheating whore." Mary whispered.

The third one had Jay fucking Silvia on our bed but it got blurry as tears developed in Rui's eyes, "No... Oh god no..." Rui whined.

"I'm sorry to say this but no one is coming for you. They abandoned you..." Mary whispered.

Rui was sobbing even harder then when she cut his arm open, "Please just... hic... stop. Sniffle. I can't take this anymore!" Rui screamed.

"Rui, I admit that I'm a horrid bitch but there are benefits to siding with me." Mary whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked.

"I mean, I recommended you for a brand new experiment. One that uses absolutely no pokemon genes but will make you my top level guardian." Mary told me.

"I... I won't..." Rui murmured.

"Why? They betrayed you." Mary urged.

"Mary... just kill me please. I hate revenge. Revenge causes nothing but a circle of never-ending hatred. Its... its how our war with pokemon originally started." Rui told her.

"Ok, its either the experiment or more torture sessions." Mary threatened.

Rui looked at her with horrified eyes, "But why? What is there to gain?" Rui asked.

"Answer my fucking questions. Experiment or more torture sessions. I'm just going to keep you alive until you agree to the experiment." Mary warned.

Rui looked down at the floor, "Ok. I'll do it." Rui sobbed.

"Good. Now to make sure you'll be obedient, I think we should have just one more torture session. What do you say?" Mary smiled.

"No." I whimpered.

"I knew you'd agree. Don't worry, Its the last one... I swear." Mary whispered in a demonic voice.

Mary took out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. I gasped as the blade went through my ribcage and stabbed my right lung. She ripped out the knife and made a large diagonal cut on my chest down to my stomach. To finish it off, she scarred her name into Rui's left hip before knocking him out.

-Day 6-

Rui laid on a table and stared at the ceiling. Various restraints covered his wrists, ankles, elbows, and waist.

"Will there be any... repercussions?" Rui asked with a nervous swallow.

"Well... there's death but other than that there's nothing that we know of. Your the first and only subject we're going to do this on." A scientist told me over an intercom.

"Alright. I guess I'm ready." I told them.

Rui stared up until he noticed a large amount of machines come out of the ceiling. Eight were attached to needles with a series of tubing for the fluid. Rui looked around nervously as two needles moved down to his legs and stabbed into both of them. I watched the tubing to see white liquid flowing through it. As the fluid entired his body, he felt lightning run throughout my body. His couldn't hold still as it made violent spasms. Two more needles stabbed into Rui's wrists as more of this white fluid forced itself into Rui's body. Rui started screaming in agony as the last four needles stabbed into neck, 2 into his chest, and the last in his groin. His body was spassing out as the white fluid kept being injected. Eventually all eight needles stopped injecting the fluid and pulled themselves out. Rui couldn't stop his body from acting so violent to the foreign substance in his body. Through the pain he could feel the liquid changing him from the inside. The restraints came off and allowed Rui to roll onto the floor. He shook and scratched at anything he could touch as he desperately tried to regain control over himself. Eventually he punched the floor as he finally startee to calm down. He felt his face as he looked up and saw a mirror. With his hand covering his right side of his face, Rui only saw his left eye suddenly change to be Crimson red with the pupil exploding into an X. Suddenly he wasn't in the room anymore as he felt grass underneath his other hand. When Rui looked around, he found himself in some kind of stone sanctuary. In the cracks between the stone, grew weeds, vines, and grass. In front of Rui stood a large pedestal with a large sword in it.

"What is that?" Rui asked.

A man walked past him, "Its my sword. I call it the Zweihander. Its a fusion of a long sword and a butcher's knife. That's why the blade's bottom extends that far. Its 8 feet long with the distance from the back of the blade to its edge near the handle being about 18 inches. As it goes up the blade, that distance curves slightly until the tip. Whoever weilds this blade can use tremendous abilities." This man told me.

"Who... who are you?" Rui asked.

The man glanced at Rui showing off an X pupil red eye, "Who do you think? I'm you, you fucking dumbass." He told me as he pulled out the Zweihander.

-Day 7-

Rui woke up shirtless and sat up to find Mary there, "How do you feel?" Mary asked.

Rui grinned as blue diamond shaped crystal formed on his chest and asked, "I feel great. When do I get to kill Silvia and my daughter?"

"Soon my servant." Mary started to pet Rui's head, "Very soon." She whispered.

When I blinked, I was back in reality kissing Rui. I looked at his eyes to see him pissed off. He shoved me away with both arms, ignoring the right shoulder injury, and jumped back. Rui was always a fighter and knowing him. He wants to fight some more. I threw an energy ball at him that he blocked with his Zweihander.

Rui raised an open hand, "Black void!" he yelled.

A large black hole opened over me and forced me up into it. I tried using my moves but they didn't affect it. Rui closed his hand forced the gravity to crush me a bit to cause damage. He then threw his hand down causing me to be slammed into the ground. Rui ran over to me and raised the Zweihander but stopped when he heard me crying.

I looked at him crying as hard as I could, [Go on. Finish it. Didn't you want to kill me?] I asked.

Rui stared at me with conflict in his eyes. He then brought his Zweihander down but stopped it right before it hit me.

"No..." he whispered.

I looked up at him to see him crying now, [Rui..?] I asked.

"No..." he repeated as his tears welled up.

[Rui? Are you back?] I asked.

"Silvia I... I... I think your so gullible." His expression changed from crying to sadistic as he quickly raised his Zweihander.

As he brought it down, he was stopped by a new voice, "No!" It screamed.

Rui looked around it confusion, 'That voice sounded just like Rui's.' I thought.

"Of course... your just a voice now. Your no longer in charge! I'm in charge now!" Rui yelled.

"I'm not letting you kill our mate!" the voice yelled.

"You mean your mate! Don't you remember everything she did? She's a monster and I will kill her!" Rui yelled.

"I won't let you!" the voice yelled.

"It's not your choice." Rui told the voice.

Rui started arguing with the voice giving me time to heal myself. When Rui was finally able to try and kill me, I blasted him with an energy ball. He fell onto his back with a burn on his chest. I quickly got up and charged another attack. When he sat up, I noticed his chest was visible. The diamond crystal looked a little cracked. Rui stood up and cracked his neck.

"You cheap ass bitch." Rui accused.

I growled, [Fuck you. I'm going to kick your ass now.] I told him.

A flicker of doubt appeared in his eyes before it was replaced with determination. Rui sighed and shook his head before straightening himself out. He took off his jacket and threw it aside showing all his scars and track marks.

"Super." Rui muttered.

Light shone around Rui like he was mega evolving. When it was over, Rui had red leather armor covering his upper body. In between the spaces of his X pupils were dots that started rotating with the X. The crystal was glowing brightly through the red leather armor. Other than that, he looked like he did before.

[I really don't see the difference.] I told him.

Rui now moved at times seven speed and easily stabbed me in the stomach with his Zweihander.

"Heh. Noticed the difference now?" Rui whispered.

Rui tore the Zweihander out of my stomach and allowed me to fall onto the ground bleeding out. As I layed there I started to see my blood pool as Rui raised his Zweihander for the finishing blow. I couldn't move at all as Rui brought down the Zweihander only for it to be stopped. I looked up at him to see him trying to force it down but something was stopping him. I forced myself to use Heal pulse on my wound as he struggled. I got up and attacked him with an energy ball. He dodged it easily and went to cut me in half with a horizontal slash but stopped just before it touched me. He grunted a he fought to continue the attack but instead got smacked across the face. He dropped the Zweihander and instead punched me across my face. I rubbed my cheek as Rui picked up his Zweihander and jumped into the air. I quickly jumped to the side, just narrowly dodging his vertical slam. I tackled him to the ground and started smacking him repeatedly. Maybe it will knock some sense into him. Rui somehow got his legs to wrap around my waist and slammed my back onto the ground. With one swift kick, he backrolled onto his feet. He held out his hand and I watched as the Zweihander flew over to him. Suddenly, Rui's Zweihander disappeared and I noticed panic fill his eyes as he suddenly turned to run.

[Get him Silvia! I disabled his abilities!] Rui yelled in my mind.

I got up and chased after Rui. He was running at normal speed so it was easy to catch up and tackle him. Rui used both his legs to kick me off and tried to fight still. When I got up he tackled me to the ground and pinned me. He stayed at me panting hard as his Super form slowly went away revealing the crystal. He was physically stronger than me but that didn't matter. He started to punch me but in doing so, freed my hands to use moves. I used psychic to flip us so he was on his back with me on top.

[The crystal!] Rui yelled.

Rui struggled as I forced down his right arm with psychic to free my left arm. I grabbed the crystal and started to pull on it. Rui let out a loud screech as I started to pull the crystal out. When it was ripped out, I fell off him with the bloodied crystal in my hand.

I heard a whisper that sounded like Mary's voice, "Kill for me."

I crushed the crystal with psychic and threw it into the lake. Rui laid on his back panting as he started to return to normal. His clothing seemed to change back to normal. He was still bleeding as I walked over to heal him. I started on his chest where I yanked out the crystal. Then that was over I quickly went to healing the scars and track marks. I wanted to erase everything that happened to him.

"S-Silvia." Rui choked.

[Sh. Save your strength.] I cooed.

"I... I hurt you so much." Rui teared up.

[Sh. Its ok. I'm going to get you back home. Just stay quiet.] I urged.

"No wait, I need to tell you something important." Rui urged.

[Like what?] I asked.

"You need to know who kidnapped me." Rui told me.

[Who was it?] I asked.

He urged me to come closer and whispered in my ear, "It was Symphony."

(Whoa. This chapter man. There's reason Rui wasn't supposed to change. Rui symbolized Humanity and its resistance to change into monsters. However, Mary caused Rui to break, this is symbolic for her breaking the rest of humanity as well. If humanity were to become monsters in order to fight monsters then wouldn't that mean they became the very things they hate?)


	42. Ch 42 Resistance

Ch. 42 Resistance

(Whoo! Five chapter weekend! I hope you guys enjoy. ;D Oh! I also need to mention that I edited the first five chapters. I forgot to write Jay's description! HAHAHAHAHA! I find it hilarious but I wrote it on chapter... 2 I think, so if you want to read it, its in chapter 2.)

{Nightmare's point of view}

After freeing Triston, we met up with Bridget and co. It took a few hours but we were able to fight our way out of the city. My powers weren't coming back at the speed I was expecting. I need my Dark Void back to help kill these fucking Synchs. We had to have the elevator take seven trips before all of us were out of the Underground. Honestly... I've never expected to be forced out of my own city. As we went up, I couldn't help but notice how some of the buildings were either destroyed or on fire. Did they kill all of our civilians too? No... that'd be a stupid thing for them to do since they're also human.

I felt Triston tug on my shoulder, "What is it?" I asked.

Triston twiddled his fingers, "I... where are we going now?" Triston asked.

"We're going..." I stopped when I realized I didn't have a place for us to go.

"We're going to a camp our remaining loyal forces control." Suicide told him.

I looked at Suicide, "Suicide... what happened?" I asked.

"That woman, Mary, happened. She claimed to our entire army that she murdered you and took over. We rebelled of course but her Synchs were too powerful for our average forces to handle. I was able to warn our surface troops though. That way we'd have a place to go when we get out of the Underground. I stayed behind to look for you but quickly surrendered when I realized that Mary was too strong." Suicide told me.

I punched the elevator wall, "Urg! That fucking bitch. I'll kill her. I swear." I growled.

Triston hugged me, "I know you can do it dad." Triston whispered.

"Dad? What the fuck?" Suicide asked.

"I kind of saved Triston when he was a Ralts..." I explained.

"So you took him, a pokemon, under your wing? Why?" Suicide asked.

I couldn't meet his eye, "I... I just had to." I replied.

"Is it because you could never have a child of your own?" Suicide questioned.

"Well... no." I answered.

"Is it because you felt bad for him?" Suicide asked.

"Uh... sort of?" I replied.

"Sort of? Its either a yes or a no Snips. Why..?" Suicide started.

"My name isn't Snips! Its FUCKING JASON!" I screamed.

I panted hard as the entire elevator went silent from my outburst. When the elevator finally reached the surface, I was the first to get out.

I marched off, pushing aside some of my soldiers as I did, and went off to be alone.

Triston followed me though, "Dad! Wait!" Triston yelled.

I walked for what felt like an hour before I finally stopped. Frustration was building up inside me so I punched a tree. When it didn't even flinch, I started wailing on the tree with increased fury. My powers refused to return when I needed them most. My knuckles were rough and bleeding but that still didn't stop me. I started head butting the tree but stopped when Triston tackled me.

"Dad! Stop!" Triston pleaded.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" I yelled.

I struggled in my attempt to get out of his grasp. I started flailing my arms in every direction trying to hit just about anything. I only stopped when I felt my shirt get soaked when I finally realized Triston was crying.

"Dad! You need to stop! Please!" Triston cried.

I finally stopped and looked at Triston, "Alright, I've calmed down. Just stop crying." I told him.

Triston got off and fixed himself, "I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Its fine..." I told him.

"What are those?" Triston asked as he pointed at Coral's headphomes.

"These? They're my prized possession." I told him.

"Why's that?" Triston asked.

"Because they're... They belonged to... Sigh... It doesn't really matter." I told him.

"It obviously does if you'll keep them for this long." Triston countered.

I sneered at that, "Pfft, fine. They belonged to someone I fucking loved ok? She's fucking dead now. My fault too. If I was stronger I could have saved her. Instead I got fucked over." I told him as I pulled on some grass.

"Who was it?" Triston asked.

"Why does it matter!?" I screamed.

"Its obvious that she had a big impact on your life." Triston told me.

"Impact? She was my life! I'd give ANYTHING just to see her again! To hear her voice! You don't understand!" I yelled.

"Then help me understand." Triston told me.

I laughed cruelly, "Help you? Why? Your a big boy now. Why should I do anything for you anymore? I should have just allowed my troops to kill you." I told him but instantly regretted it.

Triston looked at the floor, "Do you really mean that?" He asked.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, "I don't know anymore." I told him honestly.

"Do you even know how much you mean to me?" Triston asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Before I met you, I had nothing. No one. I was going to be sold to be some random person's mate. Instead, I met you. You took me in even though I was a pokemon." Triston told me.

"Is that supposed to matter? I kept you locked in a cage and barely visited because of all the work I had to do." I countered.

"It was when you did visit that mattered. You took me out to see the sky. You trained me. You even spent time looking for a dawn stone for my birthday. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you dad. Even if you aren't my biological parent, your the only father I know. When I think dad, your the only person I can think of. You even allowed me to have special furniture. You even tried to give me clothes even though they all got ripped," Triston laughed at that.

I laughed a bit, "Yeah... your chest blade thing kind of fucked my presents over." I told him.

"So, dad, tell me. Who's headphones are those?" Triston asked.

I instantly growled, "I still don't understand why you care about that so much." I replied.

"Whoever they belonged to was the only person you seemed to love. That means she would have been my mom right?" Triston asked.

I looked down, "You... you probably wouldn't have ever met her..." I told him.

"Why?" Triston asked with a confused look.

I looked at the ground bitterly as I heard footsteps approach us, "Because I'm nothing but a lying hypocrite." I told him.

I glanced to see Suicide was right behind Triston, "What do you mean?" Triston asked.

I needed to get it off my chest so I didn't care about Suicide hearing, "Because I'm not a human supremist. The woman I loved was a Gardevoir named Coral." I did a mock laugh, "She wasn't like the others. She was smart, kind, loving," I started crying, "She was everything I didn't deserve! She'd talk to me, sing for me, cook for me... Hell, she even went on a mission with me that involved killing some pokemon. She was a pokemon and I a human... and yet... we fell in love. I remember how much she loved listening to pre-virus music. Human songs were so elegant, loud but real she told me. In every song, there was a meaning hidden between the words. I couldn't for the life of me hear this meaning but she'd take the time to explain it. I remember she used to sing a song aloud. Something about how she can't wait to see tomorrow with me." I told him.

"And?" Triston urged.

"I... I can't see tomorrow anymore. She's not with me." I did a mock laugh, "That's probably not what that song was about but those lyrics stuck to me. I... I lost my want to see tomorrow when she died." I was full out crying, "She was so talented! She... she could understand what people were saying just by reading their lips and body movements! However... she loved hearing my voice... She loves music but loved me more. I was stupid... I was stupid to think I could be with her! In the end I was a failure much like the current situation. I wasn't strong enough to save her and I wasn't strong enough to beat Mary. I'm useless..." I whispered.

{Rui's point of view}

I stared at the ground almost lifeless as me and Silvia walked back to our camp. Anthony, Derek and Jay were right behind us as we approached the gates.

"Gardevoir Gar!" Silvia yelled at the Feraligatr acting as gate keeper.

"Dude... Rui looks more depressed then Anthony on a daily basis." Jay whispered to Derek.

"Know what Jay? Fuck you. Your child sucks." Anthony retorted.

I didn't look back at them. In fact, I wasn't even looking at anything. The three of them broke off to go to the cafeteria, leaving just me and Silvia. I could tell Silvia was worried about me but she was shaking from anger. Symphony has disappeared since yesterday. She was the one that kidnapped me 12 days ago.

[Wait up!] I heard Chrono's voice.

[Chrono! Your alive!] Silvia replied with a bit of happiness.

I did a short glance to look at Chrono. He looked fine with a few cuts on his face and legs. I looked back ahead and continued back towards our office. I felt so wrong... broken... I tried to murder my own mate! I wanted to kill my own child! How am I going to move on from this? I heard Silvia run in order to catch up and tried to grab my hand but I flinched away. Stubborn, she grabbed my hand and forced me to accept that she was holding my hand.

[Rui... talk to me...] Silvia pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied lifelessly.

[Rui, as your mate, I need to know what I can do to help.] Silvia told me.

"I... I just need time." I told her.

[Rui... Please...] Silvia pleaded.

I forced a smile towards her, "Trust me k?" I asked warmly.

Silvia squeezed my hand, [I always do.] Silvia told me.

After Silvia ripped out the crystal, I went back to normal. My eyes... my body... It was like everything that happened in the past 2 weeks went away. However... I could still feel it... right underneath my skin.

When we opened the office I was met by the only thing that made me smile, "Daddy!" Alivia yelled.

Alivia ran towards me and I felt nothing but joy as I teared up, "Alivia!" I yelled as I picked her up and hugged my daughter.

She nuzzled my neck with tears, "I missed you so much daddy!" Alivia cried.

I hugged her tighter, "I did too." I replied.

'Liar.' I heard a voice whisper.

[Rui...] Silvia whispered.

I kissed Alivia's cheek, "Yeah?" I asked.

[Come with me into our room please.] Silvia pleaded.

"Ok." I responded and walked with Alivia in my arms.

When we entered the room, Silvia had me sit on the bed, "What's wrong mommy?" Alivia asked.

[Rui...] Silvia sat on my lap, [I love you.] Silvia whispered.

I flinched at that, "I love you as well daddy!" Alivia yelled happily with a giggle.

I looked at both of them tearing up, "You two... I..." I choked on the words.

Silvia and Alivia both made me lay on the bed and hugged me. My family... all of us were snuggling on the bed... I'm so... sniff... happy. I remember nuzzling into Silvia's right shoulder and started crying. I told her everything. How I felt, what they did to me... How I wanted to hurt them. I remember gripping Silvia's dress as she rubbed my back and cooed in my ear. I told her how much I loved her and Alivia. When I was finally done crying, it was nightfall. I cried for about 9 hours. When it was finally over, I felt... great. Silvia and I went to take a shower to help wash away any unwanted marks on my body. After everything that happened, It felt amazing for things to be back to normal. The only thing that will haunt me, are the memories. When we were done, we came out to find Alivia asleep. Holding Silvia's hand, we went into our office and decided to read reports together. We weren't that tired yet. Plus, the reports must've been backed up from my absence. After an hour, we finally decided to call it a night. We crawled into our bed and held Alivia between us. Silvia and I kissed each other's lips just before falling asleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up to Alivia dancing on top of my stomach, "Morning! Morning!" Alivia sung.

I smiled to myself before pulling her into a hug, 'Kill her.' I heard that voice say.

[Rui... did you hear that too?] Silvia asked.

I glanced at Silvia, "You heard it too?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, [Where did it come from?] Silvia asked.

"I... don't know." I answered.

Alivia looked at us worriedly, "Are you ok daddy?" Alivia asked.

I started to pet her head much to her delight, "I hope so. Sorry I was gone for so long." I apologized.

Alivia hugged my chest, "I'm just glad your back. I missed you so much daddy." Alivia replied.

"I know baby girl. I know." I replied with a kiss on her head.

Silvia got up and took Alivia from my arms, [Bath time.] Silvia said in a sing song voice.

"Aw! I hate bath time!" Alivia whined.

I laughed, "Hey! Be like daddy, I love bath time." I yelled towards Alivia with a playfully smile.

Silvia glanced at me with a wink, [Of course you love your bath time. After all, its with me.] Silvia grinned.

I blushed with a smile as they went in the bothroom, "Oh! That reminds me! Are the stalls finished in the bathhouse?" I asked.

[Yeah but they're only for females.] Silvia told me.

I started laughing, "Yes! Screw you Jay!" I yelled to the heavens.

[Jay was so mad about it too.] Silvia laughed in my head.

"I wish I was here to see that. Dumbass..." I whispered the end.

[What was his problem anyways?] Silvia asked.

"Don't you remember me telling you about it? He didn't like the looks some of the male pokemon were giving him." I reminded.

[Hahahahaha! He's going to get raped! Hahahaha!] Silvia laughed.

"Nah, they're probably trying to compare sizes or something. Maybe their curious on why female pokemon like humans." I theorized.

[Well~ You do have a rather nice...~] Silvia started.

"Silvia!" I yelled with a dark blush.

Silvia giggled, [Sorry but its true.] Silvia told me.

Chrono entered our room, "Hey Chrono. What's up?" I asked.

[We haven't had a training session in a while. I was hoping you'd join me.] Chrono told me.

I got up, "Sure. Just give me a sec." I walked into the bathroom and smacked Silvia's ass before coming over to him, "Run!" I yelled.

[Rui... You mother..!] Silvia yelled as she chased us with soap water covered arms.

(Clearing)

We panted as we finally reached the clearing, "Thank god. The beast gave up chase after the first gate." I joked.

The first gate meant the office's front doors, [Pant. Yeah. Running that extra mile was just a precaution. You never know when wild beasts will resume chase.] Chrono added in on the joke.

We fist bumped before taking five, "You know... I'm surprised that I'm back to normal already and its thanks to my... family. I thought I'd be a downer for days." I told him honestly.

[You mean like Anthony or worse then Anthony?] Chrono Asked.

"Fuck you too bae!" Anthony yelled from far away.

"We have such good comic relief. Makes me forget that this world is a piece of shit." I told him.

[No. Its a piece of shit with three flies. The flies are important.] Chrono told me.

I laughed, "Fuck you." I replied.

[Silvia would ask what time.] Chrono joked.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaay!" Anthony yelled.

I yelled back, "You'd know! I hope you enjoy the bathhouse you dipshit!"

[Seriously, where the hell is he?] Chrono asked.

"Over there with Derek. Looks like he's trying to impress his Lopunny. I guess he can't do it in the bed." I joked.

"I can still hear you!" Anthony yelled.

"Then cut your ears off and stop bitching! We do have lives to live you know?" I yelled back.

Anthony stormed off, [You can be such an asshole you know.] Chrono commented.

"Only on Tuesdays. Anyways, when do we start?" I asked.

Chrono backed up, [Get ready and we'll start.] Chrono told me.

I backed up a bit and made a stance with my left hand extended towards him. I nodded at Chrono causing him to run at me. His first attack was an uppercut I side stepped to the left and tried to do a leg sweep. He jumped over my leg and grabbed my right arm to force me to stand. When I did, he clotheslined me onto the floor. I rolled onto my hands and knees to look at him. Chrono yawned causing me to get a little angry as the other me's Zweihander suddenly appeared in my right hand. Chrono looked shock but not at shocked as I did. I threw the damn thing away like it was infected with the plague. The thing just disappeared into a white mist leaving us confused.

[Rui... what the heck was that?] Chrono asked.

"...Would you believe it was Oran juice?" I asked.

[No, I wouldn't.] Chrono replied.

"Ugh... A really late repair man?" I asked.

Chrono shook his head, [No.] he responded.

"...Some of God's tears?" I asked.

[Just tell me what it was.] Chrono demanded.

"Ugh, fine. Its an orphan stomper." I told him.

[That's awful!] Chrono yelled.

"I know, it doesn't even stomp orphans. Boy did I get ripped off." I told him.

[You are completely insane!] Chrono yelled.

"Funny, that's what all these orphans said." I joked.

Chrono smacked me, [Seriously, what was that?] Chrono asked.

I did a slight chuckle before sighing, "Its... the weapon the other me used to... fight Silvia." I told him.

Chrono stared at me, [Wait, dial it back. You fought Silvia?] Chrono asked.

"Yeah..." I responded.

[And your still alive?] Chrono asked.

"Hey, I was genetically modified. If it wasn't for my consciousness suppressing the other me's powers and attacks, Silvia would have died." I argued.

[Wait... maybe we can use this to our advantage. If we can get you to learn how to control it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with.] Chrono told me.

I sat on the floor and stared at the ground, "Chrono... I think that's a bad idea." I told him.

[You have a gift, why not use it?] Chrono asked.

"It's not a gift if it causes you to try and murder your family!" I countered.

[True but we can turn it into a gift. You just made the weapon form, maybe you can do more. Focus. Try to draw the power out.] Chrono told me.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. When I opened them, I found my weapon, the Zweihander, stuck in the ground much like it was in the stone sanctuary. I approached it hesitantly and reached my hand out only for my wrist to get grabbed.

I looked at my right to see my other self glaring at me, "You stupid mother fucker." he told me before punching me across my face.

I was sprawled onto the ground and flipped onto my back to look as he pulled out the Zweihander. He looked at me with a look of disgust before walking off.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped and looked at me, "What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"I want to use your power." I told him as I got up.

He laughed, "No. Good bye." he said as he walked away with one hand raising a middle finger.

"Wow... I'm a dick..." I muttered to myself.


	43. Ch 43 An Unexpected Alliance

Ch. 43 An... Unlikely Alliance

{Nightmare's point of view}

"I'm not going to kill you. Your absolutely insane if you think I'll do that." Suicide told me.

I got up, "I've failed you guys and... I broke our law..." I told him.

"I... I think it's time Nightmare..." Suicide whispered.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time for us to stop running." I heard Wire say as he and my other forces surrounded me suddenly.

"For too long our kind has resisted and killed pokemon. We all have pokemon genes and... its only because of these genes that we're alive." Kevin murmured.

"Not to mention your our leader. We'd follow you no matter what. If you wanted us to join the pokemon then we will. Personally, I want to kill that bitch Mary." Bone told me.

"Guys... we've been fighting pokemon for years. Our friends... our families... they were murdered by them! I... I can't just... no... you can't just turn your back on them!" I yelled.

"Sir... I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that I hate pokemon. To my very core but this is about survival. We can't fight two wars sir. However... we can try to fight one at a time." Bone told me.

I glanced at Triston, "What about you?" I asked.

"I never felt much for my kin dad. You know that. I'd kill any pokemon that stood against you." Triston answered.

Kevin laughed, "I think I'm gonna like this guy." Kevin whispered to Wire.

Suicide pat my back, "What do we do first?" Suicide asked.

I looked at everyone and saw Bridget and Takashi, "Hey, Bridget. Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"You two spared us when the scientist would've just killed us. We owe you and Suicide our lives." Bridget told me.

"You weren't very popular with the other Synchs huh?" Suicide asked.

Bridget just crossed her arms and pouted, "Alright. You guys follow Suicide to our base." I ordered.

"What about you?" Suicide asked.

"I'm going to have to do something distasteful..." I whispered.

"Yeah..? Continue." Suicide urged.

I sighed, "I have to go meet the pokemon leader and negotiate terms." I told him as I pinched my nose.

"Whoa, aren't you jumping the gun a bit!? You could wait a couple days and then do it." Suicide suggested.

"No, we need to do it now before they try to wipe us out. Knowing them, they must have the location of our base already. If I rest then they'll cause a battle to weaken both sides. Plus, I'm afraid for our civilians. They must be so scared." I told him.

"Nightmare... I... I have to be honest with you. Our civilians betrayed us." Wire told me.

I looked at Wire shocked with Suicide sharing that same look, "Your kidding me right?" I asked.

Wire frowned, "No... I've always noticed the looks but... never expected them to just turn their backs on us." Wire whispered.

"Then... then what are we fighting for!" I yelled.

Everyone flinched, "Nightmare, calm down." Suicide urged.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? Are you fucking mental!? Our entire existence was built upon the protection of human life and civilization! If our own people turned our backs on us then what are we!? WHAT ARE WE!?" I screamed.

"H... humans." Suicide answered.

"No! We're not! We're... we're monsters... Monsters..." I laid my back on a tree and slumpt to the ground.

"Dad?" Triston asked worriedly.

I grabbed my head as I started crying, "Monsters... After all our sacrifices... they still turned on us... They used us..." I stood up unable to meet anyone's eye, "I'm going..." I whispered.

"Nightmare?" Suicide asked.

I barged through my soldiers earning worried looks as I walked off. I heard someone following me but I didn't care. Whoever it was went in front of me and tried to block my way.

"You can't just go off on your own." Suicide told me.

"Fuck off. I don't give two shits what you say or think." I told him.

"I know your upset but you need to calm down. Barging into a pokemon camp demanding to speak to their leader is suicide." Suicide told me.

"So what?" I told him.

"Stop being a stupid selfish bitch! What happened to our leader!? You know, the one that actually knew what he was doing." Suicide asked.

I did a mock laugh, "He died. Its time you woke up and smell the coffee. I'm doomed Suicide. I don't want to be the leader anymore. You be the leader, I'm going to go kill myself or something." I told him as I tried to go by him.

Suicide grabbed me and shook me as he yelled, "Your going to let your sister get away with everything she's done!? Think of everything she's done to you! Are you going to let her get away with that!?"

I gasped and looked down as I realized he was right, "Your right... I can't let her get away with what she's done." I murmured.

I felt so angry as my clothes created by my powers reappeared. I looked at myself and grinned before looking back at Suicide. My powers weren't returning because of my emotions being so unstable but now... I know what to do.

"Come on Suicide. We have a long walk ahead of us." I told him.

-5 hours later-

Our group finally made it to our new Resistance base. When we arrived, I noticed that the place looked barren. We walked into it with no one even guarding the front gate.

"Where is everyone?" Suicide asked in a whisper.

"Anyone here!?" I yelled.

We moved into the camp more and started to spread out. We looked everywhere and couldn't find even one person. I regrouped with Suicide and Wire in the center of the camp.

"This is just... irregular." Wire commented.

A soldier who had Lucario genes ran over to us and panted, "Sir. Pant. Someone at the gate is here to speak to you." he reported.

I sighed, "Always something... Alright. You guys organize the camp. I'll deal with this." I ordered.

With a curt nod, they left. I nudged my head up at Triston to urge him to come over here.

"What is it dad?" he asked.

I sighed, "You need to stop calling me that. Your an adult now, call me Nightmare." I told him sternly.

He smiled, "Yet you still try to lecture me... dad." he grinned at the last part.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Alright. Come with me." I told him.

With Triston close behind me, we went to the front of the camp. As we approached the gate, I saw that it was in fact a Lopunny waiting for us. I swallowed hard because this wasn't going to be good news.

She waved at me as we neared, "Hi!" she greeted.

I was caught off guard by her happy nature, "Uh... hi? How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. Your probably wondering why I'm here huh?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah? That's the first question on my mind." I replied honestly.

"Well... the people that were here before you kinda surrendered to us. I'm a representative sent by our Matriarch to talk to you." She explained.

"Alright, is there any way we can get our people back?" I asked simply.

She nodded, "Yeah. Our Matriarch wishes to talk to you." she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

The Lopunny smiled and grabbed my hand, "We wish for peace!" she yelled happily.

I was seriously caught off guard. This was borderline suicidal. How can this girl be so positive and cheerful when her job was most likely going to get her killed?

"How can you be so cheerful?" I asked.

She smiled and tilted her head with her eyes closed, "I don't want to make you mad or suspicious. By being cheerful, I assumed you'd be more cooperative." she explained.

"How will I meet this Matriarch?" I asked.

"She wishes for you to meet her and one of her leader's mate. A human named... um... Uh oh... I forgot..." She whined.

"She's really cute father." Triston whispered.

I shook my head, "I think I know who it's going to be." I told her.

"Ok. She asks to meet you tomorrow. Can I stay here with you all and take you there in the morning?" Lopunny asked.

"Know what? Sure." I told her.

She got excited, "Really!?" she asked.

"Yeah sure. Come on in. Eat our food while your at it. Know what you can even bang anyone you like." I told her sarcastically.

"I... get the feeling your messing with me." Lopunny replied.

"Oh no. I'm being completely serious... ok, I'm being sarcastic. What sort of dumbass do you take me for?" I asked.

It was her turn to act smart, "A really dumb one." she giggled.

"I'll give you points for honesty. How can I trust you though?" I asked.

"You just have to. What other choice do you have? Do you really want to fight?" Lopunny asked.

"...No..." I replied.

She walked right past me, "Good. Now where do I sleep?" she asked.

I smacked my forehead and dragged it down my face, "Ugh. Here... let me bring you to Suicide. He'll know." I told her.

-The Next Day-

{Rui's point of view}

I was scribbling a pen on a piece of paper for my daughter. The damn thing stopped working so I was trying my best to get it working again. After a few minutes, I gave up and threw the damn thing across the room. I looked through our desk and found another pen for her to use.

She shook her head, "Can you draw daddy?" Alivia asked.

I groaned, "Alivia, Daddy's never drawn in his life. I already told you that."

"But you can do anything. I bet you can draw really well if you tried." Alivia urged with a happy dance.

Silvia was laughing at the situation, [Come on Rui. Do it for her.] Silvia grinned.

I grabbed the paper, "Oh, you want me to draw something?" I said and scribbled on the paper.

"What's that?" Alivia asked.

I showed it to Silvia but the paper was blank with my hand in front of it, "A big middle finger for mommy." I told them.

[Are you trying to tell me which finger you'll be using later?] Silvia smiled.

I ripped up the paper causing Alivia to cry, "Oh no, crying child. Your turn to take care of her Silvia." I smirked.

"I want daddy to hold me!" Alivia demanded.

I banged my head on the desk, "I should've just killed myself when I had the chance." I groaned.

"But I would miss you dad!" Alivia cried.

"No you wouldn't because you'd never have existed in the first person. A person that never existed could not feel anything so your argument is invalid." I countered.

[Are you so desperate to be smart that you try to outsmart children just to feel good about yourself?] Silvia asked.

"No, you make me feel good about myself. I just like being a jerk." I told her.

"Daddy! Hold me!" Alivia demanded.

I picked her up, "Happy now?" I asked.

She hugged my chest and nuzzled it, "Yeah." She smiled.

I started to pet her head, "Good." I told her.

[Ausa's here.] Chrono announced.

"Out of all the times Ausa comes here, this is the only time you actually announce it." I commented.

[Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just never announce anything again.] Chrono replied.

"Yeah, you do that. Maybe when this becomes a story you'll finally stay a side character." I replied.

Alivia giggled and said, "Daddy, you can be so mean but your funny."

"I might as well be the comic relief. Everyone is so Arceus damn depressing that it feels like we're in a tragedy." I told her.

[Fun fact, this was originally supposed to be a tragedy with multiple character deaths but that changed due to reader requests not to murder characters.] Silvia told everyone.

"Yeah? Well guess what. No more comedy. Serious time now." I declared.

Ausa opened the door to our office and approached us, "Hi." she greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

[What's so important that you came to see us Ausa?] Silvia asked.

Ausa stood next to me, "A human leader is coming here to talk to us about a peace treaty." Ausa explained.

I was pleasantly surprised, "So... we can finally end the war?" I asked.

"I hope so." Ausa replied.

We sat there waiting for this guy to show up. Alivia eventually fell asleep since I still held her. I got up and laid her on our bed before coming back over to Silvia. With the doors open, I could see the guy approaching with a Lopunny.

"Nightmare... you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Ausa.

"He didn't murder our representative so that's a good thing... I think." Ausa replied.

"Rui..." Nightmare whispered and looked at Ausa and Silvia.

"This is my mate." I told him while pointing to Silvia.

"Huh. Thanks... ironic..." Nightmare whispered.

"You ok?" I asked cautiously.

Nightmare sighed, "To be honest. No. I lost control of my own people. My sister took over..." Nightmare admitted.

"Wait... so how is this going to work?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked.

"If your not the leader how can this peace treaty work?" I asked.

"...he's right. How will this work?" Ausa asked.

Nightmare thought for a moment before sighing, "We can do the easiest solution. Get me back control over my city. In order to do that we have to kill Mary and make me the Commander again." Nightmare told us.

"That sounds easy." I replied.

"Its not as easy as you think. In order to beat Mary, we're going to need all of our most powerful forces to even have a chance." Nightmare explained.

I looked at Ausa, "Ausa is the most powerful pokemon we have. Are you trying to say that she couldn't beat her?" I asked.

"Mary isn't like most opponents. She's able to drain energy through contact by either her body or by her chains." Nightmare explained.

"But she doesn't need to touch her. Ausa's attacks don't require and physical contact." I countered.

"Yes but Mary is extremely fast and powerful. Gardevoirs are naturally weak in the physical department. Plus, her speed might not help with her attacks. A pokemon attack can neither gain nor lose speed. That means all of her attacks are simply too easy to dodge." Nightmare explained.

I felt my eyes widen, "Meaning she'd have to get close just to hit her..." I added.

"Exactly. We need a group of people to take her down." Nightmare suggested.

Ausa bit her lip, "Ok... let's say we get this group of people together. How do we actually get them to find her without any back up?" Ausa asked.

"That part is simple... an all out attack." Nightmare told us.

I swallowed hard, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. With my troops we can infiltrate the Underground using 5 elevators. Each team will be brought down with one human teammate. The humans are necessary to use the elevators. Without them, they won't work. If we enter the city through 5 elevators, that'll spread out Mary's troops to focus on them. That's when we send in our special team through another elevator. Since they'll be so distracted from the 5 assaults, they'll overlook us." Nightmare explained.

"This is a well thought out plan. When did you get the time to think this out?" Ausa asked.

"...Due to my Darkrai genes, I have horrible nightmares if I sleep. I only sleep once a month so I thought up this plan last night." Nightmare explained.

I looked at Ausa, "I think it's a good plan." I told her.

Ausa looked at Me then Nightmare, "I'll release the troops we captured so that they'll help us." Ausa told him.

I was about to reply when the entire room froze. The color suddenly drained leaving everything in a state of white, grey or black. I looked to my right to see my other self sitting on the desk cross-legged in front of Silvia.

"You know... you should kill her. You saw those pictures of her and Jay." He told me.

"I know they were fake!" I yelled.

He laughed at me, "That's not how I remember it. You were crying your eyes out like a child that didn't get what he/she wanted."

I growled in frustration, "The situation was different... stressful." I told him.

"You mean painful." he corrected.

I glared at him, "So you do know what Mary did to me. How can you still fight for her?" I asked.

He grinned before glancing at me with his crimson X pupil eye, "She hurt you, not me. I didn't exist until after the experiment." He replied.

I slammed my fist on our desk, "Silvia loves us!" I yelled.

"Correction, she loves you. He precious, weak, helpless little Rui. Arceus, your so pathetic. Hiding behind your little mate since you can't even protect yourself." He replied with a snarl.

"Silvia is the most beautiful, smart, sexy..." I stopped and looked at my lap blushing.

He shook his head and got off the desk, "Your such a hopeless dumbass." he replied.

"Look, we should be working together. Why are you and I so different?" I asked.

"Dude, imagine we were at a crossroad to go left or right. Which way would you go?" He asked.

"Uh... right?" I guessed.

"I'd go left." He replied.

"That's not fair. Since you knew which way I went then you'd obviously choose the other path." I argued.

He face palmed, "That's not the point you dumbass! I'm your opposite! In my mind, I chose the exact opposite decisions you did. I reject Silvia and her ugly Gardevoir ass, I reject pokemon and their scaley asses, and I chose to join Nightmare or Mary because I'm a human supremacist." He told me.

I frowned, "I feel bad for you." I told him honestly.

He flinched with a look of shock, "Why say that?" he asked.

I looked down, "Because your me but you missed so much joy. Silvia... she's the best thing that ever happened to me. How can you not see that yet I can? You've seen my memories, you know that's true." I told him.

He frowned and looked at the ground, "I've seen your memories but in my memories I see Myself with Symphony." he murmured.

"Symphony! Shit I fucking forgot. Thanks me! We'll talk later!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?" he asked before disappearing and color returned to the room.

[Rui? Are you ok?] Silvia asked.

"Where's Symphony!?" I asked quickly.

Silvia punched a hole in the wall behind her. I immediately fell back and onto the floor. I looked at my mate a little hesitant before getting up.

[That... little bitch will die. I'll fucking murder her with my own two hands.] Silvia whispered.

"No." I got up and kissed Silvia, "We'll murder her with our grand total of four hands," I smiled.

Silvia blushed, [Sometimes I think I love you more than I already did.] Silvia murmured.

I smiled at her, "Funny. I think that every day." I responded.

"Rui... Tell me... are you still normal?" Nightmare asked.

I looked at the ground, "Yes and no." I replied.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow, "How the hell is that a yes and a no." He demanded.

"I as I am, normal but I... have another me now. He isn't normal." I told them quickly.

"Okay? Um... you also mentioned Symphony's name. Why?" Nightmare asked.

"She's the one that abducted me. It's because of her that I was tortured, experimented, and have to fix a wall because Silvia punched it." I frowned.

Nightmare just looked at me half interested, "Alright." he turned to Ausa, "Mind if we go get my troops now?" Nightmare asked.

[Oh! That reminds me! We have one of the Synch's and Tuners here. If you want, you can interrogate them.] Chrono suggested.

Nightmare nodded, "Good idea, we'll do that when we get back." Nightmare agreed.

"Alright. Good luck!" I yelled as Nightmare and Ausa left.

[So... what now?] Silvia asked.

"Right now, we have to fix this wall." I told Silvia.

[Aw!] Silvia whined.

I heard Alivia snoring, "Great. Just in time for my nap. Good luck." I grinned as I took Alivia into our room.


	44. Ch 44 Symphony

Ch. 44 Symphony

{Symphony's point of view}

I remember back when I was a child... my mother wasn't around much because she was in the military. My father was murdered 4 years after I was born. Having no memory of him, and with my mom away, I was a very lonely child. Where I lived, I was the only kid. Everyone else was hell bent on farming to help feed our dying population. That's what we were good for... Our camp only had a handful of guards and I knew if we were attacked it'd be game over. My mother would visit and tell me stories of the past. This one was my favorite.

I was 5 at the time, "So what happened Mommy?" I asked.

"My friend's brother allowed himself to get blown up." My mother told me.

"Whoa... Did he die?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "He lived but the Darkrai was dead. It's hard to believe that was two years ago..." my mother muttered.

"Stacy of the Blood Moon. The Commander has a mission for you." A random soldier reported.

My mother looked down with a sigh, "Ugh... always something. I have to go my little bundle of joy." She whispered sadly.

"Don't worry mommy. I know you'll win because your a hero." I smiled.

My mother smiled at that, "Yeah but you'll be a hero too. I can tell." she told me.

"Stacy... we have to go." The soldier urged.

With that, my mother got up and left with the soldier. I loved the story about how my mom and her friends beat Darkrai. It was so cool... After she left, I spent my days helping out the farmers. I wanted to be useful and it was for that reason I was able to live. My camp was attacked but I was able to escape because of my want to help my camp. I hid in bushes as I did my best to sneak away. At one point I noticed several pokemon and female humans walk by. One woman was dragging a struggling 14 year old boy by his left leg. His arms were tied and his mouth was taped shut. He was flailing his body desperately in a vain attempt to escape.

"We got a lot of food today." One girl said aloud.

"Yeah... and entertainment." The girl dragging the boy added.

"Girls, shut up. It'll be a while before we get to the prison. You can have your fun there. Until then, quiet." A Gardevoir ordered.

When they were far enough away, I got out of my hiding spot. I didn't have any food or water. I didn't even have a way to carry anything. I just started walking in a random direction for a couple of days. Being 5, I didn't know how to survive out here. Luckily, I was found by a group of soldiers on a reconnaissance mission. They took me back to their base and I was able to meet my mother. Her friend, Mary was her name, stood right next to her.

"This is your daughter?" Mary asked.

"Yep. My bundle of joy." My mother replied happily.

Mary laughed, "She doesn't look too happy. Not that I blame her. She just went through..." Mary's eyes scared me as she whispered, "a traumatic experience."

I huddled close to my mom, "Mary, you don't need to scare the small children." My mom frowned.

Mary shrugged, "Sorry, you know I'm a sadist through and through." Mary replied.

"Be a sadist to our enemies. Not your own people." My mother told her.

Mary walked away with a giggle, "Heh, whatever you say girl." Mary replied simply.

"Man is she a handful..." my mother whispered.

I looked up at my mom, "Uh... So what now mom?" I asked.

"Your going to be sent to another camp. This one is well guarded so you'll be fine okay?" My mother asked.

"Okay..." I replied.

I spent 6 years in that camp... It was attacked and I was forced to go on my own again. This time I was prepared though. I had supplies and I even carried a gun with me. Not that I knew how to use it though... I eventually met the group of people that became my first friends. The group I was with when I first met Rui. We were searching for the mysterious Underground City. Casey wasn't exactly... intelligent. I had to point out that we was following the compass wrong and it resulted in us being lost for a couple years. We ended up making deals with slave traders in order to get supplies, only to end up betraying them for everything they had. It was when I turned 13 that I finally met Rui. Honestly, he was a little prick and I fucking hated him. Dipshit said I was ugly, I'm not going to take that from a fucking douchey nine year old. When I had the chance to abandon him, I did. I didn't want the other two to die but it was my survival over theirs. After a year, I was found by a joint camp that was controlled by both humans and pokemon. Honestly, it was disgusting to say the least. Males weren't treated fairly at all, even male pokemon were beaten. Being a girl, they allowed me to be one of their guards. It was... demoralizing at times. I actually stood guard as a few other girls decided to... 'go with the flow'. What that meant was simple. Do what the pokemon do and that's exactly what they did. They started off with abusing some guy. He looked about 13 years old. They made fun of his hair, which was blonde, by calling him stupid. Saying that he stupid and ugly despite having blonde hair and blue eyes. To be honest, he wasn't that ugly but they started getting harsher. One girl decided to 'get payback' for her ancestors. Her skin being a dark brown made it obvious to the other girls what she meant but not to me. I didn't know anything about the history of our kind. All of the women beating this poor kid was about 30 plus years old. Wouldn't beating this kid be like beating your own son? Shouldn't they feel bad? This obviously wasn't the case when I heard a loud bang. I turned to see that the dark skinned girl smashed a wooden bat into the guy's knee. The bat snapped in half from the impact and I think it shattered the kid's knee. He held his leg up and it bent the other way. Oh god... that is never going to heal... The boy was holding his leg either crying or screaming his leg off. I turned my head back to look out for trouble as I tried my best to ignore him. However, another scream forced me to look as they started to step on his injured leg. I couldn't help but watch in shock as they kept torturing this boy. Then they took some rope and tied it around the kid's leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having fun. Why?" One of them asked.

"I think he's had enough. You already..." I started.

"Look, just do what we told you to do. Stand watch and shut the fuck up." Another girl told me.

"Know what? Fuck this and fuck you!" I told her and left.

As I walked off, all I heard was loud screams as they continued to torture the boy. I waited for them to come back to the camp. I wanted to see how badly damaged the boy was going to be. I picked my head up quickly when I heard footsteps. When I looked to see who it was, it was those girls but... the boy wasn't there with them.

"Where's the boy you took?" I asked.

"What boy?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Don't fucking bullshit me. Where is he?" I demanded.

"Look honey, you can go eat a dick and die. Goodbye." The dark skinned one told me and shoulder bumped me.

I allowed them to go by since there really wasn't anything I could do. When they were out of eyesight, I ran off to where they tortured the boy. When I got there I was met with a horrid sight. The boy's eyes were cut out, his clothes ripped off, His leg with the broken knee was completely gone and they even cut off his private parts. They didn't even have to do any of this. They could have just beaten him and raped him but not this. I saw something drip blood and looked up to see his leg hanging there by a rope. Seeing this, I knew I had to leave and that's what I did that night. I stole a month's worth of supplies and snuck out of the camp. I decided to head into human territory in hopes of finding a sane group of people. I needed some stability in my life at that moment. Instead, I was on a two year journey that ended with me finding my mother. Turns out, soldiers were being genetically modified now with pokemon genes. To be honest... I didn't recognize my mother when she appeared.

I pointed a gun at her, "Who are you?" I demanded.

She just smiled at me, "It's me. Your mother." Stacy told me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked my mom over. Her figure definitely fit my mother but half of her face and entire right hand resembled a Zoroark.

"Bullshit." I replied.

She laughed, "Symphony, I thought you were brought up to be a good girl." Stacy told me.

"My mother never taught me how to be a good girl." I told her.

My mom tilted her head with a frown, "Yes... I was too busy fighting in order to keep you safe. Do you remember the stories I'd tell you? Like the one where my and my friends beat a Darkrai?" Stacy asked.

I lowered my gun, "Yeah..." I replied.

My mother hugged me as tightly as she could, "I'm so glad your not dead!" Stacy yelled.

I hugged her back, "Me too mom. I'm glad I'm not dead either." I replied.

She laughed, "Seems like you learned how to be a comedian." Stacy smiled.

"Are you now called Stacy the Zoroark experiment?" I asked.

She smiled, "No. I'm still Stacy of the Blood Moon. To make it better, I can use my blood as a weapon now." Stacy told me.

"That's so cool mom!" I yelled.

"Yeah but enough about me. Let's get you to our last city. The Underground." Stacy told me.

"It's a real place!?" I asked.

"Yeah? You heard about it?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah! A group I was with were looking for it." I told her.

"What happened to them?" Stacy asked.

"They... died." I told her.

"All of them?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah mom. I should know. I was there." I responded.

Well... that was entirely true but half is good enough. My mom smiled as she led me to one of the elevators to the Underground. As we went down the elevator I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the city. I noticed a building with purple and red lights.

"What's that?" I asked my mom.

"That's a club honey." Stacy answered.

"What's a club?" I asked.

"It's a place people go to in order to have fun. They can dance, talk to people or their friends or they can drink alcohol. Although, Alcohol is quite rare nowadays." Stacy answered.

"Wow. Sounds like fun." I replied.

"Yeah..." Stacy replied.

As we walked through the city, I noticed a lot of people look at my mom in bewilderment. I can understand though. Seeing my mom the way she is now deserves some alarm. She looks like a cross over of a Zoroark and human after all. We eventually got to a lab and my mother talked to a bunch of scientists.

Stacy came back over to me, "They're going to give you some Zoroark genes like they did to me." Stacy told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"They believe that since I survived my modification with Zoroark genes then it should work for you. After that you'll go into training to join our military." Stacy told me.

"Military? Why am I joining?" I asked.

"Symphony, we need more people. Since I was modified then that means you should be too. Every day, more of our soldiers and camps fall. We need more genetically modified soldiers to protect us or else we'll die." Stacy explained.

I looked at my mother for a moment before looking down at the floor. I sighed before giving her a curt nod to show my agreement. She smiled endearingly at me before walking down a white hallway. Within minutes, I was guided into a separate room to be given the Zoroark upgrades.

Months passed by. I was one of the top three recruits. One of the other two was this douchebag called Kevin. I hated his attitude of trying to make everything into a joke. I once shot him in the leg with live ammunition to show my interpretation of a joke. For our graduation, our Commander, Nightmare, was there. He didn't speak or anything but he did stare at each of us. The ceremony was short. They literally just called out our squads and congratulated us. Kevin was especially congratulated on his brute strength as I was congratulated on my stealth. After the ceremony, every rookie was sent out into different squads. I was assigned to the front lines as reconnaissance. While working with a unit, they told me that there was a traitor on the run. I was surprised to find out that the traitor was Rui. Honestly, I didn't really think that he deserved to be called a traitor. He ran in the middle of a fight when he wasn't even a soldier. However, I kept my opinion to myself. A year and a half went by before I ended up finding Rui. He was in Hybrid's hands and I knew Hybrid was one of us but the pokemon wanted him for some reason. Using Agility, I was able to report back to my superiors. In my report, I noted that I used to be in a group with him.

"So... you knew him?" Suicide asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Does he trust you?" Suicide asked.

"Not at all." I replied honestly.

"Good. That should make it easier." Suicide told me.

"Easier?" I questioned.

"Yes. It'll be easier to get him to trust you. I have a plan." Suicide told me.

With that, Suicide started to explain what I had to do. I was thrown into a jail cell until Rui was put in one. I had to fake the whole 'give him a good time' thing. Honestly, I was surprised by how much he changed in the time we were apart. He wasn't the douchey 9 year old I used to know anymore. He was actually... a decent man... Despite being a Pokephile. When he wanted to save the pokemon in our cell, I knew he was doomed. There was no chance at all for him to join humanity. He was one of them now and when we were escaping, I honestly didn't care. After we got out though... I started to notice the change. Whoever was his mate really changed him into a good man... A man I... I kind of wanted... Meeting Silvia for the first time was... interesting. I didn't really mean for us to get into that fight but I guess I was a bit jealous of her. I still hated pokemon but staying there... in that camp... made me realize something. It's not really a bad thing to be with pokemon. They can actually be quite pleasant.

"So... do you like Rui?" Silvia asked.

I blushed, "Uh... can I not answer?" I replied.

Silvia smiled and sat back into her chair, "Don't worry. It's just us two right now. No one is listening." Silvia comforted.

"Well... I used to hate him..." I told her.

"Yeah... Rui told me all about that." Silvia replied.

"However... I think I can see who he really is now." I told her.

"Oh? Well, tell me. What exactly is my mate?" Silvia asked with an innocent smile.

"He's a really smart kind person overall. Even if he likes to have that mean streak and poke fun at everyone." I replied.

Silvia laughed, "He's also extremely modest. I think it's because he's young but I'm not sure. He still hate being nude with me. Even in the showers." Silvia laughed.

"Oh, Rui's self conscious." I told her.

Silvia raised what would have been an eyebrow, "He is?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah... I remember back when he was nine. Sometimes he'd wander off on his own so I was told to follow him. Just in case he was attacked. At one point he sat in front of a puddle and just stared into it. At one point he started to mutter something but I couldn't hear it. He started to touch his face but then smacked the puddle in frustration. I think he found himself unattractive and lived with that thought festering in his mind." I explained.

Silvia frowned, "I remember when he first came her. His depression came off in waves but I helped him." Silvia told me.

"Right now, I kind of wish I helped him that way he might have been mine." I told her honestly.

Silvia grinned, "You can't ever have him but..." she giggled, "If you want, I could screw him in front of you." Silvia laughed.

I started to laugh, "You know he'd kill you." I told her.

"Probably but it'd be worth it to see his face and reaction." Silvia replied.

I'll admit... Silvia seemed so... casual. I honestly started to like her as a friend. I've talked to a lot of other female soldiers but they all acted like they had a stick up their ass. Then came the moment of truth. My mother told me to meet her for a report. I was trying to sneak out but a Sawk kept patrolling the area I used to sneak out. I took out my knife and used Agility twice. In the blink of an eye, I ran straight by him and slit his throat. I looked around and saw no one was in view. I turned around and ran towards a fence that I made a hole in. As I stepped in, I heard a twig snap behind md. I quickly stepped back and spun around. With a gasp, whoever it was ran off. I couldn't allow anyone to know that I killed that Sawk. I still had the Agility boost and pursued whoever it was. I caught up to them in about 30 seconds because of my speed and tackled them into the dirt. When I looked at the person I tackled, I knew it was Rui and quickly covered his mouth. With a full fledged punch, I knocked Rui out cold. I got up and examined my surroundings. No one was around so I grabbed Rui's legs and started to drag him towards the escape route I had. Halfway, I decided to pick him up and carried him all the way to my checkpoint.

I was met by my mother, "Who's that?" Stacy asked.

"This is Rui." I told her.

"The war criminal?" Stacy asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Wow, we could get a lot of intel from him." Stacy smiled.

"Mom... just please don't hurt him." I begged.

"We'll do our best not to honey." Stacy promised.

I handed Rui's body over to my mom and watched them leave. I sighed as I turned and headed back to the camp. The others will kill me if they ever found out that I did this... 8 days later... they found out about Rui being taken and the Sawk. After reporting to Silvia, I knew it wasn't safe to be there. Rui has a knack for surviving the impossible it seems. So I ran... I ran all the way back to my mom...


	45. Ch 45 Confessions

Ch. 45 Confessions

(I'm honestly a bit excited that we're getting so close to the end. Thank you everyone for your support. If it wasn't for you guys I would've just stopped writing all together. Love you all. XD)

{Symphony's point of view}

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

I was in Mary's room, which used to be Nightmare's room. She was laying on the bed throwing a human skull into the air and catching it. She didn't respond or try to acknowledge my existence. She just kept doing what she was doing.

I snapped, "I asked you a fucking question!" I screamed.

She glanced at me and grinned, "Did you just yell at me?" Mary asked.

"...I'm sorry... I just snapped. I really need to find my mom." I told her.

Mary laughed, "I'm sorry Symphony. You won't be able to." Mary told me.

"...Why?" I asked hesitantly.

Mary sat up and crushed the skull in her left hand, "Cause she's dead." Mary told me simply.

I felt like someone had shot me in the heart, "W-what? You're-joking right?" I stammered.

"Nope. I needed help with one of my hobbies. She volunteered and... didn't survive the process. Quite sad actually. She was a good friend... Oh well! You win some, you lose some." Mary smiled.

"You don't care!?" I yelled.

Mary laughed and mocked me, "Of course not! She was just another soldier! Hah! If I didn't care about my own family then why would I care about her? I guess you wouldn't understand. Unlike you, everyone has experienced true loss. I guess it was your turn today. Boo Hoo. Your mommy's dead. Aw... poor baby. Want me to change your diaper?"

I growled and bit back my retort. Without saying anything I quickly ran out of the building and started punching the sidewalk. Fuck! Everything I did! Kidnapping Rui, the intel... It was all for a stupid selfish bitch that murdered my mom! I should never have fucking done it! I felt tears drip off my nose onto the cement before wiping my eyes clean. I... I can't stay here anymore but I have no where else to go. Oh fuck... Silvia would kill me if she ever saw me again! Wait... if Rui's there he won't let her... right..?

{Rui's point of view}

(Stone Sanctuary)

I was watching my other self in the old sanctuary. I assumed he didn't know I was there as he sat cross-legged. He seemed to be waiting for something or maybe he's meditating. As I watched I suddenly heard a loud snore. Wait, he's fucking sleeping? How the hell does that even work!? That lazy mother fucker thinks he can live in my mind and fuck himself all day? Fuck that.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He held up one hand and flipped me off, "Screw off. I'm meditating." He told me.

"No your not, your sleeping. I know the difference!" I yelled.

"Bitch, I do what I want. This is my stone sanctuary so your trespassing. Leave and don't let the door hit ya ass on the way out." He told me.

"How about you make me?" I challenged.

He teleported in front of me and I'll admit that I got startled. However, he didn't think I'd smack the shit out of him. He smacked me back though. By the looks on our faces, we knew it was on. We started having a really stupid slap fight.

-3 hours later-

He stopped and forced me to stop, "Ok, enough so sto..." I smacked him again, "You fucking bitch." he told me.

"Sorry. Pant. Was in the heat of the moment." I panted.

"Your lucky Silvia's about to wake you up or I'd stab the shit out of you." He muttered.

"Wait, what?" I asked dumbly.

"Here, let me say it in english." he held up his middle fingers.

Before I could retort, Silvia woke me up.

(Real World)

I jolted up, "God damn it! He got the last word that time." I groaned.

Alivia and Silvia gave me a weird look before just shrugging. Me and Silvia took our morning shower before giving Alivia a bath. Today, I was taking Alivia for breakfast while Silvia worked in the office. Since I loved Silvia, I allowed her to spend the most time with our daughter. I figured she'd want that being the mom but no. She actually wants more alone time with me. Its... kind of embarrassing really. If I'm being honest, Silvia is too much of a pervert. I don't understand why she gets so much joy in seeing me naked. I'm not even that attractive... Sigh but she still does and desires closeness. To compensate for this, we started taking two showers a day and whenever Alivia goes to bed early, we go for a midnight walk. I love those walks though... Just me and Silvia holding hands and looking at the stars in the sky. Sighs Contently. I don't know why but being alone with her does make me happy. I love her. There's no way around it. I hope in my next lifetime that I'll end up being Silvia's mate again. I made Silvia turn to face me. It was my turn to be a pervert tonight and I think she enjoyed that. When we were finished, I carried her back to our room. Chrono was asleep on the floor with his face looking up at the ceiling. His body just leaned against a wall for support. We really should get him a bed. I feel bad that he just sleeps like that and never complains...

Silvia bit my ear, [I'll see what I can do for him.] She whispered.

I smiled and bit her ear, "Alright." I whispered back.

The next day I was reading reports while waiting for Silvia to come back with Alivia. I heard the front door open and was quite surprised to see it was just Anthony. He looked depressed and took a seat in front of our desk. He sat there silently as I continued to read reports until I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke the silence by asking, "Anything I can do for you?"

"We've been friends for a while right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah..?" I asked a bit confused.

"Can I tell you about what happened to me? I need to get this off my chest and I think your the only one that would actually listen." Anthony told me.

I sighed, "Sure. Go ahead." I told him half interested as I put a scout report.

"Alright, here's what happened." Anthony started.

{Anthony's point of view}

When I was born, my mother died. There weren't any hospitals to help anymore so this happened from time to time. My father had to take care of me and my older brother. The only problem was that he died when I was three leaving me and my older brother alone. My oldest memory was when I was five and my brother was 12. We lived in the basement of a mall for a year. When we got there it looked like an empty stranded camp due to how dusty everything was. There were old campfires with wood still in them. Beds with the blankets either on or off them and even some food. The question was, what happened to the people that lived here? If they left wouldn't they have taken most of this stuff with them. The beds... maybe not. They were too big to really care since they were queen sized mattresses but they would have taken the blankets.

"Anthony, sit here and don't do anything." My brother ordered.

"Alright Everett." I replied.

My older brother Everett was only 4 foot 7 at the time. He had the same skin tone as me but had long curly hair. His eyes were Hazel and was missing his two front bottom teeth. He wore a yellow t-shirt and some really dirty white shorts. On his feet he only had shoes and his body was very slim and weak. As for me... I don't really remember what I looked like. I was five so I had to be cute and small. My brother spent time looking around but then I heard something. It sounded like scraping.

"Uh... Everett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Everett asked.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No. It's probably just your imagina..." My brother froze.

"Everett?" I asked.

"Anthony, get over here." Everett ordered.

I quickly got up and hid behind Everett, "What's wrong bro?" I asked.

"This was a trap." Everett whispered.

I peeked around my brother to see several Lucario coming towards us. I looked around seeing more of them as they surrounded us. More than half of them were male as they surrounded us. I gripped my brother's shirt, whimpering in fear.

My brother tried his best to stay calm, "L-leave us alone." he stammered.

I heard some laughter come out of them before they all attacked at once. They weren't using pokemon moves but two of them grabbed me from behind. I gripped onto Everett's shirt as they pulled me. Everett on the other hand suddenly got tackled to the ground. Since Everett fell to the ground, it ripped his shirt and caused me to be in the Lucario's grasp. They held my arms back and I started to try biting them. Another Lucario came over and gagged me with some cloth. He tied it behind my back tight enough to force the cloth between my teeth. I refocused on my brother and noticed them holding him down. With one backhand on his neck, my brother's throat was split open. The Lucarios got off of him and allowed him to hold his throat. Pitiful gurgles escaped his lips as he bled out and died. I started to cry and whimper as I noticed Everett stopped moving. The Lucarios turned to look at me as I started struggling more. They easily picked me up by my arms and took me with them. I was too weak to really fight back against their grasp. About halfway I just slumpt forward and sighed. I wasn't going to get away anyways... The Lucarios took me into the forest to a small encampment. Every pokemon in this encampment was either a Blaziken or a Lucario. If I had been older, I'd have known that this was irregular. The encampment was basically a circle clearing littered with campfires and large tents. From the looks of it, this used to be owned by humans but not anymore it seems... They dragged me over to a large metal cage and threw me in. I stood up and looked around to find myself alone. A loud ting caught my attention as I looked at the cage door to see three Lucario and a Blaziken looking at me hungrily. I swallowed hard and crawled all the way to the back of the cage. Two of the Lucarios were male which really scared me. A far off Blaziken yelled at them and they backed off from the cage. I hesitantly crawled over to the cage's entrance and grabbed it. I started shaking the gate like an idiot because I wanted it to open. A Lucario walked over to the cage and knelt in front of me.

He looked at me and then the cage lock, "Lucar?" he asked.

I thought he was helping me so I nodded, "Yes please." I responded.

He laughed for a moment before punching me in the face. I fell onto my back from the force and started crying. I could feel a bruise already developing as I rubbed where he hit me. The Lucario just laughed before standing up and walking away. I remember trying my best to look out of the cage at the stars. I thought I saw a shooting star and made a wish that I'll be saved. Little did I know that wouldn't happen for six long years. Since the day after I was captured, I was treated like a slave. I was barely fed, I was beaten, I was raped by males and molested by the females. It was disgusting. I tried to kill myself in so many ways. My first attempt was when a Lucario was forcing me to blow him. I decided to bite it as hard as I could. I think you know how he felt about that. He broke both of my arms and a few limbs in his fury. After he finished beating me, they threw me back into my cell without trying to heal my injuries. I laid there in pain for weeks as they fed me the very little food, mostly berries that are half spoiled, and water. Some female Blaziken decided to still molest my young body even though I was healing. Every day I stayed with them my spirits and moral lowered. My brother was dead and no one knows I'm being held here against my will. The second time I tried to kill myself happened a year later. My finger nails had grown long and I used my teeth to sharpen them the best I could. I tested one on my right index finger and it cut the skin. I made a tiny yip in pain as a small bead of blood developed on the tiny cut. I then tried to use my nails to cut my throat open but unbeknownst to me. A nearby Lucario heard my yip of pain and came to investigate. He immediately noticed what I had intended to do and forced my cage open. His sudden burst shocked me long enough for him to grab my hand with the sharpened nails and restrained it. He called out for the other Lucario as I started kicking and screaming at him to let me kill myself. Its my life! I should be allowed to end it whenever I want. Not be forced to continue an existence where I'm basically a slave for everyone. More time went by as they continued doing what they wanted with me. One Blaziken decided to use flamethrower on a knife and burned my back with it. She didn't cut me but used the heat to give me second degree burns. The experience was... excruciatingly painful. They just laughed at me as I rolled on the dirt trying to cool down the burned skin. Why were they doing this to me? I didn't do anything to them yet they continue to do horrible things to me. I was 8 when I finally got another chance to kill myself. After the fingernail incident, they've kept guards near my cage to keep an eye on me. A few female Lucarios came to my cage and opened it. I looked at them but didn't move because I assumed they were going to come in. Instead they stepped back and I realized they wanted me to get out. I got up and walked out of my cage. One of them grabbed my arm and started bringing me towards one of their large grey tents. Inside there was a pile of clothing. The Lucarios went over and looked through the piles of clothing. As they did, I looked around and noticed a bonfire near the tent that was ablaze. I glanced back at them and swallowed hard before running towards the bonfire. I knew this was going to hurt but honestly... it was better then just being alive. I jumped into the bonfire. The second I did, I let out a blood curling screech. The entire camp was alerted as they all came over and got me out of the fire. They used all the water they had to put out the flames covering my body. I remember staring at the sky before passing out. When I finally woke up, I was in my cage with an Alakazam. He was still healing my body but I still grabbed him and begged him to end my life. He just looked at me completely uninterested in my request as he continued to heal me. No matter how much I yelled or cried, he didn't respond or acknowledge me. I watched as my skin mended back to normal. All my scars and burn marks were fading away.

A Lucario walked in, "Lucario Lu?" He asked.

The Alakazam shrugged but didn't verbally answer the Lucario. After an hour, he finished healing me and left my cage. I sat up and looked at him as he seemed to glare at a few Lucario. It was like he was giving them a warning before teleporting away. My cage was closed and locked again. I was still stuck in here even though I literally tried to feed myself to a bonfire. I then noticed my clothes were gone to make me feel worse. They must've been burnt to a crisp from my suicide attempt. I heard my cage open as one of the female Lucarios came in with a new set of clothing. Instead of just dropping them on the floor, she put them in my arms. When I looked up at her she seemed to smile and pet my head before leaving. I got up and put the new clothes on. I was wearing a long sleeved red t-shirt with blue shorts but I had no socks or shoes. I did notice though, that it fit me better than my old clothes did. I guess I'm a bit taller then I used to be. I still haven't been able to see myself in a reflection yet so I'm not sure. I still felt like shit though. Nothing but a sex slave for both genders. To be honest, I actually prefered the females then the males. Males are fucking disgusting. As time went on I found myself looking forward to female interaction more and more. I guess I had to choose between two evils. My moral started getting even lower until I finally experience deep unrelenting depression. Moving at all was a chore to me as I woke up each day. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to see anything. I didn't want to eat anything. The pokemon started to force me into eating and drinking. When they'd beat me for not doing what they want, I didn't react. I didn't feel anything. At one point I didn't even sleep for a week because I didn't care anymore. When I turned 10, I was basically a skeleton that didn't do anything for two years. When I woke up, I couldn't even move. I could feel myself dying as my spirit tried to leave my body. The pokemon started to freak out over it and took me out of the cage. They forced me to eat their good berries and other food. I'll admit that it tasted good but I was so close to finally dying. I wanted to leave this hell behind. When they stopped, I was full. They gave me nearly ten times the amount of food they normally would. After that, they started to feed me larger meals and backed off from tormenting me. They even started to allow me to walk around the camp freely as long as I didn't try to commit self harm. A years passed and I finally got to get another chance at committing suicide. The camp was attacked by a group of pokemon. In the middle of the chaos, a stray seed bomb hit my cage door. When the smoke cleared, the cage door was gone and I was free. Hesitantly, I looked around my cage to see no one around and ran off. I was in the forest running the best I could. With my large quantities of inactivity, my body became very weak and fragile. As I ran, I felt something tackle me, facedown, into the ground. I spat out some dirt before flipping onto my back to see it was a Mightyena. It snarled with saliva dripping teeth as it stalked towards me. I laid there submissively with a tear filled eye smile. I was finally going to die. Granted it wasn't going to be pleasant but at least my life will be over. The Mightyena pounced but while it was in the air coming towards me, a Zoroark tackled into it midair. I started it shock as they rolled on the ground before separating. The Mightyena pounced at the Zoroark only to hit a tree due to illusion. It was in a daze as the Zoroark jumped on it from behind and held it in a head lock. With a quick swipe of a Shadow Claw, The Mightyena's throat split open and it fell over.

The Zoroark got off the Mightyena as it bled out, "Good work Zoe." I heard a voice say.

A human male came in appearance as the sun started to blind me, "Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Derek... and I'm here to save you." Derek told me.

{Rui's point of view}

"Wow. What happened after he saved you?" I asked.

"He brought me here. Silvia wasn't very kind but as long as I didn't cause problems or reject a pokemon mate, I was fine." Anthony answered.

"So... when did you meet Garchomp?" I asked.

"Shortly after coming here. I was looking through human clothing they had here. She was organizing them and that's how we met. I wasn't really interested in her because of my prior experience. However, she was quite persistent in getting me to notice her." Anthony laughed to himself, "I'll admit. She wasn't all bad." Anthony told me.

"Well, now I know why you tend to be depressed. However, that doesn't mean you should let yourself be depressed. You never know if you'll be alive tomorrow Anthony. You should be happy with your mate just in case. I don't want you to die with more regrets then you already have." I told him.

"Don't worry Rui. I have no real regrets. I learned that our life isn't in our control anymore. Outside forces will always find ways to put us down even when we're at our happiest." Anthony told me.

'Hm. Anthony does have a point. I'm happy here with Silvia but there's always been random occurrences that seem to interrupt that. Why is that?' I wondered.


	46. Ch 46 Confessions 2

Ch. 46 Confessions 2

{Rui's point of view}

"Well, I'll admit that I'm surprised about your past Anthony." I told Anthony.

We were still talking in the office, "What about your past?" Anthony asked.

"Eh, I'll pass. I prefer you guys to be ignorant and think I'm a dick out of spite." I replied.

Anthony smiled, "What move lost PP?" Anthony asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "That's a joke I'd expect out of Jay." I replied.

Anthony chuckled, "Yeah... you wanna know something? I don't really like Jay." Anthony told me.

"Whoa, I didn't know you two were secretly lovers." I joked.

Anthony face palmed with a sigh, "No, you douchebag. I don't like him because unlike us, he lived a good life." Anthony explained.

"So? Shouldn't we be happy for him?" I asked.

"Pfft, fuck that. I hate him being all happy and shit because Arceus seems to love him. Think about it, he never complains about Anything." Anthony told me.

"Well... the food is really good here." I commented.

"Well... that is true but I don't think Jay would kill or poach his own kind just because he likes the food here." Anthony told me.

"Wait, Jay still catches humans? I thought that was a one time thing?" I asked.

"Nope, it's what he does in secret for Silvia." Anthony told me.

I glanced at Silvia's reports, "Huh... that actually would explain why he never leaves the camp when Silvia isn't here." I recalled.

'Don't forget those pictures Mary showed you.' my other me reminded.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed.

"I... didn't say anything." Anthony replied.

I instead felt guilty, "Sorry Anthony, I wasn't yelling at you." I apologized.

"Its cool." Anthony replied.

We heard a knock and turned to look at the office doors. They opened as Derek walked in and looked at us.

"Anthony, could you leave so I can be alone with Rui. Lopunny is looking for you as well." Derek told him.

Anthony got up, "Alright. I'm guessing that this must be important. Good luck with your chat." Anthony smiled and gave Derek a pat on the back as he left.

"He seems to be in a good mood?" Derek questioned.

"He got something off his chest. If I was him, I'd definitely be in a good mood." I replied with a shrug.

"Rui... I'm not going to lie to you. I... don't like our chances." Derek told me.

"Join the club, I should have died a long time ago but this bitch is still kicking." I replied.

Derek looked down, "Well, I used to be dead." Derek replied sadly.

I frowned and looked at my reports, "Yeah..." I replied.

"You know... even now I wish Xerneas brought back Zoe instead of me." Derek told me.

"...You still love her... don't you?" I asked.

Derek almost teared up, "H-How can I not?" Derek choked.

"She betrayed us." I answered simply.

"But I still love her! She's been there for me for a long time..." Derek replied.

"Hm..." I wasn't able to think of anything to say.

"...Did you know I hate Silvia?" Derek asked.

I laughed, "I think everyone has." I replied.

"No. I have a reason to hate her." Derek replied.

"Bro, she murdered my camp and made me go on a seven year long journey on my own starting at the age of seven." I told him.

"...My parent's skin is a part of her dress..." Derek told me.

I dropped the report I was holding, "Holy shit. Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah... I was born in this camp under Silvia's mother's rule. I'm not sure if Jay was born here but he was raised by Alakazams." Derek reminded.

"Oh yeah..." I replied.

"Honestly... he could be brainwashed for all we know." Derek suggested.

'He's right you know.' The other me agreed.

"Your not helping!" I yelled.

Derek gave me a 'what the fuck?' face, "Okay?" Derek asked.

"Sorry, I was talking to my other self." I explained.

His face didn't change, "Okay!?" he asked.

I sighed into my hand, "Do you want an explanation?" I asked.

"Uh... sure?" Derek asked.

"He's like another me but has powers. Only problem being he's a dick and won't FUCKING HELP ME!" I screamed mostly at myself.

'Uh, you know you don't have to scream for me to hear you right?' Other me asked.

"Yeah but you seriously are a fucking dick!" I screamed at myself again.

'You mad bro?' He asked.

"Agh!" I punched myself in the stomach, "Take that you dick!" I coughed.

'Um... ouch?' he replied.

"Yeah. Cough. And there's more where that came from!" I yelled.

'Um... ok, this officially got weird for me. I'm going to leave you two alone.' Other me responded.

I looked at Derek to see him with wide open eyes with a huge 'What the fuck!?' look on his face, "I can explain." I quickly said.

"I... I really don't want to know." Derek responded.

"Sorry, he's just really irritating." I apologized.

"I think it's interesting that you can't even stand your own personality." Derek told me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's you right? Then shouldn't you be expecting his replies or retorts? He must have the same sense of humor and assholeness as you." Derek told me.

I glared at him, "Thanks Derek. That helps a lot." I replied sarcastically.

Derek laughed, "Anytime. Anyways, want me to tell you what happened to me?" Derek asked.

"Should I care?" I asked.

"If your my friend then yes." Derek responded.

"Alright. Shoot, I bet everyone wants to know." I responded with sarcasm, "Considering a lot of people got depressed when you died..." I whispered to myself.

"Alright, here's what happened." Derek told me.

{Derek's point of view}

I was born In Silvia's camp. At the time, Silvia's mom controlled the camp. I remember living in a cage surrounded by other humans. I sat in my mother's lap as I hugged her in fear. I was 5 at the time. My mother was about 5 foot 9 with pale skin, reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. For clothes she wore a yellow blouse with blue skinny jeans. For footwear, she has to wear sandals because they didn't have shoes that were her size. My mom was very skinny and slim along with a small nose and tiny ears. Her hair parted to make two bangs that covered the middle of her face in an X Chromosome formation.

"Sh. Don't worry. They won't hurt you." My mother cooed to soothe me.

I was not soothed though, "I'm scared mommy." I replied.

"Daddy will be back. I promise." My mother reassured.

"But last time he almost died! I'm so. Sniffle. Scared!" I cried.

My mother rubbed my back, "They won't kill him honey. They don't want that." My mother told me.

"What do they want mommy?" I asked with a sniffle.

My mother didn't want to give me, 'the talk', "You'll understand when your older okay?" My mother asked as she hugged me tightly.

"Ok, mommy." I replied.

Just then, my dad was threw into the cage. I got out of my mother's arms and ran over to my dad. He's 6 foot 3 with a slightly muscular build and light brown hair and gray eyes. He's 23 years of age, has pale skin and wore a really old worn out biker jacket with a dirty muscle shirt underneath it. He had black jeans on with rips over his knees to help him be more athletic. For shoes, he wore black and yellow sneakers. As he laid on the floor, I noticed that he was bruised on his neck.

I shook my dad, "Dad! Are you okay!?" I asked.

"Ugh... yeah." My dad responded.

I did my best to help my dad up to his feet. When he was up, he walked over to my mom and hugged her.

"I'm so glad they didn't do the frolk-dei-skol on you." My mother whispered.

"Yeah." my dad whispered back.

"You okay?" my mother asked.

"Yeah... but I'm worried. Our leader's daughter is almost a Kirlia and get this. Her daughter won't stop talking about a human boy." My dad told her.

"A human boy? What do you mean Tom?" My mother asked.

My dad's name is Tom, "Apparently, a boy saved her from Poochyena. Now she won't stop talking about him." My dad told her.

"Does that mean she'll like humans as well?" My mom asked.

"Probably. Honestly, I can kind of understand her if she does. A boy did save her life." My dad reasoned.

"It's still disgusting!" My mother argued.

My dad put his hands up defensively, "I know. I agree but it's the world we live in now." My dad told her.

I hugged my mom, "I'm still scared..." I murmured.

My dad started to pet my head, "Don't be scared. The pokemon won't hurt you okay?" My dad asked.

"Ok dad..." I replied.

"So what now?" My mom asked.

"Well... there's nothing we can really do." My dad shrugged.

"There must be something!" My mom yelled.

"Janessa, We're in the center of a major Pokemon settlement. We can't fight, sneak or reason to escape. We're stuck here until Arceus gives us an opportunity." My dad told her.

"Oh please. Arceus... what a load of crap. How can you believe that shit?" My mom demanded.

"I don't believe in the religion but I know for a fact he abandoned us." my dad responded.

My parents started fighting over the idea of Arceus as a god.

I was too young at the time to really understand what they were talking about. I decided to go to the cage door and saw our leader's daughter. She was walking with her dad as he had a conversation with a male Lucario.

She looked at me and pulled on her father's hand, "Ralts, Ralts Ralts!" she yelled.

He dad just smiled and pet her head, [All you talk about is that human boy.] Her dad told her with a chuckle.

"Ralts Ralts..." She responded as she looked at the floor blushing.

[Yes you do. Just don't talk about him in front of your mother. You know how she is.] Her dad told her.

She nodded, "Ralts..." she responded.

They continued walking until they were out of my limited limited field of vision. The cage had cement floor so no one could dig their way out. The walls were reinforced with sandstone. The sandstone were chiseled into bricks by Excadrill. The ceiling was made out of branches and leaves to keep the sun out. During the Summer, This helped keep us cool even when the temperature was 95 or above. We'd get three meals a day that were cooked by the Machokes. Honestly, the food was the best thing about being captives. At around high noon, They'd line us up and bring us to the bathhouse. My parents would still wash me as we occupied it. It was a bit embarrassing but better than nothing I guess. My dad would tell me stories about how this camp was owned by humans.

"When I was your age, this camp was owned by my parents. Back then, everything was more or less peaceful after the vaccine was made. We were planning on restarting society after a couple of years. We couldn't just start it back up since the virus killed too many people. Then the pokemon started to attack us... We didn't stand a chance. This camp never had any guards or any means of protection really. We hoped that the pokemon would leave us be as long as we left them alone. That didn't work. On my sixth birthday, pokemon invaded our camp. I think they realized we were unarmed since no one was harmed. My parents were approached by our current leader's mother. I remember hugging my mother in fear as my dad talked to her. She demanded for everyone to be kept in a secure location. My parents both got up as she started screaming for us to move. We were forced into the middle of the camp. I hugged my mom tightly as the pokemon surrounded us. People kept murmuring about how they were going to kill us. Then they..." My father stopped.

"They what dad?" I asked.

My father sighed and said, "They took my parents and I never saw them again."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"I... don't want to talk about it." My dad told me.

"Alright dad." I responded.

After that, every day was basically the same. I never got out except when we were taken for our shower time. Then came the... frolk-dei-skol festival... I don't think I was ever more afraid for my life then that day. I was only six years old. I was hugging my dad tightly in fear as a group of Gardevoir came in and started taking people. One of them grabbed me and forced me out of my father's arms. I kicked and screamed in vain as they took me away. Where they were taking me, I didn't know but the camp was a mess. Bodies... skinned bodies... were laid out everywhere. One man was getting raped and skinned at the same time. I couldn't stop crying as I watched in horror. It was so horrifying to my young mind that I couldn't stop myself from watching. Then I felt my eyes close.

[Don't worry. Your too young for the frolk-dei-skol.] The Gardevoir told me.

"Frolk-dei-skol?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

[Yes, it's a ritual where we skin our prey and meld it with our dresses. Our dresses only reach to our knees or, sometimes, not even to our knees. We need to skin to make our dress reach our feet.] He explained.

"What's... going to happen to my parents?" I asked.

He started petting my head, [I'm sorry but they're being skinned right now.] He told me bluntly.

"What!? They can't! I need them!" I cried.

[I'm sorry but our leader's daughter needs their skin.] He told me.

"But... They're my parents!" I started sobbing into his shoulder, "Who's going to take care of me!?"

[We'll figure out something.] He told me.

'Figure out something? They... don't even care...' I thought to myself.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by other kids. We were in the cafeteria where the pokemon normally eat. They must've brought us here to keep us safe from the festival. When he put me down, I walked over to the nearest corner and cried. There must've been at least 40 other children here. Is this why my parents hate pokemon? They do whatever they want to us and never apologize? What did we do that was so bad that they feel that they own us? These questions continued to nag me as I cried myself to sleep.

-A few days later-

The festival continued for days. Those of us that were in the cafeteria were spared from its cruel ritual. Several different kinds of pokemon took care of us but I barely ate or drank. My parents' skin being worn as a dress haunted my thoughts. Without them, I wondered who would care for me. This was answered when I was taken to a family of Alakazam. I remember walking into seeing them as they played with another human child.

[Yes? What is it?] The male Alakazam asked.

[This boy lost his parents in the frolk-dei-skol. The leader places him under your care.] a male Gardevoir answered.

The human boy ran over to me but fell before being in front of me, "Ow... Uh... hi, my name's Jay." He greeted.

"...Derek." I replied.

"Wanna play tag?" Jay asked.

I smacked him across his face, "Tag. Your it." I replied with a glare.

He rubbed his cheek before smacking me back. I rubbed my cheek before we started having a slap fight. The female Alakazam used psychic to separate us.

[Calm down.] She ordered.

I looked at the ground angrily. I didn't answer her but I think she understood how I felt.

[Jay, this boy just lost his parents. Give him some time and space.] the female Alakazam told him.

"Heh, he could own Dialga and Palkia and still be a jerk." Jay grinned.

"Shut up! I lost my parents you... um... meanie! I don't expect you to understand!" I yelled.

"Yeah? Well guess what king meanie, My parents were killed by pokemon before yours were. So I do understand!" Jay yelled at me.

"Shut up you stupid head!" I yelled.

"I'm not the one that looks like a Trubbish unlike you!" Jay yelled back.

[Quiet! Both of you!] The female Alakazam yelled.

"He started it!" We both yelled.

All the pokemon had the same unimpressed look on their face, [We can handle it from here.] The male Alakazam said to the male Gardevoir.

With a nod, they left and I was left in the care of the Alakazam. Years passed by as I harbored anger and hatred towards pokemon. Jay tried to explain that hating them was useless but I didn't listen. He was a big stupid head in my mind. In the years that have gone by, the Alakazams were very kind and understanding towards me. I eventually grew to like them but every time I saw our leader's daughter I couldn't help but growl. I hated her dress because it was almost like it was mocking me. My parents didn't even get a proper burial. They were just burnt to crisps and ashes with the other bodies. When I turned 10 years old, I met her.

I was with Jay as we were going to the bathhouse. Our Leader died, leaving her daughter in her place. I'll admit, she was much kinder to humans then her mother was but I still hated her. As we walked, a group of pokemon separated me and Jay. I started freaking out because I have a fear of being alone. Being surrounded by pokemon I didn't like or know was making it worse. Then she came up to me.

"Zoroark?" She asked.

I looked at her, "Um... could you help me? I'm lost... I was heading to the bathhouse." I told her without meeting her eye.

I was nervous, "Zoroark." She nodded and grabbed my hand gently.

I allowed her to guide me since she knew where to go. As we neared, I saw Jay looking around for me.

"Jay!" I yelled and hugged the Zoroark, "Thank you!" I smiled and ran to Jay.

She waved after me before leaving and I went into the bathhouse with Jay. A few weeks passed by and I noticed that Zoroark eating in the cafeteria. Jay wasn't with me so I decided to eat next to her. She seemed happy to see me and I decided to talk with her. I didn't understand her but it was still nice. A year passed and we talked more and more. She even stood up for me when a few other pokemon tried to hurt me. When I turned 11 years old I was brought into our leader's office. Zoroark was there and I immediately ran over to be by her side.

[Zoe has taken interest in you.] Our leader told me.

"Zoe?" I asked.

[Yes. Her name is Zoe and you are?] Our leader asked.

In my mind I was very angry but I kept a calm demeanor, "My name is Derek." I replied.

[Alright, Derek, I have a proposal for you.] Silvia, just so you guys know who it is for sure, told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

[She wishes for you to be her mate. If you agree you'll be able to leave the camp with her to go on missions for me.] Silvia told me.

"Really?" I asked with a bit of excitement.

[Yes but one warning, run away and you will be executed. Got it?] Silvia threatened.

I swallowed hard, "Got it." I replied.

After that, me and Zoe left to go on our first mission. It was a scavenger mission. Basically, find anything useful and bring it back. I was pretty useless on this mission but I still had fun. It felt nice to be with Zoe alone. She was really nice to me and really warm to sleep next to. Her body kept me from being cold at night. If my backpack was too heavy, she'd carry it for me. I felt bad but she never complained. When my legs got tired, She'd carry me. The more time I spent with her, the more I grew to like her. When I turned 11 years old, we got a mission to go explore an area that went dark. Apparently a pokemon recon unit just disappeared so we went to investigate. Turns out, there was an entire camp of Lucario and Blaziken nearby so we avoided it. Instead we found a human boy being attacked by a Mightyena. If it wasn't for Zoe's quick movements, he'd have been killed. The boy seemed really happy that we saved him but I didn't understand why. As we walked with him back to our camp, he explained everything. His name was Anthony and boy did he get fucked up. I was disgusted to find out that he was raped every day by both genders of those pokemon. When we brought him to Silvia, she allowed him to stay when he told her that he'd be a female pokemon's mate if it meant to stay with us. Silvia was surprised but allowed this. He screamed out in happiness before hugging Silvia. Silvia was pissed off by this and blasted him across the room. She ordered us to go help him and we did this posthaste. After that, I brought him to Jay who found a load of clothing. I gave Anthony first pick of the load. He chose the clothing he wears in the present but they were too big for him. He chose them because he wanted to grow into them. With a laugh me and Jay did the same thing. If we're going to look like idiots then we might as well do it together. Years passed by as Anthony met Garchomp and we found out Jay's secret. He and Goth had a thing for a while without telling us. Heh, what a jerk. Me and Zoe got more serious as my 13th birthday neared. Together, we built our little house that I currently live in, in the present. When I finally turned 13, she seduced me into the act even though I didn't understand it. In the end, it felt good so I shouldn't complain right? Every day, we were never more than 5 feet from each other. I desired a certain kind of closeness after the first time we mated. She happily nuzzled or hugged me when we were home. I loved her so much. Then Rui came into our lives and things got complicated. Zoe was changing it seemed. She suddenly got distant and I knew something was wrong but... I stayed quiet. I figured she'd tell me when she was ready... I just wish she didn't since the truth hurt me more then I could imagine.

{Rui's point of view}

"Then I died and came back for Arceus knows what." Derek told me.

I yawned, "Well, your story was definitely interesting. Is... my mate's dress really made with... their skin?" I asked again.

"Yes!" Derek yelled.

"Okay! Calm down!" I replied defensively.

Derek sighed and got up, "I'm gonna go. Enjoy your... job." Derek told me.

I frowned, "Alright... and Derek... sorry about your parents." I apologized.

He waved a hand in the air as he left, "Yeah but who's parents are even alive nowadays anyways?" Derek asked.


	47. Ch 47 The beginning of the End Part 1

Ch. 47 The Beginning of the End Part 1

(Thank you so much guys for everything. The end is near... but maybe not since I know what's going to happen. I loved writing this story and everything you guys have done for me. This story was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you guys and girls but I bet not many really read this story. I'll warn you all though, the ending might not appease all of you. However, this is normal. As always, Any reviews, Alerts, or Favorites help keep my morale up and my mind thinking. Onward with the story!)

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up in the Stone Sanctuary with my other self training. He was learning how to better control his teleportation ability. From my observations, I noticed that he can only teleport to his Zweihander and Vice Versa. As I watched, I noticed his movements started to get sloppy. At one point he dropped his Zweihander altogether.

He growled in frustration, "I can't train if someone's watching me!" he yelled.

I gingerly approached him, "Don't like being spied on?" I asked.

"No! And neither do you!" He yelled.

I smiled, "Oh? But I thought we were completely different, you hypocrite." I replied.

He flipped me off, "Fuck you." he replied.

I laughed, "Come on, admit it. We're not that different." I told him.

He smirked, "Different enough to cause you to hurt yourself in a ludicrous attempt to harm me." he replied.

I frowned, "Look, I don't want to fight you." I told him.

"I know, you want my power but guess what. My power is mine and mine alone." He replied.

"Why won't you help me?" I asked.

"Because I hate you." He replied.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"Because your banging a pokemon." He replied.

"So?" I asked.

"Its disgusting!" He yelled in response.

"Let me ask you this. If you were to kill everyone that you hate and end up alone. Will you be happy then?" I asked.

He went wide eye for a moment before looking down, "...Probably not." he answered.

"Would you be happy if our mother was alive?" I asked.

He glared at the stone floor, "Hell no. I'm... thankfully to Silvia for that one..." he replied.

I frowned, "I still feel bad for you." I told him.

He looked at me, "Why? Why do you feel bad for me!? I tried to murder your mate! I wanted to torture her for every second her disgusting hands touched us when we got here. I hate her for thinking she owned us and could do as she pleased. Fucking bitch used her got damn bloody fingers to take a bit of our pancakes. Who the fuck even does that!? A stupid cunt, that's who..." He ranted.

"I care about her because she loves us." I told him.

"I already told you. SHE ONLY LOVES YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

His yell echoed in the Stone Sanctuary for some time ashe panted. To his surprise, I started walking towards him. He backed away before calling out his Zweihander.

"Don't you fucking dare." he warned.

I stopped, "Silvia loves you too. You think she only spared you to save me but she cared about you too. Sure you pissed her off but in the end. Your Rui. Rui is the sole being of her affection no matter what he does. Rui is Silvia's entire universe put into one body. Silvia loves you Rui. As Rui has always loved Silvia." I told him.

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" He screamed.

"Why don't you make me?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock, "You... should be afraid of me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry but I could never truly fear myself. However, I can feel sorry for myself." I told him.

He growled, "I don't want your pity. I'll murder you if you keep this up."

I laughed, "Sorry but I know you won't." I told him.

"Why say that?" He asked.

"Because if you wanted to, you'd already have. You won't because I think you have a fear. Something that terrifies you, even now." I told him.

He looked shocked again, "Fear? I fear nothing!" He replied as if he was rebelling against the thought.

I stepped towards him, "Your me and yet it took me so long to realize it." I started.

"Shut up and stay back!" He yelled in defiance.

"Your lonely..." I whispered.

He dropped his Zweihander as he backed away, "W-what?" he stammered.

"I'm right... aren't I?" I asked.

"N... No! Stay back!" he tried to summon his Zweihander but it wouldn't work, "Damn it! Why won't it work!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Because your powers know I'm right and so do you. Deep down... buried deep under everything. You forced it as deep as I did because we are the same person." I told him.

"S... Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You know NOTHING about me!" He screamed.

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment and stopped my approach, "Yes... I do... I wish I figured it out sooner, in order to help you. I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I don't want your apology! I don't give a shit what you think! Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

"You try to talk to me and I now know why. You feel alone because of our seven year long journey. You didn't choose differently. You just never experienced anything but loneliness and depression. I should have known but instead I rubbed it in your face. Your sad that I'm not alone. I have a family that loves me. Friends that care about me. You feel like your just there. A being that possesses great power but no one cares about you specifically. However..." I hugged him, "I care about you. Your not alone and you shouldn't feel alone because you have me. I'll try to be by your side then best I can because we're both Rui. You can share my experiences. You can live my life with me. Your me and there's nothing you can dl to change that." I whispered.

"I... I..." Slowly he returned the hug and started crying into my shoulder, "I don't want to be alone anymore! I'm sick of it! Sick of sitting here. In this cold Arceus forsaken Sanctuary. That's why I talk to you. Even if we argued I still enjoyed it because someone was talking to me. Here, there's no one but a hollow wind. I'm so sick of it." he cried.

"Don't worry... I'll give you my memories. Enjoy them." I told him.

With that, he disappeared into a white dust cloud. I grabbed at the air in shock before looking around.

"Bro?" I asked.

No response... Did he merge with me and give me his power? Wait... how would I even know how to use his power if he did. Shit! If he was going to merge with me then he should've gave me some warning! Suddenly, everything started to disappear as I woke up from my dream.

(Real World)

I jolted up to a sitting position and panted hard. I looked around to see Alivia staring at me with a look of bewilderment.

"Are you ok daddy?" She asked.

I started to pet her head, "Yeah, I just had a rude awakening baby girl." I answered.

I looked at my hand and started to focus on it. I don't feel any different but... wait... what if he didn't give me his power. What if he was only held together by his hateful thoughts and I just unintentionally destroyed him. Oh fuck! I think I just screwed myself.

"You seem to be thinking really hard there. Some kind of test coming up or is that how you figure out how to get out of bed?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked to my right to see the other me except he was transparent, "Wait... are you a ghost now?" I asked.

"Daddy... who are you talking to?" Alivia asked.

"The wall sweetie. Hush, Daddy's busy." I told her.

"Wow, some parent you are and here I thought you were father of the year." He grinned.

"Um... Are you seriously a ghost now?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question, uh, obviously." He replied.

"Why!?" I asked.

Alivia was completely confused as she sat on my lap and vigorously looked for my other self, "Daddy, there's no one there. I don't get it. Are you playing a trick on me you big meanie!" She accused.

"Hey! Daddy is not a meanie!" I yelled.

"Yes he is." Other me added.

"Shut up other me!" I snapped.

"Dad... I think your going insane..." Alivia whined.

She started sniffling causing me to freak out, "Okay! I was just playing a joke. Please don't cry." I hugged her tightly, "Daddy loves you. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I cooed soothingly.

"Wow. You lost a lot of daddy points today." Other me smirked.

'Eh heh heh heh. Don't think this is over dickweed. Cause I'm going to fuck Silvia right in front of you out of spite.' I growled inside my mind.

"What's wrong? Delcatty got your tongue?" Other me mocked.

"Hey, Alivia, where's mommy?" I asked.

"In the office." Alivia answered.

"Good. Its time for me and mommy's..." I looked straight at my other self with a grin, "Shower~." I replied.

Other me blushed, "Whoa! Wait, lets not get ahead of ourselves." He complained.

I got up and went to the office. I noticed he was forced to stay with 3 feet of me. I walked into the office and looked to see Silvia reading reports.

"Hey Silvia~ Its shower time." I told her with a wink.

She blushed, [Wow. This wasn't expected.] She replied.

I glanced at my other self to see him freaking out. Alivia was jumping happily on the bed singing little songs she made up.

"I'm a little Raticate, short and stout. Here is my tail and here is my snout. Yay!" She fell onto her back giggling.

Oh my god that was so fucking cute to see. Alivia is so damn adorable! Silvia hugged me from behind before guiding us to our special shower. I kept the curtains open so that he got a grand stand view. Payback is a bitch. When we finished, I closed the curtain and started washing her back.

As I did, she started to lean back into me, [Rui...] She frowned.

I hugged her by wrapping my arms under her shoulders and around your waist, "What is it Silvia?" I asked.

[I'm...] she looked at me with tear filled eyes, [Scared...] she finished.

I frowned and nuzzled her neck, "Why?" I asked.

[The... battle isn't going to end well...] Silvia told me.

"I know... so many people will die." I replied.

[What if I die?] Silvia suddenly asked.

"Then... I'll be with you soon." I told her.

[What about Alivia? You can't just abandon her...] Silvia told me.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

[What?] Silvia asked.

I turned Silvia around and Kissed her hard; pinning her against the Shower's back wall. The shower water got warmer as steam filled the bathroom. When I pulled back I instinctively went back in to kiss her more.

"Silvia... I love you. So much. You mean everything to me. I couldn't live a second without you if I knew I'll never see you again. Your smiling face, your wit... your... perviness..." I teared up as I nuzzled her neck, "A life without you would just be a purgatory! I need you. I need our bond. I love watching the sun set with you. I love watching you dance in the moonlight. I even love it when you try to push my buttons by trying to seduce me in front of our daughter. Your an amazing Gardevoir Silvia. I could live on knowing you'd be under 6 feet of dirt. Your too precious to me. And no! Before you even dare try to bring it up, I'm not afraid of Ausa's threat! Even if I made that promise, my mind was made up long before that. Your my bond mate... Forever... Even if I never deserved you, I did get you. My precious Silvia. Sniffle. I can't even imagine what life would be like if you died. The only thing I can think of is torture. A torture so horrible that even Mary's torture would be overshadowed. That's how much you mean to me Silvia." I cried.

Silvia suddenly pushed me from her neck. I looked up at her in shock before being tackled by a kiss. We spent seven hours in the bathroom. The water went cold hours before we finished but we continued. When we finished, we laid on the floor exhausted. Silvia and I held each other's hand. Neither of us dared to even let go as we panted and stared at each other.

[Rui... that was amazing...] Silvia cooed.

I pulled you on top of me and held her hips, "Yeah..." I moaned.

Silvia just smiled at me before using her psychic abilities to get us dressed. We were too exhausted to use our physical strength. When we got out, Aitsu was playing with Alivia on our bed. They were running in a circle, giggling happily as they did. Me and Silvia smiled before going into our office and sitting on our chairs.

"Damn. My body aches." I groaned.

Silvia smiled, [That's what happens when you make love for seven hours.]

My other me groaned as he laid on our desk, "Ugh. That wasn't love. That was fucking overkill. Dude, do you even know how to stop?" he asked.

I looked at Silvia, "Silvia... I have a problem." I told her.

"I'll say. Your problem is that your too into sex." Other me groaned.

[What is it love?] Silvia asked.

"The other me is a ghost know and its really annoying. Tips?" I asked.

[Uh... did you try working the shaft?] Silvia asked.

Me and my other self gave her an unimpressed look, "You really shouldn't talk since you enjoy working my shaft." I replied.

Silvia blushed but laughed, [Alright. How about asking him to leave you alone?] Silvia suggested.

"Alright. Hey ghost, could you please leave me alone?" I asked.

"...Are you seriously taking her suggestion? You know that I can't!" Other me yelled.

"Know what? We need a name for you. Suggestions?" I asked.

"Dark?" He suggested.

"Lame." I responded.

"Screw you. I want that name." Dark replied.

"Why not something like... Shadow?" I suggested.

"No. Dark and that's finally." He pouted.

"Wow. I forgot I could be stubborn." I groaned.

[What did he choose?] Silvia asked.

"He chose to call himself Dark." I answered.

[Lame.] Silvia agreed.

"See. Silvia agrees." I told him.

"That's not fair. Your bond makes you have one opinion. Not two. So its still one." Dark argued.

"Know what? Buzz off. I got shit to do." I retorted.

"Fine. I was bored of this shit anyway." Dark replied as he disappeared.

"Thank god." I commented.

Me and Silvia finished our reports just as Alivia and Aitsu finished playing on the bed. Ausa and Nightmare were due to arrive tomorrow with a more detailed plan of attack. So I had to be ready for whatever the plan was. I talked to Chrono and asked him to help me train. He was happy to hear this since he did want to train with me some more. Plus... Dark must have some way to help me gain his power... right? Arceus, I hope so or else I'll be useless.

(Clearing)

[I do love this clearing.] Chrono sighed happily.

"Chrono, its the same as every other god damn clearing. Lush green grass, perfect circle, some dirt patches here and there, and a fucking huge rock that looks like a dick that sits there for no reason." I argued.

[You want some Pecha with that Salt?] Chrono joked.

"Please don't try to be funny. It really doesn't suit you." I replied.

[Heh. Fine. Well, get ready and then come at me with everything you've got.] Chrono told me.

'Hey, Dark. I'm going to need you to give me your power for a bit. Please?' I asked in thought.

"Sorry but I can't give you my power. That's something I literally can't do. However..." he stopped.

'Yeah..?' I asked in thought.

"Give me control over our body and I'll be able to use my powers." He told me.

'Really? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?' I asked.

"I didn't think you'd trust me." He replied honestly.

'Alright, lets do this... How do I do this?' I asked in thought.

"Just say Reality switch really loud." Dark told me.

"Reality Switch!" I yelled.

...Nothing happened, "Heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You actually feel for it! You fucking dumbass! Hahahaha!" Dark yelled in between his laughter.

I blushed furiously, 'Your an asshole!' I thought furiously.

When he finally stopped laughing I started to feel weird as I felt my consciousness slip into third person perspective. Dark was in control now as he cracked his neck and closed his eyes. With a grin he opened them to reveal his X pupil eyes to Chrono.

Chrono was genuinely shocked, "Sorry Chrohoe, but Rui's not here right now. I'll be sure to give him a message after I whoop your ass." Dark told him.

'Don't hurt him with your weapon please.' I begged.

"No problem Rui. I won't need my Zweihander to kick Chrohoe's ass." Dark assured.

[I was going to take this as an exercise but now...] Chrono extended his blades, [I'm not holding back.] Chrono warned.

"Good. I don't want any excuses when I beat you." Dark replied.

Wind started blowing as leaves seemed to swirl around the grinning Dark. I swallowed hard as the last leaf touched the ground. Chrono didn't waste any time as he went times 4 speed with his blades extended. He started with a horizontal slash followed by a Upright diagonal slash as he spun. Dark just turned into white dust and reappeared behind Chrono. Chrono was confused until he sensed Dark behind him and spun with his blades extended. Dark dodged the attack by ducking. Chrono fell to his knees during the spin motion and stuck out his left leg for a leg sweep. Dark just jumped over it and landed back on his feet. Dark's grin never left his face as Chrono decided to go to times 6 speed and attacked. Dark dodged attack after attack as Chrono slashed Vertically, Horizontally, and Diagonally. Chrono jumped back and charged his blades until he shot a Psycho cut at Dark. Dark just shrugged as he smacked the Psycho cut into the ground with his bare hand. Chrono decided to shoot more of them at Dark but to no avail. Dark just blocked all of them with one bare hand. Chrono, tired of using that attack, instead used Shadow Sneak. Dark just shrugged again as Chrono appeared out of the ground to uppercut him. Gingerly, Dark moved his head back a few inches to barely dodge it. Chrono started attacking with Ice punches that got dodged just as easily as all his other attacks. With one swipe of his hand, Chrono was defenseless as his right arm was pushed aside. With a flick of a single finger, Chrono was set rolling backwards 6 feet before sliding on his stomach. Angry, Chrono forced himself up and charged all of his energy into his next attack. He unleashed seven Psycho cuts that merged into one large one. Dark still had his grin as he used both his hands to catch, yes catch, the attack and throw it up into the air. The attack them exploded as Dark started to stretch his arms in boredom.

[What... are you?] Chrono asked in shock.

"I'm Dark. Nice to meet you." Dark introduced himself as his grin turned into a wide smirk.


	48. Ch 48 The Beginning of the End Part 2

Ch. 48 The Beginning of End Part 2

(Jeez, we are like... right there from the end. I can't believe we actually made it this far. You guys are the best ever. I really hope you guys enjoy these last few chapters...)

{Rui's point of view}

Chrono looked at Dark with an extremely nervous look. I was getting uncomfortable since Chrono is my brother... sort of.

'Um... could you hold back a bit or just stop the exercise altogether?' I asked.

"Why? Nervous that I'll go to far and whoop not only his ass but his spirit as well?" Dark grinned.

'Please, I want control back.' I told him sternly.

Dark shrugged, "Whatever you want." he agreed.

Dark closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh before I suddenly felt my consciousness slip back into my body. Chrono seemed to relax when I opened my eyes and he saw I was back to normal.

I ran over to him, "You okay Chrono?" I asked.

He cracked his back, [Ugh, yeah. Man, you really had me worried.] Chrono replied.

"Why?" I asked.

[You were acting really weird.] Chrono told me.

I did a nervous laugh, "Yeeeeah... Sorry about that. I was just trying to scare you." I lied.

[Uh huh...] Chrono replied but I could sense the disbelief.

"Oh! Lets go grab something to eat! You must be starving." I suggested.

Chrono sighed, [True... I am hungry. Alright, let's go grab something to eat.]

{Nightmare's point of view}

I was back at my camp with Suicide and Triston. Triston was training by standing on one hand and holding himself up. I was slightly amused by this since his body kept wobbling. Suicide wore a devious grin as he got up and walked over to Triston. I couldn't help but chuckle when Suicide started tickling Triston on purpose. Triston exploded into a fit of laughter as he fell onto his back.

"That's not fair!" Triston complained.

"Hey, maybe you should try to learn how to focus and ignore outside forces." Suicide shot back.

I shook my head, "Suicide, leave my kid alone man. Let him train." I ordered.

Suicide just shrugged, "Alright... hey... could you come walk with me?" Suicide asked.

I got up, "Sure, why not?" I replied.

Triston went back to doing his hand stands for his training. Me and Suicide started walking until we left the camp and wandered in the forest.

As we walked, Suicide suddenly asked, "Do you... remember when we were cadets?"

"Yeah... it was so long ago..." I responded.

"I miss the old squad... the old faces..." Suicide told me.

"Yeah... Back then I was happy... We'd wake up in the morning just to eat and then train, train, train..." I responded.

"I remember when everyone started that rumor about you and Stacy." Suicide smiled.

I smiled also, "Yeah... She was nice but I never did like her that way." I replied.

"It was slightly unfair though. She always liked you better." Suicide reflected.

"That's because I, unlike you, actually woke up on time. You've been there just as long as I was but never did you wake up on time." I recalled.

"Shut up. I could have done it but I was just stubborn." Suicide responded with a playful shove.

"Keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll change you mind after living three hours in my nightmare." I playfully threatened.

Suicide laughed, "I can last three hours in your nightmare." He told me.

"Oh please. Your afraid of Ariados'." I replied with a grin.

"Screw you man. I hate all the legs ok?" He defended.

"Suicide's afraid of spiders! Suicide's afraid of spiders!" I sung to mock him.

He flipped me off, "Screw you." he replied.

I laughed and shoved him playfully, "Don't be a stick in the mud!"

Suicide laughed for a bit before looking at the ground, "Nightmare... you know your my best friend right?" Suicide asked.

"Yeah? Same here. Why?" I asked.

"I... don't know much about your past but you know absolutely nothing about mine." Suicide told me.

"So? Our past isn't what defines us. Its the actions and choices we take now that define who we really are and continue to be." I told him.

Suicide laughed a bit, "You always were smart... everyone admires you. Your smart, powerful and fair. Not everyone can be like that." Suicide replied.

I looked at the ground, "I only ruled as I saw fit. Not to make you guys happy. When Coral died I... lost a piece of myself that I could never get back. I miss her Suicide. I only sleep once a month because my nightmares are always the same. They're just happy memories of me and Coral but then they end with her dead in my arms. Suicide... her blood... I can still see it on my hands. On my soul..." I told him.

Suicide wrapped an arm around me, "I know how that feels bro." Suicide whispered.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Suicide replied.

"But how? I've never seen you interested in anyone! Coral and I... She made me regret getting my Darkrai genes. I WANTED a family with her. I almost went AWOL because of her. She made me happy Suicide and I murdered our old commander for her. She was held captive and the pokemon told me to kill him or else they'd kill Coral. I did as they asked and found Coral dead. They murdered my mate even when I did what they wanted. Mary broke me but Coral picked up the pieces." I told him.

"She must've been an amazing female. I'm sorry that you lost her. Honestly, you could have told me and I'd have turned my nose the other way. If she made you genuinely happy then maybe I shouldn't judge." Suicide responded.

"Why do you hate pokemon Suicide?" I asked.

"...no real reason. I just don't like them and their 'gifts'. Those gifts aren't so special if a grenade in your face still kills you." Suicide muttered.

"So your jealous of them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its not fair that I was born normal with nothing special. Yet they can punch through trees, pick things up with their mind or swim through land with ease." Suicide responded.

"But you can do anything they can do now." I reminded.

"Yeah but now I'll never have a child of my own. Instead I'll live forever until someone either kills me, I kill myself, or starve to death." Suicide complained.

I shrugged, "Hey, kill me and I'll kill you. Double Suicide." I suggested.

Suicide laughed, "Maybe in a thousand years. Until then, lets just try to enjoy our lives." Suicide replied.

"Well... I'm not going to be able to do that." I replied.

"Why?" Suicide asked.

"Because I lost my only mate." I told him.

"You could always just marry another Gardevoir." Suicide suggested.

"No one could replace Coral. She was unique... special... She'd bake me muffins and other things. She risked her life just to be with me. Bro, I even had sex with her. Plus, I never loved her for being a Gardevoir. I loved her because of who she was. My wonderful. Sniffle. Talented... perfect Coral..." I teared up as we walked.

Suicide pat my back, "Hey... maybe you'll see her in the afterlife." Suicide suggested.

I punched a tree we walked by, "I better or else Arceus is going to be murdered next." I threatened.

"My parents used to worship Arceus. I remember the alter they made, the prayers they declared and the sacrifices they made. The virus never reached them and no one ever bothered us. They believed it was Arceus' doing. Eventually they got this sick idea that Arceus demanded a blood sacrifice. I was 9 at the time and I snuck out of my room to hear my Parents' conversation." Suicide stopped and sighed.

"What were they planning to do?" I asked curiously.

"Its kind of obvious Jason. They were planning on sacrificing me and my blood to Arceus. The sick fucks... he's just a fucking pokemon. Fuck anyone that worships that deer god." Suicide muttered.

"Damn. What did you do?" I asked.

"I grabbed a Sickle I found in the shed and crawled up to my parent's room. I figured that if I struck first then I wouldn't get in trouble... It was technically self defense right? They were planning on killing me..." Suicide whispered in doubt.

I started to pat him back, "It wasn't your fault. Your parents forced you into that position in the first place." I replied.

"Jason, I... I murdered my parents! I could've ran away but instead I... killed them. I wanted to kill them... That... That makes me no better than them right?" Suicide asked in a panic fit.

"Suicide, calm down. No one's here to judge you. Your my friend and I'll always stick by you." I comforted.

Suicide sighed, "Jason... I'm a murderer. After killing my parents, I ran away and went on my own. Remember when I told Stacy that I never used a gun? That was a lie. I used plenty of guns to kill unsuspecting travelers. I was such a horrid child... Like you... I have blood on my hands too. Maybe... do you think... this world wasn't meant for us?" Suicide asked.

I looked up at the cloudy blue sky, "I think that every day. Then I realized something." I told him.

"What's that?" Suicide asked.

"Look at what happened in this world. Couldn't it be safe to assume that Arceus abandoned us?" I asked.

Suicide thought to himself for a moment, "I guess this world could be the result of god being absent." Suicide shrugged.

"This world seems hell bent on snuffing out every last bit of happiness that exists. Our own people captured pokemon and mistreated them. We sentenced our people to death just for loving pokemon. A disease destroys almost everyone and pokemon take that opportunity to take over. Humans and pokemon are starting to get more twisted. When does it end?" I asked.

"It'll end when we kill Mary. That bitch is evil." Suicide mentioned.

"What if it doesn't?" I asked.

"It will either by humanity being killed off or by pokemon being killed off. I honestly don't know if coexistence is possible anymore." Suicide whispered.

I thought of Rui and Triston, "Its still possible. If humans and pokemon can still find love then its obviously possible." I replied.

Suicide shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll survive this suicidal attempt to kill Mary. If I do then I'm buying a bar and giving out free drinks to the survivors." Suicide joked.

I laughed, "There's no more alcohol dude." I reminded.

"We'll find a way. Our kind figured out how and it can do so again." Suicide smiled.

I smiled back, "True. Not to mention, people do need something to help drown their sorrows." I replied.

"You and me Snips... we're going to go far." Suicide reminded.

I smiled at that, "I remember when you first said that. Memories..." I sighed.

"Its good to just walk, relax, and talk about the good old days." Suicide smiled.

"Heh, you make it sound like we're a couple of old farts." I joked.

Suicide shrugged, "Sorry old timer." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, lets head back. I need to make preparations for tomorrow when I head back to Rui's camp in order to arrange the assault plan." I told him.

"As you wish sir." Suicide smiled.

{Ausa's point of view}

I was in my bathroom splashing water on my face. The stress was starting to get to me. Not to mention I killed Hybrid just because he was going to leak information. I shouldn't have done that... I should have allowed him to live! Now I'm filled with regret and... no. Its his fault... I did my best to be kind to him. He wasn't going to change... Why does Silvia get to have a human mate that loves her? Lucky bitch... Sigh. Their child was shiny too. Doesn't that mean Arceus approves of them? What about me? Don't I deserve love? I almost wish... I think I know what I need to do now...

"Matriarch... Are you ok?" One of my servants, a Drapion, asked.

"I'm fine... I'm just worried." I replied.

"Our forces from every camp will be ready for whenever this battle starts." He told me.

"Good. Make sure you tell our pokemon back home to get everything together to move. We're going to occupy that city after we win the battle." I instructed.

"As you wish ma'am. I'll tell them right away." he replied.

With that, the Drapion wandered off as I started to stare into the mirror over my sink. My mega stone dangled from a necklace. Then, as I straightened myself, a Galladite swung right behind it from a necklace as well. i reached up and grabbed it to twist the small stone between my fingers. Memories of Hybrid started to show themselves in my mind.

"Hybrid... do you fear me?" I once asked.

"Obviously yes. Your utterly terrifying." he responded.

"But you know that I like you. I don't want to hurt you unless I have to." I told him.

"I'm sorry but I could never return your feelings Ausa." he replied.

"That's unfortunate..." I whispered to myself.

"Plus, I can't get you pregnant." he told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"When human genes and pokemon genes mix, they cause a chain reaction. The gene splicing causes an irregularity in the sperm or eggs. In males, the sperm lose their ability to divide until they all die off. In females... well... I don't know about females..." Hybrid told me.

I grabbed Hybrid, took off his helmet and kissed him, "Hybrid, I like you... a lot. If I'm too mean I can always be nicer. I can do whatever you want to make you happy. I can..." I rambled.

"Stop!" Hybrid yelled to interrupt me and put his helmet back on, "I'm sorry Ausa but I can't like you. I don't even like human woman. To be honest, I'm not interested in being mates with anyone." Hybrid admitted.

"Oh..." I responded.

I sighed as the memory went away and just left the bathroom. Tomorrow I had to go see Rui and Silvia at their camp. Nightmare will be there as well... Sigh... I don't want to be alone. I laid on my bed and hugged a pillow. Why couldn't I get someone to love me? Well that's going to change because after we win this war, I'm getting a mate.

-The Next Day-

{Rui's point of view}

I was sitting in the office with Silvia on my lap. We've been waiting for about an hour and Silvia didn't want to be more then a foot from me. She was getting more and more clingy with each passing second. I knew why though. She was afraid of losing me in this final battle. I can understand but I need her to relax. The more stressed out she gets, the more it affects me. I'm in tune with her emotions. Whatever she feels will inadvertently affect me. I decided to kiss her and do the hand ritual to feed her my emotions. She pressed her shard on my chest and I felt its heat and beat. I kissed her more as I felt what could have been my own heart as it tried to touch her chest blade. When she stopped, we both panted as she rubbed her cheek against mine. Human culture and Gardevoir culture are different in some ways. Up until now, Silvia typically used human culture to initiate our affection. Lip kissing, sexual touching, perverted comments... Silvia never took the time to teach me her culture. When the war is over, I want her to teach me everything about her culture. I need to know this if I'm going to help raise our daughter right? Silvia kept rubbing her cheek against mine and I started rubbing back. She seemed to blush darker at that as small moans escaped her lips. Dark wasn't in ghost form. He went back into his Stone Sanctuary. He said something about it being important because it allows us to be separate. However... something about that place seems... off. He and I both feel like we've been there before but... I've never been there. Not only that but Dark couldn't have ever been there since he was created from the experiment. And yet... Why do I feel like I know that place?

"Silvia... do you feel like we were both specifically for each other?" I asked.

[Yes... Honestly, I love that. There isn't anyone I'd ever want to be with other than you. I love you Rui.] Silvia blushed.

I blushed with a smile, "I love you too Silvia." I replied.

[Your the perfect mate for me.] Silvia caressed my cheek.

I blushed hard, "Really?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, [Yeah~] Silvia replied.

I felt her grind on my leg, "Um. They'll be here soon so you have to wait okay?" I asked.

[Mm. You shouldn't talk to your sexy mate like your scolding a child.] Silvia grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You really shouldn't try to fuck me when we're expecting guests. Okay love?" I replied cutely.

Silvia kissed my cheek, [Aw, that was cute.] she grinned.

"Ackhem!" we heard and looked to see Ausa there.

"Oh great. Our glorified door watcher didn't warn us of her arrival." I muttered.

[Yeah? Well fuck you too bro!] Chrono yelled.

[Heh, you two are such good friends.] Silvia smiled.

I put Silvia back on her chair, "Yeah, yeah, group hug. Anyways, hey Ausa. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. You?" Ausa asked.

"Great." I smiled.

[Nah, I think better then great.] Silvia smiled.

Ausa frowned for a moment but then quickly switched to a smile, "I'm happy for you two." She said to us.

[Nightmare is here.] Chrono announced.

I bit back my retort, "Thank you Chrono." I said instead.

[Your welcome.] Chrono replied.

Nightmare walked in with a map... wait... a map!? Where the fuck did he get a map from!?

[Is that a map?] Silvia asked.

'Thank god some else asked.' I thought to myself.

"No, its the menu to my next restaurant." Nightmare told her sarcastically.

"Thank god. I'll have a burger, some fries and a shake. Oh! And no pickles." I joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Your so clever and hilarious Rui." Nightmare replied sarcastically again.

"I know, I'm not even supposed to understand that joke." I replied.

With a sigh, Nightmare walked over and placed the map on our desk. The map showed our region and honestly wasn't that impressed. Our Region looked like a Capital L with an lowercase l connected to the center of the bottom. So, in a way, it can be seen as an upside-down pi symbol. Nightmare started off by pointing where we were and where the elevators are. He explained how our troops have to find the five specific elevators.

"While they're fighting, we'll attack Mary while she's alone. Who's in our squad from your group?" Nightmare asked.

"There's me, you, Silvia, Anthony, Derek and Jay. Everyone else will be in the frontal assault." I told him.

"Including me. Someone needs to manage our troops on the front lines." Ausa told us.

"Alright. Me and Suicide will be with your group Rui. My other troops will be in the frontal assault as well. When shall we attack?" Nightmare asked.

"Tomorrow. The longer we wait, the stronger they'll get. We need to end this now." Silvia told him.

"Alright. I'll head back and ready my troops. Its all or nothing now." Nightmare replied.

"Where will we meet up?" I asked.

He pointed several inches to the north east from our position, "Here. This is the meeting point. We'll be there by noon and I hope you will be too." Nightmare told me.

"We will. Maybe we'll get there before you do." I told him with a smile.

He shrugged, "Probably. Being punctual isn't Suicide's strong point." Nightmare replied with a disapproving nod.

"He sounds like Jay." I laughed.

[Uh... Rui...] Chrono told me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

[Someone's here and you might not like who it is.] Chrono told me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The doors opened as the person walked in, "Its me." she said.

I growled, "Symphony..."


	49. Ch 49 The Beginning of the End Part 3

Ch. 49 The Beginning of The End Part 3

{Rui's point of view}

I couldn't help but just glare at Symphony hatefully. Silvia stood up to attack her but stopped when I grabbed her hand. Nightmare and Ausa glanced at us as our hostility seemed to radiate off me and Silvia.

"Your either extremely brave or think we're extremely stupid to just waltz in here." I told her.

"Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir!" Silvia yelled.

I glanced at Silvia to see her visibly shaking from anger. I held her hand in an attempt to keep her mildly calm. We should at least see what she says before killing her.

"I came back to... apologize." Symphony told me.

Silvia gripped my hand hard enough to hurt me, "Gardevoir..." Silvia hissed.

"Calm down love. The anger can come later." I whispered in her ear.

"Mary killed my mother. I want to help you beat her." Symphony told us.

I got up and walked over to Symphony, "Tell me... do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"No." Symphony replied.

"Then what made you think I'd forgive you?" I asked.

"Uh... I..." Symphony stopped talking.

I decided to yell, "I trusted you. I actually thought you changed for the better! I thought you were my friend! You fucking bitch!" I smacked her as hard as I could.

Nightmare stood between me and her to keep us separated, "Calm down Rui." Nightmare suggested.

"No! Fuck that! This little bitch fucking kidnapped me! Its because of this slut that I was tortured and experimented on. Mate! Kill her please!" I yelled.

Without hesitation, Silvia blasted Symphony with a Moonblast, [Finally.] Silvia growled.

"Oh, and pass me my knife. Your not the only one who wants to kill her." I smiled towards my mate.

Symphony got up and ran to the door but got blocked by Chrono. Silvia handed me my knife as we stared Symphony down.

"Wait! I can help you! I swear! Rui! I'm sorry!" she got on her knees, "I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I swear I'll even be your servant! I'd do anything for you!" Symphony begged.

"Oh really?" I asked.

'Your... not really going to kill her... are you?' Dark asked.

'Yes. I am.' I told him.

'Hey... um... could you not? As a favor?' Dark asked.

I flinched, 'Wait what?' I asked.

[I second that, what?] Silvia asked.

I looked at Silvia, "You can hear our conversation?" I asked.

[Did you forget I can hear everything in your cute little head?] Silvia asked.

I blushed, 'Kind of... but why Dark?' I asked.

'I... like her... Please?' Dark asked.

I sighed and looked at Silvia, 'Well... Silvia, do you think we have to kill her?' I asked.

[...Yes but that can wait. We'll take her with us to the final battle. If she betrays us there when we fight Mary, we'll kill her.] Silvia told me.

'Dark... if you can agree to killing her if she betrays us then we can spare her. However... that doesn't mean I forgive her.' I warned.

'I agree...' Dark replied.

I sighed and walked over to Symphony and helped her to her feet. To my surprise, she suddenly hugged me and cried in my shoulder.

"I'm so so so so sorry Rui! Please forgive me!" Symphony yelled.

I just sighed, "Stop crying. We're not going to kill you." I told her.

She pulled back her head, "Really!?" she asked.

"Yeah. However, your going to come with us to the final battle against Mary. If you even try to run or turn on us, your dead. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I warned.

I could tell Silvia was glaring daggers at me, "I'm sorry Silvia." I frowned.

[Its fine... I still have you.] Silvia said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah. Now, get off me Symphony." I ordered.

Symphony stopped hugging me and fixed herself. She tried to talk to Silvia but Silvia's glare stopped her. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I lost everything..." Symphony muttered.

"You betrayed us. My mate and I can never forgive you." I told her.

"I only did it because my mother told me to!" Symphony cried.

"And that's supposed to make it ok!? Symphony, Mary cut open my arm and tried to take out a vein! While I was conscious!" I screamed.

"Rui please! I didn't know! They promised me that you'd be unharmed!" Symphony argued.

"And you believed them? Are you retarded?" I asked.

Symphony looked down, "I guess I am." she muttered.

"Clearly. Symphony, do you even know what kind of person Mary is?" I asked.

Symphony looked into my eyes, "I do now." Symphony grabbed my hand and put a knife in it, "And I'm going to show you how sorry I am," she told me as she forced me to stab her stomach.

I pulled back and threw aside the knife as she fell onto her back holding the wound, "Are you insane!?" I yelled.

She looked up at me, "No... this was the best way to show you how serious I am. Rui... I love you... I didn't want them to hurt you. I just thought they were going to give you some pokemon genes and help you see its not so bad. Maybe... then you'd date me..." Symphony admitted.

"So you did it because your selfish?" I asked.

"Heh, I guess that's how I am." Symphony smiled.

"No, that is how you are. I can't believe you couldn't just accept my decision." I told her.

"How would you feel if your mate left you for a Gardevoir?" Symphony asked.

"That depends. If it was before we were mates then I wouldn't care. If it was after then I would but that wouldn't apply here. You liked me but I didn't like you back. You only felt jealousy." I told her.

"Gardevoir Garde Garde Gar." Silvia told her.

"Well... seeing him bang you only made me like him more!" Symphony yelled with a blush.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" Ausa asked.

"Apparently its an argument. I say we stop fighting and get ready for tomorrow." Nightmare told us.

"What's tomorrow?" Symphony asked.

"The final battle. Its winner takes all so you better get ready." Nightmare warned.

"Yeah, especially since your coming with us to fight Mary." I warned.

"Good... I want to see her die for killing my mother." Symphony agreed.

"You better. Come on, the three of us have to tell Anthony, Derek and Jay what's going to happen." I told her.

Symphony simply nodded and got up. Silvia and I held hands as we walked beside Symphony. I couldn't help but keep glancing at her. I hate her so much but I'll do Dark this one favor. After all, I do need his help and cooperation.

-The Next Day-

The six of us were sitting at the checkpoint waiting for Nightmare and Suicide. Me and Silvia sat together as usually as Symphony talked to the three stooges across from us. We sat in a forest with multiple oak trees with large thorn bushes. The grass was a dark green with various kinds of flowers growing in them. In the air, I could smell nothing but the fresh forest air. In the distance I could hear fighting. The battle must've started elsewhere. I hoped Chrono was ok. He's the only other guy I can talk to without getting a headache half the time. Jay is a hopeless dumbass, Derek is too interested in mating and Anthony is... Anthony. Enough said. I've had a close eye on Symphony since yesterday. I don't trust her and no one can blame me for it. She did betray us so that's a good cause for suspicion. Honestly, I hope Mary kills her in a horrible way. Stupid bitch deserves it. Silvia hugged me tightly and rubbed her left cheek against my right cheek.

[Don't be so hateful. If these are our last few hours of peace then lets enjoy them.] Silvia smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as warmth started to spread throughout my body, "Ok my wonderful bond mate." I smiled.

[Rui... Um... Do you think Alivia will be ok growing up with human children?] Silvia asked.

"I hope so." I replied.

[What if they belittle her or try to hurt her for being a pokemon?] Silvia asked.

"Then they'll have to deal with a really pissed off daddy." I smiled.

Silvia blushed, [Your so wonderful...] Silvia mumbled with a look of longing.

I kissed her in order to fill that longing, "You guys having fun over there?" Symphony asked.

We glared at her, "Shut up." I ordered.

Symphony and looked at the grass, "Yes sir..." she whispered.

[Pfft, dumb bitch.] Silvia whispered to me.

We heard some bushes ruffling as Nightmare and Suicide finally made it. Nightmare was holding his gun, the Nightmare, and Suicide was holding a black and red riot shotgun.

"You guys ready?" Nightmare asked.

"Bro, we were ready like 45 minutes ago." Derek replied.

"Yeah, I fucked my mate, shat in the woods, and wrote an opera before you guys got here." Jay joked.

"Jay, the only thing your jokes accomplish... is murder. How about you save them for Mary so she'll kill herself." I suggested.

"Sorry Jay but I have to agree with Rui. Your jokes suck just like your child." Anthony told him.

"Is this going to be a constant thing? My child does not suck!" Jay yelled.

"Fine! She licks, we get it! Can we just go?" I asked as I got up.

Jay grumbled angrily to himself as he got up. Anthony, Derek, and Jay each are strapped with grenades and an Assault Rifle. Derek had a Carbine while Anthony and Jay were using Ak's. Symphony was armed with only a knife as we all got up. Without another word, Nightmare and Suicide ran North with us quickly following them. They knew where the elevator was so we had to follow them.

{Chrono's point of view}

I panted hard as I hid behind a tree. These Synch's and Tuners were far more tenacious then we expected. Half of Nightmare's troops were dead already. We sustained some casualties as well but not as much. These Synch's outclass Nightmare's basic troops easily. The ability to use their tuners to slow us down and kill us was amazing. I alone killed 4 Synchs and 2 tuners. The other two tuners committed suicide since they were defenseless and feared a horrible death. I heard a yell as a Synch tried to fall on me with a sword. Instead she was suddenly caught in the air and couldn't move.

"You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings more." Wire said but I didn't know if he meant me or the Synch.

[Thank you.] I replied as I noticed his right hand was open.

With a quick close into a fist, the wires twisted the Synch's neck until it snapped, "Our forces got raped on the left side. These Synchs are just too strong for our normal troops. Sigh, I guess only the elite troops can stand a chance and luckily that's all that's left." Wire commented.

A Synch with brown hair was punched through a tree as Bone ran after it, "Wire, shut the fuck up and keep fighting!" Bone yelled.

With a shrug, Wire ran by me and I quickly followed. All around me, I could see blood gushing and explosions. I noticed a Gallade on the floor nearby missing both his arms. He didn't move and I could sense that he was indeed dead. On the bright side, we were in fact advancing. The Synchs started to fall back and our Intel suggests that they ordered a retreat. Our forces had an overwhelming advantage over them due to the forest. If we go underground, that advantage is lost and we might not be so lucky. I quickly jumped back as Synch with Silver hair with a splash of red hair covering her forehead punched the ground in front of me. I extended my blades and heard Wire approach from behind.

"Need help?" Wire asked.

[If we want to be quick, yeah.] I replied.

"Hand Sonic." The Synch spoke as metal gauntlets covered her hands and wrists.

She was a close ranged fighter and I noticed that her armor was red meaning she was in Synchro form. Hexagons appeared on her cheeks and eyes as she focused her energy.

I quickly went into times 6 speed, "I'm going in first." I told Wire.

I ran towards the Synch as blue Hexagons appeared under me. Her Tuner must be nearby! I glanced at Wire to see him nod as he ran to look for the Tuner. My speed was cut in half as I attacked the Synch with a Drain Punch. She dodged my attack by sidestepping me. As I turned to face her, she made a quick jab towards my left side that I caught. I used Low sweep to kick her legs but she jumped over me. I quickly spun with my blades extended but didn't hit her. I honestly considered using Tornado Break but with our forces all around me, that might hurt us. When I stopped my spin motion, she ran in an tackled me onto the ground. She pulled back a fist and tried to punch me but I caught her by her wrist. She tried to use her other hand but I caught that one two. Quick as a Seviper, I used my knees to grab her by the waist and threw her off me. She fell onto her back and rolled onto her feet. As she stood up, I used Psycho Cuts. For a moment, she tried to dodge but instead stood her ground and blocked the attacks with her gauntlets. She could have easily dodged those but she didn't... she must've been protecting her tuner! I know wear he is now!

"Wire! He's somewhere over there!" I yelled as I pointed towards the Synch.

"Mach Punch!" The Synch yelled as she ran at me with blinding speeds.

Her punch connected with my right and sent me airborne with a spun. I completed 2 spins before landing on my stomach and sliding on the grass. I spat out some of the grass before quickly getting up to my feet. I noticed the Synch was gone as I heard a struggle behind a couple trees. I quickly ran over to find Wire holding the Tuner hostage. The boy couldn't have been ten but he was out fighting. The boy was about 4 feet tall with red hair and tanned skin. He struggled as he held the nearly invisible wire around his neck.

"Surrender or I'll kill him!" Wire threatened.

I ran over to stand beside Wire with my speed back to times 6. The Tuner's field was gone now and the Synch had no choice it seemed. I admit though... that she surprised us both when she attacked. Sad thing is, I was a lot faster then her as I caught her in a headlock. Wire just sighed as he forced his wires to strangle the kid to death. The Synch suddenly got furious as more hexagon appeared on her face and blue crystals started to form on her body. On her back 6 blue crystal shards started to grow as she got stronger. Eventually, she was able to throw me off her and ran for Wire. Instead she ran right into his wires and got thrown up into a puppet show. She started snarling as the crystals encased her body until she was forcing the wires off. Taking the chance, I jumped up into the air and used his wires to get close enough to cut her head off. Her body spasmed as if it was trying to reject death but it soon grew still.

"Another body for my collection it seems. I'll leave it here for others to examine." Wire grinned.

I shook my head with a sigh as we walked until I heard a bullet get shot. I quickly jumped back as Wire was sniped right in the head. He fell forward and didn't move as his head bled out onto the dirt. I looked over to see a Tuner holding a sniper rifle as he looked at me in shock since I dodged the bullet. He quickly aimed his gun at me but before he could pull the trigger, an arrow pierced his scope and went through his head.

"Chrono! You ok!?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked behind me to see, [Kate! Your here?] I asked.

"Yeah! Oh!" She grabbed my head and kissed me, "That's for sparing me and Optic." she smiled.

I was shocked to say the least, [Uh... thank you?] I blushed.

She smiled, "Don't tell Optic that I kissed you though. He'll get mad and think I'm into you. Hee hee hee. Well... maybe I am a bit." she teased.

[Sorry but my code doesn't allow me to have mates.] I told her

She laughed, "Didn't want to be your mate silly. I was just thanking you." She shot an arrow without even looking.

I heard a scream as someone was hit by her arrow, [Wow, as accurate as ever I see.] I responded.

She smiled, "Yep. Optic will be here soon. We're going to Synchro up and use my X-bow to the limit." Kate said happily.

[That's good.] I replied.

"Instead of talking, could you two help me!?" I heard bone yell from ahead.

[Fun fact, Bone was originally going to have a twin brother named Marrow. However, due to them being exactly the same, the writer decided to leave him out.] I told you all.

Kate ran up first with me close behind her. When we found Bone, he was fighting two Synchs and their tuners. With both Tuners using Tempo, the effect seemed to double as we ran over to Bone. One of the Synchs had very dark skin with braided black hair. She wielded a blue crystal halberd and wore a blue leather skin tight jumpsuit like all the other Synchs but instead had a red collar. The other Synch was using a black bladed Katana and had the red collar as well. Her hair was very short and dyed orange with pale skin. Both girls stood as an even 5 foot 8 with their tuners both having brown hair but the short one had blue hair on his front spikes. The shorter one looked about 11 years old and stood a 4 feet 4. The taller one looked about 14 years old and stood at 5 feet tall. Bone shot 8 pieces of his finger bones at the Tuners. The Synch with the Katana was able to block all of them. Kate started shooting arrows at them as I made a defensive stance. Suddenly the field was weakened as we heard Optic arrive.

"Sorry I'm late!" Optic yelled.

"Good thing you actually showed up!" Bone yelled.

The Halberd Synch ran at me and tried to uppercut with the Halberd. I did a front roll that dodged the attack and got me behind her. She quickly turned around and swung her Halberd at me. I jumped backwards to dodge as Kate shot her in the back with an arrow. Kate was going to shoot her again but the Katana Synch tried to slash her. Kate blocked the attack with bow and I was surprised to see it not get split in half. She instead pushed the Katana Synch back as I ran towards her. When I tried to use Drain punch, I was tripped by the Halberd Synch. If they keep working together to protect themselves and their tuners, how can we win? Kate knew how as she ran over and grabbed Optic. In a flash they fused into their Synchro mode and shot six arrows from her X-bow into the air. It created the same field from when I fought her except it didn't affect me. The tuners started to get worried as their Synchs retreated to them. The Synchs tried to Synchro up but their tuners got shot in the head by Kate's arrows. When they looked back at us, They were met by a barrage of arrows. The Halberd Synch got hit by several but the Katana wielding one didn't get hit. I ran over to the Halberd Synch and slashed her with a Psycho Cut. The Katana one started to freak out as blue crystals started forming on her like that other Synch. She ran at Kate like she wasn't affected by her Tempo field. Kate started shooting her arrows at the Synch but they were dodged easily. The Synch tried to stab her but instead got tackled and stabbed by Bone. His right arm was turned into a spear made of his bones that grew outside his skin. The synch screeched and tried to kill Bone. I used Shadow Sneak to get over to them and held the Synch down as Kate delivered a head shot.

"Jeez. That was annoying." Bone commented.

"Yeah but there's still more."

I panted, [Come on, lets go kill some more. We need to draw all of there attention.]

Kate took down the field as we started running after our advancing troops. We met less resistance as we neared the elevators. I just hope we don't get murdered before reinforcements get down the elevator.


	50. Ch 50 The Beginning of the End Part 4

Ch. 50 The Beginning of the End Part 4

{Rui's point of view}

We were heading down the elevator as I couldn't help but feel anxiety. Far off in the distance, I could see smoke followed by explosions. Our forces must've gotten in the city. I only hope that Chrono is ok.

Nightmare grabbed my shoulder, "I feel the same amount of anxiety as you. When this is over... how many will survive? Half? Less than half? I don't know but what matters is the victory." Nightmare told me.

"...Sometimes victory isn't worth it..." I replied.

"Rui, its worth it. Your fighting for your daughter right?" Anthony asked.

I glanced at Silvia, "Maybe... but it's also about my friends. Life is a lonely road when you don't have friends to walk beside you." I answered.

Jay pat my back, "Hey, you know me, I'll always be late so maybe you should wait up while your walking." Jay suggested.

I smiled, 'Your friends are right. Plus, I'll be fighting to keep you and them alive. Not only that... thank you... for sparing Symphony. I know she doesn't deserve the second chance but... I couldn't let her just get killed.' Dark told me.

"Sigh... I just wish my life was anything but this." I muttered.

{Chrono's point of view}

I was with Kate, Bone, Optic, and Kevin. Kevin met up with us when we first invaded the Underground. We sustained heavy casualties in the assault but gained the area around the elevators. Only 10 % of our forces were humans now. War is unfair... Cruel... Wire didn't even get a chance to dodge that cheap shot. How many others were killed like that? Is war supposed to be fair? We looked around and I noticed that the streets and buildings were empty. I looked the way we came and noticed that no one was even reinforcing us. The others must have went to support the other forces. I guess that meant we were on our own.

"Damn it... no reinforcements..." Bone muttered.

"Don't be so sure!" A voice yelled as she came into view.

"Bridget!" Kate yelled.

"Miss me?" Bridget asked as she and her Tuner met up with us.

"What's the word? Where is everyone?" Kevin asked.

"Sigh, everyone else is going to the other elevators. They need the back up. The Pokemon Matriarch ordered it." Bridget told us.

"Oh boy did you guys need that backup." A female voice announced from behind us.

We turned to see Mary there with her Tuner Zane, "I agree m'lady. Without an army, they are quite screwed." Zane smiled.

Zane was about seventeen years old and stood at about 5 foot 8. He had his left side of his hair cut short with the right side long but swept over his cut side. His hair color was a mixture of red and blue. His eyes were a vagrant green with tints of blue in them. He wore a black cloak with the hood's inside being blue. As Zane smiled, his left canine tooth seemed to protrude from his mouth. The cloak covered his entire body as he stood right next to Mary. Mary on the other hand wore a small black t-shirt that showed off her stomach. For her lower body she wore matching black shorts that stopped right above her knees. Her feet were covered by matching black sneakers. On her arms were purple tattoos of chains that coiled up and down her arms and around her exposed stomach.

Mary pulled off Zane's hood and started petting his head, "Its a bit disappointing that my little brother was among them. I was hoping to rape him one last time before killing him. You know... for old time's sake," Mary grinned evilly as her eyes seemed to bleed.

"Careful m'lady. The excitement might make you explode into action prematurely." Zane warned.

Mary's grin grew, "I know but I love to murder." her eyes widened as they bleed more, "I may cry tears of blood but that shows how tainted my soul is. When Arceus abandons us, its only natural for a monster like me to exist. Who can stop me?" Mary asked indirectly.

"Guys... we may want to retreat." Bridget whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah! No running for you." Mary told us from behind.

We looked behind us to see her grinning, [How did she get behind us?] I asked.

"This isn't good. Mary is a cold blooded psychopath. When she changed, she murdered 140 Synchs by herself just for fun. They couldn't even touch her. Rumors started to spread that she bathes in blood every night. That she drinks blood with every meal. Now I can see for my own eyes and believe that she even cries blood." Bridget told us.

"No need to continue Bridget. I'll tell them my lovely nickname. Bloody Mary. The Blood Maiden. Now..." she wiped some of her blood tears, "Blood sacrament!" Mary yelled.

Red Hexagons appeared on the floor from in front of us and behind us. The second they were under us, we couldn't move. Optic and Takashi both grunted but were able to use their Tempo. It made the hexagons under us blue but we were surrounded by the red Hexagons.

"Hand Sonic," Mary whispered as a large Scythe formed in her hand.

The black staff of the Scythe was at least 4 feet long with the curving blade being 3 feet long. Along the top of the blade were tiny holes lined across it each being an inch from each other. Soon, drops of blood started oozing from them. She swiped her blade to the side and Bone suddenly screeched. Her Scythe made a line of blood on the ground as her edges dripped with fresh blood. I looked at Bone to see his right arm was cut off.

[Are you ok Bone?] I asked.

"My right arm was cut off! Fuck! What do you think!?" He screamed.

Bridget and Kate Synchro up with their Tuners. Bridget stood in front of Kate as she shot up her Tempo arrows to nullify the Blood Sacrament. Bone was able to stop the bleeding by growing his bones over the wound.

Mary smiled at us, "Sorry, I sliced a bit too deep. Don't worry though, my next slice won't be as deep. I want to see your arm hang off your shoulder by a few inches of skin. Hah, hahaha!" Mary laughed.

I shot my Psycho cuts at her but she didn't try to dodge them them! Suddenly, her tattoos freed themselves off her body and turned into metal chains that blocked it. When the dust settled, six chains with dagger tips were seen floating around her head. I looked closer to see that all six chains loop to her back. That must be where they're connected to her! Bridget ran in first with Kate shooting a wave of arrows in front of her.

"Dimensional Slice!" Bridget yelled as she disappeared.

Mary used her chains to block all of the incoming arrows from Kate. Bridget appeared behind her and sliced her back, cutting off two of the chains. Mary grunted in anger before spinning her body and sliced with her Scythe. Bridget could only stare in shock as Mary sliced her legs off. I wanted to hold my ears as Bridget released a blood curling shriek as she fell onto her back.

"You... fucking BITCH!" Mary screamed as she started stomping on Bridget's chest.

We tried to help her but Mary used her four remaining chains to stop us. Kate shot hundreds of arrows as me and Bone tried to force ourselves past. Mary started pressing down on Bridget's right breasts before stomping hard enough to break her ribcage. In a flash of light, she was separated back into Bridget and Takashi. She seemed unharmed but then I noticed Takashi was barely breathing. His legs were gone and it was he who was being stopped.

"Takashi! NOOOO!" Bridget screamed.

"Huh, what a romantic... sacrificing yourself for your girlfriend. Pathetic." Mary spat as she raised her Scythe and stabbed it through Takashi's head.

His skull split open as blood splattered onto Mary's face and the ground. Bridget screams echoed throughout the Underground as she went Nova. She allowed herself to change willingingly as the Blue crystals grew all over her body and cheeks. The crystals started growing out of her back but started shining like wings. Mary looked at her with a grin before getting off Takashi.

[How cruel... what is wrong with this woman?] I asked to no one particular.

"Everything." Kate replied as we continued to try and get past her chains.

"What's wrong bitch? Mad I murdered your man? Then make me pay you slut." Mary mocked.

In a blink both of them were gone. They were fighting well beyond times 6 agility. In the parts that were visible, Mary was obviously winning as she threw Bridget around. Eventually, Mary slammed Bridget's head through a building and started dragging it through the wall with her. Then when Mary broke her through a corner, she threw Bridget's body onto the floor. Bridget didn't move as Mary lined up her Scythe to Bridget's neck like she was playing golf. With a sick grin, she raised her Scythe and Swung it to cut Bridget's head off.

"What a pity..." Zane murmured.

I turned to see Zane just watching the battle. Taking the chance, I ran at him and tried to cut his head off. The second I touched him, my blade went through him.

"I'm sorry but you can't kill me for I do not exist." Zane told me.

[What are you talking about?] I asked.

"I am Zane. I'm an echo of Mary's ancestor that was created due to one of her experiments. You see, I act as... mental support I guess. Mary is completely insane so her sanity created me in a way to keep her sane. Only she can touch me because I was made by her." Zane told me.

[I don't quite understand.] I told him.

"Does it matter? Your going to die any..." He stopped and looked at a certain direction, "Ah... there they are..." Zane suddenly muttered.

[Who do you mean?] I demanded.

"I finally find her brother, the source of her insanity." Zane muttered.

I attacked Zane again, [You have to be real! You used that Blood sacrament with Mary!] I yelled.

"Again, I'm a part of her meaning she can use me as a conduit. Plus, I'm able to access her ancient memories. In fact, I know why this world is like this." Zane glanced at me with a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know that?" Zane asked.

"Don't bother!" Mary yelled.

"Why not m'lady?" Zane asked.

"They don't deserve to know!" Mary yelled.

Zane grinned with half lidded eyes, "I was only going to say that Arceus died over a thousand years ago." Zane replied.

I was in shock, [Arceus... is dead?] I asked.

"Yes, why do you think he hasn't come to bring order to this world?" Zane asked.

[How did he die!?] I demanded.

"None of your fucking business you useless Gallade." Zane growled with a glare.

'That glare... The glare humans make when they purely hate pokemon. Rui had that glare too... Before Silvia helped him see through the darkness.' I thought to myself.

"Chrono, we need your help! Stop talking and fight this bitch!" Kate yelled.

I noticed Bone was in trouble as a Chain stabbed him in the stomach and picked him up. Kate tried her best to shoot the chain but the other chains protected it. I ran over and tried to use my Psycho Cut but that was ineffective as well. The other three chains stabbed into Bone as Mary started to block our attacks. With a sickening rip, Bone was ripped apart as his blood poured over Mary.

[She deserves her nickname...] I shivered.

"Yeah... its just the two of us now." Kate replied.

[Wait... where's Kevin!?] I yelled.

Mary was too focused on us to notice that Kevin used his Garchomp genes to dig underground. He sprung out from underground and slashed her back, cutting off her last four chains.

"Victory... AT ANY COST!" Kevin screamed as he ripped open his shirt revealing a hundred pounds worth of explosives.

Mary looked at him at him in anger as me and Kate took cover from the explosion. The explosion made me death as my ears rung. It was hard to breath as smoke surrounded us from the blast. I couldn't see since the dust made a fog effect. Near us was a hand and I quickly Identified it as Kevin's hand. God damn, I have to give it to Kevin. He knows how to get a victory.

Then we heard something we were unprepared for, "You know... Suicide is a sin. Suicide bombing to kill someone is a double sin. Now... Suicide bombing to try to kill me... IS A TRIPLE SIN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Mary screamed as she came out of the ground under us.

Me and Kate couldn't help but freak out as Mary, completely unharmed, grabbed us by our throats. We started choking us as I realized she planned to kill us slowly.

[Urk... how did you survive?] I asked.

"You idiot. I can move at times 15 agility. It wasn't that hard to escape the blast radius in a split second however... My powers are getting drained so..." I started to feel my strength slip away, "I'll take whatever you three got left. Yes, three. I know your a Synchro and guess what? I'm going to fuck your boyfriend right in front of you, archery girl." Mary threatened.

Kate spat in Mary's face, "Fuck you." Kate spat.

I felt her grip tighten as my consciousness started slipping. Is this how I'm going to die? Rui... Silvia... I'm sorry...

'...Chrono!' A voice yelled deep within my thoughts as I felt a sudden burst in power.

Mary was thrown away from us as me and Kate landed on our feet. Rainbow colors started to form around me as I felt myself undo a change. The back of my hands burned as the Dna symbols from Mega evolution were burnt onto them. I... I was mega evolving! My arms got wrapped by my new cape/wings as my body changed. With a quick swipe of my right arm, My cape swept back showing off my new body. The fire that lines my blades turned blue as my determination forced the flame to burn brightly. Mary tried to attack me but this time, I was fast enough to block her. She looked shocked as I delivered a leg sweep followed by a Psycho Cut that hit her in midair. She was flung back and rolled before stopping on the cement.

I noticed her punch the ground as she got up, "Your making a big mistake. You could've just rolled over and died but instead your forcing me to go Mega." Mary muttered.

[What!?] I yelled in shock.

Mary smirked as she stood up, "That's right. I have Mewtwo's genes and guess what. I can use them to go Mewtwo Y!" Mary yelled as She too started to glow.

Her body was encased in a rainbow colored orb until it shattered as she revealed her new body. She now stood at 5 foot 6 with pinkish skin on her head, arms and legs. Her hair turned into a tale made of the same pinkish flesh. Her hands and feet only four digits instead of five. Only her Torso and Stomach remained the same. Her clothing luckily fit on her new body. Her eyes seemed to glow various colors from red, to blue, to green. Her Scythe reappeared in her hands as she floated in the air.

"You forced me to become this." Mary muttered.

"I agree, this will be most challenging." Zane coughed.

I grunted as I waited for her to attack. When I blinked, she was gone. I completely lost sight of her. In front, behind, overhead... she was nowhere in sight. Then I heard a gasp followed by a splatter. I looked to see Kate was separated and Optic was in Mary's hands. Kate tried to help by grabbing Mary's arm and trying to make her let go of him. However, Mary just smacked her hard enough to send flying a few feet. Kate rolled on the floor before laying with her face on the floor unmoving. With a sneer, Mary bit into Optic neck and started drinking his blood. I went as fast as I could to attack her but she just disappeared again. I looked around to see her in the middle of the street still drinking his blood. When she finished, she just dropped his body and turned to look at me.

"Ah, I feel so much better now. Ready for a little fun?" Mary smiled crazily.

I stood ready for her attacking only to see her cut herself with her Scythe. Her blood seemed to move on its own as she giggled.

"Blood ceremony." She whispered as she swung her bleeding arm into the air.

I stared up at it as they seemed to turned into black smoke. Then into clouds that looked like they were about to rain.

"I think you know what today's forecast is. Bloody rain... with a hint of death." She sneered.

Sure enough droplets of bright red blood started to falling until it was like we were in the middle of a downpour.

[Why are you so obsessed with blood!?] I found myself asking.

"Why? Because blood is one of the most important things to us. Our blood allows us to live, to breath and as for me... it allows me to enjoy my life. I love the taste, the feel and the sight of blood. Even if it's my own. Sometimes I even torture myself to try to perfect it. However... I still couldn't perfect it even after all this time... disappointing. I couldn't find the perfect blend of physical, mental and emotional pain. Well... I could find it. I have an entire race of humans to go through after all. Once you pokemon are exterminated that is." Mary told me.

[You... torture your own people?] Chrono asked.

Mary started laughing, "I raped and tortured my own brother! What makes you think I care about a couple of nobodies?" Mary asked.

I started to run towards her but suddenly felt something grab my legs. I looked down to see that the blood had already got to my knees and somehow grabbed me.

"Don't bother little Gallade. Sorry to tell you this but you're in my domain now. My... sadistic abilities allow me to control and and all blood exposed to my vision. Not only that but my own blood can be controlled through Psychic infusions. So..." Mary slashed my cheek with her Scythe, "Enjoy being filled until you explode." Mary smiled.

I stared at her in terror as she forced all the blood around me to seep up my body and enter through the cut on my cheek. I could feel every part of me sudden experience pain as the extra blood forced my veins and eventually my heart to pop. Without my heart It was only a matter of seconds before I died. I'm sorry guys...

{Rui's point of view}

We finally made it to the bottom and I allowed Dark to take control.

[No!] Silvia suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked.

[Chrono... he's... he's dead!] Silvia screamed and started crying into Dark's shoulder.

"How did he die?" Symphony asked.

[I don't know! We have a bond that can tell us if the other died and that's what happened! My brother... oh my arceus... my brother's dead!] Silvia sobbed.

Jay rubbed Silvia's back, "I know it hurts but we need to keep going. He died trying to give us an opportunity to end this war. Let's keep going." Jay told her.

"Much as I hate to say it but Jay is right. We have a chance to end this and we have to take it." Dark told her.

"Not only that but Mary won't be easy to beat. We need to be at our best to stop her. Please try to grieve later and focus on avenging your brother." Nightmare told her.

Silvia sniffled and wiped away her tears, [Alright. I'm ready. Let's go.] Silvia replied.

"Hey... do you think we can win Jason?" Suicide asked.

"We have to or else this world will continue to breed pain and hatred." Nightmare replied.

"Do you know her weaknesses?" Dark asked.

"Sigh, the reason most of us wear armor is simple. We may be extremely strong but our bodies can't take damage. Our skin can still be cut by something as simple as a needle. However, we can still catch anything used in attacks by using our powers in preparation to the attack." Nightmare explained.

"So... catch her by surprise?" Anthony asked.

"Pretty much. Let's go." Nightmare ordered.

'You sure you can handle this Dark?' I asked.

Dark shrugged, "Not a clue but we'll see when shit gets real." Dark replied.

That did not put my doubts to rest. Instead, my worry grew. Can we really do this? Or will we fail?

(Well… chapter 51 is the final confrontation… and the chapter is 7,132 words. Holy Arceus...)


	51. Ch 51 The End?

Ch. 51 The End?

(Well... this is the end... You guys probably hate me by now but have no fear for the end might be here. Enjoy.)

{Rui's point of view}

We were walking through the city with Anthony, Derek, and Jay far behind us. Not being in control was like looking around in a third person perspective. It was really strange but I guess I should get used to it. Dark was in control as we walked and all of us were getting anxious.

"We're getting close. She's nearby." Nightmare warned.

"How can you tell?" Dark asked.

"The air got colder. There's a chill to it now." Nightmare replied.

"Your right... I was hoping that was just my imagination." Dark whispered.

I saw movement as something moved on the roof, 'Dark, the roofs! I saw something.' I warned.

Dark looked up but nothing was there as they continued, "You sure we need to kill Mary? There's no capture the flag type shit we could do?" Dark asked.

"Mary... I hate her... Despise her... We need to kill her so that I can have peace of mind." Nightmare responded.

"Hahaha! Peace of mind? Poor little Jason... Are you still mad that I stole your innocent peace of mind?" Mary told us.

[Where is she?] Silvia asked.

"I don't know but she must be close." Suicide assumed.

"Close? I''m right next to you idiots." Mary told us.

We all started looking around until she walked out from an alleyway that was ahead of us. Her outfit did not match her personality, I can say that much. A man walked out behind her as they stared at us.

"Jason... I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd have learned that helpless children can't stand up to powerful adults." Mary mocked.

"Go kill yourself! I'll never submit to you!" Nightmare yelled.

Mary laughed, "You sad excuse for a man... you already did! Remember? All those times I tied you down and messed with your body~." Mary mocked.

Nightmare glared at her with a hateful blush, "Your disgusting Mary." Dark told her.

"So fucking a pokemon isn't bad?" Mary retorted.

Dark glanced at Silvia, "If you truly love the being... then no." Dark replied.

'Do you... really mean that?' I asked hopefully.

Dark smiled to himself, "Yeah... Silvia is pretty great." Dark agreed.

"Mary... I can't wait to parade down this street with your severed head you cunt!" Symphony yelled.

'Well then, I think we can say she's most likely on our side.' I told Dark.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Black Void!" Dark yelled as he raised an open hand.

Mary looked confused as she suddenly felt herself get forced into the air. She was sucked into a black orb that's gravity forced pieces of stone rubble to collect into the center. With a change to a fist, the gravitational pull doubled. Dark threw his hand down and the orb slammed into the floor as well. The orb disappeared revealing crushed rubble but nothing else.

'Behind you!' I warned as Mary threw a grenade at us.

We separated as the grenade went off. Silvia and Symphony hid in an alleyway. The rest of us were scattered on the street.

"That was a memento from one of your soldiers who tried to blow me the fuck up. I kept this as a little reminder." Mary grinned as she pulled out Kevin's hand.

Nightmare's eyes widened, "How many of our troops did you kill?" Nightmare demanded.

"Lets see, Some bone guy, a garchomp dude, 2 Synch/Tuners, and some Gallade." Mary answered.

[G... Gallade?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah, quite impressive really. If he wasn't so weak, he might've had a chance to beat me." Mary told us.

'Dark... please tell me you have something to ensure victory.' I asked.

"Well... I do but I don't think this is the time for it." Dark told me.

Nightmare jumped towards Mary with Suicide close behind him. Suicide threw two rings that were attached to strings. The rings went passed Mary but suddenly stopped and floated about 6 feet behind Mary.

"Dark Pulse!" Nightmare yelled as he shot an orb of black rings at her.

Mary simply dodged to the right prompting Suicide's plan, "Mirror Coat!" Suicide yelled.

"Huh?" Mary asked as she looked behind her to see the Dark Pulse reflected back towards her again. With a grin, she turned towards it and smacked the Dark Pulse aside. Suddenly, Mary was hit in the back by Silvia's Energy Ball. Symphony used her illusion ability to cloak them from Mary's vision. Mary fell onto the floor and grunted in pain. Her back appeared injured with a fresh burn.

"Shit... I can't fool around. That previous fight really did harm me." Mary muttered.

Dark threw his Zweihander at Mary. She sidestepped the attack but when it was only an inch behind her, Dark appeared there with his grip on the Zweihander's handle. She glanced at Dark as he spun to try and cut her head off. Instead, Mary's hand punched the bottom of the Zweihander and forced the blade up. Because of the spin motion, Dark was forced to have his back towards her. Mary made her Scythe appear and tried to cut Dark in half. To Silvia's dismay, it appeared that Dark was cut in half only for the two parts to disappear as white dust. Nightmare made his weapon, The Nightmare, appear and shot it at Mary. Mary was Barely able to dodge it as it hit the top of her right shoulder. Her shoulder bled a bit as she ran back. We watched as her shoulder started healing and her clothing reformed over it.

"I don't you should keep messing around Mary. The previous battle really wore you out." Zane warned.

Mary growled, "Your right... Fine... time to activate my crystals."

With a flash, 20 transparent holographic wings shone from Mary's back. Red Hexagons covered her cheeks and one was visible around her pupils. Nightmare and Suicide combined a Dark Pulse with a Psyshock and shot it at her. One of the wings blocked the attack and disappeared. That left 19 left as Silvia, still under the cover of Symphony's illusion, shot a moonblast at her. Dark appeared behind the attack and smacked it with his Zweihander. This increase the velocity of the attack to force Mary to block it with another wing.

Mary's eyes bled and she swiped some onto her thumb and ran it across the blade of her Scythe, "Bloody Zero!" Mary yelled.

Suicide tried to attack her but she dodged and sliced his cherk with her Scythe. Suddenly, her blade started to glow as Suicide suddenly fell to the ground.

He got up but it looked like he was struggling to keep himself up, "Are you ok Suicide!?" Nightmare asked, obviously worried about his friend.

"Ugh... I feel... normal..." Suicide replied.

"Damn right. Bloody Zero allows me to infect you with my blood and completely negate your powers and abilities. So, your now just a normal guy." Mary told us.

Nightmare stood in front of Suicide to keep him safe, "When will he revert back to normal!?" Nightmare demanded.

Mary grinned, "Never. Now..." She gripped her Scythe with both hands, "Time to die." Mary whispered.

Mary charged at Nightmare with her Scythe ready to kill but Dark appeared in front of Nightmare with his Zweihander extended towards Mary. Mary impaled herself on Dark's Zweihander but kept going and swung her Scythe.

Dark caught the attack by the Scythe staff, "Get the fuck off my blade." Dark told her as he kicked her off his Zweihander.

Mary fell onto her back and bled all over the floor from her severe stomach wound. Nightmare aimed his weapon and shot Mary right in the head. Her head fell back and her body ceased to move.

"We did it! Fuck yes!" Symphony yelled as she stopped making the illusion.

"I can't believe it... It's finally over..." Nightmare whispered.

"Heh. Yeah... does this mean I'm going to be a farmer?" Suicide asked.

"No..." Dark whispered.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

"I noticed it when I kicked that corpse." Dark told me.

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked.

"That's not her, its one of her powers." Dark told everyone.

Sure enough, Mary's supposed body started to turn into blood as it oozed off and revealed Kate's dead body. Kate's entire body was painted red from the blood covering it.

"Oh dear. It seems they defeated your bloody corpse m'lady." Zane commented.

"Bloody Corpse?" Dark asked.

"Yes, it allows Mary to use an abundance of blood and an intact dead body to make a clone that has about 33 percent of her normal self's power." Zane explained.

Silvia was shocked, [T-...Thirty percent?] Silvia asked.

"Of course, surely you didn't think this was going to be easy, correct?" Zane asked.

[Fuck you!] Silvia yelled as she and Symphony attacked Zane.

The attacks just phased right through him, "Sigh, the Gallade did the exact same thing when I had to explain that I don't really exist." Zane sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

Symphony looked around, "So where is sh, ah!" Symphony screamed as was stabbed from behind by Mary and her Scythe.

Mary flew up into the air with her 18 holographic wings and threw Symphony up into the air, "This is for betraying me you two-faced bitch!" Mary yelled as she sliced Symphony in half.

"Symphony!" Dark screamed.

'...Eh... I'd say that me and her are even now.' I shrugged.

"Dude! Seriously! What the fuck!" Dark screamed at me.

'Sorry, but from the bullshit she put me through, I can't feel bad.' I frowned.

"She protected your mate! You should have forgiven her then!" Dark yelled.

Mary flew down towards us after Symphony's two pieces fell onto the floor. She was met with a barrage of gunfire as Anthony, Derek, and Jay shot their weapons at her.

"Wait, isn't that useless!?" Dark asked.

"Nope. You see, I kind of souped up their weapons and ammo with my powers. So, they packed quite a punch now." Nightmare explained.

Mary had to use four of her wings to block the attacks and they disappeared, 'Hey... did you notice she still only had 18 wings after we defeated her bloody corpse?' I asked Dark.

"Yeah..." Dark responded.

'Then doesn't that mean she was using her power through the corpse?' I asked.

"Yeah, that means she still weakened herself, even if it was by a small amount." Dark responded.

Mary threw a small red orb at Anthony, Derek, and Jay. The three of them tried their best to dodge but were still blasted by her attack. The red orb exploded and sent three of them in opposite direction.

'Are they ok?' I asked worriedly.

"Do people naturally ask stupid questions when shit happens?" Dark asked.

Jay gave us a thumbs up, "We're good!" Jay yelled.

I facepalmed, "Your friend... is king of the retards... How does he even function?" Dark asked.

'I... I ask that myself every day.' I replied as Dark went over to help Jay to his feet.

Dark then quickly pushed him away as Mary threw her Scythe at them. Mary then charged and shoulder tackled Dark into the building. Mary grabbed her Scythe and tried to slice Dark's head off. Dark turned into white dust and reappeared near his Zweihander that he left on the opposite side of the street on purpose.

'Nice thinking.' I smiled.

"Someone has to have brains." Dark frowned.

'Yeah? Fuck you too.' I replied.

Nightmare made an Assault Rifle appear and started shooting at Mary with it. Mary dodged the bullets easily as she closed the distance between her and Nightmare. Suicide was still next to Nightmare and quickly grabbed Jay's assault rifle that flew from the earlier blast. As he aimed at Mary, However, she sliced his arms off from the elbow down. Suicide fell onto his back screaming from the pain as Nightmare tried to punch Mary.

Mary grabbed Nightmare wrists and forced his arm up to make them face to face, "My dear Jason, didn't your learn what happened last time you allowed me to touch. Or any other time I touched you. Heh heh heh." Mary laughed evilly.

Anthony and Jay picked up some of their weapons, Jay used Derek's assault rifle, and open fired. Mary quickly dropped Nightmare and used two more wings to protect herself. Now she only has twelve wings. She flew over to Anthony and tried to attack him with her Scythe. Dark tried to block her attack by doing what he did before. He appeared in front of Anthony with his Zweihander extended towards Mary. Mary suddenly got impaled but it turned into a blod of blood that quickly went on Dark's face. Dark tried to wipe the blood off as it forced him to keep his eyes closed.

Mary instead appeared in front of Jay, "Oh shit..." Jay muttered.

"Oh shit indeed." Mary smiled as she brought down the Scythe and slashed from her right shoulder all the way to his left hip.

"Jay!" Anthony, Derek and I screamed.

Jay's body fell into two pieces as they bled out onto the floor, "You fucking bitch!" Anthony yelled as he went to hit Mary with his weapon.

Dark was still blinded but yelled, "Don't attack her you idiot!" Dark warned.

Anthony tried to hit her but she simply sidestepped Anthony and swung her Scythe Horizontally. Anthony gasped as he was cut in half and fell onto the ground before dying with a sigh. Mary licked some of the blood off her Scythe.

"Suicide! Don't die on me buddy!" Nightmare begged.

"Heh, sorry man. I fucked up but... thank you... My life got better when I met you. Sorry about fucking up sir." Suicide coughed some blood with a smile.

"You didn't fuck up! If you die then you fucked up but until you do, you didn't! Just don't die!" Nightmare yelled.

Suicide touched Nightmare's cheek with what was left of his arm, getting blood on Nightmare's cheek, "Don't worry bro." Nightmare teared up, "I'll tell Coral you said hi." Suicide whispered as he suddenly went limp and died.

Dark got grabbed by his throat as Mary picked him up, "You... You fucking bitch..." Nightmare spoke.

Mary looked at Nightmare half interested, "What was that Jason? Take that back cause your the only bitch here." Mary retorted.

"You've ruined my life... FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Nightmare screamed.

Mary threw Dark aside and focused on Nightmare, "You think you can kill me? Look around you. I murdered all these people and beat you. What makes you think that you can kill me?" Mary asked.

Silvia snuck around behind Mary and started to help clean Dark's eyes, "You've done nothing but hurt people. Nothing but kill people! You have no right to exist in this world. No right to do as you please and murder those that are close to us. Now you've broken my restraint and I'm going to fucking murder you." Nightmare promised.

"How? How can a weakling like you beat me? I've stolen half your power and even at max power, you couldn't hold a candle to me." Mary mocked.

"True but you know what? I do have one thing." Nightmare told her.

"Oh? And what's that?" Mary asked.

"Darkrai..." Nightmare whispered.

"Darkrai? What about him?" Mary asked in confusion.

"His genetics were never stable and you know what? I give myself up to him and accept his punishment. AFTER I kill you. YOU HEAR ME DARKRAI! HELP ME KILL HER AND YOU'LL BE FREE!" Nightmare screamed.

With a scream, Nightmare started to change. I noticed everything got darker as a white mist seemed to arise from every dead body in our area. The white mist surrounded Nightmare as he begun to evolve further.

"Is this... a mega evolution!? But Darkrai isn't able to mega evolve!" Mary yelled.

We couldn't see Nightmare but he spoke, "True... However... I am human. As long as we have pokemon, we humans can do anything! Now watch me!" Nightmare screamed.

When the white mist disappeared, Nightmare's new body emerged. His entire body looked shadowy as it pulse and disappeared in a black mist. His eyes remained the same. His mouth was covered by his black Bandana with sharp teeth painted on it. He wore a sweater much like Anthony used to wear but it was black and the hood was on. He wore black shorts that resembled Suicide's. Two pistols were visible as they stuck out of his front pockets. His Nightmare was strapped across his back. On his hand were bladed gauntlets that resembled Zoroark claws. His sneakers were the same but Suicide's rings floated over them. Mary started at Nightmare in shock as he made a black bladed longsword appear in a black mist.

"Mary... I hope you don't bother praying for salvation. After what you've done no god nor devil would ever lift a finger to save you." Nightmare threatened.

Mary growled as she floated up to be at the same level as they stared at each other. Nightmare made the first move as he moved faster than Mary expected. Nightmare swing his longsword downward in an attempt to cut her in half. Mary used her wings to block the attack but the blade only stopped after cutting through ten wings. With a quick twist, Nightmare spun and kicked Mary in the gut with his right foot. Mary grunted and flew back a few feet before stopping mid flight. She glanced at Zane who nodded in response. Mary floated to the floor and stood there as Nightmare did the same. Suddenly, Red Hexagons appeared on the floor and restricted Nightmare's movement.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Mary yelled.

"Urg! You cheating bitch!" Nightmare yelled.

"Cheating? No, this is perfectly fine. It's one of the perks to being me." Mary grinned.

"Blood Sacrament. An advanced type of Tempo that uses the blood of the user or in the general area to make the effect even stronger. Due to the bloodbath, there's plenty of blood to activate this power without any sacrifice." Zane explained.

Mary attacked Nightmare with her Scythe. Nightmare was still able to block and counter but I noticed that Mary was out of breath. She's getting close to her limit!

Dark's eyes were finally fixed as he looked at the battle between Nightmare and Mary, "Wow..." Dark muttered.

[You ok?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah." Dark replied.

[Good, I need to find Derek and help him.] Silvia replied.

In the background, Mary and Nightmare's battle continued until Mary cut Nightmare's cheek, "I'm over here!" Derek yelled.

"What about Anthony and Jay?" Dark asked.

I looked down, 'They're... dead.' I whispered.

Dark punched the ground, "Fuck!" Dark screamed.

'Can you help Nightmare?' I asked.

"No. If what I'm seeing is true, those red hexagon things are limiting his abilities by a substantial amount. If I went in that field, I'd just be in the way and an easy target for miss Psycho Bitch." Dark replied.

Mary threw aside Nightmare's Longsword with her Scythe. As he pulled back her Scythe, Nightmare used his pistols to shoot at her. Using her last two wings, she blocked the attack and cut into Left arm. Ignoring the pain, Nightmare used his right hand to grab the Scythe's staff. He pulled his arm off the blade and used it to grab his Nightmare.

He pointed it at Mary who yelled, "Blood Ritual!"

"Too late!" Nightmare yelled as he shot and her blade started to glow.

Nightmare grinned as Mary yelled in pain. However, his chest exploded as if he got shot. The red hexagons disappeared as it absorbed all the available blood leaving the dead bodies empty. Mary kicked Nightmare in the face and forced him onto his back.

"Did you think you won? Sorry Jason but you'll always be second best to me. Why? Because I'm the dominator and your the dominated. It will always be that way and there's nothing you can do to stop that. I'm smarter than you, stronger than you, and know what? Just plain better than you. Now, I'm in need of energy since you insisted on being difficult." Mary told him.

Mary pinned him down as she started to bite his neck. Using his bladed gauntlets, he attempted to kill her but they'd only inflict damage on him.

"Blood Ritual allows her to use your blood to make a human shield. Basically, she isn't harmed because you instead get harmed. Your only hurting yourself." Zane explained.

Nightmare ignored him as he continued to stab Mary. Dark ran over to help Nightmare but when he slashed her, it slashed Nightmare instead.

"Were you not paying attention?" Zane asked.

Mary pulled back and licked her lips before getting up. Nightmare was still alive but on the brink of death. Dark glanced at Nightmare's Sniper Rifle and quickly picked it up. Mary tried to slice Dark in half with her Scythe but he disappeared into white dust. Dark reappeared back near Silvia, who held the Zweihander for him. Dark aimed the sniper Rifle and shot it at Mary. Mary stood there with a grin as the bullet hit her but instead killed Nightmare.

"No..!" Nightmare yelled weakly as he finally bled out and died.

"Rui, you can't be crying at a time like this!" Dark yelled.

He's right... I was crying deep down but how could I not? My friends are dead, our two strongest guys are dead and I actually wish Symphony was alive now! How can we win!?

'Dark, I hate to say this but we're dead!' I yelled.

Dark aimed the Nightmare again and shot at Mary. Mary just dodged and just started to walk towards us. She must be trying to conserve power just in case we pull some kind of miracle. There was one bullet left in the Nightmare but we never got to use it. Mary appeared in front of us and smacked the gun out of our hands. It flew off and landed near Silvia. Silvia looked on in distress as Dark tried to fight Mary. Mary was exhausted though even after drinking Nightmare's blood. Mary quickly jumped back as she fell to one knee and glared at us.

"Damn it. Pant. Nightmare didn't have any energy left when I drank from him. Grr... Looks like I'm going to have to use it again." Mary murmured.

"Are you sure Mary? That could be too dangerous. You'll be vulnerable." Zane warned.

"Know what Zane? I'm tired of you and your fucking commentary. I need a bit more energy to go mega so..." she grabbed Zane who looked at her in shock, "I'm absorbing what little power I gave you." Mary grinned.

With that said, Zane was absorbed into Mary as she started to shine until she was in her mega form. She smiled at Dark's shocked face but he didn't back down.

'If we die... I want to die fighting.' I muttered.

"Damn right I do too. We can beat anyone if we worked together." Dark told me.

'How do we work together?' I asked.

"Remember I meditate?" Dark asked.

'You mean how you sleep.' I replied with an unimpressed look.

"Meditate!" Dark argued.

'Bro, you were sleeping like a lazy ass ok? But you know what? Whatever, I'll 'meditate'.' I replied.

I sat cross-legged in the Stone sanctuary and imitated how Dark meditated. Personally, I believe he was sleeping. In the real world Dark sighed as he felt a sudden flow of Power enter him.

"Good, with this flow I can prepare our last 'Fuck you'." Dark told me.

Mary looked at Dark with interest, "Hm. Somehow your gaining a steady flow of energy. Not only that but he's channeling it to his blade." Mary spoke to herself.

'Careful Dark, she knows that your gaining energy.' I warned.

"I know and I'm ready." Dark replied.

Mary pointed her hand at Dark and tried to use Psychic. The moment we were picked up the effect was negated. Dark glanced at Silvia who smiled at him. Dark smiled back before looking up at Mary. He threw his Zweihander at Mary. Mary tried to catch it with Psychic but that was negated as well. Instead, Mary dodged it by flying to the right. Dark tried to do his normal combo of catching the handle as he teleported to his weapon. However, Mary was ready and delivered a nasty punch to Dark's gut. Mary was going to use her Scythe but was forced away because Silvia tried to hit her with a Shadow ball. Mary tried to attack Silvia by throwing her Scythe at her but Dark blocked it by having his Zweihander intercept it. Mary was indeed stronger but the prolonged fight has severely weakened her.

"Nightmare told me about your weakness." Dark told Mary.

"Weakness? Hahahaha. What weakness?" Mary asked.

"Your physical body is fragile. That kick Nightmare delivered to your stomach still hurts doesn't it? Not only that but the longer you fight, the more exhausted you become. You were already weakened from your previous battle and now, against us, your on the brink of death." Dark warned.

Mary growled, "I'll admit it, your correct but I'm still going to kill you. I was much to kind to you when you were my little experiment. I should've been more severe." Mary growled.

Dark was about to speak but instead blinked to find Mary right in front of him. Mary reached for his neck but couldn't grab it. Dark teleported to his sword to escape her grasp.

"Is running all your good at?" Mary glared.

Dark looked at her, "There's nothing wrong with a strategic retreat." Dark replied.

Mary started grinning, "Yeah? Well guess what? Look at your right shoulder." Mary told him.

Dark glanced at his shoulder to see a tiny droplet of blood, "So? It's just blood." Dark replied.

Mary smiled wickedly, "Have you really not noticed yet? Blood is my weapon. My sacrifice. That droplet of blood is mine." Mary told us.

"So?" Dark asked.

"I allowed you to teleport from me. When you blinked, I not only closed the distance but poked your shoulder to put the blood on you. I can do anything as long as I have blood under my control so..." The blood droplet suddenly sprang up and forced itself into my skin, "I can infect you just like I infected Suicide." Mary grinned evilly.

Dark suddenly started panting as he dropped his Zweihander. The weight of the weapon was suddenly too heavy for him. His eyes returned to normal as he fell to his knees. He couldn't even breath as he felt something sliding around beneath his skin. Mary floated over to her Scythe and picked it up. Without another word, she ran over to Dark with her Scythe overhead. Dark wasn't able to move as she brought it down and Dark closed his eyes. Instead of feeling the Scythe kill him, he felt a warm splatter of blood hit his face. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Silvia looking down at him with the Scythe through her stomach.

'Silvia! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed.

Mary pulled out the blade and allowed Dark to catch Silvia. I forced Dark back into my mind and took control as I held Silvia.

I couldn't hold back my tears as I cried, "SILVIA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! You could've used Shadow Ball! You could've drawn her attention! Why!? WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME!"

I felt her blood drench my lower body, [I'm sorry Rui, I did because I was in distress. I didn't have time to think. Not only that but I'm exhausted from using too many attacks.] Now she was crying, [I promised to protect you didn't I?]

Mary watched with a grin that showed she was proud of herself, "But... Silvia! I didn't want you to die! If one of us had to die, I wanted it to be me!" I yelled.

Silvia smiled at me, [Rui... I'm sorry for every bad thing I did to you. Also... I wanted to surprise you with this when we won but... I guess I need to do it now.] Silvia told me.

"W-what is it?" I asked as I started crying.

[I spent months trying to learn this. Just for you. To prove that nothing was impossible. I... I wanted to say...] She swallowed hard before saying in english, "I love you Rui."

I was in shock, "But you told me that only pokemon with human fathers can speak human." I told her.

[Yes... and I can only say those four words but it was worth it. Is my voice... beautiful Rui?] Silvia asked.

I couldn't help but smile as I cried, "Your voice was always beautiful, Mental or not. Even when you only said Gardevoir." I told her.

She made a small happy gasp at that before closing her eyes with a smile, [Thank you Rui.] She whispered.

Silvia didn't move so I started shaking her. She wouldn't wake up so I shook her harder. The sad reality was that she was dead and I... was going to join her. I couldn't fight Mary. I started crying into Silvia neck as I pet her head. Even like this... she looked cute... like she was sleeping. I never deserved her... and yet... she loved me. Some human that saved her from Poochyena and left. What did she even see in me? What did she really love about me? With her dead, these questions started to nag at me because I'll never get an answer now. As I held her, I couldn't help but look up at Mary and glare hatefully at her.

"Ah, that glare. You must've loved her very much, yes? Pity huh? She died to protect you. Man, she must've loved you too. Makes me wonder, would you do the same for her? Sacrifice your life just to save hers?" Mary asked.

I panted hard, "I'd sacrifice myself in a heartbeat." I told her.

I felt weird as I laid Silvia on the floor and went to grab Dark's Zweihander. I couldn't pick it up. It was too heavy for me but I kept trying. Mary started laughing hysterically at my failed attempts to pick up the weapon. However, I kept trying. I HAVE to try. I can't let Silvia die for nothing! Plus... I have to protect our child even if it kills me. Suddenly, I was able to pick up the weapon and shakily held it towards Mary. Mary raised a brow as she just shrugged and smacked the weapon out of my hand. It fell on the floor and she nudged her head telling me to pick it up. I started to feel my hatred consume me as I struggled to pick up the weapon again. Dark kept telling me to stop but I couldn't. Then I felt something pop as my anger forced Mary's blood to leave my body. Dark quickly took control as he tried to slice her in face. Instead, she jumped back and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You can't beat me." Mary told us.

Dark glared at her and raised his hands up, "We can beat you because I have on last move." Dark told her.

'Are you bluffing?' I asked.

"No. All the requirements are set. This technique alone won't kill her but it'll make her vulnerable." Dark told me.

"What move can you possibly have that will beat me?" Mary asked.

"A move that requires six deaths and... Self sacrifice. A move that can't be practiced so it was imprinted in me. This was specifically inspired by pokemon and you. Dark Memento!" Dark yelled as he impaled himself with the Zweihander.

'What did you do!?' I demanded.

Dark coughed, "Dark Memento activates all of the dead spirits in six people you've killed. By sacrificing my life, my spirit as well as the six others infect you and turn you human for three minutes!" Dark yelled.

'You literally killed us just to weaken her for three minutes!' I yelled.

Dark's control slipped as his spirit left our body. Silvia's spirit came out of her body just as I regain control. It looked at me for a moment before smiling and going over to Mary. Nightmare, Suicide, Jay, Anthony, and Symphony's spirits appeared as well. The seven of them surrounded Mary and caused her to look around in distress. She tried to fly but got grabbed by Anthony and Jay.

"I hope your thinking, 'Oh crap'." Jay's spirit told her as they slammed her on the ground.

Mary looked up to see Nightmare's spirit staring at her, "Who's the bitch now Mary. We're taking away all of your powers Mary. I only wish that I'd get to see you die." Nightmare's spirit told her.

"Me too, how dare you torture Rui!" Silvia's spirit yelled.

"Its time to pay for killing my mother you whore!" Symphony yelled.

Not wasting a moment, the seven spirits went inside Mary's body. Mary started screaming shook violently as she was reverted back to normal. No tattoos, no crystals, and no powers. Mary was a human for the next three minutes.

She stood up and started laughing, "What was the point of that!? There's no one around t..." A gunshot echoed as she was shot in the head.

I feebly looked over to see Derek holding the Nightmare, "Your brother sends his regards..." Derek whispered before falling over.

"Derek! Are you ok?" I asked.

"No, my foot was blown off and I'm bleeding out. Silvia was able to heal me, she was too exhausted." Derek replied.

"I guess we're dead then." I replied.

"Yeah... Hey... think you can buy the first round in the afterlife?" Derek asked.

I laughed slightly, "Hey, you asked, you buy." I replied.

Derek laughed, "Yeah... I should have expected that." Derek sighed.

I looked to see him fall over and didn't move. I sighed as I laid down and looked at Silvia. I brushed aside some of her hair before grabbing her hand.

"It's only fitting that I lay next to you my love. After everything we've been through... I only regret that our daughter won't... see us again." I coughed up some blood, "I'm sorry..." I whispered as I finally died.

{Third person point of view}

-5 hours later-

The battle was over but at a large cost. All of the Synchs and their Tuners were dead. All of Nightmare's troops died in the battle as well. Pokemon forces, led by Ausa, found the human lab and murdered Nicholas and all of their scientists. The civilians in the city were found and imprisoned. Ausa went looking for Rui and co. She found the first battle site against Mary.

[Matriarch... what could have done this?] A Gallade asked.

Ausa looked at the destruction and blood, [Something extremely evil and powerful. Has anyone found Rui and Silvia yet?] Ausa asked.

[Not yet.] The Gallade replied.

"Matriarch! we found them!" A Tyranitar told her.

Ausa looked at him, "Good. Lead the way." Ausa told the Tyranitar.

The Tyranitar led Ausa to where they found Rui. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared to see the carnage left from the battle. Everyone was dead. As she walked around the bodies, she found Rui laying next to Silvia. They both had a smile as Rui held her hand. They looked so... peaceful... even in death.

"Matriarch... is this girl really the one that caused all this?" The Tyranitar asked.

Ausa looked over to see Mary on the floor with her bloody Scythe inches from her body, "That must be her. She did all this... It's horrible... Humans were able to make a person this strong..." Ausa whispered.

"We can't let them do this again Matriarch! If they do, that being might not be able to be beaten!" Tyranitar yelled.

"Yes... However..." Ausa looked at Rui, "I made a promise to Rui. We'll be fair to the humans but I'll be making some new rules. Order our camps to move everyone here. We won't need to live on the surface anymore." Ausa ordered.

"What if some don't want to move down here?" Tyranitar asked.

"Then they can live on the surface but we need most of our people here." Ausa replied.

"Alright. As you wish Matriarch. Wait... how can we leave if the elevator needs a human to function?" Tyranitar asked.

"Use one of our captives. We're going to live down here from now on." Ausa replied.

"...As you wish." Tyranitar bowed as he left.

[You sure about this Matriarch?] The Gallade asked.

"Yes. They have everything we need down here. Farms, buildings, they even have information here for us to use. Think about it." Ausa told him.

[Think about what?] The Gallade asked.

"We... we can use everything we find about human society to become... advanced." Ausa explained.

[But wouldn't that make us just like the humans?] The Gallade asked.

"Maybe... but this would help make us live better lives. Plus... pokemon survived living under humans for thousand or so years. I think they can handle it for a couple years." Ausa replied.

[I... don't agree but as you wish Matriarch. I'll always obey.] The Gallade bowed.

"Good, now bring me to the prisoners." Ausa ordered.

Seeing enough, Ausa left the bodies in the care of her subordinates. She still had to keep her promise to Rui even if she didn't believe they deserved it. Ausa gave them the choice to live alongside pokemon willingly or by force. Even when they resisted, Ausa kept asking. However, they kept resisting. Their hatred of pokemon clouded their visions from seeing how living with them would be beneficial. With a sigh, Ausa ordered them to be imprisoned. Ausa didn't want to do it but she had to. It was for their own good, especially after what Mary did.

(After Life)

Jason woke up in the middle of a grassy plain. The sun shone brightly as it warmed his skin. He looked at his hands and body to see he was in fact alive.

He looked around confused, "But... I... didn't I die?" Jason asked himself.

In the distance he could hear humming. Jason got up and started walking towards the humming. As we walked it grew louder until he found a large lake with a Gardevoir sitting on the shore. Her legs were in the water as she looked up in the sky. As he got closer, he noticed she was wearing the headphones that...

"C... Coral!" Jason yelled.

The Gardevoir flinched before looking at him, [Jason?] she asked.

Jason ran over and tackled Coral in a hug that almost knocked them into the lake, "Coral! How... Where... Ugh! So many questions!" Jason yelled.

[It took you long enough. Your dead Jason. I was told to wait here for you.] Coral told him.

"By who?" Jason asked.

"By me." Suicide's voice told me.

Jason turned around to see his friend Suicide there, "Wow. Suicide, your here." Jason murmured.

"I'm pretty sure I died before you did so where else would I be Nightmare?" Suicide asked.

"Don't call me that. I'm Jason and this is my mate." Jason smiled.

"I already met her and I guess I'm Charles again." Charles replied.

"Um... can I be alone with her?" Jason asked.

Charles chuckled and shrugged, "Fine but honestly, I need to just say this, I can't find Rui or Silvia. No one can. I'm going to go look for them. See you later." Charles told him.

Jason waved his goodbye until he turned his attention to Coral, "Coral I... I'm sorry that you died because of me." Jason apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Coral shrugged.

"But it's my fault! If I was faster I could have saved you! Instead I..." Jason started to tear up.

Coral just smiled at him, "Don't worry Jason. Your here now and you made me happy when we were alive. Don't you want to enjoy our time together now?" Coral asked.

Jason smiled and hugged her, "You don't know how much I missed you." Jason whispered.

"I do because I missed you too but I did my best to watch over you. I saw everything you did. Thank you... for avenging me." Coral whispered back.

"Anytime but... let's just enjoy our time together." Jason whispered back.

With a smile, Coral laid her head on Jason's chest as they hugged and stared at the lake. Charles found Symphony and Chrono but still couldn't find Rui and Silvia.

"Where do you think they are Chrono?" Symphony asked.

[Hm... I don't know. Do you think they lived?] Chrono asked.

"No. My spirit saw that Silvia was dead and Rui impaled himself with his weapon. He can't be dead. Not only that but Derek even saw that Rui was about to die. They have to be somewhere." Charles told them.

Everyone searched for them but Rui and Silvia were never found. They weren't in the afterlife it seemed even though they died. Where did they go?

(Sorry guys but this ends this part of the story. However... there's more to come! I know some of you probably wonder why this world is the way it is. Maybe you guys wonder about other stuff. I hope I'll be able to answer some or all of your questions. Oh and please favorite, alert, or review!)


	52. Ch 52 Graduation

Ch. 52 Graduation

(Wow, I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed the story's ending. Here's a new beginning and I hope you all enjoy because this is still, 'My Unwanted Life'.)

-1000 years ago-

"Rui, she's just a pokemon." A man spoke.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" A boy yelled.

"Rui, why do you care? She's just your servant!" the man yelled.

"You better shut the fuck up before my father hangs you. She isn't just a pokemon! She means a lot to me." Rui threatened.

-100 years after the end of Ch. 51-

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up on my bed. That dream... I keep having that dream... I never see any faces and yet... That name... my name... was said. Sigh, my name is Rui. I'm turning 13 today. I was born in a city called the Underground. Our leader, the Matriarch, rules our city. I'm 5 foot 4 with white Caucasian skin with short black hair that covers my forehead. I wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Right now, I'm not wearing any shoes but my shoes are basically black sneakers. Now, let me explain about what life is like now. Our history class only teaches us that the Underground was occupied about 100 years ago. The Matriarch then, Matriarch Ausa, invaded the underground to kill a bunch of demons that kidnapped many of our kind. Matriarch Ausa and her followers attacked these demons and killed them at great cost. Many of these heroes were unnamed but one of their descriptions bared a striking resemblance to me. Of course, what are the chances that he and I would have the same name right? After freeing the humans, Ausa took over the city and put a new system in order. Since they rescued us, its only fair that we allow them to have control over us right? I honestly didn't believe so but we have to. They don't tell us this but I know it's true. When someone tries to go against them or argue, they disappear. My roommate disappeared last month. I don't even know why since he never said anything bad... Well... that I know of. Here, I'm explaining everything really badly so I'll start with this. Even though pokemon won't openly say it, I think we're just slaves. Our city has three types of citizens, Pokemon, humans and Hybrids. Hybrids are used for security along side some pokemon. Hybrids are infertile so they can't be civilians. Pokemon are either citizens, guards, teachers, leaders, or watchers. Citizens live basic lives. They get mated, work, and own property or apartments. Guards obviously act as law enforcement. Teachers are in charge of teaching young pokemon and humans. Leaders are able to own and run businesses or farms. Then last but not least, Watchers. These pokemon watch over human workers to make sure they don't slack off. As for humans, what we'll do for the rest of our lives, depend on our classes. There's only three a person can end up in. A, B, and C. Humans in class A are married to a pokemon upon graduation. They get to live the rest of their life as a civilian with their partner. How good it is, is beyond me. Class B trains their students to become basic field workers to tend the farms. I hear they go through a lot of workers every year... Then there's class C. Our people are outnumbered by pokemon 25 to 1. There aren't enough humans to go around they say and so came this. Prostitution. This is by far the most dangerous since no one really cares about them. They live empty lives unable to own anything, they can't be bond mates with any pokemon or marry another human, and if a female gets pregnant, too bad, they have the child. Will they ever see it again? Probably but, like me, they'll never know who their parents were. My entire life has been spent here in this room and school. My first memory was when I was five and forced to come in this room. The Pokemon didn't tell me anything as they left me in here. My roommate was here before I was but he didn't speak to me at first. However, there was an awkward silence between us before he finally broke it and told me what's up. He didn't know much either, being 5 as well, but he did help me understand a bit. It was... interesting to say the least. We both had orientation, a meeting that decides where each new student goes, and we both were sent to class C. They never said what class C did for us but we figured it out on our own. Took a few years though. They hid it very well by teaching us history, English, and common math but behind it all, they knew. They wanted us to be ignorant... ignorant and stupid. Sigh. I wonder if I ever lived another life where I was happy... My dorm room is a small 12 foot by 12 foot room with two single beds in it. Our clothing was usually kept on the floor or draped on our beds. The floor was covered with reddish carpet and we had a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet but nothing else. Only one person could even stand in there. The floor has white tiles and the wall was painted lightly orange. It was nice and...

My door opened as a Tyranitar looked in, "Get up. Like for school runt." He ordered.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know... hey... what happened to Drake?" I asked.

"Don't waste your time on that. Your graduating today." He grinned, "Aren't you excited?" He asked.

I made a small smile, "Uh... a bit?" I replied but it sounded more like a question.

"Good, come on." Tyranitar ordered.

I got up obediently and walked over to him, "What about my stuff?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. The ceremony is starting soon." Tyranitar told me.

I glanced over at Drake's bed as I followed the Tyranitar. When our Matriarch took over, she converted a lab into our school. The many rooms used to keep their experiments, were refurbished for us. The hallways were still purely white so sometimes the light reflection is blinding. As we walked, I noticed the other rooms remained closed.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Someone tried to get away. Everyone except today's graduates are confined to their rooms." Tyranitar informed.

"Alright... thank you." I replied.

"Don't mention it." he stopped and stepped aside, "Go in here and look for a Lopunny. She's going to be the leader of your class. Well... this graduation is going to be small. Only about 20 kids became 13 this month." Tyranitar told me.

"That is small..." I replied.

He nudged his head towards the door, "Go on." he urged.

With a respectful bow, I walked inside. I learned not to be disrespectful when I was younger. As I walked, I noticed that 7 humans, 4 male and 3 female, were in line A, 12 in line B, 5 male and 7 female, and then... just me in line C. Wow, this is a small Graduation. The month before had at least 80 kids graduating. Lopunny waved at me and I nodded my acknowledgement before walking over to her.

"So your the only one huh..." She whispered.

"Yeah... what happened that made this so small?" I asked.

Lopunny sighed, "Escape attempt. 20 kids tried to get away and... dealt with. All of them would have graduated today." Lopunny replied sadly.

"Was... one of them a boy named Drake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. No one mentioned any names." Lopunny replied.

"Oh... ok..." I frowned.

"Sh. The Matriarch is going to speak." Lopunny whispered.

Our Matriarch, a shiny Gardevoir, walked to a small pedestal. As she prepped her speech, I looked around to observe the room. The floor was made out of wood boards with some kind of gloss over them. It must keep the wood from going bad considering this room has existed for well over a hundred years. The room itself was about 35 feet by 50 feet. We stood in the center with the Matriarch about 10 feet in front of us. The Pedestal was made out of chiseled stone with a stand and microphone attached to it. I looked at the ceiling to see a Stereo in each corner. They must be connected to that microphone so we can hear her speech. I looked at the walls to see them made out of cement. I looked at the other lines to see Line A was led by a Gardevoir and Line B was led by a Bisharp. Hm... fitting. Everyone knows that the Gardevoirs are in charge... Bisharps are primarily Watchers in the fields... Hm... and Lopunny... Maybe they're just used for line C for that myth about them being sluts?

"Ackhem! Today, your all graduating. Just as we did 100 years ago, we too will allow you all to become an active part of our lives. Like the ones before you and so on, I pray that you'll do your best to please us. Just like how we sacrificed our lives for you, you will repay that by sacrificing your lives for us. Matriarch Ausa helped your kind as did Matriarch Alivia. However... due to Matriarch Alivia's reign running short due to... a brutal murder cause by your people. We had to split your people up for certain jobs. I want you all to know that we did in fact forgive you but that doesn't mean it's okay. It will be a long time before we can trust you but until then, your going to do your jobs." Our Matriarch spoke.

"What..." everyone looked at the front male in line B, "What if we don't want to serve you!?" he yelled.

The Matriarch sighed and frowned before nodding at the Bisharp. The Bisharp grabbed the boy and dragged him over to the Matriarch. As the boy struggled, our Matriarch took out a knife and slit his throat. The body held his throat as he was allowed to fall onto the floor and bleed out.

Matriarch looked at us and smiled, "Anymore questions or objections?" She asked.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stayed quiet. No one else said anything as our Matriarch smiled and walked right past me. I noticed her glance at me and I couldn't help but flinch. She seemed to smile at that and continued on her way. When she was out of the room, Lopunny grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your new home." She told me.

I frowned, "Ok... but I need to find out what happened to Drake." I told her.

"How long has he been missing?" Lopunny asked as we walked.

"Um... I... sigh... about a month." I admitted.

"Then couldn't it be possible that he just graduated?" Lopunny asked.

I looked at the ground, "I guess but... I thought he'd at least tell me if he was." I replied.

"Maybe it surprised him?" Lopunny suggested.

As she suggested that, we left the school and I walked out onto the sidewalk. The city buildings were huge. It felt like I couldn't see the top. Various pokemon walked down the streets. Some were paired with a human of either gender or Hybrids were having conversations with them. It was strange how... normal this seemed. Did we really reach a type of coexistence with them?

"Come on, we need to get you to your new home quickly. You need to meet your boss and sign some papers." Lopunny told me.

"Or else I'll die right?" I asked.

Lopunny frowned as she looked at me, "Don't be like that. Plus... we don't kill graduates of class C. We hypnotize them. You'll just be an obedient shell and watch yourself do everything without your consent." Lopunny told me.

I felt my eyes widen, "So... in the end I'm forced to do what you pokemon want?" I asked.

Lopunny shrugged, "I guess but most of us aren't doing what we want." Lopunny told me with a shrug.

A Ralts ran by us with a Machop chasing after it, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Most pokemon are starting to feel trapped here. Granted we still have miles of space left for expansion. We just want to see the sky. To feel the sun hit our fur, scales, etc. In a way... feel free." Lopunny told me as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Why can't you leave?" I asked.

"The Pokemon on the surface aren't happy with us or the Matriarch. They prefer to be left alone in simple villages." Lopunny told me as we walked.

A Feraligatr walked past us with a Totodile walking beside it. I glanced behind me to see the Feraligatr looking at me as well. Its eyes narrowed in a glare before looking ahead.

Lopunny noticed, "Be careful. Males aren't exactly... accepting of you male humans." Lopunny whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ugh. Jealousy. Its really nothing but they really hate that human males get a special kind of treatment." Lopunny whispered back.

I chuckled, "Well... we're different but you pokemon usually look the same whether your male or female so it can be confusing. I bet if you had a brother he'd look just like you." I told her.

She blushed, "Uh... he looks better then me actually. Its embarrassing?" She told me.

I grinned to myself, "I bet he brings all the boys to the yard." I playfully jabbed.

"He isn't gay!" Lopunny fumed.

I grinned with my tongue sticking out, "He must be if he looks better then you." I teased.

Lopunny smiled at me, "Your kind of cute and funny. It's a shame you weren't in class A." Lopunny told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Giggle. Maybe I'm interested." Lopunny winked.

I blushed and looked around, "Um... So what is my job? I don't really know what it is." I lied.

I knew what it was... even though I wasn't supposed to, "Oh it's um... a kind of stress relief." Lopunny told me.

'Stress relief huh? Nice cover...' I thought to myself.

"But don't worry. I'm actually friends with your boss so I'll put in a good word for you." Lopunny smiled.

"Alright... so your Lopunny brother overshadows you huh?" I grinned.

She punched me lightly, "Just shut up." Lopunny pouted.

I laughed, "Just one more... I bet even you fell for your brother." I smirked.

She smacked the back of my head, "Shut up!" she yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head with a smile. This Lopunny wasn't so bad.

"...What's your name?" I asked.

"Kelly." Kelly told me.

"That's a strange name for a Lopunny." I commented.

"My father, a human, named me. That's why." Kelly told me.

"What's he like?" I asked.

"He's... kind but my mom isn't. I don't think I've ever seen my father smile. Not once. My mother is very abusive to him. He does all the housework and if he messes up on just one thing... bam. He gets beaten. If he doesn't like her idea, she beats him. Heck, if he even tries to leave the house, he gets beaten!" Kelly yelled.

I looked at Kelly to see her visibly upset, "You don't like your mom?" I asked.

"No. She's too much of an abusive bitch to be liked." Kelly replied.

"I'm sorry..." I frowned.

"It doesn't matter... Oh... we're here." She told me with a happy smile.

We stood across the street from a skyscraper that had about 65 floors. I felt my eye flinch as I counted the floors and raised a brow the second I was in the forties. When I counted 65 I literally started praying that I didn't have a room on the 65th floor. Lopunny grabbed my hand and caused me to run across the street. We almost bumped into a pair of Garchomp that growled at us. Lopunny glared back as she pushed me inside.

"I do have legs Kelly! I'm a human not your luggage!" I complained.

I looked around to find ourselves in a lobby with a desk, two light brown luxury couches, a chandelier, eye flinch, and several tall lamps with no covers. The floor was made of stone with a large circle carpet covered in Christmas designs. The circle carpet cover about 90% of the lobby. Stantlers pranced in circles with holiday lights. Sitting at the desk was a Gardevoir that looked bored out of her mind. She was laying her head on her left hand as she looked through a checking book.

"Charlette, you can't keep asking me if anyone is available when..." she looked up and saw us, "Oh! Shit... sorry. I thought you were a Garchomp named Charlette." The Gardevoir apologized.

"Is that skank really trying to get appointments again?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, stupid bitch kills three of our people and thinks she can get more? What a dumb bitch." The Gardevoir muttered.

"Is she around. We got a graduate here." Kelly told her.

"Wait... where are the others?" The Gardevoir as she tried to look past me.

"There aren't anymore this time." Kelly told me.

"Wow... looks like we're going to lose our only plus." She frowned.

I gave her an unimpressed look, "Really? Who are you?" I asked.

"My culture tells me to say fuck you when it comes to my name but you can call my the Gatekeeper. The other fuckboys call me that but I don't really care." She told me.

"Are you naturally this bitchy or is it your natural talent?" I asked.

"Talent. Something you obviously don't have cuntboy. Looks like your going to disappoint our customers since your balls didn't drop and your dick is out of order." The Gardevoir retorted.

I glanced at Kelly, "Officially the coolest pokemon I've ever met." I told her honestly.

The Gardevoir blushed, "Huh?" she asked.

"I think your cool. Your retort was pretty awesome." I told her.

She blushed more, "Uh... The boss is in the basement like usual just use those stairs." she told us.

Kelly smiled at her as I gave the Gardevoir a victory glance. She blushed angrily to which I flipped her off. The stairs themselves were made from stone as well as we went down. At the bottom of them was a large, and by large I mean dragon sized, door. When we opened it, it revealed a 20 by 25 foot room with a large luxurious purple bed. The bed was against the left corner of the room. Across the room from the bed was a hot tub in the right corner. On the bed was a Dragonite. As she slept, I could help but notice her breath some fire. I then noticed just how large the hot tub was. It took up a third of the room's space. We walked in and Kelly walked right up to the Dragonite. With a thumbs up to me, she focused on her hand and used dizzy punch.

The Dragonite screamed in surprise as she got up and looked around, "What happened!?" she yelled.

'Wait... a guy fucked this dragon's mom? How do you even live bro? I'm pretty sure your mom could easily crush your father before getting pregnant.' I thought to myself.

"Beth, this is our newest graduate." Kelly introduced.

"Um... where are the others?" Beth asked.

"That Gardevoir asked the same question. I'm the only graduate this month." I told her.

"His name is Rui." Kelly told her.

Beth raised a brow, "Really... Cute... weak... I give him... two hours. He'll be dead in two hours." Beth stated matter-of-factly.

"Beth! He can't die in two hours!" Kelly yelled.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"He can't work until tomorrow! Then he can die in two!" Kelly yelled.

I fell over, "What the hell Kelly!? I thought you were on my side!" I yelled.

"Well... I guess your not the worst graduate ever. Go tell the Gardevoir to give you a room. Oh, and you set the cost per hour. Remember that." Beth told me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Oh and you start tomorrow! Make me lots of money." Beth told me.

"Alright, I'm already dying in anticipation." I muttered sarcastically.

"Good. Now go." Beth ordered.

(So yeah, the story isn't over... well the old one is but now here we are. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this story.)


	53. Ch 53 New Life

Ch. 53 New Life

{Rui's point of view}

I shook my head in annoyance as Kelly led me back to the Gatekeeper. That's such a stupid name...

"Hello oh great gatekeeper." I greeted sarcastically.

"Oh great... what now?" The Gardevoir asked.

"Beth says to give him his room key, number and floor." Kelly instructed.

The Gardevoir glanced at me with a grin, "Oh really?" she asked.

'Oh Arceus... please don't give me a room above 50.' I prayed.

"Hm... Room 5432 on the 65th floor." The Gardevoir told me.

...I think I just shit myself, "Your... joking right?" I asked.

"Yep. Your room is actually room 3417 on the 28th floor. Here's the key." The Gardevoir gave me a victory glance.

I blushed furiously this time and took the key, "It was good but fuck you Gatekeeper." I told her.

"Hm, I'll consider giving you a try since you start tomorrow." The Gardevoir told me with a wink.

With a growl I looked at the key, "Alright, how do I get there?" I asked.

"The stairs are down this hall to the left." The Gardevoir told me as she pointed at the wall behind her.

Upon further inspection, it turns out that there's a half wall behind her that have two openings. One of the left and one of the right. If you don't pay attention you actually might miss it because it makes an illusion.

"I know it looks like a wall but we used a Zoroark to make the illusion even if it doesn't completely hide it." Kelly told me.

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

"I have to go. I hope you like your new apartment." Kelly smiled as she turned to leave.

"Your not going to come with me?" I asked.

"Of course not, I have other things to do. Bye!" she yelled with a wave on her way out.

"Wow... I actually thought she was my friend..." I muttered.

"Don't let that put you down. She's a very busy person. You'll see her again." The Gardevoir assured.

"Alright... Well... have fun..." I muttered.

Then... came my greatest challenge to date... stairs. The first ten went fine but when I hit twenty, I was screwed. I was almost to the 23rd floor when a passing fellow male prostitute tripped me. I fell and rolled all the way back down to the 22nd floor. I panted as I struggled to get back to my feet. My legs felt like jelly as I forced my way up the stairs. There weren't any rails either so I couldn't grab anything to pull my way up. When I finally reached the 28th floor, I was crawling. Man was I out of shape. I looked at the doors to see numbers on them. 3300. 3342. 3376. Where the hell is it?

"Hey... you new?" A guy asked me.

I looked at him to see he was 5 foot 3 with tanned skin, long curly brown hair, brown eyes, crooked lips and a straight nose with a horizontal scar on it. He wore a long sleeved yellow t-shirt with writing on it that said Praise the Sun. For his bottoms he wore black sweatpants with a white stripe going down the leg. The Sweatpants covered his feet so I couldn't see his shoes.

"Yeah... Pant... fuck we need an elevator." I panted.

He laughed, "You'll get used to it newbie. Any other new guys?" he asked.

"Pant. Third person to ask. Pant. Answer, no. Just me." I told him.

"Alright. The name's Alex. My room number is 3418." he told me.

I looked at him, "Mine's 3417! Help me find it please!" I yelled a little too desperate.

Alex was taken aback, "Uh... sure dude. Whatever you need." he replied nervously.

Using his hand to beckon me to follow him, he led me to his room. Right next to it was my room and I eagerly forced my key in the hole. With a click my door unlocked and revealed a small apartment. The apartment was basically just two rooms. The Room I eat, sleep, and cook and the bathroom. The Main room was about 10 feet wide and from the door to the back wall was about 12 feet. The main room had a single mattress that was my bed. It was laid next to the back wall under the small square window. The window looked very old because it had a lever that you twist to open the window a bit. Right next to the door, on the left, was a refrigerator. To the left of the refrigerator was the counter that had a stove and sink for my dishes and cooking. I stepped into the apartment and noticed the floors were made of old wood that creaked with ever step I took. Across from the sink was the bathroom that was an exact replica of the one in my dorm room back at school. Only one person could stand in it and It had a shower, sink, and toilet. The walls were painted plain white and I noticed some cracks and holes in them.

"Damn..." I murmured.

"Um... welcome home?" Alex joked.

"This apartment sucks." I complained.

"When you get money, you can always buy stuff to fix this shithole up." Alex suggested.

I shrugged with a nod, "Your right but I'm tired so..." I closed the door.

"Oh! If you need anything, just ask!" Alex yelled from the hall.

I staggered over to the mattress that was covered by just a plain white sheet. I collapsed onto it and allowed my body to succumb to sleep. What a day...

-1000 years ago-

"Rui, what are you doing!?" a man yelled.

"Your leaving, now! Your no longer allowed to live here! I banish you!" Rui screamed.

"But... where will I go?" The man askee.

"I don't give a royal shit! I'm telling my father that you've been banished and If you dare to return... oh, trust me. You'll wish for a quick demise." Rui told the man.

"All this... over a pokemon? That's your servant!? That lives to serve you and nothing more!? That's absurd!" The man yelled.

"Know what else is absurd? Your stupidity. Now get out of her or my 'servant', as you like to call her, will force you to leave in a body bag." Rui threatened.

I heard footsteps as the man ran off, "Rui... what's gotten into you?" a woman asked.

"Oh, hello mother. I just had to deal with... a rapscallion. That is all... Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dictionary to read." Rui told his mother.

"Stop. Right. There. I heard that entire fight. Why would you lie to me about it?" Rui's mother asked.

"To be honest, it's not a big deal mother. He merely insulted my father's gift and I'll never let anyone get away with that." Rui told her.

"Rui... she's just a pokemon..." Rui's mother told her.

"Don't you EVER say that about her! Do you not understand what I see in her!? She is a gift from you and dad. Your spirits will live on inside her and when your gone, she'll make me think of you. She's more then a servant. She's a precious memorial of you two that I will protect and honor." Rui yelled.

-Present-

I woke up and stared at my ceiling. That dream... why can't I ever see anything in it? My name was said again and the person who shared my same was protecting the honor of a pokemon... Wait... In the dream do humans own pokemon? That can't be..? Can it..? We were taught that humans were always controlled by either demons or pokemon. Not the other way around. Wait... for all I know, this could just be a dream and doesn't matter. With a groan, I got up from the mattress and went into my bathroom. I needed a shower to wake up properly for the day. Halfway through my shower I heard a knock. With a groan, I turned the shower off and dried myself with a towel. The knocking got louder as I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened my door.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi!" it was Kelly.

"Oh, Kelly. Come on in." I told her.

"She noticed the towel and bare chest, "I see I interrupted something?" she smiled.

"Yeah, just a shower. You can wait while I just finish up right?" I asked.

She shrugged and walked in, "Well... the reason I'm here is to give you a lesson." Kelly told me.

"A lesson?" I asked.

"You graduated and your working for Beth now. This isn't just a massage organization you know." Kelly told me.

I blushed nervously, "Alright... um... so what do we do?" I asked.

She raised a paw to beckon me over to my bed. When I was close, she grabbed me and pulled me on top of her. I blushed hard as my new friend held me there. My face inches from her face as he forced our bodies to touch.

"Before we start. How much will you charge an hour?" Kelly asked.

"Um... what's the average cost and how does money work?" I asked.

"The average cost is about 200 dollars an hour. In our economy, we have paper money called bills. Most jobs only pay about 1600 dollars every two weeks or so." Kelly explained.

"Um... ok... I'll uh... 650 dollars an hour." I told her.

Kelly smirked, "Well... you are cute... sexy... and weak... a lot of female pokemon will like that. So your well worth the cost." Kelly winked.

I blushed, "I'm honestly not comfortable with this. Your my friend." I told her.

"Will it be any better with complete strangers?" Kelly asked.

I frowned, "You have a point..." I admitted.

"Alright, here. I'll show you how to do your job." Kelly whispered.

-1 hour later-

I laid on my mattress exhausted with sweat dripping down my forehead, "I think you broke... Pant... my legs." I told her.

Kelly laughed, "Whatever! Haha. Here." She handed me the money, "Give this to Beth and don't tell her it was me. Silence ok?" Kelly giggled.

I nodded, "Alright... thanks Kelly." I smiled.

She smiled back, "Your welcome Rui... I'll... see you around..." She replied with a wave.

I heard a hint of sadness in her voice as she left. Did she lie to me? If she was going to see me again she wouldn't have been sad. I continued to lay down until my stomach growled and I realized I didn't have any food.

"Crap... I better bring this to Beth." I muttered.

I took another shower and got dressed as quickly as I could. With the money in hand, I left my room after locking the door and pocketing my key. I looked down the hallways to see no one was around but moaning could be heard from certain rooms. Before I headed towards the stairs, I thought about asking Alex about food. I went over to his door and knocked on it. I didn't get a response so I laid my ear on the door and listened for any kind of sound or movement. After a couple of seconds, I heard a loud snore. Alex was passed out asleep on his bed. With a disapproving shake of my head, I walked to the stairs and went down to the lobby. When I finally got to the Gate Keeper, I was exhausted again.

"Wow, what? Did you run a marathon?" The Gardevoir asked with a grin.

"Pant... Just... Just shut the fuck up..." I panted.

"Alright. I'll just go back to... wait, I forgot to ask. How much will you charge per hour?" The Gardevoir asked.

"Pant. 650 dollars." I answered.

The Gardevoir gave me a weird look before shaking her head, "Alright. Whatever you say." The Gardevoir shrugged.

When I caught my breath, I went down to Beth's room. She was in her hot tub and seemed to be enjoying it. When she noticed my presence, she looked at me.

The bottom half of her body was submerged, "What is it?" she demanded.

"I have 650 dollars for you." I told her.

"Alright, put 550 on my bed and keep a hundred for yourself. Take a dollar more and I'll rip your fucking nipples off." Beth told me.

"Alright..." I placed the 550 dollars on her bed, "Hey Beth... how did you get to run this business?" I asked.

Beth sighed, "Look, I'm trying to relax and you being here isn't helping so fuck off. I'm your boss, not your friend." Beth told me as she laid herself into the hot tub more.

Her head was the only part of her body not submerged in water. I pocketed the one hundred dollars like she said before heading out. I glanced back at her as she sighed in content.

'Well... doesn't she live a comfortable life...' I thought to myself.

I headed back up to the lobby and found a Blaziken arguing with the Gatekeeper, "The fuck you mean you have no one available? You have 65 floors of human males for me to fuck!" The Blaziken yelled.

"With how often our... workers... die. We've only filled floors 1 through 29. Not to mention, you killed one yourself." The Gardevoir replied calmly.

"It was his fault, the hour was up and he kept trying to leave when I was so close to release. So... I went a little overboard... and he shouldn't have struggled!" The Blaziken yelled.

They both looked at me as I came into the lobby, "Uh... hi Gatekeeper." I greeted nervously.

As I tried to leave in order to go to the stairs, the Blaziken grabbed my arm, "Hey, this one isn't busy." She forced me to turn around, running a claw down my cheek earning a scared shiver from me.

"He's new and already filled his quota for the day. So, no, you can't take him." The Gardevoir told her.

The Blaziken ignored her as she stared threateningly into my eyes, "What if he chooses to come with me~?" The Blaziken asked.

"Get out. Now!" The Gardevoir yelled.

The Blaziken allowed me to back away from her, "Fine. See you around little Gardevoir and sexy prostitute." The Blaziken waved and left the building.

I suddenly started panting as I noticed that I forgot to breath during that situation, "You ok?" The Gardevoir asked.

"Pant. I am now. Arceus, that was scary... wait... I shouldn't be afraid right?" I asked.

"You should be... She's one of the dangerous clients. Says her victim tried to screw her over so she forced him to finish her off. When they found him, he was burnt in three areas and stabbed in the chest by her claws. She murdered him in cold blood." The Gardevoir explained.

My stomach grumbled, "Damn it... Um... do you know anywhere I can grab a bite to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah." The Gardevoir answered simply.

"...Yeah? So where?" I asked.

"None of your damn business." The Gardevoir told me.

"Hey, I'm hungry! I'm pretty sure its my damn business!" I yelled.

She didn't reply but she did raise a hand that made an attempt to lift her middle finger. I just did a mock laugh as I grumbled and headed up the stairs to my apartment. If Alex was up then maybe he can help me. When I finally got to my floor, I was tired but not as much as before. Guess I'm getting used to it... Quickly, I walked to his door and started knocking on it. When he didn't answer, I laid my ear on the door and listen. Sure enough I heard snoring as I realized that this douche was still sleeping.

'Is he going to sleep throughout the entire chapter!?' I asked myself.

My stomach growled as I looked around and decided to take the direct approach. I kicked his door in an attempt to knock it down. It didn't work but the sound echoed throughout the hallways. I heard a yell come from inside his apartment before he stumbled over to the door.

He didn't open it though, "Ugh... Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Its Rui." I asked.

"Rui? Oh crap... I shouldn't have told you to come to me for any questions." Alex groaned loudly.

"Dude, I'm hungry and have no idea where to go to eat." I told him.

"You can just go out and explore, you know?" Alex suggested.

"Or, and I like this one better, you can get your lazy ass up and show me." I countered.

I heard him slam his head on his side of the door, "Oh Arceus... why? Ugh... Well... I am kind of hungry so... why not? I'll be out in a second okay?" he asked.

"Alright." I replied.

I laid my back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position right next to his door. I heard things shuffle and move in his apartment as he changed. When he came out of his apartment, he wore a tight black muscle shirt that showed how slim he was. I looked at his arms to see he had a bit of muscle development to add to it. The Muscle shirt stopped a few inches above his waist to show off his slim stomach. For his bottoms, he wore gray shorts that went above his knees. His shoes were mostly white with grey on the sides and soles.

"Um... you look like a whore... no offense." I told him.

He laughed, "Earth to dumbass, we're prostitutes. What does it matter? Pokemon know if we are based on one key thing. We walk either alone or with other humans." Alex told me.

"Sorry but I like my modesty. I can't see myself wearing something so... revealing... in public." I replied.

Alex laughed and pat my back, "Ah, don't worry man. Come on. Let's go grab something to eat." He told me.

Alex led me through the city. I stayed as close to him as I possibly could. As we walked, I noticed the looks we got from a lot of Pokemon and Hybrids. Two Pokemon, a Goodra and a Maractus, approached us. I hid behind Alex as he talked to them casually. When they finished, Alex took out a notepad and wrote their client information down. They basically made appointments to be with Alex tomorrow. With a head tilt, Alex urged me to walk beside him as we approached a plain white building with red painted letter that said, 'Good Eats' on it. The building was, like I said, white but completely square. It had only one floor and when we walked in, it was a restaurant. Pokemon served as waiters and catered to all kinds. Humans, Pokemon, Hybrids... no matter. They served you. The seating areas were covered with luxurious red leather. They all had a glossy shine to them with a Granite colored table in the middle of the seats. Each seat was able to fit two people or pokemon, depending on the size. Outside, on the door, was a sign that said, 'Can't fit through the door, can't serve. Tough Shit.' The floors were covered with gray carpets that were so soft that they made my shoes sink in them. I looked overhead to see the ceilings had multiple Chandeliers but none of them were on. I looked at the walls to see they were made completely out of glass with more seats next to them. A Spinda approached us.

"Hi! Welcome to our restaurant, my name's Dizzy and I'll be your waiter." He greeted with a bow.

Alex smiled, "Hi. So you have a table for two already open?" Alex asked.

"Yep! Just follow me!" Dizzy nodded as he guided is to our table.

Our table ended up being in the middle of the restaurant. Several different parties of people surrounded us. Each one was different by either the gender of the respective people or type. To our right, across from us, were two female pokemon. One was a Braixen and the other was the Blaziken from earlier. Luckily, the Blaziken was too focused on their conversation to notice me. Dizzy smiled as he took out a notepad.

"First, what would you like to drink? We have water, Oran juice, Cheri Bomb, Pecha Quell, and Razzi soda." Dizzy told us.

"Razzi soda." Alex answered.

I drew a blank, "Um... Cheri Bomb?" I replied.

Dizzy wrote that down, "Alright, I'll be write back with your drinks. Menu's are right there, so look them over as I go get your beverages." Dizzy told us.

I reached over and grabbed a menu. It was basically a standard piece of paper folded in half. When unfolded, it showed a menu you with a variety of foods. They ranged from pancakes to full on burgers. I saw one called the 'Miltalk' burger. It was made with tender meat and spices. I think my mouth was watering at the thought of eating some good burgers. I stared at it so long that Alex started snapping his fingers to get my attention.

"Yo? You alive or what?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm alive. Why?" I asked.

"You just zoned out." Alex told me.

"Sorry, the thought of eating just sucked me into a trance. Um... Alex, I need to ask you something." I told him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Alex asked.

"Last month, did you meet any or all of the graduates?" I asked.

"Hm... Yeah. I met one." Alex told me.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"Ugh... I can't remember his name but he was getting himself into trouble." Alex told me.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I asked.

Alex sat back and sighed, "Ugh, I can tell your not going to drop this so I'll spill the beans. He was looking for a way to escape the underground." Alex whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah... It was a bad idea to be honest." Alex told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you know why. Humans aren't allowed to leave, ever." Alex told me.

"Oh..." I whispered.

"Oh! I remember his name!" Alex yelled.

"What was it?" I asked.

"His name...was Drake." Alex whispered with a smile.


	54. Ch 54 Searching

Ch. 54 Searching

{Rui's point of view}

I stared at Alex in both shock and happiness, "So... you know Drake!? He was my friend that went missing a month ago!" I yelled in excitement.

My yelling had costed me my peace of mind as the Braixen and Blaziken looked at us. I glanced at the Blaziken to see her staring right at me. I think my heart skipped a beat when I noticed that.

I quickly regained my composure as I asked, "Do you know or remember what room he had?" I asked.

"I only know this, it was above 30. If you want, you can ask the Gatekeeper what room he had. I'm sure she can tell you." Alex suggested.

I frowned and sighed, "No way... she'd never tell me." I whined.

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't exactly like me." I admitted.

"Rui, she doesn't like anyone." Alex laughed.

I chuckled, "Your probably right." I agreed.

Dizzy finally came back with our drinks, "Sorry. I accidentally dropped the other two." Dizzy apologized.

Alex took a sip of his drink, "It's alright. Sip. Ah, yeah. That's some good stuff." Alex sighed in content.

I looked at my Cheri Bomb and gave it a hesitant sniff, "You know, it isn't going to kill you. Try it." Dizzy urged.

I took a sip and my taste buds exploded, "Holy... I... Okay. My new favorite drink." I admitted.

"What was your old one?" Dizzy asked.

"Water." I replied in between sips.

I think half the restaurant fell over, "Well... I guess the competition was weak." Dizzy commented.

"Yeah, like his brain." Alex added.

I flipped Alex off, "Screw you hoe." I retorted.

"Uh, your a hoe too. How can you forget that?" Alex asked.

"Ok, enough bickering. What would you like to order?" Dizzy asked.

I almost got up as I yelled, "Miltank burger!"

Everyone gave me the 'what the fuck?' look, "Uh... sure? No problem. Well done?" Dizzy asked.

"Yes please." I responded.

"Same except without the embarrassing yell." Alex smiled.

Dizzy nodded, "I'll be back with your food in a couple minutes." Dizzy smiled.

I continued to drink my Cheri Bomb as Alex looked around. Periodically, I'd glance over to see that Blaziken talking to her friend. A Cacturne walked by and got shot in the ass by an ember from the Braixen. It jumped up in the air screaming before looking at the Braixen angrily. The Braixen shrugged as the Cacturne glared at her angrily before moving on. I glanced at the Cacturne to see it was a guy.

"Did you see that?" I whispered.

"Sorry, too busy enjoying my drink." Alex responded.

"Ugh, you dumbass." I groaned.

"Keep talking like that and your paying for both of us." Alex threatened.

"Jeez... looks like your food won't need any salt. Your already salty..." I whispered to myself.

After about ten minutes, Dizzy came back with our burgers. I felt my drool drip off my bottom lip and immediately felt self conscious. Dizzy gave me a weird look before giving me my burger. The burger looked perfect. It has soft pure bread buns, lettuce, ketchup, cheese, and a well done burger.

"Your seriously the weirdest customer I've ever served." Dizzy commented.

I started eating the burger as soon as I could, "I'm also the hungriest one you've served." I joked.

"Rui, you can't eat that fast." Alex warned.

"Bitch I do what I want!" I yelled as I ate.

On my next bite, I accidentally breathed in a piece of food. I immediately dropped my burger on the plate and started coughing. I drank my Cheri Bomb to quell my cough and returned to eating.

"I warned you." Alex reminded.

"Need I repeat myself? Bitch. I do. What. I want." I replied as I took greedy bites.

"Dear lord, you need to chill. You can't always eat like this." Alex frowned.

I took another sip of my Cheri Bomb until it was empty. The drink was devilishly sweet with an appealing red color. When you feel it go down your throat, you feel a tickle as fizz pops on the way down. Then there's the after taste. The sweetness is added as the taste reasserts itself even after you finish. It's a drink that makes you want more.

I finally finished my meal and made a loud burp, "Damn... that was good." I laughed.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah. Can you burp the ABC's?" Alex asked.

"Ok, now your asking for a miracle." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

Alex finished his and I wanted to ask more about Drake but the Blaziken and Braixen decided to interrupt our little party. The Braixen sat on Alex's side while the Blaziken sat on my side. The Blaziken immediately wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. I could help but let out a cute squeak when she did that.

"Hey sexy~ You free tomorrow?" The Braixen asked Alex.

"Nah babe. I'm booked tomorrow but I can definitely get to you the day after. Here, let me write it down on my pad so I don't forget." Alex told her.

"Oh? How much do you charge?" Braixen asked.

"Normally I charge 267 but for a sexy Braixen, I'll charge you 280. I may need the extra money to repair the damage you might do. Your already blinding me with your beauty." Alex told her.

Damn... Alex really knows how to get the pokemon eating out of his hands... That Braixen is completely entranced by his words and movements. In between words he'd either rub her shoulder/arm or show off his skin more. It was weird that... he was so comfortable with this. My attention was stolen as the Blaziken made me focus on her.

"What about you? How much do you cost an hour?" The Blaziken asked.

"Uh... I um... Oh! 650 dollars an hour." I replied.

"Oh? Well~ Think you can meet me here tomorrow? We can go to my place and do an hour session." The Blaziken whispered.

I blushed hard as this Blaziken pressed her forehead on mine, "Uh... you won't kill me right?" I asked hesitantly.

""I promise that I won't hurt you unless you try to run. How's that?" The Blaziken asked.

I swallowed hard, "Uh... Okay." I replied.

With a nod to her Braixen friend, the Blaziken allowed me to get out of her grasp. She left with her Braixen friend and I was nervous about tomorrow.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you know why we even exist? As in we prostitutes." Alex clarified.

"Uh... to be hoes? To work the field... so to speak..." I was just throwing out the stupidest ideas.

"Okay, stop being a fucking dumbass. The reason we're around is very simple. There aren't enough humans to go around. This is obvious and I can't believe you never realized this. So, in order to help meet demand, they proposed class C. Now... Most people in that class didn't like it but they changed their minds. Even I was like that..." Alex suddenly muttered.

"You were? What happened?" I asked.

"Oh that's simple I... huh?" Alex looked down at his hands confused, "Wait... I can't remember..." He muttered in disbelief.

'We don't kill graduates of class C. We hypnotize them.' I remember Kelly saying.

I stared in shock as I realized that Alex may not be who he acts like. If he was really hypnotized then couldn't that mean that he's also a spy?

"Hey, I know that look. You think I was hypnotized, right?" Alex asked.

"No!" I lied quickly.

Alex glared at me, "Pfft, I can't believe this shit. You fucking lied, to my face." He spat at me.

I looked down, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to avoid the subject." I told him honestly.

He rubbed his eyes with one hand by using his thumb and index finger, "Ugh. Ok, look. I do remember but it was a bit personal ok? I'll tell you some other time when we get to talk freely." Alex told me.

I noticed him look around in an attempt to avoid eye contact, "Hey..." I started.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"You'll still help me with the Gatekeeper right? I need to find out what happened to Drake." I told him.

"Why is this Drake guy so important to you?" Alex asked.

I looked down, "He allowed himself to get molested in order to keep the teacher from doing it to me." I admitted.

I notice Alex's eyebrows raise in alert, "Say what?" Alex asked.

"It was a year ago. Our History teacher was this Lucario. We all thought it was a he since the chances were in our favors. However, I always noticed something was off about the Lucario. The voice and body movements didn't add up. About a year ago, me and Jay got detention. It was just us three in the detention and our teacher took advantage of that. I mean, who cares about a couple of kids in class C right? We're easily replaceable. The only people who care about us are our friends. The Lucario revealed that it was a she. She locked the only exit and we were only twelve... How could we fight back?" I looked at the ceiling, "I don't know why but she targeted me first. I didn't understand what she wanted because of the way our class was taught. We may become prostitutes but they never teach us that. Ever. As she tried to rape me, Drake yelled at her. He told her that he'd gladly be molested by her if she keeps her hands off me. He was my best friend and I had to be in the same room as she had her way with him. I remember all the silent sleepless nights me and him had afterwards. We'd sit on our beds and stare at the front door. We were finally able to sleep when I finally spoke up and told another teacher. Drake and I went under counseling after they took her away. It took a few months but we got better and the pokemon I talked to, helped me. Honestly, if it weren't for them I think I'd be trapped in despair. I don't like our job but... I guess it could be worse." I muttered.

"Huh. Interesting story." Alex told me.

I looked at my hands to see I dug my nails in so hard that they were bleeding, "Crap... you got any bandages in your apartment?" I asked.

Alex laughed, "Again, obviously. I'm going to fuck a Braixen dude, I need something to heal the burns and wrap the cuts from sharp pokemon." Alex told me.

I shook my head, "Whatever." I replied.

With a laugh, Alex got up, "Come on, let's go ask the Gatekeeper for Drake's room number." Alex told me.

Dizzy came over, "Wait! Your bill!" Dizzy yelled.

"You can pay for it, right Rui!?" Alex yelled as he ran out.

"You dick!" I screamed.

Dizzy looked at me, "The bills 30 bucks." Dizzy told me.

'That's not so bad.' I thought to myself as I handed him the money.

With a wave, I ran out of the restaurant to catch up to my friend. When I did, he was whistling as he leaned against our home.

"Damn, took you long enough. Did you walk?" He asked.

I bit back a retort and sighed, "Shut up, let's just get the key from the Gatekeeper." I replied.

With a shrug, Alex gingerly walked inside with me right behind him. I looked to see the Gatekeeper writing inside a booklet. I looked closer to see it was organized by dates. She was currently writing down appointments for tomorrow. I looked back at her to see she was extremely bored.

"Hey Gatekeeper. We need a favor." Alex spoke to her.

With a sigh, she placed the pen she was using down and sat back, "Great. What can I do for you dipshits?" The Gatekeeper asked.

"My friend needs to know which room another worker lives in." Alex told her.

Gatekeeper looked at me, "Oh? So he needs more help?" She asked.

"Yeah... my friend's name is Drake. Is there any way you can find his room?" I asked.

"What is he to you?" She grinned, "Your gay partner? So, who's the catcher?" she mocked.

I was going to scream at her but Alex stopped me, "Look. We just need his room number," I noticed him drop 40 bucks on her desk, "Please, he needs to find his friend." Alex urged.

Gatekeeper grinned as she took the money, "Look, I'll be honest. I haven't seen the guy in a few days but... He lives in room 4027 on the 31st floor. Here's the spare key if he's not home." Gatekeeper told us.

I took the key, "Thank you... Um... I still think your pretty cool." I told her as we went to the stairs.

She just shrugged and went back to work, "Thanks..." I heard her reply.

We went up the stairs until we finally reached the 31st floor. As we walked through the hallways, I could help but notice something.

I stopped Alex, "Hey, you notice something... strange about this floor?" I asked.

Alex looked around, "What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"It's so... quiet. Empty. look around, there's even dust on the floor like no one's been walking through here in weeks." I pointed out.

Alex went over to a nearby door and listened in, "Huh... I can't hear anything." He grabbed the door handle, "Ugh. Now my head's covered in dust." Alex complained as he wiped it on his shorts.

We continued walking until we found his door, "This is bad..." I muttered.

"I know... I've never seen a floor so... barren." Alex agreed.

"Here's his room." I told him as we reached the door.

I was a bit hesitant on unlocking the door but I did. Slowly, I opened the door to find a room that looked exactly like mine. The only difference was that the mattress looked a bit messed up. One the corners were holes probably caused by Drake's customers. As we walked in, I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Where was my friend?

"He's not here..." I muttered hopelessly.

"Gatekeeper did say that she hadn't seen him in a few days." Alex told me as he looked around.

I looked around as well, "What now?" I asked.

"Look for any clues that we can use to find this guy." Alex told me.

I saw a piece of paper next to Drake's sink, "Hm... Look at this. It says 'Afterlife'." I told him.

"Let me see that." Alex took the paper from my hand, "Huh. Its just blank except for... oh crap." Alex muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I may know what this word means. Afterlife is a club nearby." Alex told me.

"A club?" I asked.

"Yeah, a place where people go to..." Alex started.

"I know what a club is!" I yelled.

Alex laughed, "Alright then do you know where it is?" Alex asked.

"Um... no." I responded.

"Alright. I'll take us there in two days. I'm too busy tomorrow so we'll go at night on the day after. Plus, I gotta get us allowed in as well." Alex told me.

"Alright..." I muttered.

"Until then, you need to get some rest okay?" Alex asked.

I nodded as we left Drake's apartment and locked his door. Alex went off to be alone as I went back to my apartment. I thought about bringing the key back to the Gatekeeper but decided against it. She obviously doesn't like me. As I opened my door, I heard moaning coming from Alex's room. Great. So he tells me to go to sleep when he plans to fuck a client? Idiot... With an annoyed sigh, I placed Drake's spare key on my counter. I laid on my mattress and blocked my ears as I drifted to sleep.

-1000 years ago-

"Rui, no matter what you say, She is in fact a pokemon. Love, its great that you care so much about her and us but this is going to far. She will serve you just like her mother serves... Oh. It's you. How is my husband?" Rui's mother asked.

A new voice was heard but it came from inside Rui's mind, [He is fine. He asked me to find you. He needs help with making a decision. It's not easy being a King and Queen.] The Gardevoir told them but I think the last part was directed at Rui.

"Oh, alright. Our conversation isn't over young man. We'll talk later but please be kind to our servants." Rui's mother begged.

"I'll try." Rui sighed.

I could hear footsteps as Rui's mother left, [...Tell me. What's really going on between you and my daughter?] The Gardevoir asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Rui lied.

[Oh I think you do. My daughter's scent is all over your body. You two had sex, didn't you.] The Gardevoir questioned.

Rui laughed, "Pfft, me? Fuck your daughter? As if. I'm royalty bitch. Why would I fuck your daughter when I can bang any female I want?" Rui asked.

[Really? Then you don't care about her being hanged for theft and attempt at escape?] The Gardevoir asked.

"What!? Wait... your lying. Nice try." Rui replied.

[No, she stole your key and tried to escape. She's being hung right now.] The Gardevoir told him.

I could feel Rui's panic as he said, "Your lying. Stop lying to me or I'll tell my father!" Rui threatened.

[Oh? When have I ever lied in my life?] The Gardevoir asked.

I heard running as Rui suddenly grabbed a doorknob. As he turned it, the Gardevoir laughed. I heard a door open but then closed again.

[Tell me the truth. I've raised you since you were born. I know everything about you. I won't tell anyone. In fact, I'm really happy about this.] The Gardevoir told him.

Rui sighed, "Alright, yes. We did it. Once! However, we quickly decided not to afterwards." Rui told her.

[How did it happen?] The Gardevoir asked.

I heard Rui shuffle in embarrassment, "Well... she was bringing me a drink and kind of fell. The liquid got all over her so I helped her get in my bathroom. I thought it wouldn't be bad to see her naked since she's seen me but... I uh... We kissed and... stuff um... yeah..." Rui was fumbling over words from embarrassment.

The Gardevoir laughed, [It's alright. I understand that this isn't really a positive subject but one more question.] The Gardevoir told him.

"What is it?" Rui asked.

[What if she wants to be with you?] The Gardevoir asked.

"What do you mean?" Rui asked.

[My daughter likes you and I can read your emotions very easily. Your interested in her as well. Your little story was about the first time. You've done more then that. You love her, don't you?] The Gardevoir asked.

"...Yes. I do. Um... how long have you known?" Rui asked.

The Gardevoir chuckled, [She told me everything. She was drenched in your scent so how could I not notice? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.] The Gardevoir told him.

"Thank you Gardevoir. Um... I have to go back to my room. I think she's waiting for me." Rui told her.

The Gardevoir giggled, [Make sure you go all out on her body. She loves that.] The Gardevoir teased.

"Shut up!" Rui yelled in embarrassment.


	55. Ch 55 Afterlife Part 1

Ch. 55 Afterlife Part 1

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up with my lower half of my body, off my mattress. It forced my back to be bent and I admit it hurts. When I got up, I had to crack it by bending forward in an attempt to touch my toes. My dream... hm... So Rui was in love with his servant that was a Gardevoir. Her mother somehow got him to admit it. Ugh. I wish I could see what was happening in those dreams. I'm tired of hearing voices and actions. Not only that but why do I even have these dreams? Is it like a secret desire because in the dream I'm apparently a prince. Hm... a Prince in love with his pokemon servant. Wait... It really could be just a dream because In my life, I'm a servant to these pokemon. So my subconscious might be creating these dreams to help me quell certain desires. However... wouldn't I want to be with a human female instead? Huh... maybe it's trying to tell me that I'm destined to be with pokemon. Another weird thing is the lack of names used in my dream. The Gardevoir is normal but why not the king and queen? Maybe... Maybe there'll be more to this if I sleep again. I continued to be lost in thought as I walked down the staircase and went into the lobby. The Gatekeeper was writing in her notebook as usual but stopped when she saw me.

"Arceus damn it... what now?" The Gatekeeper asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to hang out." I told her.

"Oh. Well, just don't distract me." She replied.

"I meant with you. We don't have to be enemies." I told her.

"My middle finger says otherwise." She replied.

"So I'm guessing that's your favorite finger to use?" I asked with a grin.

She blushed, "No! Plus, my mate takes care of that for me. Not to mention he cares for our son." She told me.

"You have a son?" I asked.

She laughed, "Yeah. I'm 27 years old Rui. Of course I have a son. I actually had trouble naming him. My mom wanted me to name him after my great grandfather." Gatekeeper told me.

"What was his name? Your great grandfather I mean." I clarified.

"His name was Aitsu. I actually met him before he died of old age. He was really nice and used to know one of the heroes that helped take the Underground." Gatekeeper told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he used to think of the human hero as a father since he had no father to begin with. Then things changed, he said the hero had a baby ralts with his mate. The new baby pushed him out of the hero's life quite a bit. He wasn't jealous but he was very sad. He still loved the hero as a father." She explained.

I frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry Gatekeeper." I told her.

"It's fine." She replied.

"What happened to the hero's child?" I asked.

"She became Matriarch Alivia after Matriarch Ausa took her in. As a Matriarch, everyone, even the humans, loved her. She was so kind and almost got the humans to accept their fate. Then came the moment she was assassinated by a human. After that was when everything changed. A new Shiny Kirlia appeared and declared herself the new Matriarch. Her name Was Matriarch Mary or M2 as she liked to be called. No one knew where she came from but our rules allowed her to become the Matriarch. She put in a lot of iffy laws... It was like she was addicted to bloodshed. She even made a frolk-dei-skol festival happen every year. When she turned 22 years old, she disappeared. That's when the 5 years of silence happened." She told me.

I looked at her, "The 5 years when we had no leader and everything went to chaos. No one knew what to do and many Gardevoir had a crisis of faith. We learned this in history." I told her.

She nodded, "Yeah... Very little was known about M2 but the disappearance was very... strange." Gatekeeper replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that a random shiny Kirlia that no one knew about came out of thin air and KNEW about our rules? She was never raised here because then she'd have been known to be the next matriarch. Instead she just... showed up like she was late to a party." Gatekeeper explained.

"Hm... your right. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think she was a demon sent here to lead us astray. She murdered 75 percent of the human population in our city. If it wasn't for our current Matriarch, we'd have only a few hundred humans instead of a few thousand." She told me.

"Hey... don't you think it's about time for my species to be allowed to breed for at least one generation? If things keep going this way, my kind will go extinct." I told her.

"Rui, half of each generation is kept away from the class generation. They live in luxury as the other half suffers. That's how we keep your numbers up. They never told you this?" She asked.

"Of course not! Those... those bastards..." I growled and bit my lip.

"Calm down. It's not all bad. You can still be happy here right?" She asked.

"Sigh... I honestly don't know but finding Drake would be the first step in the right direction." I told her.

"So what are you doing today?" Gatekeeper asked.

"I have an appointment with with that Blaziken. I'm afraid she'll kill me but who knows. If I do well then maybe she won't hurt me." I told her.

"Sigh. Shit, I'll have your bath ready when you get back. Your going to need it. Trust me." Gatekeeper frowned.

I thought about it before nodding, "Alright. Thank you. Maybe a few bandage too." I told her.

The front doors opened as the Blaziken I was supposed to meet came in, "Oh... you actually were coming." She whispered mostly to herself.

"Yeah. Sorry I was late." I apologized.

She smiled, "Actually, you weren't late. I just came earlier. Come on. I'll be gentle." She smirked.

If I'm being honest, the entire session wasn't that bad. It was bad but not that bad if that makes any sense. She burnt my right shoulder by accident. Then, to make it worse, it turns out she actually has a mate... that's also a Blaziken... and uh... yeah...

"What the fuck is this shit!? Again!?" The Male Blaziken screamed.

I was trying my best to sneak by as they argued, "Oh! I'm sorry but who's the dickhead that always says, 'Oh, I'm too tired.' 'Oh, We'll do it tomorrow.' Know what? Fuck you!" The female Blaziken yelled.

I reached the door when my shirt was grabbed from behind, "Your not getting away after banging my mate." He threw me away from the door, "No, I'm gonna kill you." He told me.

"W-wait! I didn't know that she had a mate!" I cried.

"Leave him alone," The female Blaziken ordered as she got in front of her mate.

"Why? You allowed me to kill the other one." The male Blaziken asked.

"I actually liked this one. He's rather nice and innocent. Plus, he's right. I never told him. Let him go. We'll talk about what I did okay?" The female Blaziken asked.

The Male glared at me, "You better count yourself lucky kid. Now get the fuck out of here and if I ever catch you here again, your fucking dead." he threatened.

With a nervous gulp, I quickly got up and ran out of the building. My shoulder sent pain pulses throughout my body. I really hope the Gatekeeper really did set up a bath for me. When I got to our building, I ran downstairs to Beth's room and gave her 550 dollars. I pocketed the 100 like last time and ran out. My shoulder's burn seemed to get worse with each minute as I ran up the stairs. At the 17th floor, I tripped because I kicked a step instead of stepping on it. I ended up hitting my nose of the top stair and broke it. I tried my best to stand up as I held my now bleeding nose. The pain caused my vision to get disoriented as I staggered up the stairs. When I reached the 25th floor, Gatekeeper found me as she was going down the stairs. She forced me to wrap an arm around her as she helped me up to my apartment. When I got in, she helped me get undressed and pushed me into the tub. The cold water started to numb my power and nullified most of the pain. The only source of pain now, was my newly broken nose. The blood kept spilling from it until the Gatekeeper placed her hand on it. I noticed it start glowing until I felt my nose get fixed. It felt like hundreds of tiny hands were piecing the bone back together. After a couple of minutes, it was healed.

"Th-Thank you." I shivered.

She smiled, "Your welcome. I have to go back to my desk before something happens. Bye." she said with a wave.

I waved back before grabbing a towel and drying myself off. I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on before going over to my mattress. With a heavy thud, I fell onto my bed and laid my head down. I allowed myself to let out a loud yawn as I drifted to sleep.

-1000 years ago-

"Hey. Did you miss me?" Rui asked.

[...Rui... I... Um...] The pokemon speaking to him sounded conflicted.

"Hey, I thought Gardevoir's had big brains. Why are you thinking so hard?" Rui joked.

[Rui... we can't... I can't... I... I'm sorry!] The Gardevoir yelled.

"Sorry? For what?" Rui asked in confusion.

[I never should have seduced you. I'm sorry! If your father finds out he'll kill you!] The Gardevoir cried.

"Hey. Hey. Shhhh." I heard a shirt get gripped as the Gardevoir cried, "Look, I'm right here. He won't find out and even if he does. He won't kill me." Rui cooed.

[But... he will or he'll kill me. I... I did this... My mother will tell him. She's too loyal.] The Gardevoir told Rui.

"Y-your mother!?" Rui yelled.

[Huh? What is it?] The Gardevoir asked.

"Silvia... I told her today..." Rui told her.

[Oh no...] Silvia muttered.

"Oh, yes." Another masculine voice spoke.

"Dad!" Rui yelled.

"Rui... I'm disappointed in you. I gave you a servant and you did the dead with her." Rui's father spoke darkly.

"D-dad! Look um... I uh... Shit... Ok! Fine! I do love her!" Rui yelled.

Rui's father laughed, "My own son! Ha! The irony tastes like shit in my mouth! Rui, do you even know what we are hunting?" Rui's father asked.

"H-hybrids..." Rui muttered.

"Yes, and do you know how Hybrids are made?" Rui's father asked.

"...When humans and Pokemon mate..." Rui answered.

"Right again. So, Rui, what is your servant?" Rui's father asked.

"I'm not saying it. She's important to me." Rui told his father sternly.

"Heh, funny. Your standing up to me and I can't help but feel slightly proud. However..." A punch echoed throughout the room.

[Rui!] Silvia yelled.

"Quiet! You will call him master and nothing else!" Rui's father ordered.

"Ugh. Don't worry. I'm ok." Rui told Silvia.

"Rui, since you don't know I'll tell you." Rui's father said suddenly.

"Tell me what?" Rui asked.

"There's more to this then you know. We didn't ban human/pokemon relationships just because it's disgusting. We banned it because the Hybrids are changing." Rui father told him.

"C-changing?" Rui stammered.

"Yes... We started to notice a few years ago. When it was allowed, the Hybrids born were either looked completely pokemon or were Hybrids. Then came the problem. When a Pokemon with a human father gives birth to a male pokemon, it can cause a huge problem." Rui's father explained.

"How?" Rui asked.

"That pokemon was born with a lot of human genes but still a pokemon. If he mates with a female human, the chances of pregnancy is almost perfect." Rui's father continued.

"So?" Rui asked.

"The child born will be neither human, pokemon, or a Hybrid. It's something more... a monster... One of these monsters is a girl named Bloody Mary. A girl born with silver hair, crimson red eyes and a thirst for blood. She was born with mostly human genes mixed with Crobat genes. The result, a vampire." Rui's father told him.

"That's not possible! No one would just screw a Crobat!" Rui countered.

"That's what I thought too but they did. Mary has murdered so many people and sucked out their blood. We don't know what others will be like so I had to ban it and condemn anyone who breaks it to death." Rui's father told him.

"D-dad... your not actually going to kill me... are you?" Rui asked hesitantly.

"No... but your going to face a harsh punishment for what you've done." Rui's father answered.

-Present-

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. When I opened it, it was Beth.

"Beth? What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you that you will get this day off every week." Beth told me.

"Uh... what day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday. To remember you can either count the days you sleep or you can try to buy a calendar." Beth told me.

"Alright. Thank you Beth. I'll get you 550 dollars tomorrow." I told her with a smile.

Beth nodded, "You better." she replied before turning to leave.

I closed the door and went back to my mattress. I was free today... of all days... My dream... what was the name of that gardevoir? Silvia was it? Why does that name sound so familiar... like I've known it forever... Then that other name... Mary... Why..? Why does that name send chills up my spine. Even now, I feel like menacing eyes are watching me out of paranoia. Then there's the stuff about the Hybrids. What was so bad about them? His father said that the mixing genes caused strange births like Mary. A girl with Silver hair, crimson red eyes, and drinks blood. He called her a vampire but what does that even mean? I've never heard anything like that in my studies. As these questions ran through my mind, time seemed to fly by. I went to Good eats and ate a nice meal there. To my dismay, Dizzy wasn't there so I was completely surrounded by strangers. Alex was busy fucking his clients and I still don't have a clue where Drake is and if he's even alive. Not only that but I keep having these weird dreams where I can't see but hear conversations and arguments. Ugh. My head hurts... I need another Cheri Bomb. By the time I had finished, It was only 4:30 p.m. Alex was still busy and there was only one thing I wanted to do. I went back to our building and went to Drake's room. I needed to see if there was any change and there was. The hallway had a new set of footprints in the dust. They led right to Drake's room but when I went in, there wasn't any dust. Could Drake have gotten back or did someone else go into Drake's room? I decided to look around the apartment and noticed nothing was different except... his mattress. The back right corner was slightly higher than the others. That means... I picked up the mattress to find a pistol there. It was laying on it's left side and had blood sprayed on the right side. I picked it up and examined the weapon. Where could someone get this? They can't even be created anymore so how can someone find a working one. I messed with the gun until its clip fell out. When I picked it up, it's left side was open slightly to count the bullets. There were 9 bullets in total and three were missing. With a confused head tilt, I slid the clip back into the gun and placed it in my right pocket. Who knows... maybe I'll need it… With nothing else to do, I decided to head back to my room and waited for Alex. It was 5:30 so how long could it possibly take? My thoughts drifted back to the gun I found and I looked at it again. Either this thing is a hundred years old or someone in the Underground made this. The only question is how? How can they make this without the right materials. If someone found it then how did they keep it in good condition without getting discovered? Ugh. These questions hurt my brain. To pass the time I took a shower and went to talk to the Gatekeeper afterward.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Goodbye." She replied.

"Great. Nice conversation. We should do it again sometime." I retorted.

"Maybe when you have something interesting to say." Gatekeeper replied back.

I just shook my head and went back up to my room. What a fucking bitch. When I got to my door, I noticed Alex's room was open. I know it's rude but I looked in anyways. Alex was putting the money he earned from his jobs under his mattress. I guess that's safer than putting it on the counter next to the sink. I coughed to get Alex's attention.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got us two passes into Afterlife. Had to sleep with four Hybrid females..." Alex muttered.

I raised a brow, "Wait what?" I asked.

Alex just shook his head, "Never mind. Let's just get this over with." Alex told me.

With a step back, I allowed Alex to go by and lead the way to the club. On the way there, Alex explained a bit about Afterlife. It was an illegal club run by a bunch of Hybrids in an attempt to create a safe haven for their kind. Of course pokemon and humans go there but they're hybrid based. I don't know why Drake could have gone here but I guess we'll find out. The club itself was about six miles away from our apartments. It took us about an hour to finally get there. The way in was hidden in an alleyway with two Bisharp Hybrid's guarding the entrance. I'll admit, the way they looked did startle me but I quickly fixed my attitude. For Bisharp Hybrids, The top half of their heads, entire hands, and entire legs were all Bisharp based. The rest was human based. The one on the right had pale white skin while the one on the right had dark skin. As we approached them, they glared at Alex.

"Alex, didn't we tell you no last time you were here?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Yeah, so I fucked your bosses to earn this favor." Alex told them as he showed them two pieces of papers.

"Heh, the rumors are true. You are the biggest whore in your building." The pale skinned one retorted.

"I'm... I'm not a whore. I just do my job like everyone else." Alex mumbled.

"You looked like a whore to me. Look at yourself. All that skin showing just to attract customers." The dark one commented.

I glanced to see Alex was visibly upset because of the word whore being used to describe him, "Look, we have the passes signed by your bosses. Just let us in." Alex demanded.

They both shrugged with a chuckle, "We weren't stopping you. Go ahead. Welcome to Afterlife." The Dark one grinned.

They both grabbed two handles that were sticking out of the ground and opened a secret passage that led down a stone staircase. Alex nodded his thanks as he led me down the stairs. I glanced back up at the Bisharp Hybrids as they closed the floor behind us. As we walked down the stairs, the light started to get dimmer until music was heard. As we got closer, the music in turn got louder until we got to a metal door and opened it.

"Crawling in my skin! These wounds they will not heal! The Pokemon will fall, because they're confusing what is real!" A Zoroark Hybrid screamed as he sung.

"Ugh. It smells like sex, corruption and stupidity down here. We're definitely in afterlife." Alex commented.

I looked around to see that there were six different floors to Afterlife. On the first floor was a band of six pokemon who played the music for the club. As I looked at who was here, 70 percent were Hybrids of many varieties, 20 percent human and 10 percent pokemon. There were so many people here that it was hard to see virtually anything. The entire club was lit up with lights that were multicolored. Some light mixed red and green, other blue and yellow etc. The lights and music were highly disorienting and with all the people here. How will we find Drake here?

"Come on. We have to talk to Hybrid. He'll most likely know something. He always knows something..." Alex muttered.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Alex answered.

"Why unfortunately?" I questioned.

"Hybrid is an... interesting person. He lives through the information network. He always knows something about somebody. Not to mention he seems to know a lot about our history... somehow..." Alex muttered.

What does Alex mean by that? Our history as in me and him or does he mean something bigger?


	56. Ch 56 Afterlife Part 2

Ch. 56 Afterlife part 2

{Rui's point of view}

Alex and I made our way through the crowd in Afterlife. Some were dancing, others were spending time with someone they care about. The lights and music made it difficult to do anything. It felt like I was blind and deaf. I could see Alex yelling at me but I couldn't hear him. When we got through the crowd, we spotted a bathroom. We both had the same idea as we went in the bathroom. The music wasn't as loud and they had normal lights in the bathroom. Stalls were on the left side with urinals on the right side. The only other people in the room was a female Hybrid Zoroark making out with a human in an open urinal.

Alex closed, "Well, it's not perfect but at least we can talk in here." Alex commented.

"So... what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, we can either ask someone where to find Hybrid or we can cause a disturbance and have security take us to him." Alex told me.

I started to grin, "I have an idea." I replied.

Alex raised a brow as I opened the Bathroom door and walked out. I looked around until I saw a male human talking to a female Gardevoir Hybrid. What they looked like doesn't matter because...

I tapped his shoulder, "The fuck you want?" The guy asked.

I punched him across his face and laid him out, "Fuck you." I replied with a middle finger.

[Damn, that was pretty hot.] The Gardevoir Hybrid told me.

'Damn right babe. Say, you know where Hybrid is?' I asked in my mind with a flirty tone.

[Maybe~] The Gardevoir Hybrid replied.

'Tell me and I can definitely see you tomorrow for an hour session free of charge.' I told her as I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She blushed hard, [Uh... he's on the second floor in the VIP section like always.] She replied.

I changed my tone from flirty to uninterested, 'Alright. Tell the Gatekeeper and she might give a fuck.' I told her as I walked away from her, leaving her completely confused.

I approached Alex, "Yo, second floor, V I P section." I told him

"How the hell did you do that so fast?" Alex asked.

"Easy. I copied you. Your really good at flirting so I copied what you'd do but I added some badass spice to it. Some loser was hitting on a female Gardevoir Hybrid. I walked up to him, got his attention and knocked him the fuck out. This impressed the Gardevoir Hybrid so I decided to flirt and hit on her. She spilled the beans a lot faster than I expected." I shrugged.

"So... you gonna tap that ass or not?" Alex asked.

"If she finds out who I am then I will. Until then, let's just focus on our objective." I told him.

With a quick nod, me and Alex went back into the open club. The music and lights continued to make things difficult as we looked for the stairs to the lower floors. When I finally found the stairs, I had lost Jay. He was somewhere in that sea of bodies and I just couldn't find him. I headed back in to find him and when I did, it was really simple. He was surrounded by Hybrids looking for appointments with him as he wrote each of their names down. It was quite amusing to see him suffering from the effects of his clothes. Heh, that'll teach him to wear such revealing clothing.

"Who's next?" Alex sighed.

I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to follow me. The girls almost followed us but the sea of bodies caused them difficulty. Luckily, they gave up as we got to the stairs and went down to the second floor.

I started yelling into Alex's ear, "Where do you think the VIP section is!" I screamed.

"What!?" Alex screamed back.

"Ugh! The VIP Section!" I screamed louder.

"The D P section!? What the hell are you into!?" Alex Screamed.

"No! The VIP section!" I clarified.

"Hah! I know! I was just messing with you bro!" Alex yelled back.

I punched Alex's right arm in aggravation as we looked around on the second floor. There was a surprisingly low amount of people down here. Hm... it's probably because of the VIP section. After twenty minutes of searching, we almost gave up.

[Hey, you two.] A female voice told us.

'Yes?' I asked in my head.

A female Gothita Hybrid approached us, [Hybrid wishes to speak to you. Follow me.] The Gothita Hybrid told us.

'Well that's convenient. Lead the way.' I thought aloud.

With a proper bow, the Gothita Hybrid led the way until we reached a wall. It then occurred to me that I can see more as I realized that the walls were a rainbow of colors splashed on. Like there was a paintball fight and the wall lost. The Gothita Hybrid pressed her hand on the wall and it suddenly opened up. A rectangle was cut into the wall as the piece went up and revealed a separate room. We walked in and the door slid down to block our exit. I looked into the room we just entered and saw it was about 23 feet wide and 15 feet long. The room was dimly lit as we tried to examine it. In the room were three couches, each about 6 feet wide. They were a light tan color with soft leather exteriors. The floor was made of cement but painted black along with the walls and ceiling. There were at least 10 Hybrids and 2 humans in the room. The three couches were lined up on the back wall with a Gallade Hybrid laying on the middle one. The one of the left had the 2 humans sitting on it. One was a man wearing a black cloak and hood that hid his body. Next to him sat a 12 year old girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and a happy smile. She seemed to be bouncing with energy as she sat there. She wore an orange tank top with a white t-shirt underneath. For her lower half she wore a jean skirt with blackish blue sweatpants underneath. On her feet were pink sneakers she kicked around as she hummed. On the right couch were three Hybrids, one was Lopunny, an Emboar, and a Drapion. The other Hybrids were either Bisharp or Conkeldurr Hybrids.

We started walking until we heard, "Stop! That's close enough. You know, I never thought I'd see you again Alex." Hybrid spoke to us.

"Gr. I didn't want to but I had to. For my friend." Alex told him.

"So the little whore found a friend." I noticed Alex's fist clench tightly, "Who is he? Another whore like you?" Hybrid asked.

I decided to speak to talk attention off Alex, "My name's Rui." I noticed his eyes narrow at the sound of my name, "I'm looking for my friend Drake." I told him.

Hybrid got up and approached me, "Rui eh?" Hybrid asked as he examined me.

"Hm... Why are you..? hmph, it doesn't matter. You said your friend Drake right?" Hybrid asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for him." I answered honestly.

"Hm... I'm sorry to tell you this but you won't find him here or in this city for that matter." Hybrid told me as he turned to walk back to his couch.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last I checked, he escaped some time ago. Zane! Am I right?" Hybrid asked.

The cloaked human nodded, "Yes. He escaped last week." Zane answered.

"Wait what!? How can he escape? It's impossible!" Alex yelled.

"No it's not Alex. A dumb whore like you was never allowed to know but I'll tell you. The elevators are coded to be used by people with human DNA. For pokemon, that was a problem. The solution was us. Hybrids. We have both dna." Hybrid explained.

"Wait but pokemon can have human dna!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, it has to be exposed dna. You know? Hands and feet. Not hooks or claws." Hybrid clarified.

"Hm... so I can just leave if I get to one of these elevators?" I asked.

Hybrid laughed, "It's not that simple!" Hybrid yelled.

"Then how did Drake do it?" I asked.

"Easy, he paid us off. I'm the unnamed leader of the hybrids. They listen to me above the Matriarch. Several elevators are being guarded by my people so I give the word and they let some people through. The problem is... how much is your freedom worth to you? All I ask is two thousand dollars." Hybrid told me.

"T-Two thousand dollars! That outrageous!" I yelled.

"Your friend, Drake, made the money in less than a month. He must've worked that corner to perfection. Heh heh heh. Just like Alex." Hybrid mocked.

"Fuck you Hybrid!" Alex screamed.

"Hey... you wanna know why he's a good whore?" Hybrid asked.

"You better not, just shut the fuck up Hybrid!" Alex screamed.

"Your friend was resilient to his job at first. To punish him, they locked him in a room filled with horny pokemon for 12 hours. I remember opening the door! Hahahaha! He enjoyed it like the whore he is! Hahahahahaha!" Hybrid laughed.

I saw Alex clench his fists until they bled and screamed, "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I'M JUST STUCK WITH IT! SO EVERYTHING I DO IS TO COPE! I hate this city... but even if I escape, where would I go?"

I was shocked by Alex's outburst. The entire time I've been with him, he's always been positive about our situation. That all changed the second those Hybrids called him a whore. He must have a deep hatred for that word.

Hybrid stopped laughing, "Jeez, you didn't need to yell. So, Rui, do we have a deal?" Hybrid asked.

"Yeah... I'll get you two thousand dollars." I told him as we turned to leave.

"Hey!" Hybrid yelled.

I looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"I want to play a game." Hybrid grinned.

"No thanks." I replied.

"I wasn't asking. It's really simple. You have to guess the name I'm thinking." Hybrid smirked.

"Okay..?" I replied.

"The name I'm thinking of starts with an S. Can you guess what it is?" Hybrid asked.

"Um... Susan?" He shook his head, "Steve?" I asked.

"It's specifically a girl name so no." Hybrid hinted.

"Hm... Stephony?" I asked.

"Nope. The second letter is an I." Hybrid smiled.

"Um... Uh... Siara?" I guessed.

"Nope." Hybrid laughed, "You really don't know?" Hybrid asked.

"Know what? Screw this." I replied and turned to leave.

We couldn't find a way out, "Come on, just one more try." Hybrid urged.

"Ugh! I can't think of one!" I complained.

Hybrid sighed, "It has six letters." He hinted.

"I can't think of any!" I yelled.

"Then make one up!" Hybrid yelled.

"I'm not going to bother with this stupid shit!" I started rubbing the wall, looking for a hidden switch.

"Silvia... that was the name I was thinking of." Hybrid whispered.

I froze, "The name was Silvia?" I asked.

"Yes. Many years ago, a Gardevoir named Silvia was in love with a human. I don't know what exactly happened to them but I know that much." Hybrid told me.

I glanced at him to see a smirk painted across his face, "How do you know that?" I asked.

Hybrid smiled at that, "Maybe I'm lying, Maybe I'm guessing... or maybe we can go with the farfetched idea. Maybe I used to be a Hybrid from back then that got reincarnated here and got the memories back." Hybrid grinned.

"He's insane. Don't listen to him." Alex whispered.

I glanced back at Hybrid and deep down I knew. I knew he wasn't lying. He knows a lot more than he's saying. Only question is... what does he know exactly?

"There's a place so dark you can't see the end. The sky is cut back with nothing in the end. I try my best to see but instead my eyes bleed, as I try and lie to myself. I almost die as I fell to one knee. Then she came and picked me up. Her heart open and innocent until the sun rises up!" A Zoroark Hybrid sung.

"Then these eyes deem themselves open and it's dark again! From the top to the bottom! Bottom to top side by side! Far from my safety, the pictures were there. The memories escaped me so why should I care!" A male Gardevoir Hybrid sung.

"And the memories inside meeee! They're spread far enough! The darkness held me tightly! Until the sun rises uuuup!" The Zoroark sung.

"Then with the sun up and eyes shut; looking through the rust and rotten dust. A small light hits the floor and pulls over the light of pretend then these eyes reopen and she's dead again!" The Male Gardevoir sung.

"God damn these songs suck! What the heck is this!? Open mic night!?" I asked.

Alex poked my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at him as he pointed as a black and red poster that says 'open mic night. Let your band have a shot at being noticed.'

"...Let's just get the fuck out of here." I mumbled as he head towards the stairs.

Alex and I left the damn Afterlife and headed back to our building. With everything we've learned, there's a lot I need to think about. As an added bonus, I'll be able to talk to Alex about his wonderful love life. That seems like it'll give me a life of joy and happiness... When we walked into the lobby of our building, I immediately noticed the Gatekeeper was asleep.

"Hey... get me a cup of warm water..." I whispered to Alex.

Alex raised an eyebrow but did as I asked, "What are you going to do?" Alex whispered as he handed me a cup of warm water.

"Easy. I'm gonna pull an innocent prank." I replied with a grin.

I quietly walked over to the Gatekeeper's desk and placed the cup near her hand. Gently, I grabbed her right hand and placed it in the cup to touch the warm water. The Gatekeeper sighed but did exactly what I wanted her to do. She pissed herself as me and Alex ran to go up the stairs snickering.

When we were at the 21st floor, we heard this, "AH! What the fuck! Who did this!?" The Gatekeeper screamed.

"Run bro!" Alex urged.

We ran until we were in my room and locked the door. We sat on my mattress and started laughing hysterically.

"That was priceless!" Alex laughed.

"I know! Did you hear that scream!? She was so pissed!" I laughed.

My door got unlocked and kicked open as the Gatekeeper barged in, "Oh! You think your funny!? Huh!? Well what do you think of my prank? Oh, hello? What's that? Rui's banned from having a fridge? Okay." Gatekeeper picked up my fridge with Psychic.

Me and Alex barely had any time to dodge as she threw the fridge towards us. My fridge went through my window and made a large rectangular hole. I looked at it with my jaw dropped before looking at the Gatekeeper.

"I hope you enjoy sleeping with a window open. Good night!" The Gatekeeper screamed as she barged out.

"Damn... you think she killed someone?" Alex asked.

"Nah, we don't have a big enough budget to cover that." I replied.

"Budget? The fuck you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I ain't paying for some dumbasses funeral. Would it kill them to look up?" I asked.

"It certainly killed them for looking down." Alex joked.

"Uh... How long until you think I can get a new wall... and a new fridge?" I asked.

"You got a thousand bucks on you?" Alex asked.

"Uh... no? I only have like..." checks pockets, "Apparently 20 dollars. I've been robbed..." I told him.

"How can you have been..." Alex suddenly checks his pockets, "God damn it. I was robbed too! Wait... 20 bucks? Is this like a consolation prize? If it is, I ain't laughing." Alex groaned.

"Let's see. We got mugged, met an asshole who ran the place, saw some shit and shit accessories... yep. Afterlife is definitely a club." I commented.

"Sigh... yeah... Hey... I could help you with your money issue." Alex muttered.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yeah. Under my mattress I have about 1500 dollars. I was saving it for just in case and I guess it paid off. I'll make about 400 tomorrow so if you get 100, we'll be golden." Alex told me.

'Hm... this seems too convenient...' I thought to myself.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know... I want to see at least one person leave this city. I'm already used to the reality of living here so I'll be fine but... I do want you to find your friend and if leaving will help you, then I'll help you leave." Alex told me.

"You know... I may never come back..." I told him.

Alex shrugged, "Honestly, I'd rather you leave and never see you because you might live a better life. The reason? What's the difference if you might die here from one of our 'clients'?" Alex asked.

I frowned and looked down, "I guess your right..." I muttered.

Alex pat my shoulder, "You'll be fine. Get some sleep." Alex told me.

I nodded as he got up and left my room. I looked out the brand new hole in my wall and sighed. I laid down on my mattress and shivered as I tried to fall asleep.

-1000 years ago-

I was finally able to see in this dream but... it wasn't what I was expecting. I saw an older version on me laying on a bed. The bed was a single size with only a green knitted blanket covering the bottom half of his torso and down. His eyes were covered by bandages as he laid his head on a soft white pillow. Next to his bed was a Gardevoir that looked at him with worry painted on her face. They were silent for a long time before one of them finally spoke.

"Are you ok Silvia?" Rui asked.

Silvia gasped, [Am I ok? Sniffle. Master, you can't even see what they did to you!] Silvia yelled.

"Silvia... I told you not to call me that." Rui told her.

[I'm sorry master but... I'm just your servant...] Silvia muttered.

"No your not your..!" Rui started.

[Quiet! ...I'm sorry master but... I... Oh Arceus... They... Sniffle... Rui, they did this to you because of me. It's my fault.] Silvia cried.

"Please don't blame yourself. It's really mine. If I hadn't followed you into my bathroom we never would have..." Rui stopped.

Silvia blushed, [Had sex... Master... do you regret doing it with me?] Silvia asked with a dark blush.

Rui felt around with his left hand until he found and held Silvia's hand, "Never. I love you Silvia. Forever. No matter what. My love for you is burnt into my very soul. My very being. If my soul were to go into another, I'd still love you. I'd risk my life and do anything just to see your smiling face." Rui told her.

Silvia laid her head on his stomach and started sobbing, [Rui! Why do you care so much about a worthless servant like me!?] Silvia cried.

"Because your not worthless to me. To be honest, it feels like your the only real person that cares about me. Just with that, is enough to make me like you. Then when I saw your... body I just... um... I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. Why do you love me?" Rui asked.

[Because your the most important person to me.] Silvia told him.

Rui frowned, "Is it just because I'm your master?" Rui asked.

I couldn't see his face but I could tell Rui was hurt by those words, [No!] Silvia got on top of Rui and laid her forehead on his, [Your the most important person to me because I love you. Rui, your kind, sweet and loving. Just being around you makes me happy. If I only did those things because you were my master then would I ever call you by your name? Rui... you... your so special... Not even Arceus can compare to you.] Silvia told him.

Rui kissed her but missed her lips, "Damn it..." Rui muttered.

Silvia grabbed his head, [Here, let me.] Silvia kissed him, [Better?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah... Silvia... is there any way you can link our spirits?" Rui asked.

[Yes but it'll be painful.] Silvia told him.

"Then do it. I don't want to live another life without you. I love you. If there's a chance we can be together again then I want it. I know I'm being selfish but..." Rui was silenced by a kiss as Silvia impaled his chest with her chest shard.

[My shard is my heart and now it's touching yours. Our hearts contain our souls and now that they touched... we are bond mates.] Silvia told him.

"Bond mates?" Rui asked.

[Yes. We now have an unbreakable bond that will bind us together forever. Even after we did. Ugh... if only I could use my powers to heal you.] Silvia complained.

Rui grinned and said, "You can. I was going to surprise you."

[How?] Silvia asked.

Rui revealed a blue diamond, "I stole this from my father before he punished me. It has your powers in it. I want you to be my powerful bond mate." Rui told her.

[Oh Rui.] Silvia hugged Rui tightly as the dream faded.


	57. Ch 57 Escape

Ch. 57 Escape

(I hope you guys still are enjoying the story. Lately, I've been starting to get worried that you guys are losing a lot of interest in this story and I can understand why. With the characters you all know and love gone, you guys probably lost a lot of interest. As this story goes on there will be more characters to fill the void as we start to learn why this world has turned into what it was. Not to mention we'll learn more about the human society before the virus killed everyone)

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up to find my right leg hanging out of the hole in the wall. When I noticed, I freaked out and reeled my leg back into the room. I could feel my heart beating painfully in my chest at the reality of what could have happened. What if I fell out of my room as I was sleeping? After a series of deep breaths, I was finally able to calm down. I laid back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling as I remembered my dream. I could see only the bed Rui was laying on with the Gardevoir next to it. He... looked exactly like me except older. How he even acted seemed like me too except he grew up in a different environment. Could this really be a dream of the past? His dad... I can't believe his dad did that to him... He left his son blind and broken. I got up and went to take a shower. As I did, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. That's not a good thing... I tried my best to ignore it until I heard keys get dropped. How did someone get in my apartment!? I quickly grabbed a towel and got out of my bathroom. I looked around to see everything was normal except... Drake's key is gone! I quickly dried off and ran to my door to find it open a bit. The keyhole that was cracked as I noticed that someone used their claws to pick it. Either a pokemon or a Hybrid did this and... fuck! It's heading for Drake room! I ran back to my mattress and put my clothes on, as well as the pistol I found, before running out of my apartment. I ran past some of the other prostitutes as I ran to the staircase. I needed to get to Drake's room before whoever took my key does. When I got to Drake's floor, I noticed that it was a lot darker then it used to be. I kept my right hand on my right pocket to grab the gun in case I needed it. The lights in the hallway shone dimly as I walked through it until I reached Drake's room. The door was wide open and everything was cut up or thrown around. Someone was obviously looking for something. I walked in and started looking around for anything. Drake's mattress was flipped to be laying against his wall. After a couple minutes of looking around, I couldn't find anything. I laid Derek's mattress back down and noticed a crack in the wall behind it. That wasn't there before... was it? I inspected the strange crack before rubbing it to feel it start to crumble. I looked around for a moment before punching the wall. I pulled my hand back and wiped the dust off it before looking back in the hole. A small black leather book laid there in the wall. I quickly grabbed it and tried to open it when I heard something from behind me. I looked behind me but there was no one there. I quickly got up and decided to leave. Ever since I stepped foot on this floor, I felt like there's something wrong with it. That feeling grew worse when I heard something behind me again. I turned to see that something fell from the ceiling onto all fours. It snarled as opened it's eyes to look at me. This being had Mightyena fur covering it's entire body with a Snout larger than a Mightyena. It bared its teeth as it drooled and snarled at me. A large puffy gray tail protruded from its backside. It took one pawstep towards me and I pulled out the gun. I noticed it narrow its eyes as I pointed it at this intruder. I couldn't stop my hand from shaking as I felt panic rise in me. Then, it stood up. The amount of shock I must've expressed was a new level. It looked like a Mightyena Hybrid but it wasn't. It seemed to grin at me behind charging. I pulled the trigger and shot it in the arm. It growled as it kept charging and shoulder bumped me out of the way. I was flung back first into Drake's refrigerator and fell onto my stomach. The monster ran out of the apartment and disappeared into the hallway. I struggled to my feet and went into the hallway. I looked around but the creature was gone. Where the heck did it go?

"What the heck was that think?" I asked myself.

Honestly, I was expecting someone to answer me but no one did. The entire hallway was dead silent. I need to talk to Beth about this.

-3 hours later-

I was coming back to the Apartments from a job. The client had me stay there for two hours and it was... stressful. She was a Scyther and trust me, those scythes hurt like hell. I cut my right index finger on one and had to pause momentarily to cover it up. It only took a minute so we got back into the process quickly. As I walked back, I couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. What the heck was that thing? When I entered the lobby, Gatekeeper wasn't there like she normally is. Where did she go? With a shrug, I head back down to Beth's room to give her the money. When I entered the room I found both of them relaxing in Beth's hot tub.

I felt my eye twitch asking, "So, the gatekeeper is on vacation? It must be great to be you right?"

She just shrugged and relaxed, "Put the money on my bed and leave." Beth told me.

With a disapprove head shake, I walked over to Beth's bed and place 1100 dollars on it. I glanced at them as I left the room. It really isn't fair that they get to have all the fun in the world. Sometimes, I really hate those two.

"Wait, how much do you make?" Beth asked.

"1300 dollars." I answered as I opened her door.

"Nice. You kept 200 right?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I don't want you stealing more than you make. Oh, and why were you at Afterlife?" Beth asked.

"I needed to find out some things about a friend. That's why." I told her honestly.

"Is he telling the truth?" Beth asked the Gatekeeper.

"Yeah." Gatekeeper confirmed.

"Alright, then why did you hit on a Gardevoir Hybrid?" Beth asked.

I grinned and glanced at her, "Because she was so hot and sexy." I lied with my tongue sticking out at Beth.

"That was a lie." Gatekeeper laughed.

Beth chuckled, "Yeah, I kind of figured. Alright. Get out of here." Beth ordered.

I shook my head with a smile before leaving Beth's room and headed back to my room. I have 220 dollars... is Alex really going to give me the 1800 I need? As I wondered this, a knock was heard from my door. I was laying on my mattress so I got up and stretched. The hole in my wall was gone now. They must've fixed it while I was gone. These pokemon really do work fast. As I walked over to the door, the black leather notebook I found, caught my eye. I left it on the counter and I don't know if I should show it to Alex... I decided to take the safe approach and hid the notebook under my mattress. The knocking persistently as I walked leisurely to my door.

When I opened it, Alex was there and he was drenched in sweating, "Rui, I got the money!" Alex panted.

"Yeah... and you gotta work out. We all need to stay fit these days." I told him.

"Can you. Pant. Not be a douche?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, can't hear you. My swag's too loud." I joked.

He shook his head, "Bro, we need to go to Afterlife in like twenty minutes. I'm too exhausted to go now." Alex told me.

"You should probably take a shower. You smell like ass man." I told him.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Alright, When I'm done, we're going. Be ready." Alex told me.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." I replied.

Alex left the room and I decided to read the Black Leather Notebook. The first page was covered in writing. This was Drake's diary. This entry was about the day he first came here.

Here's what it said, "Today was my first day... I never told Rui that I was graduating... To be honest, I didn't want him to be scared. We've always been there for each other but now... I bet he's freaking out... Am I a bad person for not telling him? Should I be punished for it? No one can answer these questions... My first client was a Rhydon... Man, when I hear someone say 'it's like fucking a wall.' I'll have to tell them straight up. Fuck a Rhydon and you'll definitely know what fucking a wall feels like. My apartment looks like crap but hey... I'm on my own now... yay... God I'm lonely... Everyone on my floor is so... distant. My neighbors seem to never make any noise... actually, I've never seen one leave their apartment or even go in. I need to talk to the gatekeeper on a room change." The page ended.

"Hm... So he knew but never told me?" I asked myself before throwing the notebook, "Freaking asshole..." I curled up and hugged my knees.

As I laid there, I kept glancing at the notebook and sighed. I went to retrieve the notebook and sat on my mattress. I opened it and continued to read.

I turned to the second and third page, the bottom right corner had a blood thumbprint, "It's been about 6 days now... I miss Rui. He was the only person I talked to since I was five and now that he's gone... I feel empty. I need someone to talk to because my clients are horny bitches and my neighbors are like ghosts. Hell, I actually want someone to bang on my door. Anything to have some kind of human interaction! ...I'm continuing this since I stopped writing 2 hours ago. I think I found a place to go and meet some new people. It's a secret club so they probably won't let me in. I'm going to ask around on how to get in. I need some kind of escape from this... deaf prison I seem to be trapped in. To make it worse, I think my neighbors aren't being quiet. I think they're disappearing. I met one of them today and he told me about how his neighbor disappeared last night. To make it worse but one of his friends disappeared too. I'm getting worried, what if I disappear? The damn Gatekeeper won't let me change my room. Maybe Rui will let me crash in his place. It'll be like how we lived in school. Hopefully he won't be mad at me. I wanted to tell him but I... didn't have the courage so I'm writing it in this book. I found the perfect place to hide this as well as my special treasure." I stopped reading momentarily.

'Special treasure?' I thought but shook my head.

I continued reading, "Rui's never seen it but I have a necklace with a ring attached to it. I like to think it was a gift from my parents, whoever they were. It has a blue gemstone on it and some kind of writing inscripted on the inside. I can't read it sadly but maybe one day I can... if I get out of here that is." the writing ends.

'Hm... special treasure... should I go check to see if it's there?' I wondered.

Knocking interrupted my thoughts, as I realized Alex must've finished his shower already. With a groan, I hid the notebook under my mattress and went to the door. When I opened it, I found Alex holding 1800 dollars and I pulled out my 200 dollars needed.

"Well, this is fortunate. I thought we were going to be a hundred short." Alex murmured.

"Yeah, we would if it wasn't for the fact my client wanted me for 2 hours. It was a lucky break I guess." I shrugged.

Alex just shook his head as he started to lead me back to Afterlife. It felt weird as we walked because I may never come back... I may never come back... Oh crap. That means I'll never be able to finish reading Drake's diary! Damn it! Ugh... Oh well, I might end up getting caught so if I do, then at least I'll be able to finish it. On our way there, I noticed that Alex looked aggravated. He must still be angry about being called a whore... The Bisharp Hybrid guards were there again and gave us a hard time. I actually had to grab Alex in order to stop him from trying to hit them. He can't let what others say bother him or else he'll get murdered for picking the wrong fight. When we got into Afterlife, I immediately noticed that there was no music playing. Thank Arceus. Maybe I'll actually be able to hear myself think. We went down to the second floor and waited outside the VIP section.

"Are you here to see Hybrid?" The Gothita Hybrid from before asked as she approached us.

"Yes. Is he here?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately. However, he will be here soon. You can wait in the VIP room for him if you want." She told us as she opened the door to the VIP section.

We thanked her before walking in and noticed that the only person in the room was that girl with long black hair. She smiled and waved at us as we came in.

"Hi!" She greeted happily.

"Hi?" I replied cautiously.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

She looked down with a frown, "I don't know my name... Zane found me a few days ago and took me in." The girl answered.

"Zane?" I asked.

"The cloaked guy. He's really smart. He knows a lot about the old world." She answered.

I flinched, "The old world!?" I asked.

"Yeah. He says that life wasn't always like this. Sorry but it's a secret! Hahahaha!" she laughed.

I glanced at Alex, "What is Zane? Is he a Hybrid?" Alex asked.

"No, he's not. He's human. He looks human... if you can get him to take off the cloak." The girl told us.

"This is strange. These people know something and they won't be straightforward." I whispered to Alex.

"That's normal. They don't have to tell us anything. It's not like we can threaten them." Alex whispered back.

"Even if you would, I'd recommend against it." a new deep male voice told us.

The cloaked man, Zane, walked between and past us, "If we do you'd kill us right?" I asked.

"Most likely however... that might not be any good. Sure we'll be rid of you but for how long?" Zane asked.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Zane raised an arm and waved his hand uninterested, "You'll find out in time Rui. People like us normally do but some lives never learn from past mistakes." Zane whispered as he sat next to the girl.

I bit my lip before yelling, "Tell me what you know! You and Hybrid know something! I want to know what it is right now!"

Zane started laughing, "You never change. Your looks, your attitude... even who you love..." Zane grinned.

I was going to yell some more but Alex stopped me, "Rui, your playing into their hands. They're trying to trick you. There's no way these guys can know anything about the past." Alex told me.

"Oh? Of course you would say that Alex, you have no connection to any of this. However... Rui has a lot of connection to this. I don't want to tell you a lot but I'll tell you this. Every Rui wants to live a normal carefree life. A life where he can just relax and have a normal family. That's the only way his spirit will move on but... one thing or another stops that. The root of it is..." Zane grinned, "A secret. I never will tell that one." Zane told us.

I was about to yell but I stopped myself and found myself asking, "Wait... are you saying I'm doomed?"

Zane shook his head, "Doomed isn't really applicable here. If you die you'll just be reborn." Zane told me.

I was going to answer but Alex grabbed me and shook me, "Are you retarded!? Your actually buying into this bull crap!? He hasn't even given you one reason to believe him!" Alex yelled.

I was going to argue but I stopped. He was right. What proof is there that I was reincarnated multiple times. They really could be messing with my head.

"Your right... I'm sorry Alex." I told him.

"Oh? So you really did get the two thousand like I requested." Hybrid spoke from behind us.

I looked at him, "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Easily. Information is my business. Nothing happens without my knowledge. Well... except for one thing." Hybrid grinned.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Someone found Drake's diary..." He looked straight at me, "Who could've possibly found it?" Hybrid asked.

"Um... I have no idea." I lied.

Hybrid smiled with a mock laugh before shrugging, "You never change. Anyways. It's all set. Give me the two thousand and you can leave the Underground." Hybrid told me.

'Just like that? There has to be a catch.' I thought.

"How will he leave?" Alex asked.

"Some of my Hybrids are in charge of guarding a certain elevator. Currently, they're all taking an hour break. Since the elevators specifically need human dna to work, you can use it. The pokemon aren't able to follow unless one of us helps them. That'll give you at least an hour head start to run." Hybrid told us.

I walked towards him and said, "Alright. Let's do this then."

Hybrid chuckled as he led me out of Afterlife and directed me towards the elevator. It was about a twenty minute run as I ran through the city. Many people and pokemon stared at me in wonder as I ran. That is... until they noticed that I was running for an elevator...

"He's running for the northeast elevator!" An Excadrill yelled.

I looked behind me to find the Excadrill chasing me. Then I noticed a foot get extended and tripped the Excadrill. I ran faster as I began to realize the real risk to this. How could I be so stupid? He only freed up the elevator! That means that... oh Arceus damn it! I have to reach the elevator before a pokemon kills me! I looked ahead to see a Gardevoir standing in front of the open elevator. He extended his hand to attack me but suddenly fell when a human 'tripped'. I jumped over their bodies and got into the elevator. I looked to see that Excadrill using drill run as I pressed the button to go up. The doors closed and his attack dented the door so much it hit me. The back of my head slammed into the wall behind me. I felt my body drag along the wall as I fell down to a sitting position. My head was in pain but suddenly I felt a chill. The elevator air started to get colder as it got closer to the surface. I started to be able to see my own breath as I rubbed my arms for warmth. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Could it be a Froslass? No... there aren't any ghost types in the Underground... Well... that I know of. The elevator finally reached the surface and when it opened I was met with even colder air. The sight could be described as a white wonderland. I stepped out and looked at the sky for the first time. The sun... the clouds... the endless blue... I... I did it... I'm on the surface! Then I realized how cold it was and felt like I was turning into ice. I looked back at the elevator and thought of my options. If I go back they'll... kill me or hypnotize me for sure. If I continue, I may freeze to death before finding...

'If you die you'll just be reincarnated again.' Zane's words echoed in my mind.

I looked at the white covered forest and floor. I remember learning about this... It's Winter. This is snow... It looks so beautiful but I'm going to die if I don't run. When I took my first step, the elevator went back underground. There's no turning back now. So I ran. My clothing was nowhere near proper for this weather. As I ran, what little warmth it produced started to spread throughout my body. The cold numbed the pain of my strained muscles as it helped me run longer than I should. I then walked onto something that cracked as I realized there weren't any trees in a straight path. ...oh shit. The floor shattered underneath me as I fell into an ice covered river. From where I used to be standing, the current was forcing me right. I could see, feel, or hear as I was forced along the rapid current. Suddenly, I was thrusted out of the water as the river led to a waterfall. I started screaming as I fell and landed on my legs. I heard a snap and that was it, I was done. My screams became shrieks as the pain surged throughout my body. I curled my body as the cold and pain took me. I heard someone approach as I finally passed out from either the pain or the cold. I never should have came to the surface. I was an idiot... If I had known what was going to happen, I'd have been more prepared. Now I'm going to die.


	58. Ch 58 The Surface

Ch. 58 The Surface

-1000 years ago-

{Rui's point of view}

I only saw the older version of me again as he laid on a bed. The bandages were gone, revealing his blind eyes with vertical scars on them. The Gardevoir he loved was sitting on a stool next to him. She held a bowl of soup and was trying to feed him.

She took some soup in a spoon and tapped it on his lips, [Come on Master, you need to eat.] Silvia told him.

Rui didn't open his mouth as he at nothing before saying, "Silvia... I'm sorry for being so useless..."

[Master, your not useless.] Silvia told him sternly.

"Yes I am, look at me. I can never walk again and I can never see again. You even gasp at how ugly I am now when I took off the bandages." Rui told her.

[I... I admit, your blindness did surprise me... but that doesn't mean I think your ugly!] Silvia yelled.

Rui frowned sadly as he turned his head to look at her even though he'll never be able to see her, "Silvia... I'm useless. You have to do everything for me. Hell, I can't even pleasure your body anymore." he started crying, "I don't want to live this life anymore. It's useless. I'm just a burden and I can't even become king anymore. I failed us. I planned on removing the ban so we can be together openly but look at what happened. I fucked up. Heck, my one chance to repay you for everything you've done failed. How was I supposed to know that the crystal I stole was for your mother's powers. Not yours." Rui sobbed.

[Rui...] Silvia held his hand, [Do you remember what we are?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget. You said that we're bond mates." Rui told her.

Silvia kissed his hand, [Forever and ever.] Silvia told him.

Rui looked away scornfully, "There is no forever and ever. We're going to die one day and it'll be over." Rui told her.

Silvia looked down sadly, [Tell me. Do you want me to leave you and never come back?] Silvia asked.

Rui looked at her in shock, "Of course not!" Rui yelled.

[Rui, I can see your emotions perfectly. You hate me because it's my fault your like this.] Silvia told him.

"No! I love you Silvia!" Rui yelled.

[I'm sorry master but you cannot lie to me. You regret being my bond mate.] Silvia told him as she got up.

"No! Silvia please! Don't leave me!" Rui begged.

Silvia ignored him and left the room, leaving behind a devastated Rui. Rui laid on his bed shocked that Silvia just left him and it was his fault. Rui did the only thing he could do, cry. She just left but he already felt miserable. Then came another figure. A girl with silver hair and piercing red eyes. She stood at 5 foot 8 as she twirled a strand of stray hair. She wore a tight red t-shirt with bloody jeans as she looked at the boy. Her skin was a lot paler then it should be as her fangs protruded from her mouth.

"My, my. This was an unforeseen turn of events. You somehow pushed away the only person that loved you." The girl told him.

"Who are you? Ugh. And why do you smell so... bad?" Rui asked.

"My name's Mary and I smell like this because I drink blood. I'll be blunt, I originally came here for your blood but... I think I have a better Idea for you." Mary told him.

"What do you plan to do?" Rui asked.

"I'll answer after you answer this. Do you want your little girlfriend back?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I do." Rui told her.

Mary grinned, "Then that's what I can do. If you... pledge your allegiance to me. Then I'll heal you back to perfect health." Mary told him.

Without hesitation, Rui answered, "Yes. I pledge my allegiance to you."

Mary smiled and helped Rui to a sitting position, "Alright, you have to come with me then." She wrapped his arm around her neck and smelled his neck, "Sniff. Mm. Blood. Sweet blood. I can smell it. It's enough to make a man sick." Mary whispered demonically.

Rui wasn't fazed, "Come on. Enough about my royal blood." Rui told her.

Mary just grinned evilly as she picked Rui up and carried him out.

-Present-

I was really surprised when I woke up but not only because I was alive. Something was laying with her body on top of me. When I opened my eyes, I found my face mere inches from a Gardevoir's face. She was staring at me with a mix of curiosity and happiness. I felt her arms wrapped around me with her leg draped across mine to effectively hook me. Was she trying to keep me warm?

"Uh... hi?" I blushed.

"Gardevoir?" She asked.

I was confused, "You can't speak human?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Gardevoir Gar." she answered.

I frowned, "Hey, I can't understand your language either." I told her.

I looked down my body to see she was using her dress like a blanket... wait... I looked underneath to see my suspicions were correct. I looked back up at her face and blushed darkly.

"Gardevoir?" she asked.

'She's so casual about this... wait. I'm on the surface... I'm on the surface and a Gardevoir saved my life... These must be wild Gardevoir. So... are they kinder?' I wondered.

She smiled warmly at me, "Gardevoir Garde~" She giggled.

"I really wish I knew what you were saying. By the way, thank you. For saving my life." I told her.

She blushed at that and nuzzled my cheek, sending happiness throughout my body, "Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir." she told me.

I blushed as she nuzzled my cheek. Why was I suddenly feeling this happiness? This Gardevoir... who is she? I noticed that only our legs were really covered as my eyes wandered to her chest blade. I saw her breasts bright as day as they nearly rubbed against my arm. Then she hugged me tighter and I felt her nipple on my arm. I blushed hard as she hugged me tightly.

"Gardevoir!" She giggled.

"I... uh... Sigh, no clue what you just said." I was completely lost.

I have no clue what's going on. Why can't she use telepathy to talk to me? Could it be that she can't communicate with humans? That could be the case since the only humans on the surface are me and... Drake! I need to find... oh who am I kidding. There's no way I could ever find Drake. I know nothing about the surface. I'd just end up wandering in the cold until I die. With how little we know, he's probably dead unless he was saved by wild pokemon too. The Gardevoir stopped the hug and got up. I got a good view of her body before she picked up her dress and put it on. I could feel my own blush and I didn't even know why. I've seen plenty of pokemon naked so why am I blushing to her? The Gardevoir smiled happily as she extended a hand to me. I was hesitant at first but I grabbed it and got pulled up. I looked around to see that we were inside a small house made of mud and twigs. The air felt so warm as I noticed that there was a tiny door. Since it was closed, our breathing must've kept the inside warm. She beckoned me to follow her as she opened the door and revealed a tiny clearing full of these building. Besides her, there were 4 other Gardevoir, 3 Ralts and a few eggs. In the center was a large fire that had the eggs around it. That must be how they keep the eggs warm during the winter. I was a little scared to leave the house but Gardevoir gently held my hand. I looked at her to see she was giving me an encouraging smile. With a nervous blush, I stepped out and noticed them all look at me. Curiosity filled their gaze as they all looked at me with interest. So this little group has 3 female Gardevoir, 2 males, 2 male Ralts and 1 female Ralts. Huh. An even 50, 50. Interesting. As I looked around, I quickly noticed that everyone's stare turned to my hand. I looked to see I was still holding the Gardevoir's hand and let go of it. She looked at me a little sad so I just sighed and held it again. She instantly smiled and held my hand tightly.

A female Gardevoir, with her mate behind her, approached me, [So, your the human she brought back. How are you feeling?] The Gardevoir asked.

"I feel great. A little embarrassed to be honest but great. How did she bring me back?" I asked.

[Your friend found you after hearing your screams of pain. She found you on the brink of death. We weren't sure if you'd survive but miraculously, you did survive.] The Gardevoir told me.

"So, where am I?" I asked.

[This is our home. We've lived here for a couple of years. I'm the eldest Gardevoir, you may call me Nashandra.] Nashandra told me.

"Wait, but Gardevoirs are supposed to only tell their mates their names. Isn't it a part of your culture?" I asked.

The Gardevoirs shuffled nervously, [That's... only for the black ritual Gardevoirs... We don't like to speak of them since they abandoned us long ago. We're not twisted like them. Our culture is very different from theirs.] Nashandra told me.

"Oh... ah, sorry for bombarding you with questions but one more. Why can you talk to me but she can't?" I asked.

Nashandra smiled, [That's because she's very young. She just evolved into a Gardevoir three days ago. Though, she could be too shy to talk to you telepathically.] Nashandra told me.

"Shy?" I glanced at her to see her looking at me with a blush, "Hm... I think I know why now." I whispered.

[She'll talk to you eventually. Your happy to stay here with us. We've only had Gardevoir here so it might do us some good to have new company.] Nashandra told me.

"Thank you." I replied.

Nashandra nodded towards the Gardevoir next to me. With nothing else to say, Nashandra walked over to the fire and sat next to the eggs. I looked up at the sky to see it was filled with clouds but they didn't block the sun. Feeling the sunlight hit me... it still felt like I was in a dream. The Gardevoir next to me starting to pull me to follow her. We sat down next to fire but across from Nashandra. I stared at the sky some more as I took in what happened to me. I glanced at the Gardevoir sitting next to me. She saved my life and I'm grateful to her. She looked at me and I noticed that she seemed to be happier when I look at her.

"Can you tell me your name please? My name's Rui." I told her.

She smiled at me, "Gardevoir." She replied.

"You must know telepathy. Please?" I begged.

[Silvia...] She answered.

I froze, "What?" I asked.

[My name is Silvia.] She repeated.

"Oh... that's a cute name." I smiled.

[You seem shocked by my name.] Silvia told me.

"Sorry, I just never expected it to be so... cute." I told her.

She blushed at that, [Oh. Thank you.] She smiled.

"Your welcome... Um... why did you keep me in your home when you saved me?" I asked.

[I didn't want you to get cold again.] Silvia told me.

"You could have left me by the fire after healing me." I told her.

[But you could've rolled into it or what if it went out?] Silvia countered.

I blushed but raised a brow, "Oh? Then why drape your naked body across me and use your gown as a blanket for us?" I asked.

The other Gardevoirs looked at us. I probably shouldn't have said that aloud.

Silvia had a deep blush before replying, [I just wanted you to stay warm. Plus, I think you enjoyed it. Hmph.]

She started pouting, "Sorry but it was just a little weird that you were rubbing your body on mine so willingly. I'm a complete stranger and yet..." I started blushing.

Silvia held me hand and led me around their little camp. The buildings, like I mentioned earlier, were best descriped as igloos in a sense. They were a small circular dome made from mud and twigs. The mud must be used to keep the outside temperature from affecting the inside. It was a pretty smart design all in all. It may not look nice but I rather live in that with Silvia then be alone in my apartment. I glanced at Silvia and noticed that she looked different to me. I don't know what it was but... she was distinct yet an exact replica of a Gardevoir. As we walked around, I heard my stomach growl. Silvia started laughing to my dismay and embarrassment. She gripped my hand tightly as she led me back to her hut. Once inside, she walked to the back, across from the door, and opened a small square. Inside was a bunch of snow that had berries mixed with it. They must use the snow as a fridge to keep the berries from going bad. Since it's winter, the berries must not grow so they have to store some to last. She gave me a few oran, pecha, and cheri berries. I noticed that it was very dark in her home and yet I can see perfectly. That's extremely strange but my stomach came first. I sat down, with her next to me, and ate. It was... awkward to say the least. I'm so used to eating with no one staring that her gaze caused me to pause at times. With a smile, I held one hand with a few berries to her. She blushed with a smile but didn't grab the berries with her hands. Instead she knelt her head down and started eating them out of my hand. I blushed hard as I looked away and continued eating. When there weren't any left, she grabbed my wrist much to my surprise. I looked at her to see her start licking the palm of my hand. She gave me this look that could only be described as adorable. Her small tongue trailed down my index finger until she started sucking on it. My blush covered my entire face as I finished my berries. Her eyes never stopped looking at me as she sucked on my finger. Her tongue swirled around my tongue until she stopped and took her mouth off my first.

I was so red that I could feel heat radiating off my face, "Um... what was that for?" I asked.

[I was curious.] Silvia told me.

"About what?" I asked.

[About how you taste.] Silvia whispered.

I shuddered when she whispered that, "Uh... I... I'm full so maybe we should..." I stopped when she started rubbing my arm.

She leaned in and rubbed her cheek against mine. The feeling started spreading pleasure throughout my body as she wrapped her arms around me. There was no denying it. This was the Gardevoir that ensnared all the other me. Now I can see why... The feelings she gives me are... incredible. I can feel my heart beating faster from every action she does. When she pulled back, she caressed my cheek with a sweet smile. My response, a gentle kiss on her lips that she eagerly accepted. How did she seduce me so easily? I never felt this way towards anyone before. Was this love? Do I even know what that truly is? Silvia gently pushed me onto my back as she kissed me. This didn't feel like it does when I was with a client. It feels so much more real with the way she looks at me and kisses me.

I pulled back from the kiss, "I think this is far enough. Pant." I panted.

Silvia smiled and kissed me again, [Trust me~] She whispered.

Silvia slid her tongue into my mouth which shocked me at first but I eagerly licked her tongue. Is she really young? If so, how does she know how to seduce me like so? I can feel her hands rubbing my body like an expert. She then slid a hand into my pants earning a virgin like gasp from me. I knew I wasn't a virgin but I might as well have been. It was like she knew exactly what to do to me. She gripped the bottom of my shirt and started pulling up.

"We only met like an hour ago. Are you su..." she silenced me with a kiss before forcing my shirt over my head.

Silvia started to take her dress off and I couldn't help but blush more. She dropped her dress aside and got on top of me with a passionate kiss.

[I feel like I've known you forever.] Silvia whispered.

I pulled back, "I do to..." she kissed me again to silence me.

Her hands reached down to grip my pants and tugged on them. I picked myself up a bit to allow her to take them and my undergarments off. I leaned up to lick her breasts before taking her left nipple in my mouth. Silvia rubbed the back of my head encouragingly as she stroked my area. Every time my eyes met hers, I couldn't help but blush and look away. Silvia... what is it that makes me unable to resist you... I can't even regret doing this with you. She pulled me into another kiss as she slid down on my member. I moaned into her mouth and it grew louder as she went back up and slammed down. She rode me for a minute before I laid Silvia on her back and thrusted myself deeper. She hugged me tightly, her chest blade cutting me slightly, as I fucked her. I kissed her neck as I started thristing faster. Just as I got close to release, she forced me out of her and got on her hands and knees. I grabbed her hips and slid myself back inside her. She turned her head to smile at me as I thrusted into her wet folds. As I gripped her hips I couldn't help but notice how wonderful Gardevoir hips are... It's probably like this so that when they lay the egg it won't kill the mother... But... I... I love how they look on Silvia. Her body is so... beautiful. I picked up her left leg and drove myself even deeper inside her. She felt amazing... Doing this out of love... even if it might be fake... still feels so much better then doing it for money. I feel like... like someone actually loves me instead of a... piece of meat... I started losing myself as I went faster and harder. Silvia's insides started to tighten up until it forced out my release and milked me of my cum. Exhausted, I fell onto my right side and panted hard. Silvia fell forward and panted hard as well but I still saw her area. A mix of our essence started to drip out of her. She struggled to crawl over to me and laid next to me. I stared into her eyes and I don't know why but... I kissed her and started crying. I was so happy... But why? Why was that?

[Rui... I used to be alone.] Silvia whispered as we kissed.

I pulled back, "Really?" I asked.

[Yeah. Before I found you, I never had a friend or someone to love. I'm glad you were both.] Silvia whispered.

I blushed, "You seduced me into it." I countered.

[No, you didn't really fight back. You actually wanted it.] Silvia replied.

I looked away, "Maybe..." I blushed.

She caressed my cheek, earning a gasp from me, [I love you Rui.] she whispered.

"Silvia... we've only known each other for..." she kissed me again but I fought out of this one, "You can't keep silencing me with kisses!" I yelled with an intense blush.

[Rui... I shared your dream last night. I know that memory.] Silvia told me.

I stared at her in shock, "You do!?" I yelled.

[Yes. That was a memory from over a thousand years ago.] Silvia whispered.

"A thousand years!?" I asked.

[Yes.] Silvia answered.

"Is that why you did this? To take advantage of me!?" I demanded.

She laided her forehead against mine, [Do you think I took advantage of you?] Silvia asked.

"You got yourself wet and made me see you naked!" I suddenly yelled but then gasped, "W-... why did I say that?" I asked myself.

Silvia kissed me, [Rui, we may not remember anything but we still... well I still... love you.] Silvia blushed.

I pulled her into a hug and rubbed my cheek against hers, "This... is a kiss in Gardevoir culture correct?" I asked.

Silvia blushed more, [Y-yes, how did you know?] Silvia asked.

"When you did it to me, I felt a plethora of emotions go into me." I answered.

Silvia smiled, [Alright. We need to get dressed and tell the others that we're mates!] Silvia yelled happily.

I blushed but nodded, "Okay." I agreed.

'I wonder... can I live here with her... forever?' I wondered.


	59. Ch 59 Our Bond

Ch. 59 Our Bond

(Well… some of you guys might get disappointed but this is necessary for the story. I hope you guys continue to like this story.)

{Rui's point of view}

After we got cleaned up, we went out to tell everyone that we're mates now. No one was surprised and I can't blame them. Silvia was basically throwing herself onto me. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I can see a bit more clearly on why the other me all liked her. She just has 'that'. That aura that just draws you in and makes you never regret it. I went to go get water after having a heated debate with Silvia. She was worried that I'll drown or freeze to death if I go. I, on the other hand, wanted to be useful in some way. Silvia is following me right now and thinks I don't notice her. She's so cute when she hides behind trees and thinks I can't see her dress. I do love that she cares about me but she's already being overprotective. To bring water back, they gave me a small wooden bucket with a metal strap. When I finally reached the river, I noticed that there wasn't any ice. I decided to shrug it off as I dipped the bucket into the river. After taking it out, full of water mind you, I decided to look in the water at my reflection. As I did, I blinked and saw myself with crimson red eyes with X pupils while sporting a sadistic grin. I rubbed my eyes in shock and looked back to see my reflection back to normal. I was a bit scared after seeing that but decided to ignore it.

"Hey Silvia!" I yelled.

[Ah! When did you notice me?] Silvia asked as she came out from behind a tree with a nervous pouting face.

"Since the beginning. Come on. Walk beside me please." I smiled.

Silvia smiled and gladly walked beside me. I held her hand and as we walked, I honestly felt like the happiest man in the world. In just a few short hours, this Gardevoir was able to turn my life around. It's like she's magical. However, through all the fun, I was getting tired. I needed to get some rest. I... also want to see if I'll dream some more. After placing the bucket near the fire, I walked over to Silvia's home. Silvia rubbed my back to which I gave a happy smile to. I laid my head on her shoulder as she opened the door to her home and I walked in.

I saw her start to take off her dress, "You don't have to use your dress as a blanket you know." I blushed.

[Maybe I just want to feel my body against yours.] Silvia smirked.

I blushed hard, "Are you a pervert or something?" I asked.

[Well~ I did strip you naked to dry your clothes and maybe fondled with you as you slept.] Silvia grinned.

I think my left eye just twitched, "Your... joking right?" I asked.

[Nope.] She forced us to lay down with her body draped across my body and hooked me, [So, I cheated. I knew what you liked by teasing your sleeping body.] Silvia teased with her tongue out.

I blushed furiously and turned my body to have my back to her. I felt her press her chest blade and breasts on my back as she kissed my neck.

[Don't be mad please. It'll make me sad.] Silvia pouted.

I sighed, "Fine... but your boobs are touching my back." I told her.

[Does it feel good?] Silvia asked.

I blushed and turned my head to glance at her, "The only thing better is knowing that your here." I whispered as my hand found one of hers.

I blushed brightly and nuzzled my back, [Thank you... Rui.] Silvia whispered.

"Care to tell me why you were lonely here?" I asked.

[Well... When I was growing up, I had no one to talk two. It was only after I evolved into a Kirlia that the three Ralts you see now were laid. I had no friends so I could only talk to my parents but... they weren't the most fun. Sure they laughed and played with me but without any friends, I still felt alone. Not only that but I...] She turned me to gaze into my eyes, [Wanted someone to love.] She whispered.

"...Before you found me... I lived in the Underground. A city where Humans, Hybrids and Pokemon live together but not equally. I... was part of Class C. A class that raises humans to become... prostitutes. Silvia, I... my job was to go and please our clients for money. I've fucked other pokemon before you and... I might have to again. Class C humans can never have mates... So I escaped." I told her honestly but I couldn't meet her eyes.

Silvia kissed me, [Your life before I found you, doesn't matter to me. It's what your life is now that matters.] Silvia told me.

I nuzzled into Silvia's shoulder and started falling asleep. Silvia rubbed my back soothingly as I drifted to sleep. As I did, I realized that Silvia smells really nice.

-1000 years ago-

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in... wait... I know this place... this is...

"We've reached the Stone Sanctuary." Mary told Rui as she carried him in.

"The Stone Sanctuary? Isn't this place sacred?" Rui asked.

"It was until I murdered everyone and drank their blood." Mary answered.

"So, what do you need me for?" Rui asked.

"Well, the only way to activate the seal here is with royal blood. Your blood." Mary whispered as she turned her head to lick Rui's right ear.

Rui looked at Mary blankly, "Then use it. I'm useless." Rui told her.

Mary laid Rui on his back, "Your not useless. Plus, I can heal you with my blood." Mary whispered.

"Your blood?" Rui asked.

"Yes, my vampiric blood can heal any wound. You just have to drink it." Mary grinned.

Mary held Rui's mouth open as she bit her own left wrist. I watched in disgust as the old me started drinking the blood until it stopped flowing. Mary licked up what was still around the wound she made. For about five minutes, nothing happened as they silently stayed where they were. Then Rui started to move as he stood up. With a grin, Rui ripped off the bandages that covered his eyes. When he opened them, he could finally see. His eyes were brown instead of pale white.

"So, Mary, what now?" Rui asked.

"We wait for Zane. He's the only one who can make the summoning circle." Mary told him.

"Summoning circle? What exactly are we summoning?" Rui asked.

"A portal. A portal that will lead us to Arceus himself." Mary answered with a twisted smile.

-Present-

I woke up to Silvia nuzzling me in her sleep, "Gardevoir Gar~..." she moaned in her sleep.

I couldn't help but chuckle and tried to get up. It was then I realized that she was hugging my body so tightly so I couldn't.

"Hey, can you let me go please?" I asked politely.

Her response was a loud snore as she hugged tighter. I'll admit, I liked waking up to this but I felt slightly embarrassed. Especially since she was naked. As she slept, I couldn't help but feel happy and... safe. It's a strange feeling. I kissed Silvia's chest blade and noticed her stir so I kissed it again. Her eyes started to open as she groaned.

[Ugh. Couldn't I have slept just a little longer?] Silvia asked.

"Yeah, you could have, If you had allowed me to get up." I smiled.

[Mm, but I love holding you as you sleep.] Silvia smiled.

I blushed, "Yeah... it does feel good since it keeps me warm." I replied.

Silvia grinned, [And safe.] Silvia whispered.

I blushed hard, "How'd you know that?" I asked.

Silvia laughed, [Uh, I'm Psychic dummy. Didn't you know that meant I can read you mind?] Silvia asked.

"Oh... yeah... Wow, how did I forget something like that?" I asked aloud.

[By being distracted by a certain Gardevoir whose extraordinarily pretty.] Silvia chuckled.

"Silvia, you look like every other Gardevoir." I told her flatly.

Silvia fake frown, [Am I not pretty then?] Silvia asked.

I blushed hard, "No, your super pretty ok? In fact, even if you were in a crowd of Gardevoir, I'd always know which one's you." I told her.

Silvia smiled, [Yeah. You wanna know why?] Silvia asked.

"Why?" I asked.

She leant down to my ear, [Because, no matter what, I'll always be by your side. Whether it be in person or by spirit.] She whispered as she started nibbling on my earlobe.

I blushed hard, "Uh... quick question, does anyone here know how to cook? I'm kind of hungry for something that isn't a plain berry." I asked.

[Cook? What the hell does that mean?] Silvia asked with genuine confusion.

"You don't know what cooking is!?" I asked in shock.

[Obviously not. I've never heard of that word before.] Silvia answered.

"Oh... cooking it basically when you mix different food and spices together and cook them." I explained to her.

[Uh... not to be a bitch but I'm pretty sure your not supposed to use the actual word in its own definition.] Silvia told me.

"Are you being picky?" I asked.

[If I chose you as my mate then obviously I'm not picky enough.] Silvia joked.

"Damn... that is the closest thing to damage I've experienced since coming here." I whispered mostly to myself,

Silvia got up and put on her dress, [Come on my bond mate. We have things to do.] Silvia smiled happily.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling and joining her. Something about Silvia just... brings out the best in me. Like she's... surrounded by this aura only I can feel. Sometimes I feel like my life is complete just by talking to her. I don't understand why though. We only met yesterday and yet... we have a bond... An invisible bond that links our hate together whether we wanted to or not. The old me... how... how did he feel when he realized that he pushed her away? Depressed? Lonely? Desperate..? Maybe even hateful... His own father hurt him just for loving that Silvia. I can understand why though. They had to ban it or else the Hybrids will take over... My thoughts wandered by to the Underground and Alex. Do I miss the Underground? I did live my whole life down there and, through the ups and downs, I enjoyed it... I did hate my job and I don't know if I'll be able to continue if...

[Rui, do you want a child one day?] Silvia suddenly asked.

"Huh, what?" I asked in a daze.

Silvia smiled warmly, [I asked if you wanted a child one day. Why are you spacing out so much? What's on your mind?] Silvia asked.

"I'm... worried. I'm worried about my friend and about us." I told her.

Silvia held me endearingly and kissed my cheek, [Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine but you didn't answer my question.] Silvia smiled.

I blushed, "Maybe. With you, it's a high maybe." I answered.

[So it's almost a yes?] Silvia asked.

I smiled and looked into her eyes, "Yeah. Silvia... what if they find me?" I asked.

[Who?] Silvia asked.

"The ones I ran away from. They have to be searching for me. After all..." I sat on the floor and hugged my knees, "I'm a valuable human that's job is to fulfill the needs of pokemon." I muttered.

[When I look into your memories of that place, I can't find any real regret. Why regret it now?] Silvia asked.

I looked at her before looking at my knees, "I didn't love anyone before. I was just doing my job. It was pointless, empty. I went in, did my thing, got paid and left. I didn't want to live my entire life like that. Selfishly, I took the first opportunity I had to leave. I never should've taken that money from Alex." I admitted to Silvia.

Wait... that money... why was he saving that money? I never really put much thought into but why did he..? I shook my head and looked back up at Silvia.

She was smiling, [Rui, everything will be fine.] She sat next to me, [Okay?] she asked.

I smiled at her and laid my head on her shoulder, "Your the best." I whispered.

Silvia hugged me, [I know.] she grinned.

"Silvia... could you teach me a bit about your culture?" I asked.

Silvia blushed, [Um... what specifically?] She asked.

"Um... can you tell me a bit of your history?" I asked.

Silvia licked my nose, [You got it. Let's see... Our kind evolved long before the humans knew of us. When they made contact with us, they proposed a deal. A peace treaty as it was called. They were afraid that we'd harm or enslave them. Our people gladly accepted and worked to live alongside them. The reason we Gardevoirs loved humans started back then. Humans originally thought of us as one of them and... allowed it. Back then, humans didn't have anything but with us they could do anything. We helped them learn to build, expand, and read. Gardevoirs were the first to write and read. English was born through Gardevoir intervention. We couldn't speak it like humans can but we wrote it. Humans just learned to read it through our telepathic conversations. The first human/gardevoir couple was openly announced after this. A male human was saved by a Garchomp by a Gardevoir. As thanks, the man pledged himself to her but the Gardevoir misunderstood what he meant. The man originally meant that he was her servant but she took it a step further and kissed him. Our fondness for your kind runs very deep in our people. We still think of your people as something to protect, love, and assist. However... things change. Once the Hybrids were being born, your kind banned the relationship. The only problem was that your ancestors still fell in love with pokemon. To stop this, your kind took the role of the tyrant and started murdering its own people. Many Gardevoir were saddened by this but chose to stay out of the political outburst. It wasn't our business to help your kind make this choice. If you choose to reject us then that was fine because you chose to do it. After a hundred years, the fighting stopped. Anyone openly in love with pokemon was either imprisoned or dead. Our leaders told us not to care as deeply as we once did. With so much death, we approached the human monarchy and pledged ourselves to their services. We did what we could to make humanity heal from its scars but the scars started to grow. With no compassion left, they thought of us as animals. We found ourselves enslaved due to our leaders making us go into servitude. Many of us were discriminated against for being pokemon but there are always those that are the exception. Some were kind to us but eventually, we decided enough was enough and abandoned humanity. They didn't need us anymore and staying with them only hurts us. Gardevoirs secluded themselves into groups and started living as families. After a couple centuries, humans advanced to the point where they were able to capture us. To keep trainers from catching us, we moved our small villages to be deep inside sacred woods or large forests. It was extraordinarily rare for one of us to get captured or seen... unless we fall in love. Being in seclusion caused us to be... slightly bored of each other. Like you said, we all look the same. Wouldn't you dislike that?] Silvia asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that is true. Also, I wanted to hear more about your species without talking about mine." I agreed.

[Oh, sorry. Well, before we met your kind, we started learning how to control our powers. We learned telepathy first and then language. That way we could talk to each other. Then came the attacks. Psychic, moonblast, and energy ball were among our strongest attacks at that time. Then came our religion...] Silvia paused.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she paused.

[Our original religion was called the lunar servants. We worshipped the moon because our kind believed it empowered us with our powers. Most of our ceremonies took place at night under the full moon. We believed that Arceus lived on the moon and watched over us from there. Mates were usually chosen under the full moon and was seen as a way to bond their hearts forever. I... kind of wish I could've done that with you.] Silvia blushed.

I just shook my head, "That's cute. Now, let's go eat some lunch. I'm hungry." I told her.

She held me hand and picked me up, [Alright, let's go.] Silvia agreed.

I kissed Silvia as we went inside her little house and ate some berries. I was getting tired of the berries but Silvia being here made it worth it. She was so nice to me even if she was a bit pervy. Although... I started to get a bit like her too. I couldn't stop staring at her breasts because her Chest Blade kept poking me. As we sat there, we heard some commotion outside and went to the door.

We opened the door a crack to hear what was going on, "Gardevoir Garde Gardev Gardevoir?" Nashandra demanded.

"We're looking for a human. You can't mistake him since he's the only one you'd see. Black hair. Pretty weak. Ring any bells?" A Bisharp asked.

Most of the Gardevoirs were silent except for Nashandra yelling at the Bisharp, "Sir, maybe they didn't see him. If they did, wouldn't one of them be holding him hostage?" An Excadrill asked.

"No. These Gardevoirs are evil. They're kind and I can smell human scent here. I know they're hiding him in their little houses." The Bisharp told him.

I went to go outside but Silvia forced me back in to hide me, "So, what should we do?" Excadrill asked.

"Easy. Kill them and raid their little camp. Start with the eggs." Bisharp ordered.

I forced my way outside, "No!" I yelled.

Silvia tried to hide me, [Rui!] Silvia yelled.

"There you are. We've been searching for you." Bisharp growled.

"Kind of obvious because your actually here." I replied unimpressed.

Bisharp walked over to me but Silvia hugged me and forced me to hide behind her, [Stay away from my mate.] Silvia growled threateningly.

"I'm sorry but he isn't able to have a mate. As a Class C, he is to screw pokemon and nothing more." Bisharp told Silvia.

[Maybe in that city but here, he is mine and mine alone! Now, get out of her or I'll kill you!] Silvia yelled.

"Oh? You'll fight us? If you do, we'll kill everyone and destroy your little camp. Maybe we'll take the eggs and raise them to be our Matriarch's servants. Are you sure about this?" Bisharp asked.

I frowned and grabbed Silvia's hands, "Silvia... let me go." I whispered.

[Why?] Silvia asked.

"I have to leave but... I'll be back." I promised.

Silvia hugged me, [I can't lose you already.] Silvia sniffled.

I just shook my head with a smile, "Don't worry Silvia. I'll be back. Plus, I won't fuck my clients like I did to you." I whispered.

I pushed Silvia away and walked over to the Bisharp but Silvia grabbed my hand, [Rui... please don't go.] Silvia was in tears.

I turned my head to show I was crying as well, "I already said this but I will be back. That's a promise." I told her and kissed her lips.

The Bisharp grabbed my shoulders and forced me to break my kiss. I turned my back to Silvia and started to walk with the Bisharp.

[I'll wait for you my whole life if that's what it'll take.] Silvia whispered in my mind.

I slightly smiled to myself as the group of pokemon took me back to an elevator. A Beartic Hybrid was waiting for us outside the elevator. He had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently. He greeted us with a howl to the sky as he opened the elevator. I sighed as we went down the elevator and saw the Underground.

"Your lucky someone paid our Matriarch a lot of money or else we'd have kicked your fucking ass." the Bisharp growled.

"I'm sorry but I needed to see the surface." I replied.

He punched me in the stomach, "We had to search almost two days for you. In the fucking snow! Don't you know how cold that shit is to us Steel types?" Bisharp yelled.

I held my stomach and started coughing, "Hey, you didn't really have to find me. I could have died in the cold you know?" I replied.

The Bisharp just leaned against the wall with an angry sneer as I got up to my feet. Looks like I'll be able to read Drake's diary further. Not to mention I'll get to see Alex again. The only downside is that I have one more question. Who paid the Matriarch off?


	60. Ch 60 Back in the Underground

Ch. 60 Back in the Underground

{Rui's point of view}

-1000 years ago-

I saw the older me sitting in the middle of the stone sanctuary. Mary wasn't around but the older me looked depressed. I could understand why though. Silvia wasn't there and it was his own fault. Not to mention he's now teamed up with a serial killer that's just using him.

Mary walked in with a cloaked man, "Is this him?" It was Zane's voice.

"What do you think?" Mary asked rudely.

Zane just shook his head, "Still a bitch I see." Zane replied.

"Only if your looking with your eyes." Mary replied.

"The Fuck does that mean?" Rui asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just let me see your hand." Zane instructed.

With knife in hand, Zane made a deep cut in Rui's palm. Blood started dripping onto the floor as it suddenly moved on its own. A pentagram encased inside a circle formed underneath Rui as a large black hole was created behind him. Rui's hand suddenly healed as the blood disappear into white dust.

"I'm surprised. How did you get him to be so cooperative?" Zane asked.

"He chose to be here. You act like I'd torture him into submission." Mary shrugged.

"That's exactly what everyone expected you to do. Your Bloody Mary after all." Zane countered.

"Almost true. You see, the original Bloody Mary was a mirror bitch that scratched people. I suck people's blood and murder their families for shits and giggles. I think there's a huge difference since I am real and the myth is not." Mary replied.

Zane shrugged, "Whatever. Let's go kill Arceus in his sleep." Zane replied.

Mary, Rui and Zane all entered the black hole and I found myself transported with them. They ended up like they were in space with nothing but black and stars. The older me looked bewildered until they noticed the mangled corpse of Arceus. There were several gashes and impale wounds covering his body.

"Damn it. They must've known we'd come and killed Arceus before we did." Zane cursed.

"No. I can tell from the blood that he died several hundred years ago." Mary told them.

"Who killed him then?" Zane asked.

Mary bit her thumb and flicked her blood on Arceus, "Let's see." Mary whispered, "Blood Memory."

Arceus' mind started to glow as a large white circle. In it showed a vision on Arceus slept until a large Zweihander started attacking him. The vision sped up to when Arceus was dead and showed a large man in black knight armor. A pokemon, a Dusknoir, approached him.

"Master Artorias... you actually killed him." Dusknoir whispered.

Artorias' voice was deep and menacing, "That's right. Now, I can change the future of this world but I won't destroy it. I have a better idea." Artorias made a plate appear, "This is the essence, the soul of all pokemon," A small orb of light appeared, "Now I, can infect it with my darkness." Artorias poked the small orb with a finger turning the white orb slightly darker, "As time goes on, this orb will darken and so will the spirits of most pokemon in the world." Artorias explained.

"Most? Why not all?" Dusknoir asked.

"There's no need for all. Humans are already tainted. Arceus made sure of that long ago. He cursed us to grow into selfish hateful people so I gave his creations a similar fate. It's only fair correct?" Artorias asked.

"It's not my place to answer that master Artorias but couldn't you have undone the damage Arceus did on your kind?" Dusknoir asked back.

"I can't do that. Only someone that's a part of the light could do that. Someone pure, untouched by Arceus' corruption. Oracle told me that only one will be born with no memories of who he was in a past life. However... Oracle predicted his death. He will not stop the curses." Artorias told the Dusknoir grimly.

"Doesn't that mean our world is doomed?" Dusknoir asked.

"Doomed? It depends on a being's perspective of 'doomed'. Life will go on but who will be happy and who will suffer shall become a thin line. Maybe pokemon will be on top but for how long? How long until they start turning against each other and commit self genocide?" Artorias asked.

"Master Artorias, you will be named king soon. What shall your people call you?" Dusknoir asked.

"King Artorias of the Abyss. I have slain Arceus, therefore I claim this Abyss as my own." Artorias spoke to the endless void.

The memory ended leaving Mary, Rui and Zane a bit bewildered. Rui was the first to speak after clearing his throat.

"Well... that was eventful." Rui commented.

"Yeah... what now Mary?" Zane asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to find where Artorias was buried. He has to have some of Arceus' powers still left in his body. Even if it's just a corpse." Mary told them.

"Where will we find the corpse?" Zane asked.

"Well, we just so happen to have one of royal blood amongst us. Perhaps he knows." Mary smirked as she looked at Rui.

"Well, do you know Rui?" Zane asked.

"Well... maybe." Rui shrugged.

"What do you mean by maybe?" Zane asked.

"The only place I can think of is the underground catacombs. If Artorias really was a king, then he'd have been buried in there." Rui answered.

"How do we get in the catacombs?" Mary asked.

"We have to go back to the castle and murder my father. We need his ring in order to get into the catacombs." Rui answered.

"Are you really ok with murdering your father?" Mary asked.

"He stabbed me in my eyes and broke my legs beyond standard repair. He forced me to feel hatred and scorn. He forced me to push away the pokemon I love. I'm completely fine with having his head mounted over my fireplace." Rui replied.

Mary clapped, "Awesome! Let's go. Next stop, Rui's castle!" Mary cheered.

With a shrug, Zane and Rui followed Mary out of the Abyss.

-Present-

I woke up on my mattress and instantly held my crotch in pain. Last night, I was forced to please a rough skin Garchomp as punishment. Her vagina torn my dick apart from how rough it was. When it was over, they only healed my dick enough so that it'd heal normally on its own. Thing is, I was going to be out of commission for a few days. I plan to use that time wisely as I felt under my mattress and pulled out Drake's diary. I opened it to page 4 and found that both pages 4 and 5 have a little bit of writing.

I started reading page 4, "It's been 13 days now and I finally found out what the club was called. The club is Afterlife. The club is run by a guy called Hybrid. He's a Gallade Hybrid that decided to use Hybrid as his actual name. Maybe he was trying too hard to sound cool but I need to meet him. I'm sleeping with a hybrid client tonight so maybe she'll know." Page 4 ended.

Page 5 began, "Day 14, I found out how to get into Afterlife. Apparently, Hybrid has two specific female hybrids that can get me in. I'm giving them an hour session for free as long as I get access into Afterlife. The thing is though, I'm starting to feel weird lately. It feels like there's something inside me that wants to get ripped out or exposed. There have been moments where I couldn't even move because of the pain. Well, it's time to go screw my clients. Be right back. I'm back and the female Hybrid was part Zoroark to my surprise. She secured my ability to enter Afterlife and that's why it was free... even though it pissed Beth off. I ended up screwing two more clients to help give Beth some income and I... didn't get a cut. I guess I deserve that after giving someone a freebie. My floor has started to get quieter and I noticed the lights were dimmer. What is up with this floor?" Page 5 ended.

I turned to page 6, "Day 15, I met someone that agreed to help Rui get out of the Underground. His name was Alex and I told him to save up any extra money he can spare. That way when Rui comes here he'll try to find a way to escape. That will lead him to Afterlife and upon discovering that, he'll know that he needs a lot of money. How much? I don't know but I'm meeting Hybrid today. I'll write about it when I come back. ...Well... I just met Hybrid and he was... interesting. While in Afterlife, I noticed that most humans were being treated like crap but me... the Hybrids treated me like a friend. Why is that? Even Hybrid was weird about it. He said I smelled weird and I took a shower before I left so it couldn't be that. He told me that I needed two thousand dollars to escape. I never told Alex but I told him to save as much as he could for Rui. Not only that but Alex needs to keep meeting me a secret. If he says to Rui that he knew me and then I disappeared, Rui might think Alex killed me or something. The pain came back and it started on my face. It hurt a lot and my neighbors are completely gone now. Sigh. I'll continue tomorrow. I'm too tired." Page 6 ended.

Page seven started, "Ok, it's official. My floor is fucking haunted. Today, I tried to leave my apartment but I couldn't. When I would try to leave from my front door, I'd enter my apartment through my bathroom. I tried to leave for like an hour but I couldn't. I decided to take a nap in an attempt to try and ignore what was happening. However, when I closed my eyes, I started hearing a faint cry. The cry grew slightly louder as it came from my bathroom. Against my better judgement, I decided to get up and went to my bathroom. I opened my bathroom door didn't see anything strange but the crying was coming from there. I decided to go inside my bathroom but my bathroom door slammed shut behind me. I tried to open it but the door was locked... and my bathroom door doesn't even have a lock! The light started to flicker as I noticed the crying came from the sink. I looked in my sink to see a pool of blood with a skinned Gothita crying in it. As it cried, I heard my front door open as footsteps and groaning came towards my bathroom door. I looked at my bathroom door and noticed the knob twisting as it was pulled. The door was still locked luckily as the crying grew louder." page 7 ended.

Page 8 continued his story, "I heard crying come from behind the door until it stopped pulling on the door. The footsteps went away from my bathroom door and went to the front before a door closed. The baby stopped crying and the lights went out. When they came back on, the baby was gone and I opened my bathroom door. I quickly got the fuck out of the bathroom and ran for the building. I spent the rest of the day either eating at a restaurant or finding new clients. With the new goal of earning 2000 dollars, I needed to make about 800 more dollars in a week. I finally got back later that night and I was happy to find that everything was normal. Hell, some of my neighbors were back and that was a great help to my sanity. I collapsed on my mattress and forced myself to write this before going to sleep. Night myself." Page 8 ended.

I decided to close Drake's diary and tried my best to get up. I was hungry and I still haven't seen Alex since I came back. Not only that, me and him are going to have a pleasant chat. I'd like to know why he didn't want to tell me that he knew Drake. He knew how to lie really well like when he said he 'forgot' Drake's name back at that restaurant. I exited my apartment and walked to my right to Alex's apartment door. I knocked on it and waited until I heard a groan. I knocked on it again but louder.

"Ugh. I'm coming!" Alex yelled.

"Way to sound like one of your clients Alex!" I yelled.

"Holy shit! Rui!" Alex screamed as he ran over to the door.

He opened the door to see me standing there with my arms crossed, "So, would you like to explain why you kept it a secret that you knew Drake the entire time?" I asked.

"You met Drake?" Alex asked in bewilderment.

"No, I found Drake's diary and guess what. It told me how you were told to save money for me to use to pay Hybrid off." I told him.

"Uh... yeah..." Alex tried to close the door but I stopped it by using my foot.

"Mind explaining?" I asked.

"Sigh. Fuck. I knew this would happen. Drake knew you wouldn't trust me if I suddenly appeared out of nowhere going. Hey! I knew your best buddy Alex before he left the city. Want some money and a way out of the Underground?" Alex asked.

I pinched my nose in aggravation, "Ugh. I can see your point now but still, you could have told me at any time." I replied.

"Probably but I didn't want you to you know... not trust me." Alex muttered.

"I saw the stash of money. Seeing that already made me distrust you. After all, why would you save money if not to leave the city?" I asked.

Alex frowned, "I can see your point now too. So... what's the plan now?" Alex asked.

"I need to see Hybrid. Hopefully he'll be able to tell me more about Drake. He knows more about him then he wants me to know." I told Alex.

"What about Drake's diary?" Alex asked.

"I'll continue reading it but right now I want to talk to Hybrid." I replied.

"Ugh. I fucking hate Afterlife but whatever. Give me a minute and I'll be dressed." Alex told me.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." I replied.

I waited outside his room as he got dressed and came out. He decided to wear a yellow t-shirt with a light green jacket over it. He had blue jeans on with yellow shoes.

"Not dressing like your usual self?" I asked.

"If we're going to Afterlife, hell no. I hate them for constantly ripping me for what I wear. I'm never dressing like I normally do if I'm going to Afterlife ever again." Alex pouted.

"Damn. You want some more bitch with that wine?" I asked.

"Just shut the fuck up and follow me." Alex growled.

I shook my head with a smirk as I followed him. While we walked, I couldn't help but feel a little depressed. I already missed Silvia but I need to focus on what's important. My dreams and Drake are trying to tell me something. Drake has to be a part of what's going on in the Underground with Hybrid. If I can stop what's going on, maybe I'll be able to see Silvia again. I already know that I can use the elevators and if chaos breaks out, I'll be able to sneak out. Only problem is that I'll have to find Silvia's camp and I didn't map the area. Hell, I don't even know how the Bisharp's squad found us.

"So... what was the surface like?" Alex asked.

"It was cold. Really really cold. I almost froze to death." I replied.

"Almost?" Alex asked.

"A... Gardevoir saved my life." I blushed.

Alex raised a brow, "A Gardevoir?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. She saved my life and... used her body to heat me..." I blushed hard.

"Oh? What happened with you and that Gardevoir?" Alex asked.

"I... I kind of... became her mate..." I looked away in embarrassment.

"Did she force you?" Alex asked.

I looked at him in surprise, "No! Arceus no. She... I... I liked her a lot. She saved my life and I... love her now." I replied.

Alex shrugged, "As a member of class C, I can't understand how you feel. My job is to fuck bitches, not fall in love with them." Alex replied.

"Maybe that's your problem." I responded.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Hybrid and the others call you a whore because of that reason? I mean, look at you. You take your job to the next level with revealing clothing, making new clients with a smile... hell, you enjoy fucking them don't you? It's all a big game to you, the best thing that could happen." I told him.

Alex spat onto the ground, "Whatever. You can think that if you want but I live in the real world. Right now we're being paid to please our clients. We're not getting paid to run away from our problems and fall in love. That just causes issues." Alex muttered.

"Come on, there has to have been one instance where you actually loved a client." I told him.

"Fuck off Rui. I have half a mind to abandon your dumb ass and go home." Alex told me.

I decided to joke with him, "Oh, so you do only have half a mind." I retorted.

Alex did a small laugh, "You such an asshole." Alex snickered.

"Takes one to know one." I replied with a smile.

Alex shook his head, "Your unbearable sometimes." Alex muttered.

"I can't hear you when you mumble." I replied.

"Never mind, let's just get this over with." Alex replied as we approached Afterlife's entrance.

The two guards didn't give us any shit. I'm guessing it's because Alex wasn't dressing like he used to. The club itself was full of random people and pokemon on multiple floors. Making it through the crowd proved difficult. Especially when one dude kicked me and I fucking flipped out. All he had to say was sorry, instead he told me to watch where I was going. So, in retaliation, I beat the shit out of him. He was a Ursaring Hybrid but strangely, I felt stronger than I used to. He swung wildly as I easily ducked and dodged before getting behind him. I kicked the back of his knees and grabbed him is head under my arm. I quickly fell back in a reverse DDT to slam the back of his head. He rolled onto his stomach as he held his head in pain. I quickly got up and followed Alex as the crowd dissipated. I guess they didn't want to mess with a guy that laid out a hybrid. As we went down, I noticed something was following us. Whatever it was, it made me a bit uncomfortable but I was able to reach the VIP room without a problem. The Gothita Hybrid opened the door for us and smiled warmly. As I entered, Hybrid was sitting on the middle couch with a bored expression.

"Please tell me your our entertainment." Hybrid mocked.

"I'm here for answers." I told him.

"What kind of answers?" Hybrid asked.

"I just want to know what's going on. You must've had a reason to help me get to the surface. You probably knew I'd come back to the Underground as well." I replied.

Hybrid smirked with a laugh, "Yeah, I may have... However, I have a bigger question on my mind. Did you find her?" Hybrid asked.

"Actually, she found me. Silvia saved my life." I answered.

"How was it?" Hybrid asked.

"If I'm being honest, I wanted to stay with her forever but I can't. I need to find out what happened to Drake." I replied.

"Is that all you care about?" Hybrid asked.

"Yes. He was my best friend and I need to find him. It doesn't even matter if he's dead or alive. I need the closure." I replied.

When I stopped talking, I heard something from above and jumped back. I did a quick twist before getting back to my feet and looked at my attack. It was that Mightyena thing from before. It stood on two legs snarling at me with drool dripping from it's gray muzzle. Then it seemed to smile as it suddenly started to change. I couldn't believe my eyes when it revealed itself to be 5 foot 4 with Gray hair and Purple eyes. His grin made his canine teeth show. His face was straight with pale caucasian skin with no scars or facial hair. He wore a black muscle shirt with a open gray sweater. Around his right wrist was a small silver keychain and on his right index finger was a small ring with a blue gemstone. His left hand was covered by black leather fingerless gloves with an opening on the back of his hand to reveal the knuckles. He wore black sweatpants that were a bit short so it showed his ankles. On his feet were black sneakers with gray outlines.

"I do hope your surprised Rui." Hybrid laughed.

The thing that attacked me in Drake's room and just now turned into a human before my very eyes. I'd never believe it if anyone told me but that thing was Drake!


	61. Ch 61 True Hybrids

Ch. 61 True Hybrids

(Hey guys, I know the MUL hasn't been updated in a long time but don't worry. I was just taking a minor break and worked on a different story. It's a Vampire Knight fanfic that has Jason and Coral in it so you guys might be interested. Anyways, this story will be going back to three updates a weekend. I hope that'll be enough for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed your Thanksgiving and Black Friday and, as always, please alert, favorite, and/or review the story.)

{Rui's point of view}

I couldn't believe my eyes as I started at my lost friend. Drake was that thing that attacked me!? How the hell..? They said he escaped though! Did he come back on his own or what?

"How's it been?" Drake asked.

"'How's it been?' Is that what your going to ask after disappearing and attacking me?" I asked back showing my anger.

Drake held up his hands defensively, "I know your pissed off at me but you need to relax." Drake told me.

"Bro, you shoulder tackled me into your fucking fridge!" I yelled.

"Uh... I was playing the part?" Drake replied.

"Your a fucking dick!" I screamed.

"I'll give you that one." Drake yelled.

"And a liar!" I continued.

"That one too." Drake agreed.

-1 hour later-

"Not to mention I almost froze to death!" I continued yelling.

Drake yawned, "Are you done? We didn't see an oprah but we might as well have. I'm already deaf." Drake complained.

I facepalmed, "Fuck it." I replied.

"Can I now talk and not have you scream at me?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, fine. Go ahead." I replied and panted.

"I did escape the Underground but while I was on the surface, I discovered my ability. I had to find out what was happening and only one person could tell me. Hybrid. I came back to the Underground the day you found my diary. Hybrid told me what I was and you need to know what it is. I'm a True Hybrid." Drake explained.

"True Hybrid? What does that mean? Isn't a hybrid, a hybrid, no matter what?" I asked.

"I thought that too but there's a difference. A normal Hybrid is basically a half human/half pokemon being that's infertile. A true Hybrid is a human that can change based on his hybrid genetics. I have Mightyena genes so it changes me into a Werewolf like creature. Hybrid is a True Hybrid as well except, he likes to rock the mixed look to keep away suspicions. The pokemon don't know about us True Hybrids but they will soon." Drake told us.

"The problem is that you Hybrids are infertile. To make more of you, don't you need pokemon?" I asked.

"No, True Hybrids are fertile. We can mate with both Humans and Pokemon. We can also control our fertility. As a human, your infertile until you unlock your hybrid traits. Once you do, you can choose when you want to impregnate someone." Drake told me.

"Whoa there Drake, I'm fucking human. I don't know what bullshit Hybrid's been feeding you but it's obviously fucking with your mind. I can't understand the pokemon language as well. I'm not a hybrid." I replied.

"Rui, I can tell just from your scent that you are. The only thing is, we don't know what kind you are." Drake replied.

Drake poked my forehead and my eyes felt like they were burning. Alex tried to help me but Drake pushed him away as I rubbed my eyes. When the burning stopped, I stood up and looked at Drake.

"Arceus that hurt." I complained.

"Well, that's unexpected." Drake responded.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Your eyes... they're blue with an X instead of a pupil." Drake told me.

"I feel... I feel... tired..." I fell over and passed out.

-1000 years ago-

I watched as the older me was walking in a large throne room. The bloody bodies of several guards and servants were covering the floor. As he walked, a low whimpering caught Rui's attention to his mother. I thought he might help his mother but he did the opposite. Rui stepped down on his mother's back and stabbed her in the back of her skull with a knife. When she laid still, he pulled out the blade and flicked it a bit to get the blood off. He continued down the room with the knife. Sitting atop the throne was Mary as she used Rui's father as a footstool.

"This was so underwhelming." Mary muttered unimpressed.

Rui shook his head with a smile, "Your not a normal person Mary. Of course it'd be easy. Now, Father, I have one question for you. Where is my pokemon servant?" Rui asked.

"In prison. I thought she murdered you and hid your body. I haven't fed her in days. If you hurry you might be able to catch her last... Agh!" Rui stabbed his father in the eye.

"Hurts, doesn't it!" Rui yelled.

"Agh!" Rui's father screamed as Rui stabbed his other eye.

"How does it feel to be blinded!? To know that you'll never see the sky, you'll never see your subjects... you'll never see the one you love!" Rui screamed before strangling his father.

Mary laughed as Rui squeezed his father's neck harder. Soon, his father grew still as Rui took his life. Uninterested, Rui dropped the body and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

"To find Silvia." Rui answered.

Mary shook her head as she walked over to Rui's father. His dead carcass still bled from his eyes. Mary grabbed his hands and looked at them. One hand had a ring that she quickly stole. After putting it on, she sat on the Throne and waited for Rui to return. I was teleported inside a jail cell with Silvia laying on the floor. Her breathing was slow and shallow. Her body was even thinner than it normally was. She was dying from lack of nourishment. I heard a loud noise that sounded like metal hitting metal. Outside of the jail was the older me holding a cup of water and a piece of bread. He kicked open the jail cell and ran over to Silvia. He placed the cup down to free a hand and held Silvia's head up.

"Silvia! Wake up!" Rui yelled as he shook her gently.

Silvia opened her eyes slowly, "Garde?" Silvia asked.

Rui quickly grabbed the cup of water and forced her to drink it, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Here, eat this." Rui smiled as he held the bread to her lips.

Silvia quickly bit into the bread and started eating hungrily. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She has done nothing wrong but she still got punished and bore the blame for her lover's death. When she finished the bread, Rui helped her to stand.

"We're going to find you more food, come on." Rui told her.

[How'd you know where to find me... and that I'd be famished. Wait... how are you able to walk and see!?] Silvia asked.

"My father told me where you were and I was healed by a dark goddess. I'll explain later, right now I need to get you to safety." Rui told her.

Silvia tried her best to walk or use her powers but she was too weak. Rui picked her up to hold her in his arms as he ran out of the cell. I decided to follow him instead of letting the memory teleport me. They ended up in a kitchen littered with dead bodies but filled with food. Bread, cooked meat, vegetables etc. Rui grabbed anything he could to feed Silvia.

[Rui, stop. I can't eat anymore.] Silvia groaned.

"Are you ok?" Rui asked.

[Yes, just... tired. Leave me here to rest.] Silvia replied.

Rui looked down, "But..." Rui muttered.

Silvia did a small smile, [It'd only be for a little while... my king.] Silvia giggled.

"Huh... I guess I am the king now that I killed my father." Rui replied.

Silvia was already asleep by the time he finished speaking. Her cute snores made Rui smiled as he made sure she was at least a bit comfortable by laying her on the ground. After that, he went back to Mary who still waited for him.

"Is she alive?" Mary asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking." Rui responded.

Mary shrugged, "Might as well have asked. Anyways, how do we get in the catacombs?" Mary asked.

"Move the throne aside." Rui instructed.

Mary picked up the large seat and threw it aside revealing a tiny hole. Rui walked up to Mary from behind and pat her back to get her attention. Rui took his father's ring from her fing and plugged it into the hole, gem first. With a slight twist, the wall made a large rectangle indent that quickly disappeared. It revealed a dusty, cobweb filled staircase lit by torches. Rui glanced at Mary before helding down the staircase.

Mary followed close behind him, "Do you know where Artorias is buried?" Mary asked.

"Not a clue but it has to be here. ...Somewhere." Rui answered.

"Great... so much confidence." Mary muttered.

"What are you complaining about? It's not like there's anything here that'll kill you." Rui replied.

"True but I don't plan on wandering these catacombs for an eternity." Mary told him.

"Oh yeah. That would be bad." Rui shrugged.

"Yeah, especially since you'd be my only source of food." Mary grinned.

"Well, how big can the catacombs... be..." Rui muttered as they entered a large circular room.

The room's diameter was about 75 feet. The height of the room was about 25 feet. The entire room was made out of chiseled stone with the walls embedded with holes large enough to fit stone coffins. Along the walls were lit torches that hung from the walls. In the center of the room was a large stone coffin with a stone tablet in from of it. Rui walked up to the coffin and rubbed the stone tablet to remove the dust from it. It revealed the name Artorias.

"Well, we found it. Now what?" Rui asked.

"We open it." Mary responded.

When we approached the coffin, the flames on the torches turned black, "Uh, Mary. You think this is a good idea?" Rui asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Mary replied.

Mary started to open the coffin but a metal clad fist appeared from inside coffin and punched her. Mary was sent flying into the ceiling and fell face first onto the floor. The stone coffin dissipated as a black void appeared under it. The metal clad fist bursts out of the void and grips the floor. It starts pulling until an arm came into view. I heard a growl as Artorias' head came out of the void. His knight helmet dripped black ooze as his eyes glowed a bright purple. As he pulled himself out of the void, I couldn't help but feel like we're screwed. When Artorias pulled himself out of the void, he oozed the black sludge from the joints in his armor. He shoved his hand back into the void and yanks out a large Zweihander.(The same Zweihander Dark used.)

"Whoa... Mary, you really think we should be messing with this guy? He did kill Arceus." Rui asked.

"Yeah but I was going to kill Arceus as well. Rr, Rah!" Mary screamed as she ran towards Artorias.

Artorias raised his Zweihander and slammed it vertically. Mary dodged to the right before running forward and tackled Artorias to the floor. Artorias dropped his Zweihander to grab Mary by her throat. They flipped to have Artorias on top. He slammed his fist down to get caught by Mary. Mary struggled to push Artorias' fist back but couldn't. Rui ran over to Artorias' Zweihander and picked it up. Rui looked a bit bewildered but quickly refocused on Artorias. Rui threw the Zweihander towards Artorias. The blade stabbed through Artorias' back but didn't phase him. Artorias turned to face Rui with his eyes glowing brightly.

"Did you really think my weapon could harm me?" Artorias asked.

"Uh, to be honest, I was hoping it would." Rui answered nervously.

Artorias got up and ripped the Zweihander out of his stomach. It dripped purple sludge as the wound it made, disappeared. Mary, seeing her chance, tried to punch Artorias in the balls. It connected but Artorias' armor protected it. Artorias slammed the back end of the handle into Mary's skull. Mary was knocked to the floor, holding her head in pain. Rui swallowed hard as Artorias focused his attention. Mary was busy holding her head, leaving Rui all alone. Artorias suddenly jogged towards Rui before jumping into the air. With a full body twist, Artorias slammed his Zweihander down. Rui dodge rolled to the left to dodge the attack but as soon as Artorias touched the ground, he jumped again. He twisted and slammed his weapon down again, only to miss. Rui rolled onto his back to have his right arm be mere inches from the weapon. Artorias seemed to laugh as he stood up straight and held the Zweihander towards Rui.

"You know, it just occurred to me. You picked up my Zweihander, does that mean your a descendant of mine?" Artorias asked.

"Y-yes, I am." Rui stammered.

"Ah. Interesting." Artorias muttered.

Artorias raised his Zweihander but Mary jumped onto his back. With a dagger, Mary stabbed into Artorias' neck repeatedly. Artorias roared and send out a sphere of dark energy that knocked away Mary. Mary landed hard on her back and rolled forward. She laid on her stomach in pain and struggled to get up. Artorias jumped into the air and fell down with the Zweihander pointed towards the ground. Mary rolled out the way as Artorias impaled the ground. His fingers started to tighten around the handle until he released a sphere of energy. The energy sent Mary across the room and slammed face first into the wall. She fell onto her back and groaned as Artorias pulled his weapon out of the ground. He turned towards Mary and started running towards her. Rui saw this coming and ran over to protect Mary with his body. Artorias stabbed Rui's stomach and seemed to chuckle. However, Rui didn't seem to register the attack as he gripped the weapon.

"I'm taking your sword." Rui muttered.

The Zweihander shattered into white dust, "What!?" Artorias yelled.

"Fossils like you have no right to inhabit our world anymore. I'm taking your power since it's my time to shine." Rui said to Artorias stubbornly.

Artorias grabbed Rui's neck, "Taking up the mantle? My powers come with a cost. My curse." Artorias whispered.

"I can handle anything." Rui muttered with a glance towards Mary.

"Infestation." Artorias whispered.

Purple ooze started to move up Artorias' arm as it reached Rui's neck. The ooze climbed up his chin and cheeks to force itself into Rui's mouth and nose. After a few moments, Artorias' body was gone, leaving behind his armor. Rui fell to his knees and started choking as he vomited the purple ooze onto the ground. The ooze refused to stop as it jumped back on his face and entered Rui's body again. After ten minutes of choking, vomiting, and struggling. Rui finally succumbs to the ooze and let's it change him. His eyes became sapphire blue with X pupils as a white dust like aura covered his body. Rui struggled to stand until he eventually fell over onto Mary's lap.

"Your family sucks." Mary commented.

"Every family sucks." Rui replied.

With a chuckle, Mary help Rui to his feet and proceeded to leave the Catacombs.

-Present-

I woke up on my mattress with a jolt. The first thing I noticed, was that everything seemed so clear. Like my vision was perfect. Drake was leaning against my fridge which was cause for alarm.

"Ugh, Drake. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out like a girl who had too much to drink." Drake replied.

"Ugh. My vision seems so... clear." I told him.

"Your eyes are sapphire blue with X pupils... Of course your vision would be different." Drake commented.

"I remember something about True Hybrids but other than that. I'm pretty much a blank right now." I muttered.

"You passed out after I tapped your forehead to unlock your Hybrid powers." Drake told me.

"What the hell? If I'm a Hybrid then why do I look human?" I asked.

"True Hybrids look human until they unlock their powers. I unlocked mine when I reached the surface and refused to die to the cold. Funny thing really. Turns out I had Mightyena genes to grow into a Werewolf like creature. The extra hair warmed me up and I decided to come back to the Underground... After being lost for about a week or so. I went back to Hybrid and I agreed to be one of his workers. I just needed to get my diary... the one you took. I lost my key on the surface so I thought I was screwed until I noticed your scent. I followed it until I found your room and decided to steal my room's spare key back. Then you followed me and... I couldn't exactly greet you kindly." Drake told me.

"Why? I've missed you since you disappeared. I'd have been happy." I asked.

"I wanted you to go to the surface. You always dreamed of it, remember? When we were growing up and any time you could, you'd stare at the elevators." Drake reminded.

I looked down, "Yeah... going to the surface started off... kind of bad. I almost died from cold, drowning, and then cold and drowning." I told him.

"What's the difference?" Drake ask.

"I was cold from the temperature, then fell through ice to almost drown, and finally flew out of a waterfall to be drenched, lungs filled with water, and hypothermia almost killed me. It feels quite different." I replied.

"Your such an oddball." Drake laughed.

"Fuck you. You nearly froze to death. I almost drown, froze and broke my damn legs!" I yelled.

"Then what happened?" Drake asked.

I looked away, "I was saved by a Gardevoir named Silvia. She's my mate." I told him.

Drake seemed surprised, "Really? Then you might want to take Hybrid's offer." Drake told me.

"Hybrid's offer? What offer?" I asked.

"Right now, your still a prostitute but if you join Hybrid, he can change that." Drake explained.

"What do you mean by change?" I asked.

"You'll be one of his captains, like me, and do what he says." Drake told me.

"Okay? What will he order me to do?" I asked.

"Various things. Most of the time we might meet with Hybrid guards for intel or we'll be watching over the club." Drake answered.

"Doesn't sound hard." I replied.

"It really isn't." Drake nodded.

"Will I be able to go to the surface anytime I want?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask Hybrid for that one but you'll be able to move out of here. You'll get a decent place to live in instead of this dump." Drake answered.

"Ah. Do you want me to move in with you like old times?" I asked.

"That'd be epic. So, it that a yes?" Drake asked hopefully.

"Fuck yeah man. Maybe we'll be able to find some more answers about other shit as well. One thing I want to find out, is how Matriarch Alivia really died." I answered with a smile.


	62. Ch 62 Hybrid Tendencies

Ch. 62 Hybrid Tendencies

(I'll admit… this chapter was a little fucked up at one point or another. Even as I wrote it, I was thinking, 'what the fuck is wrong with me?')

{Rui's point of view}

I woke up in Drake's apartment. It's been a week since Drake recruited me into Hybrid's group. Since then, Drake's been teaching me how to activate my Hybrid powers. It started off horribly until I finally found my source of power.

-Three days ago-

"Rui, you can't just force it out. I've told you to focus. Look inside yourself. What emotion defines you. Hatred? Anger? Love? What defines you?" Drake asked the last one slowly.

"I'm trying but I can't just pick an emotion to define myself." I replied angrily.

"That's why your failing." Drake sighed.

"Fuck off Drake. Your 'will to live' was a load of bullshit. You got lucky." I replied.

Drake shook his head, "Try to look for anger then. That should work." Drake grunted.

"Urg! This isn't working!" I screamed.

Drake just ignored me and I decided to just relax and close my eyes. I started to hear sobbing and opened my eyes to see Drake just sitting idly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Drake asked back.

I shook my head and closed my eyes again to hear the sobbing again. The sobbing started to get louder until I heard a loud screech of terror that sounded like a woman about to die.

"Society is rotten to the core. People bust their ass day in and day out only to get their check cut and to find their significant other cheating on them. Now's the time for action, you know what to do." This voice sounded so casual but also corrupt.

The loud screech turned into screams as a sound that resembled flesh getting cut by a sharp knife rang in my mind. The woman started choking and coughing in a vain attempt for air.

"Cut deep. Deeper that any razor. Deeper then the dude that fucked her. Show her how 'deep' you can go. Spray the blood everywhere you can! It's time to show this world what you're capable of!" The voice spoke demonically.

The woman gurgled until a sound that resembled a head getting crushed filled my head. I felt a bit of panic rise in me as cutting was heard. I couldn't see what it was but if I had to make a guess, it'd be this. Body parts are getting cut off for some unknown purpose. Next thing I knew, I started to see an older version of me sitting on a cement floor with a... radio next to him? A lot of opened white envelopes were scattered around him. This version of me stared aimlessly at the floor. I looked closely at one of the envelopes to see they were overdue bills. Hundreds of them. One had a date on them saying 1-17-1946. I heard a door open and saw a Gardevoir approach Rui from behind.

"Rui, you can't just sit here waiting to die. I know losing my mom was hard on you considering she was your first pokemon but you need to shape up." The Gardevoir told him.

"Leave me Alone Alivia. I don't want to continue on. It's pointless." Rui replied.

"It's not pointless, you have me. We can go on another adventure like you did with her." Alivia told him.

"Alivia, just go off on your own. I don't own you. Leave, find someone to take you in." Rui told her.

Alivia looked down sad, "Do you hate me or something?" Alivia asked.

"Slightly. The sight of you gives me sadness and unrest. Leave. ...please." Rui muttered.

Alivia gasped in pain at his words before tearing up, smacking the back off Rui's head, and running away crying. The sudden blow to Rui's head made a small picture fall out from under his shirt. Rui picked it up slowly and stared at the picture. In the picture was Rui, another Gardevoir and an egg. They both hugged the egg in endearment with a small water fountain behind them. They must've been in a park. Rui looked so much happier in this picture. The older me sniffled as he covered his mouth and tried to fight the building tears. Suddenly, he exploded into a fit of coughs and loud screams of anger. Then... he was gone along with the envelopes. I thought it was over but the radio started talking.

"A brutal murder took place in Vermillion city as a man proceeded to shoot and kill innocent bystanders. Police made after a few fleeing bystanders calle to find the man sitting in a car, listening to the radio. The man was identified as 23 year old Rui Fernando. A man that at one point got fifth place in a pokemon world tournament 6 years earlier. Rui was in court an hour ago and will be sentenced to death. He explained in court that he had a sexual relationship with his first pokemon, a Gardevoir, that perished 3 years ago. Although he is sentenced to death, most people are actually understanding his lost of sanity. Losing a loved one will always be a traumatic experience but can't be used as an excuse. The strange thing is that another retired trainer committed manslaughter a few months earlier. The trainer got off work and head home after buying a shotgun will a fake license. The police showed up at the ex-trainers house when neighbors called after hearing gunshots from next door." the radio suddenly stopped.

"You already heard this once but guess what? I'm fucking saying it again. Life is shit. You work to support a family that does nothing but hate you! Smack that bitch! Cut her throat! Show everyone how fucked up you are! Stab your children, your wife, and your family! Fuck everyone who doesn't! Bzzt." The voice cut out.

"Bzzt, Reports indicate that the ex trainer shot his wife, who was pregnant at the time, in the stomach. The daughter saw what happened and had the good sense to hide in the bathroom. The ex trainer then shot the door open and killed his daughter by shooting her in the head from point blank range. The ex trainer then hung himself with a garden hose they had in a garage. The police believe that the incidents had nothing to do with each other but both perpetrators were pokemon trainers at one point. In my personal opinion, I think psychic pokemon are evil and controlled their minds. Pokemon are nothing more than stupid animals we use to entertain ourselves. Bzzt." The radio cut out.

I then noticed the older version of me was being hung from a noose. He wore a white t-shirt with red letters saying 'you did this!' all over it.

I suddenly felt empty as I saw nothing again until I saw the older me sitting on a bed. He was holding an egg in his lap and stared at it. Occasionally he'd rub the top of the egg. Soon, a door seemed to open as a Gardevoir came into the room.

She was smiling happily as she looked at Rui, [What do you need my lovely bond mate?] The Gardevoir chimed.

"Silvia, we need to talk." Rui told her.

[Ooo. Sounds serious.] Silvia giggled.

"It is but first, I got you this." Rui told her.

Rui pulled out a black scarf, [Aw, you didn't have to get me anything. Especially since you work so much just to support us.] Silvia smiled.

"Just put it on please." Rui told her.

Silvia wrapped the scarf around and Rui tied it behind her. He did a double knot to make sure it'd be difficult to take off. Silvia sat cross legged on the bed in front of Rui.

They were facing each other, [So, what's wrong?] Silvia asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Rui asked in response.

[What do you mean?] Silvia asked.

Rui's looked turned from neutral to angry in a few seconds, "You know exactly what I mean! I know you fucked Machamp!" Rui screamed.

Silvia was taken aback, [What do you mean? I never did that.] she replied as calmly as possible.

"I bet you think this is funny. I fucking work my ass off for you and you decide to fuck one of my other pokemon. Last week, I came home early and looked in here to see you having sex with him. That's why I never came back until the next morning. I can't fucking believe you!" Rui screamed.

Silvia looked down and couldn't meet Rui's eye, [I'm sorry Rui. It just happened...] Silvia whispered.

"Yeah? Well, guess what?" Rui pulled out a dagger from his back pocket and stabbed Silvia's chest blade, "I guess shit happens, huh?" Rui asked cruelly.

Rui ripped out the blade, [Rui, stop!] Silvia pleaded.

"Don't worry. You won't have to live with this pain but I will. You can't even comprehend the emotional devastation I suffered from. Emotional devastation caused by you that will haunt me for the rest of my shitty life." Rui replied.

Silvia tried to use her attacks but they wouldn't work, [Why can't I..?] Silvia started to asked.

Rui cut her off to answer her question, "The scarf was made to specifically disable your powers. It's normally used to make dangerous psychic pokemon helpless."

Silvia moved back but ended up falling off the bed, [Rui, please don't kill me!] Silvia begged.

"Sorry but that's not possible. You'll bleed out soon. After all, your chest blade is your weakness." Rui told her coldly.

[Rui, I loved you...] Silvia cried.

"Nice use of the word loved. What did I do wrong? I did everything... EVERYTHING! To make us happy. We even had an egg! How could you do this to me!? Was I just not good enough or are you such a whore that you need to be challenged?" Rui asked in pure anger.

[No! I just..!] The dagger was thrown into her head.

"Just shut the fuck up and die." Rui muttered in hatred.

Silvia's head dropped back as she laid still. Some blood pooled under her and I thought it was over. Apparently, it wasn't as Rui took the dagger out of her head. He just seemed to stare at the body until he stabbed the body again. Then, the sequence seemed to accelerate as he used the blood to write 'you did this!' on the walls. When it was over, he held a light and started burning his bed. 'you did this!' was written all over the walls in Silvia's blood. Rui picked up his egg and left the room to be engulfed in flames. This Rui murdered Silvia because she cheated on him and lived with the burden until he lost his sanity. I couldn't help but feel bad for him even though I shouldn't. He seemed to have done everything he could to make them happy and she still cheated on him. What the fuck is wrong with our world? I heard the radio again but it was neither of the voices. It sounded like mine and it wouldn't stop laughing. When it did, it seemed to know I was there.

"Rui and Silvia are so stupid and unoriginal. All they do is fall in love, have a child and then die. The stupid retards think that a new life where they'll be together again will be satisfying. Well, guess what? It's not. Life will continue to get more corrupt until it starts to resemble hell breaking loose in the streets. I mean, you already know. You remember right? Exactly 100 years back; we almost lost everything. Your our savior and yet you almost killed us all. When will we realize that giving up on Silvia is the right choice? But I'm just wasting my breath. You'll still go to her and that's why your a half life. You are such a drag, show some anarchy and disrupt the natural order. You'll just be reborn again! Have fun with your life you dumbass!" The voice laughed.

I couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. I never expected this to be the outcome of my training. What is my emotion or feeling?

"I miss Silvia..." I heard the older me cry.

He was looking at that picture of him and Silvia holding an egg in the park. He was on a new bed it seemed but nothing else was visible. A door was opened as a Kirlia walked into the room.

"Are you ok?" The Kirlia asked.

"I'm fine Alivia. Just got a little upset from some... old memories." Rui muttered in depression.

"What was my mom like?" Alivia asked.

"She was the best pokemon I ever had. Kind, powerful... sigh... beautiful..." Rui whispered.

"Who was my dad?" Alivia asked.

"Some pokemon in a day care I left her at." Rui lied.

"Oh... I thought you knew." Alivia frowned.

"I'm sorry. We'll go to the park later. That'll be fun right?" Rui suggested with a fake smile.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Alivia yelled happily as she ran out of the room.

"Yeah... it'll be great..." Rui repeated in a whisper.

That radio's demented voice came back, "You hear that? You put your name to shame because you couldn't tell your own daughter that your her father. Instead, you covered up your face in the first place. You couldn't handle what you did as your depression deepened. Your daughter neglected, bills recollected, and, like you, bitches got rejected. Don't let the world control you. Don't let your past define you. Instead, you should break out of your shell and raise some real hell. Instead of feeling loss like you always do, feel the bloodlust go through you." it spoke.

Wait... Loss... That's it! Loss! The feeling of loss must've been experienced through all of my past lives. The original me thought he lost Silvia... the me from 1946 murdered his Silvia because she cheated on him... Would... Would I do that to my Silvia if she did? ...No. I know now that wouldn't solve anything. In fact, it may solve everything. Our spirits will be able to move on... but she wouldn't love me anymore... I think I can be content with that. We lived more than enough lives and there must've been enough happy moments to make it worthwhile. I suddenly felt my eyes open to see Drake was asleep. I looked down at myself to see I was wearing different clothing than I used to. Then a large Zweihander appeared out of white dust in my hand. I felt myself grin as I reverted back into my normal clothing.

-Present-

Drake's new place was a lot bigger than my old apartment. It was still an apartment but it had five different rooms. It consisted of two identical bedrooms, one large bathroom, one living room, and a kitchen. Every room had each of its walls painted a light green. The beds were a queen size with light blue blankets on them. They must've been made from cotton due to how soft and warm they are. Each bedroom was about 7 feet wide and 9 feet long. There were two windows on my left wall that looked down on the city. The floors were hardwood with a gloss finish. Other than my bed, there wasn't anything in the room. The same in Drake's room but we didn't really care. When I walked out of the room, I went into the living room which only had a long brown couch. The kitchen was connected to the living room with a counter being the divider. I saw Drake look into the fridge and pulled out some milk.

"Yo, thirsty?" Drake asked.

"Milk? Bro, we're not 5 anymore." I replied.

"Suit yourself you picky fuck." Drake shrugged as he pulled out a cup and poured himself a glass of milk.

I shook my head, "You really don't change." I responded with a chuckle.

"Hey, I like to think it's one of my redeeming qualities." Drake told me.

"How is that a 'redeeming quality'?" I asked.

"It's because that means I wouldn't fuck a bitch and then move on to a new one. I wouldn't change my feelings for my current bitch." Drake explained.

"And yet, you still call them bitches." I laughed.

"Hey, I have to be real here, the ones we love can be real bitches." Drake told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh. Figures a bitch like you would say that." I chuckled.

"Oh! That reminds me. Some ground rules. First, clean your fucking dishes. Second, don't bring a bitch to bang unless she has a friend for me. Third, don't jack off in my house please." Drake told me.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "What the hell do you think I'll do in your house? You act like I'm going to have fuck fests every day." I replied.

Drake started laughing, "Trust me, you could do that in this city." Drake whispered with his elbow hitting my arm.

I shook my head, "Your a fuckboy." I replied with a laugh.

"Whatever bro. Oh, and Hybrid wants to see us in a few. Let's go." Drake told me.

I nodded and went into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As I drank my water, I began to realize something. After the Artorias dream, I haven't had another one. Honestly, I'm rather curious as to what happened after my original me absorbed Artorias' power. Silvia was on the brink of death from lack of food and water, Mary was a psychopath, and I was about to become a king technically. Then there's Matriarch Alivia. She was the daughter of one of the heroes and a gardevoir. Her parents must have been the last version of me and Silvia. Her name being Alivia couldn't be a coincidence. Her death was sudden and mysterious. There's no way a random human could just go in and murder her. Even if it was a Hybrid. There'd have been some kind of commotion. Then there was Matriarch Mary... she must've been a reincarnation of Mary or something else. They say she just disappeared but that could mean anything. I decided to stop thinking about it and went with Drake to see Hybrid. The journey there was a lot more comfortable than I'm used to. As a human, I was looked at all the time by other pokemon but now... they don't like to see me. Our Hybrid Bisharp guards welcomed us warmly as we entered Afterlife. The club was currently closed as Hybrid told his workers that certain repairs had to be made.

"Make sure the bars and bathrooms are all functional. I don't want another fucking complaint that a damn urinal won't flush. Okay?" Hybrid ordered.

A Machoke hybrid saluted Hybrid before running off to make the repairs, "Running a club must have its stressful moments." I commented.

"Yes. Yes it does. Now, since your here, I'll be quick. Zane wants you two to go find where the heroes were buried." Hybrid told us.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"One of the bodies have something we need. If we can find the burial spots, we can dig them up and take what we need." Hybrid instructed.

"Isn't that disrespect for the dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, and?" Hybrid asked.

Drake covered my mouth, "We'll get it done sir. Where should we look?" Drake asked.

"The cemetery near the slave camps should have them. Look for large tombstones. They won't have names on them so you'll probably have trouble." Hybrid suggested.

I nodded as Drake replied, "Alright sir. Come on Rui, let's get this over with." Drake told me.

We quickly turned to leave and ran out of the club. To be honest, I was extremely nervous about this. What if I find my old body? Wouldn't that be terrifying to see how I look after dying and being buried? Then again, what would they want from a couple of dead bodies. Wouldn't they be stripped of anything valuable before they were buried?


	63. Ch 63 Burial

Ch. 63 Burial

{Rui's point of view}

"So, you ready for this shit?" Drake asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Drake and I were on our way to the cemetery. In the city, the north east end is filled with slave labor camps. Near these camps, is where the cemetery is located. They made the cemetery near the slave camps to make it easier to transport the bodies. Sick bastards... On our approach, a pair of Conkeldurr stopped us.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" One of them asked.

"We're going to the cemetery." Drake told them.

"The cemetery is currently off limits." The other informed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Burial. A few slaves were killed for being too old to work. They were kind folk so we're giving them a proper burial." The one on the right answered.

"Hm. How long will it last?" Drake asked.

"About an hour. Then it'll be open." Conkeldurr shrugged.

"Alright, we'll be back in an hour. Have a nice day." Drake told them politely.

We started walking away when I asked, "What now?"

"We go around them. We'll climb the outside of this building." Drake answered.

"What? How?" I asked quickly.

"Using our Hybrid powers. Watch." Drake instructed.

Drake took a deep breath and focused for a moment. Grey gloves formed on his hands with metal nails sticking out of the finger tips. He then walked over to a building and jumped while smacking the wall with his hands. The nails easily dug into the wall as he pulled one hand off, pushed up a bit and smacked the wall above.

"Come on!" Drake urged.

"This guy is going to get me killed. Ugh. Alright, let's do this." I said to myself with a sigh.

I did my best to focus as two daggers formed in my hands. With an aggravated sigh, I jumped up and started climbing the wall by stabbing it with the daggers. The building we were climbing was at least 30 floors high. Wait, aren't we totally exposed like this? Drake, you dumbass! Couldn't we have started climbing in an alleyway or something!? After 20 minutes of climbing, we finally got up to the roof. I expected us to be panting but I felt fine, normal. Drake looked over an edge to see the Conkeldurrs. He walked along the edge before seeing a smaller building next to this one. It was towards the cemetery so Drake back up.

"Drake, don't do what I think your going to do." I complained.

"Don't be such a pussy." Drake grinned as he went full sprint and jumped off the edge.

I watched as he flew across the gap and rolled as he landed on the smaller buildings roof. He stood up, holding both thumbs up.

"Great... now it's my turn." I whispered as I backed up.

With a neck crack, I started running full sprint towards the edge and jumped off the edge. I flew towards the building and landed with a roll just like Drake did.

"Having fun yet?" Drake panted.

"Fuck you." I panted back.

"Heh. Think you want to do this regularly?" Drake chuckled.

"Just tell me what we're doing next." I replied.

"Yeah, we need to go down now." Drake told me.

"...How!?" I asked.

"Uh... we jump?" Drake suggested.

"Ugh. You didn't think this through?" I asked.

Drake laughed, "I did. We can just jump down as long as we activate our hybrid powers." Drake told me.

"Okay. Let me try it then." I replied and jumped down from the edge.

I stabbed the wall with my dagger to slow down my descent. When I touched the ground, I pulled out my dagger and felt the momentum stop. I looked up at Drake to see him jumped down and scratch the walls with his nails. He landed hard and fell onto his ass. I held one of my hands out to pull him back up to his feet. Drake pat my arm as thanks as we snuck past the Conkeldurr. As we walked, I noticed that there wasn't any cement anymore. We were walking on dirt as we reached the slaver camps. I looked at the large fields of various fruits, berries, vegetables, and cloth bearing plants. One of the slaves, a 12 year old boy, was currently getting beat. I couldn't help but watch at they beat the kind with wooden bats. I almost ran over there to help but Drake stopped me.

"We're not here to save a couple of slaves. We can't cause a big commotion." Drake reminded.

I did a hefty sigh before agreeing and quickened our pace. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get to leave. I've never seen the graveyard but seeing in down was dreary. The cemetery was a large dirt hill covered by thousands of tombstones. At the top was a large dead tree with about 12 large tombstones. Those must be the ones we need to dig up but... what are we looking for?

"Hey Drake. Did Hybrid ever tell us what we were looking for?" I asked.

"Uh... no. No he did not." Drake answered.

"Arceus damn it." I grunted.

Zane suddenly walked past us, "He didn't need to. I've been waiting for you." Zane told us.

The little girl that follows him, skipped past us, "You two are so slow." she giggled.

I glanced at Drake to see him just shrug as we followed Zane and this girl. They walked up the hill until we reached the large tombstones. Zane pointed at one of the tombstones and looked at me. I glanced at Drake who nodded at me. With a sigh, I walked over to the tombstone and started digging with my hands until I reached a wooden coffin. Dirt covered most of the coffin but something still shone underneath it. I wiped away the dirt to reveal a silver label saying Rui. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I continued to dig the coffin out. I glanced at Zane, who nodded in an indication to open the coffin. With a heavy sigh, I cleared off the dirt and opened the coffin to find it empty.

"Huh. I guess it is true. Your body and name seem to disappear from history. Physical objects like these seem to stay around though." Zane told me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Close the coffin and bury it again. We can't leave an obvious trace that we were here. Drake, dig up this coffin over here." Zane ordered.

I heard Drake digging as I started pushing the dirt back onto the coffin. A tiny Spinarak started crawling on my left arm but I quickly crushed it and threw it aside. When I pushed enough dirt on top of the coffin to level it out. I pat the dirt down as flat as I could before turning my attention to Drake. When Drake revealed his coffin, it seemed to affect him in some way. When he opened it, he jumped back and started coughing. I looked at him in confusion until the smell of a decaying body hit me. The coffin was in fact occupied by someone's body. I held my nose closed as I walked over to see the body. Some parts revealed a skeletal bone structure but it's head was slightly intact. A large bullet hole was in this body's head but something about this person felt... wrong. Zane approached the coffin and forced the girl to go in front of him.

"Touch the body." Zane ordered.

"Touch it? Why?" The girl asked.

"You'll understand once you touch it. Trust me." Zane whispered.

The girl looked up at Zane with a scared face but quickly did as he asked. When I looked at the body, it seemed to have jumped at me causing me to flinch. However, when I blinked, it was back to how it was. The girl took slow hesitant steps as she covered her nose from the spell. When she was close enough, the body jumped up and grabbed her arm. I looked on in horror until I realized that the girl wasn't in danger. Instead, she looked like she remembered everything. That's when her body began to change. She seemed to grow until she was 5 foot 8. Her hair grew longer until it reached her abdomen. The color seemed to drain itself until it turned silver with red tips. Her eyes changed into a piercing red with cherry lips. A large strand of hair ran down the middle of her face. Her grin revealed sharp fangs built to pierce flesh. Her skin grew slightly paler as if she was already dead. Her shirt became a tight red t-shirt that barely covered her C cup breasts. For bottoms, she wore jeans with the bottom half ripped off to make shorts instead of pants. Her sandals became black heels as this girl looked like she went from like 12 to 17 in a matter of seconds.

"I remember now. Heh. I'm Mary." Mary grinned.

I swallowed hard, "Hey..." I replied nervously.

She glanced at me with a glare, "Hey..." She looked at Drake, "Who's this guy?" Mary asked.

I decided to answer ahead of Zane, "That's Drake. He's a True Hybrid like us." I answered.

"Huh. What kind?" Mary asked.

"Werewolf. I can use my Mightyena genes to transform myself." Drake replied.

Mary started laughing, "Your family fucked a dog? Are you serious!?" Mary asked.

"Hey! It could've been rape!" Drake yelled in his defense.

"Right, like a Mightyena would do that. Do you smell their asses too?" Mary grinned.

Drake ignored her comment, "So what now Zane?" Drake asked.

Mary slammed her fist into Drake's stomach causing him to cough up some blood, "First off, you don't fucking ignore me. Second, I'm in charge so you ask me what to do. Third, your life isn't worth jack shit to me. If I want to mess with you, then your going to accept and take it like a whore." Mary whispered threateningly.

'Holy Arceus. Been back 3 minutes and already threatened someone's life. Yep, that's Mary alright. We're so fuck.' I groaned.

"Hey." Mary said towards me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked nervously.

"You been around any ghost pokemon?" Mary asked.

"Mary, no one's seen a ghost pokemon for about 50 years now." I informed.

"Huh, then why do I sense something off about you. Drake too. You both seemed to have experienced the same sort of paranormal activity." Mary muttered.

I realized what she meant, "Floor 31!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"That floor is haunted. It has to be. Drake, you remember the weird shit that happened to you? It happened to me too. That can't be a coincidence." I told them.

Mary looked at Drake, "To be honest, I don't want to go back to that place." Drake replied hastily.

"Yes you are. I want both of you to go back there and investigate that place. I don't care how long it takes, just figure it out." Mary instructed.

Drake turned to run but I ran over and grabbed the back of his shirt, "Of course Mary. Let's go Drake." I smiled.

"No! Fuck no!" Drake screamed as I started pulling him away.

As I pulled him away, Mary started a conversation with Zane. I wonder what Zane really is. In the past he never revealed himself and even in this life he hasn't. I have a bad feeling about him.

-30 minutes later-

Drake and I made it to our old home. When we walked through the front doors, we were met with Alex and the Gatekeeper. Alex was walking away to go back to his apartment but the Gatekeeper noticed us.

"You two are still alive!?" Gatekeeper yelled in astonishment.

Alex turned to look at us with wide eyes, "Uh... hey?" I replied.

Alex ran over and punched me, "I thought you were dead!" Alex yelled.

I rubbed my cheek, "Why would you think that? All I did was pass out." I replied.

"Uh... I thought Hybrid was going to kill you for some reason. I wouldn't be able to do anything so I never bothered to check if you were alive." Alex replied with a nervous chuckle.

I punched Alex, "Dickhead. Maybe you'd have more friends if you were willing to die for them." I growled.

Alex rubbed his cheek, "Jeez, sorry about that. Why are you here?" Alex asked.

"We're going to find out what's going on with Drake's old floor. That entire area just reeks of wrong." I told him.

"I agree. Good luck. I need to go get some sleep." Alex told us before turning to leave.

I frowned and watched him go. I was hoping Alex would at least join us. Working here made me enjoy his company and now he acts like he doesn't want to see me. He's probably disappointed in the entire turnout that I'm a hybrid while he's a human. Then I moved out to live with Drake after waking up. Alex must've been lonely since I left...

The Gatekeeper got my attention, "You know, our boss wasn't exactly happy about you quitting." Gatekeeper told me.

"Wow, she must've been pissed then because we both quit. More to the point, we're going to floor 31." I told her.

Gatekeeper shrugged, "I don't give a shit what you do. Just don't cause trouble. Especially you Drake." Gatekeeper grinned.

Drake blushed, "Whatever." Drake looked away.

Gatekeeper giggled, "Since you don't know. Drake had a little boy crush on me."

I started laughing at Drake, "You dumbass!" I yelled amidst my fit of laughter.

"It's not my fault she's so human like!" Drake yelled in embarrassment.

We laughed at Drake before heading up the staircase. Gatekeeper seemed so normal, almost happy, to see us. I bet the other prostitutes keep to themselves since they resent pokemon. When we reached Drake's floor, we were met with a familiar sight. It was dim, very dim. Even with my perfect vision, I could barely see through the darkness.

"Ugh. Somehow it's even darker than it usually is. Look, the lights are on but they can't cut through the darkness. This obviously isn't normal." Drake examined.

"Yeah. Last time I was here, I was locked in your bathroom with a crying skinned Gothita in your sink. Something tried to get in and I don't even know what it was." I commented.

"I've only heard voices. Crying and groans mostly. Then there's the fact that most of the people on that floor disappeared. It's an evil floor." Drake shivered.

"Yeah but which has more evil. Mary or this floor?" I asked.

We both answer, "Mary."

"Come on, let's get this over with." Drake groaned.

"Right behind you." I replied as we took our first steps onto the hallway floor.

At the end of the hallway we heard a woman scream, "Fuck this, I'm outta here!" Drake yelled as he turned to run.

He was met with a wall that wasn't there before. Drake quickly got up and felt the wall in a panic.

"This wasn't here before." Drake whispered.

"Yeah. I feel... like something is watching us." I told him.

We both looked at the darkness to see various eyes staring at us. We both shivered a bit before steeling ourselves for an assault. Then the eyes disappeared and light lit the hallway, leaving us bewildered.

"You think it's toying with us?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. Whatever 'it' is. It's content with letting us live for now." I responded.

Drake tapped my right arm to tell me that we were going to continue walking. The hallway seemed to stretch on for what felt like miles until we finally reached the end. It was Drake's room and the door was chained up. Drake found a lock on the steel chains but his key didn't work on it.

"Shit. What now?" Drake asked.

"I don't know maybe one of these doors are..." A door creaked as it opened in the distance, "Open..." I finished.

"Great..." Drake muttered as we began walking.

We found the room that opened to see it was an exact replica of my room. The only thing that was different, was a picture of a drawer with a key on it. We walked into the room and heard the door slam behind it. Drake tried to open it but the door locked itself.

"Arceus damn it! Why does this shit have to happen to me?" Drake asked.

I walked over to the painting and noticed some writing say, "_f _u wan_ so_thi_g, j_st t_e _t."

"Huh... What do you think it says?" I asked.

Drake walked over and examined the painting, "Hm... the first word has to be if. Of just doesn't fit in this sentence. That word has to be something and... that word could be you." Drake suggested.

"Hm... If you want something, just... take it?" I asked.

"Hm... that's the best guess we have but what could that mean?" Drake asked.

I shrugged as we continued to examine the painting until I held up my hand to touch it. When I did, my fingers went into the painting and touched the key. Surprised, I pulled my hand out quickly and looked at Drake. Drake nodded his encouragement as I reached my hand back into the painting and grabbed the key. When I pulled my hand out, I felt something grab my wrist to yank me into the painting. Drake noticed the sudden change in direction and grabbed me. With his help, we were able to pull the key out of the painting. We fell back onto our asses and groaned as I looked to see the key in my hand. When I looked back up at the painting, the drawer was smashed into pieces. A picture of a Gengar laid atop the pieces.

"Come on," Drake helped me up to my feet, "We need to get out of here." Drake reminded.

I nodded in agreement before heading towards the door. I was about to try and use the key but noticed the door was a bit open like someone was spying on us. Drake was right behind me as I peered both ways to check if the hallway was clear.

"See anything" Drake asked.

"No. Looks empty just like before." I answered.

We hesitantly walked into the hallway and made our way back to the chained down. I pulled out the key and started to unlock the chains from the door. In the distance, I started to hear footsteps. Drake pat my back to make me work faster as I continued to unlock chain after chain from the door. It was like a never ending supply but when I got to the last one, I was happy. The footsteps were right behind me and Drake as we kicked the door open. We ran in and slammed the door shut on whatever was behind us. We held the shut as it punched and slammed on the door. Eventually, it must've got bored and walked away from the door.

"Alright. That happened, now what?" Drake asked.

I turned to see we entered another hallway but it was thinner. We looked at each other before heading down the hallway to another door. We opened it to reveal Hybrid's VIP section. However, sitting where he's supposed to be sitting was a girl I've never seen before. She looked about 5 foot 10 wearing a long purple blouse. Her light purple hair was long with short curls on the edge. Her eyes were a dark purple with black eyeshadow. She wore a short skirt with black leggings and red heels. Her fingernails were painted black as she held up her own head in a bored manner.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Heather. I'm a true Gengar hybrid." She answered.

I glanced at Drake, "Uh... you think this is a trick?" I asked in a whisper.

"It has to be, there shouldn't be another true hybrid." Drake replied in a whisper.

"I used to work here as one of class C but one of my clients, a Gallade, tried to murder me. He wanted to keep it under wraps that I had sex with him." Heather told us.

"Uh huh and... what does that have to do with making shit go psycho on this floor?" Drake asked.

"That wasn't me. That's my power going a bit out of control and trapping me here." Heather told us.

"That sounds like a load of Tauros shit." I replied flatly.

Heather shrugged, "I tried to be nice."

"You trapped us in this nightmare shit. Unless you let us go, you aren't being very nice." Drake told her.

"Oh, you'll leave. When you kick my ass." Heather grinned.

(Well, that's that. To be honest, how many of you guys miss the beginning of MUL? I admit, I sort of miss it. Please review, favorite, or alert.)


	64. Ch 64 Finding Out The Truth

Ch. 64 Finding out the truth

{Rui's point of view}

"What do you mean? Are you asking for a fight?" I asked.

"What's a better way to get the blood pumping? I've been stuck here since Matriarch Alivia was murdered." Heather replied with a shrug.

"You knew Matriarch Alivia?" I asked.

"That'd make you like 70 years old!" Drake yelled in shock.

"No more talking." Heather chimed happily as she made a cutlass rapier appear.

It had a purple leather covered handle with a point so sharp, it could pierce steel. The length of the rapier was oozing a dark purple substance. With a smile she got up and snapped her fingers. The door behind us disappeared. We were trapped in this room with Heather so I guess we have no choice. Heather ran towards us with a blink of speed. I barely had enough time to dodge as the rapier was thrusted past my cheek.

"Whoa, that was fast." I muttered in shock.

Drake turned into his Werewolf form and got Heather's attention. Heather started thrusting at blinding speeds that stabbed and cut Drake in various places. Drake slashed at her earning a few cuts on her arm and left side. I got up and activated my Hybrid form. I wore a white jacket with a black strap going down my sleeves. On my hands were black fingerless leather gloves with a white X on the back of them. Under the jacket was blue T-shirt with a black outline of a Gardevoir. For my legs, I wore white shorts with a shattered design colored with blue. My sneakers were black with white trims and soles. Appearing out of white dust was Artorias' Zweihander and I felt a rush of power. With a heavy sigh, I jumped up and twisted to slam my Zweihander. Drake and Heather jumped away to dodge the attack. I quickly jumped to twist and slam it towards Heather again. Heather backed up before rushing in with her rapier. I jumped back to dodge her first thrust. She attempted to thrust again but I teleported to the zweihander and picked it up. I did a 360 spin with the blade extended but she ducked underneath it. Heather thrusted the rapier at me but I dodged and dropped my Zweihander to tackle her to the ground.

I pinned her easily, "Got you." I told her.

"What now? You gonna rape me?" Heather asked.

I was taken by surprise when she said that. My grip loosened just enough to allow her to kick me off. I did a front flip onto my back and looked up to see her try to impale me. I disappeared into white dust and reappeared in front of my zweihander.

"Don't you have any powers?" Drake asked as we circled her.

"Right, you ask me but all you've done is drool, snarl, and try to cut a bitch." I retorted.

"I have powers!" Drake yelled back.

"Then use one!" I replied in frustration.

"Uh... I'm not in the mood too..?" Drake replied with a nervous chuckle.

"...We're screwed. We're screwed because your a talentless idiot." I replied with a groan.

"I do have powers I just... ugh. I'm not very good at using it. So if I hit you then don't bitch at me." Drake grunted.

Drake's fur started to spike up all over his body as he started to have electricity run through his body. The electricity made a layer of claws around his hands for a larger reach. The fur on his neck and head were a golden color as he bursted with energy.

"Breakthrough!" Drake yelled.

Heather Tried to stab into Drake but got her blade pushed aside. The contact between Drake's claw and her rapier caused her to get shocked. His Breakthrough form must cause his to send out shock waves of electricity. The drawback must be something severe like, power loss or loss of consciousness. I joined in to help Drake but Heather used that to her advantage. I came up behind Heather to stab her but she easily dodged me. Instead, I almost stabbed Drake. To stop this, Drake grabbed my blade, and effectively shocked me.

"Ow!" I yelled as I dropped my weapon.

"Sorry!" Drake apologized.

Heather quickly stabbed me through my left shoulder and jumped back. I immediately felt woozy as I stumbled and fell to my right knee.

"Oh crap. That thing must be poisoned. My Hybrid form allows me to be immune to poison or toxic." Drake told me.

"So basically you knew it was poisoned but didn't flip the... fuck. Ouch my balls." I fell onto my right side completely high.

"Are you high?" Drake asked.

"I... I can't feel my dick... I CAN'T FEEL MY DICK!" I screamed.

"Yeah, your high. Just lay there for a moment." Drake replied calmly.

"My toes... My toes are small... like yo dick!" I replied with a high laugh.

"Bro, that's not necessary." Drake groaned.

"Go kick her ass tic tac dick." I laughed.

"You better calm down soon so I can kick your teeth in." Drake growled as he ran towards Heather.

Being so high off the poison, I was barely able to notice anything as they fought. The only thing I did notice was a sound resembling static. Soon it changed into footsteps until I heard a radio turn on. I then heard Alivia's voice say, "Dad was such a drag. All he did was stay home and wallow in sorrow. He got fired from his job and drowned his sorrow in booze. To make ends meet, he had to get a part time job as a grocery store cash register. The only reason he could work at all was because the manager liked how he looked in a muscle shirt. To make it worse, she would even pay him under the table to do things with her. What a joke. Even better than that, he thought I didn't know he was my father but guess what. I did know and I will be coming back. Just. You. Wait. Bzzt."

I panted hard as I started to come back to my senses. My blood seemed to roar in my ears as I developed a slight headache. I groaned as I sat up and looked around to see Drake fighting Heather. They were equal as they tried to strike blows at each other. Heather thrusted her rapier with expert grace as she tried to hit Drake. Drake, on the other hand, would dodge the attack but still touch it to cause her electric damage. When Drake would counter attack, Heather would duck or jump back to avoid contact with Drake's body. As the fighting continued, I noticed Drake started to slow down. He was getting tired.

His breakthrough form wore off, "Shit, Rui. Tag in." Drake muttered as he passed out.

"Uh oh." I muttered as I quickly got up.

I threw my zweihander towards Heather, who dodged it but jumping back. I teleported to my Zweihander midflight to stop its throw. I looked at Heather with the Zweihander towards her. I noticed her heavy breathing as she examined me. Her fight with Drake must've cost her a lot of stamina. Her speed will begin to drop as our fight drags out. Only question is, whose speed will drop faster. Hers, or mine. I can teleport instantly, so that'll help but that'll also hurt me. The more energy I spend on that, the more exhausted I'll become. Heather rushed me as I was distracted by my thoughts. I picked up my Zweihander just in time to block her thrust attack. It deflected her blade, making it go up as it parried her. Using this opening, I thrusted my Zweihander down to hit her leg. She fell to one knee as I raised my right foot and kicked her in the face. She fell onto her stomach, laid out on the floor, exhausted. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Hesitantly, I stepped closer to her, only to be surprised as she got up and cut both my knees. Her poison instantly made me woozy as I dropped my Zweihander and fell onto my back. Heather wasted no time as she immediately went to impale my neck. I quickly turned into white dust and reappeared next to my dropped Zweihander. I was still woozy, so I fell over onto my left side with a thud. Heather turned to stab me with her rapier but this time, my Zweihander appeared in my hand to protect me. Heather's rapier was thrown aside from the sudden block. She walked over to retrieve her rapier sluggishly. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly from her quick movements. The poison wasn't affecting me as much as the first dose did as I struggled to my feet.

"You done? I think we've fought for long enough. We're obviously going to win." I told her.

Drake raised a fist, "Whoo..." he said unenthusiastically.

I was a little shaky to get up from the poison but managed it somehow. Heather picked up her rapier and pointed it at me.

"Uh huh. Pant. I haven't lost yet." Heather replied.

"Are you asking to die? We don't need to fight anymore." I told her.

"Maybe but... what do you know of Matriarch Alivia?" Heather asked.

"Only that she was a kind Matriarch and was murdered by a human." I told her.

"That's a lie. Another shiny pokemon murdered her. I was there when it happened and they almost killed me. Luckily, I instead merged myself with my curse power and infested this floor. It used to be an apartment complex back then. However, things have changed. Now it's a whore house." Heather growled.

"I guess but it's mostly just an apartment complex for human prostitutes. I... was one of them. So was Drake. He lived on this floor, so he experienced your nightmare." I told her.

"True. However, the reason Alivia was killed was a peculiar reason. 'Her existence was not allowed in this world'. That is what someone said. That, and how she needed to cease to exist before she tells everyone who the heroes were. They really wanted to keep their names under wraps. I wonder why. Do you think the great heroes have a bigger role to play then they were letting on?" Heather asked.

"I can't say for certain but they must have some role. Our leaders are trying their hardest to erase the past by replacing fact with fiction. I don't know what happened but obviously, Matriarch Alivia went against the grand scheme of things." I replied.

"Yeah. Not to mention her parents were heroes as well. It just reeks of wrong." Heather told me as she put her rapier away.

"if you join us, we'll be able to find out what really happened to Matriarch Alivia." I told her.

"It honestly sounds like your just bitching out because I was about to win but know what? Fine. I'll join up with you guys." Heather shrugged.

"Alright now... how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Easy, you just have to kill me. I'm a figment of your imagination created by my last ditch effort to survive." Heather told me.

Without hesitation, I threw my Zweihander at Heather and impaled her chest. She suddenly fell back and turned into a puddle of sludge. The walls started to melt as a blinding light appeared. The light blinded me as a loud sound screeched in my ears. Disoriented, I struggled to see and my ears began to ring. My vision came back to me as my ears stopped ringing. I looked around to see Drake struggling to his feet. Then I realized something, we were in Drake's room.

"Hey, would you look at that. We're in... oh shit..." I whispered.

"Yeah we're in my room and... Of fuck..." Drake muttered.

Laying on Drake's bed... was Heather's dead body. Through her chest was a rusty scimitar that I quickly pulled out. She stared at the ceiling lifelessly.

"It looks like her last ditch effort to survive only kept her memory alive..." Drake muttered.

Then suddenly, she burst to life and started coughing in pain.

Drake stood there like an idiot, "Help me Drake! Are you just an observer or a friend!?" I asked angrily.

Drake quickly helped me by keeping her wound closed. I suddenly found myself using heal pulse from my hands to close the wound. When it was closed she looked at us.

"Thanks. I kind of forgot that my last ditch effort to survive kept me in a half life." Heather groaned.

After that groan, Heather quickly fell to sleep. She was going to need it to heal from that wound. I looked out the window to see the city was on fire in various places.

"Whoa, what happened while we were gone?" I asked.

Drake pushed me aside to take in the view, "Holy damn. Some major shit went down here." Drake commented.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I think we should take it easy for today. You take the first nap. I'll watch over you two and look out the window. Maybe I'll see something." Drake told me.

I didn't feel like arguing so I laid my back against the wall and sat down. Within moments, I drifted to sleep and had a peculiar dream.

-Origin-

I woke up on perfectly green grass in a flat meadow. There was nothing else but meadow. Then I noticed Arceus appear as he made oceans appear, forests grew, and mountains took form. Arceus looked around until he spotted something in the far distance. It was a village full of humans that were sitting around a large bonfire.

"Tsk. Humans. Disgusting low life creatures." Arceus growled.

I notice Arceus glow as several pokemon appeared out of nowhere. Arceus disappeared as the pokemon looked around in confusion before running off in random directions. A group of Gardevoir quickly come together and start a camp. Then, the days started to meld with the night as camp became very lively and grew. Eventually, it stopped as a young gardevoir wandered away from the camp. She went to the water edge and then sat there. She looked across the water to see the setting sun and started singing.

"Gardevoir~. Gardevoir~. Gardevoir~. Gardevoir~ Gar de Vi voriu. Gardevi Garde vi va Gardenvi~. Garde ru Gar Gardevoir~" she sang happily.

A 14 year old boy approaches her, "That's a pretty song." he told her.

She looks at him with a blush and gasps, "Gardevoir!"

"Sorry for scaring you. Can I sit next to you?" the boy asked.

The Gardevoir nodded, "Gardevoir."

The boy sat next to the gardevoir and stared at the sunset, "I come here all the time to watch the sunsets." he told her.

"Gardevoir?" She asked.

"It's weird. My parents told me that Gardevoir taught us how to speak. Why can't you speak?" he asked.

[We speak with our minds instead of our mouths. Our psychic powers give us this ability.] the Gardevoir told him.

"Cool. My name is Artorias." The boy told her.

[Mine's Feariku. It means, 'To dance with love' in our language.] Feariku told him.

"Hm... how about Angel instead for the human language?" Artorias smiled.

[Why Angel?] Feariku asked.

Artorias' smile grew, "Because you look like an angel silly." he giggled.

Feariku's smile grew as she nodded her agreement, [Fine, you may call me Angel my dear Artorias.] she replied.

They looked at the water together and watched the sunset, "You know... this world is so beautiful. Even it's inhabitants. Don't you agree?" Artorias asked.

[Yeah. Your right. Hey... think you could meet me here again?] Feariku asked.

Artorias smiled at her, "It'd be an honor to meet you here again."

Feariku's eyes seemed to sparkle at this and glanced at the young Artorias periodically as they watched the sunset. When it was time to go home, they were met with their loved ones scolding them. They weren't scolded for meeting. They were out too late but Arceus knew and he hated it. He watched them as they hung out everyday. Both feeling a great desire to see one another. Then, love blossomed and Arceus couldn't stand it. The two were back where they first met. They were watching the sun set over the ocean again. The Feariku laid her head on Artorias' shoulder with her arms wrapped around him. Artorias laid his head on her until she placed her hand on his cheek. He looked at her in confusion until she closed the distance and kissed him.

Arceus came out of a black vortex in front of them, "Enough!" Arceus yelled.

"Lord Arceus!" Artorias got up and straightened himself, "Why are you here sir?" Artorias asked.

"I warned your ancestors that I, their god, forbid your kind of relationship. Pokemon are higher beings. If it weren't for her kind, you'd all be dead and buried like you should have been. No... instead they pitied you. Well I won't. I am god. I may not have created you but I can destroy you." Arceus threatened.

Feariku got in front of Artorias to protect him but Artorias pushed her gently aside, "Then kill me. The other humans didn't do anything wrong. I did. It's my fault. I'm sorry lord Arceus. I'll never see Feariku again." Artorias swore.

Arceus glared at the small human for a moment before turning black. A black mist started forming on Feariku and engulfed her. She tried to fight it but nothing she did could stop it.

"No! Please Lord Arceus! Don't do this!" Artorias begged.

"I'm taking her life to infect your species! You'll NEVER be able to love my creations. Your disgusting vermin will shun them like I desire and anyone that does end up loving them." Arceus roared.

Feariku was released from the mist and fell onto her back lifeless. The mist dispersed and went towards other humans. Artorias ran to Feariku's body but a piece of the black mist forced itself inside Artorias' body. He felt it invade his body. His mind. It changed him but he refused to let it change everything. He held his chest as he fell to his knees and then collapsed. Arceus thought it was over but soon Artorias forced himself up to his feet again.

"How... How dare you?" Artorias muttered.

Artorias fell to his knees next to Feariku's dead body and held her up. He turned his head to glare at Arceus, the Dark God. Arceus seemed to flinch at Artorias glare.

"You... I hate you. I swear Arceus. I will kill you. I'll kill you and do the same thing to your 'precious creations'. Just you wait you bastard." Artorias threatened.

"Hah. I'd love to see you try. My home is in the abyss. Only I can transcend it, so you'll never get revenge. Your words are as empty as your friend there. She's gone and it's your fault. Good bye." Arceus told him as he made a portal appear and went through it.

Artorias held Feariku's head for a moment before dropping it. He started digging a hole to place Feariku in. He could feel his feelings for Feariku fading as he dug her grave. However, he soldiered on. He needed to at least bury her before going on his adventure. He needed this closure... at least for now. She had done nothing wrong. He was taught to not disobey Arceus' law but he did it anyway. Now everyone's cursed and it's his fault but... he pat the dirt after placing Feariku in the grave and buried her. He will get revenge for this. Just you wait Arceus, Artorias is coming and when he does, he's killing you. After that day, humanity changed. They became more severe... more... forthcoming. Technology suddenly became important as they utilized pokemon to increase production. Armor, weapons... everything... Humanity started to grow at an alarming rate as they spread across the land. Pokemon were either killed or subjected to their will. Artorias led his people to conquer anything and everything through war and bloodshed. He was angry at everything. This world he once held dear for its beauty has cursed him. He sees nothing but suffering and disdain. What made him smile, enraged him now. It was like he was a nightmare and couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted nothing more than to murder Arceus and cause this chaos to end. When he turned 24 years old, he was feared throughout the land for his unmatched power and speed. No human nor pokemon dared to stand before him. A legendary pokemon forced itself to appear from the reverse world. Giratina, as it declared itself, was sent to destroy humanity by Arceus himself. Artorias met this beast in combat without hesitation. Normal attacks went right through it but Artorias knew his wouldn't. He was special. A monster. His Zweihander gained mystical powers from the pokemon he's slain. Their blood soaked it's blade and fortified it with powers nobody should have. Giratina, ignorant to this fact, faced Artorias with his head held high. Giratina mocked Artorias for his humanity but Artorias laughed as the battle started.


	65. Ch 65 Artorias' past

Ch. 65 Artorias' past

{Rui's point of view}

Artorias stood before Giratina at an impressive 7 foot 4. He wore silver colored armor as well as an old knight's helmet that covered his face. The only thing visible was his eyes as they glowed a light blue. His Zweihander was strapped and draped down his back with blue and purple lights designing it. The lights created a star light pattern across the blade. Giratina was unimpressed by Artorias and stared down at him. Giratina then transformed into its origin forme since now was the time for action. Giratina flew towards Artorias with a dragon claw ready. Artorias just watched until Giratina was right in front of him. With one swift swing of his Zweihander, Giratina was thrown aback. Giratina yelled out in back and shook its head to refocus on Artorias.

"Gr. You disgusting human..." Giratina growled.

"Human? I see you must be mistaking me for someone else. I am Artorias. I am not a man. I am a monster born by Arceus' jealousy for humanity." Artorias replied hatefully.

"Jealousy? Why would Arceus be jealous of a bunch of lesser beings like you?" Giratina demanded.

"Unlike you creatures, we have the potential to do anything. A pokemon's limit is set and unchangeable. You'll live your entire lives at the same level of power as your parents and go no further. You may be able to do these great things but how long until we can do them? How long until we can catch you and make you our slaves?" Artorias asked.

Giratina heard enough as it let out a roar and used phantom force. Artorias waited until he positioned his sword to protect his back Giratina reappeared. Giratina's head slammed into the weapon with a large amount of force but couldn't make Artorias flinch. The sudden stop in forced, made Giratina's body buckle upward. It was as if Giratina was doing a front flip and had his back get caught by Artorias' free hand.

"What's the matter Giratina? Have you gotten fat and lazy over the years?" Artorias mocked.

Giratina growled as it tried to flip itself to hit Artorias with a spike. Artorias quickly moved and rolled under Giratina before twisting to look at him. Giratina turned to look at Artorias, only to see him in the air. He twisted in quick circles before extending the Zweihander overhead. Giratina tried to make Artorias phase through him but that didn't work. Artorias' attack slashed deep into Giratina's stomach. Giratina screamed out in pain as purple blood poured onto Artorias' Zweihander. It started to glow a dark purple as the blood was absorbed into it. Giratina tried to dragon claw Artorias as he was stuck in freefall but didn't touch him. Artorias had disappeared into a black mist and reappeared overhead. He had gained a new power thanks to his blade being soaked by Giratina's blood. Giratina was completely unaware and caught off guard as Artorias drove his Zweihander deep into Giratina's back. Giratina screamed in agony as the blade forced itself deeper into his back. Giratina went mad as he tried doing whatever he could to make Artorias fall off. However, Artorias refused to fall as he used his free hand to keep a firm grip on Giratina's back. Halfway through the crazed flight, Artorias started to rip out his Zweihander and stab it back into Giratina. Unable to stand the pain anymore, Giratina flew towards the ground and flipped. Artorias saw the ground coming and quickly turned into his black mist. Giratina slammed back first onto the ground and laid there panting. Artorias reappeared in front on Giratina and ran his blade across Giratina's face.

"Do you think I'm a joke now?" Artorias asked.

Giratina glared at him defiantly, "I will always think your a joke. Poor Artorias. You fell for a stupid Gardevoir and got screwed over by god. Now you take your anger and force it on anything and everyone. Your nothing more than a bully that's just mad at the world for screwing him over instead of just getting over it. Your a pitiful excuse for a creature." Giratina mocked.

"You know, we humans have a saying. Dead men tell no tales." Artorias told him as he raised his Zweihander.

Giratina just glared hatefully at Artorias as the Zweihander pierced into Giratina's head. Blood started to pool from the wound as the body began to change into purple sludge. The sludge started to move towards the Zweihander and was absorbed into it. When it was over, the blade started to glow a dark purple as a burst of energy exploded from it. Artorias seemed interested by this. He thrusted the sword into the ground and slowly gripped the handle. Then, a sphere of energy exploded out all around him. With this new found power, Artorias felt more then ready to take on Arceus. Especially since he knew, he could transcend the abyss now. Giratina was the key. Giratina's power belongs to him now and he was going to use it to the fullest. As he turned to leave, he felt the presence of another being.

"Who's there?" Artorias asked.

A Dusknoir came out of the ground, "I am. My name is Dusknoir. I am here to serve you." He introduced.

"Why serve me? Your a pokemon, shouldn't you hate me?" Artorias asked.

"No. Granted, pokemon do in fact fear you and with good reason since you murdered Giratina. I wish to see how your fate will turn. You wish to kill Arceus yes?" Dusknoir asked.

"That's right." Artorias confirmed.

"Then wouldn't you want my help?" Dusknoir asked.

"No. I already have what I need but I do love an audience." Artorias replied.

"Then how will you get to Arceus?" Dusknoir asked.

"By using Giratina's power. My Zweihander absorbed his power and now I command it. With it, I've made me the only human who can transcend the Abyss as long as Arceus is alive. Once he's dead, anyone can go there, if they can that is. Giratina's ability to go between worlds is the key and with it, I've unlocked the door to Arceus' home." Artorias told him confidently.

With a horizontal slash, a tear was ripped open and made a portal to the abyss. Artorias glanced at the Dusknoir with what sounded like a sneer. Dusknoir was hesitant to follow but when Artorias went in completely unafraid. The Dusknoir hurried to follow him through it. When Dusknoir went through, he was met with pure darkness until he noticed a few lights. Then, a barrage of lights as stars shone from every direction. Artorias stood in front of him and seemed to walk on ground that didn't exist. This was the abyss? Then, with a flash of light, Arceus appeared before them and looked rather intrigued.

"So, you actually came human." Arceus whispered.

"I always keep my promises. Especially when they're promises to kill certain people. How dare you think you can murder Feariku and get away with it!?" Artorias yelled.

"How dare I? How dare you!? I am god you insignificant piece of garbage! I created everything! I have the right to do anything to anyone I want!" Arceus roared.

"Fuck you! You didn't create humanity and that's why your afraid of us!" Artorias yelled.

"Afraid of you? Please. Your kind is nothing. They never will be anything and after I kill you, I'll make sure to reduce them into nothing. I was far too kind when I allowed you all to live with my precious creations. I'll make sure to correct that mistake after I kill you." Arceus told Artorias as he charged a Hyper beam.

Artorias seemed to glare as Arceus charged up and unleashed his attack at him. Artorias lifted one hand up with his Zweihander and blocked the Hyper Beam with little effort. When the attack was deflect, Arceus stared at Artorias in complete shock. Artorias developed a grin as he twisted the blade and crouched low to the ground. Arceus had to recharge due to the Hyper Beam he used. Artorias jumped in the air twisting vertically as he shifted to extend his blade. Arceus was barely able to dodge as Artorias went for a decapitating strike. The blade barely missed Arceus' neck as Artorias flew by. Artorias flew down before slamming hard on the ground and slowly turned to look at Arceus. Arceus growled as he made 18 different plates appear around him. Three plates floated in front of him and focused their energies into one point. Arceus roared as he focused a Hyper Beam to merge with the energies created by these plates. Artorias waited for the attack with an uninterested sigh as Arceus' Hyper Beam reached the peak of its power. The plates fueled the attack with Fire, grass and water energy. The result was a rainbow colored Hyper Beam that flew towards Artorias at an alarming rate. However, once again, Artorias blocked the attack with one hand holding up with Zweihander.

When Arceus saw him uninjured, he growled, "How are you unharmed?"

"Simple, I've earned enough power to defy god." Artorias mocked.

Arceus roared with frustration as his plates suddenly flew off. He only had one plate as the other started to glow. Soon, miniature versions of Arceus formed around the plate. Each one was colored by the typing given to them by their plate. The Dusknoir was certain that Artorias was going to lose but Artorias wasn't fazed. He didn't care what the odds were. He only wanted to see this disgusting excuse for a deer god dead. He could multiply himself like Lopunny and still wouldn't be able to intimidate Artorias. The 18 Arceus surrounded Artorias and focused their energies into an attack. The only problem was... Artorias was done with fighting defensively. He disappeared into a black mist and reappeared behind miniature Dark Arceus. The tiny Arceus was completely unprepared for his attack as he was cut in cut. As the two parts separated, Artorias spotted the dark plate and ripped it out. Dark Miniature Arceus disappeared and Artorias found himself surrounded once again. The Bug Arceus used Bug Buzz as the Flying Arceus used Air Slash to fuse with Bug Buzz. The attack was blindingly fast and Artorias was barely fast enough to block the attack. A haze formed around Artorias as the blocked attack exploded. The seventeen Arceuses stared at the haze until his Zweihander was thrown out and impaled the bug Arceus. Artorias suddenly appeared in front of it and ripped out his blade. He then thrusted his fist into the wound and ripped out the green plate. With the plate in hand, the bug Arceus dissipated into nothing and Artorias crushed the plate. The remaining 16 Arceus backed up and watched Artorias for his next move. Artorias eyed each of them for a moment.

"What's wrong lord Arceus? Why are you so hesitant to attack?" Artorias mocked.

Arceus didn't bother with a retort. Three of his miniatures decided to merged together to combine their powers. They were the flying, water and electric miniatures. The head was yellow and half the body was either dark blue or teal. It charged up an attack and released an electric charged hydro pump with the flying typing increasing its velocity. Artorias swung his blade vertically and sent out a cut of energy. The energy split the hydro pump in half with ease as it flew and slashed the mixed Arceus in half. It's internal plates were cut and crumbled as it died. Now, only thirteen remained and Arceus started to feel some unrest. His miniatures came before him and he decided to go all out. His miniatures merged with him and created blindingly bright golden armor. The legends seemed to be true as a thousand hands seemed to form although many were missing now. With five plates destroyed, Arceus only had about 800 hands. These transparent hands hovered around him. A few hundred started to twirl as it sent out a barrage of Shadow and energy balls. Artorias sped around the abyss, dodging each and every one of these attacks. Due to the lack of ground in the abyss, the attacks started to curve around and tried to hit Artorias again. Artorias decided to grip his blade's handle with both hands and released a huge sphere of energy. Almost every attack was engulfed in this energy and disappeared. Some of Arceus' hands were hit as well. Artorias looked at Arceus and noticed something he's never seen before. Pity. Arceus pitied him? After cursing him? Artorias threw his blade at Arceus, only to see it get deflected by nothing. Arceus floated down to stand before Artorias and made to speak. Though, no words came out, instead, a dark pulse erupted from Arceus and blasted Artorias away. Artorias disappeared and reappeared next to his Zweihander. Quickly, Artorias picked up the Zweihander and ran at Arceus. Arceus just watched as Artorias ran full sprint and jumped in the air. With all the force and momentum, Artorias slammed his Zweihander down and hit an invisible barrier. Arceus smiled to chuckle until he realized that Artorias was breaking through. With a shatter, Artorias broke through the almost cut into Arceus' right shoulder. Arceus was able to jump back but was met by Artorias appearing in front of him. Artorias slashed again but Arceus ducked his head in time. With a vertical swing, Artorias tried to slam his Zweihander down but Arceus caught it with his hands. Granted, a few of them were blasted away when Artorias gripped the handle to send out a sphere of energy. Arceus was thrown aback and growled at Artorias.

"Black Void!" Artorias roared.

Arceus suddenly felt himself get forced up and crushed with an unbelievable amount of force. Then, he was crushed further and slammed down onto the same level as Artorias since there's no real floor in the abyss. Arceus looked up as Artorias threw his Zweihander at him. Arceus moved it's head but allowed the zweihander to stab into his right shoulder. Artorias teleported to his weapon and ripped out his Zweihander. When he did, he was met with a full blast hyper beam to the stomach. Artorias was blasted away as Arceus flew back. Artorias fell onto his back and laid there for a moment before groaning. Arceus saw this as an opportunity to end this and charged up another hyper beam. When he did, Artorias quickly got up and batted the attack away with his Zweihander. Arceus charged up another hyper bean as Artorias threw his Zweihander at him. Arceus shot his Hyper beam at the Zweihander, only to watch it cut through the attack with ease. Arceus moved his head to get a small cut on his cheek but saw Artorias teleport to his weapon. Artorias grabbed his weapon and slammed it, tip first, into Arceus' golden armor cladded back. It pierced the armor but stopped most of the momentum. He still cut the skin though and injured the deer god. Arceus used his many transparent hands to grab Artorias before he could grip his weapon's handle and threw him off. Artorias did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"You are quite annoying human." Arceus growled.

"I could say the same about you. I hate it when my prey gives me a struggle. I prefer it to lay down and die." Artorias retorted.

Arceus charged up and released a wave of Dark Pulse energy. Artorias threw his Zweihander and teleported to it after it passed the wave of dark pulse energy. Arceus was waiting for this and smash a hundred of his arms into Artorias' back with judgment. Artorias was forced down and landed on his hands and knees. The one hundred hands were trying to keep him down but, with a mighty war cry, Artorias forced himself to stand on his feet. His body started to glow a bright purple as he took his helmet off and threw it on the floor. He glared hatefully at Arceus with blue X pupil eyes until he closed his right eye. His right eyes started to change as they went from blue to red. His X pupils got smaller as it transformed into an hourglass shape. An oval encased the hourglass as six dots appeared. One inside each triangle of the hourglass and two on each side of the center. Arceus wondered what was going on as Artorias' eye started to glow with fresh red blood pouring from the socket.

"Know my Rage. My Hatred." Artorias muttered.

Arceus suddenly felt his front left leg suddenly shrink and get ripped off. Arceus' blood poured out as the bottom half of the leg fell. Artorias started screaming as he forced his left eye shut and held it. He opened his other eye to show it wasn't like his left eye. Artorias grabbed his Zweihander and threw it with twice the force. Arceus waited until Artorias teleported to it as he shot another hyper beam. Artorias quickly spun with the blade extended towards Arceus. It turned him into a rotating saw blade that quickly flew at Arceus. It easily cut through the hyper beam as he straightened himself in front of Arceus.

"Star Pentagon Siege!" Artorias screamed.

Artorias started slashing into Arceus with strike that glowed until a 5/2 star pentagon was formed. Even then, he'd continue slicing and dicing until 37 star pentagons were formed. Cut covered all over Arceus' body as his golden armor was destroyed along with his body. With a scream loud enough to alert Dialga and Palkia from the abyss. Artorias slammed his Zweihander deep into Arceus' stomach and drove him into the 'ground' of the abyss. Artorias panted hard as he stood upon Arceus' body. He made his Zweihander disappear and got off Arceus. He walked over to his helmet, picked it up, and puts it on.

"Cough. Congrats. You've killed god. Now what? Your life is still empty. Meaningless." Arceus mocked.

Artorias walked over and knelt in front of Arceus' face to look into his eyes, "Yes... but now, with your power. I can do what you did to my kind... only to yours. Enjoy knowing your life will be used for that." Artorias whispered and laughed maniacally as Arceus died.

-Several years later-

Artorias now stood in front of the very sea he once used to watch the sunset over. He didn't wear his armor and he looked very old. He stared at the sun as it set over the valley before sighing. He turned to look at the grave he made many years ago. He looked at it and... started to cry. He left his right arm and started to cry into it.

"Feariku... I did it. I got revenge for what Arceus did to you. I know its not much but its the best I could do. The Dusknoir tells me that I'll have a heir for my power. A heir that could fix everything! I only wish he could fix what happened to you. Though she was you, my wife made me very happy and my son was a joy to raise... but it wasn't you. Even though Arceus cursed me, I still loved you. Why is that? ...Well... I guess I'll never know. I'll be seeing you soon Feariku. I have so much I want to tell you when I do but the first thing I want to say, is that I've always loved you." Artorias told the grave.

Artorias stopped crying and smiled at the grave before walking past it. He heard something that made him stop and looked to see a shadow of him and Feariku watching the sunset. With a content sigh, Artorias watched until the shadows faded and continued on his way.

-Present-

I woke up panting hard. Drake and Heather were there and noticed my panting.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"I... you wouldn't believe the dream I had. So, Can you tell me what happened to the Underground?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"Huh? Are you stupid or do you have old timers? The city was on fire remember? You told me to go to sleep first while you kept watch remember?" I asked.

"Rui, we were the first to wake up, you've been asleep since we saved Heather from her nightmare." Drake told me.

What!? But... how can that be? It couldn't have been a dream... a coincidence? No... what happened was so real. It must've had a meaning. What is going on here in the Underground?


	66. Ch 66 Moving on

Ch. 66 Moving On

-2 years later-

{Rui's point of view}

It's been two years since Drake and I got Heather out of her nightmare. She joined the Hybrids and generally hung out with Drake. Mary started to lead our group but didn't do anything major. Hybrid still ran the club and usually had me watch over a floor or two as a guard. It was a giant pain in the ass but the pay was good. I only wish this, that the people in the club would stop bumping into me. One asshole tried to steal my money so I grabbed him and threw him over the edge. Piece of shit. The Underground in a whole has been very peaceful. Death rates have dropped and birth rates have gone up. Recently, I've heard that human births have doubled since last year. As I worked for Hybrid, I started to go up the ranks and have met some interesting people. There really are humans that live as rich assholes. They don't care about the other humans suffering because they're living a life of luxury. Kind of disgusting honestly. With our species so close to extinction, shouldn't be we working together? Ugh, well... I can't do anything about it. On off days, I've had to spy on the Matriarch or try to find human secrets. My memories of the Underground were starting to return from my previous life. Most were memories of me and Silvia... and Alivia. She was so cute as a Ralts... Some of the memories were so strong that I got sucked into them.

(Memory)

Rui and Silvia were working in their office. Rui read some reports about the miltanks giving more milk. Silvia was reading a report about a new egg being laid. Rui looked into their room to see Aitsu and Alivia asleep. Rui smiled and went back to work but suddenly frowned and stopped.

Silvia noticed this and looked at him, [What's wrong Rui?] Silvia asked.

"I'm a bit scared Silvia." Rui admitted.

[Scared of what Rui?] Silvia asked with a confused look.

"I'm scared that we'll die... that you'll die..." Rui whispered with a sad frown.

Silvia rubbed Rui's back, [Don't be love.] Silvia smiled and got up to stood behind Rui to hug him, [It doesn't matter if we die.] Silvia cooed.

"But... it'll be might fault since I'm so weak." Rui whimpered.

Silvia kissed the back of his neck, [Your not weak Rui. Plus, does it matter?] Silvia asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to die because of me." Rui told her with a frown.

Silvia went around to sit on Rui's lap, [Rui, it's okay if we die. It happens. The point is, we mated and had a child. If we die, we left an important piece in the world. In addition to that, this life is the best life I could ever have lived. If we die and move on to the afterlife, I'll be happy. Then we'll be together forever. I love you my dear bond mate.] Silvia told Rui with a kiss.

Rui blushed but kissed back, "Yeah... your right. Thanks. Um... I have to go meet up with Jay, Derek and Anthony. They want to train a bit more and Dark wants to stretch his legs." Rui told her with a smile.

[Alright.] Silvia pinched Rui's cheek, [My little slacker. Kick their asses for me k?] Silvia giggled.

Rui smacked Silvia's ass to make her yelp, "Alright Silvia. I'll be back in a hour or two. We'll grab lunch too." Rui smiled.

Silvia got off Rui with an intense blush as she rubbed her ass, [Alright. Maybe it'll be a date. Mm... I love you Rui.] Silvia smiled endearingly.

Rui shook his head with a smile before getting up and leaving. With a short glance, Rui smiled at Silvia with a wink before heading out and fist bumping Chrono.

-Present-

I blinked hard as I realized I was back in the present. I was sitting on my bed in Drake's apartment. He was on the surface right now. I think Hybrid sent him on a mission to find something. I just don't know what it is. Heather is currently with Drake even though she shouldn't be but whatever. I guess I'll be stuck here alone... oh wait, I just remembered. Alex contacted me last week. He has something important to discuss with me but first I needed to do something else. I needed to talk to Mary. I want to understand what's really going on. Why I have these memories when my other lives did not. I know she has something to do with it in some way. So I got up and left the apartment to go to Afterlife. When I got there, I noticed that the person singing wasn't someone random. His voice sounded familiar, so I looked down the edge to see Hybrid was singing. His light green hair was sweaty and banged around as he sung. He looked like he was enjoying every minute of it. Like... like he was born to sing. Everyone was cheering for him and I ran down the stairs to the first floor. I stared at him in amazement as he seemed to cry while singing. Why? Is singing something he loved to do or what?

The band started to play as Hybrid panted and regained his breath, "Under my skin! I can't rub away! I can't feel yesterday! Under my skin! I wanna run away! Because of yesterday! Left my skin! This is the only way! To get out todayyyyy..." The band plays a mix of metal and rock as Hybrid starts banging his head and dancing. He really did love this and the crowd was cheering for him. Why does he love to sing so much? Hybrid's clothing was different too as he looked so human. The only weird thing about him was his scarlet red eyes and light green spiky hair. His skin was a bit tanned but more towards white. He wore a baggy light green t-shirt with baggy blue shorts and red sneakers. He looked so alive... so normal... He put the mic back to his lips, "When your life's so dark that you can't see the end. Your skin's cut back and left again. You try so hard to remember, but that only worked last December. Your life and it's people are gone. And yet you don't feel as though they're gone. But let's face the facts because your still all alone. Under my Skin! I wanna run away! From fucking yesterday! On my Skin! The taint is spreading out! It engulfs me now! In my head! My brain is screaming out! For I am lying now! So let me out!" Hybrid threw the mic onto the floor of the stage and panted hard.

Sweat dripped down from his nose and spiky hair. Everyone was cheering him and he looked around in shock. I watched as he started to cry in joy as everyone cheered for him. Even I liked his voice. I only wish he could use better lyrics with the music. I clapped for him and he looked at me. He was a bit shocked and looked away with a frown. I tilted my head with a frown of my own. Hybrid jumped down from the stage and started walking past me with his head down.

"Hey..." I muttered.

He stopped, "What?" Hybrid asked.

"You sang really well. I didn't know you loved to sing." I complimented.

He looked at me with a frown, "There's a lot you don't know about me. No one knows about me..." Hybrid sighed and kept walking.

"Wait, I would like to know more. More about you and your... past lives." I whispered.

Hybrid stopped and made a hand motion for me to follow him. He led me to his VIP room that was currently empty. I was surprised to see Mary and Zane not there. Hybrid had me sit next to him on his middle couch.

He laid back and sighed, "My first life... started 753 years ago to this day. My mother was a pokemon trainer who had sex with her Gallade. As a traveling trainer, others just assumed she got pregnant from a one night stand. Then, I was born. I looked just like any other human baby except I had light green hair and scarlet red eyes. When I was five, I started to learn that I could use my father's attacks. My mother never told me, he was my father. I lived in complete ignorance to what I was and assumed I was special. Growing up, I was a happy child until my mother was murdered. I was in school when it happened. I came back home to my mother and her pokemon dead. Only my dad was alive and he told me everything before he bled out. When I realized what I was, my brain snapped in half. I wasn't special. I was a freak. I ended up running away from my home and got lost in the harsh world I lived in. I ended up in a large city full of skyscrapers owned by big businesses. I was quickly drawn into the dark side of the city. A kid like me with my powers, was a very valuable asset. Then came the moment I found something out. I love to sing. I was in a club, trying to kill the guy who ran it when it happened. They called a random person to the stage using a light. I guess I was in the wrong place at the right time because it landed on me. Everyone started pushing me towards the stage and I was reluctant at first but... then I saw the lyrics. They were dark in a way and I felt something within me scream for release. So, I sung. Every bitter feeling. Every bit of hate and whine. It all came out as I sung with all my might. Everyone loved it and... I felt... happy. Every time I sing, I can't help but cry from happiness. It's something I can't escape from. After that, I joined a band and my fame started to rise in the criminal underworld... until the underworld decided to sell me. For ten thousand dollars, they told the authorities of my whereabouts. I was detained, imprisoned, prosecuted, and murdered. In my soul, I knew that I was so close to becoming famous. That yearn to be famous is still stuck to me I guess..." Hybrid paused for a moment.

"How many lives have you had?" I asked.

"This is my third life. On my second life, I never got to enjoy the sensation of singing. I wish I did though... maybe I'd have been different instead of being a douche." Hybrid muttered.

"If it makes you feel any better, you still are a douche." I joked.

He shook his head with a chuckle, "Fuck you. You try to lead an organization." Hybrid argued.

"No thanks. Do you know anything about why we're reincarnated?" I asked.

"Yes. In order to stop the reincarnation and move on, you have to do something. What that something is, is different for everyone. For me, I haven't figured it out yet. Maybe I want to be famous as a singer so singing in my club is a start." Hybrid smiled.

"I wonder what mine is." I whispered to myself.

Hybrid heard my whisper, "Ask Mary or Zane. They should know." Hybrid shrugged.

"Alright. You think they'll spill though?" I asked.

"Probably not. You know how they are." Hybrid sighed.

I did a sigh as well as I laid back. Me and Hybrid hung out for a bit as we waited for Mary and Zane to come back. I told Alex that I'd come by but never gave an exact time. After an hour, Mary finally came back and sat on the couch with us. She laid back with a relaxed sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"What have you been up to?" I asked.

Mary smiled, "Killing bitches and drinking blood," she licked her lips and showed her fangs with a smile, "You?" Mary asked.

"Normal stuff. Guard duty, sleep, hanging out with friends, etc. I've noticed something about you. You seem so... mellow nowadays." I answered.

Mary shrugged, "I've had enough with mindless killing. It doesn't please me like it used to. I still remember my first kill. He was just a boy but his blood tasted amazing. It slid down my neck and I dug my fangs deeper. The boy died quickly and made me lose interest. After that, I made it a habit to murder anyone I can. Except for certain people. I want this to be my last life and there's only one way I can do that." Mary smiled.

"How's that?" I asked.

Mary grinned at me with a look in her eye I couldn't identify before saying, "You'll find out soon enough. Until then, live your life."

"Uh... speaking of life. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

With a shrug, she replied with, "Shoot."

"Do you know how I'll be able to move on?" I asked.

"To the afterlife?" Mary asked with a raised brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes." I nodded.

Mary smiled, "Hm... alright. I'll tell you after you do something for me." Mary grinned.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"To the north east is an old abandoned camp. I need you to go there and investigate it." Mary instructed.

I got up, "You got it Mary but remember, you tell me what's up when I returned. Which elevator should I take?" I asked.

"Elevator 4. It's in the northeast sector of the underground. It's the only working elevator in that sector now." Mary informed me.

I nodded, "Thank you Mary." I glanced at Hybrid who gave me a thumbs up, "I'll see you 'round Hybrid." I smiled as I turned to leave.

Hybrid yelled at me, "You better! You got guard duty two days from now!"

I chuckled with a glance at Hybrid before leaving the VIP room. I left the club and quickly walked towards my old apartment. I admit... I do miss living there with Alex. He was a good neighbor. Drake has been disappearing a lot to be with Heather and it's getting on my nerves. He could just tell me he's leaving to bang the 50 shades of grey out of her. Ugh, whatever. He can be a dick if he wants but if he gets her pregnant I am not going to be his child's uncle. I started to notice the pokemon on the streets looking worried. Something was wrong but I decided not to ask. I have better things to do than be the hero. I reached the front doors and opened them to see the Gatekeeper.

She looked very sad but smiled when she noticed me, "Rui! How are you!?" she asked.

"I'm good. You?" I asked back, politely.

She frowned and looked down, "My... husband died." she told me.

I felt like a window opened and allowed a new wind to blow over me, "What? How?" I asked.

"He was trying to escape the Underground and... paid the price. He tried to use our daughter too... I loved him so much and he... sniffle... I... Why would he do that? Was I not good enough? I did everything I could to make him happy. I treated us to dinner, we spent time together as a family..." she started crying into her hand and I rubbed her back soothingly, "I miss him so much! If he wanted to leave so badly he should've told me! I'd gladly help him leave instead of this happening! How can this happen to me!?" Gatekeeper screamed.

"What's going on?" I heard Alex asked.

I looked behind me to see Alex standing there with a serious face. He grew up a bit these past two years. He grew an extra 5 inches in height as well as sported a five o'clock shadow as his beard. His body was more on the built side, his regular activity with his job gave him larger muscle on his arms and legs. His chest wasn't very muscular and still wore his old clothing though.

"Her husband died." I told him.

"Oh crap..." Alex muttered.

Gatekeeper waved me off, "I'll... I'll be fine." She told me as she began to regain her composure.

"Alright... I'll try to visit more. You deserve to have some more company." I told her.

"Okay... bye." Gatekeeper whispered.

Alex led me back up to his room. Before entering, I stopped and looked inside my room. I quickly noticed how much I yearned to stay here again. Drake diary was on my mattress and I almost went to it but stopped myself. This part of my life is over. I need to move on. I quickly went into Alex's room and saw him sitting on his mattress.

"What do you need Alex?" I asked.

"...I... I need information on our current Matriarch. I have reason to believe she isn't who she says she is." Alex told me.

"Whoa Alex, that's a really tall order." I told him.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you. If you ask anyone, they'll think your crazy. I'm asking this as a huge favor. Can you spy on the Matriarch for a day? Please?" Alex begged.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

Alex sighed, "I've been sleeping around to gather information on her. No one has ever seen her battle nor been damaged. That's what worries me." Alex told me.

"Hm... alright. I'll do it but that'll be when I come back. I have my own mission to do." I told him.

"Your own mission?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. After it's done, Mary promised to tell me what I needed to do to move on to the afterlife after I die." I explained.

Alex frowned, "I still don't believe that reincarnation crap."

"You don't understand Alex. The memories... they're so intense. I... I even saw... Sigh. Never mind. I'll be back as soon as possible." I told him.

Alex sighed and got up, "Look, I'll believe you. Only because I know you wouldn't lie. If you've had memories of past lives then fine. I trust your word entirely." Alex supported.

I smiled, "Thanks Alex. I've got to go. We'll go eat or something when I get back. After all, you shouldn't work all the time. We'll even bring Gatekeeper and Beth." I told him.

Alex smiled with a nod, "Alright, you better come back then." Alex replied.

I smiled at him with a thumbs up before leaving his apartment and heading out. I ran across the rooftops of the city to make the trip a little faster. Sometimes I'd throw my Zweihander just to instantly teleport to it. It was faster that way. I got to the elevator and found a couple hybrids guarding the elevator. The second they saw me, they smiled and made sure the coast was clear to let me use the elevator. After joining them, I realized how much easier life was as a hybrid. No one bothers or belittles me. All hybrids look out for each other no matter what. A few pokemon tried to pick a fight with me but a few Hybrids came to my aid. It's... a nice change of pace. As I went up the elevator, I felt a flash as I entered a memory of my last life going down it with Silvia and co. She smiled at me and held my hand endearingly before the elevator doors opened. It was the surface and there wasn't any snow. The sun shown on wet green leaves as the trees shook from a gentle breeze. The sky was a bright blue with a few clouds. The grass was a lush green with various weeds and flowers. I stepped out and allowed the sight to sink in. I was on the surface again for the first time in two years. I allowed myself to smell the clean air, to feel the gentle sunlight. I felt so alive up here. After taking it all in, I quickly ran towards my destination. It took about 5 hours to get to my destination. I don't know how but I knew it when I saw it. The sun started to set and I knew I had to be fast or I'll have to spend the night on the surface. When I reached the location... it was a camp that was long since been abandoned. A rusted shut gate kept me out and I quickly forced it open. When I did, laughter and conversation originating from several different pokemon flooded my ears. I proceeded to walk into this abandoned camp and looked at it. Several houses were made of now rusted metal and rotting wood. A large path led to a large building that looked perfectly fine. I ran to it when I saw a shadow move across a window. When I opened its doors, I was met with a large Staircase that led up to two large doors. Next to it for a moment was an image of a Gallade. It disappeared after I blinked and I quickly rubbed my eyes. This place was familiar. I started walking up the stairs and opened the doors to reveal an office. Across from the door was a desk with several papers on them. I heard laughter from a Ralts as I walked in and to the desk. Two chairs were positioned behind the desk and I read one of the papers. It was a scouting report from 100 years ago sent to me and Silvia. I heard more laughter from behind me to see a door. I hesitantly opened that door to reveal an old bedroom. The bed had nothing but a mattress on it that looked dusty and rotten. I know this place... oh god. This is my old camp! I held my head as I felt tears form from the memories. Every moment I spent with Silvia and Alivia flooded back to me. All the happiness and hope. Gone.

I was on the verge of collapse until I heard, "Your back here again?"

(So close to 200 reviews. Thank you guys for everything. We're getting closer to the actual end of the story and I'm honestly… sad… I know from the beginning that I'd be sad if this story was ever going to end. We're also getting into the memories of Rui and how it causes him to question who he really is. If you had lived a past life and remembered everything about it, wouldn't that affect how you live and at one question who you are.)


	67. Ch 67 Shadows of the Past

Ch. 67 Shadows of the Past

{Rui's point of view}

I looked behind me to see no one was there but it still spoke, "You know, you'd think people would know not to come to abandoned camps. After all, when memories are strong enough, they can leave behind... strange occurrences. Like this."

I heard a sound so I went back into the office and notice black sludge was started to seep from the walls. Then there was a transparent Silvia sitting at the desk. She was reading reports like nothing ever happened. Then she looked at me and smiled happily before disappearing. A strange puddle form on the floor before a black hand emerged from it. It seemed to be pulling itself out of the puddle. Two more puddles formed as more black sludge entities emerged. They soon pulled themselves up being pure black with sludge dripping off them. When they were standing, I noticed something strange about them. They had the characteristics of... Anthony, Derek and Jay? I mean, call me crazy because they were pure black but the height, hair length, and poses looked just like them. They stared at me for a moment before their weapons formed on their hand. Anthony's clone had two handguns, Jay's clone had an assault rifle, and Derek's clone had a Sniper Rifle. Derek's clone almost looked like he was grinning before holding up a hand and imitating a gun with his index and middle finger extend.

He imitated a gunshot, "Boom. Right in your smug dome Dark." Derek chuckled darkly.

I raised a brow, "Consider this payback for whooping our ass during training. Not that it matters anyway." Anthony shrugged.

"Your as gloomy as a rainy day Anthony. Reminds me of the time you were trapped in a cave because you were afraid of lightning. Hah, you bitch." Jay joked.

Anthony flipped him off, "Fuck off Jay." Anthony retorted.

"Enough bickering." Derek told them.

They quickly aimed their weapons and I jumped for the desk. A few bullets grazed me as they opened fire. Derek's sniper rifle was able to shoot through the desk and wall behind me with ease. As for the other two, they only had a handful of bullets go through. I was lucky that none of their bullets hit me from their random shooting. When they stopped, I took my chance and jumped out of my cover to throw my Zweihander at them. Derek was behind the left wall reloading his sniper rifle while Jay and Anthony were at the door. They quickly ducked to allow my Zweihander to fly over them. I grinned as I teleported to my weapon and gripped its handle. I sent out a sphere of energy to knock them away. Derek tried to get up but I stopped that by stabbing his stomach. Derek choked out for a moment before being impaled to the ground.

"Ack. Heh, you cheater." he chuckled before his clone shattered into black glass.

I turned to see Jay and Anthony both aiming at me. I quickly pulled up my Zweihander to block their shots.

As they began shooting, I felt my eyes start to burn as I whispered, "Distortion."

With that, every time a bullet would touch me, I'd teleport out of the way. I ran at them with a little shame as I abused this power. When I was close enough, I twisted my blade and swung upwards to slash Anthony. As he was thrown up, I twisted the blade again and swung downwards. This time cutting Anthony almost in half. He shattered into black glass as well, leaving only Jay's clone.

"Uh... Would you believe me if I say it was their idea?" Jay asked with a nervous chuckle.

I chuckled, "No."

"Um... April fools?" Jay asked with a nervous laugh.

"As much as I love to listen to your shitty joke," I cut off his legs, "Fuck off." I told him.

As he fell back, I impaled his stomach to the ground and shattered his body as well. Their shattered black glass turned into ooze the dripped down the staircase. They pooled together and started to form a Gallade. He was pure black like the three clones but I noticed a necklace hung around his neck. He looked up at me as light enveloped him and mega evolved. He busted out of the light with a roar as he revealed his slick new body. This time, he was a shiny Mega Gallade.

"Okay, this is not going to be as easy as the three scrounges." I muttered.

I wasn't prepared for his first attack as he disappeared and hit me from behind with a Shadow Sneak. I fell down the stairs but halfway down, I pushed with my legs and jumped into the air. With a twist, I threw my Zweihander at him and watched him dodge it with a grin. It stabbed into the floor with a slant and I teleported to it. He was ready for that because when I did, he hit me with an Ice Punch. I twisted onto the ground with my cheek in pain. I rolled to my feet and got up to face him. He tilted his head a bit before grabbing my Zweihander and tried to pick it up. I didn't let him since I turned it into white dust and made it reform in my hands.

"Well, aren't you different." I whispered to myself.

[I guess I am different now.] He told me.

I shrugged, "What's up with being shiny? Visual effect?" I asked.

[No. Power.] He grinned.

He ran at me with enough speed to match my own with an ice punch ready. I just barely dodged as the punch almost grazed my left cheek. I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the face as he keeled over to hold his stomach. I grabbed my Zweihander and tried to cut him in half. He used Shadow Sneak and I thought he'd come from behind. Instead, he came up right underneath me and drove his fist into my nuts. I think that raised my voice an octave as I held my delicate privates in pain and screamed. Gallade spun and kicked the pain of my head to force me onto my stomach. I grunted as my pain started to subside. The Gallade tried to use Psycho cut on me but I teleported to my discarded Zweihander. He turned to look at me as I delivered a huge kick to his balls. It was his turn to be in intense pain as he grabbed his nuts and fell over.

I pointed at him and panted, "Heh... That's why you never kick another man in the balls! No man likes getting kicked in the balls!"

[Ugh. Fuck!] he yelled.

I grabbed my Zweihander and tried to slam it on him. He used Shadow Sneak to escape the attack and appear behind me. I gripped the handle hard as a sphere of energy exploded from me. He was thrown back into the office and over the desk. I saw his legs as he laid on his back. He tried to get up but when his head overlooked the desk, I threw my Zweihander. He ducked under the desk to dodge the attack. He readied a Ice Punch for when I'd teleport to it, but that didn't happen. I ran over and jumped on the desk to get his attention. He looked at me in surprise as I swung my right leg to kick his face. He cancelled the ice punch to catch my leg. He tried to break it but I teleported to stand on top of my Zweihander. He looked at me as I jumped over him. He turned to see me land and leg sweep him. He jumped over it. He landed and tried to hit me with a Psycho cut but I blocked it with my Zweihander by reforming it in my hands. We clashed and held the attack there until I squeezed my handle. He used protect to guard against my coming attack. Then he pushed aside my blade and Ice Punched my stomach. The impact threw me back into the bedroom. I landed on my back hard and looked through my left eye to see him run at me. I got up faster than he expected and grabbed his shoulders after dodging a low sweep. I forced myself back and kicked him over me. I continued the momentum to roll back onto my feet and jumped into a backflip. He landed on the bed and looked up at me as I came down with my Zweihander reforming. He used Shadow Sneak to dodge the attack and moved to my right. I was ready for him as I used my right hand to catch his right hook. I pulled him in and shoulder bumped him back off the bed. He fell onto his back and growled as I jumped with my Zweihander. I aimed it down to impale him but he did a rolling twist. During the twist, he used Psycho cut to move the blade and make me land beside him. He tried to ice punch me but I caught his wrist to stop it. I tried to punch him but he, in turn, caught my wrist. I couldn't help but grin. This was rather entertaining to be honest.

[Your not bad.] He told me.

"I could say the same to you." I replied.

He tried to hit me with a Psycho cut but I blocked it with my Zweihander. He then pushed my blade to the right as he didna leg sweep. It connected with my legs but I did a complete flip and landed on my feet. He tried an Ice Punch but I dodged and grabbed his arm. I decided to bite his arm and he screamed in frustration. He pulled back his arm and jumped away from me.

[Why would you bite me!] He demanded.

"Heh, thought it'd be super effective because your a psychic type but oops. I forgot you were a fighting type. Silly me." I joked.

He did what was in between a growl and a laugh. We stared at each other for a moment before I went for a strike with my Zweihander. It was time to end this. I swung down with my Zweihander as he swung up with a Psycho cut. I made my Zweihander disappear so his attack went over my head. I reformed my Zweihander and cut through the mega Gallade. He shattered into black glass and disappeared. I looked at the mattress before falling back and panting. I was slightly exhausted.

I held up one hand and made my thumb and index finger a centimeter apart as I stare at the ceiling, "This close. You were this close bro. This close." I whispered.

The mattress felt strangely comfortable as the room got darker from the setting sun.

"...Goodnight Rui." I heard as I fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

I woke up feeling rather comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly to see Silvia staring at me with a cute happy smile. I shot up and looked to see I was in fact, alone. I quickly jumped off the mattress and looked around. The fights I experienced seemed to have never happened.

"What? But... I... What the fuck is going on? Ugh... these images they... fuck... It's starting to make me question who I am. It's weird because I'm me but I was also the old me." I started talking to myself until I noticed the door to the office was open.

I raised a brow but shrugged before getting up. I walked into the office to see two polished silver pistols on the desk. I picked one up and examined it to see someone painted a word on it. The word was betrayer.

-Memory-

I found myself sucked into a memory of the past me with Anthony. Anthony was busy polishing a pistol while I was examining the other.

"What's so special about these?" I asked.

"I modded them myself. They're my signature weapons. Check them out. I modified the barrel to make the bullet more accurate. I made the clip size double by coiling the chamber on the inside of the magazine. Not to mention the grip is solid so it's better to hold still." Anthony told me.

I examined the side to find writing on it, "Betrayer?" I asked in confusion.

"I wanted to put 'Executioner' on them but I thought betrayer would be better." Anthony shrugged.

"I feel like this is meant for that Garchomp." I told him honestly.

He took the pistol with an angry look, "You can think whatever you want because I don't give a shit." Anthony growled.

"I thought you'd be happier with Derek back but instead you've become quite a... never mind. Where'd you get the mods for these guns?" I asked.

"I find them whenever I go out. Might as well since I want to increase my chances of survival." Anthony shrugged.

"I guess but I honestly thought you'd mod something more powerful." I suggested.

"Sorry but assault rifles and shotguns aren't exactly common anymore. If I could pick and choose, I'd mod a shotgun to rip through Garchomps like they were tissue paper." Anthony grinned.

I smiled, "Nice." I kept examining the pistol, "Nice..." I repeated.

-Present-

I found myself back from the memory with the pistol still in hand. I decided to take both pistols and placed them in my back pockets to hide from view. With a quick look around, I had enough of this place and left the office. There are too many memories here from my previous life. As I left to the open abandoned camp, I found myself being drawn down a nearby path. As I walked down it, I noticed a transparent image of Jay and Goth, when she was a Gothorita, walking down it. They were holding hands and seemed to glance at each other. Then they were gone. Replaced with the sight of a large building that acted as the cafeteria. I had a bad feeling about this but I went inside anyways. The second I did, the smell of pancakes invaded my nostrils. The entire cafeteria was full of pokemon. The Machokes were cooking like they usually do but something was off. I looked around and saw Alivia sitting alone. She stared at a small plate of pancakes and cried a bit. Aitsu came over and sat next to her but she ignored him. Then, Matriarch Ausa came into the room and went to her. Dialogue was exchanged and Alivia suddenly felt distraught. Ausa grabbed Alivia's hand and started pulling her away. Alivia cried and screamed but no one tried to help her. Ausa took her to be Matriarch by force. I bit my lip as I tried to refrain myself from being angry.

'How dare she do that!? That... That little cunt...' I growled in my head.

The cafeteria was back to being empty. The table were destroyed along with the Machoke area. Bones of dead pokemon littered the room in its corners. I looked around and felt something die inside me. Too much... this is too much to handle.

"Idiot." I heard someone say.

I looked around, 'Great, this shit again.' I thought bitterly.

"Eliminate!" I looked up to see a black version of me falling down.

I jumped out of the way to allow him to impale the floor. He dripped that same black sludge from before. Except... it was different for him. When it dripped off, It revealed skin. My skin. This is a load of crap, why the fuck am I fighting myself.

"I was hoping to get a chance to kill you. You shrimp dick piece of shit." He muttered with an evil glare.

"May I remind you that we both have the same... know what? Fuck this. I'm not giving you the satisfaction... Dark." I growled.

"So you remember me. I'm touched." Dark grinned as he ripped out his Zweihander.

"You always were a fucking asshole. Least I don't have to share a body with your stupid ass. All you did was bitch and moan about not liking Silvia." I muttered.

"Uh huh. I have a good reason to dislike her but I won't waste my breath." Dark glared at me, "I still don't understand your affection for her." Dark whispered.

"I love how you use dialogue that matches your character to make it feel like you aren't fake. Enough of this bullshit." I told him sternly.

Dark didn't waste any time as he charged at me with his Zweihander. He swung it at me and I tried block the attack.

"You fucking moron!" Dark yelled as the Zweihander disappeared.

I knew what he was planning so I smirked. He looked at me in confusion as I gripped my handle. It sent out a sphere of energy that threw him across the cafeteria. He hit the corresponding wall hard. The force made a few cracks in it as he fell forward and landed on his stomach.

I decided to laugh, "Seems I've learned some new tricks."

He struggled to his knees before snarling at me, "New tricks? I'll show you some new fucking tricks!" he stood up and started twirling his Zweihander like an expert, "Dark Blade!" Dark roared as he slammed the tip into the floor.

A red transparent blade came up from the ground and thrusted me into the air. That attack didn't give me any time to dodge or block. I felt onto my back hard and coughed up some blood. That attack hit me harder than I thought. Dark threw his Zweihander at me so I blocked it with my own. It deflected into the air so I assumed Dark would teleport to it. He didn't however. Instead, he ran over to me and made his blade reappear in his hands. I decided to cheat a bit and teleported to the far side of the room.

I twirled the blade over my head and slammed the tip into the floor, "Dark Blade!" I yelled.

Dark got thrusted into the air this time, "Ow, you motherfucker!" He yelled.

I flipped him off, "Shouldn't have shown me that move then you stupid cunt!" I yelled back.

Dark landed on his feet awkwardly. He glared at me hatefully before smirking with a crazed look.

"So, you like to be a copycat with such immature eyes? Well, let's see if you can copy this. This used to be locked away but now... no holds barred. Breakthrough!" Dark screamed.

His body sent out a shockwave as he seemed to change. He grew 7 inches in height, He wore a long black trenchcoat with a black t-shirt underneath. He had black jeans torn on the knees and a black bandana covering the bottom half of his face from the nose down. His hair became silver and grew in length with it covering his right eye now. His hands were covered by black leather gloves and his sneakers seemed to have metal attached to the soles and sides. In his right hand held his new Zweihander. It was 6 feet long with a detachable edge that seemed to be razor sharp. He gripped his handle hard and then it started moving. It has a Chainsaw edge!

He looked at me with his left eye, "Dark Breakthrough." he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

'Breakthrough? Didn't Drake have a Breakthrough transformation like that?' I thought to myself in shock.

Dark laid his Zweihander on his shoulder and tilted his head, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Dark asked, his voice was a lot deeper now.

I was about speak with he just disappeared and reappeared in front of me. He stabbed the wall behind me with his chainsaw edge being mere centimeters from my face. I was in shock as I looked at his left eye to see it was different than my X pupils. His left eye was still blue but the X pupil changed to have four squares around it. The center was a small white circle and the squares were black.

"You haven't learned how to use your powers to the fullest. The secret lies within the stone sanctuary. I recommend going there to find..." he paused for a moment as my Zweihander started glowing. It shone a bright blue as light enveloped me and I found myself transported to the Stone Sanctuary. I looked around fearfully until I realized no one was here. My Zweihander started moving on it's own until it floated in front of me. I couldn't understand what was going on. As it floated there, I noticed something about the ceiling. It had a picture of Artorias killing Giratina... Wait! That's it! My Zweihander feeds off the blood of my enemies! Artorias gained his powers through this very blade. Like when he stabbed Giratina and drained its blood. That gave him his powers... well... maybe not all of his powers. I wonder who was his first kill. My Zweihander started to glow a bright purple and I started to feel like my eyes were burning.

'Distortion. Phase. Vortex. You can use these. Remember?' I heard a voice say.

I looked around and noticed silver hair as someone left the Stone Sanctuary. Did... did Dark just help me?


	68. Ch 68 Dark

Ch. 68 Dark

(Yes! 200 reviews! Words can't describe how happy I am right now. So I'll read a poem -booooo!- ...Or i won't… On with the story.)

{Rui's point of view}

I found myself behind Dark with my Zweihander glowing with purple lights. Dark turned to face me with his Chainsaw Zweihander. He glared his left eye at me before trying to hit me with his Chainsaw Zweihander. I blocked it with my Zweihander and held it there but the chainsaw started to cut into my blade. I decided to use one of my new abilities.

'Phase.' I thought to myself as the blade went through me.

I saw his eye open in shock as I slammed the Zweihander into his left shoulder. He grunted in pain as he forced himself to push the blade back. He disappeared to allow the blade to slam into the ground. He reappeared and punched me across the face. Phase was over and with it, my eyes started to burn. I jumped back and watched for Dark's next move. My left eye started to hurt so I covered it with one hand. Dark closed his left eye and sighed before moving his hair that covered the right eye. It revealed the same eye Artorias had when he ripped Arceus' leg off. It started to glow with red blood starting to pour out of it. I looked at my Zweihander in surprise as it suddenly shattered. Dark grunted in pain as he covered his bleeding right eye.

My Zweihander turned into white dust and disappeared, "There. Now that I broke your sword, you can't conjure it for the next 24 hours." Dark grinned.

"At the cost of your right eye you weren't using. Huh. Why didn't you use it on me?" I asked.

"Our Zweihander and eyes protects us from certain powers we use. That way we can't accidentally kill ourselves. However, that also means I can't use it on your smug head." Dark informed me.

Dark ran at me but I noticed he was a lot slower. That attack must've used more power than he's letting on. He tried to slam his weapon on me but I dodged it by sidestepping him. I smirked as I quickly pulled out both Betrayer Pistols and shit Dark in the leg. He grunted in pain and allowed himself to let go of his weapon to backhand me. I twisted and almost fell to my knees but I caught myself. Dark grabbed his Zweihander and ran at me with it.

I started shooting at him, "Distortion!" Dark yelled.

I stopped firing since he kept teleporting from the bullets. I jumped over his vertical strike and sidestepped his follow up slam. He stopped grabbing the handle to tackle me to the ground. I grunted but still focused long enough to shoot the pistols into his stomach. After six shots, Dark smacked the pistols out of my hands from pure frustration. He reeled his fist back so I held up my arms defensively. He punched my arms as I tried to get my legs to grab him. It didn't work as he started beating my arms. I spotted an opening and took it by delivering a blow to his left eye. He got off me and held his left eye in pain. I got onto my hands and knees to crawl over to the pistols. I grabbed them and rolled onto my back. I started shooting the hell out of Dark until I heard the dreaded click of an empty mag.

"Oh crap... Out of ammo..." I whispered to myself.

Dark staggered as he struggled to stand from the many bullet holes. He finally opened his left eye and glared hatefully. Dark made his Zweihander reform in his hand. The chainsaw revved as he quickly slammed the blade onto the ground. It sent a blade of energy at me that I couldn't dodge. It jumped from the ground and hit my chest. I screamed in pain as it cut my chest before disappearing. Dark charged it up again but this time I ran ready for it. I ran towards him and watched him slam it on the ground. I jumped aside to dodge it and caught myself to stop from falling. I charged at him as he tried to swing his blade like a bat. I ducked under it and tackled him to the ground. I was blinded by anger for a moment so I grabbed his Zweihander and tried to slam it on him. He clapped his hands to catch the blade as I started revving it. He grunted as I started to force it down. He raised his legs to kick me off him. I kept his weapon in hand and forced myself up to my feet. He held out his hand to recall the Zweihander but it didn't listen.

"Great. It thinks your me. Fuck." Dark swore.

I ran at him and started slashing with enough force to topple a house. He dodged the best he could but the blood loss, use of attacks, and dodging was slowing him down. Eventually he tripped and found himself losing his left leg. He fell to his right knee and then onto his right side. He panted hard before looking up at me.

"Well, shit. I got fucked up. Heh." He panted with a weak laugh.

The Zweihander disappeared as he laid there dying, "Why bother speaking if your just a fake?" I asked.

"I'm not a fake. A fake wouldn't be able to go to the Stone Sanctuary. You know that..." He started to breath heavily.

"True." i shrugged.

"Dark... You know that's my real name right?" Dark smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I knelt down, "Your me."

Dark looked at me sadly before laying his head down with heavy pants, "I... I'm Artorias' first born. Dark... I was given that name because I was the second to transcend the abyss. My brother, your first life's father, killed me." He seemed to want to cry but wouldn't allow himself to.

"How'd he do that?" I asked as I sat cross-legged next to him.

Dark sighed as he coughed a bit of blood, "It happened 15 years after I was born. Artorias decided it was time to name a successor. He only had a few days to live because, in his words, 'the candle grew dim'. I was the easy choice. I inherited some of my father's powers and everyone looked up to me. I thought my brother did as well but I never noticed the looks he gave. Maybe even the things he said behind closed doors. Instead he chose to poison me. There were special blue berries that grew in the mountains near our kingdom. They were called death berries. Berries so poisonous that even my dad would be killed or severely weakened. My brother traveled for seven days just to get these berries. When he got back, he gave the berries to our chef to make my dinner. I met with my brother like a fool. I was an idiot. The excitement I had for seeing my brother clouded my judgment. We exchanged words as we ate but the second I ate my sandwich... I was done. I held my stomach in pain and fell over. My brother feigned ignorance to our servants and blamed the chef. I was dying on the floor as I felt my heartbeat slow down. I looked up at my brother to see him grinning behind his concerned face. That bastard, I thought. I was stupid so I guess I deserved to die." Dark coughed.

"Well... why do you hate pokemon so much? Your father's first love was a pokemon. A Gardevoir to be precise." I told him.

He turned his eyes to look at me with a smile as if he was at peace, "That's my little secret. Heh. Good luck." he closed his eyes and finally died.

I sighed and stood up. I put my Betrayer Pistols away in my back pockets. Even if they're empty, maybe I'll find more ammo or whatever. My Zweihander won't come back for 24 hours so that sucks. Dark's body shattered into black glass. I blinked and found myself standing outside the cafeteria. What the hell is going on here? I kicked open the doors to the cafeteria. Everything was normal except... I tried to conjure my Zweihander but couldn't. Dark must've shattered it but why is everything back to normal? Then I saw something on the floor. I walked over and wiped off some dirt to find a piece of a Gardevoir's dress. I examined it for a moment before putting it into my pocket. It was time to get out of here. I walked out of the cafeteria only to feel my head hurt as I passed out.

-Memory-

I found myself standing in an elevator. In front of me was Alivia and Matriarch Ausa.

"This is our new home." Matriarch Ausa told her.

Alivia was crying, "I don't want to live here! I want to be home with mommy and daddy! They're going to be mad when they come home!" Alivia cried.

Matriarch Ausa made Alivia look at her and delivered a smack, "Your parents aren't coming home. They're dead." Ausa told her.

Alivia gasped before shrinking away, "No! Daddy promised me he'd be back! He promised to teach me how to read and write! He never lies! He never breaks his promises! he..." Alivia stopped when the elevator door opened.

A Few pokemon were transporting bodies. The first one she saw was my old body and Silvia's. Ausa seemed to curse herself as she sighed angrily.

Alivia ran towards them only to end up falling onto her knees and screamed, "Mommy! Daddy! NOOOOOOO!"

Alivia fell onto her left side and sobbed hopelessly. Her parents are dead. Ausa didn't lie like she had hoped. As Alivia cried, Ausa watched with a hint of sadness. She felt bad for her but that couldn't stop her from doing what must be done. Alivia has to become the next Matriarch. There's no one else. With Hybrid dead, Ausa doesn't want to get another mate. What are the chances of her getting a shiny child? With a hefty sigh, she floated over to Alivia and picked her up.

She allowed Alivia to cry into her shoulder, "Believe it or not, your parents wanted you in my care. It was going to happen sooner or later." Ausa told her.

"Sniffle... what?" Alivia asked.

"You have a duty to your people that you must uphold. Only a shiny Gardevoir can become a Matriarch." Ausa told her.

"What's a shiny?" Alivia asked.

Ausa smiled, "A shiny is a pokemon with a strange color pattern that's unique to the rest of it's kind. Haven't you noticed that?" Ausa asked.

Alivia continued to cry, "No... hic... Not really. The only other Ralts I knew was Aitsu and... wait... we did look different!" Alivia realized.

"Alivia, I know one thing. Your parents wanted you to become the next Matriarch. Don't you want to make them proud?" Ausa asked.

'That bitch. She used us to make Alivia agree.' I thought hatefully.

"No." I was surprised by this, "My dad would never want that. Daddy never believed in power, in authority. He believed in everyone around him. He told me so. I... I still think he's the strongest person I know but he disagrees. I loved my parents. Mommy and daddy were perfect. So kind and loving... They'd... want what's best for me..." Alivia smiled to herself with a sad glance at the floor.

Ausa frowned as she looked around, "Your father... was a great person. Smart... fair... Though he couldn't lift boulders or defeat an army... he was still strong. Strong willed. He refused to change. Refused to believe that in order to live, he has to give up on what he believes in. Thinking back, I used to think he was weak... everyone did but that's not true. What defines a person's strength isn't how strong they are. It's the bonds they forged with other people around them. When you work together, great things can be achieved. The impossible just becomes a phrase and everyone believes in you. I believed Rui instilled confidence into those around him. Even in their dying moments, I think others believed. In... the ancient Gardevoir language Rui was a name that meant, 'He who accepts, forgives, and loves.' A truly... remarkable person..." Ausa told her.

Alivia had stopped crying and was looking up at Ausa, "Did you love my dad too?" Alivia asked.

Ausa laughed a little, "I think everyone did. He was a meanie at times but when he wasn't... people must've fell for him. I wonder how they met..." Ausa wondered with a blank stare.

"I know how. Mommy told me the story. When she and daddy were little Ralts' they met. Mommy was running from poochyenas but found daddy in a tree. She cried for his help and he gave it to her when she thought she was dead. After that, she loved him." Alivia smiled.

Ausa knelt down and started to pet Alivia, "You really admire your parents huh?" Ausa asked.

"I want to be kind like Mommy and smart like Daddy." Alivia nodded.

Ausa made a genuine smile as she pet Alivia's head, "I hope you will. You could be the one to change everything. I don't think it'll mean much to you but... I believe in you. Your Rui's daughter after all." Ausa smiled.

Alivia nodded, "Yep. If it'll make them happy, then I'll do my best." Alivia promised.

Ausa smiled and picked Alivia up. The memory ended with them walking off.

-Present-

I found myself back in front of the cafeteria and I fell to my hands and knees. I was crying. My daughter... My dear Alivia... What really happened to you? Who murdered you!? I felt so horrible, so depressed as I fell to my stomach. I felt like I failed her and rightly so. I promised her that I'd come back. That I'd come back with mommy and be a happy family. In fact, that was the only time I was happy. When I was with my family... I wish I could be... with my family again... I gripped the dirt and dug my fingers into it as I cried. I don't know how long I stayed like this but I think it was a good thing. I think it's better to release your feelings then to keep them locked up until it explodes. I picked myself up and left the abandoned camp as fast as I possibly could. I needed to get out of that place and I should've when I had the chance. Instead, I allowed myself to be led into those strange fights and... memories. I wonder what other Alivia memories I'll gain on my search. Matriarch Alivia... the greatest Matriarch ever due to her kindness and love. I'm proud of her for accomplishing that. If only she never died... I... I wonder how perfect the underground would be. Humans and pokemon living together graciously. No fighting... no discrimination... just peace. Alivia... you were the only one, I believe, that could fix the mistakes in this word. I swear, I'll find out what happened to you. No matter what.

-several hours later-

I found myself stumbling through the forest as the sun started setting. I was heading back to the underground but ended up losing my way for a bit. I finally found the elevator though and clicked the button to go down. I laid my back against the wall and allowed myself to relax. That is, until I noticed that half of the underground was on fire. I pressed up against the glass in shock as I realized what was happening. I could see water spouts and guns were being used to put them out but what did I miss? I was only gone for about two days. I'm going to have to see Hybrid but first, I needed to go home. I was exhausted and after a good night's sleep, I'm confident that my Zweihander will return. The elevator reached the Underground's street level and I ran towards Drake's apartment. It's located in the southeastern part of the Underground in case you all wanted to know. When I kicked open the door, I found Heather and Drake on the couch.

"Whoa, rough day at the office?" Drake asked.

My response was a middle finger as I staggered into my room and slammed the door. I collapsed onto my bed. I was exhausted from the hours of walking, not to mention the fights I endured. Does shit always love to hit the fan? It doesn't matter in the end. After all, I fell asleep.

-Memory-(Music:Roaring Tides 2)

Alivia was sitting with Rui on their bed, "I'm not strong Alivia. You know that." Rui smiled as he pat her head.

"You can hold both me and Aitsu. Doesn't that make you strong?" Alivia asked.

Rui chuckled, "As a human, daddy is very weak Alivia. We can't really do much without machines or pokemon to help us. I don't believe in power or subjugation. I believe in mommy and my friends. I love your mommy very much and most importantly, you." Rui smiled and kissed his daughter's head.

Alivia hugged him, "Even when mommy has to show you discipline?" Alivia giggled.

Rui chuckled as he tickled her sides, "That was one time Alivia. Just once and mommy disciplines daddy in a special way." Rui smiled.

[Oh? Like how?] Silvia asked as she came into the room.

"By one, being strong enough to hurt me and two, by being the sexiest thing on the planet." Rui grinned.

Silvia blushed, [Mm. Come here Alivia.] Silvia ordered.

Alivia snuggled into Rui's chest so Rui got up instead. He kissed Silvia briefly before allowing both of them to hug Alivia.

[We have such a beautiful daughter.] Silvia smiled.

"That's because my bond mate is a beautiful Gardevoir." Rui commented.

"Mm. Mommy. Daddy. Can we stay like this forever?" Alivia asked.

"Yes. I would love that." Rui looks at Silvia endearingly, "Forever... and ever." Rui promised with a kiss to Silvia.

-Present-

I woke up with fresh tears and forced myself to sit up. I wiped the tears and got off my bed. I tried to conjure up my Zweihander but it wouldn't work. Ugh, I might need it and it decides to take its sweet time. Damn it. The pistols in my back pocket were still empty and that sucked. How am I going to get ammo for that? I just left my room before I barraged myself with questions. Drake was gone... again! What the fuck man!? I swear to Arceus that I'm going to light his apartment on fire and say happy birthday. Prick... I looked out the window to see that more of the city was destroyed. Okay, I need to find out what's going on and... oh crap. I forgot about my promise to Alex... and Gatekeeper! I gotta go! Wait... today's also my shift at Afterlife! Fuck! Um... guard duty can wait. I'm going to Alex to see if he's got more details. I sped out the door.

-20 minutes later-

I got to the apartment complex only to find in it ruins on multiple floors. I stared at it in shock before entering to find the Gatekeeper dead. Panic started to rise in me as I ran past her dead body, which was laying on top of her desk. As I ran up the stairs, I noticed that every floor was littered with the bodies of humans who live here. I could only pray that Alex wasn't dead already. When I got to his floor, I noticed everyone was dead as well. Blood was sprayed everywhere like it was a slaughter. Some bodies were completely drained of blood and just laid there with pale skin. I started walking through this hallway and carefully stepped over the bodies. I made it to Alex's apartment and found it open. I looked inside to find him dead on the floor... with Mary standing over him.

"M-mary? You did this?" I asked in shock.

Mary sighed, "Yep."

"Why?" I asked horrified.

"I had to. You remember how I said that I'd reveal what I needed to do? Well this is it. I always hated humanity. In order to move on I... have to destroy it. All of it. So I killed them all. Hybrids are fine, after all, I am a Hybrid." Mary told me.

"You... butchered everyone?" I asked.

"Yep. I feel great too. It's finally over." Mary replied with a happy sigh.

"What's over?" I asked.

"The curse on humanity. With everyone dead, who's left to be cursed?" Mary asked with a giggle.

(Oh my... She actually killed every human in the Underground... Wow. There goes the hybrids. I hope pokemon enjoy screwing their cousins from now on. Lol. There's still more to come though. I love you guys and as for a sequel... maybe... I have an idea for two more stories. One in MUL universe while the other is AU as well.)


	69. Ch 69 Mary's true colors

Ch. 69 Mary's true colors

(Hello all, I hate to say this but these three chapters are the last. MUL is finally ending. I hope my future stories will be as popular as this one but if they don't, then that's fine. This story fulfilled my dream of reaching 50 reviews, yes 50, on one story and shattered it. I never believed this would happen. It's all thanks to you guys. Your the best. I hope you enjoy it while it lasts.)

{Rui's point of view}

"So... you murdered everyone just to end the curse on humans? Why? Couldn't we just break the curse and spare them?" I asked.

Mary smiled, "I recall you asking that before. Just after gaining some power from Artorias." Mary looked at the ground for a moment, "Artorias never passed on all of his power though. Only enough. If he gave you all of it... I believe you could've broken the curse on all of us but... you can't. We all have to die Rui. All of us. Hybrids and humans. Arceus created this world for his subjects and we almost destroyed it. Humans are reckless, arrogant. They tamper with forces and powers no one should ever have. Then, they isolate and hate those with that power. Even when they're being protected. Nightmare... he was cast aside the second someone stronger and more human looking came into power. I hate this world but even if I died, I couldn't go anywhere else. You understand... right?" Mary asked.

I looked at Alex's body and just sighed, "I guess I do... The only life I was really happy was... I have one question though... something that nagged me for my entire last life." I narrowed my eyes as I remembered it.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"You... were you the one who created the virus that almost murdered our kind?" I asked.

Mary frowned, "I wish but that wasn't me. It was the kalos region's government. They were able to kill Yvetal and used it's blood to make the virus. That's why it was so potent, so deadly. The ironic thing is that psychics were immune to it even though they're weak against dark types. The government saw how deadly it was and panicked. Their own people were dying from the virus before they could vaccinate themselves. Idiots. I guess they underestimated the lethality of legendary pokemon." Mary scoffed.

"Would you count as a legendary pokemon?" I asked.

"I guess I am since I took a bit of Arceus' soul. That could be my reason for hating humans as well. However, unlike Arceus, I'm not an idiot." Mary chimed.

I shook my head, "You can be quite random." I commentted.

"I like to think that keeps my unpredictable. Like if I'll kill an ally when they've done nothing wrong." Mary smiled with a shrug.

"Will you answer any question I ask?" I asked with a frown.

Mary smiled warmly, "Yes. I think you deserve to know everything."

"Alright... Artorias... how did he gain his powers?" I asked.

"He murdered a primal pokemon. What pokemon? No clue. It was one of a kind. A monster. It stole attacks and powers of any pokemon if it drank its blood. Artorias killed this mighty pokemon and used it's hard and blood to forge his weapon. Your Zweihander is just an incarnation of that weapon. The real original weapon could never be shattered by anyone other than Artorias. Dark... He made his Zweihander special. The Chainhander is a very difficult weapon to defend against. However, it's very slow because of it's weight." Mary told me.

'She's right... but what if I were to reduce the weight but keep the destructive force?' I wondered.

Mary continued, "The only powers Artorias didn't steal was his eyes. The legends say that his absolute hatred for Arceus affected his vision and eyes. They craved for vengeance and blood. When Artorias passed on his power, he only passed on the eyes. The Zweihander is a sort of conduit for the ocular powers. It's just a weapon your mind creates because the eyes remember it. From your hesitation to kill me for murdering your friend, Dark broke yours. Heh, he always was a hot head even when he has fun." Mary chuckled.

"Why does he hate pokemon?" I asked.

"He was kidnapped by slavers when he was 9. The pokemon that were with the slavers had... to keep themselves occupied. I think you can guess the rest." Mary frowned.

I sighed, "I should've guessed. I can understand him a bit now and why you laughed when he said it was his little secret. How did you know that though?" I asked.

"Who do you think led the slavers? Being so human like, I was able to walk around freely until they learned of my... thirst. Then it went downhill." Mary explained.

"I can guess. So what happens now? Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

Mary shook her head no, "I think killing you three times would be too much of a sin on my soul. You were a good servant to me in your first life. I still feel... glad... even though I never got to tell you that." Mary tilted her head still smiling.

"Then what happens now?" I asked.

"How about this. Do you remember how your first life ended?" Mary asked.

I tried to look back but noticed I couldn't, "...No... I can't." I admitted.

"Then I'll let you remember. Maybe then you'll understand." Mary nodded.

Mary walked over to me and pat my head with a bloody hand. She stared at me for a moment before chuckling. I couldn't understand why but maybe it's best that I don't know.

-Memory-

I had just gotten out of the catacombs to look for Silvia. I left her in the kitchen so I ran straight there. When I found her, she was laying on the floor asleep. I ran to her side and knelt beside her. Taking her right arm to wrap around my neck, I helped her up. She wouldn't wake up so I started to carry her. As I did, I notice Zane was waiting for me. He seemed very pleased to see me. So pleased that I focused too much attention on him. An arrow suddenly pierced Silvia's head, causing me to flinch. I looked down to see my sleeping Silvia with an arrow in her head. I looked back up at Zane and glared at him in anger. He tilted his head with a smug grin.

"Did you really think you were going to get a happy ending Rui? Idiot, I used you and that Psychopath Mary to secure the throne for me. After all, who'll object to my rule when I bring both Mary's body as well as yours? The traitor. You played right into my hands and now it's time for you to die." Zane grinned.

I laid Silvia down and caught an arrow that was shot at me, "Why? Why did you do this Zane!?" I screamed.

"I just told you why." Zane answered simply.

"No, I can see it. Your lying. My eyes see clearly now. You didn't want to rule. You wanted something else." I told him sternly.

I forced myself to stay calm as he spoke, "What do I really want? Hm... let me see... I want... to bring Arceus back so he can rule over this world like he should have been doing this whole time." Zane told me.

"Your pathetic deer god is nothing more than a fraud! If a human could kill him then what kind of god was he? Pfft, he was just another pokemon. Granted he was able to create but he could never control! He failed! Know why!? Arrogance! Like you, he was too arrogant to see the truth!" I yelled as I started to lose control.

"Truth? What truth?" Zane asked.

"That humans are stronger than pokemon. Look at what we achieved. Why do you think he lives in fear of us. Hah! Even I fear what would happen if pokemon and humans mated! Hybrids would rule the world and destroy it!" I yelled.

"Then you agree with Arceus' ideals, you shouldn't be trying to." I cut him off with a Black void.

I slowly crushed my hand to make the crushing effect last longer, "Shut the fuck up. Your dead you piece of shit." I spat.

Zane started to glow as he sent out a pulse that broke my attack. He floated there for a moment before his true form was revealed. Zane isn't a human... he's a Mew!

I stared at Zane in shock, "Your... the mythical pokemon called Mew!?" I yelled.

"Of course. Who do you think truly created this world. AZ is always written next to Arceus. Arceus." he pointed at himself, "Zane. AZ. The two that created the world using Arceus' one thousand hands and my mystical prowess. I created the planet and you humans to be nothing more than servants to Arceus' design. Your ancestor murdered my friend but now, with your species' help, I'll bring Arceus back to life." Zane told me.

"Not going to happen. I'll kill you before you can even try!" I screamed.

Zane started laughing, "Kill me? You and what army?" Zane asked as a hundred Celebi filled the room and surrounded me.

"Celebi? Why are they here?" I asked.

"They serve me and lord Arceus. They were granted protection over the forests. Forests, I might add, that your kind destroyed as they made progress. They may not get to have the massacre they crave but reviving their dark lord is satisfying enough. Now, kill Rui!" Zane ordered.

I watched all of them charge a leaf storm and fire it simultaneously at me. I remember being so angry as I made my Zweihander appear. with a mighty swing, I made all 100 leaf storms get blown away. Zane stared in shock as I made my eyes turn into X pupils and stared at him. A Celebi blinked as I sped at him and sliced him in half with a quick vertical slash. Twelve other Celebi shot Psybeams at me. I turned to block them only to see Mary block them for me. She had a sick grin on her face with her fangs showing. Zane looked at us both for a moment before shooting a shadow ball at me. I blocked it and held my hand out to Mary.

"Care to give me a hand?" I asked.

"Sure." Mary smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"Dark Blades!" I screamed as I slammed my Zweihander into the floor.

100 red transparent blades came out of the floor and impaled the celebi and Zane. They all got disoriented from the non lethal attack. Me and Mary started to clean out house as we murdered Celebi after Celebi. One tried to hit me with a Psybeam but I deflected it off my Zweihander back at her face. Stunned, I ran at it, jumped into the air, and impaled it into the ground. It's tiny body split in half from how large my Zweihander was. I turned to see seven Celebi focus their Leaf storms together and shot it at me.

"Pathetic." I muttered as I swung my blade to deflect the attacks with ease.

Mary walked up from behind me, drinking the blood of a dead Celebi, "Huh, they taste like mint," she licked some of their blood from her lips, "Not bad. I think I'm addicted," Mary whispered with a horrifying grin and glare.

I saw the remaining Celebi shiver in fear. At least 30 of their friends are dead. Mary and I started stretching as we walked towards them for round 2.

"Hey, if we kill enough, you think they'll go into hiding and become mythical pokemon as well?" I asked Mary with a twisted grin.

"Heh, and they say I'm fucked up. Let's go for it." Mary giggled darkly.

The Celebi bodies disappeared as they reappeared next to their comrades, "It doesn't matter if you kill them. They're time traveling pokemon. All We have to do is get an earlier version of them to come at a later time. You could kill them all day and they'll never stop coming." Zane laughed.

I held up my hand, "Oh? That makes it more fun. I've always wanted a soccer ball made of Celebi. Black Void!" I screamed.

60 of the Celebi were suddenly sucked into the gravity of my Black Void. The others spread out tried to attack me in order to force a release. Mary stopped them of course and I crushed 60 of the Celebi into a compact ball. I threw my hand down to slam them into the floor. The ball dispersed with 60 tiny bodies falling everywhere. Some were dead while others were crippled beyond repair. Zane stayed back like a coward and just ordered the Celebi around.

"Zane! Come face me you coward! We could do this all day and you'd still be no closer to beating us!" I yelled.

"Is that so? Well, I have a bunch of other friends that would love to help kill you." Zane smiled.

Four portals appeared as Regigigas, Heatran, Reshiram, and Zekrom came out. Them with the 100 Celebi reappearing made the fight seem a little more interesting. With a smile at Mary, I ran forward and threw my Zweihander. It impaled a Celebi and pinned its dead body to the wall. I teleported to the wall and grabbed the Zweihander. Regigigas turned to face me and shot two Hyper Beams at me. I jumped off the wall and flew between them. I held my blade forward and connected with Regigigas' stomach. With a smirk, I pierced right threw Regigigas' stomach. He started making weird mechanical noises as it turned towards me. The stomach wound started to close and heal. Mary was busy drinking the blood of Celebis. Reshiram tackled her from behind but she twisted around grab it by the neck. She kicked its stomach and forced it to flip and slide on the floor. The back of Reshiram was scratched horribly. Mary drove her fangs into Reshiram's neck but only drank a bit of blood before being thrown off. Zekrom landed on the floor with a thump as he roared at Mary. Mary got up with a very pissed off look as fire started to coil around her. With a deafening shriek, she sent out a burst of fire that blew Reshiram, Zekrom and nearby Celebi away. Black char started to cover Mary's arms like armor as fire blazed off it. She glared at everyone with a burning hatred before setting the room ablaze. Zane was distracted so I threw my Zweihander at him. He turned to look at the Zweihander and used protect just in time. I teleported to it and waited from the protect to wear off before grabbing Zane by the neck.

"Got you." I growled.

Zane smirked, "Or do you?" Zane asked.

Zane disappeared and revealed himself behind Heatran. I growled as I realized that was a double team. Then I started to grin as I held up my Zweihander.

My eyes burned as I recalled his movements, "Copy Thief!" I yelled.

I made seven clones of myself and sent them after the Celebi, "Why did you make double teams?" Zane asked.

The clones started killing Celebi, much to everyone's surprise, "Copy Thief copies a move my opponent uses and adds a unique spin on it. Turning your stupid double team into doppelganger. It allows me to make a couple clones that can and will kill." I explained.

Zane watched as my clones easily killed the Celebi and damaged the Regigigas. I Started to approach Heatran as it fire a Lava Plume at me. I threw my Zweihander that went through the attack and teleported to it. The attack hit nothingbut the wall as I ran at Heatran. Heatran used Flash Cannon as I neared, I used Distortion to dodge the attack. Heatran jumped back as I swung my Zweihander. He used Lava Plume again. I held up my Zweihander defensively as the plume went by me. It burned me a bit but one of my Clones jumped from behind and stabbed into Heatran's back. Heatran roared in pain as he started to shake and threw my clone off. As he flew, Regigigas shot my clone with a Hyper Beam that completely obliterated him. I ran over to Heatran as it squirmed from the open wound on it's back. Lava seemed to pour out as if it was Heatran's blood. It makes sense though.

"Dark Rend!" I screamed as I swung my Zweihander like a gold club.

I sliced Heatran's head off and sent a vertical wave of energy at Regigigas. He stepped on one of my clones as the Dark Rend hit his back. I watched as the Dark rend opened up and swallowed Regigigas. The Dark Rend then disappeared as I held up my Dark blade. The wave of energy returned to my Zweihander and a transparent Regigigas is seen being sucked inside. My Zweihander started to glow as I felt Regigigas' power flow through me. Heh, I'll put it to good use with a dark spin. I looked for Zane to see him killing one of my clones. With Regigigas' power, I formed a chain that connected to my Zweihander. I threw my Zweihander at Zane and impaled his back. I pulled the chain to force Zane back into my grasp.

"Cough. Your not killing me that easily!" Zane yelled.

Zane's eyes started to glow as his body turned into a purple mist. I was shocked to say the least. I've never heard or seen a pokemon ever doing this. The purple mist went into Rui's body and infected him.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed.

I heard Zane's voice in my head, 'I'm merging my spirit with yours. Every time your soul inhabits this world, so will mine!'

The Celebis, Reshiram, and Zekrom went into a portal to escape from Mary's slaughter. She looked around and noticed me writhing in pain. She walked over to me.

"Get out of me!" I screamed.

The pain soon died as I stopped squirming and laid submissively still, "What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Zane's inside me apparently." I replied.

"That back stabbing, scaredy-cat." Mary growled as she kicked a Celebi's dead body.

I got up and crawled over to Silvia's dead body. I took out the arrow and heard Zane laugh inside my mind. I could feel my strength leaving me with each passing second.

"There's one thing I can still do..." I whispered.

I placed one hand on Silvia's head and the other on her Chest Blade. If I sacrifice my eyes before my powers are gone, I can bring Silvia back to life.

"Oracle Sacrifice." I panted as Mary sat beside me.

My hands started to glow a light red as I started to breath heavily. My vision began to go blurry as Silvia's body started to come back to life. When she was steadily breathing, I looked at Silvia's face the best I could. Then, nothing. I was blind but Silvia was alive.

I heard Silvia sit up and started to groan, "Ugh. My head." I heard her head move, "Who are you two?" She asked.

A side effect of the technique must be memory loss. She doesn't know who I am anymore... maybe... maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"I'm Silvia and this is..." I cut her off.

"I'm no one important. We were coming through here to find supplies. You were laying here unconscious. Do you know your name?" I lied.

I heard her scratching something, probably her chin, "Um... Sil... Silvia! That's my name!" Silvia yelled.

"Well Silvia, I know there's a village not too far from here. They'll take you in without a problem." I told her.

"Really? Thank you for the help," I felt her hug me.

I didn't hug back, "It's no problem. We have to go. We'll probably never see each other again... so to speak." I joked.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Silvia asked.

"I'm blind. Been like this my whole life. Mary looks after me. She's my best friend." I continued to lie.

"Oh... well... if you ever get the chance, come see me. I'd be very happy to see you." Silvia told me.

I nodded, "I can't see you but I know what you meant. Goodbye." I told her.

I got up and started walking with Mary guiding me, "That was a nice thing you did Rui. I'm impressed." Mary whispered.

Without my vision and powers, I was helpless. I spent the next five years as Mary's servant. She'd help me of course but when it was something obvious, she'd make me do it. I sacrificed my vision... my happiness... just for Silvia to live. I was on the edge of my rope when Mary started talking to me.

"Rui, are you okay?" Mary asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied almost emotionless.

"You don't have to lie to me you know." Mary said sadly.

"I'm not. I'm very happy being your servant." I told her with a bow.

"Rui... do you wish to see Silvia again? With your eyes..." Mary asked.

I gasped and nodded quickly, "I'd want nothing more!" I yelled with a genuine smile.

Mary hugged me, "Then I'll make it happen. When you next open your eyes, you'll see something. The sky, a ceiling, something. So close your eyes now." Mary cooed.

I did as she asked and kept my eyes shut as Mary hugged me. Next thing I knew, I felt two daggers stab into me and I died. My body fragile from my uselessness. That's how my first life ended.


	70. Ch 70 Matriarch

Ch. 70 Matriarch

{Rui's point of view}

I opened my eyes to see Mary standing there, "Did you see the memory?" Mary asked.

I looked down sadly, "Yeah..." I whispered.

Mary frowned and sighed, "Rui... There's only one way you'll pass on." Mary said sadly.

My head shot up, "How's that?" I asked.

"You have to give up on Silvia." Mary said without meeting my gaze.

I felt like someone shot me in the heart, "W-what?" I stammered.

"Your soul refuses to move on because it wants to see Silvia again. Silvia's won't move on because of that want. In the end... your the reason she's trapped here." Mary told me with brutal honesty.

I almost fell from this news, "You mean... I'm the reason she's stuck in this world?" I asked.

Mary nodded, "Yes. In fact... Alivia isn't supposed to ever be born. She doesn't belong here." Mary told me.

"Is that why she was shiny?" I asked.

"No. I'm sure she was born in other lives and wasn't shiny." Mary told me.

I thought back to the life I murdered Silvia for cheating on me, she's right though. Alivia wasn't shiny in that life. It was just luck of the draw that time.

"Oh crap! Zane's that Mew right! We have to kill him!" I yelled.

"No, he's just an apparition. A phantom. He isn't really there but everyone thinks he is. They think they hear him, feel him, etc. He's as real as a walking pencil that shits gold." Mary shrugged.

"Is that why you didn't kill him?" I asked.

"Of course. On my previous life, I used some of my power to make the apparition real. That's why I could absorb him." Mary explained.

"I need to ask. Who really killed Alivia?" I asked.

"No one." Mary asked.

My eyes widened in shock, "What!?" I yelled.

"Remember what I said about the never meant to exist? She died in her sleep and was takrn by dialga to keep her presence from damaging the timeline further." Mary told me.

"Is that why you took over as Matriarch?" I asked.

Mary looked Genuinely confused, "What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"History says that a shiny Kirlia no one knew about, came into power. Her name was Matriarch Mary or M2 as she liked to be called." I explained.

Mary still looked confused, "Rui, you can't just reincarnate into anything you want. You stay human and I stay human or hybrid. We can't just become pokemon. Someone else did it. I don't know who it was but I know you'll find out." Mary told me.

"Huh? I'll find out?" I asked.

"Before I killed Alex, we got into a brief discussion. He wanted to die, that's what he told me, and he told me why. He didn't want to live in the underground anymore because the pokemon were starting to kill more humans off. They kept preaching that human numbers were increasing but that was a lie. This Matriarch is the cause. Not to mention Alex said something very interesting. Something I forget to notice. This Matriarch hasn't aged in the past 20 years." Mary whispered.

"20 years? Wait, do pokemon even age?" I asked.

"Yes." Mary started pacing, "They age just like humans do but it's shown differently. For Gardevoirs, their skin tone becomes more tanned and their bodies become very fragile. The Matriarch still looks like she's a 4 year old Gardevoir. That's cause for alarm." Mary told me.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

Mary frowned, "Rui... my story ends here. You'll have to continue on until everything is figured out." Mary told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because your going to kill me." Mary told me flat out.

I flinched, "What?" I asked dumbly.

"Your going to kill me." she started shaking me, "Rui. I'm free! Do you know how happy this makes me!? No more blood craves. No more senseless killings because I felt like it. No more being a psychopath! I want you to kill me!" Mary yelled.

I was a bit caught off guard, "Can't... you just do it yourself?" I asked.

Mary looked down, "Rui... I killed you when you were blind and helpless to give you a better life. You wanted to die when you were stuck on that bed when your dad punished you. I knew you didn't want to live anymore so I helped you. Please. Return the favor and help me." Mary begged.

I could tell she was serious but I sighed, "Okay but I don't have a weapon." I told her.

Mary smiled at me, "Don't worry. I got you one that'll blow you away. Consider it a blast from the past." Mary giggled.

Black mist formed in her hands as Nightmare's sniper rifle was formed, "Is that the nightmare!?" I yelled in excitement.

"Yep." Mary grinned.

"Wait... don't I need ammo?" I asked.

"Nope, once you connect with it, your energy will create the ammo. Here." She gave me the Nightmare, "Try to focus your energy into the weapon. Act as if this is your Zweihander. Feed it." Mary instructed.

I did as she instructed and felt my white dust go into the gun. It started to get shrouded in black mist as if rejecting my white dust. Eventually the gun submitted and allowed my energy to overtake it. I started to aim it and felt the arm grip wrap around my shoulder. The gun itself felt alive. It felt good. I stopped aiming and placed it over my back as a strap for it suddenly appeared out of white dust.

"Thank you Mary. You've... been a great help. Despite being a complete psychopath." I replied with a warm smile.

Mary grabbed my face and kissed me much to my surprise, "Ah~ That is so much better than a thank you." Mary smiled with a blush.

'Uh... a psychopath just kissed me and now I taste only iron... blood. Her mouth was still drenched with blood.' I thought with my half fried brain.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"You literally just kissed me out of no more like you were fulfilling a fan wish." I replied.

"Ah. Makes sense. Oh, and one more thing. If you see black sludge from now on, that's Zane trying to kill you with your memories. Your journey is almost at an end. It's time to finish one important part." Mary smiled.

I smiled back but frowned as I pulled out my Nightmare, "Thanks Mary. Thank you for answering all of my questions and... for becoming a good person." I told her.

Mary seemed to flinch before looking at the floor with her hair hiding her face, "Sniff... thanks Rui. Tell Hybrid that he is a star. His singing already made him famous. After he died, everyone brought his music and... he became a music legend." She thanked with a genuine smile.

I pulled the trigger and I could've sworn I saw a tear drop. My gun went off and the bullet went right through Mary's head and the wall behind her. Her body dropped and I felt so happy on the inside but I also felt so sad. Her body laid there next to Alex's and I sat on the floor. With them both dead I just sighed and held my head in pain. My eyes started to burn as my Zweihander reformed in front of me. I chuckled to myself and picked it pick before heading out to leave. With all of the humans dead, pokemon were running around everywhere. They were trying to find out what was going on. I knew what was going on though. I needed to follow Alex and Mary's instruction. The current Matriarch needs to explain herself. She's obviously not who she says she is. In fact... I don't believe she's ever said her name before. Huh... I decided to head to the north part of the city via teleportation. I through my Zweihander from one building to another and teleported to it. The northern parts were where the rich and powerful pokemon lived. I looked down in the streets to see pokemon scurrying around. All of the Hybrids must be back at the club... Oh crap. Hybrid's going to be pissed that I missed my guard duty. Ugh... oh well. This is more important anyways. The Matriarch's home was in view now. Hard to believe at the start of this journey, I was just some shrimp class C kid. The Matriarch scared me with her use of force. The building itself was both a Courthouse and a Mansion. The main entrance, the front, led to the courtroom. That's where she makes decisions that effect the entire Underground. It's also the place she gives public punishment to those who break the law. Although, no one has done that in the past ten years so that's a good thing I guess. There were a lot of guards standing outside the building. I looked at the roof to see none were stationed up there. Seeing my opportunity, I threw my Zweihander up there and teleported to it. I looked around the roof, which was a flat roof covered in gravel. I saw a small building that must act as the staircase to the room. I walked towards it but the door opened and revealed a Gallade. He looked at me in surprise as I threw my Zweihander to impale him. He looked at me weakly as I ran over and ripped my blade out of him. He fell to the ground, bleeding out. I apologized for his unfortunate death and headed into the building. I started looking around but immediately was spotted by another Gallade. I growled in frustration as they started to chase me with various fighting and psychic pokemon. I decided to turn and face them. About 20 pokemon were in front of me. 4 Gallades, 3 Lucarios, 2 Excadrills, 3 Lopunnys, 5 Throhs, and 3 Emboar. I glared at them as they readied their attacks and shot them. With my memories unlocked, I just swiped my blade.

The attacks were deflected easily and I didn't feel like messing around. A lopunny jumped into the air and used High jump kick. I made a hard vertical slam the cut the poor Lopunny in half. Her blood rained over me as I stood up and ran at the pokemon who opposed me. An Emboar charged at me with heat crash. I did a front flip slam that sliced the Emboar in half as well. I left my Zweihander there and ran at the rest. My speed increased twofold as I started bare handing the remaining pokemon. A Gallade tried to thunder punch me but I dodged and punched him in the stomach. An Excadrill tried to use Drill Run but I threw the Gallade into his attack. Another Lopunny tried to attack me but used Quick attack. My eyes alerted me of her attack ao I blocked it. I sweeped her leg, twisted and punched her right in the rib as she was still falling. She was thrusted into the other Lopunny, who was male. Two Throhs came at me with Superpower but I jumped over them.

"Black Void!" I yelled.

They floated into the air and got crushed a bit before being slammed down. A Gallade rushed at me with a Psycho Cut but I front rolled to dodge it. I twisted with a leg sweep that he jumped over. He swiped at me with his elbow blades but I back-flip away before pushing forward. I shoulder tackled him back and waited for them to continue attacking me. The two remaining Emboars both came at me with a Heat crash from both sides. I teleported to my Zweihander and watched them slam into each other. They knocked each other out and laid on top of one another. I pulled out my Nightmare and walked towards the remaining pokemon. I noticed the female Lopunny turn to run but I shot her in the back of the head with the Nightmare. I reloaded the chamber as the bullet casing fell out onto the floor. The bullet casing was at least 5 inches long. The Male Lopunny ran at me with an Ice Punch in anger so I ducked under it. I grabbed his dick and ripped it off. He screamed in pain so I shoved his dick down his throat. As he held his neck and choked, I pulled out my Betrayer Pistols and executed him. I twirled the gun and returned it to my back pocket. On my way here, I figured out how to infect my pistols for ammo as well. Nice little surprise right? A female Excadrill roared in fury as she and two Lucario ran at me. I put away the Nightmare and watched them come. The first Lucario tried to use force palm but I grabbed his wrist to stop it dead in its tracks. I grinned and gave him a finger wag before breaking his arm and kicking him in the stomach. The second one jumped overhead and shot an Aura Sphere that I caught with white dust covering my hands. The Excadrill tried to use Drill Run again but I threw the Aura Sphere at it's face. It exploded and out of the smoke was the Excadrill's unconscious body dragging on the floor. The Lucario, who's arm was broken, tried to get up. I pulled out a Betrayer Pistol and shot him in the head. The other Lucario came up from behind but I aimed behind me without looking and shot his leg. He fell onto the floor in pain as I pulled out the other pistol and headshot him as well. I noticed the ones who remained stay back.

"We done here?" I asked.

They started running away except the last Lucario, who was female. She was shivering in fear as I made my Zweihander reappear in my hand. She got on her knees and started crying in fear.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged.

I walked over to her and pat her head, "Don't worry. I won't." I told her with a smile and went on my way.

I heard her get up as I started walking away while whistling. I noticed her following me and I did my best to ignore her.

I got aggravated when she suddenly got closer, "Ugh, why are you following me?" I asked.

"You spared my life. Now I owe it to you master." she told me.

"No, your going to leave and never think about me again. If not, I have two fists that aren't broken." I told her.

"I like it rough master." she joked.

I looked at her to see she had a playful glint in her eyes, "Sigh. Alright, look. I didn't spare you. I was only killing those that attacked me. You didn't do anything so you weren't a threat. Leave, now." I ordered.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for you master." She told me with a bow.

I shook my head with a sigh before continuing on my way. Stupid shit always seems to happen to me. Whatever... wait... I have no idea where she is... fuck! I started running back but the Lucario was waiting for me at the corner.

"You have no idea where your going, huh?" she asked with a grin.

"Fuck you. I'll fucking tear you in half." I threatened.

She just smiled, "I did say I like it rough and I'm not exactly covered up." She teased.

I couldn't believe this shit, "Are every female pokemon whores?" I asked.

"Only the sexy ones." She giggled.

I wasn't amused, "As much as I'd love your sexual service, I'm a bit tight on time. Where's the Matriarch?" I asked.

"Down the hall and to the left. Her room has two large doors. You can't miss it." She told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Sigh... stay here?" She asked.

"You got it." I chuckled with a shrug.

"Should I be bent over when you come back?" she asked.

'0_0' The fuck? "Uh... Why?" I asked.

"Your not going to..." I cut her off.

"First to answer that, no. Second, why would I? Third, your a hoe." I replied.

"Fine. Killjoy..." she muttered.

I shook my head disapprovingly as I went back down the hall and took a left. The hallways were made of white Marble with red carpets and drapes over the window. At the end of the hallway, I saw two huge doors and ran to them. I kicked the door open to find a throne room with the Matriarch sitting atop her throne. The throne room was a huge room, about 30 feet by 60 feet, with a thin red carpet to the throne. Her throne sat upon a small staircase with multiple banners overhead. Each one had a picture of different major pokemon. Her throne looked as though it was made of gold as she sat atop it with a bored expression. She seemed surprised that I've made it to her Throne room.

"Well, would you look at that. A rat has made it to my room. I really should tidy up the place more." The Matriarch grinned.

"Rat? Sorry bitch but I'm an infestation." I retorted.

"Oh, you have quite a mouth on you, don't you class C bitch." She mocked.

"I'm not a class C anymore. In fact, I'm surprised you even remembered me." I replied calmly.

She shrugged, "I knew you were going to be trouble just like your friend Drake. Speaking of which, where is he?" Matriarch asked.

"Somewhere fucking another Hybrid probably." I answered.

"Hybrid?" she asked in confusion.

"I see your a little bit behind in the times. Let me help you catch up to the here and now. Me and Drake are hybrids. Granted, I have primalpokemon energy inside me and he has Mightyena genes. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm here to expose you for a fraud." I told her confidently.

She seemed shocked by the accusation, "What makes you think I'm a fraud?" she asked.

"It fits. You haven't aged, never battled, never been injured and you never gave anyone your name. Highly suspicious if you asked me." I smirked.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter what you think. I'm the Matriarch. A shiny female Gardevoir with power over everything. You live because I allow it and I can easily take that right away from you." she threatened.

"Your threats mean nothing. I've taken on 20 of your guards and they couldn't even scratch me." I told her confidently.

"Ah, but I'm not like my guards. Don't you know about the old legends?" She asked.

"Oh blah, blah, blah. A shiny female ralts is born with the potential to kill anyone she wants. She then grows up to be our Matriarch and blah, blah, blah. I don't give a fuck what you think you dumb cunt!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Well guess what? You will care when I pick you up and throw you across the room." She threatened further.

I threw my Zweihander at her. She dodged it by moving her head aside. I tried to teleport to it but she was ready for it and hit me with an Ice Punch. I was surprised by the force as it sent back across the room. She stood up with a growl and walked down her throne.

I got up, "Black Void!" I yelled.

The Matriarch struggled as the Black Void tried to suck her in. She sent out a burst of energy that destroyed the Black Void. She looked at me with a grin as I disappeared. She looked around until she heard me from behind her. I jumped from her throne's wall with my Zweihander. I tried to cut her head off but she dodged my attack. As she dodged, however, the tip of my blade cut into her cheek. I dodge rolled as I hit the ground and turned to face her. She was on her knees and held her cheek as she started to warp out. She revealed herself to be a Zoroark and turned to face me.

"Well... that's unfortunate." She said to me.

I looked at her with wide eyes and dropped my Zweihander, I then yelled, "No fucking way... Zoe!?"


	71. Chapter 71 finale

Ch. 71 Finale

{Rui's point of view}

I stared at her in shock before choking, "It's... it is you Zoe... right?" I asked.

Zoe started laughing, "Yes. It's me. I admit. This is quite ironic on my part. Last time I saw you as a Zoroark, I got shot in the head. Can't believe Hybrid would fucking betray me like that..." then she raised a claw as if she got an idea, "But! I do have a way to get revenge. I wonder how he'll feel when I end all of my pokemon into his club. I assure you, they won't be there to party. They can do that AFTER they murder the lot of you. I love that kind of payback the most. We get to dance on your corpse while listening to good music." Zoe laughed.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"Funny since Xerneas brought my dead body back with the power of Dialga. Rui, don't think we've forgotten about Arceus' death. When I lived with Derek, I had no idea that Arceus was dead. I had to be told by Xerneas himself. After that, I dedicated myself to his revival." She grinned at the word revival.

"So how exactly will you revive your stupid deer god?" I asked.

"You think I'll tell you? No. If you want to know so badly then you'll have to find out when we do it." Zoe grinned.

I ran at her with my Zweihander and slammed it down. She dodged it and ran to the door. She slammed it shut after turning into a shiny Gardevoir. I went towards the door but noticed black sludge start to seep from the walls. I grabbed the door handles and couldn't open them. I punched the doors with a growl of frustration. I heard the sludge start to seep faster until 8 large puddles formed in front of the throne. I turned to face these puddles and watched them create eight new enemies. When the black sludge dripped off of them, they revealed the last 8 people I really wanted to fight. From left to right stood Anthony, Derek, Jay, Silvia, Chrono, Symphony, Nightmare, and Suicide.

Derek pointed his two fingers at me and made a shooting sound, "Right in your dome Rui." he grinned.

I flipped him off, "You seen it once, you've seen it enough. I'll make this quick. I have a bitch to catch." I muttered.

Anthony, Derek and Jay started shooting at me as I threw my Zweihander at them. It impaled Derek so I teleported to him and ripped out the Zweihander. He fell onto his back and got curb stomped by me. I turned to Anthony and sliced him in half to kill his clone. Jay started spraying his assault rifle at me but I used Distortion. He didn't even try to dodge as I did a Vertical Slice to cut him in half. I heard a gunshot as a bullet pierced through my left shoulder. I looked to see Nightmare aiming at me. He waited for my Distortion to run out. How did he know? Chrono ran at me with Psycho cut as I ducked under him. He turned to get a punch acrosd his face as we exchanged blows. The wound really bothered me as we fought. I knew Nightmare was aiming at me still. I used Distortion again as he shot and watched it hit Chrono's left side. Distracted, I pulled out both of my Betrayer pistols and shot him in both legs. I was about to execute him when Silvia hit me with a psychic. I flew across the room but landed on my feet. I put the pistols away and pulled out my Nightmare. I aimed down the sights and shot it at Nightmare. Nightmare disappeared in a black mist and reappeared near me.

He held up his hands, "Dark Void!" Nightmare yelled.

I dodged the orbs that he shot out from overhead. I noticed a few pendulums start to float around the room. Suicide was controlling them from across the room.

"Dark Pulse!" Nightmare yelled as he shot out waves of energy.

I dodged the attack, "Mirror Coat!" Suicide yelled.

The pendulums started to reflect the Dark pulses. It made dodging the Dark pulse impossible so I blocked them with my Zweihander. Chrono ran at me with a close combat that I eagerly dodged. I discarded my Zweihander and started meeting Chrono blow for blow. He tried to punch me but I caught his wrist and twisted his arm. I kicked Chrono away and made my Zweihander reform in my hand. I tried to vertically slam it on Chrono but Silvia tried to protect him with her body. I stopped the attack and couldn't help but look at her in dismay.

[Go on. Do it. Kill the one you care about. You've already done it once.] Silvia glared.

I froze. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill this fake piece of shit. It sounded just like her. I... How... Why? Why me? Nightmare caught my attention by trying to hit me with a dark pulse. I blocked it with my Zweihander and ran at him. I threw aside my Zweihander and tried to punch Nightmare. He caught my attack and overpowered me. Was he really this strong? Nightmare smiled as he pushed me back and tried to punch me. I dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. He held it in pain as I tried to leg sweep him. He disappeared into a black mist and reappeared in front of me. We started punching, dodging, and kicking. I quickly realized He wasn't stronger then me. We were actually pretty equal. He extended in a right hook that I ducked under and stomped on the back of his knee. He fell to one knee as I jumped over him and grabbed his head. I slammed his face into the floor as I fell onto my back. I rolled forward onto my feet and look at Suicide as he made a dagger appear out of red mist.

"I never got to see what else you could do." I commentted.

Suicide grinned, "Contract cut!" Suicide yelled.

Suicide cut his wrist and I felt the cut on my wrist and immediately held it in pain. He started to cut deeper but I ran at him. He stopped cutting due to me being an immediate threat. I threw my Zweihander but he easily dodged it. As it flew by him, I teleported to it and did my classic spin slash with it. He ducked underneath it as I then gripped the handle. I released a sphere of energy that knocked Suicide away. He fell onto his back and looked at me in horror as I jumped up and tried to impale him with my Zweihander. Instead, my Zweihander missed because Nightmare shot the blade with his nightmare. I looked at him with a growl as he reloaded the barrel. The case shelling came out and hit the ground. He was on the floor with the gun extended ahead of him. I quickly pulled out my Betrayer pistols and shot Suicide a few times as Chrono hit me with a Shadow Sneak.

"Damn it Chrono. I fucking hate Shadow Sneak!" I yelled.

I rolled onto my feet and panted hard. I looked around and quickly noticed I couldn't see Symphony. I looked around to see there wasn't anytrace of her, Silvia or Nightmare now! Damn it! Chrono attacked me with a Close Combat. I tried to block it but Nightmare shot me in my right leg. The sudden attack made me fall foward. Chrono, not missing a second, uppercutted my chin to force me up. He spun with his blades extended like he was a tornado. The attack covered me in cuts and knocked me away with force. I struggled to get up to my feet as exhaustion, pain, and blood loss got to me. Chrono walked up to me and stepped on my chest. He looked ready to finish me off but I glared at him hatefully.

"No! I'm not done yet! Breakthrough! RAH!" I screamed as I sent out a burst of energy.

My entire body was shining bright yellow as I got up to my feet. Nightmare shot at me but my Transformation's energy deflected the bullet. I felt my body grow 4 inches taller. My body became thinner with more compact muscle. My sweater tore off revealing my black t-shirt. A gown that looked like Silvia's appeared on me but bursted with energy. It slowly transformed into a pure white trench coat with a green colored inside. On the back of it was a picture of a Ralts with Anarchy written underneath it. My hair grew longer until the back went down to the back of my head with vicious spikes. The front had several strands covering my face. My eyes were glaring with crimson red eyes. The Pupil was a serpent slit at first until the X pupils extended from it. Lines connected as it made a hexagon pentagram. Three tiny circles were in the triangles of the Hexagon. They rotated around the inside of the Hexagon pentagram. Replacing my Zweihander were two black bladed longswords with very thin blades for blindingly quick swipes. On my back was my Nightmare but... its merging with my Zweihander! The back of the blade became large and bulky as a barrel pierced through it. At the handle was a side handle to steady the weapon. A small trigger is seem near the small handle. The edges of the Zweihander were sharper with razor edges. Purple lighting was covering its blade making several different designs. My shorts became black dress pants with dress shoes for class. I had my left hand in my pocket with my right hand on my hip. The Betrayer Pistols were still in my back pocket. All my cuts were gone and I felt ready to kill these fakers. I took out the two Longswords and examined them.

"Ah, interesting. I think I'll call these... my Catastors." I grinned at them.

Chrono tried to use Shadow Sneak but I waited for him to come up behind me. I thrusted the sword back before he could even blink and stabbed Chrono. With a spin so fast it was like it never happened and I slit Chrono's throat. His clone held it in pain as it fell back and shattered into black glass. Nightmare tried to shot me but I deflected the bullet with one of my Catastors. I twisted both blades expertly before slamming them into the ground.

"Blades of Dark's seed!" I yelled.

A million red transparent blades were sent out like a shock wave all around me. Symphony's illusion was destroyed as she, Nightmare, Silvia and Suicide were hit and thrusted into the air. I jumped towards them and sliced Symphony five times to make a star pentagram. She fell to the floor and coughed up some blood. I fell down and impaled both swords into her stomach. She screamed out in pain before her head fell back and her body shattered into black glass.

Silvia tried to use Psychic on me but my Aura was so powerful that it just didn't work. She tried to use energy ball but I slapped it away with one hand. I grabbed her by her dress and forced her into a kiss. In the kiss, she looked at me in surprise until my catastor stabbed her in the stomach. I picked her up with Catastor still in her stomach. I repeatedly stabbed her with the second catastor about seven times before kicking her off the blade. She fell onto the floor coughing up blood and crying. I tilted my head in wonder before raised a foot and stomping her head in. I turned my head to look at Nightmare and Suicide in an intimidating manner.

"Don't worry. This'll be quick." I assured them.

Nightmare and Suicide glared at me before attacking. Four rocks pillars surrounded me as Suicide tried to use Rock Tomb. I swung both of my blades and they cut through the rocks like they were paper. Nightmare aimed his gun and tried to shoot me but I blocked the bullet with one of my Catastor. He made his Nightmare disappear in a black mist and made an Assault Rifle form. He stayed spraying it at me but I blocked and dodged every single bullet he fired. I ran at him and found myself running into rock tombs from Suicide. As I ran through one, Suicide jumped out with two pistols and shot them at me. I ducked underneath the fire and tried to kick him. He blocked the attack the best he could but ultimately got overpowered. He was thrown aback by the force. Not wasting anytime, I teleported over him and stabbed him with both Catastors. Suicide screeched in pain but didn't die. I heard Nightmare load up another shot as I grabbed my new Zweihander. I'll call it the Zweigunner. I aimed it, after grabbing the side handle, at Nightmare. I pulled the trigger at the same time he did and our bullets hit. Mine ultimately overpowered his but still got deflected a bit. The bullet went right past Nightmare's left cheek. Since I knew he had to reload another bullet, I wasted no time in stabbing Suicide with my Zweihander. He finally died as I put away my Zweigunner and ripped out my Catastors. Nightmare got up and threw aside his nightmare.

"You know, this the second time I'll ever get to do this." He told me.

My eyes widened, "Wait, are you going to..." I stopped.

Nightmare started to glow a bright white as he mega evolved into his ultimate form. When the glow overtook him, he grew 3 inches taller. His body became very shadowy with black pulses. His eyes remained the same. His mouth was covered by a black bandanna with teeth drawn on it. He wore an open black sweater with the hood on. In his black short's pockets, he had two pistols. On his hands were his bladed gauntlets that resembled Zoroark claws. Hovering above his black sneakers were two of Suicide's rings. Out of black mist, forged Nightmare black bladed Longsword. It gained an added addition because its edges were able to detached and rotate for a chainsaw effect. He gripped it and glared at me viciously.

"There was a time where you were the strongest person in the region..." I whispered sadly.

Nightmare smiled, "I still am the strongest person in the region. I'm a nightmare. Mary defeated me with a dirty trick. You won't be so lucky." Nightmare assured me.

I just sighed and got ready. I went full speed as I ran at Nightmare and tried to stab him. He easily blocked it and shoulder tackled me back. I staggered for a moment but regained my balance. He stared at me and I crossed my Catastors.

"Doppelganger!" I yelled.

It worked! Three clones of me appeared and looked ready for a fight. My clones attacked first as I stood back and watched. Nightmare easily dodged there attacks and countered efficiently. He'd block and scrape a clone's blade before thrusting it up and then slashing down. One clone, he caught one of the Catastors with just his index finger and thumb. When he finished them off, I couldn't help but smile.

"Holy crap. Your as strong as I remember Nightmare." I complimented.

"Compliments won't save you Rui. Action will. Let's get a move on." Nightmare urged.

I nodded my agreement before running at Nightmare. He waited for me to attack but I stopped my swing halfway through. This caused him to get surprised as I twisted in a circle with my right leg extended. I tripped his right leg to make him spin in a circle as well. I tried to actually slash him but he blocked both blades. We held them there until his blade started to rotate and cut through my Catastors. I ducked at the last second to dodge his attack and teleported back. I pulled out my Zweigunner and looked at Nightmare. I was a bit shocked that he was able to cut through both of my Catastors at the same time. I noticed how much lighter my Zweigunner felt. Like half the weight was gone in comparison to the Zweihander. Nightmare ran at me and tried to do a vertical slice. I pulled my Zweigunner up to block it but he stopped the attack. He tried tried to kick me but I jumped back to dodge the attack. I aimed my Zweigunner and fired a shot at him. He blocked the bullet with his sword and ran at me. He tried to hit me with a vertical slash but I blocked it. He made the chainsaw edge activate but it couldn't cut through my Zweigunner. I pushed him back and kicked him away. He dragged on his feet as I prepared myself for his next attack. I'm ending this now. He ran at me as I used Phase and allowed his blade to go through me. When it hit the ground, I stabbed him with the Zweigunner. He choked on blood for a moment before stabbing me with his sword. I coughed as well and be both fell back onto the ground. I picked up my head and looked at him to see he reverted back to normal at the same time I did. The wound I made was much larger than mine was so he died faster. His body turned into black glass as it shattered and I laid my head back as I bled out. I closed my eyes when they started burning from the phase. When I opened them, I found myself standing near the throne completely unharmed. Then pain started to wrack my body as I felt a large bruise on my stomach and back. With an aggravated growl, I started running towards the door and broke through it. I sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could. I ran by the Lucario as she was examining her hand spikes. The run past her made a breeze that ruffled her fur. I got outside and looked around for any signs of Zoe. The Lucario girl caught up to me and panted.

"Jesus, you run fast. Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Do you know where the Matriarch went?" I asked.

"She was in a hurry and ordered all of her remaining guards to go to the city's center." She reported.

"And why didn't you go with her? Your a guard." I told her.

"No, I'm your servant now master." she chimed.

"...I don't have time for this." I groaned and knocked her out.

I turned towards the city's center and started running in that direction. I don't know what she's planning but whatever it is, I'm going to stop it. As I ran, I noticed the other pokemon were running as well. Ahead, there was a wall of pokemon trying to stop me. I threw my Zweihander over them and teleported to it. The Pokemon looked around in confusion as I flew down. I charged my Zweihander up and slammed it into the ground. It resulted in a violent outburst of energy. Several other pokemon started charging at me as I gripped my handle to release a sphere of energy. They were blown away by the attack and I started running towards the center of town. A Flareon chased after me and tried to Flare Blitz me. I did a quick spin with my Zweihander extended to slicebthe small creature in half. A Conkekdurr tried to block my path but I jumped over him with a front flip. My Zweihander cut his back as I flipped and landed on my feet. I continued running past or around several other pokemon. A Blaziken mega evolved, probably a high ranking officer, and tried to skyuppercut me. I simply dodged the attack and delivered a swift kick to his balls. I continued to run past him as the Blaziken fell over with a weak squeak. An Aggron decided to block my path but I tackled into him and knocked him aside. Other pokemon were amazed at how easy it was for me to throw aside an Aggron. The ones in my path did their best to avoid me as a few still attacked. A Charizard flew over head and shot a Flamethrower at me. I jumped into the air, twisted to face it and threw my Zweihander at him. Sure enough, it stabbed right through the Charizard. I landed back on the ground and continued running until I heard a thump. I made my Zweihander reform in my right hand mid-run. The center of the Underground was a large flat circular area with a statue of Arceus in the middle. When I arrived there, I noticed that a passageway was open that led even further underground.

"Huh... a basement in an underground city? Ugh, I'd hate to know what the attic is." I shrugged as I ran towards it.

The staircase led to a pure white... facility..? Wait... is this the research facility!? Realizing what could be happening, I started running as fast as I could. The Staircase started to coil until it led to a huge open room. Across from me was a large stone door with Arceus indented into it. Standing front of the door were the last line of defense. Drake and Heather. I stared at them in shock as they started to walk towards me.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't come Rui..." Drake muttered sadly.

"D-drake? Why are you here?" I stammered.

"I'm sorry Rui but I have to stop you." Drake said sadly.

"Why!?" I yelled as I started walking towards them.

Drake sighed and looked at the ground, "Because... lord Arceus must come back to life." Drake answered.

I froze and stared at Drake in shock, "You... you mother fucker! You don't know what he is! He's a fucking asshole! I've seen it! He hates humans AND hybrids!" I screamed.

Heather looked at Drake, "Lies. Arceus only hates humans. Lord Arceus is a great and kind god." Heather told him.

I started laughing, "Great and kind!? Hah! He's a useless asshole that loves to judge people! How can you dumbasses worship him!?" I asked.

"Don't talk about our lord Arceus like that!? He gave us a home! Life! You only breath because of the gifts Arceus left you!" Heather yelled.

I growled angrily, "Who the fuck are you!? Your obviously not the Heather I knew!" I screamed.

Heather grinned, "Oh? And what exactly did you know of me? Nothing. From the start you knew nothing and accepted blind trust. All because I said that Matriarch Alivia was murdered. To be honest, I know naught what happened to her but, I do know this. Arceus' will controls everything. I got Drake to understand that and I'm sure I can get you to understand too. Join us." Heather smiled.

I looked down at the ground as I felt my wounds begin to heal, "Join you? Understand? Heh... oh how stupid can you get? Of course you tricked Drake into believing that bullshit. He's not the brightest bulb around. Lies from the weak are beacons for the deluded. You became his girlfriend just to get close enough so that he'll believe your ideology. Sad, I feel like crying but I won't. I've cried enough." I muttered.

"Will you fight him or betray me?" Heather asked.

I took out my Zweihander and walked towards them, "I'll... I..." Drake looked at me.

He flinched in fear at how much killing intent was in my eyes, "Make no mistake Drake. I will kill you if you betray me. I've killed before and I can easily do it again without batting an eye." I warned.

"See!? He's threatening you! He doesn't even care about you. He's just a psychopath that wants to see this world continue to suffer." Heather accused.

"But... he's my... I..." Drake couldn't make up his mind.

I allowed my Zweihander to scrap the ground to make an intimidating scrape, "Last chance Drake. Step aside or get run over." I warned.

Drake looked at me for a moment before crying a bit, "I'm sorry Rui! Breakthrough!" Drake screamed.

He turned into his golden Werewolf form and ran at me. He thought I wasn't fast enough to block him but I did. I pulled out my Zweihander as he tried to stab me with his claws. With a bored push, I threw him back. Heather shot a Shadow Ball at me but I knocked that back as well. Heather dodged the reflected Shadow Ball and looked at me just in time for my Zweihander to be thrown. She grinned as the Zweihander went right through her.

She started making faces to mock, "Idiot! Your an Idiot! You can't hit me with your stupid sword! I'm a Gengar Hybrid! Weapons go right through me!" Heather laughed.

I smirked, "And yet I could still probably fuck you up your ass." I joked.

"I don't do three ways." Heather smirked back.

I blushed, "I was joking you whore." I retorted.

Heather threw another Shadow Ball at me but I caught it and examined the attack, "Copy Thief," I whispered as I stared at the Shadow Ball.

The Shadow ball started to change color as it went from black to white. I threw it at Heather. She ducked under it and laughed at me until the attack looped around. It made contact with her back and exploded. Heather was thrown forward and laid submissively still on the floor.

"Divine ball. That's what I'll call it." I whispered to myself.

Drake thought I forgot about him and tried to attack me from behind. I quickly used my left hand to pull out a Betrayer Pistol and shot his kneecaps. He fell onto the floor and looked up at me in shock.

I aimed the Betrayer Pistol at his head, "Save me a seat in hell." I shot him in the head, "I'll be there soon..." I whispered.

Heather got up with a screech, "Nooooo! How could you kill him!?" Heather cried.

I tilted my head towards her and shrugged, "It hurts me emotionally but there's no turning back for me. I know what I have to do. I've lived long enough to know that friendships shouldn't stop me from doing what must be done. That's what another me didn't understand but I do..." I whispered the last part.

I teleported to stand in front of Heather. Heather got up and stepped back. She made two shadow balls and attacked me. I smacked both of them away with one vicious swipe.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

She pulled out a knife, "No! Curse!" Heather yelled as she stabbed her stomach.

"I thought you said weapons don't work on you." I asked curiously.

She looked at me with a grin, "They do if I use it on myself for this." She whispered.

She ripped out the blade and coughed a bit. I went to attack when I suddenly felt weak and fell to my knees. Heather fell to her knees as well.

"Heh, I may die but know that curse will slowly kill you. Take that you piece of... Ugh..." she fell forward and laid on her stomach.

Her last breath left her body with a low sigh, "Bitch... Ugh." I struggled to get up.

I staggered my way to the door and tried to open it. My chest began to hurt as the curse started to effect me. As I tried to open the door, I noticed it started to move. I stepped back to see it opening on it's own. Zoe ran out and tackled me to the floor. Her Zoroark form pinned my weakened body as the curse started to get more severe. She grinned in my face for a moment before getting off and dragging me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you think? Reviving Arceus. Now that we have you here, we can finally begin." Zoe giggled.

I noticed Zane was in there, "You! You mother fucking Mew!" I screamed.

He transformed back into his Mew form, "Oh, so you do remember me now. Heh, funny that we'll be able to bring back my friend." Zane chuckled darkly.

"Shut up, your not even real!" I yelled.

Zane floated over to me and poked my nose, "Not real? Then why can I touch you? Better yet, what makes you think I'm not real?" Zane asked.

"Mary told me everything. Your nothing but a memory. A memory that's linked to me and me alone. Once I move on, you'll disappear. Like you should have done hundreds of years ago." I spat.

"Are you still mad that I killed your Silvia? The real one?" his tail smacked me, "Your such a selfish child." Zane mocked.

"Fuck you. You wouldn't understand since no one could ever love you!" I retorted.

Zane just shook his head before turning to Zoe, "I already got Mary's blood. Take some of his blood." Zane ordered.

Zoe took out a knife and cup. She cut my right arm and used the cup to catch my blood. The curse made me immobile as she took my blood. When she had enough, she got up and walked over to Zane. In the middle of the room was a green glowing stone. Zane transformed into his human form to hold both cups before turning to me.

"Watch, Rui, as I use your own blood as well as Mary's to bring back Lord Arceus!" Zane gloated.

He poured the blood onto the stone and stood back. The stone started to shine brightly as if Arceus was being born from the stone. Then, nothing. It stopped glowing as if nothing happened.

Zane stood there, frozen in shock, "It... didn't work? But how!? I only needed Mary and Rui's blood! Why didn't it work!?" Zane screamed in aggravation.

I started to snicker and coiled up. Next thing I knew, I was laughing hysterically like I've gone insane. I was laughing at the entire situation and the glaring flaw in his plan. Zane looked at me angrily before walking over to me and kicking me. Even so, I still laughed at him and Zoe.

"You fucking piece of shit! What did you do!?" Zane demanded.

I kept on laughing, "You idiot! You fucked up!" I yelled in the midst of laughter.

"What do you mean!?" Zane asked.

I stopped laughing and looked up at him, "You needed my blood as well as Mary's right? Well guess what dumbass! We may look like Rui and Mary, we may talk like them, and we may act like them but guess what? Genetically, we're not Rui and Mary. I have no genetic connection to Artorias at all and Mary has no genetic connection to her original life either! Hahahahaha! You failed! Your stupid Deer god will never be brought back!" I laughed.

Zane grabbed my shirt and made me face to face with him, "I'm gonna kill you!" he threatened.

I grinned in his face, "Good, I can move on. I, like Mary, have no regrets. No ties to this world. Kill me and you disappear too." I told him confidently.

I suddenly felt alive as my spirit began to repel the curse, "Zoe, kill this fucker!" Zane ordered as he stepped back.

Zoe ran at me with a Shadow Claw but I grabbed her wrist to stop it. With a small twist, I broke her wrist and kicked her away. I got up slowly with a grin painted across my face. I'm finally going to end this.

"Breakthrough..." I whispered.

White dust enveloped me before being blown away. Zane and Zoe stared at me in awe as I stood there in a pose. My right hand was on my hip as I slanted slightly. My left hand was on the handle of a Catastor as I smirked at them. My gaze pierced right through them as they trembled.

"Get him Zoe!" Zane ordered.

Zoe barely moved an inch before I sliced off her head, "This time Zoe, don't ever come back. As for you. Your going to be gone from this world. Forever." I threatened.

"Oh yeah? How?" Zane asked.

"...Dark Rend..." I whispered as I slashed my Zweigunner Horizontally.

A purple wave of energy flew out and sucked Zane in. It turned into a purple orb of light before coming back to me. It was absorbed into my Zweigunner with a transparent image of Mew. I glanced at my Zweigunner for a moment before smiling.

'It's done except...' I thought to myself.

I walked over to the green stone and noticed it start to glow again. I raised my Zweigunner above my head and brought it down onto the stone. It split in have and disintegrated as it fell to the ground. Within moments, it was gone. I reverted back to normal and panted hard. I fell back onto my ass and laid onto my back.

"When I... see them... man... I'm going to have quite a fucking story to tell them. Heh, Jay would never believe me. Derek would probably be pissed off. Anthony and... Chrono... Wait... Was Chrono reincarnated? ...No... he doesn't have any kind of connection to the past." I spoke to myself.

As I laid there, the realizations started to sink in. Everything I've done and seen have changed me so much. Look at me... last life I was... so different... What would I say to myself?

"Disgrace." I heard a voice say.

"What?" I asked.

My last life's me was transparent in front of me, he seemed to stare at me in pity, "I'd say your a disgrace." he told me.

"Why? Look at what I've done!" I yelled.

"Yes but you lost something important along the way. Who you are." he told me.

"What... do you mean?" I asked.

"You gave up everything. Your friends, humanity, everything. Just to finish this. Rui would never do something like that. Well, I would never do something like that. I was a good life because no matter what, I stayed who I was. I have an identity. Look at you though. No friends, no family, no lover. You only have yourself. You've even admitted to never wanting to be this." He told me.

"Yes... your right but guess what. I ended this shit. Something you could never do." I told him angrily.

He looked down sadly, "Your giving up everything for an empty world you know..." he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"This region is empty. Devoid of humans now. In this world, there's only 827 humans left in a far off region. In the end, you accomplished nothing. Did you ever stop to consider this, That our original life wanted us to be with Silvia forever through reincarnations?" He asked.

I looked at the ground, "I did and know what, it doesn't matter. I made my decisions. I'll be damned before you judge me for them." I spat before getting up and leaving.

-1 week later-

A week has passed since I murdered Zoe and Zane. The Underground went into complete anarchy from the disappearance of their Matriarch. I went back to Drake's apartment and collapsed on the bed. I slept for three days before finally waking up. When I did, I went to find Hybrid and told him Mary's last words. He seemed shocked at first but began to cry tears of delight. He did indeed become famous for his singing and that made him happy. After that, he asked if I wanted to stay in the Afterlife club as a co-owner. I turned him down. I had enough of the Underground and said I was going to leave after a few days. I spent two days in my original apartment. I wanted to because I... felt like it was time. Drake's apartment was cold and empty since he was dead. His murder weighed heavily on my mind as I tried to force down my guilt. When the days were up, I visited Hybrid for the last time. I was never coming back to the Underground after today. He was sad at first but understood and respected my decision. He threw a big party in his club to help make my leaving a bit happier. I enjoyed the food and drinks but his singing made it amazing. I've never danced but that night was a first in more ways than one. He loved to sing metal or rock songs that involve screaming. I wanted this moment to last forever but like all good things, it must come to an end. I gave Hybrid a handshake before leaving the Underground to go up to the surface. I needed to do one last thing before anything else happened. I went to find Silvia and her village. It took me a day of searching but I'm close to it. I could feel it.

I walked trudging through the forest, "Damn it, it has to be around her." I muttered to myself.

I noticed black smoke was in the air and I knew that had to be it. I stealth-fully crept towards the camp until I could examine it from afar. It was her village alright and the first Gardevoir I saw, was her. She was tending to the fire and I wanted to yell out to her but I didn't. Something made me watch instead. As she tended to the flames, another Gardevoir approached her. They looked at each other and seemed to stare at each other. The other Gardevoir embraced her as they rubbed cheeks together with a faint lip kiss. A tiny Ralts stumbled over to them. Silvia picked up the small Ralts and they embraced the child. I was heartbroken as I watched this little display. I stumbled back before having it hit a tree. I fell to the ground and sat there for a moment.

'She... she moved on...' I thought amidst my depression. Then I felt myself smile as I sighed, 'We both needed to move on and she did it. That means I...' I pulled out my Betrayer Pistol, 'I can finally move on too.' I thought with a fake smile.

I put the Betrayer Pistol against my head and pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang in the area as I fell over in intense pain. My vision blurred as my blood poured out of my head and I finally died.

-The Afterlife-

I woke up in the middle of a grassy field and looked around. Everyone was there... except for Silvia.

"Well, it's about damn time. We've been waiting for you." Jason told me with a smile.

"Nightmare..." I whispered.

"Jason." he corrected.

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name is Jason. We're not alive anymore." Jason smiled.

I looked around at everyone. Chrono was smiling as Jay, Anthony, and Derek were patting my back. Suicide was just there and Coral was hugging Jason from behind. Her Headphones were apparent and I found them interesting.

I suddenly found myself crying which shocked everyone, "J-jason... E-everyone... I fucked up! This is my fault! Isn't it!?" I asked.

"No." Jason told me.

I stopped crying to look at him, "But I..." I stopped.

"You did what you had to. If you were never reincarnated, maybe the world would've been worse. We'll never know now Rui. Don't worry. Silvia will be here s..." I cut him off.

"Silvia isn't my mate anymore. She moved on... like I did..." I whispered before moving past them to be alone.

"Rui wait! Come on bro, you need to tell us about the crazy shit you went through!" Jay yelled as he, Derek and Anthony chased after me.

(Epilogue)

Several months passed after I came to the afterlife. It became apparent to me that I was the Rui from when my seven year journey started. I ended up writing my life journey. Derek approached me from behind, so I looked at him to acknowledge his presence. In the background, I saw a lake with Coral and Jason kissing near it. Chrono was actually swimming in the lake as Suicide was fishing. Jay was talking to me but when Suicide 'caught' Chrono with his fishing rod. I thought that was the funniest thing I've ever seen.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Uh... Rui?" Jay asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I said, did you hear the news?" Jay asked.

"What news?" I asked.

"Silvia's here. Want to come see?" Jay asked.

"No. I'll just continue writing." I told him with a smile.

"Fine, suit yourself." Jay shrugged as he left.

I continued writing but heard someone come in. It was Chrono and he grabbed the back of my shirt and started dragging me. I looked up at Chrono to see he was determined and made me start walking. As we walked, I saw everyone crowding around Silvia. Next to her was the male Gardevoir she mated with. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked on from afar. Chrono tried to make me come closer but I wouldn't budge.

"You go on Chrono, your her brother. I want to stay right here." I told him.

He frowned but listened to me. When he ran over to her, they hugged tightly for a moment. Silvia looked around for a moment before spotting me. She waved at me and I started to raise my hand to wave back but I didn't. Instead, I turned from her and walked back towards my tent. In the Afterlife, we use tents as our homes. I crept back inside it and continued writing. As I did, I felt Silvia's arms wrap around me.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

Silvia did as I asked so I continued writing, [...Do you hate me now?] Silvia asked.

"No." I asked.

[Then why act like this?] Silvia asked.

"I don't like you. Like you, I moved on. So fuck off and leave me be." I demanded.

[Rui...] Silvia forced me to look at her, [If you moved on, you wouldn't be crying like you are now.] Silvia whispered.

"Just... sniff... just leave me alone!" I cried.

Silvia kissed me, [I choose you.] Silvia whispered.

"W-what?" I asked.

[I choose you. I always did. That Gardevoir was forced to marry me. It was an arranged bonding.] Silvia explained.

"That doesn't make me feel better. I saw you two... you love him..." I whispered.

[But I'm choosing you.] Silvia frowned.

"That doesn't matter now... We're not meant to be together and you have another man's dick in you. Enjoy it." I told her coldly before turning to go back to writing.

Silvia forced me to face her again and smacked me, [Idiot! Your second best to no one! I love you! I love you more than that stupid shrimp dick Gardevoir. Your my bond mate! Dead or Alive! I was forced into it so I made it the best I could!] Silvia yelled.

"How... How do I know your serious about this?" I asked unable to meet her gaze.

[Because I told him what I wanted and I'm here. Aren't I? If I didn't want you, wouldn't I just be with shrimp dick?] Silvia asked.

I blushed a bit, "I... I guess you would." I agreed.

"Rui, I don't give a fuck what destiny says. Your my mate and nothing will ever change that." Silvia told me with a passionate kiss.

I kissed her back and hugged her tightly as we started to make out in my... our tent. When we stopped, I was blushing hard as she smiled at me and left. I guess she wanted to go explore or something. I went back to my writing and finally finished it. Jay came into the tent.

"It's finished." I said proudly.

"Hm... Life's a Journey? Gay. Give it a better name." Jay shrugged.

"What should I name it?" I asked.

Jay shrugged as he got up and left. I thought to myself for a moment before erasing the name and writing a new one. I wiped off the eraser dust. The papers made a mini book of my entire adventure starting from the beginning on my second to last life to the end of my last one. I got up and left my tent. As I did, I glanced at the book and read the new title. Can you guess what it is? My Unwanted Life.

(That's the end of MUL. This story has been the greatest adventure I've ever written. I loved every minute of it. I loved your feedback, your favorites, alerts... just everything. It's because of this story that I want to continue writing. Rui and Silvia's next adventure will take place in a brand new universe. As for MUL's universe, I'm going to have to create a new character and story. It will the end of MUL though. If all the humans die then the world will just become PMD and that's not fun. So, he's to hoping that character doesn't fuck up. Until next time, I love you all. Please Review your thoughts on the story. Maybe even explain your original hopes and if I achieved or destroyed them. And, as always, please favorite if you haven't already.)


	72. Chapter 72 Nobody

Ch. 72 Nobody

(I know this is going to turn some heads but this was a great opportunity. With MUL ending, I need you guys to know it's sequel is indeed out. This should give you all a little backstory on the sequel and what is happening in the MUL universe. Now, this takes place ten years after Ch. 71 but X-Sacrificed-X is about 60 years after this. So, try not to get confused about the timeline.)

{Rui's point of view}

-Afterlife-

Ten years have passed since I've gone to the Afterlife. Silvia and I have been inseparable since she declared me as her true love. We all decided to live like the camp we lived in. Symphony joined in and it was rather entertaining. Sure, we didn't have our office like we used to but me and Silvia were still in charge. I'd spar with Chrono every once in a while and hang out with the guys when it was a good time. Overall... life was amazing. It made me miss being alive and actually running the camp with Silvia. I wonder if we would have ever had a child. Silvia and I were sitting in front of a lake with Jason and Coral. Coral's music was on full blast and caused us to hear static.

"Hey Jason, think you can tell her to turn it down a notch?" I asked with feigned annoyance.

He did a mock laugh, "I don't think she'd hear me if I said anything." Jason joked.

We started laughing a bit until Jay cut in, "Sup guys. Mind if I join in?" Jay asked.

"...Dark Blade." I whispered.

A giant red transparent blade forced its way out of the ground and impaled Jay into the air. He flew into the air a good distance before falling forward into the lake. Me made a splash that resembled an explosion that got us all wet. Me and Jason held up ten fingers before giving each other a high five.

"That was sick." Jason commented.

"I know. Guess I still got some powers. Pretty cool." I muttered.

"Wait, you never checked?" Jason asked.

"Nah." I shrugged, "Why would I need to. We can't die." I replied.

"True. I lost all of mine after Mary killed me." Jason groaned.

My head shot up, "Wait... did... Mary ever come here?" I asked.

"Thank god no. I'd hate to ever have to see her again." Jason groaned angrily.

I looked down in confusion, earning Silvia's attention, "What is it love?" Silvia asked.

"I... I killed Mary and she was supposed to move on. She was at peace... Wait... Silvia, did your village ever find my body?" I asked.

"Your body? Why would we find that?" Silvia asked.

"I killed myself outside of your village with a pistol. Your village died hear that?" I asked.

"I remember hearing a gunshot but when we investigated, we found nothing. No gun, no bullet, no bodies, no blood. Absolutely nothing." Silvia answered.

I got up in shock, "But... I... I know I... I'm positive! I killed myself outside your village. It's my last memory!" I argued.

"Rui, calm down. Does it really matter?" Silvia asked sternly.

"...No... I guess not." I muttered.

"Then sit down." Silvia ordered.

I sat back down and started biting my thumb. I tried to look back at my memories but quickly realized how foggy they were getting. Like... bits and pieces were missing around specific points. As if... to forget something. One instance involved Silvia whispering something to me happily.

'Rui... I'm... We're going to have a...' Certain words were cut out.

"Silvia... Did we... did we ever have a child?" I asked.

'Alivia.' I heard someone whisper.

"No. We never had a child Rui. If we did, wouldn't we remember it's name? In fact, wouldn't our child already be here?" Silvia asked matter-of-factly.

A radio started playing in my head with static, 'Mom and dad were such a drag. All they did was get together, fall in love and then die. Although they forget, I will be coming back. Just. You. Wait.' It whispered demonically.

"Something isn't right..." I whispered.

Jason laid back, "I don't get why your so worked up over this. We're dead. Who gives a flying shit about the living? I sure as hell don't. I'm fucking comfortable here. I have everything I could possibly want. Friends, food, and a Gardevoir ass to tap." Jason grinned.

"Oh? So you only have me around to 'tap my ass'?" Coral asked angrily.

"Uh... he fucking said it. Not me." Jason lied.

"You bullshitter!" I yelled angrily.

"Jason, Your such a bad liar. I watched you say it." Coral glared.

"...Does this mean I'm not getting a blowjob later?" Jason asked with a bead of nervous sweat.

Coral crossed her arms with an aggravated frown, "Try, no sex for an entire month." Coral growled.

"Oh come on babe!" Jason complained.

Coral got up and started walking off, "Uh... totally going to be a dick here and say your Gardevoir ass just left the building, took a bus, and left your ass sexless." I chuckled.

Jason flipped me off, "Hey, maybe you should be chasing her. You can still fix this if your quick." Silvia giggled.

Jay crawled up the beach and laid face first on the sand, "Cough. Ugh... what did I miss?" Jay asked.

"...Dark Blade." I whispered.

The large red transparent blade thrusted Jay into the air again, "Oh come on!" He complained as he flew up.

Jay flew down in a nosedive into the lake again. He tried to keep afloat but splashed about like he was dying. Jason and I looked on in amusement until Jason fist bumped me as he got up. I watched him walk until he went into a full on sprint to chase after Coral.

"Heh... yeah. I'm just going to stay here and keep being awesome." I chuckled as I laid back on my crossed arms.

"Shouldn't we help Jay?" Silvia asked.

"Pfft, no. We're dead Silvia. What's the worse that could happen to him? Him drowning and respawning again like a useless NPC?" I asked.

"To be honest, he was dumb enough to be an NPC." Silvia joked.

"I know, right?" I agreed with a chuckled.

Jay's hand was above the water and started to sink down. He hand was freaking out for a moment before raising a middle finger at us. I sat up and got to my feet to get a better view of it. I chuckled to myself before getting Silvia to stand up and see it.

I gave him my middle finger, "Oh yeah!? Fuck you too guy!" I yelled.

His hand suck as I sat back down, "You sure you don't want to save him? I could just use psychic to split the water apart." Silvia suggested.

I scoffed, "Silvia, do I look like Moses to you?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Silvia asked.

"Exactly! Let's just do nothing." I suggested back.

Anthony and Derek came over to us, "Hey, you seen Jay?" Derek asked.

"Oh god! They're multiplying!" I screamed in aggravation.

"Don't mind him. He's just being irrational." Silvia frowned.

"Irrational? Here's what's really irrational. The fact that these two search for Jay more than his damn mate." I grumbled.

"Sad thing is, he's not exactly wrong..." Anthony whispered.

"Sigh... someone has to keep an eye on that idiot so where is he?" Derek asked again.

I pointed at the lake, "In there. I tried splashing a bit but didn't really get anywhere. Try using a fishing rod, he's dumb enough to bite." I suggested rudely.

Just then, Jay crawled out of the water to lay in front of me, "Please. Cough. Please don't throw me back in." Jay begged.

Anthony and Derek glared at me, "Wanna join him? Got room for one more, It's a fucking party down there." I suggested sarcastically.

"No thanks." Derek muttered.

"You take me for the kind of guy to use the same razor to shave his face and balls." Anthony mocked.

"Pfft no, I use your razor to shave my balls." I retorted with an evil smirk.

"Ugh." Anthony grimaced.

Derek helped Jay up, "Come on Jay. Lets get you home." Derek told him.

Anthony helped, "Yeah... your child still sucks though." Anthony reminded.

"Gah! Fuck off Anthony!" Derek started snickering, "You too Derek!" Jay yelled angrily.

I shook my head and looked back at the lake but couldn't stop feeling sour. Something inside me was trying to get out and my memories weren't letting it free. I needed to know what it was or I'll go crazy.

"So... your certain you never found my body?" I found myself asking again.

Silvia straightened herself before answering, "Yes. We never found your body and no we never had a child... I think..." Silvia whispered.

"Huh? You think? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yes... well... Certain memories of mine seem to be... blocked. They're there but for some reason I can't remember them. Like someone else is keeping me from remembering them." Silvia answered.

"You too? It's the same for me. Then there's the weird occurrence with my body not being there." I remembered as I bit my thumbnail.

"It's because you never truly existed in the first place." A deep menacing voice told me.

I looked up to see Artorias and Arceus standing on the lake. They both looked at me with a glare that pierced my very soul. I was slightly intimidated since the two strongest beings were standing before me. I quickly got up, along with Silvia, and held Silvia's hand. Arceus glared at our hands but sighed before relaxing. He seemed different... Knowing him, shouldn't he be angry that I'm with Silvia?

"What... do you mean by I never truly existed?" I asked respectfully.

"Rui, you... are a nobody." Arceus told me.

"A nobody?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Your father Michael was a nobody as well." Arceus told me.

"When Arceus cursed humanity and killed the one I was destined to be with, it caused a change in the way time was supposed to progress. Thus, Nobodies and Dark Spawn were born. Dark was the first Nobody along with Michael. If a Nobody has a child what will they become?" Artorias asked.

"...A Nobody since they weren't meant to exist either." I whispered in realization but then I remembered something, "But... if that were true, why did I keep being reborn!?" I demanded.

"You see... my curse infected two nobodies. You... and Mary. It gave you both a kind of half soul. As a Nobody, your body still disappeared but your soul moved on to new ones. Because of your love for Silvia, the curse branched to her and infected her soul. However, you two were never meant to be. You... are a nobody. She was meant to be. Your child was never meant to be an option." Artorias explained.

I looked at Silvia sadly, "Sorry about that." I whispered.

Silvia shrugged, "It's fine. It was slightly my fault." Silvia replied.

"Now, the curse caused two types of creatures to be born. Dark Spawn and Nobodies. Arceus would send the Dark Spawn and Nobodies to the Reverse world. A prison he created specifically for them to be watched over by Giratina. Then I killed Giratina and now no one is watching over them. However, by cursing you and Mary it made a type of balance. It allowed the world to stay in a constant cycle to keep the Reverse world sealed off. However, Rui moved on." Artorias continued.

"Wait... if I wasn't meant to exist then why am I here?" I asked.

"Mary. When you killed Mary, she gave you her half. That made you whole. The only Nobody to cultivate a soul and move on to the Afterlife. She sacrificed herself to let you move on. I guess she wanted at least one of you to move on and made it you. You were my right hand while she was my left hand. Without her soul and purpose, Mary disappeared completely without any trace. Like a normal Nobody, she was gone like she never existed. However... since she made you whole, you moving on created a new problem." Artorias explained.

"What... was it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Without you two to keep the world balanced, the Dark Spawn and Nobodies were able to invade the living world. The Dark Spawn are killing virtually everyone in their way. Aimlessly killing just to fulfill their savage desires for misplaced revenge." Artorias continued.

"What exactly are Dark Spawn?" I asked.

"You should ask your partner how she died. That might give you an idea." Arceus suggested.

I looked at Silvia, "What does he mean?" I asked.

"...Sigh. When I was alive, strange things started to happen. Parts of the forest were turning white and dying, Pokemon went missing, and... reports of a mysterious new enemy. Without any humans around, it was just us pokemon to do what we want. A lot of pokemon lived in regret because of it and some of us assumed suicide when they disappeared. Instead, the truth was far worse. These black humanoid things started attacking us with bows and arrows that came out of their bodies. Some were eight feet tall with flamethrowers and entirely encased in armor. Me and my mate were running when one of those huge Dark Spawn stopped us. It went to incinerate us but stopped when another voice yelled out. A man in a black cloak walked towards us and examined us. I didn't get to see his face but something about him wasn't right. He started laughing as he ordered the Marauder to burn us to ashes. It happened and I ended up here. Seeing you, all my troubles disappeared. I didn't care that I died. I was just happy to be with you again." Silvia blushed.

"The Dark Spawn are humans transformed into monsters. The spirit passes on but the body manifests in anger to become a Dark Spawn." Arceus explained.

"What about nobodies?" I asked.

"A nobody is born when someone that never should have existed exists. When they die, their empty body manifests into a Nobody. Driven by their memories, they continue to exist when no one wants them to. However, as time goes on... they start to forget their memories. They can only feel by having those memories. Without the memories, they're an empty emotionless shell. To fill this void, Nobodies eat Dark Spawn or other living beings to take their memories and 'live'. Only to forget those memories. Due to Arceus' curse, almost every human has a Nobody or Dark Spawn. When they die and move on, the body becomes one or the other. After all, most humans ancestors were possibly nobodies. Who's to really say." Artorias explained.

"Then... I doomed the living world?" I asked.

"Doomed isn't a word I'd use. Technically we doomed it." Artorias replied.

Arceus looked down, "This is all my fault. If I had never killed Artorias' true mate, this wouldn't have happened. I even made it worse by making a prison for them. Now, they number in the millions." Arceus muttered.

Artorias glared at Arceus before sighing, "It's... my fault too. I allowed my anger and frustration to consume me. If I hadn't, I could have fixed all this. Instead, I made it worse. I cursed pokemon and ended up making them cruel and hateful. Although..." Artorias looked at Silvia.

I looked at Silvia as well and noticed a flash. As if Silvia's soul contained more than just her own.

"Some weren't as corrupt as others." Artorias whispered.

"Artorias... Grandfather... Is there anything we can do to fix this?" I asked.

"No. There isn't anything we can do. We're stuck in the afterlife for all eternity. Even with our powers, we cannot transcend the boundary of life and death." Artorias looked at Arceus with a grin, "Some god you are." Artorias mocked.

"Your here too dumbass." Arceus retorted.

"Kiss my ass Deerling. Least I lived long enough to die of old age. How old were you, 20?" Artorias mocked.

"I was 437!" Arceus yelled.

"Ah! 2. No wonder you were so weak. I killed a child." Artorias shrugged.

Arceus teleported away as he grumbled something, "Huh... he's... definitely mellowed." I whispered.

"Yeah but I'll still hate him for being an asshole and murdering my Gardevoir..." Artorias whispered sadly.

"So... why did you guys come to me if there's nothing you can do?" I asked.

"Well, there's one thing we can do. I want to show you something." Artorias told me as he forged a black portal.

I kissed Silvia on the cheek, "I'll be back." I promised.

I felt my body start to float as Artorias and I went through the portal. When we went through, we were in a dark empty space. A flash of light appeared below us that made a glass picture. In the picture was Artorias holding out his hand in front of him. In his left hand was Mary and I was in his right hand. In circle pictures were various people. Derek, Jay, Anthony, a Ralts, Jason, Suicide, Dark, Symphony, and Chrono. Why were they in the picture? What did they mean?

"Artorias... what is this?" I asked.

"This is our destiny plate. You and Mary are my hands. My power in pure form. Those people are all connected to you." Artorias pointed out.

"Yeah... I know who they are! Except... who's that Ralts? Is it... Aitsu?" I asked.

"No... Aitsu is..." Artorias stopped talking.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was... eaten..." Artorias told me.

"E-Eaten?" I stammered in shock.

"Yes. When you died... these ten appeared." Artorias whispered.

I focused on the glass picture and saw ten people walk onto it wearing black cloaks. A necklace swung from their neck with a Silver X attached to them. All of their bodily figures were different. Half of them had the bottom half of their faces visible but that wasn't much. One of them suddenly snickered and looked up at us. Half of her pale white face was showing as a smile crept across it.

"Artorias... who are they?" I asked.

"Organization X. A group of Nobodies that decided to try and..." Artorias was cut off.

I noticed the Nobody looking at me was laughing now. I tried to look at Artorias but found no trace of him. I looked back at the glass picture to see all the Organization X members gone except... that particular one. Her grin grew as I noticed something was wrong. Suddenly, gravity seemed to turn on as I fell towards the glass picture. I landed on my back with a thud and groaned as I got up. That Organization X member stood across from me and took off her robe. She looked like a human/gardevoir hybrid. Her waist was rather define as her stomach was unhealthily thin by human standards. She stood at 5 foot 7 with long flowing light green hair that went down to her waist. A few bangs draped across her chest. Her eyes were light green as well as her skin being almost as white as a Gardevoir's. Her nose and mouth were cute and tiny with no visible lips like Gardevoir. Her chest protruded from a tiny chest blade with C cup breasts. She wore a green blouse with a white miniskirt. A gown like the bottom half of a Gardevoir's dress, is tied around her waist. It went down her legs with four splits to show off her legs and skirt. She didn't need to wear shoes as her feet are pointed. Her arms were thin and slender with light green gloves that go up to her elbows with five fingers on each hand.

She grinned at me, "Sup dad." She greeted.

It was safe to say, I was a little confused, "What the fuck?" by that I mean... very confused, "Why are you calling me dad?" I asked.

"Aw. You forgot about me. Don't worry. It happens to every nobody." She shrugged with a sigh.

"Forgot? I think I'd remember having a child." I replied.

"If I had any, I'd say, 'your hurting my feelings dad,' but I don't. I'm a nobody." She giggled.

"Tell me, who exactly are you?" I demanded.

She giggled, "I forgot my name a long time ago. Happens to us nobodies from time to time but I chose to forget it. Instead, I used one of my parent's name to make mine. You can call me... Vixsila." She grinned evilly.

"Vixsila?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. It's a bit... unorthodox, i know, but it's my name and I love it." She chuckled.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"To kill you of course." she laughed as she used psychic to pick me up.

I focused what little power I had and broke free of her psychic. I made my Zweihander appear as I landed on my feet perfectly.

"Forgive me, I'll be a little rusty when I kick your ass. If you are my daughter then guess what? Daddy's about to school you and make you sit in the corner." I threatened.

"Ooooh. Bring it on old man." She teased.

I ran at her with both hands grasping my Zweihander as she just watched. I started swinging my Zweihander like a bat before reeling back and slamming it on the ground. Vixsila just dodged the attacks by ducking or sidestepping my attacks. I swung the blade at her only to miss as she planted an energy blade on my chest.

"Uh oh..." I whispered.

"Bye bye daddy." She chimed as the energy ball went off.

I flew back, dropping my Zweihander during the process, and slid to a stop on my back. I groaned in pain as I struggled to sit up. I saw Vixsila grin as she gripped the handle of my Zweihander. I reached out my hand to force my Zweihander to come back to me. It didn't teleport back to me and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Why is my..?" I was cut off.

"I'm your daughter. Is it truly hard to believe I wouldn't inherit some of your power?" Vixsila asked with a smug grin.

I growled in aggravation before standing up and glaring at her. I felt my eyes start to burn as they matured to their second state. In between the spaces of my X pupils, four diamonds formed with the ends of the X connecting. Almost making a target. With anger fueling me, I forced my Zweihander to return to me. She didn't seem surprised at all as she stood there waiting for me. I decided to twirl my Zweihander overhead before slamming the tip into the ground.

"Dark Blade!" I yelled.

Vixsila started laughing as nothing happened. I looked at her in shock before trying it again. ...It... it still didn't work.

"Why... doesn't it work?" I asked aloud.

"Look at your Zweihander." Vixsila suggested.

"Huh?" I looked at my Zweihander and noticed on the back of the blade was a glowing white X.

"I disabled most of your techniques from your Zweihander. Pretty cool huh?" Vixsila asked.

I threw my Zweihander at her. She sidestepped it and waited for my next move. I teleported to my Zweihander and grabbed its handle. I tried to twist in order to cut her but she grabbed my wrist. I noticed her other hand had a Shadow Ball in it as I changed the direction of my spin suddenly. I used my left elbow to hit her hand away. The Shadow Ball flew off in a random direction before exploding. I tried to kick her but she jumped back. I twisted to face her and ran towards her. I tried to slam my blade on her but she pushed the blade aside with her left hand. I watched as she reeled back her right hand into a fist of ice. She lunged at me but I used my teleportation to disappear and reappear in my exact location. With her attack missing, I punched Vixsila across her face. She staggered a bit with allowed me to take advantage. I thrusted her up into the air with an uppercut from my Zweihander. I jumped up after her and started slashing her repeatedly with my Zweihander. No blood seemed to come from her as my blade hit her body. Instead, a flash of light appeared as I twisted, flip, and swiped with my blade. I twirled my blade to hit her a few times before doing a front flip slam onto her body to the ground. Panting, I got up and backed away from her. Vixsila laid there unmoving but nothing happened.

"Heh... I won. Damn, I'm out of shape." I panted.

"You sure are." Vixsila agreed.

I looked at Vixsila's body to see it was replaced with a white slender body with no features but a crooked mountain like mouth. The thing suddenly faded away into nothing as I looked around to see Vixsila standing over the Ralts picture. I held up my Zweihander as I waited for her move.

She smirked, "What's wrong dad? Run out of gas?" Vixsila mocked.

"Gr. Shut up!" I yelled before charging at her.

"You can't win dad. Just... GIVE UP!" Vixsila yelled as she sidestepped my attack and uppercuts me.

She grabbed my Zweihander's handle and thrusted me into the air. I tried to teleport but couldn't as she jumped over head. I looked at her in shock as she pulled back her arm with my Zweihander. With a grin, she threw my own Zweihander at me. I choked in pain as it pierced my stomach and flung me down with increased acceleration. When we hit the glass picture, it shattered into a million pierces as I looked up at Vixsila.

She waved with a smile, "See ya dad." She whispered as a black portal consumed her.

My Zweihander disappeared as I fell into darkness with nothing around me. I felt despair swallow me and closed my eyes until a flash of light suddenly appeared. I opened them to find myself looking at a our old region. Slowly, it started to turn white as the forest died and began to decay. When it was over, everything was gone. Replaced with nothing but death and decay. I growled in frustration before being enveloped with light and teleporting back to the afterlife. The last thing I saw was a far off region that showed no signs of this decay. I fell to my knees in front of Silvia and Artorias.

"Rui! What happened!?" Silvia asked as she came to my side.

I panted hard, "I apparently fought our daughter and she kicked my ass." I replied with a hint of aggravation.

"Our daughter?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't shut up about it. To make it worse she looked half human and half gardevoir. Her name was Vixsila." I told her.

"She's an Organization X member. I don't understand how she could fight you though." Artorias told us.

"...You said... when a person dies and their spirit moves on... their body stays behind and turns into a Dark Spawn or Nobody right?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Artorias asked back.

"Then... wouldn't that make them neither dead nor alive? Could it be possible that they can break the barrier of both?" I questioned.

"I... don't know but it... seems like it." Artorias answered.

Silvia hugged me, "What should we do?" Silvia asked.

I sighed, "There's nothing we can do. We're already dead... Although... a new hero could rise up. Anything is possible." I shrugged.

"So... we have to give up?" Silvia asked.

I laid on the ground and relaxed, "Yep. I sure as hell can't do anything." I groaned.

Silvia laid next to me, "I'm going to go talk to the Deer God. Maybe he has an idea." Artorias told us before leaving.

I fell asleep and found myself standing on the glass picture. The picture started to crack until a blue bladed sword pierced the center and completely shattered it. When it did, I saw a new person falling after the shatter. He looked like he was asleep as he fell towards a faraway region. The glass shards seemed to come back together and made a new picture. In it was that kid but... different. He was laying against the circle edges with six bracelets floating in the circle as well. What does this mean? Well, I'm never going to find out because I woke up.

(That's the end of Rui's story everyone, for now anyway. I hope you guys will go and read the sequel MUL: X-Sacrificed-X. I can't spoil the ending but trust me, if you can bear through it, it'll be worth the wait. I already know how it'll play out and I hope none of you will be sad or disappointed. Yes, Rui won't be the main character but that shouldn't be a bad thing. You don't know how Nick will be until you read it. Give him a shot and he might end up being a fan favorite. Not to mention the crazy stuff he'll end up going through. Anyways, I can't wait to finish the sequel for you all. Have a great day.)


End file.
